The Flame of You
by Kittie Darkhart
Summary: Yuffie begins a relentless journey to find Reno. Along the way, she meets up with a former Avalanche member ahem, Vincent. Can she be true to her infatuation with Reno or does she love someone else?
1. And So the Journey Begins...

I do NOT own Final Fantasy VII; all rights belong to Square and their respected owners.

                                                  The Flame of You…

                                                       Chapter 1

"Miss Kisaragi, a letter."  A man whispered behind the young woman.

Blue-eyes stared into his obsidian ones as she gingerly took the small letter from his hand. She stared at the fine ivory stationary for a moment and then looked at her servant to take his leave.

The young man nodded as he took his post outside to his chambers, his lady needed to be alone.

The young woman stared blankly at the envelope, almost dreading to see what lay within it. Her tremulous hands opened the delicate paper as her eyes automatically fell upon the written words. 

She read each jagged word in sadness; he was leaving her, but why? Was she not good enough to be his girlfriend? Had she not done everything to please him? She gave up everything for him and now he was leaving her like some broken toy.

Inside, she felt betrayed, humiliated, and alone. She **must** have done something wrong. Why else would he be leaving her like this? She could not allow him to slip through her hands. This man was the world to her. 

Yuffie Kisaragi was not a woman to be betrayed, much less, messed with. He would see the error of his ways and come crawling back to her as before! He always had when he apologized in an intoxicated state. She loathed seeing him drunk.

How had she gotten mixed up with an over-obsessive Turk anyway? Were they not enemies? She was so confused for her sudden infatuation with the likes of Reno Edwards. 

Maybe it was his smart-ass attitude or how he handled his nightstick with an enemy. She loved to see him in combat with that weapon! She wished he would teach her how to use one. Alas, he would shove her off saying it was not to be used for the likes of ladies.

What bullshit! He just did not want to take the time and teach her! He never wanted to do anything with her! The only thing he wanted to do was fuck her brains out. Thank God, she never gave him the satisfaction of it! 

She somewhat regretted never giving him her virginity. Perhaps, if she had he never would have abandoned her like this, like the many other times before. She was so alone. 

Yuffie could not let him go. She loved him, if it was even feasible for her to love. She knew she felt the little tingly sensations, the butterflies in the stomach and such. But still, she could not give up everything to him. Why?

It had been a little over a year since AVALANCHE went their separate ways. Cloud and Tifa moved to Kalm and settled into a new bar dubbed 'Clouded Hart'. The profane pilot she had loved to beleaguer finally proposed to his faithful mechanic, Shera. From what she heard, they were expecting a little Highwind of their own. 

Barret and Red returned to their homes to resettle everything that ShinRa had destroyed. She honestly missed teasing Red and making fun of Barret's dialect. Last of all, the loner of the group was Vincent. She had the slightest idea where he went. After waving a solemn farewell, he left after METEOR. She would bet her life he went back to that blasted mansion and committed suicide or stayed with that ghost bitch that never loved him. 

She hated to hear him reminisce on the 'beloved' Lucrecia, as if portraying her like some angel sent from God. She gagged at the thought of him saying it was his **sin** for failing her. It was a shame he never accepted it wasn't his fault. He could never see that she was just a bitch that used him. Shame indeed.     

Yuffie shook the thoughts of her fellow comrades out of her head as she got off of the tiny mat. She looked at her shorts and pulled them down a little from the slight rise when she sat.

It was annoying when her shorts would cause unnecessary wedgies. At least, her clothing did not require the piety of dusting the dirt off. God forbid, she would turn into an Aeris!

Whatever the reason, it was time to retrieve her love. She needed him. She needed a companion as her father had suggested. She would love to marry the redhead and have his children. 

She could imagine little red and dark-headed children playing and fighting together. She would give up her selfish ways just to have a family with this man. Reno meant that much to her. 

How could she deny him anything? She couldn't, right?

She had to find him, wherever he was. God only knew whom he was fucking now. Although, she stayed faithful to him, he could not return the trust. It was not his nature.

She knew her father would not approve of her search. Why would he? True, he knew how much she loved this Turk but for what? Her father believed Reno treated Yuffie like a doormat. He was not what he had in mind for a son-in-law and Yuffie knew that.

She inhaled as she opened the screen door to his chambers and stepped in. Yuffie gave Godo a nod and sat before him. Bowing, her head she acknowledged his presence. 

"What is it?" The older man asked tiredly, deeply knowing what the matter was.

"Godo…I must go."

The graying father shook his head tiredly. "Yuffie, listen to me, he does not des-"

"Deserve me?" Yuffie interrupted. "Godo, you know damn well I love him! I will find him! He just does not understand how much, you know?"

"Yuffie, I just don't want him to hurt you like before. I do not wish for you to tie in with him!"

"I'm going! I don't care what you say, Godo! When did you ever start taking an interest in my life anyway? After Mom died? Don't give me that shit!" Yuffie cursed as she forced a tear back from her eye.

Godo could only look at her with his pleading eyes, silently begging her not to do this. He knew how this Turk was, how he treated his daughter, and how he was a poor excuse of a father to stop it. If only, she could find someone deserving… 

Alas, he could not live her life for her. She was bound to make her own mistakes and learn from them. It was part of life. However, he hoped she would make a right decision and be happy. He wanted her to be happy, even though he never could show it to her. 

He sadly watched her leave the room in search for this man she loved. Love indeed. She was not in love with this pitiful excuse of a human; she was blinded by his arrogance. Besides, a man that had the decency to treat a lady with respect and love her unconditionally was hard to come by these days. Most men only wanted sex and material things out of a relationship. 

It was sad that most gentlemen were either taken or dead. Godo wished she would marry within her own race. A nice Wutianese man would make the greatest of husbands and fathers. It was a shame all of the men in the village were related to her…

He worried for Yuffie, truly. She was the closest link he had to his wife. His daughter was the empts of her mother, beautiful. She would indeed make a fine wife to any if she would just settle down and become the woman she was destined to be, although that was not her nature. She was next in line for the Kisaragi throne and Godo wanted to see her rule with a spouse.

God forbid, it would be that undeserving Turk. The Shinra were corrupt power-hungry savages that only hurt people. And now, his beloved daughter was flaunting herself around one, a killer no less. 

He hated the agents worst of all, Devils in navy suits. He loathed how they acted as if they were God, giving life or simply taking it away from a simple pull of a trigger. No one from Wutai ever became a Turk unless noted. 

He regretted that Yuffie was so blind not to find someone else. Although, this journey may hurt her, it may help her realize what kind of lowlife scum Edwards truly was. God forbid she brought him back with her. Godo was hopeful his prayers would be answered.

****

Author's Note: Okay, this is just an idea that popped into my head. Weird, eh? Anyhoo, please let me know whether or not to continue. I know it sounded as if I'm bashing Reno and Aeris but really, I like them both! Please R/R!!! ^_^


	2. And So We Meet Again...

Disclaimer: I do NOT own FF7 all rights belong to Square.            

                                                                          The Flame of You…

                                                                                  Chapter 2

It was wondrous for many to believe the ocean to be lovely.  However, Yuffie had a different theory. The sea made her sick. The constant rocking waves, made her stomach lurch with impending nausea.

God, how she hated to feel the curvy waves rock her back and forth. She inwardly believed it was well worth her getting sick if she brought him back. She smiled at the thought of them kissing in the sunset at the Gold Saucer.

It was her first kiss from a guy. Even though, he was out of his mind when he gave it to her. It didn't matter, right? Sure, Reno would say and do things even she disagreed with but still, she knew he liked her. Perhaps even, loved her. 

Yuffie regretted telling Cloud and Tifa about their relationship. The moment she uttered the Turk's name both of them blew up on her. They ranged from lecturing to begging her not to date him. Yuffie would hear nothing of it.

Since when did they even show a fleck of concern for her welfare? When did anyone? God only knew that someone other than herself gave a damn whether she lived or died. No one cared.

Her blue eyes stared at the crashing water below her, she could almost swear she seen a dolphin underneath the cerulean waves. 

She smiled at the mammal swimming beside the tiny ship. If it was one thing good about the ocean, it was the life presiding under it. It was a shame that Emerald Weapon destroyed a majority of life under the waves.

Even a year after the crisis, the Planet was still recovering from its wounds. Many people moved from the polluted cities to the suburbs, thus leaving ghost towns behind them. 

It was unheard of to live in Midgar still. The contaminated city fell victim to METEOR a year prior. It was decided to never rebuild since the Planet found the dilapidated city a threat. 

It was better really, all of the Mako reactors were shut down and the Planet could create more life on its surface. God forbid the use of Planet energy for greedy purposes ever happen again. 

Yuffie's attention was caught as she noticed the ship coming to a stop; it was time to leave. Her journey would finally begin, she only hoped it would end in success. She could not take another rejection from him.

"Miss, do you need any help with your things?" A young man asked behind her.

Yuffie eyed the young crewman and shook her head. "No, thank-you. I can manage it."

The young seaman nodded as he handed her, her last bag and waved a fond farewell. Yuffie forced a smile and trudged off of the ship ramp. 

It was so pleasant to be back on foreign land! She almost missed the soft feel of crabgrass under her shoes. The taste of dusk tickled her tongue as she breathed in the night air. The fields of Rocket Town were indeed intriguing. She would definitely have to see her beloved profane pilot when she had time.

She wondered what the insane man was doing now, most likely cussing at his wife about a broken part. It was his nature to complain to Shera, it made him show how he really felt about her. Well, in a roundabout way, that is.

She was still a little far from the innovated town and day was abruptly drawing to a close. She knew she would not make it in time to order a room and rest. However, she **had** to make her way, even if she had to travel all night. Yuffie had to make it over the Nibel Pass tonight. 

"It appears there's no rest for the wicked." She mumbled half to herself.

Yuffie stared at her luggage and then herself. She could carry everything over the snowcapped mountains alone, right? She never needed help before, why start now?

Besides, she was certain it would be better to travel through the Pass at night than in the daytime. Less monstrous abominations roamed at night, or so Cloud told her. It was a shame the former SOLDIER could be less than adequate at times. 

Nodding, she placed the bags over her shoulders and grasped her beloved Conformer in her right hand. Well, it was of course just a precaution to have her weapon out. She never liked to be caught off guard without a weapon, not since the Corneo incident.

She cringed at the thought of that glutinous pervert laying a hand on her. She frowned when she remembered what her so-called friends had said when she was dangerously hanging from the stones of Da Chao. Vincent's harsh comment wounded her the most.    

It was as if he didn't care if Corneo raped her, she was that unimportant to him. Of course, she could see why. Not even an hour before her capture, she had stolen Materia from him. Thus, losing his trust and respect for her.   

She could still remember the look everyone gave her as she reluctantly placed the mixed orbs onto him or her. The piercing gaze of the gunman addled her more than she liked to admit. 

It was in the past though; she had grown up over the year they had departed. They had to look over her past transgressions and see the woman she had become.

Yuffie had to admit since her odd relationship with Reno, she had started to dabble in womanly arts of make-up. She started to use light blushes and eyeliner since Reno made the comment that she looked more masculine.

It pissed off that he could be so blunt. Sure, she was not as pretty as Tifa or the deceased Aeris, but still. She had a little time left to fully mature into a woman, right?

She had lost the baby-fat in her cheeks and gained a little size in the chest area. Reno even commented that if she kept the growth rate up, she could possibly come close to Tifa's size within a few centuries. He could be so cruel at times.

It hurt her that he never made a nice remark upon how she looked or acted. Yuffie changed her entire personality to fit his expectations, she somewhat regretted being something she wasn't. 

She was never made to act like a quiet lady that never stood up for herself. No, she always had to voice her opinion on matters that sometimes never concerned her. It wasn't her nature to be meek and lowly like others. 

She kept her eyes to the ground as she climbed the hazardous peaks. She never realized it would be this cold at night. Yuffie could swear she was beginning to turn a light shade of blue as she rounded an icy corner. 

She looked at the snowy peaks and assumed she was nearly halfway through the Pass when she felt some of the hairs on her neck stand up.

Her sixth sense was kicking in maximum overdrive when the tiny hairs began to prickle the back of her neck; something was out there. She could feel it. 

'Oh boy! This is just what I had in mind for a quiet nightly stroll through the happy mountains of Nibelheim! It's a shame no one is here to share it with me!'

Yuffie quickly drew her Conformer and readied it for the awaiting battle. She hoped this petty fight would not take long. She still had the objective of crossing this godforsaken pass.

She felt eyes watching her, calculating her every move. She hated being watched like a child. For the love of Leviathan, could brainless beasts not understand to leave her the hell alone? What did she ever do to them in the first place? 

She popped her neck and held the throwing weapon in front of her. Yuffie quickly inspected the Materia she had. Shiva, Cure 3, Leviathan, hmmm Ice 2? God! Could her Materia be even crappier? She had to kick herself later for being so careless not to equip the right magic for a battle in Happy Land.

"Okay, you got me! Come out and claim your prize my fellow abominations! I am a very tasty meal probably for some of you! It's a shame that you will meet your end!" She taunted whatever was staring at her.

Yuffie smirked in the darkness as she felt the sense of oncoming battle as a wave of adrenaline coursed through her veins like Leviathan on a tsunami rampage. She enjoyed the thrill of a fight; it was in her blood to desire the sense of mêlée.

She stood transfixed as she stared blankly at the snow and underbrush of weeded bushes. She could not find her danger area and it unnerved her. Something was not right here.

As she turned her glance to the side, she felt a rush of weight topple over her form. Attack from behind, how cliché. 

She mentally kicked herself for being so oblivious for checking from behind. It was one of the first rules of becoming a ninja; never turn your back on the unsuspected.

She already knew what the creature was that had the audacity to attack her, Nibel timber wolves. It would be something if she were to die by the hands or actually paws of a filthy creature. She still hadn't had the pleasure of not dying a virgin, she couldn't. 

Yuffie snorted at the brainless wolf. "You have picked the wrong day to piss me off!" 

The wolf made no comment as it tried to tear through her thick body armor. She frowned as she felt the smooth teeth break through the thick material. The only comment she could think of was, "Oh Shit!" 

She glanced at her right hand, empty. Where the hell was her weapon when she actually needed it? Life was so cruel to her at times. 

The brunette quickly grabbed whatever was useful to knock the crap out of the brainless beast. Smiling, she slammed the rock against its jaw-line. She smirked as she heard the wolf yelp in pain.   

She quickly escaped from the wolf's release and searched madly for her beloved weapon. "Gawd! I swear! Where the hell is it? Damn it!" She whined rather loudly.

She loathed having her back turned on the wolf but she had to find it, right? Yuffie eyed a shiny point protruding out of the white snow. How convenient for her weapon to be a dark crimson shade against random landscapes. 

She lunged for the blessed weapon and held it in front of her like a shield. She smirked evilly at the angered wolf. The battle was drawing to a close.

Yuffie placed a finger to her lips in sort of an adieu gesture as she muttered a few words. The wolf was encased in block of blue ice. She muttered a thank-you to the ice goddess she had called upon and left. 

"I hate snow, I hate snow, God I hate snow!" She growled trudging through the icy path. She lost the feeling in her lips and nose, soon her feet and arms would fail her. 

"Ugh! I hate this place! Why did you have to leave? And I bet you will be **so** ungrateful when I drag your sorry-ass home, Reno!" Yuffie muttered to no one in particular. 

Yuffie's brooding look changed as she heard something ahead of her. _'Great! If it's another one of those blasted…' _

Her sarcastic thoughts were halted when she heard an inhuman roar pierce her numb ears. Only one thing ever made a sound like that and she knew what or actually who it was.

She carefully proceeded to the source of the noise making herself known may cause a bit of a problem. It was not wise to anger him in a fight, she had learned from his temper.

The ninja's cerulean-eyes stared at the violet figure. She noticed why he had screamed before. No God's wonder, Nibel timber wolves yet again. 

_'Will they ever learn when to quit?'_ She groaned inwardly. 

Shaking her head, she focused upon the one on the left. Her Conformer imbedded itself in the brown wolf's side within a second of her throw. She smiled to herself as she heard the wolf lurch in pain. 

Her uninvited attack gave him the chance to release his brash attacks. Yuffie watched in awe as the menacing figure clawed his opponents to death. She knew the fight was far from over, when he looked at her position.

Her heart stopped as the demonic figure proceeded to her hiding placed. She closed her eyes in fear as he neared her; he would kill her now. 

Yuffie felt the demon's warm breath upon her chilled face. She opened her eyes in fear to see his form above her. He closed in upon as his claws dug further into the pristine snow. She was trapped between the icy ground and the lurching figure above her.  

She could almost swear she saw a fleck of human emotion within his ruby-eyes. The demon uttered a low growl that seemed to threaten her. She feared it would be her last moment on this wrecked plane. 

The demon inched closer to her face as he bared his teeth. Yuffie gasped at his gesture. Summoning all of her courage she finally whispered, "Vi…Vincent."

He stared at her dumbly as she uttered that oh so familiar name once again. It was as if he knew this tiny girl from somewhere. The demon noticed her pleading eyes; he had never seen anything like them before.

Yuffie hesitantly whispered his human name once more. Perhaps, he would remember her through his demonic state and revert back to his original form. It unnerved her seeing him like this. 

Her cast eyes widened as her compatriot roared in apparent pain. She eyed the source of his pain, another wolf. She felt him lift off of her as he clutched his bleeding side. Yuffie automatically scrambled for her Conformer. No one harmed one of her friends and survived afterward.

She sneered at the beastly creature. In a fluid movement, the Conformer struck in the wolf's side. Yuffie quickly pulled her blade out of the pained beast. With no compassion, she stabbed the wolf repeatedly. She never let up on the assault, she couldn't.

She finally dropped her weapon to see the mutilated body of the wolf. What had come over her? She had never taken pleasure in another creature's pain before.  What in God's name possessed her to do so now?

Yuffie wiped the crimson blood off of her beloved weapon. Sighing, she placed it with her other items and remembered she was not alone. Yuffie cursed herself for forgetting him. How could she just leave him unattended? She had not grown up.

Yuffie quickly placed a gloved hand on his violet side as she turned him over. The demon stared into her cerulean-eyes in fatigue. She allowed a wavering smile appear briefly upon her face as she pulled a small vile from her shorts-pocket. 

"Come on, you need to drink this, Vincent." She ordered him as she placed to red liquid to his black lips.

The demon hesitated a moment before he allowed the liquid passage into his mouth. It seemed he could trust this foreign girl. She smiled at him as she placed a hand on his bare chest. It was odd that she would come this close to Vincent, especially in this form.

The truth was Vincent had always had the macabre affect on her ever since she had met him in the ShinRa Mansion Basement. Chaos was no different. She could not distinguish whether it was his wings or just his obtrusive appearance that disturbed her.  

Yuffie always felt as if the dark gunman wished to stay away from people, especially someone annoying like herself.  Who could blame him? She was not his type to hold a conversation with, quite the opposite. She knew he could not stand to be even within ten feet of her much less, become friends. Vincent was never that social anyway. 

Whatever the case, right now he needed her help. It was apparent no one else was around to lend him a hand. She watched him as he fell out of consciousness. To her surprise, Vincent reverted back into his human form. She shyly turned her face away from the exposed site he gave. 

She smirked as she quickly tied whatever was left of his cloak around his slender waist. Truth be told, Vincent should really show his body off. He had a better body than Cloud, now that was indeed considered as sexy. It was shame he shrouded himself in the darkness as if it were his only friend. Yuffie shook her head at her random thoughts. Why did she care about Vincent anyway? Did he not consider her unworthy to live? He certainly as hell did not concern himself if she died. Why should she care for him?  

"This is crazy!" She mumbled to herself as she tried to help lift him off of the icy ground.

He made no attempt to move as she tried to wake him up. Yuffie grumbled at his apparent unconscious state, she would have to carry him off of this mountain herself. How convenient she was alone to handle this lovely task. She had things to do and carrying a half naked better check that half naked gorgeous man off a mountain. Her day just could not get any better.

****  

"Well Vincent, I suppose that's your place, huh?" She asked the unconscious man. 

Shaking her head, Yuffie pulled Vincent into the dilapidated mansion. To be honest, she kind of figured he returned to this horrid place. The manor walls just screamed gothic. 

She opened the large wooden doors with slight hesitation. Yuffie honestly feared what lurked behind the mansion doors. If her memory served her correctly, the old manor had various monsters roaming throughout the halls. It would be wonderful to see the kind face of Yin-Yang once again. The last encounter between the ninja and monster did not go so smoothly.

Yuffie averted her grotesque attention to her insensible companion. It was not good that someone like Vincent Valentine was not on alert. She had to admit; he looked rather delectable when asleep of course, not as handsome as Reno. Reno had something she could not put into words. She supposed the closest thing to describe her flame-haired love was his sense of ethereality. 

She shook her daunted thoughts out of her head as she trudged into what was to be considered the living room. Her eyes widened in surprise to see how everything had changed. Vincent must have redecorated after they parted ways. 

The entire room was draped in a Victorian style setting. Elegant wooden tables accompanied black leather sofas with a sense of class. Vincent certainly had taste. It was a shame he hid his interests so well, he could indeed become a marvelous interior decorator. Yuffie smirked at the thought of Vincent ever holding such an occupation. 

She lightly placed her unconscious friend on a nearby sofa. Frowning to see a slight chill from him, she laid a thin satin throw across his shaking body. She smiled at his look of contentment. Perhaps, he would not mind her staying the night with him. She, of course reasoned it was for his health and her curiosity of his house. 

Yuffie figured he would not mind her going into one of the bedrooms to straighten up a bit since she saved his life. In reality, he should be thanking her.  She gave a final glance to the sleeping man on the sofa as she quietly trailed up the staircase. 

'My God, he has changed the entire house! I never knew Vincent had it in him! My, my, my, our little Vinnie is a real homebody!' 

She graced down the dimly lit hallway as a shut door caught her attention. Her curiosity screamed at her to see what lay behind the door, perhaps it had a very interesting Materia, who knew? She hesitated momentarily as if hoping someone was not behind her to ask what she was doing.

Yuffie quietly opened the door to see the room enveloped in darkness. She quickly felt for the light switch that should have accompanied the wall. Finding it, she clicked the switch on. She squinted her eyes as light flooded the tiny room. 

Her eyes widened to see why the door was shut. This was apparently Vincent's bedroom. She inwardly felt as if she was intruding on his personal space but her curiosity prodded her to go further and investigate the private room. 

Her delicate hands traced the soft feel of the black satin bed as she concentrated on how a man so cold slept in such comfortable sheets. Vincent Valentine was indeed an anomaly that would probably never be solved. Not that she should take her time to get to know him anyway. Yuffie had better things to do than stay somewhere with a man that changed into horrid creatures. 

She mentally kicked herself for her last thought. How could she be so cruel to think of Vincent that way? Sure, his forms frightened her a little, but he never intentionally harmed her, not even today did he lay a single hand upon her. She was so wicked to judge him in such a manner. 

Yuffie was such a hypocrite to think she knew him. Apparently, she knew nothing about him, his quite sense of decorating proved to object his cold manner. It was shame he never acted out of context for at least once.  Now that she thought of it, she never remembered him ever to smile. Just even for the hell of it, Vincent   never exposed any emotion other than indifference. Was he afraid that his face may break if he smiled or something?

Whatever the reason, she knew he would never care to share his personal thoughts or feelings with her. Whoa, what the hell was thinking with _feelings_? The mildew in the old manor must be getting to her mind. Wait, she couldn't smell any mildew. Oh fuck. 

Yuffie stood in the center of the room and felt as if she would fall into a great precipice of detached perplexity. She allowed her random thoughts take control of her as she stared at the bed. She was zoning out again; and she knew could not stop herself from passing out. 

Her face grew solemn as images of her home, father, Reno, and all that she knew flashed before her icy-eyes. Why did this residence have to bring so many painful memories back to her? Perhaps, Vincent was right. This place was full of nightmares. It seemed, even when awake she could feel a coldness lurk within her soul, as she stood here utterly alone. 

She cursed herself for trespassing into this forbidden room. What if Vincent was to find out she was up here? Wasn't it bad enough that she was even in the mansion? She was certain Vincent would not like her company even if she had saved his life. She decided it best to leave now before her friend decided to sleep in his room. She could see him upset at her because she was in here. The outlook of a young woman in a guy's room that was three times her age did present itself to look indecent. 

Actually, it was unheard of for a young woman to take up with a guy that old. What the holy fuck was she thinking? It was indeed time to leave! 

Yuffie turned from the bed and waltzed out of the tiny room until she bumped into something. The force knocked her to the floor. "Gawd! What the hel…oh, Vincent!" She stuttered. "Um…um…how are you?"

The dark man said nothing to her as he merely stared at her nervous form. Yuffie could feel his bloody-eyes stare at her small figure. She inwardly wished that he would stop looking at her like that; he made her feel uncomfortable. 

Vincent glared at Yuffie in apparent disdain. "What are you doing here?" He asked coldly.

Yuffie cast her eyes to the floor in sudden trepidation. "I…I…was going to um…you know go to the bathroom. I um…didn't know where it was."

Vincent stared at her in obvious disbelief. "I'm quite certain that the bathroom is **not** in my bedroom, Yuffie." 

"Yeah! I um…just realized that! So, uh where is it?"

"It's across the hall from here." He said without looking at her. _'I'm surprised you did not notice it, even when the door was fully open.' _

Yuffie nervously tried to get up off of the floor but alas stumbled back down. She could kick herself for being so clumsy, especially in front of Vincent. Strike that, especially in front of a half-naked Vincent. The poor guy still had the torn cape wrapped around his slender waist. 

Yuffie blushed at the sight of his god-like form illuminating in front of her. Could she not stop embarrassing herself? It was bad enough to fall on her butt twice let alone turn red in front of a guy that once pleasured in shooting people. 

Yuffie's muffled thoughts were broken when she noticed a white hand in front of her. She looked at the pale hand dumbly before she realized he was trying to help her up. Yuffie hesitantly took his gaunt hand as he lifted her up.

The force knocked her against his bare chest. Yuffie's eyes widened as she felt his heart beat slowly. She had never heard a heart beat so resonant. It was as if she were in a cave that reverberated the sound a thousand-fold. She was no shorter than amazed to hear his heart. Truth be told, she was not even for sure if he had one. 

"Yuffie…" Vincent whispered into her ear.

"Ye…yes?" She rasped.

"I think you should go to the bathroom now."

Yuffie glanced at his stoic face and nodded. It would be wise to leave right now since the scene between them did look bad. "Alright…um Vincent?"

"Yes, Yuffie?"

"Would it be alright if I stayed the night. I mean just for tonight since it's kinda late and stuff?"

Vincent stared into her oceanic orbs for a moment before nodding in agreement. "Just…for tonight."

A wavering smile appeared upon her face. He was kind enough to allow her to stay. Maybe Vincent wasn't so bad. Perhaps, he even changed a little over the past year. She could only hope, right?

Vincent let her go as he went into his room. Apparently, he wished to find a new change of close since he wished not to roam around in front of a teenager almost naked. 

He leaned against the wooden door and sighed. That was indeed a close call. 

He glanced at his torn cape and shook his dark mane; it was the third time this week. Could he not control the demons inside of him for once? He hated it when one of them would take over and destroy God knew what. What if one of them hurt someone? He would surely feel guilty if someone died by his hand. 

He felt a slight pain within his heart. Why did she have to come here at a time like this? He could not trust himself around anyone right now, especially someone as temperamental as Yuffie Kisaragi. What in God's name possessed her to come here anyway? He could only guess. 

He very much doubted she came to soothe the demons that tormented his angst-ridden mind. No one would ever take pity on such a foul creature as himself. He was damned to be alone and live the rest of his life in a nightmare that he was conscious in. 

Vincent stared at the claw opaquely and clenched it with his other hand. He was such an abomination, even on the outside. He hated living within this form; he wasn't even a man.  

Vincent unwrapped the makeshift garb and placed it upon the bed. He pulled on a pair of black silk boxers and a pair of pants that accompanied them. Vincent also pulled on a translucent white shirt just in case Yuffie needed to see him again tonight. He hated to see her here with him in an uninhibited state. What if he hurt her?

Vincent cast his anguished thoughts aside and focused upon her staying here. He knew she must have found him somewhere within the Nibel Mountains. He could barely remember being up there in the first place.

All he knew was that one moment he was hiking within the snowcapped mountains the next, he felt a surging pain within his body. He tried to control the demon within his soul; alas, he could not. Chaos was the worst to oppress especially, when the bastard had thinking capability. 

Vincent damned himself for taken the vile that would turn him into the violet atrocity. However, believing his angel left it for him, he took it willingly. He inwardly feared that one day the demon would take full control and never allow him to change back. It would truly be his punishment.

Vincent knew he was alone because of his past transgressions. He could never be rid of his indulgences fully. No angel would come to his aid and rescue him from certain damnation. In truth, he was a modern Dante, pursuing a way out of this impermeable hell. If only he had someone to accompany him.

It was a trivial thought anyway. He could never survive without believing the wings of fallacy would lead him to a shore of blind hope. 

He was indeed blind, perhaps, sightless enough to actually enjoy not being alone here for another night. And be it another sin on his wretched form, he actually revered the fact that Yuffie had asked him if she could stay. And for that, he was undone. 

Young ladies did not stay with monsters that were three times their age. It was unheard of for an innocent child stay in the same house with such an abomination, especially unattended. What if someone were to find out that…

He couldn't think that. The thought in itself was inconceivable; it would be a sin to consider it. God, what was wrong with him? The demons were apparently taunting him once again. However he heard none speak within his anxious mind. It was odd since he could always feel them present but not now. What was going on? Was it a maniacal scheme his beloved other beings planned? 

Vincent jolted out of his morose thoughts as he heard Yuffie scream from the bathroom. Apparently, from her ravings, she stubbed her foot against the vanity. A small frown reached his face as heard her complain about her tiny injury. He knew she would at least say something along the lines of, _'Why the hell did you have to put a damn stone vanity in the bathroom?!' _

He wondered if she had grown up over the past year. It would be an odd thing to see the likes of Yuffie Kisaragi matured. The thought was almost frightening to envision. He could never see her change her personality, not purposely anyway. Her strident attitude and fiery soul was to be somewhat admired.

Admired? What was he thinking? He could barely stand to be in the same room with her, let alone admire Yuffie's attitude. What was wrong with him? He should not concern himself with other people's problems. Who was he to suggest something for someone's benefit? He thought he was past emotion, apparently not. 

The dark man sighed heavily as he heard the bathroom door open and close. He knew she was out and most likely would wish to chat with him over some trivial matter. It was her nature to 'shoot the breeze' as some called it. The truth was, Vincent never found it very amusing to talk of idle matters. Actually, no one ever bothered to trouble him with it.

Perhaps, that was the reason he stayed away from Yuffie. He had always reasoned it was because of her immaturity and lewd comments toward everything. He realized it was a pitiful excuse, the truth was, he was afraid of her. Not in the respect of utter fear, but one in a metaphorical sense. She asked questions usually pertaining to personal scenarios. 

He could not tell her of all the hell he had been through. He could not describe the harsh experiments, the countless nights of nightmares within the coffin, but mostly the rejection of the woman he truly loved. Why burden such an innocent soul with his tainted past? He couldn't.   

Yuffie was the perfect example of childhood naivety. It was rare to find such a flower among the harsh ruins of the so-called civilized world. He wished her innocence were not so rare; the world would be a better place with more people like her in it. 

It was of course, just a dream. Truly, the Planet would not better for anyone to live on. Life was an unbearable prison well, to him anyway. 

He still had to question her as to why she was here. He knew she was kind enough to drag his plagued form back to the Mansion but why was she even in the mountains in the first place? Was there something wrong? Surely, she would have contacted someone than trek across the land alone. 

It brought a foreign emotion to him as he thought why she left the safety of her for danger. Was it her father that wished to send her away or did something terrible happen? He was beginning to concern himself with her here. 

He knew it was a little out of character, but he would ask what was wrong. The question was, would she tell him the truth or wish him to mind his damn business? Inwardly, he hoped it was the former. Atypical indeed.  

Vincent exhaled as he heard a light knock upon the oak door. He expected the knock to come since he was certain Yuffie wished to at least say goodnight. That is, if she wished to bid a monster such kindness. He always thought Yuffie was uncomfortable around his appearance.

"Vinnie, are you gonna open the door or just ignore me…again! Come on I've been waiting out here for like two hours now!" 

Vincent lightly smirked at the exaggeration. He did not question the abrupt expression; it would gauche to. "I'm coming, Yuffie."

Vincent opened the door to see a young teenager wearing nothing more that a black knee-length Wutainese robe. He would not dare look to see what lay under there. Yuffie quirked an odd grin to him as she stared at him. Her staring at him was starting to make him feel a tad distressing.     

"Well, are you gonna wish me goodnight, Vinnie? Or, are you gonna rude to your houseguest?" 

"Um…I um…goodnight Yuffie." Vincent stuttered at her skeptical look.

Yuffie smirked evilly at his awkwardness. "You know Vinnie, you to get out more! I mean you never do anything! I found your ass back up at the mountain and like I don't know why you were there but a wolf almost kicked your ass!"

"I see. What were you doing there?" Vincent countered her.

Yuffie's smile fell, how dared he patronize her! "That's none of your business, Vinnie! Why are you asking! Gawd!" 

Vincent stared at her indifferently. "I was only asking since you never trek through Nibelheim. I was wondering why you would come so far unattended? I am…sorry if I upset you."

"Well, it sounds like you mean it. The truth is, I did come alone. It's not a problem at my house it's just…damn it…"

Vincent silently urged her to continue. "Well, I'm looking for someone. That's all."

"Who?"

"Well, why are you interested?" Yuffie stuttered. "I doubt you would have seen him."

"Perhaps, but perchance I have. Wouldn't that benefit your search and make less of a burden upon you?"

"Gawd Vinnie! You just wanna who it is...." Yuffie turned her back on him. "Okay fine, I'll tell you! I'm looking for Reno! He left a note saying his goodbyes yet again and left me! Go ahead and say, _'I told you so!' _Cloud and Tifa would have by now!"

"I wasn't going to say that." Vincent deadpanned as he stared into her cerulean-eyes. 

"What do ya mean? Aren't you like um…you know like _'Yuffie's so naïve! I would not put it past her to fall for some stupid Turk that only likes to drink and do girls!'_ I sorta figured you say something along the lines of that." Yuffie cast her eyes to the floor. "I don't understand what I did wrong. I thought that…"

"Thought that what, Yuffie?"

"I thought…he loved me." She said barely above a whisper. "I thought he wouldn't leave me. Wait, he'll see he's wrong! He always comes back to me. It's just that he has never stayed away for so long. I can see Dad shaking his head right now. _'Poor brainless girl! I'm ashamed to have her as a daughter._' Yeah, that would be Dad for you."  

Vincent said nothing to her brash comments she inflicted upon herself. He was inwardly horrified to see someone that was lively as Yuffie cloak her inward feelings so well. He never expected to see her feel pain as she had just expressed. It almost made him feel as if her were staring back at himself in a reflection. How could someone discourage a girl like herself? They indeed held no respect even for themselves. 

Vincent stared at her for a moment before speaking. "I am sorry to say I have not seen him lately." Lie "I hope that you reconcile your supplications with him. It appears he has some matters to settle on his own." Lie number two. 

Yuffie looked at Vincent as a tear fell from her face. "I'm sorry I have bothered you with my problems. I did not wish to discuss them with anyone from AVAVLANCHE because they would snicker about it and ridicule me for being such a crybaby. I'll leave in the morning so I will not trouble you any further."

"Alright. I will you see you in the morning then?"

Yuffie hesitantly nodded. "Yeah, I'll say goodbye to you before I leave. Um, one question?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Um, where do you mind if I sleep?"

"Oh, how impolite of me. I believe I have a room fixed down the hall to the right. It should be efficient enough to your liking. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask me."

Yuffie faintly smiled at his kindness. This behavior of Vincent was indeed odd. She wished to take advantage of it. "Thanks Vincent."

Vincent's pursed his brows together. "For what?"

"For being kind to me. I never expected anyone to show compassion for me. It's kinda weird, you know? Well, anyway goodnight and thank you again." She whispered as she shook his organic hand.

Vincent gazed at the fleeting gesture. No one ever touched him in friendship not even, people that knew him. 

"Um…goodnight Yuffie. I'll see you in the morning." He stuttered as he pulled away from her grasp. 

"Um…goodnight Vincent?" He nodded as he shut his door knowing full well he left a very confused ninja in the hallway.   

Tonight would be odd. He hoped that nightmares did not plague his mind. God forbid if Yuffie heard him screaming from one. Vincent feared she would look upon him in disgust to see his wretched form entangled in torn sheets. He knew that she would be like the others. She would leave him the moment he shown how weak he truly was. 

His good friends at AVALANCHE did the same to him when he stayed the night not long after Sephiroth's demise. Vincent cringed at the memory when he remembered the horrified look Tifa portrayed as Cloud stared at his beleaguered form with malice. 

The others were informed about that night. Well, for the exception of Yuffie. He supposed they found no reason to tell her anything about the incident. It shamed him that he could ever commit such atrocities. He wished not disclose whatever amity they shared.

Something inside gave him a grave feeling of this journey she planned. He could not understand why it vexed him so, but he wished not for her to go alone. It was unwise of him to consider such aspirations. What would people think if they seen a monster escort a girl to an imprudent man?

Reno did not deserve someone like Yuffie. From what Vincent understood of the Turk, he did not value his actions. Nor, did he understand why he would leave such a lively girl. Reno Edwards was indeed an ungrateful wretch that never cared for anyone but himself. In truth, it angered Vincent to see such a parasite even exist.

True, Vincent was no angel himself, but still. No man deserved to live if they treated a woman so abhorrently. Such beings merited a seat in Hell. It was a shame the arrogant Turk would not go there anytime soon. However, that could be arranged very easily.

What was he thinking? Vincent vowed never to kill another human unless it endorsed the well being of another, then he would take the life without a second thought. God forbid it would ever come to that. The action would perhaps drive him over the edge if he pulled the trigger.

Vincent closed his magnificent bloodstained eyes in apathy. What coerced him to contemplate such ideas? He had never thought of harming another person since the vengeful assault upon the crazed scientist a year prior. It appeared he was losing all that was left of his humanity. 

Vincent cleared his mind of his morose thoughts as sleep began to dominate his tired form. His last thoughts in the conscious world were not of his beloved angel, but the saddened look of a girl he barely knew. How anomalous his sub-consciousness could be at times.

****

_Author's Note: To be honest, I have the slightest idea as to where this fic is going! I hope that Vincent and Yuffie are not too Out-of-Character. It seems hard for me to capture their attitudes correctly. Oh well… Anyway, I will hopefully type the next chapter soon. Please let me know what you think.  ^_^   _


	3. Will You Help Me Up, Lest I Fall?

And so I shall say it once more I do not own Final Fantasy VII. The game and etc. belong to Square. (Disclaimers are so fun.)

            The Flame of You…

                                                                      Chapter 3

The harsh light of the sun's energy penetrated from the closed windows and emitted its blinding rays onto her closed eyes. The impish girl tried to ignore the annoyance the sun was giving her. Truth be told, she was not a morning person.  

Yuffie loitered within the tangled mess of black satin sheets; an apparent favored linen of Vincent's, and began to ponder of where today might lead her. She hated the fact she had no idea where to begin her search, Reno was not one to give certain details.  Of course, he purposely did that this time. 

She reasoned it was out of an intoxicated state that he left without a word goodbye. She smirked at the thought of him begging to return once he thought he would lose her to someone else. She knew he hated it when a guy would even look in her direction much less, hit on her. He was of course, the jealous type. 

Her thoughts stood to a halt when she smelled something. It was not a bad scent but more of a welcoming aroma. It was the one smell that always presented itself as hailed this early in the morning. She smiled to think she would be welcomed by an appetizing breakfast or actually who was making it.

Yuffie lazily got out of the queen-size bed and glanced at her reflection in the mirror. Good God, she looked rather horrid without any make-up! Sighing, she pulled a silver handheld brush from her bag and began to comb through the tangled mess of hair. 

She stopped brushing her sage locks as an evil thought crossed her mind. She laid the brush down and changed into something more suitable to greet her host. Surely, a man of Vincent's competence would not wish to see her in a skimpy nightgown. 

Yuffie checked her untidy appearance once more and skipped out of the room. She wished to see the look on the gunman's face. Hopefully, the expression would indeed be quite rewarding.

From a distance, she could inspect a dark man standing over an active stove with what appeared to be a spatula in his hand. Yuffie had to control a giggle that tried to erupt from her mouth. The visage of a dark man doing ordinary housework did tend to look quite unusual especially from Yuffie's view. 

"My God, Vincent! I never knew you had it in you!" She barked with laughter.

Vincent almost dropped the metal spatula as he heard her unexpected comment. Honestly, he would have noticed her presence the moment she entered but his thoughts kept him otherwise. 

"…Yes. Well, I thought that you would be hungry so…"

Yuffie nodded as she overlooked his progress. He was certainly full of surprises; she would enjoy seeing more of his hidden secrets. 

"Well…thank you. It's very kind of you to make me something before I leave this morning."

Vincent said nothing as he placed the food onto elegant China plates. His crimson stare fixed itself upon her intent gaze. Stoically, he handed her a plate of food and took a seat beside of her.  He said nothing as they ate in silence. Yuffie was somewhat disappointed that he did not question or ever flinch from her horrid appearance. 

Vincent eyed the girl's morning guise. He suspected that she did not care to look informal in front of him or wanted to see what he would have said to see her in such a state. The truth was; he did not care what she looked like; he was merely amazed by her current behavior.  Apparently, Yuffie approved of his culinary skills since he noticed the look of satisfaction upon her face.  A tinge of fulfillment filled within his darkened soul. He dared not question the unexpected emotion.

"Hey Vinnie, you know this is like the best breakfast I have had in a long time!" 

Vincent cringed at the nickname. "Yes…well um, thank-you for trying it. I assure you that I did not poison it."

Yuffie's smile fell to an agape expression. "Um…um…did you just make a joke or did I simply imagine that?" 

Vincent said nothing to the question. Instead, he continued to eat a piece of egg. What in the world had come over him? He never made a joke, especially when it concerned another person. It had to be the end of his sanity. 

"Vinnie? Um, are you okay there? You seem to be drooling."

Vincent dropped his fork. "Oh, sorry. It appears I did not get a lot sleep last night, I'm sorry."

Yuffie shook her tangled mess of hair. "Gawd! Why are so sorry? I swear I think you've gotten whacked too many times over the head with a rolling pin! You really need to get out more!" 

"Why would I need to get out more, Yuffie? I am not a socialist like you." He deadpanned.

"I…I…just thought you would like um…never mind." 

Yuffie looked at the plate of scrambled eggs and bacon as a security blanket from his dissecting gaze. She hated it when he would stare at her as if she were a virus. It was as if he enjoyed making her feel uncomfortable. And for that, Yuffie needed to leave.

"I'm going to go now. Thank-you for breakfast and letting me stay last night. It was very kind of you, but I must be off."  She stuttered as she got up from the chair.

"Wait." Vincent whispered from his seat.

"What?"

"I'm sorry I made you feel uncomfortable with my staring and lewd remarks. It's just that I don't talk to people."

Yuffie's eyes widened in disbelief, did he just apologize to her again? That was indeed un-Vincent-like. That transformation must have indeed done something to his thinking. 

"Um…it…it's okay. I think I need pack to now." She stuttered as she left the room. 

Vincent said nothing as she left the kitchen. Why did he always have to frighten off people with his actions? He shook his dark mane and contemplated a valediction to the ninja. It would be quite rude not to thank her for saving his life and wish her luck with finding that asshole. However, the last statement would be a lie.      

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a thud and a light curse upon the wooden staircase. _'She must have fallen on the staircase. I knew I should have replaced the flooring.'_

"Owie God! Stupid son of a…" 

"Yuffie? Are you alright?" Vincent asked from the base of the stairwell. "I heard your fall."

Yuffie glared at the gunman in apparent anger. "What's it look like?! I fell and probably busted something and here you ask if I am all right! I'm peachy!" 

"Here, allow me to help you up." He whispered as he approached her slumped form. 

"Ow, stop it! You're hurting me! I can get up myself!" She fumed waving him off. 

"Apparently not. You have sprained your ankle." He examined her swelling ankle with his human hand. "Come on, you need to rest for a few minutes."

"Vincent, I have got to go! I cannot rest, he needs me!"

Vincent's semi-concerned gaze changed to a stony expression as he lifted her into his slender arms. "I'm certain that ingrate would love to see you stagger yourself to him! You will not go very far on that ankle, Yuffie."

"Put me down, you bastard! I don't care what you suggest on my safety! How dare you speak about of Reno like that! It's not like your were any better as a Turk!" She seethed with apparent anger.

Vincent stopped in the hallway; she had struck a nerve. He placed her on the carpeted floor and stared at her with an incredulous look. "Walk." He commanded.

"Fine!" Yuffie clenched her teeth as she stumbled to her room. 

Maybe Vincent was right about taking a rest before traveling. The pain in her ankle was beginning to become unbearable as she placed more weight upon it. She could feel nausea overcome her as cold chills engulfed her form. She never knew so much pain could come from a tiny sprained ankle. God, she felt like a complete dumb ass.

She stumbled into the tiny room as she lost her balance. She expected a hard fall to the wooden floor but it never came. Yuffie looked up to see Vincent holding her waist. The look on his face still held apparent anger. She knew she pissed him off with the rude comment.

Yuffie snorted at her stupidity. "Yeah, yeah, you want me to apologize and say what kind of idiot I am for not taking your ever so wise advice, right?"

Vincent said nothing as he gently placed her on the bed and left the room. She glared at the open door; he could have at least been a gentleman and shut the door. Yuffie hated cynical people that angered her intentionally.

Her lewd comments about the ex-Turk stood to a halt as he entered with what appeared to be an ice pack. Vincent did not look at her as he placed the cold bundle upon her swollen ankle. Yuffie held back another offensive comment as he gently wrapped a small dishtowel around the pack.

"You should rest for a few minutes before you even attempt to stand up. Your sprain is quite bad for it to have swelled up the way it has."

"Lemme guess, it's an ugly shade of purple that has a greenish tint on the outside, right?"

Vincent looked into her eyes. "It's a close description, except it's a little black in the middle."

"Oh, how lovely! I'm certain Reno's gonna love to see my pretty little boo-boo! I hope he kisses it!"

Vincent decided it best not to comment on her apparent jest. He'd had enough about the drunken Turk to last a lifetime. Vincent kept his gaze upon her face. He noticed the pain in it when she lightly moved the inflamed ankle. It was a shame a Cure spell or potion would not alleviate her pain.

"Vinnie?"

Vincent flinched at the nickname once again. Could she not call him by his name? "Yes, Yuffie?"

"You don't like it when I call you 'Vinnie', do you?"

Vincent stared at the floor. "To be honest, no I don't." 

Yuffie looked down at her lap, as if she were ashamed she uttered the horrid nickname. She knew he hated it, but why on Earth did she still call him that? Usually, when she called Cloud, 'Spiky-Ass' or Tifa, 'Boobs' they told her to shut-up. It was strange Vincent never said a word to her about it. He was indeed, a gentleman, well at times anyway. 

"I'm sorry I called you that, Vincent. I'll try to stop doing it so much because I hate it when Cid and Barret call me, 'Brat' or 'Thief'. I understand your point." She whispered.

Vincent knew it was a little difficult for her to apologize. Yuffie was indeed, a proud girl. A proud girl, that still had emotions. It was odd that she could be so open with him and shut everyone else out with her wave of indifference. Wasn't that his job?

Vincent gazed into her cerulean-eyes; they seemed to cast him into a daze of unknown feeling. The oceanic orbs looked as if they beckoned him into their opaque void of fragile innocence. It was a cruel shame Reno did not take advantage of the inner beauty within this girl; even her eyes could captivate demons.  

Yuffie placed a delicate hand upon his organic one, the action made Vincent flinch a little. She pursed her dark brows together and stared into his bloodied eyes. It was odd that Vincent never left her like the others. Even if she were on the verge of death, her so-called friends would say their farewells and leave her to die…alone. 

It seemed that her dark comrade had the decency to restrain her from hurting herself even more. Why did that bitch ever leave him for such an ugly profound prick like Hojo? It made her angry to think of that woman again. Deep down, she knew someone else acted like the deceased scientist although, she would never consider admitting that irrefutable fact.

Finding her voice, she finally spoke to him. "Vincent, thank-you for helping me realizes how much of an ungrateful brat I have been to you. I believe my ankle feels better I think I can walk on it now." She said pulling herself out of bed. 

Vincent got up from his seated position on the bed and gently pressed her back down. "Yuffie, I think you should rest a few more minutes. The pain may be receding but it can be brought back when you apply pressure to it. That ice will numb it but it's merely a temporary pain reliever."

"So, how long are you saying it will take to be fully healed?"

Vincent stared at the floor. "A few days to the minimum. A sprain that bad can affect you for at least a couple of weeks…"

"A couple of weeks?! Good God, Vincent! I cannot wait that long to find him! I need to go today! I don't care if my ankle bothers me! I need to find Reno!" 

Vincent glared at her. "Go if you must, Yuffie. I will not stop you…"

"Good! Now, all I have to do is get my bags and I'll be out of your hair!"

"Tell me, how do you plan to travel?" He inquired, apparent sarcasm lay within his deep voice.

Yuffie looked at him dumbfounded. "I um…haven't that of that part yet. I planned on traveling by walking but now, that idea's shot out of the water. Maybe a kind chocobo will come my way!" 

Vincent exhaled as he laid her belongings on the bed. He placed them over his slim shoulders and extended his claw out to her. Yuffie looked at the metal appendage for moment as she placed her hand into it. 

Vincent pulled her up as he placed her once again into his stalwart hold. Yuffie somewhat blushed from the gesture as he led her down the stairwell. She stared at him in question as he placed her upon one of the soft black leather sofas. 

He placed a hand in the air to silence her question as he left her for a moment. Yuffie wondered why he would just leave her to wait for him like that. Did she not explain to him that she had to go? God, Vincent could be so inflexible at times. He reminded her a little of Reno.

She groaned at the thought of the flame-haired man and his corporeal hints. He always made sexual comments to her but she tended to ignore them. The Turk was merely a tease when it came to being serious with her feelings. He never noticed he hurt her when he would lead her on. That was partially the reason why she never slept with him. Who was to say he would stay with her after he got what he wanted?

She shook her head of the depressing thoughts as she could hear the metal clanking of Vincent's infamous boots enter the room. Her quizzical look stared at what he carried. Why did he have a black bag in his hand?

"Um…why do you have a black bag with you? It's not mine."

"Of course it's not yours, the bag is mine. Come on, we're going." 

Yuffie's raised an eyebrow in question. "**We're** going?"

Vincent nodded. "Yes, **we** are going. Come on then." He whispered as he picked her up. 

"Wait! Hold on a minute! I thought I was going, not we!"

"Apparently, you cannot go by yourself. I will not have you endanger yourself because no one would accompany you. Besides, I very much doubt you'll be able to catch a chocobo in your condition."

"Did I say I was gonna catch one? I could very well buy one from somebody! Jesus, Vincent!" 

"The closest person to sell you one is near Cosmo Canyon. I doubt you will trek that far on your ankle."

Yuffie snorted at Vincent's accurate acknowledgment. He was right, she wouldn't last that long. No alone, anyway. "Fine. But why are you coming? I mean don't you have to stay here and do whatever it is you do?"

Vincent gazed into her inquiring eyes. She certainly analyzed everything that went on around her. No God's wonder Reno left her, he probably could not handle her unending inquiries. The thought almost made him grin.

"I have nothing here to hold me back. You need someone to help you until your ankle heals and since no one other than myself seems to be free, I shall offer you my services."

"Vincent, you sound so professional! I love it when you talk proper!" She giggled as she placed her arms around his neck as he lifted her against him. 

Vincent shut the mansion doors as he carried her to the garage. Yuffie gave him an odd look as he walked to a tiny building and carried her across its threshold. The small action made them look like a strange couple performing the ceremonial task on a wedding night. Both never considered the thought. 

Vincent placed a majority of her weight onto his claw as he pulled a brown sheet off of something. Yuffie's eyes widened to see what lay beneath the tattered tarp. What in God's name was he doing with a motorcycle? That in its self was creepy! The idea of Vincent owing a beautiful machine, as this black bike no less than amazed her. 

"I know what you're thinking, Yuffie. Cloud sort of gave it to me after Meteor and I kept it in here."

"I swear Vincent…you are indeed full of surprises! What else is it that you're not telling me, eh? Do you by chance have a pool in the backyard?"

Vincent shook his dark mane as he handed her a helmet. "Do I have to wear this?! It doesn't go with my color!" 

"I see, so a black helmet will not go with that black tank-top or whatever you call it that you're wearing? Put it on before I have to myself."

"You wouldn't dare!" Yuffie challenged. "Besides, my safety is not that important!"

Vincent wrenched the helmet out of her hands and placed it on without question. Yuffie could have swore she seen a glint of satisfaction within his claret-eyes. Maybe he was changing into a cynical asshole she knew he was deep down. It would be quite interesting to see more of his unanticipated actions. 

He placed a scarlet one over his head and got on the black bike. Yuffie's lips turned upward to imagine him riding across the country with her holding onto his waist. This journey was beginning look more promising by the second. At least, she would not be bored with Vincent's company. Quite odd to think that someone like the ex-Turk would spark her interest so.          

****

Author's Note: First off, I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed my fic! Thank-you for the comments and suggestions! Really, they mean a lot! ^_^ Anyway, I shall introduce more people within the following chapters! It's starting to bore me without a little conflict and whatnot. Chapter Four shall hopefully be up soon!  


	4. My Secret Intention...

_Disclaimer: Don't own Final Fantasy VII, all rights belong to Square. (I believe I'm finally getting the disclaimer down! ^_^)_

                                                                The Flame of You…

                                                              Chapter 4 

Her butt was starting to get a cramp, even though she was sitting upon a soft cushioned seat. Her arms were growing tired from the fixed position around Vincent's waist. She let go a few times but placed them back when he would shout at her to hang on.

Vincent was so over-protective at times. It made her wonder if he ever got out more than this? Shaking her helmet-adorned head, she gazed upon the passing landscape. It was quite beautiful to see the land pass by at seventy-seven miles-per-hour. 

She could have sworn that she had seen a behemoth back there. Yuffie admired the wondrous sunset in the distance. She loved to see the pastel hues of pink and orange mixed in with dark purple. The colors seemed to envelope the sun in their fleeting union. She wondered if her dark companion noticed the beauty of the eve. Probably not, since he seemed to concentrate upon his driving. 

Yuffie had to respect his elite maneuvers. It was vigilant true, but it also had a sense of freedom bursting from its impetuous hold. Vincent must have done this before he was…changed.

She cast her eyes to the meshed ground in thought. It was kind of he to help her the way he had. Surely, he had better things to do than waste his time on her pathetic problems. Yuffie figured that he just thought it a kind gesture to lend a hand since she helped him and no one cared to concern his or her self with her. 

She felt a slight shudder as the wind bit at her naked arms. The night air was getting to her more than she would like to admit. Yuffie subconsciously snuggled in closer to Vincent's back. She smiled at the faint sense of security he seemed to give her. 

Vincent noticed her subliminal action and placed his unbuttoned leather jacket around her in a liquid movement. Yuffie's eyes widened from underneath the dark visor as she gratefully placed the black jacket around her. She was surprised to feel the extreme warmth Vincent gave off from within the coat. 

It saddened her that Vincent would most likely become cold since he merely wore a white top that exposed his pallid arms. Yuffie had to admit with the white ensemble accompanied with black pants and the red helmet he looked rather attractive. Well, from a distance anyway. 

Vincent had always given off a mysterious aura that seemed to surround his entire being. Truth be told, with this outlook he did appear to create a so-called bad-boy impression. A regular James Dean for the fickle-minded teenage girl to drool over. God knew how many women commented on his looks as a teenager. The thought placed a smile upon her rosy lips.

She wondered where he was taking her. Vincent never was much informative upon the details of their journey. She figured that she would follow his lead blindly. Wait. What was she thinking?! This wasn't her! Yuffie never followed another person's intentions! It was unheard of! 

But, why did she anyway? It had to have been either the absence of Reno or just her damned ankle bothering her. If she did not fall on those blasted steps than she would not be in this mess, would she? However, had she not had her little accident Vincent would probably not be here personally escorting her to her beloved. Ironic indeed. 

She disclosed her agonizing thoughts as she began to feel a little tired. She could barely hold her eyes open as she felt Vincent's warmth intoxicating her every breath. The night view was not helping either, as it subconsciously pacified her to sleep within its stalwart hold. And with that, Yuffie welcomed this ethereal comfort with open arms.

Vincent felt his companion fall asleep. His enhanced senses could feel Yuffie's comfort around him as she held onto his waist. Vincent intuitively pulled her closer to him as he drove through the hazardous gorges of Cosmo Canyon. 

He knew they needed to rest for the night. He could go on but something made him decide to stop for Yuffie anyway. He knew she would appreciate a comfortable bed as to lean against his uncomfortable form all night. Besides, he was certain Yuffie would love to see Red XIII or rather, Nanaki once more.  

The dark man turned up on the ridge that led to the small village and parked the ebony bike outside the city steps. He placed the bags over his shoulders and carried the sleeping woman within his arms. 

He noticed the odd look the gatekeeper gave him. It would be a strange sight to see a dark figure with a girl held securely within his arms. Vincent's anomalous appearance did not help matters either. He merely passed the man without a word as he carried Yuffie up the steps to his friend's observatory. 

Vincent gently rapped upon the tiny metal door as he situated Yuffie within his arms. The ex-Turk glanced at her sleeping face. He inwardly thought she looked peaceful while asleep. No wonder Cid always gave her a tranquilizer when she rode with him on the Highwind. 

Vincent's remnant thoughts were disclosed as the rusty metal door opened. His crimson gaze trailed to the floor to see a red wolf-lion beast stare up at him with a single gleaming eye. The red creature's tail lingered in the air, as flames seemed to dance from its winding movements. 

"Vincent, it has been some time since I have had the pleasure to speak with you last. What brings you here, my friend?" The beast spoke nonchalantly.

Vincent nodded in recognition. Truly, Red XIII was one of the few individuals he actually trusted. Perhaps one reason was that both were not exactly human. "Yuffie and I have been traveling all day. I was wondering if you would mind if we rested for the night?" 

Red stared at the sleeping girl held tightly to the gunman's prone form. It was atypical of Vincent to travel with someone much less, the companion being an individual like Yuffie. Red was inwardly surprised to see the couple together. The very idea of Vincent and Yuffie together did strike itself as odd. Red could only imagine what force caused the duo to team up. Was the world coming to an end once again? 

The lion creature nodded as he allowed the couple passage into his private chambers. He led the gunman to his bedroom and signaled for him to place Yuffie upon the soft linen sheets. Vincent obeyed as he quietly shut the door behind him. A fleck of desire to say goodnight disheartened the gunman since he did not wish to wake her.

Vincent followed Red out of the tiny room and sat parallel to him in the kitchen/living room. The beast stared at him with his single amber-colored eye as if analyzing his comrade's innermost thoughts. Vincent did not flinch from his friend's questioning gaze. He knew Red had many questions as to why he appeared with Yuffie in his arms unannounced. 

It would indeed be quite a surprise to see anyone at this time of night upon his or her doorstep. Whatever the reason, the beast would not inquire his friend to the point of discomfiture. It was not his place to judge or question others' actions. He respected Vincent too much knowing he would kindly do the same if their roles were switched. 

Red finally decided to speak since Vincent apparently was not going to start a conversation. His dark compatriot did not change too much in the past year. It somewhat bothered him that his gloomy friend never seemed to lighten-up. Even Red knew how to act 'human' once in a while.

"So Vincent, what brings you here?"

Vincent gazed into his friend's eye. "I am accompanying Yuffie to find someone."

"I see. So tell me, how did you two meet? Did she call you? Yuffie never called us about her search well, me anyway. She never seems to tell me anything anymore." Red shook his fiery mane.

"She stumbled upon me in the Nibel Mountains yesterday. This morning, when she was about to depart she sprained her ankle and could not travel alone. I knew she was not going to stay until her ankle was well and so, I decided to escort her."

Red was surprised to hear Vincent's rather long explanation. It was rather timed to say the least. Shaking his head, Red hopped off of the cloth sofa and walked to the refrigerator. 

"Do you want anything?" He offered.

Vincent shook his head as Red returned with a small apple clasped within his muzzle. "Sorry about that. I tend to eat something a little late at night. Anyway, how are the others doing? I have not heard from anyone since Cid dropped Yuffie and I off to our homes. I have not seen anyone other than you and Yuffie in close to a year. Am I not that important to talk to?" Red laughed gruffly. 

Vincent stared at the canyon leader for a brief moment before speaking. "I have not spoken with anyone either. They have not contacted me since Meteor, so I suppose they do not wish to keep up a correspondence with me."

"It would be like them to forget about our little adventure. Although, I am not for certain since I heard that Cloud and Tifa are indeed busy with a child of their own. I figured that would be a reason they have not called lately. However, I do not see why Cid or the others wish not to chat a little. I suppose I'm pitiful at maintaining a conversation without almost every word relating to profanity."

"Red, you're probably the only one that can hold an intelligent conversation."

_'My, my, I see that Yuffie has rubbed off on you a little, my dear friend!' _"Oh, I see. Well, I suppose you wish to rest since you have traveled all day. I'm sorry to say that I only have my bed and what you see here as suitable sleeping areas. If you wish to take one then by all means do so. I very much doubt Yuffie will move over to share my bed since she seemed a tad bit dead to the world." Red chuckled. 

Vincent nodded in gratitude as he watched the red lion-creature walk to his bedroom. "I suppose sleeping on the floor will door wonders for my back! Goodnight Vincent, I shall see you and Yuffie in the morning hopefully?"

"Yes, of course, Red. Goodnight." 

Red smiled at his friend and shut the metal door behind him. Vincent thought it best for the young elder to stay with Yuffie. He dreaded the night if he fell into his nightmarish world once more. Vincent did not want either of them to hear his cries of pain. He would sometimes transform halfway into one of his horrid abominations as he awakened from one of his nightly hallucinations. 

Perhaps, he would be lucky again and not go through another nightmare. It was quite odd that he did not the previous night. It was somewhat of a release from his reoccurring nightmares. Vincent could only wonder why one night out of the past thirty-one years of nightmare-filled hours of darkness did not have him in such distress. What kind of force could give him such peace, he could only guess.

He unbuckled the metal-tipped boots and laid them upon the tiled floor as he curled up on the cloth sofa. His back faced the chair as he stared into the darkened room. The gunman's Mako-enhanced eyes bore into the wall that separated him and the others. He wondered how Red was fairing upon the cold floor. A smile seemed to faintly grace his pallid lips, as he thought of the other taking comfort in the soft sheets. It was considerate of Red to lend Yuffie his bed. 

Vincent turned to lie upon his back. He wished he could pull the white shirt off and expose his bare chest to the cold air. The truth was, he was not very comfortable sleeping with a shirt on at night. He usually slept without one but since he was at another's household and he escorted a young lady he had to be a gentleman for their sake. He knew both of them would gawk at what lay beneath his garbs. 

Various scars from his unnecessary surgeries and abhorred transformations caused his flesh to tear in diverse areas. His back looked as if he were a disobedient slave that bore many whelks from his master. The wings of Chaos caused the vile scars that littered his mid-back. 

He would usually heal from his wounds within a day or so, but the scars still remained. He supposed it was a reminder as to why he was so hideous to people. It was partially the reason as to why he wore his heavy attire. He did not appreciate people staring at his depraved form. It made him feel more insecure.

He regretted that his cloak, his security blanket, was beyond repair. Why was he so foolish as to not have pulled it off before his transformation? Always before, he had and it saved his shield from being damaged. He would have to substitute it with the leather jacket he had purchased a few months prior. It was a poor conciliation for his beloved cloak, but necessary.

Although, he somewhat felt well without the burdened garb. It seemed to lift an onerous weight off of his slender shoulders. He noticed his wardrobe slightly changed as well. He never wore anything but basic black accompanied with his cloak. It was rather odd he would wear the parallel to the dark shade. He had not placed a white shirt over his body in ages, well in public anyway.          

Although, he would never conceive of the idea he was slowly changing his inky mood. He had always considered returning to the falls and never leave the mysterious crystal cave. He had spent many hours there in silent thought of his beloved angel, the angel that had forsaken him. He could not hold it against her since she knew what he was. 

Vincent was on the verge of becoming an incurable ascetic until he had the impromptu encounter with the infamous Materia Hunter. Why did she have to save him? Could she have not been like the others and left him to die? He could only decipher that she had taken pity upon his inferior form. He had to repay her naïve kindness with the offer to escort her to a man that did not even appreciate her. 

Perhaps, it was wrong of him to help her find a man that wished to delight himself in the frivolities of drinking and sleeping with prostitutes. The very thought of Yuffie loving a vile creature like that made him repudiate in contempt. From what he had heard of the Turk, Vincent held disdain for the young man's belligerent actions. Yuffie was naïve to see love from a man that did not even realize she existed. And for brief a moment, Vincent actually held himself a degree higher than the fiery Turk.

He closed his ruby-eyes as sleep overcame his tired form. It was odd that he did not feel the sense of dread within his state of unconsciousness; perhaps he would have another night's rest without his demons plaguing him.

****

Red sighed as he came out of his tiny bedroom. He made his way to a vacant sofa and eyed Vincent's supposed sleeping form. The beast had to hold back a snicker the way the gunman slept. Who would have thought Vincent would sleep on his side with a small throw over his lean form? Red thought it somewhat appealing.

The canyon leader knew his comrades would be on their way to wherever they were going. He was somewhat curious as to whom they were searching for. Vincent never gave him the name of the lost person. It was certainly not an AVALANCHE member since they had spoken of all of them. Perhaps, it was one of Yuffie's relatives? Although, the thought of a missing relative did strike itself as odd since the Wutainese usually never moved away from the isle. 

Red dismissed the thought as he presumed Yuffie would tell him who it was anyway. The ninja was indeed such an informative soul, quite opposite of her counterpart. He derided at the thought of the duo in an argument. God only knew who would win it. 

Red noticed his bedroom door opened as he seen a young teenager emerge hobbling out of it. She apparently did not look too appeased considering the constant yawning and muffled curses coming from her docent voice. The young leader clarified that his thieving friend was indeed not a sunny person. 

Yuffie glared at Red in apparent drowsiness as she lay idly beside his furry coat. Yuffie smirked evilly at him as she rubbed his head as she would a dog. She was teasing him and he hated it.

Red snapped at Yuffie's caressing hand in annoyance. "I am not some dog to addled with, Yuffie."

"Yeah, yeah, you're the smartest being on the planet and all lowly humans should bow to you. I wonder if that counts if you're royalty or not?" She giggled slightly.

"Whatever Yuffie." Red snorted in mock disdain. "You should keep your voice down, considering Vincent is still resting."

"Oh, he is! Dude!" She smiled at the gunman's sleeping form. "He so adorable when he's asleep! He looks just like a little baby tiger! I wanna cuddle him and take him home!" Yuffie said rather loudly only realizing her mistake when a pair of claret-eyes stared back at her.

"Oops." She uttered as she quickly wobbled to the kitchen, trying to save herself the embarrassment of an interrogation.

Vincent merely eyed her delicate figure as he looked to Red for an answer. The beast shook his head silently urging him not to ask. Vincent glanced over to her oblivious form once more before standing up. 

"I suppose when you are ready Yuffie, we shall go." 

"Mmm-hmm! Okay! Um…be back in a minute!" She mumbled with a piece of apple in her mouth. 

Yuffie entered the tiny bedroom and began to change clothes. She discarded the dusty black tank for a backless red halter-top. She tied the duo of straps of the shirt located at the neck and lower back in a tight knot just in case the top fell. She would hate to show anyone her bare essentials ince she did not wear a bra with the top.

A fleck of redness reached her face at thought of what her guardian or Red would say. Surely, both would turn their heads in embarrassment at her bare glory or simply stifle a chuckle. The truth was she had no package to embarrass anyone with.  

She frowned upon that fact, it reminded her Reno's kind comment. The remark played repeatedly in her head everyday. She was hurt that he could say such things to her and not notice how much he ever hurt her. Yuffie had to restrain a sob before it erupted from her clenched mouth. 

She closed her eyes and thought of why she was even on this wild goose chase in the first place. Clearly, she should move on and find someone else, but the nagging feeling to be closer to Reno ached her tired heart. She was afraid he would break it again. 

Opening her tear-filled eyes, she pulled on a pair of black leather pants that she had purchased in Midgar before it was destroyed. She knew her father did not approve of the chaps saying they looked 'inappropriate' for a girl of her status. She loved to wear the slacks just to spite the old man. 

With a chained belt to finish her 'brash' ensemble, Yuffie examined the swollen ankle. She made a disgusted expression to see the purple and black blotches that covered the sprain. She knew her heeled boots were out of the question. 

Conceding, she could not wear the pants without the boots to along with it. Her shocking outfit would have to wait she supposed. Perhaps, a gray see-through sweater and dark denim jeans would suffice for the day. It was adequate to wear a warm outfit since Vincent's bike did seem to addle her with the reoccurring gusts of wind hitting her entire body. 

She replaced her clothes for the modest outfit well, semi-modest anyway. She would still have to wear the gray bra to match the sweater. A black one would tend to stand out under the dull color. She was not that bold to be so presumable for a guy well not to Vincent anyway.

She felt that she should keep her pride to a minimum. Considering, that a very mature male was kindly escorting her. She should at least be civil enough to him by not flaunting herself like a prostitute. She was beginning to wonder why she was changing her personality with the dark man. 

She noticed her brash attitude was decreasing to a certain level of appreciation. Before, she had not shown much respect toward anyone excluding Reno of course. She had changed a lot of things about her in order to appease her fickle lover. She hated not being herself and somewhat regretted doing so in the first place. 

Yuffie's thoughts were halted when she heard a light peck upon the metal door. She quickly chucked her belongings together in her bags and hobbled out of the door. Her male compatriots must have gotten to the point of impatience. She smirked at the idea of seeing the masculine duo tapping their impetuous feet on the tiled floor. It was unlikely, but funny to think anyway.

She noticed that Vincent replaced his white shirt for a scarlet one. The garment matched the color of his magnificent eyes. Wait, magnificent eyes? What kind of metaphorical junkie had she turned into? Damn those secret romance novels she read. 

Vincent eyed her in recognition as he handed her a plate of what seemed to be breakfast. She looked at the fruity en masse and smiled. How did they know that peaches and oranges was what she usually ate in the mornings? Did they read her mind or something? 

Oh well. She had better things to do than analyze the every action they executed. To figure out the true reason why men did anything would send the most rational person onto the point of utter insanity. She decided it wise to just not question it further. Besides, she had to leave soon anyway and why start off the morning off with unanswered questions? 

She glanced at her furry compatriot and noticed the questioning look within his amber-colored eye. She figured Vincent must have given the bare minimum as to why they were here; it would be like him to.  She figured the beast's confusion would have to be something that she would have to remedy. Smiling, she bent down to Red's level and tapped his muzzle.

"Good morning, oh Genius One!" 

Red grinned showing his porcelain teeth, she was going to be a wise-ass this morning, very predictable of Yuffie. "Good morning, Yuffie. Did you sleep well?" 

"Um…you want me to be honest?"

"Yes, how did you sleep?"

"Um…not to be rude Red, but your bed is hard as a rock. Strike that, it's harder than a rock! Gawd! How can you sleep on something so stiff? It almost gave me a bad backache!"

"Well, to me, it's very comfortable. Besides, I was not expecting you to be here last night. I'm sorry the bed was not satisfactory to you."

"Um…well yeah. I have to go soon. I hate getting up in the mornings, stupid sun!" Yuffie grumbled as she rubbed her tired eyes.

Red chuckled deeply as he looked at the ex-Turk. "I suppose you two will be leaving then?"

Vincent gave a slight nod and placed their bags over his shoulders once again. "Red, thank-you for letting us stay last night. I will gladly pay you or whatever you like."

"Good God, Vincent do you honestly believe that I would want money for letting you stay. Think of it as my hospitality. Besides which, I wanted to see you guys again since I had not had the chance to visit anyone."

Yuffie rubbed Red's head before carefully standing up. "Thanks, Red. Really, I appreciate you letting us stay even though the bed was stiff. Now, I gotta go and find Reno!" 

Red's mouth dropped open slightly. So, that's whom they were searching for? Why were they searching for an asshole like him? Did they intend to bust his ass over something? 

"What? What is it Red? Have you seen him?!" 

Red stared into the ninja's pleading eyes and gently shook his head. "I'm…sorry, Yuffie. I have not seen him in quite some time. The last time I did he was passing through with some woman that I did not recognize. He wished to stay at the hotel, but being a loud, rowdy man he is the innkeeper kept him out. I suppose he wanted a, what do you call it, a good time? I told him myself; to leave and with cursing violent threats he left."

"Oh. I see. Thank-you Red." Yuffie stared at the floor.

Red caught the look and could have kicked himself for his evident stupidity. Yuffie was looking for him because she liked him. How could he be so blind as to not see that? Actually, how could she be blind to even like him? Did she not realize that man was not someone to linger with?

"I am sorry, Yuffie. I am certain with Vincent's help you will find him."

The ninja gave a silent nod and placed her arms around his soft neck. "Thank-you, Red. I mean for everything. I shall hopefully visit you sometime soon."

The lion-creature grinned lightly as he nuzzled her shoulder in response. "No problem, just don't get caught stealing. I very much doubt Vincent will enjoy bailing you out of jail."

"Hey!" Yuffie flipped his skull. "And I was about to say you were one of the few people that I actually liked! Forget it now!"

Red chuckled under a growl. Nodding, he saw the girl to the door. 

Vincent was about to place her into his arms before Red motioned for him no to. "Vincent, I need to ask you something before you leave." Red looked at Yuffie's questioning gaze. "In private."

"Oh, I see, leave the ninja out, right? Is this an all boy's conversation?" She said with a tinge of sarcasm.

Red shook his fiery mane. "Yuffie, it's just that I have to ask him something. It's not that important to know."

"I bet it isn't! Fine, when you're finished I'll be waiting outside…alone!"

"Good-bye, Yuffie" Red smirked as he shut the metal door. Turing, he eyed the tall gunman. His dark friend looked as if he were not even concerned with what Red had to say. He had to admit, Vincent still held the qualities of a Turk. Perhaps, some things never changed.

"I need to ask you something and please be honest with me, alright?"

Vincent silently urged for the leader to continue. "Well, why is she searching for Reno?"

"Because she is. Why do you ask, Nanaki?" Vincent asked coldly.

Red was astounded to hear Vincent use his real name; he never used it before. He must have struck a nerve by questioning him about Yuffie's search for Reno. The question was, why did it bother Vincent so?

"I was merely wondering why she would. I don't like his actions and I am very much surprised that she would even search for him. Did he…do something to her?"

Vincent glared at Red's subliminal question. A trace of ire could be sensed within his soul. The very thought of someone hurting her like that seethed throughout him. He would not mind to turn into one of his abominations just to see the offender die. 

"Not that I'm aware of." The gunman spoke monotonously. "He left with a note informing that he was leaving her. She, of course is searching for him and **I** am accompanying her."

Red cast his gaze to the floor. How unusual for his dark friend to stress the word 'I' in his sentence. He cleared the pondering thought and looked into the gunman's eyes once more. "I lied to her about seeing him."

"What? What do you mean by seeing him?" 

"I have seen him lately, a few days ago, actually. I did tell the truth about who was with him but I was not certain to tell her that I had. Vincent, I don't want her to find him. I know what kind of person he is as to leave someone like Yuffie for a lowly prostitute that clings to him."

Vincent made no comment as Red continued. "Vincent, I don't believe you really wish her to find him either, right?"

The gunman could merely nod. It was surprising that Red could read his thoughts so easily. "I truthfully do not wish her to, but I promised her I would help."

"Whose to say you can, but suspend it for a while. Perhaps, in time, she will realize what kind of asshole he truly is. I would hate to see her hurt because of him."

Vincent said nothing to him in response, he couldn't. "Vincent, I want you to promise that if you do find him, and mostly likely you will, to not leave her alone with him for a long time. I have never liked him and I believe that he may hurt her if he's angered."

The ex-Turk nodded in silent agreement. He could not allow her to be alone with the drunken Turk; he esoterically already knew that. 

"You have my word." Vincent muttered as he opened the door once more and stepped out. Red followed his friend's exit and waved the couple off. Inwardly smiling, he noticed how they looked when Vincent placed Yuffie back into his slender arms and carried her down the steel ladder. Cute but anomalous none-the-less.  

Vincent carefully placed his companion onto the cushioned seat as he locked their bags into place. He noticed the leather jacket she handed out to him as he gingerly put it on. Vincent passed her the black helmet and watched as she placed it over her head. He inwardly leered at her conformation and got on the bike. 

Yuffie automatically locked her arms around his waist as he started off. He knew that she was wondering as to where they were going today. He had the slightest idea where to go. He realized that he could not take her somewhere oblivious to Reno's taste. It was best to stay away from beaconed cities with the pretty neon lights of bars and strip clubs.

Junon and the Golden Saucer were certainly out of the question. Vincent focused upon a random city that had a vague population and not much interest to the consuming eye. He pondered for a moment before an idea was brought to mind. Of course, how silly of him to forget the wrecked city of Gongoga! 

The ruined city held little to no interest for anyone. The only thing that was recognizable about the decayed town was the knowledge of Zax being there. Cloud had mentioned the first class Soldier coming from the city and that his parents were still alive. It was a shame they had not found out the news of their son's passing until lately. Shame indeed.

The gunman turned his head toward his passenger to see her staring off in a side direction. Yuffie always seemed to look at what was passing by than what lay in front of her. Vincent had to admire her carefree outlook upon the simplest of things. He, himself never took the time to sit down and admire a sunset or respect a shooting star in the night's hemisphere. Well, not in a long time anyway. 

Vincent turned his view back to the dirt road and finally noticed the city and its destroyed reactor. Long ago, he had seen the plans for the reactor to be constructed. He had a feeling that something would happen to the massive structure. The constant earthquakes and disruptions within the Planet would cause almost any edifice to collapse within minutes. 

It was just as well. What man made, could also be destroyed by Nature's fickle mind. The Planet would be better off without the reactor since it absorbed its precious life source from it. It was the greed of man that had brought the downfall of the ShinRa. Vincent had to frown at the irony of it all.

Once upon a time, he too, was part of the so-called industrialized family. He actually felt a part of something when he had an official occupation with the company. Vincent could actually be considered normal well, on the external part anyway. He had always been a monster from the start. It was a shame he did not notice that until his so-called creator opened his demonic eyes.

Vincent clenched his clawed hand in slight anger. It was his punishment to be an unsightly abomination. The myriad of sins he had constructed built onto his soul to carry more of a demonic appearance. He needed to die for his crimes. 

The ex-Turk usually felt the urge to just end it by pulling a simple metal trigger. Sometimes at night, he would stare idly at the gun his beloved gave him. It would be such a waste for him to go on. And yet, through the entire dramatic irony of it all, he could never render himself to do it. Was it the fear of dying or something else causing him to always give the gun a second thought? He could only guess as to why he would never succumb to the idea. Would it not be better for everyone if he did not exist anymore?

He could feel Yuffie hold on tighter to his waist. An instant shudder pricked his tainted heart. This feeling did not know when to stop. It was as if he had never felt this odd sense before. Why was it bothering him so? He thought he could finally hold control over his bodily emotions apparently; he was mistaken.

Vincent noted the small road coming to a close as he sighted numerous houses in the distance. The cobblestone pathways led to the small homes in a somewhat touching manner. Vincent helped Yuffie off of the bike and carried their luggage to the small inn for the eve. He observed the halfhearted looks the townspeople gave them as they entered the city. 

Mouthed words such as 'odd' and 'disgusting' could be heard by his sensitive hearing. He noticed Yuffie was apparently not paying attention as she kept her gaze to the dusty ground. Vincent placed his organic hand within hers and looked into her cerulean-eyes. Why was she so disheartened? 

"Yuffie, what is the matter? You seem…unhappy." He mouthed in slight concern. 

Yuffie glanced at him in surprise. "Why are you asking me if I'm all right?"

"I was merely apprehensive by your expression."

Yuffie shook her head. "Vincent, can you please speak in English I do not understand big words that well."

"It's nothing, Yuffie. I was only wondering what was wrong. I'm sorry that I seemed intrusive to your privacy. It will not happen again."

The ninja clasped her hand with his in a tight hold. The action made Vincent stare deeply into her watery eyes. "If you must know Vincent, this place brings back some memories to me. Before you joined us, Cloud, Tifa, and I were here. The ShinRa were also at the sight searching for a certain Materia. They discarded it thinking it was a sucky Summon, which was the Titan Materia. Anyway, before we obtained it; Rude, Elena, and Reno, were talking in the road." 

Yuffie shook her head and made a sarcastic chuckle. "They were discussing who they liked! Elena, of course, said her declaration of love toward Tseng. Rude muttered Tifa's name and Reno said nothing as to whom he liked, that was actually the first time I seen him. Now that I think of it, I realize how much I liked him even then."

Vincent urged for her to continue the account. "Well, they must have seen Cloud's Chocobo hair as they prepared for battle with us. It was kinda odd to see Elena run off for help as Reno and Rude stayed behind to fight us. Reno and I began to fight while Tifa held Rude off of Cloud." 

She stopped as she rolled up a sweater sleeve. She pointed to a slim scar the traced around her upper left arm. "Do you see this scar? Reno gave it to me by his nightstick. And, that bastard hurt badly! You wouldn't imagine the power in that little metal stick! He of course, paid for it by my Pinwheel hitting his arm. You can see a similar scar on his opposite arm. That's quite odd that we have almost identical scars on opposite arms. Strange." 

Yuffie stopped talking as she began to drift in memories long since past. A faint urge to change subject and make her smile prodded through Vincent's mind. Inwardly, he hated to see her like this. Her sad nature somewhat bothered him more than would have cared to admit. Yuffie was not meant for depression. Seeing her, this way begun to unnerve the gunman. 

Vincent squeezed her hand for assumed reassurance. In truth, he only wanted a response from his companion. Vincent wanted to see her happy and delving into memories with the useless Turk did not seem to help matters. 

"Yuffie, we could visit the reactor if you would like?" 

Yuffie shook her head. "No, I think I'll just rest at the inn since Reno does not seem to be here. My ankle is starting to bother me again."

Vincent nodded and picked her up. Yuffie rolled her eyes at his gesture. Would he ever let her walk on her own for once? She was certainly not a child anymore. Did he not realize a little pain never hurt anyone; it actually made people stronger? Well, metaphorically speaking.

Vincent ignored her glare and carried her to the makeshift inn. He placed her on the cot and examined the bruised ankle. His piercing eyes inspected the ankle as he touched it with his human hand. "Does this hurt?" He asked monotonously. 

Yuffie nodded. "A little. I'm not a baby, Vincent. I can walk myself without your help."

Vincent ignored the comment and concentrated upon the sprain. Yuffie looked at his unbroken meditation. It seemed as if he were focusing upon something that did not even concern her swollen ankle. His eyes looked as if he were light years away from her. She wondered what her dark friend could be thinking about. God forbid it was about that woman again.

Sometimes, it would anger her to hear him talk about her alone upon the decks of the Highwind. Vincent would speak out loud as if she were there. Why did he hang onto a woman who wasn't even tangible? It finally came to her. 

Yuffie Kisaragi was jealous. She envied the dead scientist because she had something Yuffie could only dream of obtaining. The woman was loved and she never even appreciated it. The sad thing was, that Vincent would never move on from the lady in white. She would forever plague his mind of bittersweet memories of a future that was never meant to be. And for that, Yuffie mentally suppurated.

She noticed he still had his thoughts elsewhere but his hand was carefully massaging the sore ankle. He was so gentle to the touch, but she silently knew the man was capable of killing without difficulty. His touch seemed to soothe her throbbing pain as she gently closed her eyes and allowed him to knead her ankle. Her careless action was not something she would normally do, but she was not to argue about it. She couldn't.

Vincent finally snapped out of his entranced daze as he noticed his companion seemed to be asleep. He faintly smiled as he stopped caressing her ankle. Normally, he would never conceive of healing another's pain, but in this circumstance, he done so without thought. What was wrong with him? 

He was both angered and confused at himself. This unexpected visit had inverted everything he knew and understood. Why she had to come across his revolting form; he would never know. However, in a morbid sense he welcomed it. 

His thoughts lingered from the sleeping ninja onto where they would be going next. He wanted to keep her away from Reno as long as possible of course, without her realizing he was doing so. She would be angered that even he intervened with what she desired. He only cared for her well being, that was all. 

Yuffie mumbled something inaudible in her sleep. Vincent looked upon her peaceful form with a face of indifference; she was the picture pure serenity. How come had he not noticed that before? It angered him that Cloud and the others treated her poorly during their journey. Even when, she was sorry for stealing their Materia, they would not treat her fairly. He himself felt guilty for his actions that day at Wutai. How could he have been so heartless? He remembered the angered glare he gave to her when she stole his Materia. If he could take back the expression he would have. 

His silent temper seemed to hurt her when he glared at her. He visibly remembered what he said when Don Corneo held Yuffie and the female Turk hostage. His cold remark echoed throughout the cliffs of Da Chao as Corneo blabbed about whom he was going to choose for his latest concubine. 

The thought of the pig-headed man made Vincent seethe with anger. He remembered his cavalier remark about not caring what Corneo did as so much the way he was doing it. The quote made him regret it fully. 

He had not intentionally meant it towards Yuffie. He was angered about the stolen Materia and the predicament the ninja was in. He thought she would have certainly gotten out of Corneo's grasp. The main reason as to why he was so angry was the very thought of Corneo raping her. 

He had to control his demons as they wished to break free from his blackened mood. Seeing Yuffie, hanging helplessly made him feel as if he somehow failed. If she fell, he would have to add another sin to his list. 

His heartless remark was mainly a smokescreen as to how he truly felt. Vincent Valentine was afraid. He was afraid that if she were harmed, he would never be able to live with himself. What the fuck was he thinking?! Too many nights of staying awake had to of addled his brain somehow. The thought of having closeness to the ninja seemed to have vexed him. 

The gunman began to drift off into unwanted sleep. He stood from the bed Yuffie was sleeping in and looked about the one-bed-room. It would not be decent if he slept beside of the young ninja. 

The apparent platonic relationship they had would be marked as a fallacy. What would people think if they were sleeping in the same bed even though, nothing went on between them? He shirked from the thought of it.             

Vincent seated himself in a hard wooden chair. It was a poor substitute from what he was accustomed to, but it would have to do. He glanced at Yuffie's sleeping form once more before drifting off to sleep. It was odd that for a third time he had not been introduced into his wonderful world of unending nightmares. He dropped the thought as to why he has a short release from them. 

He inwardly knew the truest reason lay within the back recesses of his morose mind. It was a shame he would never admit to that fact, his broad judgment would not allow him to.

****

Author's Note: I needed to end it somewhere or I would have gone on. Most likely, this may develop into a long story. I am hopeful of it. I cannot write a short story to save my life! LOL! Anyhoo, please let me know what you think so far? ^_^


	5. What is it that You're Not Telling Me?!

    _Disclaimer: Don't own FF7, people should know that by now. (Sighs…)_

                                                              The Flame of You…

                                                          Chapter 5

"No…no…no!" Yuffie mumbled in her sleep. "Stop it! Don't do it! Please, I beg you!" 

Vincent heard her muffled cry as she screamed out in terror. The ex-Turk revealed the Death Penalty on impulse. He glanced about the room ready for any intruder. He examined his surroundings, sensing nothing, he checked on his companion. 

He noticed the tears fall from her shuteyes. Vincent automatically placed a gloved hand upon her delicate face as he rubbed her salty tears away. He finally realized what he was doing and jerked his hand back as if burned. What was he doing? How dare he touch her in such a manner! This comforting thing was certainly getting out of hand.

"Yuffie…" He gently whispered in her ear. 

He noticed no movement from her. Trying again, he whispered a little louder into her ear. She slightly turned on her side and continued to sleep. Vincent decided to let her rest for a few more minutes. His main purpose was to keep her stalled as long as possible, right? 

God, That was rather selfish of him! His tinge of abrupt happiness without the thought of searching for her beloved, how egotistical! What was the matter with him? Should he not see her with that lowlife she loved? Wouldn't his debt he owed her be paid in full? What was he thinking? 

Was that all Yuffie was, an obligation? He admonished himself at the thought. He had no idea what to think or believe anymore. Everything around him seemed to spin out of control and he, powerless to stop it. The only thing that actually made sense through this entire wonderland was the girl he vaguely knew. The ironic thing was; he followed her blindly as she led him through the rabbit hole. 

This entire journey had him confused. This girl confused him. One moment she was her usual annoying self, the next, she would play the part of a damsel in distress. Women would always be an anomaly to the gunman. 

Vincent looked at her restless form. What had bothered her in her dreams? An angel such as herself should not have nightmares, ever. The illusions of desolation were created for monsters like himself to bear. The bastard Turk must have tainted this angel with his abominable sins. 

Vincent surged with abrupt anger to think of her so-called lover to pain her so. He had a feeling her nightmare had to something to do with the Turk. Call it a sixth sense, his demons lured within his disavowed mind. 

Vincent threw all of his consciousness thoughts aside, as gently held the trembling girl within his slender arms. His crimson-eyes stared about her shaking form as he tried to comfort her in some way.  He whispered reassuring thoughts into her ear, as he felt her shaking stop. Vincent noticed her troubled expression change to one of serenity. 

He felt a glint of contentment to see her in peace once more. Vincent gently placed the ninja back into the rumpled sheets and took his seat in the wooden chair. The ex-Turk stayed awake the rest of the eve, subconsciously watching his companion sleep. 

****

The dawn awakened its sleeping children with primitive dark clouds. A sense of rain could be felt within the humid wind. Echoing roars of thunder could be heard within the far distance. It was the presage of an upcoming storm.

The gunman stared at the massive clouds in indifference. He loved to see the magnificent rolls of thunder and streaks of lightning fill the sky with unearthly wonder. Sometimes at night, he would sit upon the mansion rooftop and stare at the endless foray of lightning dance across the blackened sky. It was a shame he shared the sight alone.

Vincent internally longed to watch the stormy cabaret with a companion. However, no one in Nibelheim would seem adequate to sit upon a metal rooftop with a freak of nature staring at a wild thunderstorm. The act in itself would seem a tad odd.

Vincent heard another crack of the gods' wrath as he turned to stare at the sleeping woman behind him. She looked so peaceful in her temporary slumber, even in a wake of a terrible storm. How unusual to see someone to sleep through such a cacophony. 

He regretted to awake the sleeping beauty, but had to. They had to be on their way before the storm reached them and caused a fantastic way to start of the morning. He inwardly dreaded to go to their next position; which was the deliberated town of Corel. 

Vincent wondered what his dear friend of the mining town would say, as he and Yuffie dropped by for a quick visit. Most likely, the robust gunman would say vile comments about him under his breath, while he gave a warm welcome to the so-called 'brat'. 

The pessimistic man figured that they had not forgotten what happened a year ago, how could they? He disclosed the morose thoughts and quietly turned to his sleeping partner. 

Gently, he placed a gloved hand to her shoulder and shook her. Yuffie mumbled and tried to return to sleep. Vincent was however, being the ardent man he was, stayed persistent. His timed patience paid off, as he seen a pair of gray-eyes replicate his fiery stare.

Yuffie tiredly nodded in recognition as she got out of the tiny cot. She acquiesced for him to leave, while she changed into something more suitable for the day's expedition. She watched his ebony hair sway in the air as he left her to change. She somewhat envied her friend's long locks to her own.

She brusquely stared at her reflection in the tiny mirror. How could Vincent stand the way she looked? Her hair was a bobbed mess and tiny dark rings were traceable under her tired eyes. She must have looked like the bride of Frankenstein to him. 

In truth, she did not feel like dressing up. Who was she to look sexy for anyway, certainly not her fellow companion. One look at her in a red cocktail dress, and he might run from her in complete terror. That would be an action Reno would do.

She substituted a white tank for the dirty sweater, as she replaced the dark jeans to a pair of khaki pants. She then tied the pant straps that held the sides together, as she carefully placed her petite feet in a pair of leather-boots. The outfit looked a little rustic, but it was comfortable none-the-less. 

She pulled what little hair she had back in a small rubber band. Her make-up was a bit runny from the constant tossing she had done all night. Surely, Vincent would say something if she left it alone.

However, the dark man was not one to talk. He seemed to never care about his appearance. He rarely changed his drab wardrobe of intermediate colors to a look of something new. It surprised her to see him in navy button-up shirt accompanied with a pair of black dress pants. The pants would always stay the drab color. There was no arguing with that. 

She wondered out of brim curiosity, as to what he would look like in khaki pants or better yet, beach shorts! A slim smile came to her face at the thought. Perhaps, if their journey led them to Costa Del Sol, maybe she would get to see the icy man in a pair of black surf shorts. She could dream, couldn't she?

Wait. Why was she thinking of Vincent like that? No, She had to find Reno! What would he say if he found her thinking of another man like that? At one time, she had promised the fiery Turk, that he would be the only one she would ever love. She could never break her promise to him. It was a vow she honestly intended to keep. 

She needed to stay focused upon her mission to find her lover. She had to question why Vincent was not so pushy with this little escapade with her. Did he not find her presence annoying? Good God, he was always Mr. Serious with everyone. He seemed to be less, stoic as he used to be. It had to be the demons reigning heavily upon his astute judgment. 

Yuffie felt a pang of sympathy for the gunman that claimed himself a monster. Did he not see that she had never thought that of him? Well, the first time she swore he was a vampire trying to take her blood, but that was in the past, right?

She knew Vincent would never forgive himself if something terrible happened to someone. He would take the false burden of guilt upon his weakened shoulders and carry it even after his death. Yuffie inwardly knew the man had at least contemplated suicide once after his awakening. She felt concern for him.

Concern. Yes, that's what it was, concern for her despondent friend. 

Yuffie shut the morbid thoughts out of her mind as she readjusted her eyeliner with a small pencil. She had to at least look presentable to her friend and others before they ran from her in utter horror. 

She quietly closed the door and met Vincent's semi-appealed gaze. She handed him the tiny bag as he placed her in his arms. She knew he would carry her until she was fully able to walk on her own. She fairly felt a sense of security within his hold. Reno was certainly as hell never kind enough to carry her anywhere. Vincent was the perfect example of a gentleman, and she candidly respected that.                           

Yuffie inclined her head onto his chest to hear his massive heart beat. She looked into his downcast eyes. He seemed to be deep within thought, once again. His thoughts must have troubled him, since he did not seem to notice her staring. She wondered what could possibly be so wrong. 

"Vincent? What's wrong?" Yuffie questioned, concern reigning heavily within her docent voice.

Vincent stared at her with his jeweled orbs and subconsciously pulled her tighter to his form. Long tendrils of ebony tickled her face as he walked to the bike. He said nothing, as he placed her on the leather seat and handed her the dark helmet. 

He glanced at her once more before getting on himself. It somewhat angered her that he would ignore her like that. Why was he giving her the cold shoulder like this? Did she upset set him by showing her concern? Jesus, God, could she not do anything right?

Vincent felt her confusion lurch within his damned soul, he had ignored her. It was a reasonable argument that he had left her hanging to question his silence. How would she take to the truth if he told her what was actually roaming through his mind?

Good God, she would never forgive him if she knew. The others seemed to have marked him with their silent malice. His transgressions in the aftermath of Sephiroth's demise still rang heavily through most of the teams' refulgent memories. 

Vincent dreaded to meet them again because of the past matter. He knew that along this solitary journey, he would meet the ghostly faces of his so-called friends. He simply prayed they would be lenient upon his tattered soul, and not turn one of the few people that still considered him human away from him. He needed her.

Wait. What was he thinking? These unannounced thoughts were beginning to get way out of hand. Needing Yuffie? Would that not be that same as needing a skin-eating plague? To everyone, they would think that about the cynical ninja, except him.   

Many did not see the way she cared for people. He wished the world would see how she had befriended a monster, and did not shy away from that fact. He knew she pitied his wretched form, but why? Aeris and Tifa only talked with him when necessary. The men only discussed serious matters with him, perhaps because he had always said cryptic responses. Even Cloud, would withdraw himself from his darkening presence, as if he were a leper. 

Vincent gently pulled Yuffie closer to him. He could feel the slight protest from her by his unexpected action. She was mad at him for being so distant. He could not blame her for being so devoid to his icy touch. He wondered if he had always had that effect upon people. 

He gently spoke through his helmet as turned to meet her shielded stare. "I'm sorry for not answering you before, Yuffie. I was thinking and did not realize you asked me a question. We are going to Corel and then…the Golden Saucer." He hesitated to mention the annoying amusement park. 

Surely, Reno would not be there to cause a problem. His silent prayers were answered as Yuffie snuggled closer to his back. "I don't believe Reno will be there, you know? He told me he always hated that place. But, you never know, right?" 

A slight frown traced his pallid lips under the helmet. That was correct, he did not know. However, in an odd sense it seemed Yuffie wanted to go to the noisy place if her gallant Turk was there or not.  He remembered the lights and endless venture of people in costumes beckoning him to play God knew what. 

Vincent hated people harassing him for entertainment. The truth was, he was not the social type. But, if it appeased his companion, he would go and 'try' to enjoy himself. However, he would first have to see the former AVALANCHE leader in an obligated visit. 

How he longed to just stay away from people that seemed to hate him. If only, he could take Yuffie with him to a secluded place and just enjoy each other's company. It bothered him that Yuffie seemed to cling on to that damned Turk. The gunman had inwardly hoped she would forget him and move on.

Yuffie needed someone that could treat her the way she deserved. Good God, it was rare to find someone like that. He had intuitively made a list of people that Yuffie would be compatible to. No one seemed to fit the occupation. 

He knew it was rather wrong of him to think of whom his comrade would live a happy life with.  Vincent threaded through various AVALANCHE members and guys that were close to Yuffie's age. No one. Maybe he… Shiva, it was a sin to think of such things!               

Where the fuck did that come from?! It addled the gunman more than he would like to admit. The raw sense of subconscious feelings ate away at his good judgment. The very thoughts were blasphemous. But why did they come to remind him so? The agony of betrayal nagged at his beastly heart, as an ethereal feeling comforted it equally. The confusion was too frustrating.

Vincent hated his confused status. Where had his undying love for his angel gone? He had promised her that he would always love her and there would be no other, he promised her. His vow of unending loyalty could not go unbroken. It was not in the stars for the promise to fade from his mind if he broke it by his own will. 

He jolted out of his maddening thoughts as he noticed Corel in the distance. From the looks of it, Barret had indeed remodeled the town to one of livable standards. The lights of homes seemed to be a beacon in the dusky eve. 

Vincent eyed the darkening storm behind him, as he noticed Yuffie's head resting upon his mid-back. This idealess crusade was indefinitely tiring her out. He also needed to check her ankle since he had not done so last night. 

He wondered if her sprain was starting to heal from the absence of pressure she had applied on it. Vincent knew it would heal within a couple of weeks. He secretly hoped she would not wave him off to find Reno on her own. She couldn't travel the world alone; it was too risky. 

Vincent ceased his protective thoughts as he pulled into the sleepy town. He placed Yuffie into his arms, as he walked through the newly paved streets of Corel. Indeed, Barret had taken the town for a 180° turn.

The illuminated streetlights were not powered by the means of Mako, but raw electricity. Blue cobblestone walkways led to newly built houses that seemed to have a style as to the village houses of Kalm. Vincent had to admire Barret's sense of leadership and ideas. 

Surely, the rough-talking gunman had settled into his role as mayor of the mining town. It was indeed, a place suitable to live. It seemed Barret's wish to reconstruct the town had come true. Vincent noticed Yuffie's silent smile as he walked to the apparent living quarters of her old friend. 

The ex-Turk carefully placed Yuffie on the ground as he gently rapped on the glass storm door. Both waited for an answer as fireworks could be heard in the distance. They knew it came from the Vegas-like resort, such a joy. 

The door opened and caught their attention once again. Yuffie smiled at the proprietor of the home.

"Hello Marlene! How are you doing?" Yuffie automatically bent down to the girl's height.

Marlene abruptly embraced the ninja in a tight hug as she giggled into Yuffie's ear. "I'm so happy you came Auntie Yuffie! And you brought Uncle Vincent too?" She questioned as she seen the gunman towering over them.

"Yes, Vincent and I have come to visit you and your daddy. Tell me, where is the Old Man anyway?"

Marlene looked thoughtful for a moment, and then frowned. "Daddy went to some kind of meeting. He told me he would be back in a couple of hours. But, you know what?" 

"What, Girlie?"

"Elmyra's here, she's watching me until Daddy comes home! Come in and sit down! I sure Elmyra would love to see you and Uncle Vincent! Come on Uncle Vincent!" Marlene giggled as she clung to his waist. 

Vincent gave Yuffie an unsure look as she silently urged him to place Marlene on his shoulders. He obeyed her silent suggestion as he placed the six-year-old upon his slender shoulders. To any stranger, the trio would look as if they were a family coming home from a day at the park.

The gunman placed Marlene on the ground as she happily skipped into the living room. The little girl urged for the visitors to sit down as she ran into what appeared to be the kitchen. Both had to wonder what their little hostess had planned for them as entertainment, they would not be disappointed.

Yuffie eyed the living room. Barret could not have been the decorator! The royal-blue wall paint complemented the dark wooden floors. Various trinkets adorned shelves and tables, as the television and entertainment system seemed to be the main focal point of the room. The ninja had to envy Barret's sense of good machinery. The gunman did have a sense of excellent taste when coming to the wonderful world of electronics. 

She noticed Vincent's preoccupied glance at the books on the shelf. It figured. Her dark comrade would have to ogle the books instead of a beautiful television set. She highly doubted that Vincent even owned a television. Yuffie always believed he read books and whatnot to occupy his time, than to meddle with a noisy television. 

The truth was, she did not have one either. Wutai was not a town that basked in the good sense of modern day entertainment. She would have to take advantage of her friend's up-to-date style of living. That was another reason she hated from where she came from. 

Her concentration was broken when she felt an abrupt pounce upon her lap. She grunted at the weighted impact to see little Marlene looking as if she done nothing wrong. Yuffie retracted a smirk to the little girl. Marlene was so much like her at her age. 

"Auntie Yuffie, Elmyra said she would see you two in a few minutes. I got her to do something for you guys!" Marlene smirked evilly.

"Marlene, what are you plotting?" 

"Nothing Auntie Yuffie! Honestly!" 

Yuffie shook her head in disbelief. "I know that look and tone and it means you are doing something!"

Marlene gave Yuffie a dumfounded look as she tightened the yellow bow in her hair. "What do you mean by that, Auntie Yuffie?"

Yuffie shook her short hair as she stared into the girl's russet-eyes. "Because I used to have the exact same look and tone when I was about to do something! I have a bad feeling that I'm rubbing off on you!" Yuffie teased.

Marlene smiled as she hugged Yuffie's neck. "Auntie Yuffie, you're my hero! I love you so much!" Looking away, she noticed Vincent's intrigued stare at the couple. Marlene smirked as she said, "You two, Uncle Vincent!"       

Vincent merely nodded as he looked away with what could be possibly justified as embarrassment? That was strange! Marlene noticed the subliminal emotion her 'uncle' was demonstrating as he eyed her 'auntie'. 

"Auntie Yuffie, I need to ask you something in private! It's about girly things, you know?" Marlene pulled at Yuffie's arm, as she beckoned her to follow her upstairs. 

Yuffie hesitantly stood up. She looked at Vincent in uncertainty, as she silently nodded that she would be back. She could only hope that whatever Marlene was going to ask, it would not pertain to her guardian. 

Yuffie walked carefully up the wooden stairs, minding her ankle, as she was escorted to Marlene's room. Yuffie could only smile at what she had expected to see in a typical girl's room. The overturned table with miniaturized porcelain teacups and a teapot, which was missing its lid. A few rag-dolls were strewn on the tiny full-size bed that had pink sheets to compliment the lavender walls. 

Yuffie noticed a set of picture frames that contained a few familiar faces. She picked up one of Cloud, Tifa, and Marlene in the middle. The picture must have been taken around a year ago since, Tifa didn't have a golden band accompanying her hand in the picture. Cloud was always shy about asking people serious questions especially, when it came to ahem…secret intentions.

Yuffie smiled at the picture and picked up another one. Her heart felt a bittersweet sadness to see a beautiful girl holding a pretty bouquet of lavender irises. The young woman wore a pastel pink dress accompanied with a red jacket. Her emerald-eyes seemed to stare at the beholder of the picture. Even in the photograph, the ghostly stare of the dead Ancient seemed to touch Yuffie's heart. In truth, she missed the Flower Girl.

Yuffie placed the picture down as she noticed Marlene's saddened expression. It was apparent that she too, had missed the Flower Girl. Even though, Marlene barely knew her, she still felt a maternal link with Aeris. 

Yuffie nodded in silence as she lightly hugged Marlene out of comfort. She knew death was a very hard thing to handle, especially when being so young. It reminded her of losing her mother at such a young age. In fact, she was merely a year younger when she lost one of the most-dearest people in the world to childbirth.

Yuffie bent down to wipe a single tear from Marlene's eye as she pulled back a few unruly strands in the chocolate-colored hair. "I miss her too, Marlene. But, she would want us to strong and happy, you know?"

Marlene simply nodded. "That's what Elmyra says, but then she begins to cry. I know the Flower Girl would want me to be happy it's just that I miss her, you know?"

Yuffie simply nodded. "I know. I do too. She was very kind and always looked upon the future. I believe she somewhat knew she was going to face Sephiroth, but it was on her own terms."

"And look what he done, Auntie Yuffie! I have that man! He killed a lot of people, stabbed Cloud and Tifa with that stupid sword, and murdered Aeris! I hate him!" Marlene stomped the floor in anger.

Yuffie shook her head. It was not time to argue about the entire truth of Sephiroth and the Jenova Project. A child's mind could not fully grasp the truth that it was not aware of. Nodding Yuffie let the conversation go. Besides, she did not want to see Marlene upset. Her visit with the little girl was to be a happy one.

"Marlene, what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

The tiny brunette looked into Yuffie's cerulean-eyes as a smile wavered upon her rosy lips. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot! I'll tell you, but you must have tea with me first!"

The teenager shook her head in unaccredited amazement; the mind games children could play on people!

Yuffie helped lift the table back on its right side and placed the delicate porcelain tea set upon the table. She found the teapot lid under a nearby rag doll and gently placed it back on its correct location. Yuffie smiled at the little girl that set parallel from her. 

The tiny girl in the blue dress smiled as she handed Yuffie a 'real' crumpet to her. "Care for a crumpet, Auntie Yuffie?" 

Yuffie smirked at the girl's gesture. "Why, I would love to have one, Miss Marlene!"

Marlene beamed at Yuffie's comment. It greatly appeased the child; it had been a long time since someone played 'tea' with her. Marlene finally brought up what she was going to ask her. A mischievous smile came to her cherry lips as she drank her 'wild berry' tea. 

"Auntie Yuffie…" 

"Yes, Marlene?" The ninja inquired, inwardly knowing the question was about to be asked. She truly hoped it was merely a random question, nothing too personal.

"Um, why did you two come together? What I mean to say is, that are you and Uncle Vincent um…ahem…you know…" She giggled before finishing. "…Going out?"

Yuffie's face fell to a perfect tone of white. She knew Marlene had to bring something up about her and Vincent. Good God, was it that obvious to people? Wait? Was what obvious?! Oh shit.

"Auntie Yuffie, are you all right? You seemed to have went silent there!" Marlene's evil smirk still lay upon her oval face.

Yuffie glanced at the girl with a blank expression as if dumbfounded by the simple, yet embarrassing question. How could Marlene have asked that? Of course, to a child, the simplest of things could be easy to misinterpret. Of course, that's what it was, a simple misunderstanding.

"Of course not, Marlene. Your Uncle Vincent and I are searching for Reno. He's the one I'm in love with. Your Uncle is only being kind enough to help."

"But why didn't you get Uncle Cloud or Tifa to help? Why did you choose Uncle Vincent?" 

So many random questions, Yuffie wished Marlene would stop her innocent interrogation. It was beginning to weigh heavily upon the ninja's psyche. "I um…well Cloud and Tifa are always busy and Vincent well…we sort of met unexpectedly. I hurt my ankle he offered to help, and would not take no for an answer. Sometimes, that man can be sooo stubborn." Yuffie shook her head. The answer should be sufficient enough. She tended to leave out the parts of seeing him transformed and the fact of staying with him.     

Marlene shook her head in disbelief. "Whatever you say, Auntie Yuffie! But, I think you believe he's a hottie!"

"Marlene, you shouldn't be saying things like that!" 

Marlene smiled. "Okay Auntie Yuffie, I'll stop. Besides, I'm sure Uncle Vincent is waiting on us to come down." The little girl clasped unto Yuffie's hand and escorted her down the wooden steps. _'I'm sure you feel nothing for Uncle Vincent! Why did you quickly deny it and blush, huh?' _

Yuffie carefully made her way down the wooden steps, when she noticed Vincent had company. The strange glare Elmyra gave her seemed to irk Yuffie. Parallel to Elmyra, was the old grouchy bear himself. She noticed the odd death glare Barret seemed to have given Vincent before they came down the steps. She felt Marlene loosen her death grip on her hand as she ran to her father.

"Daddy!" Marlene ran and jumped into the former miner's lap. Barret made an, 'oof' sound as he gave his daughter a bear hug. 

"Love you too, Marlene! How's my little girl been?"

"Great Daddy! Uncle Vincent and Auntie Yuffie have come to visit us!" The little girl wrinkled her nose in pacification.

Barret glanced at the ex-Turk, then to the girl on the stairs. A smile spread across his lips as he stood from the recliner. "Brat! You've got a lot of guts comin' back here!"

Yuffie gave the gunman a puzzled look until he gave her one of his killer bear hugs, with Marlene clinging to her leg. The sight of the expression to any eye would deem itself as odd. 

Barret finally let her go to see her gasping for breath. Smiling, he quietly escorted her back to the sofas and sat down in his favored leather recliner. He eyed the couple parallel to him; both seemed tense, well Vincent anyway. To Barret, the former Turk should feel uneasy. It was hard to forget some things. 

Yuffie noticed the tense glare between the older men. What went on between them when she and Marlene were upstairs? Barret had always respected Vincent and vice versa. Perhaps, it was nothing. She tended to take things too literal at times.

"So, ahem…Grouchy Guy, what have you been doing since our little rendezvous last year?"

Barret's cold expression returned to his normal proud, gruff look as he turned his attention to the ninja. "Workin'. I can see that you've probably been sittin' on your ass while, everyone moved on, right?" 

"I wouldn't say sitting on my cute ass, Barret…more along the lines of enjoying life. Really, you should do that sometime. You know, shoot the breeze, take Marlene out and like jump in the fountain all day!"

The dark man shook his head. "I see that you have not changed. So tell me, why are you searchin' for who ever again? Whose the worm that stole your Materia?" 

Yuffie shook her head. "No, I'm not seeking revenge, Barret. I'm looking for Reno, he left and I will find him." She beamed with a forceful smile. Why had Vincent not told him the full story? She would have to question her silent friend later.

Barret made a grunting noise of discontentment. Yuffie knew he was going to lecture her about her fling with the Turk again. Good God, had she not heard enough from them last year? It would never be the end of the 'I told you so' or 'See I knew this would happen' comments. 

"I told…" Yuffie broke off Barret's sentence. 

"I will not hear it again! I am tired of every one of you telling me that it's wrong to love him! He does love me! Reno's only confused about our relationship, you know?" She growled, holding her crumbling ground. A tear threatened to escape a stormy-eye.

Barret shook his head. "Yuffie, it's just that I don't want you hurt by him."

"I won't be!" Yuffie stood up in anger. Vincent placed his human hand on her tense arm in attempts of calming her down.

Barret noticed the gesture the altered man gave the ninja. What was he doing? Barret stood up as well. "I see that you take her case too huh, Valentine."

Vincent turned his crimson gaze from Yuffie to Barret. The piercing stare seemed to unnerve the new mayor. "I will stay by her side until she finds him." He said in docent tones of serenity. 

Barret clenched his good arm in annoyance. "It's like you not to care, Turk! Once a damned Turk, also a damned Turk! You wouldn't give a flying fuck if she died, would you? Just like you supposedly cared for the waterfall chick!" 

Vincent stood up, apparent anger replaced his composed tranquility. Vincent's crimson stare turned to a bloodied gaze of fiery anger. Black locks of ebony fell over his magnificent jeweled eyes, as if a dark beacon in the night beckoned its naïve traveler to their demise. 

Barret stiffened at the threatening glare; he knew he had pissed the silent gunman off. It was very stupid of him to be so bold especially, when he mentioned his ill protection of the dead scientist.

Vincent finally spoke in silent, yet demonic tones. "You may believe my failure to save Lucrecia, but you never disrespect my guardianship of Yuffie! I will not have it!" 

Barret stepped back in repudiated anger. He could swear he seen a flicker of delight play across the gunman's face when he mentioned Yuffie's name. What the hell? He must have imagined it. 

Yuffie hobbled in between the feuding men. She placed a hand to each of them in silence. "Barret, Vincent, stop it! I will not have you arguing over what I'm going to do!"

"But, Yuffie…" Barret pleaded.

"No! I'm so tired of people telling what the fuck to do, or how I should live my fucking life! How dare you tell me what to do! Since when did any of you ever take an interest in my life?! I never noticed you or Cloud, or Cid ever caring to talk to me! The only thing you guys ever did was made me feel bad about myself the entire time I was with you!" She huffed in anger. "I tried so hard to make up for what I did in Wutai, but you would never forgive me. I'm so tired of all of it! I never told you that I needed anyone on this journey, because I didn't want anyone to bitch at me the entire way! At least, Vincent is kind enough not to lecture me on it!" She eyed the gunman in gratitude. 

"Vincent has helped me on this journey, since I twisted my ankle. Without his help, I would have not made it this far on my own. He has never said one ill remark to me, or questioned my judgment. It seems Barret that Vincent is the direct opposite of what you said. I believe you should apologize to him…please."   

Barret's glare turned to a look of shame. He had false accused the ex-Turk. As much as he hated to, he had to act contrite. Even though, he could never forget all of the ex-Turk's past transgressions, he was certainly wrong about Vincent's apparent protection of the ninja. It was strange that Vincent would even dare protect someone after what he pulled. The mayor had to shake his head in disgruntlement about the arranged partnership.

One thing, if the dubbed vampire lay one hand upon her; he would certainly have the pleasure of busting a cap in the stoic man's ass. However, it seemed that the former assassin would do the direct opposite. "You better not lay one hand on her, Valentine."

"You have my word, Barret. I would gladly take my life without thought if I harmed Yuffie." Vincent glanced at the dark man, as he subconsciously wound a gloved hand in Yuffie's. 

Barret noticed the veiled link between the couple, what the fuck? This was getting to odd for the loutish man's liking. He wondered if they noticed anything. Jesus, God, the very thought of it was frightening, well, to him anyway.

Barret simply nodded as he noticed Marlene's confused stare between her father, 'uncle', and 'aunt'. "Daddy, why did you and Auntie Yuffie say a bad word? Did I do something bad?"

"No, Marlene, Honey. It was just a simple misunderstanding, that's all."

"Are you sure, Daddy?"

Yuffie intervened this time. "Marlene, it was just like your daddy said. I always tend to get a little touchy over the simplest of things! Isn't that right, Barret?"

The foster father gave a slight nod of agreement. It was wrong of the trio to argue in front of the little girl or Elmyra, who watched the entire scenario. A wave of embarrassment spread through them like a think fog. 

Barret smiled as an idea came to his arrogant mind. "I have an idea! Why won't I help you on your journey!"

Yuffie and Vincent gave a silent protest as their tetchy friend continued. "I know, you don't want a big grouch rainin' on your parade, but the last time I was at the Gold Saucer, I seen that Turk with some chick, may been his sister or something. The other navy idiots were followin' that…ahem…guy around. So, he still may be there."

Yuffie smiled in blind hope of her friend's comforting words. "When were you there? Did he talk to you? God, Barret! Tell me!"  The ninja was practically jumping off of the wooden floor

"Calm down, Brat! I seen him maybe a month or so ago. It may be doubtful that he's still there, but you never know."

"Oh God! Vincent, we need to go right now!" 

Vincent watched the girl's abrupt pleas; it almost pained his heart to believe they would meet the one person he did not wish to see at the moment. He could not stall any longer if his companion wished to go; she would notice his purposed hesitation. Conceding, he simply nodded in agreement. 

Yuffie smiled in happiness as she hugged her friends' goodbye. She gratefully took the small bundle of blueberry muffins Marlene had made Elmyra bake. The women hugged each other, even though they were not that close. 

She bent down and embraced her favorite 'niece' and kissed her soft cheek. "Auntie Yuffie, I love you and Uncle Vincent! Promise me, you two will come back again!" 

Yuffie nodded. "It's a promise! Ninja's honor!"

"How good is a Ninja's honor, eh?" The dark man teased as he ruffled her short hair.

"Better than you swearing, Barret!" 

"I see. Take care of yourself, Girl. Oh and Vincent, come here for a moment please?" 

Yuffie shook her head as she talked with Marlene. The ninja would never understand these little 'joint talks' men would have. What was it with them hovelling off with each other to discuss God knew what. The truth was Yuffie did NOT wish to know, it would scar her for life.

Barret looked at his daughter and his 'other' daughter. He had secretly taken up Yuffie's paternal figure, since Godo was out of action. He wished not to see harm come to the ninja, even though, she could be quite immature at times; it was merely her loving nature.

The dark man glanced at the ex-Turk stoically. "I know you'll keep your word, Valentine. I betta not see harm come to that girl, or so help me. I hope you don't find that asshole! You know as well as I that prick is no good for her. Watch her, Vincent."

Vincent simply nodded as he murmured the words of a promise. That made three of them in agreement to keep her away from the fiery Turk, quite odd to say the least.

The small family waved the couple off. Barret silently watched the gunman and ninja ride off into the distant sunset. He had wished they had taken his offer to stay the night, but Yuffie's urge to leave now threw that idea out. It was a shame she had her entire life caught up in a man that did not deserve her, even Vincent seen that. 

He could only shake his head in dismay, as he remembered the incidents of last year. She must have not been told what had occurred. Perhaps, it would be best if she never knew. Apparently, it was to be kept under wraps. The dark man only prayed it was under control.

****

Yuffie watched Vincent pay for his bike to be taken care of while, attending the so-called amusement park. To Vincent, it would be a dreaded hell of social activity. But, if it made Yuffie happy…he would go with her no matter what.

Vincent placed the bags over his shoulders once more, the simple routine had finally settled in as natural. He gracefully carried Yuffie in his arms as he boarded the railcar to the Gold Saucer. He did not notice the odd glares the ticket-men gave them. 

Yuffie placed her arms around his neck as she noticed the approaching lights of the Saucer's entrance. Child-like awe was plastered across her face. Vincent had to hold back a half-smile from her apparent happiness. 

Yuffie giggled slightly as the car stopped and they stepped out of it. A man in a yellow Chocobo suit ran up to the odd couple and waved his crappy feather wings at them. 

"Welcome to the Gold Saucer!" The man smiled.

Vincent could only hold back a sigh as to what the night may unfortunately bring.

****

_Author's note: Good God! What is to become of them at that dreadful place?! Sorry it has taken a while ACT's can be evil! I shall hopefully have chapter six up A.S.A.P.!!! ^_^_


	6. The True Actuality...

_Disclaimer: I do not pwn Final Fantasy Seven. All characters, names, place, etc, belong to Square. _

The Flame of You…

Chapter Six

Mundane aqua-eyes gazed into the half-empty martini glass with apathy. Life, once promising, held nothing now. The slight sensation of joy had long since faded with the last drop of alcohol. 

Reno glared at the table after lighting another cigarette. His supposed jovial mood had been fowled with dreary recollections that seemed to settle at the bottom of the empty glass. He tacitly swirled the last of the martini with expert dexterity as small bubbles formed within the clear liquid. He faintly smiled at his petty amusement. Surely, this was indeed what life was all about.

"I believe it's time to go, Reno." His quiet companion muttered.

Reno idly turned his view toward his bald friend. "Go on, Rude, I'm not ready to leave yet," he whispered with a slight tinge of melancholy.

"Drowning your depression with alcohol will not help matters," Rude said sternly, "It makes them worse."

"What would you know? Every damn day goes by and I don't think of all the fucking mistakes I make and regret. How can you understand that what I feel is not how I express, Rude? Can you tell me that I'm supposed to _drop _it?"

Rude's eyes narrowed underneath his dark sunglasses. "For her, you should." 

The fiery Turk shook his aching head. "I can't, and you know that, Rude. You know me better than anyone. And yet, you stay by my side…why?"

"Because, you are my friend, and it may sound a little banal, but I will not see you intoxicate yourself over her. You honestly _need _to move on."

"I'll consider your words as friendly advice, but I don't believe I will take them to heart."

"She isn't there and you know that." 

Reno's eyes narrowed with an ominous glow. "Do you not believe I do not know that? Damn it, Rude! Why the fuck do you think I'm here right now? I need to think clearly and drinking seems to be the only resolution."

Rude shook his head with silent indifference. "Elena's right, you can't change."

Reno glared at his standing friend as he exhaled another puff of smoke. "Then why do you linger? Go to back to your normal life, Rude. Keep in touch with Elena and converse with how happy your lives are and leave me the hell alone…"

"That's what you want, isn't it? You drove yourself away from her and now, you sulk in your own self-pity. Who was I to believe that you would change after everything? You're right of course, you need to be alone, in order to mope in what you have lost! You're a poor excuse of the esteemed Turk I idolized you as. It's such a shame you lose your head over the silliest of things…"

"Then leave!" Reno snarled, as his aqua-coloured eyes seemed to gleam with more than Mako. 

Rude collected his black trench coat as he dropped a few coins on the table. "Goodnight, my friend. I certainly hope you actually consider my advice. I'll call you tomorrow…"

Reno said nothing as he heard his friend shut the glass door behind him. He was alone once more.

The bar had always been a haven for him, even before joining the Turks. The dim lighting, the tedious drunken laughter, and hazy atmosphere had always been a comfort to him. It was ironic that his Nirvana did not hold the same comfort now.

Rude had been right about him, he always had. Reno could never change his outlook or his attitude. He had tried too many times with failure. A so-called change in personality was impossible. He was not the perfect man, he knew that, and yet, _she _had accepted that. It was a shame he could not. 

That was partially the reason he had made his rash decisions, he was in denial of himself. The concept of achieving what he long sought seemed to be in his grasp, and yet, so far away. If only, he could reach out to the heavens and touch the endless sea of stars, perhaps, he could attain his dream. 

It was merely an ambition, of course. It seemed a little impossible touching the face of a goddess from a lowly bar. He had to try though, all that held his true happiness was slipping from his from grasp. He would be damned if he lost it all together.

**** 

"Welcome to the Gold Saucer," a man in a yellow chocobo costume welcomed.

Vincent glared at the Gold Saucer with apparent discomfort. The flamboyant lights and sounds seemed to annoy his sense of solace. He subtly noticed his companion's fleeting smile widen as she eyed the massive park.

She turned to Vincent with a child-like expression, "Where would you like to go?"

Yuffie noticed his silent demeanor as he glanced at the Station. "Personally, I would prefer a quiet area with no lights."

"Wa…was that a joke or are you serious to leave. We can of course. I'm certain Reno-"

"No, we are here now and we shall search this ungodly place, and yes, I will enjoy it."

Yuffie stifled a chuckle when she noticed Vincent casting his gaze to the multi-coloured floor, with what could be considered embarrassment. "Um, all right, where do you believe my slime-ball would go?"

Vincent hesitated. "Hmm, what about the Battle Square? Certainly, Reno would be prone to showing his strength in battle?"

"Gawd, Vincent, if I were as smart as you, I would so be on one of those million Gil game shows answering questions left and right while, an old man would ask if it were my final answer!" 

She chuckled as she seen an eyebrow raise in question. "Oh, come on, don't tell you don't watch-never mind."

"Reading books are better than sucking the tube as you call it."

"Bah! You're making fun of me, aren't you? Gawd, you're just as annoying as Cid with those mean jokes! If you wouldn't blow my head off, I would so kiss-kick you!"

Yuffie's eyes widened as she realized her mistake. Hopefully, Vincent would not catch her slip of the tongue. Of course, it was merely a slip of syllable and not true intention. She had to confide in her semi-justified reason. 

Vincent simply nodded as he enclosed her hand with his claw and quietly led her to the battle square. It was somewhat strange that she did not feel disgusted by the cold metal rubbing against her soft skin. Perhaps, Vincent did not even notice his subtle action. To her, it was almost unnerving.

Her cerulean-eyes gazed at the bright neon lights of the Battle Square. She quietly eyed the flashy colours of dark violet and red wallpaper. Certainly, Dio had better taste than this, this sense of style screamed gaudy.

An evil thought came to mind as she stopped in the middle of the room. Vincent eyed her skeptically as she gazed at Dio's garish showroom. 

"Would you like to go in there," he asked without random concern.

Yuffie faintly smiled. "It's been a while since I've actually seen Dio's junk. I suppose Reno can a wait a few more minutes. That is, if you-"

"I would love to." He gracefully placed her hand in his and escorted her into the tiny showroom. 

"'You know, the last time I was in here, I was almost tossed into the Corel Prison?" She smiled at his questioning eyes. "A mere misunderstanding, I assure you. I swear on everything holy I didn't steal anything! I was merely looking at it!"

"I will not even ask."

"What? You believe I would go as far as stealing that, "she pointed at an item in a glass case.

Vincent eyed the tiny bracelet behind the protected glass. The show lights made the silver bracelet glisten with a myriad of sapphire stones, creating an azure radiance. It was indeed an exquisite piece of jewelry; it would even be even lovelier if Yuffie wore it.

Vincent pinched the bridge of his nose. "What's wrong?" Yuffie placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing, it's merely the bright light getting to my eyes…"

"Well, if you want to leave-"

"No! I would still like to look around." 

"All right, if you feel up to it. I don't want to trouble you since I know you hate this place."

Vincent noticed the guilty look in her cerulean-eyes. "Yuffie, hate is a very strong word. I know I don't _hate _this place, merely trying to understand it. I…I am beginning to like it!"

"Vinnie, you don't have to lie."

"I don't lie, Yuffie." He answered stoically. 

Before she could utter her contest, another, Dio himself, interrupted Yuffie. The stalwart man held her in a tight headlock as he ruffled her short hair. "You know, I would not expect finding you of all people back in here! Did you not learn from the last time?"

Yuffie read his friendly tone as she too, chuckled. "You know me, Dio, this place holds quite the memories. Especially, almost being tossed into that awful cage you call a prison!"

"You honestly believe I would do that? That hurts my feelings!" He faked a sob as he let her down. His smiling face fell as he locked eyes on the other silent individual. "I did not know _you_ were, Mister Valentine. 

Tension abruptly added between the silent men as both stared each other down, in what could be considered a mute duel. Vincent's bloodstained-eyes narrowed slightly, as if giving a predatory warning to his adversary. A disdainful silence followed Dio's stoic glance, as Yuffie looked at both men with confusion.

Intervening between them, Yuffie gently smiled. "It's good to see you again, Dio. Vincent and I were actually enjoying your park, since we had not been in some time! You have really done a number on it since the last time we've been here!"

Yuffie was such a sweet liar, Vincent thought. She could not have missed the silent face-off between him and the park owner. It would be like her to impede on an unneeded fight. It was apparent that she hated to see people bicker over trivial things. Such a shame, that she was blissfully ignorant of this subtle confrontation. If she only knew…

Dio gently nodded as he turned his face to her. "Indeed. I have reopened the Gondola Ride and added some new attractions for my customers to enjoy. I believe in people actually enjoying themselves and their smile is worth the money I put into it."

Yuffie clicked her tongue. "Yeah, and the truckload of dinero you bring in also brings a smile to you face!" She quickly teased. 

"I won't lie! The profit is nice, but the customers are what truly make me happy! Now, since you are here, is there anything I can help you with?" 

Yuffie cast her eyes to the floor. "Well, Vincent and I have come to…"

"We've come to search for Reno." Vincent interjected with a distilled tone.

Dio eyed him warily. "That Turk from ShinRa, right? I hate to disappoint you since I know you wish to bust his head in, but I haven't seen him in over a month. I'm sorry, I could not be of more help to you."

Yuffie shook her head as she tried to force a tear back. Vincent automatically pulled her to him as he cast his bloody-eyes on her. "Thank-you, Dio. I suppose Vincent and I will search somewhere else."

"Tell you what, since it's almost dark, I'll give you the best rooms in the Ghost Hotel. Just tell the desk clerk they're on me and if he objects, tell him to call me."

"That's very kind of you, Mister Claiborne, we'll take your offer."

Yuffie's indigo-eyes widened into the shape of Materia. "Vincent, are you sure you want to _stay_ here? I mean-"

"I'm quite certain, my dear. It is getting rather late and I do not particularly wish to drive tonight. So we shall continue tomorrow morning. That is, if it's fine with you?" 

A fox-like smirk played upon her rosy lips as stared into his crimson gaze. "All right, Vince, we'll stay."

Dio's face light up as made his way to the showroom exit. Turning, he exclaimed, "I promise you two will enjoy the Gold Saucer's newest attractions! Do have fun and if you need me, don't hesitate to call!"

Yuffie softly smiled as the aging owner left the showroom. Truthfully, she had hoped Vincent would take the offer. She somehow wished to put off the search for her beloved a little longer. She had deduced it was for him to finally come to his senses and plead with her to marry him. Yuffie somewhat frowned at that last thought.

A stab of guilt hit her hard in the chest. Why did she have to think so negative upon marrying him? That was what she had truly wanted for so long, the desire to be married and raise a family with no worry. It was what all _normal_ girls wanted. Hell, Tifa had already settled down with Cloud shortly after the team had split.

Her thoughts were abruptly pushed aside as she felt a warm hand graze her bare shoulder. Turning, she gazed into Vincent's ruby-eyes. A remote passion reflected within the bloody depths as a faint frown traced his pallid lips. It was almost like the minor sadness one felt when the sun had finally set in the distant horizon. 

Yuffie subtly clasped onto his hand with a semi-knowing expression. He was concerned about her. That, in its-self was apparent. Truly, Vincent felt obligated to protect her on this trivial journey, but the sense of sincerity was so visible within those crystallized orbs that it somewhat disturbed her. He seemed, pleading.

"Yuffie," he said barely above a whisper.

"Yes?"

"What would you like to do since we're here?"

She looked at his awkwardness as he struggled with his question. It was apparent that Vincent felt uncomfortable here, but still offered to do anything with her? That was something Reno never did, especially when it meant anxiety on his part. Vincent was indeed a true gentleman. 

"I…I…well, I don't know. What would you like to do? I mean since you're going out of your way to help me."

Vincent considered her words carefully as he cast his eyes to the floor. "I…was wondering if you…ahem…would accompany me on the Gondola Ride? Of course we do not have to-"

Yuffie placed her fingers on his stuttering mouth as she got him to look at her. Mentally smiling at his schoolboy expression, she moved closer, "Shh, I would love to go with you, Vincent."

Vincent automatically grasped her left hand in his as he ushered her to the ride. He did not see the jubilant smile on his companion's lips as he reveled in his own private happiness.

Be it luck, or the mere fortune that the Gondola Ride was surprisingly empty. Yuffie glared at the male ticket-master as he stared at them with a snide look. Why did everyone have to look down on them together? Wait. Not again.

Yuffie angrily turned her eyes to the wooden planks as Vincent quietly led her to the empty car. He gingerly extended his organic hand and opened the door. She allowed a faint smile of gratitude play upon her dry lips for his kindness. Yuffie almost chuckled as he turned his head in somewhat embarrassment. Was he that uneasy around her? Or did he not expect such a truthful reaction from his supposed callous company?

She seated herself parallel to him as the ride suddenly started. Her eyes traced the magnanimous sky as a myriad of fireworks burst scattering the sky in a foray of falling glitter. She did not see her companion eyeing her with apparent interest. 

His crimson-eyes did not focus upon the magnificent wonders the Gold Saucer had to offer. The tiny woman in front of him heavily outweighed any normal lightshow. He almost smiled as she gazed into the starlit sky with apparent wonder. A small sense of contentment rested in his heart as his companion enjoyed her self. 

Inwardly, he had been too afraid to ask her to come on this ride. The fear of being rejected like some plague ensued his doubt of her. She was far too good for him. Vincent knew he would never compare to such desired innocence. Yuffie was indeed a mortal angel that had somehow fallen from the Heavens by mistake. God, Reno was lucky. 

Yuffie turned to him with a smile, "Vincent, I'm glad you suggested this ride! I wanted to go with Cloud last time, but Tifa sort of beat me to it! And to think, she could not have the guts to tell him. Well, actually, it would be rather hard since our blonde-boy was a little out of it. But still, I am so glad to have finally seen this!" She aptly placed her hand on his, "Thank-you so much, Vincent!"

Vincent gazed openly at her, as he said nothing in his defense. What could he say? It was becoming increasingly hard to avoid that cherubic smile of hers, while hearing her complement him on his own selfish agenda. Yes, Vincent _wanted _to go on this ride and see her happy, even if it meant her catching him ogle her. 

He noticed their private ride was coming to an end as the grand finale of fireworks stridently burst through the star-filled sky. It was a dismayed realization that very soon their little rendezvous would also come to an end, leaving Yuffie with her true love, while he had nothing. 

What was the point of this hopeless goose-chase? Did he honestly expect to get the girl and live happily ever after? No, he could not even begin to conceive the idea of Yuffie wanting to stay with him. It was almost a hopeless dream forgotten when enveloped into a nightmare. It would of course, end that way. Vincent never had anything that returned his sentiment of love. Good God, no one had.

He crassly cast his eyes to the floor as he ushered Yuffie out of the small car. Yuffie subtly locked her hand around his claw and looked at him concerned. "Vincent," she spoke in a disquiet tone. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he muttered softly as his organic hand wrapped around hers. "I believe I'm merely tired."

Yuffie could tell he was lying by his offside glance. Vincent always looked at someone while telling the truth, he always had. It was a shame that he did not realize Yuffie could pick up on the least of things. "All right," she conceded knowing there was no use arguing with her alleged protector.

"Yuffie, I…I believe that we should turn in for the night since you wish to find Reno soon."

Of course, that was the point of their entire journey, finding that ass. Her so-called lover never gave a damn about her and yet, she conceded into running across the Planet to find him, and for what? He would merely run off again. God, it was so frustrating that Vincent could stay so focused upon finding him. Did he wish to rid himself of her? The very thought addled her.

Vincent, being the gentleman, gave her the best room and wished her goodnight. He knew it was rather uncouth of him to leave her the way he had. The truth was; he wished to explore the Gold Saucer with her more. It would indeed be quite a pleasure to see that luxurious smile glitter her flawless face. 

He had settled in the gothic room as he considered his next move. It was debatable that his companion would stay in her room, while he broached some business with the park's owner. Hopefully, his short absence would go unnoticed.          

It would be rather difficult to explain his lack of attendance, since he never did anything other than brooding. For once, he actually seemed to have a meaning as he quietly escaped to the staircase. The desk clerk gave him an odd glare as he exited to inn and into the rest of the irritating park.   

He stared at the glittering jewel before him in a wonton gaze. He knew Yuffie had wanted it for quite some time by the desired expression in her indigo-eyes. It was a shame Reno never treasured her with anything. All she had wanted was to be loved and her so-called beloved would not consider the gift she offered him. A tinge of anger enveloped him as he gazed in the bracelet's azure glow. 

"Why are you here, Mister Valentine? Is there something I can do for you?" A harsh voice whispered behind him.

Vincent turned to meet Dio's stoic glare. "Yes, I was wondering what you would offer for this bracelet, the price means nothing to me."

"I see you are a businessman, Valentine. Of course, your history as a Turk would prove as much. I don't like dealing with money and prices over antiques I collect. Before I even consider your outlandish request, tell me why you want that particular item?"

The gunman hesitated as he calculated his answer. Dio did not need to know his reasons. "It's for someone, let's keep it at that."

"I bet that someone is Yuffie, right?" A smirk played upon his lips as he glanced at the bracelet. "You know, she almost got in trouble for supposedly stealing that bracelet? She said she was merely observing it!" He chuckled slightly. 

"Well, Dio, do we have a deal or not?"

"Mister Valentine, I consider Yuffie a dear friend and even though she has decided to accompany herself with you, I'll allow you to take it on one condition." He paused as he waited for Vincent to agree. "You will test yourself in thirteen battles and remain the victor. If so, the bracelet is yours. If not, I'm sorry to say you will not get it anyway."

Vincent smirked. "You have a deal, sir."

"Wonderful! You may begin now!"

****

The tacky gothic wallpaper started to seem a tad drab after two hours of staring. She had tried to occupy herself with reading a moldy book on her nightstand. The yellowed pages felt wet under her delicate fingers as she thumbed through them. The musty smell rose from the tattered pages as she subtly breathed its intoxicating odor. 

She was still sneezing from the musty encounter. Yuffie rubbed a tear from her eye as she got out of the ruffled bed. If she seen Dio right now, he would pay for having junky props for his guests. Good God, this entire room seemed to make her head spin. 

Yuffie leaned against the wall joining hers and Vincent's rooms. Pinching the bridge of her runny nose, she subtly wondered if Vincent was still up. She had deduced he wasn't since she heard no sound from his room. Of course, Vincent was never known to be a rowdy person.

She somewhat did not want him to leave her so abruptly. Of course, he seemed rather down after the Gondola ride. Could she have done something that upset him? Christ, if she did-then guilt would plague her forever.    

Yuffie admitted she had a bond with the gunman, not one that lovers have, but one of mutual understanding. She felt attached to Vincent somehow. Perhaps, because of his tragic story with a woman he could never have or the painful knowledge of Hojo's malevolent experiments. It had always angered her that Vincent hated himself for the supposed demon he was. 

He could never be such an evil being. Even though, he looked like a perfect example of a serial killer, Vincent was far from it. He had always intrigued her with his callous attitude and sense of judgment. The tragic love story topped it off however. That damned bitch did not know what she had given up for a stupid science experiment. Lucrecia _never_ deserved Vincent.

She slid to the carpeted floor and held her head in her arms. A single tear dropped from her eye as it graced down a cheek. Why was she upsetting herself like this? Vincent's life was not her problem. Her forgotten concern was Reno, the man of her life. A frown brimmed her lips at the thought. Suddenly, this entire search for Reno seemed obtuse and useless. He would never love her.

For months, she had merely forced herself into believing something existed, when in truth, nothing was there. Her father and townspeople tried to convince her, but she was too blind to see it. Reno would never fit in with her beliefs, nor would she his. They were too different. 

A random thought of her and another came to mind. No! She would not even begin to go there. The mere suggestion was too insane. God, why did she have to become so confused with love? She was cursed in the wretched emotion. Of course, she would be a fool to still pursue it. In the end, she would find Reno, marry him, and live a very happy life, or so she deduced. It was, after all, a dream.

She did not notice the light close of the door in the next room. Had Yuffie known Vincent was out, there would certainly be an interesting interrogation! After all, Vincent was not known to wonder a fun-filled park unless there was something else in mind. 

The ex-Turk eyed his surroundings before shutting the door behind him; it was an old habit that he could not break. A light smile came to his face as he pulled the bracelet out of his pants pocket in triumph. She would indeed like her gift. 

A sense of fleeting contentment inundated through his mind. For once, he actually felt good about himself. No sins, no monsters, no past regrets, the mere joy of seeing Yuffie's smile in his mind captured all feeling within that vision. 

He knew she would look like an angel with the delicate band. Her cerulean-eyes would complement the bracelet quite well. He knew she would be stunning in a shimmering gown of azure. A subtle wolfish-like grin crossed his pallid lips. It was so wrong to look at another man's woman.

Wait. When did Reno ever consider Yuffie as his? Was it not the other way around? 

A reproached anger replaced his abrupt elation. His lusting grin was exchanged with a brooding snarl. The sheer thought of that ungrateful wretch stirred his other selves. Oh yes, it was quite hard to control them during those thirteen torturing battles, but the thought of his companion's grateful smile held his demons at bay. 

A slight pain racked throughout his body as he steadied himself on the made bed. Grabbing his chest, he began to breathe heavily. Perspiration slowly trickled down his face as he fought to control his emotions. It was quite dangerous to anger himself over other's actions. Good God, why was he even upsetting himself over it?

Yuffie _loved_ Reno and there was nothing he could do to change that fact. She could never change her mind about the fiery Turk. Reno could never hope to deserve someone like Yuffie, and of course live happily ever after with her. Yeah right. That ungrateful prick would undoubtedly leave her again and break her spirit. 

Vincent clenched his fist at the thoughts of the Turk's past mistakes. Perhaps, if he stalled even longer, then Yuffie would come to her senses and find someone else. Someone like…

He shook his aching head at the thought. This self-hope was beginning to wear thin on his nerves. He placed the bracelet back in the black pants pocket as he stared at the opened window. 

A light artificial breeze enveloped the room with a serene feel. Closing his eyes, Vincent concentrated on his, no, their next move. It was certainly as hell not going to be near Junon, not yet anyway. The chance of accidentally meeting Reno was a fairly estimated possibility. 

Reno would not win Yuffie's hand if he had anything to do with it. The decision was made. Yuffie would find another, even if it weren't him. Vincent could live with the fact of her not choosing him, even though another hole would appear in his beastly heart. 

The recognition of self-defeat was inevitable. Either way, Vincent would lose her. His head throbbed with the repetitive question as to why she had to stumble upon his abhorred form. Why did she just not leave him to die in his own blood? Of course, Yuffie was not that cruel, even to monsters. 

A shrill scream broke his concentration as he bolted to his window. His crimson-eyes widened to see Yuffie hanging from the ledge. Vincent automatically wrenched his claw around her flailing form and pulled her in. 

Vincent fell to the floor from the abrupt impact, with Yuffie safely in his arms. He silently gazed into her sea-blue-eyes as tears fell from them, their salty forms hitting his pallid face. He carefully wiped the remainder of them away from her cheek. 

"Are…are you hurt, Yuffie?" He whispered under her weight.

Yuffie turned her face in shame. "I…I'm all right…I'm sorry, I know it was stupid." 

Vincent felt her leave his embrace as a sense of disquiet filled him. "Shh," he whispered, taking her back into his arms. "Don't worry about it, all right? I just want to know why you were on the ledge?"

Yuffie's eyes widened. He could not know. "I…I was merely looking out a little too far and I slipped!"

She was lying, he could tell from her staggered explanation. No, there was something else. "Are you sure that's all you were doing?"

"Are you calling me a liar, Vinnie?" 

"No, I'm merely concerned as to why you fell. I…I…don't do that again, Yuffie. I could not bear it if I lost you!" Vincent's mouth dropped. "What I mean to say is-"

"Shh," she whispered as she placed her fingers to his soft lips. "I understand what you mean, Vincent. And I want to say I'm sorry for doing such a dumb-ass thing in the first place!"

Vincent's heart pounded as she laid her head against his sweaty chest. It was odd to notice she fit perfectly within his arms, as if he were a lock, and she, the key. 

Sighing, he gently placed her in his arms and carried her to the bed. Yuffie did not fight his intention as he slowly placed the sheets over her. A slight smile crossed her rosy lips as he sat beside of her. She knew this was not right. Being alone with Vincent was bad enough, but in a hotel room? Her father and certainly Wutai's citizens would have something to say about her actions. What would Reno think of her if he seen her like this? 

She stared into his eyes with vivid intrigue. An epiphany finally reached her bewildered mind as she searched the answer within those crimson depths; Vincent actually cared for her. At least, he acted sincere when he wiped her tears away. No, this journey was not just for her to find Reno; Vincent actually seemed to be searching for something as well, perhaps, to find a peace within him self. Maybe after helping her, he would move on with whatever was left of his life.

The explicit revulsion came to her face as she thought of Reno; he was never this kind. If only Vincent… No, she could not think of him as a replacement. The primordial sense seemed to control her just thoughts when it came to such an anomalous comparison.

She thanked God Vincent caught on to her discomfort as he backed away from her. The sheer look of regret covered his face as he muttered apologies for being so discourteous. He was indeed too kind.

Yuffie felt him lift her off the bed as he carried her to her room. Yuffie subtly wrapped her arms around his slender neck and sighed. She didn't want to let go. No, this was not right. It should be Reno carrying her off to bed, not Vincent. 

So many times, he wanted her and she denied him. She had reasoned it would be moral and he would want her more. No, Reno merely wanted the satisfaction of taking her virginity. He never cared for her, or did he? 

He could be so sweet at times. She could remember when he would place a blood-red-rose on her pillow as she awoke smelling its intoxicating scent. His surprising demeanor had always been quite interesting, even when he would have an outburst of laughter. A triumphant smirk came to her face; no one could top her angel's style. She was too much in love with Reno, and no one, not even Vincent could change her mind.

Her smirk abruptly changed as she felt herself grow cold once more. Looking up, she noticed the look of indignity within her guardian's bloodstained-eyes. Yuffie's heart automatically felt a sharp pang go through it, as he turned to leave. Another shadowy breeze chilled her skin as he strode to the door, she felt so alone. 

No, he could not leave her! It was simply out of the question he left without at least saying something. Getting up, she placed a hand upon his bare arm. 

"Vincent," she whispered with a tinge of apprehension. "Please, don't leave like this…"

Vincent's red-eyes turned to her with a tinge of forced apathy. "Like what, Yuffie?"

"Like…like you hate me or something. I don't want to think I've done something to upset you and me not apologize."

"You have nothing to apologize for, Yuffie. Now, please let go of my arm…" He cast his eyes to the tacky hotel carpet.

Yuffie fiercely shook her head. "No, I will not let go! I have done something, and I will not let go until you realize that I'm sorry! Jesus, Vincent, I lo-like your company."

Vincent turned to her with a frown. "Yuffie…please, don't do this."

"Don't do what, be honest? Christ, Vincent, will you always hate yourself?" She cast her eyes from him as a tear fell from her eye. "You were the only one to never call me an idiot over liking Reno. You were the _only_ one who has ever considered to ever helping me with anything. And now, you say you've done something wrong? Bullshit!"

"Yuffie!" Vincent could not believe her foul language. "A lady of your caliber should not-"

"Let me guess, should not say things like that? Well I am, because I'm pissed right now! Now, we're going to sort this out, an no, you cannot leave!" She grasped his arm and pulled him to the sofa beside the bed. 

Vincent somewhat liked her dragging him to the sofa and not shoving him out the door. Perhaps, she would even- no! Now was not the time to think of such things! Wait, it was never the time.

Yuffie carefully calculated what she was going to say, as he stared at her pacing form. It was rather hard to lecture someone at least forty-years her senior as if he were some insubordinate child. Good God, his crimson gaze almost made her heart melt. Vincent was the only person to have that affect on her.            

Rubbing her temples, she cast a mock-glare at him. Oh yes, she would make her overprotective guardian squirm in his chair! "You should be ashamed, you know?" Yuffie smiled inwardly, seeing his confused glare. "Leaving me with question, it tends to hurt my feelings! Now, before I get into a preaching sermon over how a gentleman should act, I shall say…you are the perfect of example of one." 

Yuffie kneeled in front of him as she placed her chin on his knees. Vincent glanced longingly at her as he noticed the sincerity within her placid-eyes. "And I meant that, Vincent. Please, don't think I don't enjoy your company or how you treat me, it's quite the opposite…"

Vincent subtly traced his hand through her hair, "Yuffie," he began. "I…I…I thank you for your kindness but-"

"No buts! I don't want you to have second thoughts over my gratefulness. Please, don't go off and brood, I'd rather enjoy talking with you instead, you know? At least it gives me the challenge to see you smile, since I know you detest this place. Actually, I wonder if you would at least like to ride the Gondola again before we leave?"

The gunman noticed the subtle hint of them being together. If only it would be longer than just an idyllic ten-minute ride. No, it could not be.

Yuffie smiled as Vincent conceded into her trivial request as if she were a child getting that toy she had longed for. The ex-Turk extended his hand to her as he helped her from the carpeted floor and escorted her to the ride.

He inwardly smiled as she leaned on him as the ride began. It was rather odd that Yuffie decided to sit beside of him this time. However, he was not one to complain over her audacious action. In fact, he rather enjoyed the risky decision. At least, he could savor the scent of her russet-coloured hair before inevitably losing her to someone who did not deserve her. 

It was one of the most memorable nights he had ever had. And for once, Vincent was happy.

_Author's Note: I'm sorry this has taken me so long. I have gone through at least three attempts of writing this chapter. In fact, I scarped the first two's plot entirely! O.o; Oh yes, I want to recommend you guys to read Shayster's new fic, "I'll Always Be By Your Side," it's a very cute story! ^_^ Chapter Seven should be up soon, that is if Pre-Cal does not kill me first. Please let me know what you think of it so far. ^_^_


	7. In Order To Please You...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, its characters, places, etc. All rights belong to Square. _

The Flame of You…

Chapter Seven

"I still don't see how you're going to cross the tracks with the bike," Yuffie quirked her head to Vincent. "I always thought train-tracks equaled a massive train on them."

Vincent shoved off her apparent sarcasm with mild concern. Today was not a good day to addle him with cynical remarks; the rain was irritating as it was. "Did you not hear Barret say the trains have been stopped for time being? That is, until, they find another way to power them without Mako. Besides, these tracks should be adequate to cross."

"Vincent," she smiled sweetly. "You can be such a smart-ass at times, but I love you anyway!"

Yuffie stifled a chuckle as she noticed his apparent unease as he seated himself on the wet bike. It was bad enough for it to start raining, let alone having a wet ass. Besides, she still had to question him as to where they were going. Good God, the mere thought of being surprised seemed rather enticing. Of course, Yuffie was never one to love surprises.

Seating herself behind him, Yuffie wrapped her arms around his firm waist. She breathed in the intoxicating scent of his cologne. She could almost swear his choice of fragrance was rather classy, Swiss Army, perhaps?    

Vincent pulled her out of her elated trance as he started the engine. The soft drizzle stained her helmet cover as a light smile played upon her lips. She was happy. Even if, she had the slightest idea where he planned to take them. 

Her head rested upon his back as he made his way across the wooden tracks. It was rather odd that she had not once gotten sick with his driving. Usually, the buggy made her deathly ill. Of course, that may be because Cloud or Cid usually took the initiative to drive. No God's wonder she lost five pounds on their journey.

She felt his muscles loosen as she nuzzled his back with her covered cheek. Did he like this? Was Vincent Valentine actually enjoying her touch? It was not really to be considered a sexual innuendo, more along the lines of flirtation. Wait, this was night right. What if she gave him the wrong idea? He would even think less of her like a doxy from a rundown bar.

Yuffie frowned at the thought of him turning his back on her. He would of course, leave her to Reno once they found him. Why did it matter if he left her afterward? Their journey and partnership would come to an end. And yet, she wished it were not so. Actually, Vincent had become one of the few people she actually trusted. Even, adored.

It was true; Yuffie enjoyed his company. From his silent demeanor, to his kind words, Yuffie treasured this man. She was indeed lucky to have the chance of knowing him. The brash egotistical thought of Lucrecia actually having him seemed to disturb her idyllic train of thought. 

Clearing her mind, Yuffie noticed they were near the end of tracks. Somehow, Vincent had guided them safely without the least bit of difficulty. Of course, that could be expected. Vincent Valentine was indeed no less than perfect. 

She noticed his hesitation to cross by the rundown reactor. The abrupt stop almost made her question his actions. Yuffie said nothing as he stood from the bike; the sense of unease rang heavily through the air as her companion stared at the reactor with a faceless expression. 

Taking off her helmet, Yuffie mumbled, "What's wrong," as she stood from the leather seat.

Vincent did not tear his gaze from the rusting heap. "I remember this place before the ShinRa decided to overrun it for Mako. It was quite lovely to see the brilliant Mako fountain this place proudly displayed. Corel was noted for this amazing sight…" Vincent hesitated. "It seems the ShinRa seemed to destroy many things during its greedy reign of power and I…helped them."

Yuffie subtly placed a hand on his stiff shoulder. "Vincent, what the ShinRa have done is not entirely your fault-"

"But, I helped them, Yuffie. I allowed them to consume and survive all of these years. I was so blind into believing their lies and I paid dearly for it…"

The apparent disdain lingered heavily within his words; he blamed himself. She almost cried for the redundant torment he plagued himself with. She had to make him see that the entire mess Rufus and his father had caused was not even his fault. Vincent deserved to be happy.

Yuffie squeezed his hand as she stared at the broken-down structure. "Vincent, I don't believe it's your fault, none of it is. I…do not blame you for what happened to my country, if you carry the cross over that as well. For a person that loathes ShinRa, I certainly would never be able to bring myself to hate you. That in itself, would be impossible…"

Vincent turned to her with what could be considered sincerity. He placed his real hand to her cheek and forced a light smile upon his ashen lips. "You are very kind to stay that to me, Yuffie, I appreciate your attempt to make me feel better."

"Vincent, I meant that. And even if the others and I hate ShinRa, you, we could not hate."

Vincent snorted. "I beg to differ."

"I doubt Cloud and Tifa hate you for previously being a Turk. Reno, I can see them loathing, but you, never," she said smirking. "You're too sweet to hate."

"Yuffie, you're very kind to say that to me. I thank-you."

She shook her head in shy modesty as she faintly leaned upon his arm. "No thanks are necessary, Vincent. I truly meant what I said. It's odd for once I actually meant it. I usually say something negative to people when they piss me off. That may be why a lot of people loathe me." Yuffie grinned with a faint trace of melancholy. 

"Yuffie, I believe we should go now."

"Hm?" She murmured quietly.

Vincent looked down at her, noticing the faint smile upon her rosy lips. He almost dared to touch them with his organic hand, but fought back the urge. Finding his composure, he whispered, "Yes, we should be there before it gets late, my dear."

"Where are we going, Vince?" 

"Costa Del Sol…" He hesitated the location as he sat her behind him, and adding, "…And yes, we shall stay the night there…"    

Yuffie's apparent weariness left as she clung tightly to his waist. "Oh my God, really? You're not joking, right?"

Vincent shook his dark mane. "If you prefer we not-"

"Oh I love you so much! You're the sweetest, Vincent! I cannot believe you would be so nice as to stay the night there, since the hotels are a little costly, you know? I will pay for it this time."

"No, I will, and no arguing."

Yuffie snorted at her lost case. It was indeed hard to argue with the likes of Vincent Valentine. Shiva, he was so stubborn, and yet, courteous. Why couldn't Reno be like Vincent? Surely, the Turks still held a sense of dignity within their prestige attitude. 

She nuzzled her face into his back, the light white satin shirt gently teasing a cheek. "Vincent, I doubt I could with you…"

He said nothing to her comment. What could he say? _'Oh, Yuffie, I'm merely doing this to please you, because I don't want you to find that worthless ingrate.' _Surely, she would leave him if he uttered a statement like that, even if it was the truth. 

Vincent focused upon the uneven road as he stealthy drove his black bike across the rocky terrain. Costa Del Sol was indeed a place of beauty. The airy smell of salt water and the erythematic sounds of the ocean gently cresting upon the coast soothed his mind. The thought of…Yuffie in a bathing suit…God no. Not again.

He shamefully cast the immodest thought aside as he veered toward the coast. The light breeze of salty air rustled his senses, as he knew what could possibly come to a night on the beach. Undoubtedly, Yuffie would try to drag him along to watch the ocean, and he would enjoy it. Actually, he enjoyed just being around her. 

The past few days had changed his opinion upon the girl he had obligated himself to protect, not that he didn't enjoy it. She was so different from other women he had met in the past. She was no Lucrecia, but still intriguing none-the-less. What was he saying? Yuffie was far better than the woman he had sworn allegiance to.

It seemed like a lifetime ago that he had succumbed to her siren-like charms, and he, the fool, fell for them. It was his fault that he could not see the relationship never working out. He had blindly convinced himself it were something more than mere infatuation. Oh yes, he had concluded it was truly love. But, was it really?

Lovers never left their companions in the dark. And Lucrecia had certainly abandoned him within shadow. For thirty-years, she had left him to rot in that abhorred coffin, and for what, out of her so-called love? God, he was so stupid for not listening to his heart. The conscience seemed to always lean toward fact, as if dictating the way his life should be. And he deduced he loved the woman, when in reality, it was sheer impulse. He was indeed fortune's fool.

He mechanically stopped the bike by the inn and lifted his companion off of it. The light warmth Yuffie's frail form drove his just senses into a state of pure elation. This was more than an impulse; his beastly heart was pounding madly within his chest. The light feel of her skin jutted his sanity to the brink. God, she was a true divinity to cherish. 

He carried her through the threshold like a groom would his bride and graced his way to the desk. He ignored the odd glare the innkeeper gave him as he gently asked for two rooms. 

Vincent's brow furrowed when the man refused them and snidely suggested to check about the villa next door. 

Yuffie gently clasped onto his clenched fist and shook her head. "Vincent, there _are_ other places to stay. I thank you, sir, for your time. Apparently, we breech no business where we're not wanted, and to think, I actually wished to purchase a room here? Ha! I shall merely find better vacancy and so suggest to all not to stay here! Come on, Vincent, I find that we have other places to choose from."

The gunman almost smirked as he cast a menacing glare to the bewildered innkeeper. If Yuffie were not there, he would have certainly given the man a lesson in manners. 

"Vincent, I have a question."

"Yes, Yuffie?"

She cast her eyes to her black-boots, albeit sheepishly. "I was wondering where we will stay the night, since that is the only in town."

"I have an idea," his showing a trace of impish entrancement. "That is, if you're willing…"

Yuffie's mouth dropped open. "If you suggest the fact I strip for that guy, you're outta your damn mind! There's no way I would give the pleasure of men ogling me for a petty room, which mostly is infested with cockroaches!"

"I did not mean it in that way…what I meant to say was, that I believe I have another suggestion, if you are willing to agree."     

Yuffie made an O-shape with her mouth as she stared at him dumbly. "Oh, I thought- never mind!"

Vincent said nothing as he entered a villa. Yuffie almost laughed. So, he thought he would have the pleasure of getting a room in Rufus' old villa? Good God, he must be crazy!

"Excuse me," Vincent said in a business-like tone. 

The proprietor looked at him rather oddly as he shuffled through a stack of papers. "Yes, may I help you, sir?"

"I was wondering if someone had laid claim on this villa, yet?"

"No, sir, I'm sorry to say this lovely villa is still up for sale. Would you care to have a look around? I'm sure you and your misses. Would love to own-"

"I'm not his wife!" Yuffie cried, before a wave of redness covered her cheeks. Oh shit!

The sales agent blinked as he tried to regain his composure. "Oh, I'm sorry, I tend to jump to conclusions, I mean your daughter."

"She's not my daughter, sir."

The agent looked dumbfounded. Oh God, that's just not right. But of course, what was it his business if this strange couple preferred each other? Times were indeed different now…

"Of course," he said mundanely. "Would care to be interested to have a look around?"

Vincent stared at him as if considering the offer. "That will not be necessary. I wish to finalize an agreement."

"Agreement? Sir, you cannot mean!"

A wry smirked appeared upon his gaunt lips as a look of certainty crossed his face. "Indeed, how much? The price means nothing to me." 

Yuffie gazed at the two men discussing the sale in sheer amazement. She could not believe Vincent would go as far as buying a place. Good God, just because they were refused a blasted two hundred Gil hotel room, did not mean spending an ungodly amount for a night's stay. Jesus, was he insane? 

"Indeed, sir, it's a pleasure to deal with you. I hope you and your _lady-friend _will be happy with this villa!" The salesman smiled cheerfully and left.

Vincent carefully placed the deed in his wallet and turned to her. He seemed somewhat pleased with his ambiguous decision. Raising his hand, he beckoned her to him.

Yuffie obeyed without question. It was if she were in an impenetrable trance, and Vincent, the cause. The entire room seemed to shift around her, as she tried to sort out what had just occurred. Was Vincent crazy enough to actually buy Rufus' old villa? Sure, she had wanted it, but hell, not for the amount Vincent paid. She was too caught up in her thoughts, that she had not realized how much he had actually spent.   

"Now we have a room." 

She smirked at his offside comment. He was trying to be funny. Wonderful, Vincent was certainly teetering on the edge of insanity. Christ, did the Gold Saucer do something to him? 

A faint smile crossed her lips. The Gold Saucer, what a night she had…

"Yuffie…" Vincent clasped her hand in his. "Are you all right?"

The ninja eyed him blankly. "Of…of course, I'm just surprised that you actually _bought_ this place! God, I wanted it, but you _bought_ it! That's like a lot of Gil! Cloud will have a heart failure when he finds out you bought _his_ home!" 

Vincent noticed her chuckle. Of course, Cloud would try to kick his ass for abruptly purchasing his dream home. "He does not have to know," he whispered huskily. "Besides, I have thought of owning a few places here and there. I believe this location would do quite well with my complexion…"

"Vincent, if that last part was being serious, I'll die!" 

"What?" He asked dumbly as Yuffie waltzed to the bedroom. 

"Shit!" 

"What is it?" Vincent followed her into the dark room.

"God! They only left one bed! Damn it! I'm so-o-o taking the couch!"

"That will not be necessary, Yuffie." Vincent deadpanned. "I will take the couch."

"But, you're the owner, you should have the bed, you know?"

Vincent gazed at her quirked head; she was so cute. "And as the owner, I say, take the bed."

Yuffie shook her head. "There's no arguing with you, is there? Fine, I'll sleep in it, if it makes you happy, Mr.-Oh-I'm-So-Macho!"

Vincent eyed her with foreign emotion; she was doing exactly as he wanted. God, this seemed to be too easy. Wait. That was not his intention. Seduction was _not_ something he was prone to. It was like leveling himself with Reno, and he was certainly not as low as taking advantage of something he wanted. 

Oh yes, he wanted her, not in the respect that her so-called lover lustfully craved, but more in a permanent sense. He knew if he ever captured the woman of his dreams, he would not let go. Not even, if it meant his life. Vincent had almost given up on the prospect.

And now, he had a chance to please his companion with anything she desired. It was never his plan of actually purchasing this place. Sure, it was indeed a beautiful structure, but he never intended upon going as far as acquiring it. That is, until certain circumstances changed his mind and made him act out-of-character. God, if Yuffie only knew…

No, she could not. How would she understand that he actually went out of his way as to seeing a smile invigorate her face? He knew she loved this villa and had secretly desired having such a place. Wutai was a far cry to this luxurious location. Oh yes, he knew she wanted a life other than being the leader of Wutai.

Undoubtedly, she would eventually question him about his heinous decisions upon his sudden splurge of Gil. She would no doubt wonder how he could accumulate so much after Meteor. Of course, money was never a concern for him. The trivial desire to have wealth never vexed him; he had always had a well-established balance of money.

Hojo was a fool not to look through Vincent's room in the mansion. Even after thirty-years, the Gil was still acceptable. Christ, he never had to concern himself with work again. It was a shame, that everyone thought him a pauper, poor little despicable creature, no home, and no love to return to. Well, the latter part was true, until now.

Yes, he had the material things a person would desire, except for someone to share it with. What would he be without the simple joy of having someone to smile at his success? He would be lost and alone for the rest of his agonizing days. 

Now, someone had actually shown a glimmer of the hope he had lost within his nightmarish years inside that moldy coffin. His dank mood had somewhat changed as another seemed to replace the shattered remains of his first love. Thus, binding him forever to her.  

She was certainly different from Lucrecia. From her scrawny exterior, to the fiery light of her eyes, Yuffie was certainly no Aphrodite, far better actually. Like the mythic Psyche, Yuffie had come to tantalize his very mind with euphoric thoughts of ecstasy. With her, his morose musings were pushed aside and the bleak world he had known now seemed to un-cloud its malice and hate. He could finally let go of his self-guilt and for once, be happy. 

If only she would meet him half-way…

Of course, that was impossible. Yuffie had shown no intention of leaving Reno and he knew she would return to him. She would forget Vincent and possibly shove the thoughts of their journey aside. Perhaps, one day recollecting that Vincent had actually loved her more than Reno had ever cared to demonstrate. Either way, Vincent would never win; time was not on his side.

A warm touch interrupted his dark thoughts as he affectionately stared into her eyes. His heart raced as a light smile came to her rosy lips. Blinking, she uttered, "There's still light outside, I was wondering if we could stroll the beach?"

Vincent began to breath deeply. "Certainly, Yuffie. I will join you."

"You? I very much doubt you're going to go to skinny-dipping in the water!"

His crimson-eyes widened, albeit surprisingly, "Skinny-dipping? Yuffie, you cannot mean!"

"What's wrong, Vincent? I thought this place had a nude beach? Why are you so surprised that I would go as far as stripping-off? Of course, one time, Reno wanted me to do that on a dare. I'm certain Dad would be pleased if he seen me in my naked glory!"

"You didn't…Did you?"

A smirk played upon her lips. "Why are you so concerned, eh? I like doing exotic things from time to time. You don't strike me as an exhibitionist, Vincent."

"Yuffie, you shouldn't mention something like that to your elders!"

"Oh…my…God!" Yuffie stuttered. "You _have_ done something like that!"

"I have not!" Vincent defended himself. 

"Oh yeah, I bet! I wouldn't put it past you that some hell raising has gone on in your time! Ha! Oh God, if Cloud and the others only knew…"

"You wouldn't dare…"

"Oh? Would I not? Come on, Vincent, it's me here! You know I love to get a rise out of my victims!"

"What do you want?" He sounded almost pleading. 

Yuffie cocked a raised brow. "You're _bribing_ me? Well, well, well! I see Vincent Valentine has some skeletons in his closet! Hmm! This could be quite a juicy thing to discuss over dinner! I bet Tifa would _love_ to hear this!"

"I would deny it…"

"So, you _have_ messed around! Naughty! Naughty! I cannot believe Mr. Prudent was actually a bad boy! What I would not give to see you in action!"

Vincent noticed her cheeks redden from her last comment. Two could play at this game. "No one will believe you, my dear. It is near impossible that the others will believe your wild ravings, while I safely deny it. Your case is lost, sweetheart."

"I doubt that, sugar-muffin! In fact, I may tell Tifa right now!"

"Go ahead! I will laugh at your embarrassment." 

Yuffie glared at him mockingly. "You're no fun anymore! I believe I have caused you to become a smart-ass! God, that's all we need! Another me running around! Hmm, maybe that's actually a good thing!" She shrugged at the thought. "Anyhoo, I'm going out and I shall change into something more suitable for the beach. Hmm, tell me, one-piece or two-piece, Vincent? Oh, never-mind! I have the perfect bathing-suit in mind!"

Vincent's eyes briefly widened at the subtle thought she implied. He almost dreaded to see what she would purchase… 

She was indeed a sensuous little vixen. Yuffie gazed at him with a glint of satisfaction as she gracefully stepped out of the small boutique. He blatantly noticed her chest filling in nicely with the tiny red top. Oh red, the colour of blood, lust, passion, but most importantly, love. The little Circe had to choose his favourite colour! 

Yuffie carelessly made her way to the beachside as she subtly beckoned him to follow. She was tempting him to drag her back to the villa. No man had a right to gaze upon her exotic form. Good God, he had to focus upon something else.

The opulent sway of her hips made him bite his lower lip. He quietly fought back to urge to pull her near him. Did she actually understand what she was doing? Christ, she was deliberately trying to get a reaction from him. 

His vision focused upon her plodding by the seashore, the tiny grains of sand hastily sticking to her bare feet. She gave a sly wink and untied her bathing-scarf and tossed it to him.

Vincent caught it with ease as his glare widened. Oh God…

She quietly stepped into the tepid water as a rippling wave slid against her. The warm rush of saltwater tickled her taut skin as a smile crossed her lips. This was Heaven. 

"Hey, sugar, how about you and I have a little fun in the water?"

Yuffie cast a half-smirk to the apparent jock beside her. Blonde hair, bronze skin, icy-green-eyes, typical brainless male demeanor, hmm, not her type. "I would, but you see, I already have someone with me," she said coolly. 

"What, that freak over there?" 

"Do not say that about him!" Her eyes shaped into murderous slits.

The stranger noticed her dagger-like glare but agged it on. "That's disgusting! I cannot see how you could handle something like that touching you! Oh my God! I shiver at the thought of you two in bed! Tell me, do his claw scar you from a good romp?"

"How dare you! You have no right to say anything about him, and I would wish you retain your opinions and leave!"

"So, I deduce that you will not pleasure yourself with a real man?" He cast his emerald-eyes to the sea. "It's a pity, you know, liking something like that, since you're beautiful…"

Yuffie pinched the bridge of her nose, "Go away, whoever you are!"

The blonde smirked, albeit smugly, and placed a hand upon her shoulder "Darling, you know, it's a shame you waste yourself on something like that…when in reality-"

"Don't touch her, young man." The gunman emitted a low growl from behind him. 

"Wouldn't dream of touching your doxy, sir. Apparently, I have worn out my welcome. It seems, your darling love interest wishes to kick my ass, so my dear, I bid you good evening." He made a mock-salute and trudged out of the water.

Yuffie watched the snide man leave the shore as chuckle escaped her. "You seem rather pissed…"

"I do not appreciate a low wretch like that imposing himself on a lady…"

A satisfied gleam glittered in her oceanic-eyes as she stood from the crashing water. She gingerly pulled the gossamer-like scarf from him as she shyly tied it around her tiny waist. "I'm sorry for placing you in such a predicament, I should have-"

Vincent stopped her apology by placing his warm fingers to her supple lips. She gazed at him, as if transfixed from his bare hand. Stopping her, he finally spoke, "Yuffie, I'm not angry with you, I could never be."

Yuffie closed her eyes as she felt his claw caress a cheek. "But, I was so rude not to ask if you even wanted to come out. I know how you detest going into public…"

"I may be a monster, but I promised I would accompany you, even if it means seeing people gawk at me. It's gotten to the point where I do not mind as much." He chortled in a mundane manner. "The truth is, let them laugh. What is it to me anyway? They could never understand anything, they wouldn't try to."

"Oh Vincent," Yuffie leaned her face against his chest. "That is their loss… You are such a beautiful person, and I'm fortunate to have met you…"

Vincent cradled her against him. "You don't understand how much your honesty means to me, Yuffie. No one has tried to speak to me the way you have, and for that, I'm grateful."

She nuzzled his chest. "Besides Tifa, and our dearly beloved Aerith, you're the only person-guy actually- that has ever taken the time to notice me. I mean you're very kind and I thank you for helping me the way you have…"

The gunman mentally beat himself with her last words. Did she not realize that she was tearing him up? His ever so just demeanors were crumbling. It would be so hard to pull away now. He had to for her, for him, and for the sake of not causing a hopeless bond. Her refusal would be the end of what was left of his humanity.

"Yuffie, it's getting late, I believe we should get inside."

She silently nodded as he carried her tiny form back to the villa. Yuffie felt him place her on the bed as he turned to leave. This was not right. She silently rebuked herself for accepting his kind offer of the bed. God, why was she so selfish? 

Vincent had done everything for her. Without question, he tended to her every need and want. Like a loyal friend, he set aside his life just for her. She did not deserve such kindness. Finding her voice, albeit rather tense, she finally spoke, "You're not winning this round, sugar."

He eyed her questionably as she stood from the king-sized bed. "I've been a selfish brat long enough, you're sleeping in this bed, and you _will_ enjoy it!"

"Yuffie, I don't wish to argue…"

Yuffie stamped her good foot. "Don't make me kick your ass and drag you over here!"

Vincent watched her wobble over, as she clasped onto his arm. "For once, be an idiot, and do as you want. God, Vincent, you haven't slept in a comfortable bed, since I don't know when!"

"I slept well last night in my room."

She snorted. "Yeah, right! I barely slept with those annoying ghostly moans! I very much doubt you slept well! Now for once, you're going to take a break from babysitting me and enjoy yourself!" 

Vincent noticed she had successfully pulled him to the bed. Oh yes, he wanted to lie in the silken sheets, but sleep was not on his agenda. The red seraph was subtly tempting him again. He reeled from the thought of them entwined…

A look of triumph crossed her face. "Now, count sheep and relax for once, as I make you a cup of my special Mandrian Tea. And I do promise I will not poison you!"

He watched her exit the dimly lit room with a smile. "Incorrigible," Vincent muttered quietly to himself. "Incorrigible and damned beautiful to say the least…"

Yuffie stirred the boiling water with an opaque gaze. The intent upon this past week's actions had exceedingly confused her; she was lost within her own mind. She could not deliberate what the purpose was for this quest anymore. Reno was subtly set within the recesses of her mind as another took center-stage. The unexpected impact had left her unsure as to what she truly wanted.  What did she desire? Was it the security in knowing Reno would stay by her side as she cried in his arms? The mundane thought disturbed her.    

She wished that everything would go back to what it had been, what it should be. Meeting Vincent was the last thing she had on her mind, much less, him accompanying her through this foolish quest. Actually, 'companion' was merely a poor substitute as to what he truly was. Protector. Yes, he was her guardian, even if she approved or not. Vincent was rare to take no for an answer. 

Did he feel the same way? Wait. What was she thinking? Betrayal was not something she was prone to, even if her alleged love had done so. The past was the past. Reno would apologize for the heartache he had caused her. How could she forget his tortured life? 

She was the only person he had confessed his past to. From the horrific stories of his childhood, to the regret of causing the Sector Seven pillar to fall, had resounded within the hollows of her confused mind. However, Vincent's tragic tale had also struck a nerve within her. Life was indeed cruel.

Yuffie denied the apparent truth nagging from the back of her mind. It would boil down to choosing between them. How could she choose between them? Reno was the other half of her soul, they were meant to be, and she knew that. Even, Cait Sith had said they were fated. Of course, the robotic cat had been known to be wrong from time to time. Actually, his fortunes were never right. But still, a tiny sheet of paper did not control someone's destiny; it was a choice someone made.

The bittersweet memories of Reno enveloped her fully. The sweet smell of his musky cologne surged through her mind as she imagined the light traces of his lips upon her ashen neck. God, she missed him. And yet, his touch began to feel strange, almost alien to her.  

She dispersed the thought as she poured two cups of the brown liquid. The steaming aroma enthralled her dull senses as she mechanically made her way to Vincent's room. Strike that, his _domain._ The invigorating thought of him gratefully sipping the hot tea in bed brought a smile to her face. It was rare that Vincent smiled, especially for the simplest of actions.

She watched him glare at her with what could be considered apprehension. Was he nervous? The impetuous thought of Vincent Valentine nervous seemed unlikely. God, Meteor would resurrect itself and crash before that ever happened. 

Watching her swollen ankle, she made her way to his side. She watched his fleeting glance dart nervously from her, to the wall, and back again. Was he ashamed to be around her? The very thought pained her heart. Without thinking, she placed the cups upon the nightstand and cupped her hands in his. 

The contrast between his human hand and claw did not vex her, quite the opposite. Even if people detested Vincent's appearance, she would not cast such harsh judgment upon him. It was not his fault some whacked scientist made him the creature he was. Even if, he did not consider himself human, he was far more pure than the most civilized aristocrat. Vincent was more than he seemed and she reveled in his radiance. 

"Vincent," she uttered with concern. "You seem troubled. Is something wrong?"

Vincent cast his eyes from her. "No, I'm fine."

Her eyes told him she knew he was lying. Instead, she placed a hand to his pallid face. Vincent flinched from her smooth touch. "Yuffie, don't…" 

Yuffie pulled her hand away as if she had been burnt. The echoing statement seemed almost, pleading. Did he detest her that much? God, she was such an idiot! How could she not see that Vincent's mind was a very fragile thing? Her heart trembled from the thought of hurting him. "I'm sorry," she whispered as a tear threatened to fall.

Vincent, without concern, pulled her to him. "Never be sorry, Yuffie. My Yuffie, it is I, who should be."

She trembled under his hold, as tears fell from her closed eyes. "How so?"

"I have become so reckless for your well-being. I should not be in this bed…you should rest…"

"Vincent, stop being the perfect gentleman for once, and relax. I want you to loosen up from your obligated duty of me. You have been so kind to me. Actually, I haven't felt so…happy in a long time. Vincent, don't ever think you've done me wrong, you could never…"

A light glimmer seemed to flicker within his crimson orbs as he wiped a tear from her eye. "You're still sleeping here…" 

"You're hopeless, Vincent Valentine, you truly are a lost case…" A smirk appeared as she wiped a fallen russet-lock from her eye. "On one condition, darling."

"Name it," Vincent countered.

Yuffie noticed his playful manner; he was trying to get his way. "Ever heard of the buddy-system?"

"What are you getting at?"

"Just answer the question, sugar."

Vincent rolled his eyes. "Yes, but what does this have to do with-"

Yuffie covered his mouth. "You sleep there," she pointed to where he was sitting. "And I, shall sleep here."

Vincent eyed her intention at the foot of the bed. "Yuffie, I must object…"

"We do this my way, or no way!" 

The ex-Turk countered her gaze; there was no use in arguing. "Fine," he exasperated. 

"And if you kick me, Vincent, so help me God, you'll regret it!" Yuffie chortled as she slid under the burgundy-satin sheets. 

Vincent stared at her dumbly as she rolled on her side and faced him. "And don't start making noises in your sleep, it's bad enough hearing Cloud drool over Tifa all night!"

"You slept with Cloud?" 

"What? You seem shocked! Oh my God, you're surprised?"

Vincent cast his eyes from her as if in denial. "I did not know-"

Yuffie laughed hysterically. "Well, it's not what you would exactly call a night of pure passion. God, far from it actually! I will never again relish the desire to spend the night in a tent with that idiot again! It sucks when you get lost from your party, with only one tent, and it raining! This was before we met you of course. Remind me, to never campout in the Gongoa Forests again!"

"I cannot believe…"

"You seem jealous! Ah!" Yuffie teased. "Don't worry, sugar, we were nice little kiddies and kept our hands to ourselves! Although, that one time Cloud through his arm on me and called me-don't tell him I told you-but he said, _ 'Oh, my cuddle-bunny, I love my cuddle-bunny! That mean boy next door shall not hurt you again!'_ Now, I don't know if he speaking about Tifa or something else, but I'm definitely not his cuddle-bunny!"

She could swear he was on the verge of bursting into laughter. What she would give to see him in such a mood. He must have read her mind as the fleeting emotion quickly held a stoic glare. "Your secret is safe with me, Yuffie."

"Aw! I knew I could trust you, Vincent!" She smiled before nuzzling against her pillow and gently falling asleep.         

Vincent briefly nodded as he watched her sleep peacefully by his feet. The subtle wish of her lay beside of him, tempted him to pull her near. He admonished the thought as he cast his eyes away from her peaceful form; she was too dangerous.

Why could she not have taken this bed for herself? Did she not realize how indecent this fiasco looked? God, he had tried so hard as to distance himself from her, when she had only drawn him closer. His idea of morality had backfired. Yuffie, realizing it or not, had enticed his interest. Never had he felt so alive, since this past week with her. 

He had completely forgotten about Lucrecia and their so-called love story. It was far from being the classic romantic tragedy people consumed to read. No, the harsh realization of finding himself not attracted to her did not make him regret his actions. Had it not been, for Hojo, he possibly would not have met Yuffie.

The child-no-woman that lay by his side was certainly more than she seemed, and yet, fragile to the touch. She was in need of a protector, a guardian, who would wipe away the salty tears from her ashen cheeks. She mentally cried out for help. Without thought, Vincent had given up his everyday-life for her. He had actually concerned himself with someone else and honestly felt pleased with his decision.

The ex-Turk watched the gentle rhythm of her breathing as she slept in a peaceful state. The sinewy-sheets did not blunder her curved form from underneath. The enticing covering added a sense of supernatural awe to her frail body. She had not even bothered to dress in more modest attire. 

God, the girl only covered herself with a small spaghetti-strap shirt and extremely showy shorts. That was another reason Vincent wished to stay away, she was too tempting. 

"Forbidden fruit," he muttered to himself.

His dull sense of nobility had been suspended as he traced the satin-sheets with his claw. What if she could forget Reno and see past the guise of him-self? What if she could accept a monster for a companion instead of an idolized man? 

The thought shifted to the sheer truth of her denying him. He knew she would eventually. Why not just end the pain now and take her to her intended? No, he could not; he would not. Vincent had vowed he would not see her heart broken and would keep it. 

It was her decision to go to Junon next. He would not delay her wishes, even if risking the high possibility of meeting Reno. He only prayed the sleaze had moved to another city for the time being. If not, he could not promise a warm reunion between them. This was wrong. How could he dictate his companion's love life? No, he would withdraw in shadow if she decided to chain herself to Reno. It would be the end of Vincent, and he knew it.  

He closed his bloodstained-eyes as sleep had overtaken him with the last thought of Yuffie leaving him…  

_Author's Note: I'm finally getting back into writing this fic! Sorry for the neglect. Anyway, I hope everyone liked this chapter. I should hopefully work on the next this weekend so that should hopefully be up soon. Please, let me know what you think of it! ^_^_


	8. I Feel So...Guilty...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, characters, places, etc. All rights belong to Square._

The Flame of You…

Chapter 8

"Come on, Yuffie, it's time to get up." Vincent whispered into an ear.

He watched impassively as she made no attempt to answer. The soft mumble that erupted from her dulcet voice seemed to make him regret his impatience of finding what she wished to do. A light pain entered his temples as he focused upon her angelic face. The temptation of lying down beside her and holding the prospect of continuing this senseless journey tweaked at his mind.

Vincent placed his claw on her shoulder in a mundane manner and tried to awake her from his appendage's cold exterior. Nothing. Vincent pursed his ebon brows together in a final attempt of waking her. Placing his face forward, he nuzzled her in a soft way, as he breathed upon his smooth face. 

A small smile crossed her lips as she opened her blurry eyes, the manner she looked at him with seemed almost heartfelt. "Good morning, Vincent," she spoke softly.

"Good morning, Yuffie. I trust you slept well?"

Yuffie brushed a hand through her hair as she sat up. "It was one of the best nights I ever had. And to think, you didn't kick me even once!" She cast an offside smirk. "You truly are a gentleman!"

_'I'm not a gentleman, when I stared at you half the night, my dear…'_ Vincent turned his back to her. "Yuffie, I have decided to…" He hesitated before finishing his dreaded proposal. "…To allow you to choose where to go next. If Junon is where you to wish to go-"

"Junon?" Yuffie cast her eyes to the floor, as if in shock. "What's in Junon? Certainly, they have kicked him out of all the bars there. Besides, he never liked to stay there long, and especially if he has…someone with him… No, I don't think he would be there, Vincent."

A flutter of joy resounded inside his beastly heart as he watched her blank expression. He should not be overjoyed to see his companion in pain. No, the mere thought of her shedding tears tore at his heart. And yet, she seemed surprisingly dead-set against the idea. Could she just have realized that Junon was one of the most obvious spots he could be? Good God, did she not wish to pursue this opportunity?

"All right, where would you wish to go, Yuffie?"

"You're asking where I want to go?" She turned to him in question.

Vincent nodded as he holstered the Quicksilver to his side. "Yes, I will let you choose where to go. It appears my judgment lacks in searches."

Yuffie glanced to the ruffled sheets, as if calculating where to go. Vincent had given her the chance to choose the next place. No longer did he seem so redundant about his choices. No, it was, as if for the first time he wanted her to choose, even if it meant actually finding her love.

Wait. Is that not what she wanted? The sheer desire to be in his arms and have a magnificent ring placed upon her finger? The brash thought almost made her shudder. No, she had subtly denied going to Junon because of the possible conclusion of this silly chase for a man who left her. Actually, left her for another woman. 

And yet, it would be the same, he leave the current concubine and return groveling at her feet. Did she actually wish to continue that? Did she honestly want to put up with him possibly cheating on her after they were married? God, this was so hard.

An ivory hand touched her slumped shoulder out of what seemed to be comfort. "Yuffie, if you wish to go to Junon, I will take you."

"No!" She shook her head violently. "I don't like going to that city, I never have. The moldy air makes me sick, and I know Reno cannot bear to stay there for long." Lie.  

"All right, we can go somewhere else, please don't be upset. I'm sorry if I have-"

"You haven't upset me, if that was what you were going to say. I just don't feel like being reminded about Junon, you know?"

Vincent pulled her to him and gently caressed her back. "I understand, my dear. Listen, I'm certain he can be anywhere other than Junon. If you wish, we can check there last…"

Yuffie looked into his claret-eyes, albeit sadly, and smiled. "You would put with me for that long, Vincent?"

He placed his hand to a cheek and whispered, "Always." 

His amorous gaze melting her aching heart. "I am so lucky…"

"For what?"

"I'm so lucky to have stumbled upon you and finally got the chance to know you truly are a special person." Yuffie smiled sincerely as she nuzzled his chest. "You're the best, Vincent."

He said nothing as he held her like a contented man who had the luck of finding love. Vincent knew it would now be impossible to tear away from her. Reno would have to kill him to pull Yuffie from him. The very thought brought a wry smirk to his face, her so-called love now had competition.

**** 

"Ugh…sea is…evil…" Yuffie muttered before holding her head over the railing. 

It was a shame Vincent had gotten the first departure out of Costa, she should have known it was unwise to eat before traveling. The enticed calling of bacon and eggs seemed to change her mind and good judgment.

Yuffie breathed deeply as her vision blurred, the threat of bile erupting from her mouth did not sound too comforting. A tinge of anger coursed through her weakened veins as she thought of Vincent having to do something he deemed 'important'. The wicked thought of puking on him seemed rather charming.  

"Yuffie," Vincent whispered in her left ear as he placed her wayward locks behind it. 

"Vincent, don't touch me, unless you want a nice little collage on your pretty burgundy shirt!" She mumbled before closing her eyes.

"I don't care if you throw-up on me, Yuffie. I have you something…" He glanced at his shirt pocket before pulling out a tranquilizer.

"Was that the certain 'something' you were doing?" 

Vincent watched her clench her sides as her head lent over the railing. "Yes, I figured you would need one, since I understand your traveling sickness."

Yuffie said nothing as she felt him inject the tiny vile into her arm. The feel of the cool liquid ran through her veins, as if giving her a sense of security. Hopefully, the drug would knock her out the rest of the torturous boat ride. 

She did not expect Vincent to pull her away from the railing and lead her to a bench. Her glazed eyes watched the languid surf crashed against the ship as another wave of seasickness over came her. With her last ball of effort, she turned her head from him and closed her eyes.

"Yuffie,"

"Vincent, I'm gonna…ugh…vomit! Go away!"

"Yuffie, look at me," he pleaded as he turned her head. "You will not-"

Vincent stopped as he felt something warm and liquidly hit his shirt. "-Vomit."

****     

"I'm so sorry, Vincent. I told you not bother me!"

Vincent shook his dark mane. "Yuffie, you've apologized for the last three hours. I told you, it's quite all right."

"But, I ruined your shirt!" She cried, as she felt another wave of guilt hit her.

The gunman cast an expressionless look at her. "What's done is done. It's not the end of the world, and it's certainly not your fault for getting sick. I should have gotten the tranquilizer sooner. Besides, my shirt is far from ruined."

"But-"

"No buts! I'll admit that I've never felt an experience as that before, but there is certainly a first time for everything."

"Vincent, your sense of dry humor is very surprising! But, I don't find someone up-chucking a favourite pastime. To be honest, I hate voming everywhere!"

Vincent pulled her closer and caressed a cheek with his index finger. The greenish-tent of her face seemed to even make her appear beautiful, in a comforting sense anyway. "Well, I'm certain Cid did not appreciate your ailment on the Highwind either. He told me the next time you were aboard, he would strap you down and cast a Sleepel spell on you."

"Ugh! I knew that old buzzard would have to be cruel and say something like that!" Yuffie looked up to the heavens. "Cid, if you're up there, I'm sorry for throwing-up in the cockpit that time!"

She felt a rumble escape from his chest. Was he trying not to laugh at her errant comment? Good God, the thought of Vincent cracking up after being puked upon seemed rather funny. Did she have that much of an impact upon him? The thought of him actually coming out of his shell brought a smile to her face. If she could just somehow reach him and tear the chilling darkness away from his heart, then maybe, he would the person he was before, human.

Perhaps, if she postponed the journey a day or so, then maybe Vincent would see what kind of person she had secretly admired. Yes, he could be happy again. No more insidious thoughts about himself, no more heartbreaking memories of Lucrecia, and certainly no more self-guilt. If someone were by his side to protect him from the haunting nightmares he obtained, then he could find the happiness he deserved. The question was, would she be the one to accomplish such a feat?

She cast the brazen thought from her mind as she felt Vincent lift her upon the bike. The uncomfortable boat ride did not even place a dent in the bike's fine metal exterior. It suited Vincent. The bike and gunman seemed to coincide with each other, thus adding the tall, dark, and extremely handsome aura Vincent held. 

Oh yes, she had secretly admitted that Vincent was indeed a very comely man. The truth was, he ranked with Cloud and Sephiroth. Of course, Vincent was still sane and very judgmental upon things. Even Reno would have trouble from competing with Vincent. The thought brought a frown to her face. Oh yes, Reno…

The simple name meant so much to her, and yet, she could not broach the confused feelings she had. Wait. What was she saying, that she did not love Reno anymore? It was a fat chance of her falling out of love with him. She _knew_ she still loved him. She had convinced herself over and over on this journey that he was the reason she started this crazed campaign in the first place. 

Oh yes, when she found him, he would regret the heartbreak he had dished out. Perhaps, her loving guardian would inflict a little pain upon her lover. Yes, Vincent could put the fear of God in anyone, even a made as incorrigible as Reno Edwards.

Yuffie felt Vincent start the ebon bike with accurate precision. His flawless dexterity proved time and time again from his actions and ability to manipulate. He was more than a protector, he was… She could not find the words to express him. Reno was simple to describe. The tall fiery mannerisms, his sense of arrogance, the many promises he had broken, oh yes, Yuffie could illustrate Reno with ease. But Vincent, it was like trying to describe love. She could not find a perfect definition that would do him justice. No, Vincent was more than just a personalized description; he was something more. 

And for that, Yuffie felt guilty. She could not understand the panging feeling within her heart when trying to deduce her confused thoughts. Why did she always have to scrutinize everything? Could she just not leave all as it was? No, she could not. One day, she would have to choose between what she truly wanted and the expectations of others. The question was; could she choose wisely?

Vincent broke her confused thoughts as he gently asked her where she wished to go. He was the perfect solution to break her from an unwanted mental battle, and she thanked him inwardly. "Do you think the Mythril Mines would be a good place to check? I mean I remember Tifa telling me that the Turks were there once," she asked with hope.

He gazed at her with a lover's patience. "Yes, let us search there. It has certainly been quite some time since I was last there…"

Yuffie raised a russet-brow in question. "When where you there?"

Vincent glanced at her as he shifted his bike in fourth-gear. "A little over thirty-years ago, that is if you believe I was that outgoing."

She smirked at his sarcastic comment. God, he was finally starting to act normal. Wait. Was this actually how he behaved before becoming a guinea pig? Christ, Hojo had done quite well to break Vincent's spirit for so long. Yuffie cast her eyes to the blurry ground. Hojo would not remain the victor over Vincent for long. No, he would forget his past and move on, leaving the crazed scientist and that damned wench behind forever.

"You know, Cloud found a Long Range Materia there before they met me? Yeah, the idiot finally has the thing mastered by now. It's a pity he didn't give to me. Actually, he never gave me any Materia after Meteor, he said I didn't deserve it."

"Cloud can be an ass at times…" He said in a mundane tone as he stared at the setting horizon expressionlessly. 

"Vincent! I cannot believe you would say something like that! Has he pissed you off lately?" She giggled, and tightened her grip around his resolute waist. 

"It's nothing, Yuffie." Vincent muttered lowly. Although, the lie seemed sweet to the ear, it was far from the truth. "Cloud can be temperamental at times, and I suppose my opinion was rather harsh on our last encounter…"

"What happened?"

"We had a slight argument, that resulted in my leaving. Don't worry I'm not angry with him…now."

Yuffie did not like the way he had hesitated his explanation and certainly not the tone he used. He seemed almost loath from his tone, as if there was more to this argument than met the eye. Of course, it could have been a simple misunderstanding as he had said, and she was certainly notorious for jumping to conclusions. Besides, it was canon for Cloud not to hate anyone for long, well with the exception of the Turks and Sephiroth.

But still, Vincent was one of Avalanche's most-trusted members. After all, he was next in command after Cloud. The high ranking had been due to his talent for leadership and gift of strategy. It was known that if another threat arose, Vincent would be one of the first notified. It was thought he would always be there for Avalanche, but what if they turned their backs on him? The bitter thought of he and Cloud having an argument rubbed her the wrong way. 

Setting her thoughts aside, she noticed they were at the entrance of the cave. It would be damned near impossible to go through the cave with the bike. Good God, she had forgotten about driving through it.

Vincent seemed to read her mind as he stopped by the cave's dark entrance. Turning to her, he pulled her off and glanced at the bike. "It will be quite hard to drive the bike through the cave. I remember a steep drop by this entrance. The rest of the it is quite easy to ride through."

"Are you sure you wanna drive through there? I mean-"

"I'm not taking a chance to fight a Midgar Zolom, Yuffie." He said with apparent disdain. "It will be best if we drive through the swamp marshes quickly before we alert one."

"I see. All right, we'll do it your way, since you're the wise one."

Vincent cast a sarcastic glance at her. "Wise one? Were you not the one to suggest the cave?"

"Ugh! I hate you! Well, _you _were the one who agreed, since _you've_ been here before!"  Yuffie clenched her fists and shook her head. "You are so-o-o fickle!"

"Fickle? I dare say, dearest, that I'm _far_ from fickle! Besides, this place is an adequate area to search, even though we may not find anything other than a few mutated creatures to battle. Hmm, now that I think of it, we may even find a Materia. Would that not make you happy?"

"Vincent," Yuffie cast him a look of disdain. "I don't care about Materia anymore. It would never help Wutai, and besides that's what actually made me join Avalanche, and that's where I…met Reno. So, no, I don't want Materia." She placed a finger to her chin. "Unless, it was Knights of the Round so I can everyone's ass for pissing me off, starting with Reno of course."

She could almost swear she heard her guardian laugh. Did she appeal to him as humorous? Good God, he certainly must have been a cynical asshole thirty-years ago. The very thought of a raucous Vincent annoying the hell out of Hojo brought an evil smile to her rosy lips. Yes, she would _have_ to bring the old Vincent back. God forbid, she failed. 

Yuffie watched him place their bags over his slim shoulders as he walked over to her. Without explanation, he signaled for her to hold onto his back as he hauled the heavy bike in the cave. She almost refused his decision, since he was carrying her, their bags, and pushing the motorcycle at once. Vincent had to be insane. 

The gunman amazed her, as he successfully navigated the bike through the darkened cavern. His accurate steering was something to marvel, even Cloud could not drive as this well. Certainly, Vincent had done this before. She could imagine the ex-Turk, with short-cropped hair, driving with a sense of poise, his quick movements and agility proved as much. 

She nuzzled against him as he passed through the other side. His radiating warmth sent chills down her spin as she noticed a grotesque skeletal structure impaled on a broken tree. Her faced melted into one of horror when she recognized what it was.

"Vincent," she gasped with shock. "That…that's the Midgar Zolom Sephiroth impaled! It's still there!"

Vincent stopped the bike and turned to her. Clasping onto her tense shoulders, he gazed into her widened eyes. "Yuffie, it's all right, it's dead. It cannot harm us."

"I know." She held her down. "I just cannot bear to see something like that exist, you know? Vincent…I'm…I'm…"

"What's wrong, Yuffie?"  
She gazed into his apprehensive eyes and noticed he truly meant his concern. "Don't tell anyone but, I'm sort of afraid of snakes. I never encountered a Midgar Zolom before, but Cloud told me their horrible to fight."

Vincent pulled her near him as he stroked her back with his claw. "Listen, I know it's getting dark, but I promise I will not allow one to harm you."

He comforted her until she stopped shaking. Vincent hated to loosen his grip on her as he pushed his bike to its maximum speed. He knew it was very reckless to drive through the Midgar swamps, especially when night came. A feeling of dread filled him, as if knowing they were far from safe. 

The swamps stretched almost five miles from the Mythril Mines to the other side. It was almost impossible to cross without encountering one of the wretched serpents. An akin sense bit at his mind as he edged near the swamp's solid side. Perhaps, they would lucky and pass through undetected.

He felt the cold muck splatter him as he sped through the swamp's soggy surface. The gritty greyish-brown mud spotted his ashen face as if he were a Dalmatian. He knew his companion was not enjoying the sludge hitting her delicate form. 

The thought of mud all over her seemed to entice his corrupted mind as he kept his crimson-eyes on the swamp's edge. No, he could not think of that now. Perhaps later, when they were in a hotel together. Wait. That sounded bad. 

He threw the thought of them in a hotel together around his mind. Perhaps, if could convince her of his want. No. This was not a game of cat and mouse. He would not force her into anything. It would be her decision if she wished to go further than friendship. Yes, it was up to her.

He felt her tighten her grip around his waist as he noticed her blank stare. Oh God. 

Vincent hauled the bike to the side of the swamp's rock wall as he tried to dodge the serpent's swing. How could he have been so stupid as to not pay attention to his surroundings? Why had he not noticed something near them? His animal-like instincts could not be failing him. 

Her heard Yuffie scream as the ricochet knocked them off of the bike. Looking up, Vincent noticed the Zolom slithering near them with apparent delight. Vincent snarled as he glanced at Yuffie's shaken expression. Nothing would harm Yuffie if he was there, she too precious to him. 

With an abrupt shove, Vincent knocked her out of the snake's direction and readied himself against it. He inwardly cursed himself for not bringing the Death Penalty. Good God, that was rather obtuse of him to not expect something like this. Well, at least he still had the Quicksilver.

The gun had never failed him before. Hopefully, it would not now. In a liquid movement, he aimed the gun at the serpent's right eye and fired. He watched tensely as the creature reeled its massive head in pain. Creamy-white liquid and blood gushed out of its shattered eye as it screeched in apparent anger. 

Vincent automatically reset the gun for another round. He was ready to pull the trigger until its tail rammed against his left side, thus, making him misfire. 

He clenched his side as the serpent composed itself and buried itself within the murky depths of the swamp. Vincent watched edgily as the water calmed to a still, it was far from over. Yuffie placed a hand upon his shoulder, as he flinched from her. "Yuffie, get out of the way!" He roared.

Her eyes widened from his harsh tone, he had never yelled at her before. A slight feeling of pain entered her beating heart as she evaded from him. She glanced at the grey water as tears threatened to fall. God, all she wished to do was help. 

It was apparent he was in pain from the attack, but he still would not allow her to endanger herself, even if it meant to see him marred. No, she would not allow him to face this battle alone. 

She hastily rummaged through her bags until she pulled out the Conformer and eyed the Materia within its slots. God, she was so stupid not to place in a much-needed Cure! Her cerulean-eyes dissected the poor Materia. A Shiva at level three seemed to be her best candidate for a fight. Long Range and Manipulate Materia would not hold effect upon the giant serpent; that was common sense.

The ninja locked her weapon in her arm as she readied her aim against her opponent. It was the sheer trepidation of waiting that unnerved her. Why couldn't the beastly creature just pop its ugly head out of the water so she could be done with it? Of course, the easy alternative never seemed to weigh in Yuffie's favour. 

She wiped her mud-streaked face with a dirty hand as she eyed her partner. It was apparent that he had taken quite a blow from the Zolom's black tail. Vincent's stubborn will never ceased to amaze her, not even when he seemed to be on the brink of collapse. 

After this battle, she was going to give him a keen lecture of why men should not be so wayward in their protection over the ladies. The mere thought of Vincent cringing from her sermon brought a smile to her face. 

Oh yes, he would feel the wrath of Yuffie Kisaragi, and would enjoy it!

Her little insight was interrupted by the wave-like tremors in the water, the battle was far from over. She bit her dry lip as she waited for the mutated beast to wave its grotesque head. Her apparent unease got the best of her as she watched the massive serpent lunge out of the grey water. 

Its single eye gleamed with a fiery hatred as it stared from the embankment. The other eye, or rather what was left of it, held a gaping darkness from Vincent's precise hit. A small stream of blood still trickled from the void as it bared its fangs.

Yuffie eyed Vincent warily, as he stepped back from it. He un-cocked the gun and reloaded it with another clip. This time, he would not miss. 

Vincent glared at her, as if mentally telling her to run and never look back. The truth was, he knew it would be almost impossible to survive this battle. If she were hurt, he could never forgive himself. No, she had to escape. She had to survive. If not, he would lose his chance at redemption. 

Stepping forward, Vincent pulled the trigger.

The cry of agony resounded throughout the swamp as the giant serpent reared its head in pain. The ivory-coloured fangs shown in the moonlight as it swayed left and right, trying to crush its opponents with its massive weight. 

Yuffie watched the blinded creature wreathe from its visible torture. Her eyes widened as it slammed against her guardian. The serpent lurched over the gunman, as it was ready to strike him with its dagger-like fangs. 

Without thinking, the Shinobi flung her Conformer with blind faith, praying the blade would hit true. She cast her eyes to the murky water, as she heard an ear-piercing wail from the creature. Her broadened eyes watched it give a final breath as it fell to the soggy ground. 

She jolted from her fighting position and fell to Vincent's motionless side. The ex-Turk was face-forward in the water, as if lifeless. She quickly turned him over and checked him. His staggered breathing was barely audible when she knelt by his face. 

Yuffie absently wiped a trickle of blood from his open mouth and gazed blankly at the crimson upon her muddy fingers. A tear fell from an eye as she cradled his limp form to her chest; he was so weak. She could barely feel a pulse in his wrist as she pulled him from the snake's scaly body.

The impact had done an excessive amount of damage to his side, cutting a six-inch gash from his upper-rib to his lower abdomen. Purple bruises had already begun taint to his god-like body with their wretched appearance. God, why did she have to suggest such a stupid place to go? He knew Reno wasn't here, and yet, he followed her anyway. Could she be even more, brain-less?

Yuffie fumbled through their bags until she found a small case of Potions and Ethers. She tilted his lifeless head vertically as she poured the Potion's red contents into his mouth. It was a poor healing method, but feasible none-the-less. If only she had taken the time to carry a Cure. Her thoughtless desire to find Reno had unfortunately caused her friend pain. 

She wiped a warm saltine tear from her eye as she bandaged Vincent with her favourite white-tank-top. Crimson blood seeped through the pallid shirt, showing the wound was far worse than it appeared. Yuffie trudged back to the dead carcass and pulled her Conformer out of its throat. She left the staining blood on the blade as she glanced at its marred form. A sense of disdain overcame her as she glared at the dead serpent.

Without thinking, she hurled her blade into its mutilated corpse repeatedly. Her cries were heard each time she slung her beloved weapon. The pain seemed to recede from her tremulous body as she pulled the Conformer out of its gashed neck. She was so stupid. This entire journey was pointless. Good God, Vincent was on the verge of death and here she was casting her anger out on a mangled corpse. 

The ninja packed the scattered belongings into the bags and tied them on the dented bike. She thanked every good god she knew the machine was not entirely damaged. Her eyes traced over her beloved guardian as she carefully hauled him onto the motorbike. She glanced at the dead serpent once more, before noticing she had forgotten something, Vincent's gun.

God, he must have lost it in the water when he fell. She would feel rather guilty if he lost his favourite weapon because of her foolish decision. "I'll be right back, Vincent. Just hold on!" She whispered.

Yuffie dove into the chilling mud as she aimlessly searched for the weapon. She held her breath and blindly explored the swamp's depths. It was damned near impossible to search for such a tiny thing in a vast quagmire with a myriad of unseen inhabitants. 

She fingered through the weeds and clay-like mud until she felt something cold and metal rub against her soaked skin. Thank the gods she found it.

Her eyes scanned his limp body once more, as she stumbled onto the large bike. Praying, she started its engines and jutted across the rest of the swamp. All the time driving, she had not taken her eyes off of him. The mere thought of losing Vincent seemed to make her lose breath. No, he could not leave her, not when she felt something so real for the first time. Vincent could not die like this…

****

A sudden burst through the kitchen door made a young man, no more than twenty, stumble from his seat. "What the?" He glared at someone, mud-streaked and covered with weeds dragging someone, or rather something behind them.   

"Billy!" Yuffie pleaded. "Help me!"

The young farmer quickly ran to her side and hefted Vincent upon the kitchen table. His hazel-eyes did not fall from the gunman's still form as he observed him. 

"He's hurt pretty bad, girl." He said in a mundane tone.

Yuffie glared him with blurred eyes. "Do you have anything that can help, Billy? Please, I swear I'll do anything to save his life!"

Billy stared at Yuffie with a sense of compassion. He remembered the girl and her teammates from their campaign against the ShinRa; yes, he knew them quite well. The man of twenty gazed at the ex-Turk's prone form, so this so-called menace was still around? Oh yes, he too, had heard.

His cloudy-eyes skimmed over the gunman's wrecked body. No, he would allow this man to die, not when this kind girl seen something in this creature worth saving. Eyeing her, he nodded in agreement. "I have a mastered Cure here. It will save his life, but will still require him to rest a few days until he is fully well. I can give him a place to stay until he can fully function. Can you watch him until he fairs?"

"Yes! Thank-you so much, Billy! It really means a lot that you offer us aid! I promise I will make it up to you!"   

A small smile reached his pale lips as he bit them. Billy walked away from them and went upstairs. Yuffie caressed Vincent's bloody face with a muddy hand; his blood was still on her fingers. She knitted her eyebrows together as she heard his faint breathing. His pallid chest was covered in bruises and small cuts that had finally stopped bleeding.

She bent her head in shame. How could she have caused so much pain to him? He did not deserve to be around the likes of her. Without thinking, she gently laid her head against chest and sobbed; he felt so weak under her.     

His staggered breathing made her heart wrench with guilt. She cared too much for him to allow him a merciless death. Oh yes, if she never knew him, and saw his arcane-like form floating helplessly in the water, she could not say she would fall to her knees and help him. That was rather cruel of her, but now, she would give her life up for him. He was indeed an extraordinary being. Yuffie actually enjoyed the fact that he wasn't fully human.

An opulent thought of him and her crossed her aching mind. She quickly admonished the notion and concentrated upon clammy form. 

She had noticed the snake's impact had done quite some damage to his metal arm. The broken wires and analytical circuitry was maimed. Her oceanic-eyes focused upon the appendage he had come to despise, as she gently tied a piece of cloth around it. Perhaps, she could fuse some of the wires back together until Vincent was able to properly fix it.

It was rather strange to see the inside of the bronze attachment, especially to notice the intricate make-up it obtained. Hojo was certainly a crazed genius. She knew the severed wires were the cause of his hand to actually function. 

The metal arm was more of a hindrance than a blessing. It must have been painful for him to feel the separation of bone and flesh when Hojo had removed his arm with a sharp stiletto. Oh yes, he had mentioned the gruesome torture he endured in the basement. She questioned why he still lived there where many terrible memories lingered there like ghosts of the past.

She gently caressed the torn metal, as if hoping he would feel her cool touch. The fruitless gesture held no significance. She knew couldn't feel anything with the prosthetic limb, he had said so once. 

Her sore eyes stared at his nude torso, as if for the first time. The muscular indentions of his abdomen were like a marble god's as the poor lamplight cast a foray of shadows upon it. Every curve, every muscle, everything except, for the metal arm, seemed flawless. Girls would be drooling over a man like this. However, his torn claw may change their minds.

Yuffie had even cringed when she noticed the small glimmer of light reflect off of it, the first time she encountered him in the basement. After she heard his story, the slight revulsion made her feel guilty. Who was she to detest someone for a sin of another? She knew the claw disgusted people, but in her own sick little mind, she actually liked it. 

Yes, she admitted she wished for a whole man to spend the rest of her life with, and Vincent's claw was certainly far from a normal arm, he couldn't even feel anything with it. Still yet, that did not make Vincent any less of a person. No, his claw made him even more remarkable. She loved the feel of it against her warm skin. Its cool touch seethed a feeling of excitement from her. Oh yes, if she were the only person to accept him, his claw would certainly not addle her.

Her saltine tears rang with the buried truth, she cared deeply for this man. Even if, she were the only person to care for him, she would stay by his side. The loathing stares people gave would be silenced by her defense of him. No more, would people point and laugh at him. No, she refused for obtuse ingrates saying untrue tales about him. Vincent was far more human than others considered themselves to be. And for that, Yuffie stayed loyal.

Her morose thoughts were interrupted by a light touch on her shoulder. Turning, she noticed the silent look of Billy, as a simple nod came from him. "Miss, please stand back, while I cast a Full Cure on him."

She obeyed without question, as an ethereal green mist enveloped Vincent's still form. The orb's strong power seemed to cause his breathing to return to normal, as a sense of tranquility encircled him. A small smile of appreciation came to her lips as he motioned for her to help him to the upstairs bedroom. 

Billy raked a callous hand through his short brown-hair, as he placed a sheet over him. He handed her a set of bandages and smiled. "I believe your friend will be fine in a few days. I told my grandpa about you two staying, he said if you needed anything, just ask."

Yuffie placed a hand on his shoulder. "Thank-you so much, Billy!" She said earnestly. "Vincent and I, greatly appreciate it!"

A simple nod came from him. "Listen, there's a bathroom across the hall, if you wanna clean him and you up."

"All right, thank-you again. I will make it up to you-"

Billy gently shook his head. "No, it's free, since you and your friends have given us great business. Consider it a thank-you from us."

Yuffie bowed her head in gratitude, as she heard the door close behind him. Billy was truly a kind person. "Must've gotten the kindness from his grandfather," she quietly muttered as she stroked his bruised cheek with a lover's touch. 

His light breathing comforted her as she wiped his face with a damp cloth. The blood and mire came off easily, as she traced over the clean pallid flesh. God, he looked so peaceful. It was rather hard to believe such a serene-guise hid the power he had. Oh yes, this man was very formidable, but always tried to obtain it. She knew he would never try to hurt one of them intentionally. Vincent had always kept his transformations safely away from them, when in battle…

She placed the damp cloth on the nightstand and lay beside of his still form, as she encircled her arms around his injured chest. God, she loved the warmth he radiated. Reno was certainly never this warm, and she hastily cast him out of her mind. Sleep overcame her as she thought of her guardian, her protector…

****

The Shinobi stayed faithfully by the ex-Turk's side the entire time. She had only left him for a quick five-minute shower, and then took the liberty of cleaning him off, not anything below the waist of course. 

She massaged his real hand as she stared at his peaceful face. His slumber was uninterrupted for almost an entire day, and still he shown no sign of consciousness. It somewhat worried her that he could be out for this long, but rejoiced in the fact that he was still alive. Oh yes, the comforting thought soothed her heart and mind. 

Her head rested against his bare shoulder she felt his light breathing. "Vincent," she murmured softly. "I care so much for you, please wake up…"

Her silent plea seemed to be answered, as she felt a small movement under her. Looking up, she noticed his crimson-eyes gazing upon her. A soft smile reached her face, as she felt him place his claw to her smooth cheek. "Yuffie," he uttered, albeit tiredly. 

"Shh," she whispered, placing her fingers to his gentle lips. "Get some rest, Vincent."

"What happened, Yuffie? I remember fighting the Zolom and being knocked-out by it." He cast his bloodied-eyes to the sheets. "Where are we?"

"The Chocobo Ranch. I got us here last night, after we battled the Zolom." 

Vincent looked at her; concern shown within his claret orbs. "Did it…harm you?"

Yuffie shook her head and lay against him. Vincent automatically wrapped his bandaged arm around her, as if trying to comfort her. "No, but I'm sorry…I'm so sorry it injured you, Vincent. I should have never suggested-"

"Shh. No, don't be sorry, all right? I'm glad it didn't hurt you, Yuffie. I would rather the pain be inflicted upon me, than you. I could not bear the thought of harm coming to you, I…" He stopped in mid-sentence. She could not know, not yet. 

"Vincent, I promise after you're well, I take you back to the mansion and finish this journey on my own…"

"No, you will not go alone. I am still your guardian on this journey, Yuffie Kisaragi. I will personally spank you if you try otherwise." 

Yuffie gazed into his stern yet, sentimental expression with tears. She felt him mindlessly wipe them away with his hand. The sense of elation ran through her like a raging forest fire, and she would not have it any other way. "All right, you win…again. It seems, I can never win an argument with you, can I?"

A smirk crossed his pallid lips. "It would rather hard to, my dear."

"And for some reason, I am actually glad of it!" She nuzzled his chest as he embraced her. 

He stared at Yuffie, his Yuffie. A small flicker of hope ran through his heart as he held her. She had saved his life again. He reveled in the thought of her finishing the serpent off, as she pulled him to the bike like a heroin from some adventure novel. 

Even with her swollen ankle, she still carried his heavy form to the bike and successfully drove them to the farm. He did not doubt her anxiety and worry over him as she stayed by his side, the very thought of her nursing him brought a smile to his ashen face. It was actually worth the pain to know she cared for him this much. Perhaps, she would not leave his side. If only she would…

Vincent absently stroked her back, as he noticed the tight bandages around his side. His ruby-eyes glanced at the bloodstained fabric, noticing it was Yuffie's favourite shirt. He had remembered the fit she threw when Cloud had accidentley misplaced it. But now, it was far from repair, his blood would stay in its white threads. Did Yuffie not realize that? 

A tinge of guilt filled him over the small sacrifice. He would have to make it up to her somehow. Perhaps, if he found another like it… Yes, he owed her that much. 

"Yuffie," he whispered into her russet-hair.

"Yes, Vincent."

"I'm sorry for ruining your favourite shirt. I shall replace it with another."

"No, it's fine. A shirt for a shirt, remember? I sort of ruined your burgundy one, yesterday? I think we're even." 

Vincent nuzzled a cheek. "All right. But, I still want to thank you for saving me."

Yuffie shook her head. "It was nothing, Vincent. You would have done the same for me."

"Yes, but not many would take the consideration you have. Yuffie, if a stranger passed by, they would leave me to die. I want to thank you for overlooking my hideous appearance. I understand it must have bothered you to see me like this…"

She placed a hand to his cheek and smiled. "Vincent, don't judge yourself so harshly, I found nothing akin to your appearance. In fact, I must say, you must work out, for such a nice body!"

Vincent pulled her closer. "It must be the walking I do," he chuckled, even thought it pained him to do so. "How's the your ankle?"

"Better. It's still a little swelled, but I think in a few days, I can walk properly."

Vincent said nothing as he stroked her hair. He enjoyed the silken strands tickle his bruised fingers. Her soft scent of perfume enthralled his senses, as he placed his soft lips to her hair. He felt her nuzzle his shoulder as he massaged her back. 

He noticed the small makeshift bandage over his claw. Apparently, the massive serpent had damaged some of the wiring within it. He could move his thumb and index finger, but the rest were dead to him. Yuffie had apparently tried to fuse some of the wires back, probably for him to notice. He smiled at her kind gesture. 

The gunman would have to borrow a pair of pliers and tape from the farmer, until some proper replacements could be done. He knew the ghastly appendage was part of his body, and thus knew exactly what to do, as if the knowledge had been implanted into his memory. 

But for now, he would cradle his companion and breathe the soft alluring scent of lavender radiating from her. Oh yes, he enjoyed her choice of fragrance. He had even noticed her sniffing of his shirts that smelled of his cologne. It was comforting to know she zealously inhaled it; otherwise, he would have to find another to suit her liking. 

Vincent wanted to please her, like she was doing to him right now. The simple knowledge of him embracing her made his heart burst with a feeling he had somehow forgotten. Yuffie had miraculously brought the dead emotion back, as if bringing back the man he used to be. And for that, he knew he loved her.

_Author's Note: I suck at battle scenes, I know! I'm so sorry! :( Anyway, thanks for the encouraging reviews! I promise the next chapter will hopefully be out soon! Please, let me know what you think! ^_^_


	9. Strawberries and Champange

_Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, characters, places, etc. All rights belong to Square._

The Flame of You…

Chapter 9

Yuffie felt a sense of dread as their days at the ranch came to an end. It was, some of the most memorable days she had spent out of necessity. The desolate feeling of continuing the journey made her shudder inwardly. The truth was; she did not want to finish this insane quest; secretly knowing, the outcome would not turn in her favor.

No, she would much rather enjoy the sunny days at the quaint little farm. Life seemed so simple here; it made her envy the easy lives of the ranchers. If only, she could revel in what they found to be so blissful. For so long, she had sought for such absolution, desiring to know she finally had something to live for. The lonely life of a ninja was not something to admire. No, Yuffie wanted a change.

Vincent had shown her a loophole, a chance to escape her fated existence. With this knowledge, she held on tightly to this single chance of freedom. Yes, her beloved bodyguard had given her a new prospective upon life. Gone, was the mundane everyday life she knew. A new purgative had set mind to achieve her dream.

She gingerly brushed her short tangled hair, as she slipped on a blue backless shirt. It was common sense that Kalm would be warm at this time of year. She smirked at the thought of seeing Cloud's dumbfounded face when he saw her nude back. Actually, she had worn it to please someone else. Wait. How did she know if her guardian approved of such clothing? Was he not an alleged gentleman? However, the look in his eyes made her think twice about the garment. Vincent was changing.

With a smile, she removed her khaki shorts and replaced them with a pair of glittery denim jeans. A slit ran up each cuff with brown laces that tied them. Her tan leather sandals accented her appearance to that of a classy teenager; it was indeed one of her more ladylike outfits.

She glanced over her reflection in the mirror as she left the tiny bedroom. Her faint smile widened when she seen Vincent waiting by the door. If looks could kill, Vincent had certainly murdered her with his attire. From the dark cream-coloured khakis, to his tight black shirt, Vincent was to die for. A small grin formed upon his pale lips as he noticed her shocked stare. 

He gracefully took the bag from her and carried her in the other. Yuffie automatically embraced his strapping neck and walked to the bike. She cast her glance to the side, a tinge of redness crossing her cheeks. Vincent noticed her shyness and quietly started the bike.

Its smooth engines roared as he placed it into first gear. They had left a small payment to Billy for the kindness he and his family had offered. Without their help, Vincent would not have been able to fix the necessary repairs on his bike and arm. They were indeed, kind people.

Vincent smiled as he felt Yuffie embrace his firm waist. He had become accustomed to her tiny hold when driving across the plains. He had never felt so alive. It was the first time in years that he had actually enjoyed going out in public. 

It was Yuffie that truly dragged him along with her. He had first deduced it was out of obligation, but now, it was something more. She was the one who had broken through his icy fortress and brought life back into his barren world. For these crimes, he could never allow her to leave him. No, she was his light in the darkness that he had created. Yuffie was his salvation.   

He felt her nuzzle his back with a cheek as he passed by the cliff that separated the Chocobo Ranch and Kalm. He somewhat dreaded the inevitable confrontation with Cloud, once Yuffie suggested they visit them. He would of course, do, as she desired. How could he say no? Hopefully, his annual absence had extinguished the flames between them. It would be childish if his compatriots had brought up his sins of the past.

No, he was a new person now. The tainted cloak he had bore for so long had finally withered away, revealing his true self. Yes, he could finally show everyone he was more than a monster. With Yuffie, he could do anything. He gently stroked her hand with his claw as he kept his eyes on the road. A brief sense of release filled his confused mind, finally giving him the absolution he needed. If only, it would last…   

A slight grin crossed his lips when he noticed the sun approaching midday. He knew his partner would soon be famished, since she had not eaten the day before. It was her apparent stubbornness that made her stay with him instead of eating. He could at least make it up to her by stopping for a few minutes. Besides, he did not wish to reach Kalm any time soon.

Stopping his bike by a small grove of willow trees, he gently laid his leather trench coat on the ground. With an extended hand, he pulled Yuffie from the bike and sat beside of her. He noticed her questioning gaze as he drew something from the leather pouch. Her smile widened to see a container of strawberries and a can of whipped-cream. 

Vincent pulled out a slim green bottle, apparently champagne, and poured the bubbling contents in a solitary glass. "Sorry," he murmured apologetically. "The other shattered in my bag."

Yuffie smiled and watched him peal a strawberry leaf off and replace it with a wisp of whipped-cream. Her mouth opened, as he placed the sweet dessert into it. She chewed the sensuous fruit as Vincent handed her the glass. "It is twice as sweet if you taste the champagne with it."

She tried his suggestion and found he was not lying. God, Vincent had the ideal dinner for two. She briefly wondered if he tried this with Lucrecia. She cast the thought aside. That ungrateful woman would not ruin this magical moment between them. 

Finishing the strawberry, it was her turn to return the courtesy. Vincent watched her curiously, when she copied his action and nodded for him to allow her to feed him. His pallid lips opened as her cool fingers slid the small sweet into his mouth. He watched her pour a small round of champagne into the glass and offered it to him. Did she actually mean they share a glass, together? Did she not realize that is was the closest thing to kissing? 

The ex-Turk took the glass from her smooth hand and eyed its contents. The sparkling white liquid tickled his nose as he placed his leathery lips to where she had previously. He could taste the lip-gloss she wore, and eagerly drank the tantalizing champagne. A light smile traced its way to the corner of his lips and placed the glass down.  

A warm smile reached her face as she whipped her short hair to the side; a single lock fell upon her features. Vincent automatically pulled the strand away, his hand resting upon her cheek. "Yuffie," he uttered hoarsely. "I'm sorry, I have nothing else to feed you…"

"Oh, Vincent, this lunch was perfect." She whispered and she nestled against his chest. "I have always heard the term, 'Strawberries and Champagne,' but never imagined the two would go so well together. I'm very glad you thought of it, truly, I enjoyed it."

Vincent placed his chin upon her bare shoulder. "I'm glad you liked it, my dear." He pulled back a strand of russet-hair behind her ear. "I never thought someone would enjoy my idea of lunch. I haven't done this in quite some time…"

Yuffie looked at his offside gaze. He seemed as if he remembered something from years past. It would of course, be about his tragic relationship with the dead scientist. Yuffie seethed with anger and noticed the sad look cross his face. Nuzzling his chest, she softly spoke, "Vincent, don't try to live in the past. Live for today, and find something that truly makes you happy."

The gunman lightly breathed upon her shoulder, his ebony-coloured-hair tickling her neck. "I will try to remember your advice, angel. It seems, that living in the past has made me realize what a waste it has been. Yuffie, I will try to do as you suggest. My life does need to take a change for once."

"I'm happy you feel that way. Honestly, I thought you'd bite my head off!" She chuckled softly as she breathed in his intoxicating scent. "Your cologne is nice, Vincent, don't change it!"

He chortled at her comment. "You truly like it, my dear?" He felt her nod against his chest and continued. "Then I shan't change it."

"Aw, just for me, Vince? You're a sweetie, that's why I like being around you so much!"

Vincent cradled her. "Darling, the feeling is mutual." 

Yuffie smiled as he nestled her cheek. This friendship thing was indeed taking a strange turn, and yet, she welcomed it. Vincent had been anything than what she expected. With him, he made her breathe without thought. He was her anchor of security. She had never felt anything like this with Reno.

Now that she thought of it, Reno did not seem to run the same chills down her spine, as he once had. No, it was as if she felt nothing for him in the first place. The alien emotion she had deduced now seemed dead and irrelevant. In her mind, it seemed so wrong to cast her alleged lover aside like some broken doll. Was it wise to go against her mind's will? 

She had always been a child of principle. Following her conscience, had always kept her out of trouble, save for the time with Corneo. She trembled at the thought of that man.

Throwing her concern aside, she focused upon the comforting moment between her and her beloved protector. She subconsciously breathed in his male scent, as it ignited an invisible fire within her. The tiny rivulets of elation filled her, teased her, and intoxicated her pounding heart. The agape feeling of being closer seemed necessary, almost instinctual.                         

Vincent must have noticed her sudden need of closeness as his embrace tightened around her tiny form. She felt him breathe in the scent of her hair, as he nuzzled its silken strands. If only she could find such peace like this to content her troubled life. It seemed like a feeble beam of light filled her darkened world, thus giving her the chance to sustain hope once more. The brief release gave her passage to things she had only dreamt of. And yet, she feared it would be taken away at the slightest moment. 

Yuffie gently laid her head against his lean chest and exhaled. She could feel the deep rhythmus beat of his heart. Its gentle cadent tone soothed her tense muscles as she listened to its amorous symphony. Vincent's pulse was indeed below the standards of what could be considered normal. To her, the soft tempo was music to her ears; she enjoyed every moment it beat. Vincent was far from ordinary.

And that was what she liked. Admitting it now, she finally realized the qualities she sought for in the 'Perfect Man' was actually in existence. Vincent had those expectations. Every thought, every action, every touch, had made him the unicorn of cavalier men from romance novels. Vincent was the perfect example of a knight in shining armour, excluding the gaudy chain mail and broadsword. Yes, her dark knight had a gleaming claw, piercing red-eyes, and a sensuous smile. 

If only, it could be. She tossed the thought of them together, married, having children… The pleasant thought brought a sad smile to her face as it dissipated into her mind, like a mist on a cool pond. The mere chance seemed slim, too slim. No, she and Vincent could never be, it was never written in the stars.

Besides, did she not have someone actually waiting for her on the other side? It was rather cruel to turn her back upon the man she had loved for since first glance. The sheer thought of Reno brought a stab of guilt to her heart. Why did everything have to become so confusing?

As if noticing her discomfort, Vincent simply nuzzled her cheek with his. The simple gesture brought a melancholy smile to her rosy lips, as she looked into his eyes. The sight of his crimson orbs made her drown within their bloody depths. A sense of euphoria filled her, making her morose thoughts dissolve into a puddle of unseen residue. Oh yes, with one comforting glance, Vincent made her forget her conflicting emotions. He was her stability. 

"What's wrong," he asked softly.

Yuffie shook her head, as if dusting the worry from her. He could not know the truth. How could he understand? "It's nothing, just thinking, you know?"

Vincent stared at her, eyes incredulous. "No, I don't."

She glared at him and pinched the bridge of her nose. "No, I suppose my elaborate shorthand at explaining cannot deter prominent vocabulary, can it?" 

"You're evading the question, Yuffie. If something is wrong-I mean if I have done anything-" He pleaded, as he placed his claw on her left knee.

Yuffie glanced at his sudden movement and slightly smiled. "It's nothing, Vincent. You have done nothing wrong. Actually, you have done everything, but wrong. I just think a lot about things that have upset me in the past, and I usually zone-out and dwell upon them. It's nothing to worry about." She said convincingly and placed a bare hand over his claw.

His eyes darted to her hand touching the useless appendage. A sense of comfort, yet disbelief filled him. Something was wrong, well internally anyway. He knew she wasn't lying when she tried to convince him he had done nothing. The conflict had to be Reno. The ingrate, if not troubling her physically, tormented her within. A sense of anger consumed him as he thought of horrible endings for the fiery Turk. Oh yes, if he hurt her, Reno would certainly pay, by the forfeiting of his inadequate life.

Clouding his contempt, Vincent pushed a lock of hair from her face and smiled. "If there's anything…" he began. "…You wish to talk about, I am here, and I _will_ listen."             

She smiled sincerely at his honesty and placed a hand to his ashen face. It surprised her that he did not flinch from her touch. Nodding, she conceded, "I promise, if something is bothering me, I'll tell you. Ninja's honour."

"And how good is that?" He countered teasingly.

Yuffie playfully pushed his chest, albeit a little too hard, and fell on top of him. Vincent caught her wrists with his claw and stared at her with a sense of awe. Yuffie's breath came to a still, as their faces were barely a centimeter apart. She could feel his warm breath tickling her face and felt his slow heartbeat under hers. 

His ebon brows softened, as he felt her short hair tease a cheek. The scent of her was enthralling, and her sweet breath almost beckoned him to kiss her supple lips. Oh yes, this was what he had wanted since discovering his feelings for her were more than that of a friendship. It was a fantasy like this he had seen in his daydreams when driving them cross-country. Of all things, he never expected to find himself in a position like this. The actuality had given him a hope that could never remain. 

He noticed his reflection within her placid eyes. Yes, she knew of his feelings, she had to. No one could miss the silent demeanor of his want for her, his expression gave it away. And yet, Yuffie did not flinch from his gaze. No, she enflamed it, enhanced it.    

Vincent absently curled a russet lock between his human fingers as he felt her stare. Yes, both noticed the position they were in, the pose many had had in the past. He was barely a breadth's inch from her lips, and suddenly pulled back. No, this was not the right time. He had to wait. The chance of being too rash would crush what little chance they had of laying a foundation for a relationship. Yes, the timing had to be perfect.

Smiling, he placed the fallen lock behind her ear and blew in her face. He enjoyed the mock-scowl she created and yanked his ebony-hair. Snorting, he grabbed her by the waist and flung her to the ground. Lying his-self on her stomach, though lightly, he began to tickle her sides. 

Yuffie held her breath until a sudden roar of laughter burst from her silent mouth. "St-stop it! Stop it, Vincent!" She giggled in between words. "I sw-swear you'll regret doing this!"

Vincent chuckled as he continued. "And what would you do, my dear? Pull my hair?"

"Hey, that's not such a bad idea, Mr. Tease!" She smiled impishly, and gently curled a long strand of ebony around her finger.

"You wouldn't!"

A russet-brow rose in question. "Wouldn't I?"

He lowered himself to her. "I wouldn't put it past you!"

"That's my boy!" 

Vincent smiled at her comment and gently released his hold on her tiny wrists. He felt her gently unwind his hair, as he pulled her up. "Come, we must be off."

"Yeah, I guess Cloud and Tifa would be a little upset if we got there in the dead of night! Anyhoo, I want to look around the shops!"

He cast her a questioning glance. "And what would intrigue your interest?" 

"None of your business! Besides, I doubt you would enjoy looking around with me in naughty women's lingerie!"

"Somehow…I did not need to know that." He opposed with a trace of enjoyment.

"No, I suppose you wouldn't." Yuffie whispered, as he placed her on the bike.

Locking her arms around him, she gently laid her head upon a leather shoulder and fell into a state of tranquility.

****

Vincent groaned inwardly, seeing Kalm in the distance. The minute little town's population had increased over the past year. Many Midgarians had set up a temporary residence, while others, moved to more attractive places. Vincent had always felt a sense of security within the remote village. Although, he had rather preferred not to stay there longer than necessary. People were not kind to monsters.

The slight sense of dread filled him as he glared at the tiny city in the distant horizon. He felt Yuffie furl her delicate hands around his firm waist and felt her giggle. He had deduced it being a feeling of mere anticipation upon seeing her friends. It would be reasonable that one would enjoy company they had not seen in some time. Vincent wouldn't know.

The radiant sunbeams glimmered upon his face like fiery dancers from a burning flame. The sun's dying rays gave a final attempt to shed its resplendent light upon life, before being consumed by the monstrous ebony clouds. The gunman confided in the dark whips of cirrus as if it were a shield. Tonight would certainly be a dismaying reunion, at least for him.

Squinting his eyes, he rammed the engines and hurried their pace. It was better to get this meeting over with, than linger another moment. 

Vincent felt Yuffie hop off of the bike the moment he parked. Smiling, Yuffie turned to him on the curb. "Come on, Vincent! I cannot wait another minute to see them!"

He inwardly grimaced at the thought of meeting Avalanche's infamous couple. The scandal between the two had even reached his ears in the inactive Nibelheim. Certainly, the young couple could keep their intimate acts in private. Reading about it seemed to disturb him. 

With a sigh, he gently placed her in his arms and ascended the stone stairway of the Strife's new residence. He felt Yuffie cuddle against him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The comfort in knowing at least one could bear his monstrous being, relieved him. The gunman inwardly prayed Strife would have nothing to say about their encounter. No, if the blonde dared tell her, Vincent would certainly bust a cap in his ass. 

He felt Yuffie wriggle slightly in his embrace, motioning for him to put her down. That was very wise of her to subtly suggest. What would their great leader think if he seen Vincent carrying Yuffie in his arms like some dashing rogue. Certainly, Cloud would have few things to say. As would, Tifa.

Before he could compose himself, he heard the ninja rap upon the black door, albeit a little too loud. "Hey dummy, open the frigging door, before I get the chance to bust it down!"

Vincent's cheeks slightly reddened as he heard a few windows and doors open from Yuffie's threatening rants. Was it not better to go in quietly and not be noticed? "Yuffie," he whispered pleadingly. "We're waking the neighbors…"

She glared at him with a blank stare. "You think? Hmm, maybe I should scream a little louder.  It appears Cloudy and Tiffs are doing something!"

"No! Shh, we'll wait. Besides, if they're busy, we'll just purchase a hotel room and-"

"And hop into the Jacuzzi?" Yuffie blurted as the door opened.

Her smirk faded to that of embarrassment as Cloud gawked at her in a very floral night-robe. "Yuffie?" He asked rather dazed.

"Nice choice of clothing there, Cloudy-boy! Did you get that specially made?" She giggled before noticing the apparent scar upon his pale face. The gruesome indention began from the corner of his right eye, to the crack of his lip. 

"Wha?" The blonde rubbed his glowing-eyes. "Yuffie, it's like eleven or somethin', you know? And this is, Tifa's, I think…I dunno. Why are you here?"

Yuffie raised a coffee-coloured-brow in question. Before she could answer, another dazed, yet feminine voice interrupted. "Cloud, if it's another salesman, tell them to go to hell! We were busy!" 

The ninja's eyes widened to see Tifa in what appeared to be Cloud's robe. Perhaps, she and Vincent should not have interrupted. Smirking, she shouted, "Tifa, I'm sorry if Vincent and I have imposed upon you and Cloud's time, but-"

"Yuffie?" Tifa's frown melted to a girlish-like smile as she pulled her in a deep embrace. "Oh Heavens, it's been almost a year! Good God, why have you not called us, or visited?"

"I've been busy," she muttered, while trying to breathe under her friend's bear hug. "Besides, I have not been in the mood to talk, you know?"

Tifa's smiled faded as she released her. "What's wrong?" 

Yuffie read her sympathetic expression and shook her head. "I'm looking for Reno."

"Reno?" Both glared at her incredulously. 

"Yeah, and Vincent is here to help, you know?"

Cloud's dazed glare automatically dissolved to one of malice as he glared at the gunman. "I did not realize _you _were here!" He glowered disdainfully, the scar cringing from his glare. 

Yuffie looked them, as if they were in a silent battle. The rough grasp of his arm and claw on her shoulders almost made her shudder. Something was wrong.

"Vincent?" She glanced him, confusion staining her eyes. 

He pulled her into a protective embrace as he glared at the couple. Cloud watched him warily, noticing Vincent's silent claim on Yuffie. Could this man be even more troubling? The swordsman held his position, silently intimidating his opponent. The ex-Turk was treading on very dangerous ground.

Drawing back, he growled, "What are you doing with her?" 

Silence.

"May God damn you, Vincent, I asked you a fucking question! I expect it to be answered!"

Not flinching, Vincent slightly released his hold upon Yuffie. Scowling, he muttered, "I am here to help her, since no one else would."

Cloud recoiled from the silent reproach. Oh God, the man nerve! "How dare you! Tifa and I were not aware of this! Had we known, we certainly would have helped!"

"Stop it now!" Yuffie shouted between the feuding men. "I don't know what happened between you two, but you will not fight over this! Whatever happened, it's in the past! Forget it, and move on, God! You act like children, and you call me a brat? Ha! Cloud," she addressed him with a frown. "I did not ask you and Tifa, because I knew you would be busy and would most likely say to forget him! Vincent was the only person kind enough to help me, since I twisted my ankle! And you dare slander him for his kindness?"

"Kindness?" The ex-Soldier glared. "Yuffie, please-"

"No! I am so fucking sick of you always fighting with everyone! Christ, if it's over some petty thing, so help me God, Cloud!"        

"It's nothing, Yuffie." Tifa placed a hand upon her husband's tense shoulder. Slightly smiling, she giggled, "Cloud sort of lost to Vincent last year. Silly men gambling over a pathetic Chocobo race! Isn't that right, dear?"

Cloud felt the light pressure upon his shoulder. Nodding, he mumbled, "Yes, it appears so. I'm bad at losing and Vincent won fair in square."

Yuffie eyed him curiously. Something still didn't seem right. However, what was it her business if Cloud and Vincent had an argument over God knew what. Personally, she believed it was over some petty thing like racing. Wait. Vincent didn't gamble, did he?

Smiling, she chuckled, "I should have guessed it would be something childish like racing. And to think, you men have so many looking up to your wonderful example! Ha! I've seen Mogs do better!"

Tifa began laughing at Yuffie's offside comment. Taking her arm, the ex-fighter escorted her away from the door. "You know, you two can come in. I fear you have already let half of Kalm's insect population inside!"

"My apologies, Tifa." Vincent muttered and closed the door behind him. 

Yuffie noticed something odd in the way her friend walked. It seemed she had a limp every time she walked on her left leg, as if she had somehow twisted it out of place. Her slight wince proved her theory correct as Tifa kindly ushered her into the kitchen.

Rubbing her oily face, Yuffie automatically plopped herself in a dining chair. Her best friend sat parallel from her and smiled. "So, now that we have gotten away from the men, tell me, what actually caused your little crusade?"

Yuffie eyed the ex-bar-hostess with slight concern. She seemed to have aged from the weary expression she bore. Gone, were the silky strands of hair and carefully applied make-up, leaving a noticeably tired woman. Yuffie's heart went out to her friend, as if somehow knowing that disturbing her sleep was not the case. 

Biting her lip, she sighed, "Reno left again and I, being the dummy, set out to bring him back. I know you're going to say, 'Yuffie you know better than to love that loser!' Oh yes, that's partially the reason I had not called for help. Besides, I believed finding him on my own would be simple."  

Tifa placed a hand over Yuffie's and gave an empathetic smile. "I understand you…care for him deeply. Perhaps, he will come around. You never know…"

Yuffie's eyes widened with apparent shock. Tifa _never_ took up for Reno. Not even when he began to date her. No, what had made her stubborn friend change her mind so suddenly? Tifa had truly gone mad.

Pulling her hand from Tifa's, Yuffie stood from the wooden chair and set her gaze to a darkened window. Her marine-coloured-eyes glared at the darkness from outside, as if welcoming into her heart. "I doubt so, Tifa." She muttered in monotone. "Reno was never one to change, and you very well know that."

"People change, Yuffie. Even worms like Reno have a chance to change. It's human-" Tifa stopped as Yuffie cast an opaque glare. 

"Human nature, correct? Somehow, I doubt this heinous pursuit will lead Reno to his innate human nature, Tifa." A wry smile crossed her lips. "Oh yes, people can change, I have seen it. Some good, some bad, and yet, I realize it is never noticed by people. How unlucky for people not to catch such a wondrous transformation. I am so glad I had taken this insane quest down the rabbit hole. Oh yes, and you know, what? Vincent was my guide, how odd, no?"

Tifa bit a nail as her concerned glance faded to a considerate smile. "I'm glad someone has helped you along the way. I'm quite surprised Vincent offered, since, he is not known to go out in public…"

"I couldn't get him stay to home! After my stupid fall, he's been by my side since. I suppose he thinks it's his fault for not fixing the stairs."

"What made you visit him anyway?"

Yuffie caught the subtle question within the light inquiry. Hesitating, she whispered, "It was merely a visit, Tifa. I stayed the night, since, it was getting late and Vincent was kind enough to put up with me. You should see the changes to his place! He's magnificent with decourating!"

Her young friend was digressing the question. Why did Yuffie defend him so? It was as if the girl protested any harsh comment about her so-called guardian. Good God, had he alluded her into believing he was some kind of angel? Shaking her silent accusations aside, she finally spoke. "Yuffie, has Vincent, I mean you know, been, well, been good to you?"

"What do you mean, Tifa?" Her eyes squinted slightly. "Do you believe he would dare do something like, I don't know, rape me? God!"

"I did not mean that, Yuffie!"

Yuffie snorted with apparent disdain. "What is so wrong with him? Everyone acts as if he has committed some kind of god-awful crime!"

Getting up, Tifa hobbled to Yuffie and placed a comforting hand upon her squared shoulders. "Yuffie," she said adamantly, "I did not mean Vincent would take advantage of you. What I meant was, has he been kind to you? I understand it's quite hard to get along with Vincent, since he's not very talkative."

"No, it's understandable that you would think that. Actually, Tifa, I quite enjoy his company. You know, he hasn't once yelled at me? Oh yes, Vincent is certainly more than he appears. It just upsets me that," she unclenched a fist, "People stare and say snide remarks behind his back. He cannot help the way he looks, and you know that! Vincent is not some scary vampire from a novel, he's more than that…"

Tifa noted the sincere look Yuffie gave when she spoke of him. God, if given measure, it seemed, she honestly cared for the gunman. She slightly wondered if the feelings were mutual. Apparently, something was there. The foreboding glare he had given them earlier proved he had at least an overprotective sense for Yuffie. Good God, did he actually care for her?

A sense of worry filled her if they would luck-out and find that wretch. Heaven forbid, a confrontation to occur. The winner of such a brawl would indefinitely be Vincent. 

Pushing her thoughts aside, she gently patted Yuffie's shoulder. "Yuffie, I just want you to be careful on this journey. It's rather terrible to walk on a sprained ankle…" 

Yuffie noticed the slight pain trace her friend's garnet-eyes as she spoke of her injury. What had caused Tifa to hobble the way she had? Did she have an accident or was it something else? Frowning, she asked, "Tifa, I noticed that you have a limp when you walk. Did you happen to fall or something?"

Her pallid face whitened slightly, as if being accused for an unpardonable crime. Shirking from Yuffie's gaze, Tifa quietly muttered, "I…I had an accident with the stairs some time ago. I know, it was rather silly of me not to pay attention and not see where I was going, you know? So, the emergency room, and a leg cast later, I had to get around on crutches. The doctor said I was improving on my last visit. I should hopefully be able to walk perfectly within a few months."

Something was not quite right from her statement. Yuffie could some how tell Tifa was evading from at least part of the truth. Why would she? Anxiety slightly overcame her, as she noticed Tifa's troubled face. "Tifa, are you all right? I mean I'm sorry if I have troubled you."

"No, you haven't troubled me, Yuffie. It's just that I remember the pain I had when it happened, it was if someone was driving a sharp nail through my skin and pierced the bone."

"Ouch! God, Tifa that had to have hurt! Cloud has helped you, right?"

The brunette nodded slightly. "Yes, Cloud hardly lets me do anything now. I really wished he would not over-exert himself the way he has. He can be so stubborn at times!"

A slight memory of Vincent calling the blonde an ass passed through her mind. Chuckling, she agreed, "Yes, he can be! God, I thought he was going to rip Vincent apart tonight! I never thought that they would be on such ill terms over a stupid race!"

"Indeed! I'm surprised Cloud hasn't dropped it! Besides, it was so long ago…" 

"Don't think me rude, Tif, but how did he get that scar on his face?" 

"Oh," she murmured thoughtfully. "Cloud, got that scar last year… He…he was careless with his sword." She supplied adequately. 

The Shinobi caught onto Tifa's hesitation. Strange. Why would she falter with explaining something as simple as a scar? Whatever the reason, Yuffie would intrude upon her friend's privacy. Besides, what was her business how Cloud got such a noticeable mark?

Shaking the thought off, Yuffie smirked. "You would figure he would know how to hold his sword…oh Gawd…I just took that bad!" She continued as she heard Tifa snicker. "Yeah, tell me, is his sword…good?"

"Oh-heavens, Yuffie! That's…that's not your business, you know? What if…oh God…Cloud walked in?"

"Hmm, well I could ask if his sword pleases you…" 

"Oh, all right! I give! I give! Just don't tell him!" Her bare hand gently shook in the air. 

Yuffie smirked. "You have my word! Spill all! I'm in the mood of hearing some interesting…things!"

An ebon brow rose in question. "I take it, this is for future reference, right?" Tifa smiled as she noticed Yuffie's silent grin. So, the girl had finally started to ask personal questions. And to think, Yuffie hated to hear of her sex life. "Well, his ahem, sword pleases me quite well."

"So, like is it fun? I mean I've never done it before and like Dad was never one to, you know…explain."

Tifa watched the Shinobi's awkward blush. Apparently, she had not read too many romance novels when bored. Oh well, if her young friend wished to know everything, why not enlighten her? God forbid, she tried foreplay on Reno. Tifa cringed at the thought.  

"Well," she began as an older sister would. "It goes like this…"

Yuffie listened avidly as her best friend spilled all there was to know about the wonderful joys of the oldest instinct that humanity lustfully craved. And she, would intake every detail…

****  

Vincent stared mundanely at the simple wooden floors and felt the ex-Soldier's gleaming glare on upon him. He subtly flicked a dark lock out his pallid face as he heard the blonde's shoe tap against the oak floor. The slight humdrum of the beat unnerved him like a brooding interrogation. Good God, could the idiot not get this argument over with? Tifa could not stall Yuffie for long in the kitchen. It would be best to end this confrontation in private.

Eyeing him for the first time within the hour, Vincent finally murmured, "Cloud, I'm waiting for your sermon."

Disdain spilled within his Mako-enhanced eyes as he cast a snarl at the gunman. "I thought you would stay in Nibelheim, Vincent. Remember your promise?"

"That was a year ago, Cloud. I said I would stay away for a time, not forever."

Cloud glared at him incredulously. "Right, it seems my mind has not returned fully. I deduce that you are taking care of her?"

"With my life."

"Indeed. Tell me, how did she ever run upon you? She certainly did not fall by accident, did she?"

Vincent's eyes changed from the brilliant ruby he usually had, to a more sinister shade of crimson. "Don't you dare, Strife, insinuate that I would intentionally harm her," his tone ominous. "You have no idea the risk you're taking right now…"

The ex-Soldier traced the side of his face where the scar lay. "I'm sure I do, Valentine. Don't worry I won't say one thing about it to her. You're right; you haven't harmed her. Apparently, if she knew, Yuffie would run from you in a heartbeat."

Tensing his shoulders, Vincent stood up. "You're just the same, Cloud. You could never see past the façade you had created from Jenova's influence. You could never see the pain Sephiroth went through for years. And you cannot see that I would rather die, than to see her harmed." He felt the demons inside surge over his evident anger. "Can you not see that I feel like other beings? I may be a monster, but I know what it is to feel. At least, I can finally put the past behind me…"

"And what has given you this marvelous revelation, Vincent? Is it not apparent that I have tried to put this behind me? How could you possibly understand the lives that have fallen from my hands? I watched Aerith die at the altar because I was too hesitant to save her. I could not save my mother…my town…and I almost lost Tifa." A tear threatened to spill from an eye. "I still haven't forgotten that night, Vincent."

"As have I. The memory will always linger within my mind, Cloud. Regret will fill me even now. I will still feel remorse for everything. I have tired to find redemption…"

"And have you?"

Vincent nodded, although hesitantly. "Yes." He glanced to the blonde and with an expression of regret, he conceded, "I would hope to find an amity between us. That is, if are willing to…"

Cloud considered the ex-Turk's words thoughtfully. A look of relief overcame him as he extended his hand. Vincent gingerly took his friend's gesture and shook. A slight smile reached Cloud's lips, as he said, "I was so childish to have carried this over your head, Vincent. I know. And I am sorry as well. Tifa has been nagging at me for months about this. She was the one to settle this and I wished it could have been done sooner. I merely wished to see if you had changed."

"How is she?"

"She's fine, the doctor said her progression is great and everything should be normal within a few months…"

"I am glad to hear that. Cloud, I'm terribly sorry-"

"No, it's over and I _finally_ realize that. You're right, Vincent, I cannot dwell in the past." He shook his blonde mane adamantly. "And I won't. I just want you to take care of Yuffie on this journey. Personally, I don't understand what she sees in that prick. I have _never_ liked him, as you very well know."

Vincent silently nodded. Cloud did not need to know everything that had transpired over this excursion. Christ, if he knew, Vincent would certainly hear no end of it. He knew Cloud considered Yuffie as a surrogate little sister. God forbid he realized Vincent planned to do anything but hand her over to Reno.

Sighing, Vincent cast his eyes to the kitchen door. "I see you have fixed it."

"What? Oh yeah, everything has been replaced now. It seems, that we have picked up the broken shards and exchanged them for something more. Vincent," he eyed him, with what could be considered a sincere expression. "I will not fight over this anymore, and it's best you should as well. I remember the hell of it that night, but now, it seems like a forgotten memory."

"Thank-you, Cloud," He whispered earnestly, "I will try to put it behind me. I am thankful that you and Tifa can hold such forgiveness within your hearts…"

"Vincent, don't do this. I understand you have held guilt over everything that had happened, but I believe it's time to find something that makes you happy and never let it go. I mean I would be lost if Tifa had not drug me out of my self-depression. And let me say this, that road is very lonely, as your already know."

"I know. The truth is, I have known that road for far too long, Cloud. It's time for a change, and I believe this time, I have a chance to take it."

"You have something to live for?" A blonde brow rose in question.

"…Yes. I have _someone_ to live for."

Cloud noticed Vincent's silent close upon the subject. Apparently, his acquiescent friend did not wish discuss _whom_ he was talking about. A wry smirk came to his flawed face. Oh yes, he knew exactly who this person was. Christ forbid, that ingrate coming between Vincent and this certain someone. The results of such a confrontation would indeed be dire. It was undeniably, an odd pairing, but he had seen worse. Some lunatics had considered the Flower Girl and One-Winged Angel a match made in Heaven; except for the fact one murdered the other… 

Shaking his wayward hair, Cloud slightly smiled. "I'm glad to hear that, Vincent. Truly, you deserve something after…"

"Yes, thank-you, Cloud. I appreciate we have set this behind us and can finally move on from this nightmare. I have had so many… It's quite strange to finally awaken from them."

"Yeah, I think I understand your point. Vincent, one thing; take care of Yuffie. I really wished you would accidentally not find that idiot. Should he cause a stir, please, get her away from him! I do not want him to ever harm her."

"I know you consider her the little sister you never had, and I shall watch over her." He replied, almost dominantly. "Edwards will be sorry if he dares inflict more pain upon my- I mean, Yuffie." 

Cloud allowed letting the little error slide. It was not his place to order Vincent around. Besides, it seemed his 'little sister's' feelings were mutual. He wondered if they had…no. Of course not! That thought was a little hard to digest. Actually, the thought of them…well, each to his own. Vincent would protect her. At least, he could comfort in that.

"Of course. If I could, I would make that asshole know what if feels like to have the Ultima shoved so far up his-"

"Cloud Strife!" Tifa scolded behind him. "You may curse behind closed doors, but not when company is around. Goodness, I leave you alone for ten-minutes, and here your start acting like an uncouth sailor!" She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Of course, having an Ultima drove up someone's, ahem, rectum seems quite funny!"

The ex-Soldier cast an evil smirk to her. "That's what I intended, baby-doll. Anyway, I was just about to ask them to stay the night, since it is late." He eyed Vincent questionably. "Well, Vincent? Would you like to stay over? It's on the house!"

"I…I…Yuffie," he turned to her. "Would you like to stay the night, instead of a hotel?"

"It's whatever you wanna do, Vincent." She placed a hand on his arm. "I'm happy either way."

His crimson-eyes darted back to Cloud as a slight nod came from him. "We shall, that is, if it isn't any trouble to?"

"It's fine, Vincent." Tifa said cheerfully. "We have two extra rooms upstairs, so there's not a thing to worry about."

The gunman nodded gratefully as he followed Cloud to the top of the stairs. The dimly lit hall held nothing but a tiny blue stained-glass window at the end. Two closed rooms were parallel from one another; apparently, it was theirs for the night. 

Cloud's Mako-enhanced eyes seemed to give little sight as to where he was leading them. Quietly, he nodded for Vincent to follow him in a room, as Tifa led Yuffie to the other. He opened the door, although hesitantly and sighed.

"I hope you do not mind taking this room again, Vincent. I haven't gotten all of the walls covered, but I thought Yuffie may have wanted the other, since…"

Vincent gazed at him. "Thank-you, Cloud. I would much rather prefer she take the other. I do not mind taking this room again. Besides, a few tattered walls and broken floorboards are the least to addle me."

The blonde nodded slightly and turned in the doorway. "If you need…anything. Don't hesitate to ask."

The ex-Turk said nothing, merely acknowledging the subtle inquiry. He watched the tired husband gently close the door to apparently inform Yuffie of the same offer. The poor man had no idea that he would finally rest with him under the same roof. Last year would never again be repeated.

Slight thunder could be heard within the distance. Oh joy, a storm. A small smile of desire came to his lips as he thought of the lovely young lady next door. Was she afraid of storms, his mind wondered? If she was, he could certainly remedy that. Oh yes, he would comfort her in every way his innate mind knew. Yuffie would never have to be afraid, if he were around. Her fears would melt away from his touch, as long as she accepted him.

A feeble groan escaped him as he felt the want of her. This inherent lusting was certainly getting the better of him. His logical thoughts and actions drained away from him like water in a squeezed sponge. Vincent wanted her. Not just the need of becoming one, but spiritually as well.

He had always believed that when two lovers felt some sort of clairvoyant link, then they were indeed fated for eternity. Oh, how he wished it were such a mach between he and Yuffie. He had never felt that special bond with Lucrecia, not even when enjoying her. It was a regret on his part for Yuffie. If only, he had waited for her. God, he was such a fool to waste his so-called purity upon a woman who only used him.  Now that he thought of it, his alleged ladylove was never an angel to begin with.

She had used him for her own pleasure, when Hojo's impotent drive was never enough. And he believed she loved him. Vincent almost laughed at the mere thought of his mad vision of them together. Disdain filled him slightly as the thought of the radiant scientist ran through his mind. She now seemed like a faded memory of a self-righteous whore. How could he ever have had feelings for her? Christ, he was such an idiot.

He shook the distasteful thoughts out of his confused mind and focused upon his main concern once again. Yuffie. The very name made a yearning ache within his heart. He had never wanted anything so badly before. Not having her would utterly drive him mad. God, she had to see that without her, he would die. Vincent's world would come to pieces if she left him. Yuffie could not renounce him like this. No, she had to understand what she had done.

The long sought after finally epiphany reached his mind. He truly loved her. Every breath, every thought, every smile, filled him with genuine euphoria. Yuffie was his Heaven. Without her, he would descend into the fiery depths of Hell, eternally forgotten. He dared not conceive of the thought if she abandoned him. The very concept would shatter what was left of his sanity.

He gently pulled the hair out of his face as he eyed the dark room. Everything seemed to reflect what happened a year prior. Oh yes, the very scent of the room brought back the horrid disdain upon his friend's faces. They may have forgiven him, but he could never forget the incident fully. The memory clouded his jaded mind with impending guilt. Thank Jesứ she wasn't informed.

A shrill clash of thunder echoed throughout his mind as he heard a light padding of feet in the hall. The slight knock gave away who was out there. Aptly, he opened the door to see her. The very vision of Yuffie in a pair of white pajama pants and a very tight tube-top made a slight pain hit his stomach. 

Hesitating, he allowed her into the darkened room. He watched her intently as she stared out the small window. Turning, she gave a sideway smirk and nodded. "It figures, you would enjoy the dark like this. Allow me to turn on the light."

"No!" He quickly shut the door behind and stared at her once more. She could not see this room with light. What would she say if she noticed the deep claw-marks imbedded within the floor and walls?  

Yuffie noticed the fiery glow within his bloodstained-eyes and felt compelled to move near him. Composing herself, she finally urged, "Come on, Vincent, let me turn on a light, I can barely see you! You know the darkness bothers me!"

"Somehow, I doubt that, my dear." He uttered cryptically, and moved closer. "I very much doubt you're afraid of what lays within the shadows…"

"Vincent, stop acting stupid, and turn on a light! I cannot stand it when it storms and there's no electric! Gawd, I'm going to go crazy!"

Shaking his head, he gently placed a warm hand upon her shoulder and smiled. "I understand it must be awkward for you…to be around…storms. Once upon a time, I too, was timid of them."

"You?" Yuffie snorted incredulously. "Impossible! You're not afraid of anything!"

Vincent felt her jump from another boom, and subtly forced her to sit upon the bed. He placed his arm around her and sat beside her trembling form. "Yuffie," he whispered huskily. "I believe you should try to…rest…"

"Yes," she agreed, not fighting his embrace. "I will go back to my room. I just wanted to say goodnight to you, Vincent." A soft smile rested upon his pallid-lips as he felt her move closer. "Vincent, can I just sit here for a few minutes. I mean before going back?"

"Yes…" 

"Thanks, Vincent. Did I ever tell you, how much I think the world of you?" She nuzzled his shoulder.

His heart swelled from the question. "How about reminding me again?"

A slight chuckle escaped her as she breathed in his illustrious scent. God, it was intoxicating! Conceding, she finally whispered, "You are so wonderful, Vincent! I love the way you have treated me on this mad little escapade, and I always want you to know that I will always be grateful for your kindness."

"Thank-you, dearest, I needed the reassurance." He murmured as he felt a soft snore upon his chest. 

Smiling, he quietly placed her into the bed and closed the door. The longing of keeping her in his room seemed tempting, but this was not the place. No, there would be ample time for that. Hopefully. 

Vincent drifted of into an elated sleep with Yuffie in his mind. God, she had to see what was happening between them. Oh yes, she would see that another longed for her just as much as she had sought for someone to fill that void within her life. Oh yes, she would see that Vincent was the one she had wanted, but never expected, just as he had her.

Author's note: Gah! I know! I know! Dragging the last segments out like that is a cardinal sin! o.0; I had to end this chapter somewhere! And dun worry, there's plenty more to come! I promise! Oh, and the little insight I mentioned about Sephiroth and Aerith, um, actually, I prefer that coupling! ^_^ So, dun think I'm dissing any AeriSeph fans! I'm a major one! Um, yeah! Thanks everyone for your reviews! They have truly encouraged me to continue this! I hope I captured Cloud and Tifa right. It was somewhat hard to figure out how to write their emotions fittingly. Oh, if anyone else wishes me to e-mail them when I post, please let me know. Anyhoo, please tell me what you think! ^_^


	10. The Irony of Witholding Love

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own Final Fantasy VII, characters, places, etc. All rights belong to Square and their respected owners._

The Flame of You…

Chapter 10

It was the sheer thought of denial that discerned him. Throughout the storm-filled night, his opulent gaze was cast to the closed door, with the mere thought of what lay beyond it. Oh, the fleeting beat of his beastly heart made him quiver with a thousand thrilling-chilling emotions he had yet to comprehend. A simple touch had deconstructed his entire lifestyle.

From the dark and morose man he was, Vincent had changed within this scant of days. Was it even possible to change? The very thought of a metamorphosis between soulless monster and compassionate man had altered his perspective upon the life he had obtained. Jesú, he never believed it possible. And now, here he was, pining for a woman simply twenty feet away. Oh God, the very image of her amidst tangled white sheets... Wait. Better yet, the thought of her sweaty in unraveled black satin sheets seemed to appease his hungering mind. He wanted her.    

The complete lust of having her all to himself, and no one, dare taking her from him, entranced him. His aching heart yearning for such release, his body desiring closure. What a contradiction his entity made. Hath he not sworn off to such sinful pleasantries? The moral thought of living like a priest now seemed ludicrous. God, there was so much in the world to enjoy. Did he not deserve a little peace? 

His sins. Of course, he could never forget them. They had tainted his black soul for years. In utter torment within that box, his alleged final resting place. The sound of Hojo driving nails within the black coffin echoed throughout the hollows of his mind. He could imagine still feeling the liquid the crazed scientist had injected within him, thus giving his state of sleep. 

Those years. So many. Wasted. And what was it for, a woman that merely used him? How cruel and ironic Fate could be. It was by the hand of the Dire Sisters, that he suffered with these monstrous abominations. The demons never seemed to quail his unending nightmares. He had been lost for so many years without the slightest trace of hope; he had lost that long ago.

Vincent turned his burning gaze to his hands, or rather, hand. A slight tremor ran down his spine as he worked the brass-claw. The sharp digits synchronized with perfection as to that of a normal hand. Placing it to his face, he felt the cold exterior chill his pallid cheek, as he felt nothing within the claw. How he longed to obtain feeling once again in the useless appendage. 

Shoving the hopeless thought aside, a faint smile outlined his dry lips. Yuffie never shirked from its ghastly appearance. Actually, she welcomed its cool touch. Could she handle the trace of it upon her skin permanently? Would she accept its harsh exterior if they made love? Could she willingly bind her soul to his, if knowing he would be the sole lover in her life? She could never leave him; he would never allow it. 

No, if she made the decision of staying with him, he could never find it in himself to let her go. Too many rejections had not settled well with him. Without her, he would certainly revert to insanity; that was inevitable. He admitted he was jealous, even to point of harming another; he could never give her up. Not when she had opened a window within the darkened depths of his damned soul. Yuffie was his light.

Another pain struck his pounding heart. Soon. Yes, soon, he would have her. She would see what her relentless search had done to him. He had never expected to find something on this journey. It was only out of obligation that he had begun this quest. That was not entirely true. Somehow, within the depths of his morose mind, he had wanted her from the beginning. It was as if he had somehow waited for her to fall upon his lap in an unexpected visit, thus changing his doomed fate of being alone. 

Yes, he had cared for her in the days of Avalanche. Even when, the others ridiculed her, he felt a slight feeling of pity for the girl. He admitted he was upset when she had stolen his Materia. Actually, it was more disappointment than anger. She had lied and betrayed him. Oh yes, he wasn't pleased with her immature actions, especially when he seen her hanging helplessly from the Da Chao Statue…

And then it hit him. Vincent acknowledged his feelings when seeing her being touched by the scandalous pervert Corneo. Thank God, the bastard fell to his eternal end. Vincent prayed the ingrate roasted in hell with Hojo. The very thought of Yuffie being raped by him, made Vincent burn with anger. It was that reason he was so cold to her. How could he show concern when he could barely control the demons raging inside of him? Even then, he cared for her. Oh God, he was probably a coldhearted beast to her, when she needed comfort. Damn him for being so insolent.

But now, he could make it up to her, and he would. He would be the one to draw her close, wipe her unnecessary tears away, marry her…make love to her. Yes, he could be the perfect lover for her. Did she desire children? Oh, he had wanted them for so long. Even he wished for humanistic things. And now, he could possibly have them. If only she accepted his offer. 

It was simple enough, if she could discard Reno and endure a cozy lifestyle, possible children, and mainly himself, he could make her happy. Of all things within this mortal realm, Vincent only wanted her. He needed her. She was what he had searched for and yet, never found. Until now, that is. Yes, she was his life, his very essence of existence. And she would be his. 

Standing up, Vincent inaudibly buttoned a black shirt over his bare chest and rolled its long sleeves to three-quarter length. Raking the claw though his hair, Vincent gazed at the reflecting image. The bloody-eyes seemed to glare with pure need. Not now. No, he must compose himself until that time. It was the unfortunate knowledge of waiting that vexed him. God! Could he just not open her door and bring her to his bed? The imprudent drive of having her made his mind ache. 

Stifling a sigh, he pulled his ebon locks away from his face and quietly made his way to the bar. He had made sure to lock the door before leaving. Vincent could not have her knowing what lay behind the simple frame of wood.

Cloud had completely remodeled the entire bar, since his last visit. It seemed, the ex-Soldier wished to make up for past regrets with his wife. In doing so, he constructed this bar. Yes, the silly things men do for the women they adore. A smile traced his lips when he thought of what he could offer Yuffie. She did not realize that he had already purchased two things in her favour. There was so much he could give her, if only she accepted it.

Sitting at a stool, Vincent inattentively drew invisible designs upon the bar's dark marble surface. His hand traced heart-shaped sketches as a blank glare reached his face. Yuffie would start her search again. No, he could not allow her pursuit to prolong. But, how could he divert her for such a time? Very soon he would have to tell her. Christ, where could he begin? The very concept of confessing seemed to cause a headache. What if she ran from him? His heart would shatter.

His somber deliberation softly melted when he noticed the clanking of boots from behind. Turning, he noticed the former Soldier rub an eye and yawn. His messy blonde spikes were even more wayward. Vincent did not wish to wonder why.

The drowsy husband walked behind the bar and began to pour a drink. Facing Vincent, he asked him, "Would you care for a drink?"

Vincent quietly shook his head. "No, Cloud, that will not be necessary." He hesitated before continuing. "Rough night?"

Cloud immediately spat out his newly poured beer. Wiping the spittle from his lip, he blinked. "Pardon? Did…did you just insinuate? Oh my God! What has she done to you?" He chuckled softly. "It seems our lovely Miss Kisaragi has made quite an impact upon you! Tell me, has she also taught you to say dirty comments?"

"And what if she has? What's it to you, Cloud?" He answered stoically. 

The blonde took another sip of the cold beer. "Oh, nothing. I was merely wondering that's all. Besides, I take it you two will be leaving soon?"

"Not if I can help it." Vincent muttered under his breath.

A golden brow rose. His bleak friend did not realize that he too, had sensitive hearing, a Jenova trait. Smirking, he countered. "I heard that, procrastinator! So, you do plan to keep her away from him? Why the sudden change of mind?"

The gunman glanced at him with a faceless expression. Murmuring, he retorted, "That base-born ingrate does not deserve her. If he dare hurt her again, Cloud, so help me God, he will not draw another breath."

Cloud realized the hidden threat within his dark words. Vincent was serious. Even to the point of murdering, Vincent would not allow harm to befall his companion. Christ, he certainly cared for her, to the point of adding another sin. She did not realize the bond the ex-Turk had with her. It would be rather impossible to break him away from Yuffie. And God, help whoever tried doing so.

"I take it you do not approve of their relationship either? I thought you didn't care what happened to her?" 

Vincent blinked. "It's not the matter of caring, Cloud. It's simply the principle of keeping her away from him. I will not allow him to take her away…"

Shit. Vincent truly cared for her. He may have been a little slow, but Cloud knew the understatement Vincent made. He was infatuated with her, possibly to the point of loving her. Saints in the heavens, Yuffie had certainly made an impression upon him; it was almost too hard to swallow. Did Vincent realize what kind of complications such a relationship would cause? Christ, many would cast disdain upon them. But, in some morbid sense, they complemented each other quite well. 

Wait. What was he thinking? Vincent and Yuffie? No, it was theoretically impossible such a relationship would materialize. And yet, he noticed the look in her eyes when he had threatened Vincent last night. She had obviously cared for him in that form. Perhaps, she too, even loved the former Turk, but would never consider it. It was almost paradoxical that two complete opposites found love within one another. It was indeed something to take into account.

A wry grin formed upon his crooked lips, his scar creasing. "I may have a solution to at least stall her for a day." He watched the gunman look at him with an avid expression. "Suggest she go shopping with Tifa today? I mean girls enjoy looking for new things, believe me, it's a woman thing! Besides, it could get her mind off that idiot, while you formulate what to do next, right?"

Vincent considered his words thoughtfully and quietly nodded. "Yes, that would give me adequate time to figure out where to go. I wish to keep her from the obvious places that vagrant would be in." Clenching his claw, he muttered, "I know we will meet up with him sometime, but hopefully she will be out of his lying trance and realize…" he stopped himself. "And realize that she is better off without him."

"Yeah, I understand you point. Yuffie needs to be with _someone_ that will love and protect her, Vincent." He eyed him seriously. "I really do not wish to see her harmed by him. Besides, she deserves to find happiness. I understand she's only seventeen, but still. She cannot be alone the rest of her life."

"I don't intend her to." He mentally slapped himself for blurting that out. Now, Cloud realized his intention. How much more obtuse could he be? Eyeing his friend's glowing glare, he waited for the harsh sermon he would give. 

"Oh?" A trace of humour rang in his voice. "Aha! I knew it! I knew it! Oh, if I were on a game show, I'd clean 'em! What? Did you honestly think I'm that stupid? Christ, Vincent, I realized it last night. If I wanted to lecture you, I would have already done it already."

"You knew? How?" He tried to mask his shock. 

"Oh, I don't know, by your action's? By the protective glare you give over her? It is obvious, you know?"

"Shit." Vincent muttered under his breath. 

"I heard that! My, my, Vincent using profanity! What is the world coming to?" He gently tapped his chin. "Well, I deduce you will tell her? I mean you cannot let her not know! I mean it's sorta noticeable that you do, and like, well, she's bound to find out soon enough, right?"

"Cloud, you're blowing this out of proportion. I did not say anything of the sort!" His lie was clearly apparent.

The ex-mercenary read through his friend's smokescreen. God, Vincent certainly did try to hide his true emotions. Especially, when it concerned Yuffie. "Am I?" He said mockingly. "I don't think so, Vincent. I will tell you this," he cleared his throat. "If you do win her, I better not catch you breaking her heart. Or, this time I will not hesitate beating you down with the Ultima."

Vincent read his friend's threatening remark. It was true that Cloud did consider Yuffie a surrogate sister. Nevertheless, he would not disappoint the former Soldier; nothing could make him hurt her. "You have my word, Cloud." He whispered. "I would die before doing so."

Cloud glared at the gunman's slumped form. He really did care for her. It somewhat surprised him that Vincent would just drop Lucrecia for another. For thirty-years, he ached for this woman he held so highly. And now, someone that was considered insignificant raptures his dark heart? Shiva, it was somewhat strange to think. 

A light smile crossed his jagged lips as he took a seat beside of him. "I never expected you would return here, and with Yuffie no less. But, I will not hold it against you for caring for her. Just, consider what she wants." He spoke with sincerity. "I don't want her heartbroken over a man that wishes to leave her, she has had so much of it. Try to make her understand there is another for her. Vincent, I know _you_ _will_ take care of her."

He was giving him his consent for Yuffie? The very thought made Vincent grateful. Even Cloud, could understand his humane feelings for her. It was as if all was forgiven and now, he could finally have her. At least, he did not have to worry over a big brother beating him. He inwardly smiled at the thought of people accepting his desire. If Cloud, could condone it, others could.

"Thank-you, Cloud." He faintly murmured. "I appreciate your blessing. If she realizes it, I promise, I will not let her regret her decision."

Cloud quietly nodded. "I know, you won't. Anyway, I best prepare myself for taking care of Imara, while the girls are out. You best be convincing her to go, while I tell Tifa."

"I shall." He answered, getting up from the wooden barstool. "Yuffie would enjoy a day without me looming over her, for once. Perhaps, this day may change her mind."

"Indeed." The ex-Soldier smiled and returned to his bedroom. Hopefully, his wife would understand the circumstances between Vincent and Yuffie. It was apparent that she too, realized something going on between the couple. At least, she would be agreeable of keeping her young friend's mind off of Reno.

****              

It was quite a delectable embarrassment that Vincent had to see her in the guise of a gorgon. The sheer insanity of desiring to see her before five in the morning did represent itself as odd. Odin, couldn't he have at least waited until a decent hour for suggesting an offhand thing like shopping? What was getting into the man? Did he honestly wish to be rid of her for a few hours? The very thought pained her heart.

She hesitantly wrenched herself out of the ruffled white sheets and made her way to the bathroom, not even bothering to conceal her nearly nude form. Stumbling to the vanity, she noticed the dark ringlets under her blurry-eyes and harshly wiped them with a hand. Her milk-toned skin had imprints of where she laid in the wrinkled sheets. Sighing, she stripped her skimpy top and pants and staggered to the shower. At least, she could guarantee a warm welcoming of water. 

What even made him to suggest she enjoy herself, she wondered? Did he honestly wish her to take a day off from this journey, or was it something else? Vincent sounded sincere when he made the suggestion from the door. But, what in God's name made him think of it in the first place? She knew he was going to stay out of this little escapade, while she and Tifa bought out the entire town. He had even offered her Gil to shop with. 

Yuffie frowned at the thought of him being so charitable. God, did he believe that was all that mattered? No, she would prove to him that there was more to her than desiring material things. Yes, if she could show her grateful appreciation with something. A smile crossed her face from the idea. She could finally pay him back for his kindness on this journey. 

Her troubles seemed to melt away with the steamy water dripping from her body. A pure sense of euphoria hit her as she breathed in the botanical soap. Yes, she would enjoy herself today. Without thinking about the quest and with another objective in mind.

****

The young Shinobi slightly smiled at Tifa cradling the young child in her arms. It was a little surprising to hear the couple actually had a child. Yuffie would have never guessed them to have one so soon. However, seeing Tifa coo at the child's sleeping form almost made her wish to have a few of her own. Wait. What was thinking? Children now? Good God, she was barely an adult herself. 

Tifa noticed her standing by the curved stairwell and gently placed the child into her husband's strong arms. The blonde smiled at his darling daughter and whispered into a tiny ear. Obviously, Cloud was as crazy over his daughter as was his wife. And wouldn't they be? Having a child take after both parents would certainly raise their ego.

Imara Strife had hair of the darkest night and eyes the colour of shimmering sapphires. Her tiny dimples gave off a Shirley Temple affect and her impish smile made all those who laid eyes on her awe with intrigue. Indeed, both mother and father were proud of their little girl. Certainly, this child would be taught the ways of physical combat from both, and have that fiery spark her parents obtained.

Tifa kissed her sleeping daughter a final time before speaking, "I have three bottles ready for her if she wakes up. You know what to do right?" She asked hesitantly.

Cloud snorted. "It's not often that I get to play 'daddy', honey. Now, get out that door, before I have to shove you out!" He teased. "And it would also be good if you exercised your leg. The doctor said to as much as possible."

"I know. I will enjoy myself today don't worry. Yuff and I have plans!"

"Don't buy out Kalm, like last time, dear! I still have not finished paying off those credit card bills!"

"Hey! I did not spend that much! You love to exaggerate!" She huffed with mock-anger. "But, now that I think of it, I may just purchase that new bedroom suite! I have had my eye on it for the past seven months!"

A look of dread crossed his face. "I knew I shouldn't have teased with you! You can be so literal!"

Tifa gave him a light peck on the lips and nuzzled his scarred cheek. "I was only joking, dear! But, I do want it before I die. We should return later this evening. You boys watch Imara and try not to get into too much trouble, all right?"

"What trouble?" Cloud teased as he watched her and Yuffie depart. Turning, he eyed his dark friend and smiled. "I do believe that both of them with not come back empty-handed. I just dread to see the bill next month!"

Vincent raised a dark eyebrow in question. "But, that's what you love about her, isn't it?"

"Oh, yes. I wouldn't trade anything for Tifa." He exhaled with a lover's sigh. "I don't mind wasting money, as long as it makes her happy. I don't mind at all…"

****     

"And I also love that end-table over there." Tifa pointed to a tiny half-table. "Cloud's not much of a decourator. It's a shame, really. I honestly thought he had that touch of organization!" She chuckled softly. "Apparently, he just enjoys whatever I choose for our house. For a while, he wouldn't even go out… But that's all right; I prefer the dashing blonde soldier type that sweeps a lady off of her feet! How bout you?" 

Yuffie simply nodded. It was not her place to ask about Cloud's discomfort around people. They had revered him as a hero, but now, they stared at him because of the mark he bore. God, people were so judgmental, just like her Vincent, they always seemed to attract attention. Wait. Her Vincent? A small blush appeared upon her pallid cheeks. Quickly adding, she murmured, "I beg to differ, Tifa. I favour the tall, dark, and handsome, category." Her flush deepened. 

Tifa noticed her blush and smiled. Caught. It was apparent her young friend was not speaking of her Reno, but more of _someone_ else… "Thinking about something, or should I say, _someone_, Yuffie?"

"What? Oh, no, I just remembered something funny. So, what do you plan on buying today? Surely, you are getting something?" She quickly changed subjects.

The young mother noted her friend's disclosure on the matter. Apparently, it was a little too personal. Whatever _it_ was. "I planned on buying Cloud a new pair of sunglasses, since his are falling to pieces and a new outfit for Imara."

"She's a sweetie, I love her! Is she a little imp?"

"Oh, she's feisty, but Cloud and I are glad to have her. I never expected being a mother would be so tiring, yet I believe it's worth it! Yuffie, you would make an excellent mother." Tifa said offhandedly.  

Yuffie's eyes widened as she gawked at her friend in sudden disbelief. "What? God, Tifa! I'm pushing eighteen, I'm sure popping out kids can wait a few more years. Besides, I don't think-" Yuffie caught herself before uttering something she might regret. 

Tifa creased a brow in question. "Don't think what, Yuffie?"

"Nothing! It's nothing. I just don't see me being a mom that's all. I mean kids and me? It's like adding fire to gunpowder. You do not need little Yuffies running around!"

Tifa giggled at her comment. "Oh, come on, Yuffie! I know you would be a great mom, its just finding the perfect father." She stopped at the thought of Yuffie and Reno. No way in hell. 

The heiress cast a blank stare to the ground. "I know what you're thinking." She muttered in a mundane tone. "And Reno already stated he never wanted children. He said if I got 'knocked-up', to have an abortion…"

"Oh Yuffie." Tifa's smiled faded as she placed an arm around her slumped shoulder. "Did he and you?"

"No." she murmured, shaking her head, "I told him I didn't want to do that. Not right now, anyway. I don't know, he just got upset and went to a bar that night." She wiped a tear from an eye. "I never felt comfortable when he wanted to have sex. It just didn't…feel right. I don't know what I'm saying!"

"Yuffie, whatever your instinct says, listen to it. It may have kept you from regretting something."

"I don't know, Tifa. This entire crusade of finding him just doesn't seem as glorious as it used to be. I feel so…lost. And yet, I know where I'm going. I'm here, in Kalm, with you, and I have Vincent-I have Vincent with me…"

Caught. It was all too clear. Tifa had noticed the fleeting gaze upon her young friend's gaze when she mentioned the former Turk's name. Even Cloud, had noticed it. She had considered her dark defender with more than admiration; the girl was infatuated. Christ, did she not realize the danger of placing her care in him? She had to comprehend if she caused Vincent to love her, then she could not leave him. Vincent would crumble if she did. 

Oh yes, Tifa knew of Vincent's unstable mind. A woman had caused the pain in the first place. And now, that he seemed to have finally let her go, he focused upon Yuffie. Even the blind could tell that the gunman cared for her. No God's wonder, he had shown protection over her, he deemed her, his. Vincent Valentine truly cared for this woman. The question was could she produce the same feelings? 

It was apparent Yuffie shown concern for him as a friend, but lover? She needed to find out before something terrible occurred. However, a seed of trust was imbedded within her that Yuffie's feelings were mutual. Call it woman's intuition, but Yuffie undoubtedly held this man within a special place of her heart. Vincent may have the possible chance of actually winning her love, if he only tried. 

Tifa inwardly smiled at the thought. However, others would not see eye-to-eye with her modern beliefs. Prudence and old world principle seemed to play base key to the world today. Gone, was the belief love existed and held no form. The sheer ideal of loving someone beyond his or her years was illegal. Well, in their case anyway. She rebuked the blind law for its harsh indifference.

Casting her irritated thoughts aside, Tifa turned to Yuffie. "Is there somewhere in particular you would like to shop?"

"Oh, yes! I would like to see that new boutique across the street. I noticed it when Vincent and I came in last night. That is, if you don't mind?"

"Of course, not! Actually, I wanted to see what was in there myself. They've only been open for a week and from what I hear, the taste in style is quite lavish."

A small grin crossed her rosy lips. "They have dresses, then?"

Tifa gave her an odd look. "Yeah! And other womanly things! Why do you wish to know?"

Yuffie bit the side of her lip as she walked across the busy cobblestone street. "I don't have dress. It's been probably ten-years at least, since I wore one. I never liked dressing up as a child. My mother made me because she believed it to be ladylike."

"And you want to buy one?" she asked, disbelief evident in her voice. 

"I just want to see what I look like with one on, you know?" Yuffie muttered and opened the door. "I may look like Jenova, but hell, I just want to see what I would look like."

Inwardly, the older woman was joyous of the thought of Yuffie actually changing her style. Perhaps, if she enjoyed wearing a dress, then she would actually wear one. Her looks should not be wasted under a guise of childhood innocence. No, the young ninja deserved to be what God intended her to be, a true vision of feminine beauty. And Yuffie certainly was beautiful. 

Her fickle decisions between dresses reminded Tifa in a younger version. For so long, she too, would change her mind about clothing. Especially, when it meant buying only one. She noticed Yuffie filing through the racks of garments, carelessly making disdainful expressions to each dress she encountered. "Gawd, are dresses always this ugly, Tifa?" She asked in disgust.

"These dresses are in style, Yuff. I have seen many girls your age wear them."

"They're stupid! Look at them!" She held a chartreuse dress in her right hand, its low-cut front hanging loosely from her grip. "This is slutty and unattractive! I want something with more class, more style, more elegance."

"Like this?" The ex-fighter held a white dress in a hand.

Yuffie's clouded-eyes widened slightly as she gingerly took the garment from Tifa's thin hand. Her fingers traced the delicate satin as she played with the intricate beads stitched in various areas. A small grin crossed her lips as she quickly nodded. "I'll be back in a few, Tifa! It appears this dress may be an exception."

The heiress donned the elegant dress in hesitation as she glanced at herself in the mirror. The loose fitting dress lightly clung to her bony hips and whatever cleavage she had. Ranking a hand through her short-cropped hair, Yuffie examined her appearance. The small sense of joy filled her when she noticed she did not look too bad in a dress.

Perhaps, she could wear it for a special occasion. Yes, this dress felt wonderful upon her frail form, like a second-skin. The tiny crystals sewed into its white tresses shimmered in the ceiling lights as she caressed a side of it. The soft sinewy texture felt wonderful against her skin. This dress was indeed one to behold. It was as if the garment was especially made for her.

Looking at her reflection, she faintly imagined herself standing in a crowded ballroom, dancing, and enjoying the feel of it crashing against her flesh, its cool fabric gently caressing her skin with each step as she whirled in perfect synchronization upon the golden tiles. God, what an imagination she could conjure up! A tiny presence evoked in her mind evoked her out of the daydream. It seemed…so real. In a sense, it was.

Disclosing her musings, she finally opened the door and greeted her friend with the elegant gown. Tifa's ruby-eyes slightly widened to see the vision in front of her. Yuffie was truly the picture of hidden-beauty. From her sage-coloured locks, to the hem of the sallow dress, Yuffie was clearly a goddess of ancient times. No wonder her dark guardian protected her, he knew what kind of woman she truly was. Edwards was a fool to have not seen the sheer beauty Yuffie radiated. He would regret losing her to someone who actually seen beyond the façade she fabricated.

"Yuffie," she gasped with amusement. "You are so beautiful! It's a shame you don't wear dresses like this! Guys would be crawling all over you to have such a beauty within their possession."

Yuffie faintly smiled. "You think so? I thought I looked like Jenova in it!" She said with half-truth. "I actually like the feel of this dress!"

"It suits you, Yuffie. Truly, I think you should buy it."

"I was considering it, but don't tell everyone that I actually bought anything feminine, I would never hear the end of it." 

"You know I would never tell a secret! I still haven't mentioned that time you mixed Cid's nose-spray with mouthwash!" Tifa lightly chuckled. "Besides, you could always wear it to some kind of celebration or ball. Now that I'm thinking of it, you have heard of that ball some of high society is throwing, right?"

Yuffie creased her brows. "No, what's it for?"

Tifa snorted with apparent disdain. "Actually, it's a celebration for the ones who saved them from the evils of Jenova and Meteor. Almost everyone was invited, I believe. Cloud and I got an invitation last Thursday, did you get yours yet?"

Yuffie frowned and cast her eyes to the carpeted floor. "No, I never got one. Of course, I've been gone, but I expect I won't since I'm merely the tagalong of the team…"

"Yuffie," Tifa placed a comforting hand upon a slumped shoulder. "You were never a tagalong! Everyone knows you had done just as much as the rest of us. Don't people come up to you and ask for your signature? Cloud and I have already proclaimed no more for this month. Yuff, what's wrong?"

The ninja sighed heavily and glared at the dirty spot upon the grey carpet. "No, Tifa, I don't get the respect the others do. No one even asks if I was part of the team and the ones who know usually say snide remarks. I even have the pleasure of being called my nicknames Cid and Barret kindly gave!" she muttered as she forced her tears back. "You know, I don't think I'll get this dress. I have no need of it."

"Yuffie, listen, just because others say things like that, does not mean, it's true. This ball? It's another pointless way for people to get recognized and find a perfect excuse of wasting money. They were expecting Cloud and I to go, and now for the hell of it, we won't. We have Imara and our lives to concern ourselves with. Society needs to drop the fact that we are gods and move on."

"I suppose so. Look, after I put this back, we can find some other store. I need to get out of here…"

Tifa's warm hand fell from Yuffie's flaccid shoulder. Damn her for even mentioning it! How could she have known that Yuffie would be hurt with such a trivial invitation? The guilt she bore stabbed her heart. Perhaps Vincent… No. She could not suggest the possibility, not even in her mind. 

The very consideration of him escorting Yuffie to a gaudy ball did seem strange. And yet, it seemed fitting. A wry smiled cracked her slender lips. Society would have a heart failure if they seen them with each other. Oh, the very image of it seemed beautiful. Perhaps, a little suggesting would point the gunman to asking her. Maybe then… 

Yes, Vincent seemed to be the perfect match for the young heiress. His bad-boy exterior, mixing with her skin-deep angelic attitude, did appear to mesh well. The ex-Turk seemed to suite her, well in a morbid sense anyway. Oh yes, she and her husband would have to have a little talk about this idea when she got home. He would _love_ to hear another one of her crazed schemes of playing matchmaker! Her successes of bringing the profane pilot and soft-spoken rocket technician together was a miracle, not as miraculous as pairing her old friend up with the dead Ancient's foster mother. No one called her the love goddess for nothing.

If this pair worked, she could retire with a heavy sum of appreciation from her colleagues. It was a long shot, but Tifa could manage it. Well, at least that was what she believed. Besides, she inwardly assumed that Vincent could treat her best-friend far better than Reno ever could. That was a certainty. 

Briefly sighing, she watched Yuffie reluctantly place the dress back on its idle hanger and nodded for her to leave. It was a pity she did not purchase the dress. Truly, it looked quite becoming upon her slender form. A subtle thought of hinting the garment in front of Vincent seemed tempting. She indolently wondered if the former Turk would sneak behind her back and buy it for her anyway. Vincent did not seem like the type to do so. But now, the impossibility seemed quite feasible. It was apparent that Vincent was not the same dreary person he was a year prior. She merely prayed she was correct.

Eyeing Yuffie, she noticed the girl's view was cast to the wet cobblestones, which seemed as if she were in deep contemplation. It was obvious that her morose thoughts lingered upon what they had discussed minutes earlier. "Yuffie," Tifa questioned in a comforting tone. "Listen, all right? I want you to drop this and enjoy the rest of the day with me. If not, I'm going to embarrass you!"

The young legatee's somber faced gazed at her with slight puzzlement. "How so?" she answered weakly. 

The new wife placed a finger to her chin as if in deep consideration. "How about screaming you're in love with…Cait Sith?"

The cynical ninja smirked. "Go ahead. People will laugh at you!"

"Okay!" Tifa answered with a mocking tone of sarcasm. "Hmm! All right, I'll shout to the heaven's you're madly in love with…Vincent! I'm sure he'd love to hear that!"

Yuffie paled as Tifa uttered her guardian's name. "No! You wouldn't dare! Anyone, Tifa, but him!"

"And why not, Yuffie? I thought you two were merely friends?" a wry grin traced her ruby lips. "Is there something you would care to explain?"

"There's nothing to explain, Tifa. Vincent and I are _merely_ friends! No more, no less! Where do you get these hair-brained ideas that we're more than that?" Her mordant tone faded when she noticed Tifa already knew. Damn. Was it _that_ obvious? Wait. What was obvious? Oh shit.

"Oh, really?" she asked, her tone enamoured with disbelief. "Dare I have the audacity not to believe you? God, Yuffie! You cannot tell me that you're still utterly in love with Reno! You haven't mentioned him but maybe once on this excursion!"

"Tifa, please, let's not get into my relationship with Reno. I just want to enjoy a day where people will not banter me with it. I would like to think of other things than worrying about that lowlife with every minute I breathe." She sighed heavily and continued. "This day, I want to make it a happy one, for once. I mean the past week has been wonderful without the anxieties of my life. I enjoy just watching the sunset. It's been so long that I have taken the time for it."

The ex-bar-hostess silently agreed. It was clear that she would have to go behind her trusting friend's back and make her see what she was evidently in denial of. The question was; how could she? It was not simple as making Cid realize his secret feelings for Shera, or forcing Barret to move on with his life with another. With Vincent and Yuffie, she was in an entirely new arena, with no rules, and no basis to begin. Tifa would be emperor and gladiator within this fight. She could only pray she would win both sides.

Smiling, she concluded. "I quite agree. How about we visit that little shop over there? I've never been to it before. Actually, it's odd that I've never noticed it being there. I really need to get out more."

Yuffie eyed the quaint little edifice in-between the Weapon's and Materia shops. It's timely Victorian-style windows and brick-like structure held a classy chic to it. Most likely, it presented itself to be another formal clothing store with over-expensive items. Yuffie cringed at the thought of another dress. Sighing, she opened the glass door and allowed Tifa to enter first.

Her dull-eyes widened to see she had judged this place unfairly. Good God, this was not at a clothing store at all. The myriad of relics from centuries past proved this place to be more of her taste. Everything seemed to be seated in a fashion as if in a specific order. Tiffany-style lamps were seated upon ancient oak end tables, classical music echoed throughout the room playing somber notes from the Romantic era, and the lavish taste of decouration made this shop more like a carefully adorned mansion. It sort of reminded her of Vincent's reconstruction of the Shin Ra Mansion. A handsome selection of these items would fill in nicely with the bare halls of the manor. 

Her gaze turned to a glass case of glittering objects. Like a curious child, she paced over to the tiny showcase and glanced at the tiny jewels shimmering from ceiling lights. The florescent beams made intricate ornaments glow with an ethereal light. The splndour of rubies, diamonds, and sapphires, shimmered with a domestic aura from an elegant style long forgotten. 

A verdant flicker caught her lucid-eyes as she focused upon its emerald radiance. No other jewel within the case came close to entrance as this becoming jewel had. From its vibrant limelight gleam, to the detailed silver halo that encased it; this stone amazed Yuffie. The broadband held intricate carved runes on its sides, definitely ancient Wutainese. She could barely translate the engraved symbols from this view. It was apparent this was a man's ring; the structure gave it away.

The facet-cut stone seemed to enthrall her innate attention, as if murmuring promising desires. How anomalous for an inanimate object to speak. Personification of a ring? How absurd! Besides, whom would she possibly purchase it for, certainly, not her father! This band held more prestige and esteem for whomever bore this ring. A male with a sense of class and grace, someone like…Yuffie trailed off to the name. No, Reno had not come to mind; it led to someone else. Someone who; after all of this time, did not slander her for anything. This someone replaced her codes and just sense of reason with the secure fact of knowing that they would take care of her. The very thought brought an un-reproached smile to her sinewy lips. 

Yes, this was what she owed him. Her main objective for the day was to purchase something that complemented his kindness, and this ring suited him. Indeed, the tiny band would go well with his dark aura and give a sense of anonymity to complete his shaded radiance. A small smile of satisfaction breached her lips as she searched for a clerk. 

"May a help you," a young honey-coloured blonde asked. 

Yuffie glanced at the young woman of no more than nineteen and turned her gaze back to the case. "Yes, I would like to see that ring in the far right-hand corner."

Pushing her tiny spectacles forward, the blonde gingerly opened the case and handed the ring to Yuffie. "It is a nice ring for a male." She casually spoke, subtly placing a long golden lock behind an ear. "I believe its Wutainese, if I'm not mistaken."

The heiress quietly agreed as she held the band in-between her fore finger and thumb. Eyeing the woman, she finally offered, "How much for the ring?"

"Hmm, well I would say such a fine piece would bring about two-hundred-thousand easy. But, I can tell you wish to go lower, right?" she stifled a sigh and took the ring into her left-hand. "Hmm, I guess I could let this go for about fifty-thousand, and no less."

A simple nod came from her, "Done! I will pay cash today!"

She glanced at her customer's fleeting expression and smiled. This girl must have been crazy for the _'certain someone'_ to pay such a price. Whoever it was, was indeed lucky.

"Wonderful! Please, follow me to the front desk and I shall wrap it up for you." The quite storeowner turned and made her way to a dark-wooden desk. Glancing at her, she asked, "Would you like this wrapped?"

"Oh, yes." Yuffie glanced at the ring with avid intrigue. Her cerulean attention carefully watched the blonde place the tiny ring in a black-leather box and wrapped it in burgundy-coloured paper. A dainty golden ribbon was carefully tired with a trimmed bow for a finishing touch. It was indeed a wondrous sight to look at. Hopefully, her guardian would have the same sentiment. 

Yuffie quickly handed the woman her fee and pocketed the ring in her purse. A small smile of gratitude crossed her lips as she murmured her appreciation and left to find her friend. 

She caught Tifa eyeing an old wicker set of chairs. Rolling her grey-eyes, she should have guessed her older friend would be in the furniture section. It was one of Tifa's flaws. Smiling, she placed a hand upon her calculating shoulder and muttered, "If you want that so badly, buy it! Ogling will not get you anywhere, my friend, trust me."

Ruby-eyes gazed at her with mock-awareness. "I know, but I have other things to fret over than buying a wicker set of chairs. I need to buy Cloud and Imara something first."

Yuffie sighed. "Honestly, Tifa! You are always putting people before you. When are you ever going to do something for yourself? God, I know, I'm sounding selfish, but really, you should at least buy something for yourself at least once."

Tifa gently shook her head. "I have been far too selfish in the past, Yuffie. I admit feeling a bit jealous when Aerith would flirt with Cloud, even in the Temple of the Ancients. I was hurt when Cait read their fortunes… But, I never expected I would marry him. Truthfully, I believed that he would choose Aerith for everything she stood for, grace, beauty, and that fiery spirit all of us admired…" A sudden tear escaped her eye. "Be glad you were not there, Yuffie. Seeing her smile fade when Sephiroth delivered the final blow will always send chills down my spine."

"No one actually explained to me how she died. I remember Red mumbling how it happened and I ran off crying to my room. I dared not ask Cloud, since I knew he would go off and you were trying to give him solace, so I didn't ask." Shaking her head, she continued. "Do you believe Sephiroth felt remorse at the end? I mean killing Aerith and hurting the world, do you believe he even felt guilty?"

"I don't know," she said in a somber tone. "It seemed the last moment he drew his final breath, he realized what a mistake he had made. I believe he may have felt guilty, maybe even, regretful."

"Don't tell Cloud this, but I felt sorry for him. Really, he did not deserve the life he held. I know somewhere, deep down, he too, felt terrible. He wasn't born evil; society made him that way. Maybe, in another, time, Aerith could have reached him also, like she did the rest of us." 

"I believe she already had, Yuffie. Call me insane, but in the end it seemed strange that both forces interacted in such a way, that I couldn't even begin to describe. Sephiroth still exists within the Lifestream, no matter what impact Cloud dealt upon him; he still resides within its murky green depths. I know this is a far-fetched idea, but I think in some sense she had reached him. Now, that is something you will keep between us. I have Cloud's lecture upon them, and it would be quite if I heard it again!" She lightly chuckled.

"I never thought of it that way. Hmm, maybe I can pester him with the notion! Do you think it would piss him off?"

"Undoubtedly! Call me morbid, but I really think it's cute!" 

Yuffie smirked. "I don't know about that! I mean they are dead, but in an alternate universe, I would like to think so as well!"

Both chuckled at their discussion as they made their way out of the strange curio shop and into a vast variety of others. 

****                       

Vincent had held the same position by the window for the past hour and a half. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Cloud gently placed his sleeping daughter in her basinet. "Really, Vince, you should sit down. Standing there will not make her here any faster. Besides, it's a girl thing to stay out all day."

"I don't like her being gone for so long," he muttered under his breath. "I dread her being out of my sight for this extended amount of time…"

Cloud stood next to his towering form. "God! You do have it bad!" 

The morose man turned to him with a quirked brow. "Are you patronizing me, Strife?"

Cloud snickered. "Not at all! It's just that you get so uptight with her out of your sight. I wonder what if she were to stay away from you from a week?"

Vincent vacillated. "That will never happen, or if it does, I will gladly follow her."

"My, my, you are the jealous type! And I thought I was bad! Actually, I don't like anyone being near my wife, men mostly. They cannot seem to keep their hands off of her or smack her ass," his cringing with the last comment.

Vincent said nothing as he kept his gaze to the foggy windowpanes. His crimson glare bore into the fragile glass as if trying to penetrate its translucent shield. It unnerved him that Yuffie could be away for so long. What if she re-sprained her ankle? The very thought of her hurt; made him fill with anxiety.

"I don't suppose you would care to give me that drink you offered this morning?" He muttered stoically. "It seems I will be up until they return."

Cloud was about to counter his comment until the sudden tapping at the door broke his sarcastic concentration. "It appears, you will not have to wait that long, my old friend. You lady is apparently home."

Vincent gently strode past Cloud and hastily opened the door. His subtle smile faded as Yuffie turned her attention to the floor and shirked past him. He felt the cold brush of her side as she retreated to her bedroom. His joyous mood had withered away as the last faint trace of her lavender scent faded away. His crimson-orbs gleamed with a fiery hatred toward himself. What had he done to upset her? 

Tifa noticed the ex-Turk's apparent anger as she gently murmured, "Vincent, Yuffie has had a hard day. She's tired and I believe she just wanted to rest."

His stoic gaze centered half-heartily upon them as he leant against the wooden stars. Muttering, he eyed them with apparent disgrace, "I will stand here until she comes down."

"It might be a while, Vincent." Tifa whispered hesitantly and quickly turned from his dissecting glare.

"Why is that?" Vincent uttered barely above a whisper. "Did something happen to her?"

Tifa stepped back as she turned her view to the window. "A few boys picked on her on the street." She felt him loom over her with his immense height, his deep breath furrowing the tresses of her chocolate-hair. "And they called her a few names that I do not wish to repeat."

"If you are wise, Tifa, you will tell me," his voice holding a sense ominous intent. It was clear that Vincent was far beyond pissed. He was on the verge of murdering.  

Choosing her words carefully, Tifa muttered. "They wanted her to leave me and go with them and you can figure what they planning. She refused, of course, and they called her an unspeakable amount of names…"

"What did they did they call her, Tifa?"

"Slut, classy whore, and others along the lines of it." She reluctantly heard Vincent's light-steady breathing melt to a ragged growl. Those young foolish boys had just signed their death warrant.

Vincent un-holstered the Quicksilver and unlatched the safety. "Where are they?" He asked in a stony voice.

"Vincent, please! This does not need to lead to violence!" she pleaded, eyeing for her husband to say something. 

"Tifa's right, Vince. Perverse boys aren't enough to waste your ammunition on. Besides, I doubt the law will take kindly to you curtly defending Yuffie over a public slander. It would be wise if you comforted her instead." Cloud intervened quickly. 

The gunman narrowed his bloodstained-eyes and grudgingly holstered his silver gun. Eyeing them, he uttered, "Those infidels best thank whatever god saved them from my anger. The next time, I will not be as lenient." He scowled and marched up the stairs, metal-trimmed boots stomping with each step.

Tifa turned to her husband with widened-eyes. "Do you honestly think it was such a good idea as to get them together, honey?"

Cload countered her stare. "This is your little project, not mine. I remember Barret wanting to bust my ass over your little fiasco between him and Elmyra. I do not need another man ranting at me for your romantic crusades, dear. Besides, I think they can handle it without our help."

"You spoke to him?" she question with disbelief.   

"Babe, I too, am a master of conversation. Anyway, I do believe we did not finish our little deal from last night? Shall we put Imara to bed and finish?"

Tifa read Cloud's subtle hint and smiled. "Whatever you say, dear."

****

Vincent did not even have the courtesy to knock as he barged through the wooden door. His burning gaze focused upon the slumped figure upon the bed. Her slender curves trembled as she sobbed into a feathered pillow. She apparently did not realize she was alone as Vincent neared the ruffled bed.

Edging near her, he thoughtlessly placed a silken lock of hair behind an ear and gently caressed her face. Yuffie immediately turned her face to him with tears welling out of her swollen-eyes. "Vincent?" she asked in a somber manner. "Why are you here?"

Not answering her, he lay beside of her and pulled her against his chest. She could felt his heart beat against her as she felt his warm arms encircle her terse body. "You were upset. I came to see you, my dear."

A faint smile fissured her lips. "How kind of you to offer comfort to a child." 

"Yuffie, I cannot bear to see you cry. If you want me to do anything, all you need do is ask. I cannot handle the fact to know you're in pain."

"Tifa told you, didn't she? I would figure her to since I knew you would ask. I'm sorry if I gave you the cold-shoulder like that, but I just didn't wish to speak to anyone."

"If you want me to, I'll make them regret ever laying eyes upon you. I can make the process a living hell they will never forget." He answered with a morbid chuckle. 

 Yuffie nuzzled his firm chest. "And you would beat them because they humiliated me?" A tinge of laughter was traced within her dulcet voice.

"My dear, beating would be the least of their worries. I very much doubt they would enjoy a monster that can do some damage with a gun. Besides, after I'm through, they would be permanently scarred with fear!" He faintly smiled as he felt Yuffie cuddle against him. 

"Vincent, you're the best, you know that? I mean you rank higher than Knights of the Round, and that, is a major complement!"

"I'm relieved that I fit within your Materia standards, dearest. Honestly, if you placed me with Sleepel I would not know what to do." He chortled. 

"You know, I would have before this trip, since you seemed to be annoyed with me. I remember you pissed about that Materia incident. I'm sorry about doing that, you know? It will never happen again, I assure you."

Vincent cast a mock-glare at her and muttered, "Yeah, and I bet you only done so because you wanted to touch me!" His mouth dropped from the hinted comment. Oh shit. Shit. Shit. 

Yuffie whirled her head around, eyes widened with apparent shock. "What?" She shouted in disbelief.

"I…I did not mean it in that way, I assure you. I…I…-"

"Oh my God, you pervert! Oh God! Oh God! Oh God, Vincent _finally_ made a dirty comment! Tell me, is the end coming? Pinch me, Vincent is a pervert!" She began to chant the little phrase as her guardian's cheeks reddened. 

"Yuffie…I'm…embarrassed… Oh God, I need go to now…"

"Nonsense! Wait until I tell Cloud and Tifa!"

"No!" Vincent pleaded. "I cannot believe I have gotten into this mess again! Yuffie, please, don't! I'll buy you anything you want!"

Yuffie's smile dropped. "Is that all you think will appease me, material things, Vincent?" She cast her clouded gaze to the white sheets. 

"No, I just thought…never mind. It seems I cannot do anything right," he spoke in a somber tone and began to pull away from her. "I will leave you now, since you wish to be alone…"

Her chiding frown melted as she pulled him down. Eyeing him, her eyes pleading for him to stay. It was almost necessary that he not leave her like this, alone. How could he just blame himself over her lewd behavior? Truly, Vincent merely wished to make her happy. It was his honesty and sadness within his tone that made her feel guilty. 

"No, I don't want you to go, Vincent. I'm just so upset and tired. I'm sorry if I sounded as if you only wanted me to be happy so I'd shut-up." She loosened her grip as she felt him relax.

His eyes gazed at her with a sense of unsure emotion. "Never be sorry, my dear," he lightly murmured, placing his claw within an ivory hand. "I would say it was my fault, but I know you would hit me so, I shall say this, I would be delighted if you would care to reveal one of your beautiful smiles."

"Everyone says my smile are crooked, almost like a jester's. Why would you like to see one of them?" She eyed him quizzically.    

Vincent moved closer as his pallid cheek graced against hers. Whispering into an ear, he rasped, 

"Because…you are beautiful… Never hide the fact you are."

A tear fell from her eye from the earnest comment. "Oh, Vincent." Yuffie collapsed on him and tightened her arms around his slender waist. "You mean so much to me…"

He pulled her in a tighter embrace, his cool breath sending chills down her neck. His crimson-eyes filled with an emotion he had kept hidden for long. The very urgency to tell her made his heart burst with excitement. However, he knew this was not the right time to truly express what he had in mind. No, the timing had to be perfect. Conceding, he finally whispered, "The feeling is mutual, my dear. Trust me, when I say this." 

Yuffie buried her face in his lap as she felt a serene feeling of tranquility inundate her mind with what her heart had been bantering her psyche with the entire time. She did not want to leave him. No, she finally realized that her feelings for this man were too strong, not even Reno could break the chains she had bound herself to. Her non-existent happiness was now alien. She felt the true meaning of the passion and wished to never let it go. Vincent was her compass, her guide. 

The harsh fact of leaving a love she proclaimed herself to, did not seem so cruel. In truth, she felt relieved to finally know what true love actually was, and she, refusing to give it up. She knew he cared for her in some way. However, she did not know how deep his feelings ran. If only, he could see her for more than a mere child. Maybe, for the woman she had grown to be within the past week. And it was all because he helped her realize it.

_Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I should hopefully have another posted by the weekend. Thanks again for the reviews! Indeed, they truly are motivating! Please tell me what you think thus far! ^_^ _          


	11. Reformation of My Soul

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own Final Fantasy VII, characters, places, etc. All right belong to Square and their respected owners._

The Flame of You…

Chapter11

He had slept with her. Well, not in the instinctual prospect of consummating their love, but physically. All night, he had cradled her delicate form against his, his plaguing arms holding her in a protective hold. With her light breathing hitting his chest, Vincent pulled her closer and subconsciously placed a light kiss upon her forehead. The light contact made her stir a little and fall back into her elated slumber.

Vincent inwardly sighed from her silken touch, her russet-hair teasing a bare shoulder, and he, enjoying every moment of this innocent ecstasy. The mere stroke of her angelic skin enthralled him as a burning sense penetrated his stomach and other parts of his anatomy. He did not ridicule himself for the sexual sensations he felt when around her. God, at least that was normal! 

The very thought of making passionate love to her, fascinated his fragile mind. The succulent feel of her sultry skin touching his, made him shudder with a sea of yearning. Oh, how he ached to touch her, give her pleasure. It was so wrong of him to covet her body, but he desired nothing else. Yuffie was truly the object of his affection. 

He slightly wondered if she would enjoy him caressing her in a loving manner, feel him inside of her, and bask in the pleasure he could give. It had indeed been a long time, but he was confident his body would function properly. Shiva, the very thought of him making her scream his name almost made him blush, his lower anatomy working a little too early. 

He quickly restrained his wayward thoughts as he played with a short lock of her hair. He loved the pixie-like style she had carelessly worn. He had had enough of long hair to last a lifetime. It always seemed to get in the way with everything, especially with what he had in mind. Oh yes, Yuffie's curt bob of tresses brought a lustful smile to his face. 

He half wondered if she would enjoy it. From what he could tell, she still seemed to be a promising young virgin with innocent thoughts. Well, save for the perverse innuendos from time to time. Yuffie was smart not to be defiled by that base-born son of a Junon whore. The very thought made him seethe with jealousy. Even if, she were deflowered, he would still lay claim upon her. A prize such as she was too beautiful to let go. 

Thank God, he did not have to worry over it. Lady Yuffie Kisaragi of the Wutainese Throne was still pure. And he would have the pleasure of acquiring her. Would it not be something if she were to find out that he was no mere Midgarian commoner? Oh yes, he had given vague information about himself, mostly because he did not wish for the others to ask questions. She would find out soon enough.

With that thought in mind, the former Turk gently nuzzled a warm cheek and drifted off to sleep once more. The very thought of Yuffie beside him like this for the rest of their lives; made him smile with true contentment. 

****        

"You're mad." A stoic voice echoed throughout the bare apartment. 

The man with hair the colour of flames glared at the silent speaker; his aqua-gaze burning with the dire urge to tear him apart. True, his quiet friend had been the incarnation of Virgil and his ever so wise sense of reason. But, for the love of God, could he not just side with him this once? Why was he made out to be the villain here? He had never once committed a crime.

He adjusted his wrinkled shirt and pulled the dark sunglasses out of his fiery hair. "I supposed you would say something along the lines of that, Rude." 

The bald man stood from the Queen-Anne chair and gazed at him through his black spectacles. Taking them off, his obsidian eyes stared at him with light concern. It was true he felt pity for his old friend, but not to the point of allowing him to hurt others. Sighing, he gathered his dark coat and glanced at the oak door. "I know it is fruitless to tell you to drop this, but do you really expect to make this torn story to have a fairytale ending? Think carefully of the consequences if you see her again. It is rather hard to find the courage of breaking her heart twice, my friend."

Reno looked at Rude with the true expression only demoralized men obtained. His once-proud vigor barely flickered within the harsh winds of time. Oh yes, he had so much time to make up for his past regrets, repair the broken shards of their relationship, and redeem himself. For so long, he had wanted to let his crazed lifestyle go and settle down with a loving companion. If only, he had not been such a proud bugger and just expressed it. How hard was it to say he loved her?

Oh yes, Reno, the open-minded, loud-mouthed, infamous member of the Turks, was finally struck speechless. He had nothing to counter Rude's stern advice. He knew it was rather hard to swallow the ideal of giving up the woman he desired, he couldn't. Christ, she was the only good thing that happened upon his miserable life. She had seen something the others could never hope to notice, the truth of him self.

For months, he had shut her out; the fear of driving her away broke what was left of his heart. That is, if one still existed within his dead chest. The very shimmer in her placid-eyes made his heart ache as he felt another wave of pain strike his psyche. 

For the past week, he had pulled away from the life he had become accustomed to. It was rather hard to cast the cigarettes and brandy out. Jesú, it was tearing him apart with the harsh withdrawal he had endured. Of course, it was part of the desire of making himself the man she had always sought for within him. The man he knew himself to be.

Be as it may, Reno would sell his very soul just to have her back. That was his main objective. He would reconstruct himself and make her see that her hopes were not false. Yes, he would make her understand why he had unintentionally put her through so much torment with his scandalous existence. 

The truth was he could not help himself. Try as he may, he could never obtain a sense of dignity and honour. His name was tarnished and held lowly in society, not even a lowly doxy would esteem his lack of morality, even after he had filled her pocket. No, people disdained him for his lack of humanism and self-control. And thus, he rebelled against all rules and codes of nobility. 

Being a lowly bastard son of an unrespectable whore, he had learned to live with the fate he had been dealt. A life without privilege and bleak hope of else wise. It was indeed a damning punishment from the sins of his parents. God, how he loathed them for ever bringing him into such misery and despair! He had nothing to live for, not even the simple pleasure of smiling. All truth was stripped from him the moment he entered this cruel world.

No, he was a wondering child in a wasteland filled with desolation. It was almost unbearable at times to survive in such an agonizing hell. God, he would give anything to be free of his repudiated torment. The invisible hands singed his back with their sheering claws and gnashing teeth within his confused persona. 

Oh yes, Reno Edwards was truly a fallen child of God and the vast kingdoms within the ethereal heavens. How he desired to merely touch the magnificent glory he had been denied. And yet, by what seemed of pity from a higher power, an angel had kindly soothed his distraught soul, a seraph with sage-coloured locks and eyes of the deepest blue. The mercy she bequeathed made him feel a tinge of hope to live. His faith had been returned within this mortal deity. 

And he had turned his back upon her! The one being that actually gave a damn about him was left to freeze within the cold depths of a mortal purgatory. He was a fool to leave her for some damned midnight frolic. The affair with that whore did not even last two days, before he realized what an asshole he had been.

No, he did not deserve her forgiveness, or her grace of benevolence. A wry grin twisted his imp-like lips as the plan replayed through his coddled mind. Oh yes, he would change. Just for her, he would consider the lifestyle of her people and making a _loyal_ husband and father. The simplistic pleasures he could offer her and more. It was indeed time to reassess the situation. 

With her on this search, he could transform into the man she had longed to have. Yes, he would make the change between player and loyal companion. Now, that he had knowledge of her undying loyalty, he could finally accept being more than he was worth, an honest man.

It was a matter of time before they would come face-to-face again. Once more, they would dance a waltz of unending desire both yearned for, yet never consummated. Oh yes, he would have her, tame her fiery spirit, and dominate her world. A man such as himself could never allow a priceless jewel such as his beloved go; it wasn't possible. 

An analogous urge filled his thoughts with giddy pleasures as he crushed the cigarette butt within the crystal ashtray. This mundane apartment needed a few adjustments. It would be no trouble once he got her back. And by the gods, he would. What other choice did she have in a companion other than himself? 

The mere thought brought a Cheshire-like grin to his crumpled lips. Oh yes, the very absolution of rectifying himself and winning back her perpetual devotion was the only comfort he needed as he waited for her, beyond the frigid wasteland that had encompassed his own heart.  

The very image of her intoxicated his coddled mind with desires he had long obtained. She had denied him, why? Was he not good enough for her? Had he not been everything she saw in a man? Christ, the very thought of pleasing her further addled him.

Biting his lower lip, he began to reflect upon the purpose of leaving her. He had reasoned it was for her well being that he gave her some space. The typical arguments between them seemed to almost be considered as martial quarrels. Just because he had left her for another woman, did not mean his separation would remain permanent. Why, actually, it was one device of making her see that her silly acts of discretion were pointless.

Honestly, her morality had begun to wear upon his nerves. The constant clinging and thoughtless 'I love yous' were stupid. She acted just like a hormonal adolescent that finally discovered the wonderful world of puberty. She was only seventeen. What would she know about love when she was still untouched? The very thought of her pure made a slight shudder run through his back.

Glancing at the slim scar that marred his right arm, a wry grin traced his rebellious lips. Aw, the mark she had given him… What memories of them fighting physically! Even when arguing verbally, she held that fiery spark that intrigued him. She reminded him of a vigorous fairy dancing about the flames of passion. Oh yes, he hungered her, wanted her unscathed innocence. God, it nearly drove him mad when she refused his offers of lusty ardor. 

He admonished himself for leaving her. Was he insane? This woman who timidly approached him with gratitude for saving her? What was her motive after ShinRa had collapsed to speak to him? He was nothing compared to her heroic group the public had deemed at gods. The Turks were all but a memory since Meteor. No one wished to mingle with former assassins. 

A small frown furrowed his rusty eyebrows. She wasn't there. His alleged future father-in-law had made it quite clear his daughter was absent. He knew the aging leader would not utter as to where his daughter went. Especially, to the man who left her. And it he regretted it. The very action was obtuse and absurd. Why did he not stay there and wait for her to finally accept his desire?               

It did not matter; she would come to him. As always, she had never allowed him to escape her firm grasp. She had chained her heart to him willingly. He had the binds of keeping her by his side and no one would take her away. Ever since living with her, he had declared this steely girl as his. What right would someone have if they dared try to take her away? They would die before making her turn a second glance. 

Browsing at the window, he turned to the idle case that lay upon the dirty floor. Time to go. It was comforting to know not staying in one place for an immense amount of time. Shamefully, Yuffie would have to understand that. He was like a leaf carelessly blowing in the wind. No place to stay and anywhere to go. Just like him, she would comprehend his true motives and follow him to the ends of the Earth, or so he believed.

**** 

_'Tempting,'_ he thought indulgently, _'Very tempting.'_

Ah yes, Vincent admired the Wutainese beauty before reluctantly leaving her to rest. There were other things to attend to, and besides, it would not be prudent if she were to know his business. 

He accurately remembered Tifa's description of the garment her friend had adored. It was rather noticeable that the ex-fighter hinted for him to purchase it. Good God, was it so obvious that even she, realized? Oh well, perhaps Tifa knew more to Yuffie's plight than she let on. She had to have. Yuffie was never known to keep a secret, especially when it led to intimate imaginations. 

A small grin crossed his lips as he covertly hid the ashen dress in-between a few shirts. God, she would be the crème dela crème in this dress. Imagining her in such lavish style, made his heart stutter with the possibility of her acceptance. Tifa wasn't lying when she mentioned it looking more like a bridal gown than a formal evening dress. Perhaps…

He could not dare have his hopes set that high. The cashier glanced at him rather oddly as he made the purchase. God forbid she thought it was for some wild orgy or dare. He barely contained his laughter at the thought. Wait. When was the last time he actually chuckled at something relevantly humourous? Years. Before…

The mere thought of all he had lost would be forgotten. Finally realizing there was nothing he could do to reclaim it, he subtly moved on, and Osiris willing, with someone else. The mere thought of Lucrecia did not have the same affect as it had a year prior. Her radiant emerald-eyes were nothing more than a faded memory. And that's all she ever would be. Forgotten…

It was rather odd for a man of his age to consider a young female like Yuffie as a mate. Most were considered pedophiles and child molesters. Not him. How could he ever take advantage of such untouched beauty, when he loved her? No, this was not the mere fact of lust, although, he did wish to consummate his love, he adored her. No, it was more than mere adoration; Vincent truly loved her.

The ideal of falling in love with her in such a short time seemed almost reckless, careless even. And yet, it felt almost natural. How odd to think he, Vincent Valentine, the Man of Ice, had actually fallen head-over-heels for this alleged brat. Hell, she was far more of a lady than Lucrecia. Not everyone understood the truth of what actually went on.  She was no more an angel than he was human.

The irony of a monster conceding to the will of lovely young woman made his heart stir. The beastly organ within his cold chest resounded with a mantra of dulcet voices singing a vocalized symphony. It had been too long that he went without the choral sonata that gave him peace. For so long, the music had faded within a dead memory, never to be evoked. He was such a fool to have allowed this hell to have punished him.     

But as all seemed so bleak within his dark world, an angel, who had seemed to lose her way, subtly pleaded for his help. A demon's aid no less. With hesitation, he had taken the obligation of aiding this ethereal being into a hazardous wasteland, and he, the guide. He had never expected to fall for her.

No, she was the direct opposite of his austere self, at first, seeming to only be tolerated. But now, he could not bear to start a life without her. She had done too much to leave him within the shadows he had created. The very flame of his existence burned brightly when she embraced him and mumbled sweet nothings into his ears. God, she was exhilarating! His youthful vigor was restored to him by her gentle touch, forever making him more of the man he used to be. 

His blissful thoughts were interrupted as he heard a light knock upon his door. Shuffling the dress into his dark bag, he finally spoke, "Yes?"

"Vincent, can I come in?" 

Yuffie. No, he could not allow her seeing this room in daylight. He quickly opened a crease for him to barely see her. Her eyes shimmered like the sea as a bright smile came to her rosy-lips. "What are you doing in there, Vincent?"

"I…I'm packing, my dear."

He watched her face fall and regretted his abrupt answer. The ninja cast her eyes to the wooden floor as a frown traced her lips. "Leaving so soon. Yes, I suppose we must be on our way…"

The muscle within his chest began to throb as her falling smile slowly escaped her satiny lips. "Yuffie," he murmured. "Would you like to stay? We can if you wish. I…do not mind where you want to go."

"It's nothing, Vincent. I believe I'll let you decide where to go from now on. I tend to get us in trouble…" 

Vincent stepped out of the door and closed it. Pulling her to his chest, he gently turned her chin up to him. "Yuffie, don't blame yourself over that. I'm not upset and I'm all right. If you desire to stay here or wish to go somewhere, I'll will go anywhere with you. Just name the destination and we shall go."

"It's selfish, Vincent," her frown widening. 

"Nonsense. I could never believe you to be selfish when you've been all but that, dearest. Now, what do you desire? If it's in my power, it shall be done."

"I don't want to stall or anything, because I know you need to get back…"

"Yuffie, there's nothing in Nibelheim keeping me there. It's fine, honestly." He pulled her closer and lightly breathed upon her face. 

"I don't know where to go. I mean this journey is well…pointless."

"Midgar." He mumbled into an ear. "We'll go there and see the true impact of Meteor. Perhaps, paying a final respect to it may not be stalling, as you call it. Besides, I needed to pay my final regard to the city that had caused so much hell."

"You would do that?" A small twinkle appeared within her glossy eyes. 

Vincent nuzzled a cheek. "Darling, I would do anything for you. That is, if you wish it."

Yuffie closed her teary-eyes. This man was certainly selfless. The very consideration of him putting up with her, made her almost burst with joy. "Thank-you, Vincent. I really needed to show my sentiment to those who died so horribly."

"Be glad you were never corrupted by that city. It was ShinRa who besmirched Midgar, and thus, Meteor was the punishment. I believe it was for the greater good that it no longer exists to injure the Planet."

Gently breathing in his scent, she whispered, "I'm happy you believe the same way. Not many agree with my crazy ideas, you know?"

"I very much doubt your ideas are 'crazy', angel. I quite enjoy them." His arms tightened around her. "They are certainly better than some I know. So, you do not mind I take you to Midgar? I understand that you wish to finish this search soon, but I would be honoured if you accompanied me."

"Vincent, it's actually my honour for you putting up with me. Yes, I would love to go. As long as, we do not run into any Shadow Makers, we'll be fine."

"You do not appreciate them stealing your things, right?" An impish grin traced his lips at the memory of her complaining about her prized medallion going amiss. 

The young heiress playfully punched his chest. "And you find that funny, don't you? I didn't know you paid attention to everything I said on the Highwind! Of course, I was sorta loud about it."

"But, that's why you're so lovable, my dear." He countered with a mock-smile. 

Yuffie grasped a thick lock of his hair and pulled him to eye-level. Smirking, she inched close to his face and chuckled. "And to you, sugar daddy!" 

His bloodstained-eyes slightly widened as he felt her sweet breath chill his cheeks, an inch apart. That was the only barrier between them. God, he was tempted to break the obstruction and kiss her. Not yet. He had to wait a little longer. The restraint of pulling her into an intimate hold had to be postponed a little longer. Yuffie had to understand his intentions, should he go further. And stopping with an unpretentious kiss was unheard of; Vincent would not stop. 

Gently nestling a cheek, he pulled away and glanced at her questioning gaze. "Yuffie, if you are ready, we'll go. I have a few things left to pack. We'll leave as soon as you're ready."

"All right. I should be ready to leave within the hour."

"Splendid, darling. I will see you then." He silently omitted and watched her leave him within the dark hall. 

Sighing, he quickly finished packing and glanced at his attire. It was rather odd to wear something other than his heavy cloak and gothic outfit. Truthfully, he could never imagine donning the depressing garbs again. He felt a strange sense of freedom from them, like a monster unbound from his chains. Perhaps, it was for the best his last transformation had finally destroyed his shield and made him face the world without it. 

Now that he thought of it, Yuffie had tied its shredded mass around his naked waist. What did she think of seeing him in the nude, his mind briefly wondered? Was it sheer resentment or did she actually enjoy seeing what lay under the dark robes that concealed his plagued form? God, the imaginary touching of her upon his bare skin almost made him shudder. He had to make her understand his quandary of not having her. Even his body was rebelling against him. How ironic.

However, the segregate thought came to mind of her no more than five minutes ago. She had seemed almost not wishing to finish this quest. Perhaps, she was beginning to see that finding Reno was foolish and someone else needed her more than that ungrateful drunkard. 

Finally making his way down the winding steps, a small smile traced his lips as he watched her hold the tiny child within her slender arms; she looked so motherly. He could imagine her softly singing to an ebon-headed child as he, kissed her shoulder. The wanton image made his heart ache. The desiring thoughts were interrupted by a light squeeze upon his left shoulder.

Turning, he noticed Cloud staring at him, his visage serious. "Vincent," he murmured eyeing his wife and Yuffie. "A word in private."

"What is it, Cloud?" The gunman stared at him as the ex-Soldier shut the kitchen door. "Does it consider not speaking in front of the ladies?"

His marred face cringed as he took a seat by the bar. "You're still going through with it, right?" 

Vincent stared at his friend's interrogating question. Ah yes, his plan. Nodding, he took a seat beside of him. "All is in order." He whispered in a barely audible tone. "You are going, right?"

Cloud cocked a golden brow. "As much as I loathe to, Vincent. It appears I have no say where my wife's concerned. We will be there…"

The ex-Turk began to massage his temples with his thumb and forefinger. "I never imagined this to happen. It's funny how fate works out in strange ways, isn't it?"

"You didn't plan to go?" The former mercenary chuckled under his breath. "I didn't until an hour before you fine people came down. So, you'll do it, then?"

"If all is in place, then I shall." He murmured with a slight tone of worry.

Worry? Vincent worrying? The blonde swordsman had to bite his tongue to not shout his shock. This was indeed priceless. Vincent was afraid, afraid of a girl no less. It may be worth something to see the stoic gunman stuttering his alleged scheme. Yes, Vincent Valentine actually nervous. Cloud never believed he would see the day to happen. How wonderful to watch this little sideshow from a safe distance. 

Smirking, he chortled, "Good luck, then, you're going to need it!"

"Going to need what?" A feminine voice echoed behind them.

Both men turned to see Yuffie's beaming face. "I honestly believed these 'man talks' were composed more of secret things than cheering each other on with God knows what! Tell me, were you fine gentleman chatting about me?" 

"No!" Both responded at the same time. 

"Oh, I'm hurt! I honestly thought you would be!" Yuffie faked a solemn frown. "Anyhoo, are you boys done with your private club meeting? I would like to at least chat with you before going!"

Cloud winked at Vincent and nodded to her. "I know, Yuffie, it's rather hard to be far from Vincent for extended amount of time. Especially, when you're afraid someone else shall steal him away."

Yuffie's mouth fell. Countering with a smirk, she uttered, "Cloud, in your dreams! Besides, it's not my fault that you're straight and Vincent's with me! Isn't that right, sugar?" She cast Vincent a wink.

"I…I believe I shall stay out of this one, Yuffie. I don't wish to cause a fight over something like me."  Vincent murmured as he pulled her to his side. "But, I will say, I'm certainly not infatuated with Cloud, my dear."

"I'm glad of that, if you were I'd pull you by the ear to the shed and whip you! A man of your looks does not need to be wasted upon idiotic blondes!" Yuffie smirked at Cloud. It was a shame she could not faze him with her crude blows. 

"Don't worry, Yuff, I'm quite happy with my woman, she pleases me! And certainly, you can have Vincent!"

"Why thank-you, Cloud! Indeed, you are most generous!" she eyed Vincent with a smile. "I'll be ready to go when I say goodbye to Tifa. Oh, and also, Cloud, she said for you to do something?"

Cloud read Yuffie's questioning gaze. Shit. He almost damn well forgot. "Oh, that. Yeah, I'll finish that on the double!"

"You better, sweetie!" Tifa chortled, coming through the door. Turning to Yuffie she murmured, "Cloud would lose his head if it wasn't attached."

"I heard that!"

"I can never get away with making a joke. His sense of hearing makes me envy him! So, you're going to Midgar and paying your respects? I haven't been there since last year."

"Yeah, we'll probably just stay for a few minutes and leave. I don't believe we'll actually go through it, there's too many hazards."

Vincent pulled Yuffie closer. "The population of mutated creatures has also doubled in the area. I plan to avoid any contact with them."

"Likewise!" Yuffie angled her head in agreement. "Besides, Midgar was never a cheery place, if I remember correctly."

Vincent glanced down at her, his face holding a hidden smile. "Well, I suppose we shall go. Cloud, Tifa, thank you for kindness in letting us stay. Hopefully, we shall see you soon." _'Very soon.'_

Tifa gave Yuffie a final hug as she and Cloud watched their friends leave town in a trial of smoke. Turning to him, Tifa grinned. "I'm certainly glad he found another detour on this journey of theirs!" 

"Yeah, Midgar is quite a funny place to delay. Vincent never planned to return there, you know. I remember him mentioning he would never cast his eyes upon that 'Hell' again. It's funny how a girl would change his mind."

"He apparently has the hots for her…" Tifa chuckled. "And, it's obvious she's got something for him!"

"And you had to drag me into this elaborate plan of yours, right?" Cloud nuzzled a shoulder. 

"Hey, you offered to help!"

"I know, and I will. It's just strange that those two actually agree with each other. I honestly thought that one of them would end of beating the other. God, Vincent clings to her like a high-powered magnet! You say one word about her, and you have his full attention."

"It's funny to see Vincent girl-crazy, after him swearing allegiance to Lucrecia. I'm happy he's finally found someone who's not a ghost."

Cloud eyed her, his scar widening with his serious gaze. "Let us hope she doesn't follow in Lucrecia's footsteps, kitten. I would dread to see the outcome…"

Tifa held onto a slender arm, "I hope so as well, for both their sakes. God forbid, they don't see what's plainly in front of them…"

****       

Her prominent gaze stared at the ruins from a distance. The grey structures that once held a certain prestige were now covering with weeds. The sheer irony that befallen this grand city of destruction were the very gates to the underworld. So many lives were destroyed within its dark edifice, entombing their lost souls for eternity. 

Yuffie turned her perspective to the rocky ground below her as Vincent looked at her with apparent concern. Pulling her close, he began to lightly breathe upon her bare shoulder. Yuffie automatically melded within his strong embrace, a sense of contentment filled her with a myriad of promises from this man. She had to restrain a moan that threatened to erupt from her slender neck. God, this man was too amazing, he had not even troubled himself with his alleged respects.

"Yuffie," he murmured within an ear.

"Yes?" 

Vincent nuzzled a cheek, his burning gaze directed at her collarbone, or rather, below it. "I'm glad you accepted my offer of joining me here. I never believed I would ever return to see this place…"

"Why not?" She turned to meet his gaze. "Do you truly hate its existence?"

He bit his lip. "There are too many memories here. Too many that I do not wish to recount." Vincent turned his eyes to the uneven ground. "I've decided to put this behind me, dearest. What is left for me here? Nothing. Absolutely nothing, and I finally realize that living within the past is foolish. It's funny how it has taken me thirty-years to realize that…when I could have lived my life without the nightmares…"

"Had you moved on from that instant, you have possibly never met me-us, I mean…" She quickly regretted her comment. Oh God, he would notice the fact she cared. Damn it. 

His ebon-brows softened from her serious words. "Perhaps," his tone dripping, like melancholy honey. "But, I am glad I was hidden for thirty-years… Because, I never would have had the pleasure to meet you." 

"Oh, Vincent," Yuffie's idle reflexes kicked in as she held onto to him firm chest. "I never believed you enjoyed being around. I thought," she nestled him; tears fell from her eyes with uncontrollable passion. "I thought you hated being near me-I mean us…"

"Oh God, Yuffie, I could never hate you, or the others. You were the only ones who ever gave me a chance, a monster, and you welcomed me within your group. Yuffie, how can I hate the people who set aside my horrible self and allowed me to be a part of you, like a normal person?"

"You will never be normal, Vincent." She whispered in a somber tone. "You will always be better than a common man, and…" she broke off. Not now. How could he begin to understand? Finding the correct remark, she continued, "…That's why we care for you."

Vincent's heart began to beat furiously within his frigid chest. She paused. There had to be something other than the sentence she had just conjured up. He could feel hesitation within her melodic voice. Did she feel it as well? Was it simple denial that dissuaded her from telling him? God, he was so close to having her. A few more days, yes, just a few more and then she would know his feelings for her went past than that of friendship. She would see his undying loyalty to her and make her realize that he, a mere monster, could give the moon and stars, if she only asked. 

This Wutainese beauty would finally have a suitor worthy of her. Well, in the prospect of keeping her happy and loving her beyond distraction. Vincent would renounce everything he owned just for her sake. This girl was worth more to him, than everything he had ever accumulated within his feeble life. This love he obtained was enough to truly make him content, if she only accepted her feelings being mutual. 

Ah Siren, the feel of her against his broad chest made his heart flutter with idyllic delight. The simple touch of her, the light breath that wavered against his cold flesh, was enough to drive him to insanity. The type of lunacy only lovers obtained when hitting a high-note of their personal Nirvana. She made him happy. 

This so-called simple girl was more of mortal goddess than a mere mortal. With her flaming embrace and icy-eyes, he felt hot and cold at the same time. The very essence of her soul made him feel an inexplicable sense of completion. With Yuffie, he did not hide within the shadows of his dark soul; she would not allow him to. 

Vincent's beastly heart only survived to endure a lifetime of nightmares, but now it served a new purpose, he lived for her. Yuffie needed him, as he, her. Something within the placid depths of her angelic-eyes made him feel the unbearable sensation of requisite desire. There was no doubt that he thought of them intertwined within black silken sheets, the perspiration sliding off their heated skin. 

The fiery lust returned within his blackened soul as he held her with the dull view of Hell in front of him. How ironic to see a damnable place, where he originated as monster and an angel tightly clinging on to him. Shiva, it was almost funny to laugh at his pitiful fate. Long ago, he had everything, and lost it. And now, it seemed to return to him, however altered. 

He was modified as something more primitive, the gentlemanly style he had externally shown, now skin-deep. The clean-cut style he had bore was now disheveled and wild, like wild demon from a child's bedtime story. His austere attitude was now replaced with a giddy feeling, odd to say the least. But the compensation was comforting.

Instead of a lucid scientist, he held a beautiful young heiress within his artificial embrace. The very feel of her made his synthetic soul swell with pleasure, she adored him. Yuffie endured his plagued form with open arms, a true smile upon her rosy-lips proved her approval. And Vincent Valentine, ex-Turk and damned monster, loved her for than these simple reasons. 

She was indeed worth a lifetime's wait within a dusty coffin. Yuffie Kisaragi, with consent or not now obtained a demon that worshiped her very existence. It would be rather hard to be rid of him, since he had subtly given her his ruined soul. The affliction within his spirit faded within her heavenly light, like a desiccated man searching for an oasis. She was his paradise.

It was rather hard to think of a life without her by his side. Actually, he could not bear the harsh reality without her steely touch to invoke him. No, the moment she denounced him, he would fade from this mortal plain and linger within the depths of an unimaginable hell. He could only pray to whatever god granted her to find him would not turn its back on him now. No, not with her enjoying his diseased company. 

A thundering clatter filled the dull skies as gentle drizzle began to hit them. Sighing, he pulled her closer and felt her gentle heartbeat against his. Oh, how he longed for this moment to last an eternity. The very ideal of her accepting his invitation made a wave of elation stir within his tainted soul. Oh yes, she would soon understand…

Finding his voice, Vincent finally murmured, "Yuffie, thank-you for coming here with me today. But, where would you like to go next?"

Another thundering boom echoed throughout the dank wasteland. Her opulent gaze inwardly made him shudder. Casting her distant-eyes to the muddy ground she spoke in a faint whisper, "The thunder reminds me of Wutai's fireworks during the Solarias Festival, you know." Her eyebrows furrowed as her frown deepened. "I cannot believe it's come so soon… Daddy seemed rather pissed that I left right before them…"

"When is it?" Vincent broke her concentration with his softening mumble. "If it is not too late, we shall go if you wish."

Yuffie looked up at him with a start. Her apparent shock could be read within her unwavering ice-like-eyes. "It's too much of a hassle, Vincent. Besides, it's too much trouble-"

"It's no trouble, Yuffie." He interrupted with a mock-smile. "Actually, I find the Wutainese fireworks a marvel and no less enchanting during the Solarias Festival."

"Have you been to one before?"

Vincent read her questioning glare. Would it be quite shocking if she knew he had been to several during his lifetime? Good God, he practically knew every detail of the ceremony. From the games children played to the wondrous foray of light within Nyx's dark sky, Vincent could recant every detail of this seemingly old and traditional festival. 

Sufficing his comment, he answered, "Let's just say I've been to a few within my time, dear. I remember how it goes quite well." A smirk played upon his ashen lips. "It would be interesting to attend one, since I haven't in oh, let's say, a lifetime!"

Yuffie inwardly smiled from his warm jest, his former self was returning. God, her companion was not just a warm, compassionate being, but also obtained a charismatic personality. This new attitude had to be the one he had lost so long ago. Why in God's name did Lucrecia ever renounce him? The woman was a complete idiot for throwing Vincent away. It was shame she did not realize what she had lost until too late. 

Oh well, at least Yuffie happened to appreciate this man's potential and magnificent traits. God, Vincent was the stuff woman dreamt of within a man.

Snuggling within his tight embrace Yuffie gently nuzzled a cool cheek against his thin navy-blue shirt. "Thank-you, so much Vincent. You truly are very kind to me."

"My dear, I am glad to see you happy, I truly am." He whispered into her dark hair, inhaling its lavish scent of botanical musk. "It will be quite enjoyable to have you accompany me to watch the fireworks." 

"You can honestly tell me you rather not have someone else be your date?" She cast an inquisitive glare. 

"I wouldn't consider going if it were someone else." 

"Am I that captivating?" Yuffie asked in a chortling manner. 

He held his breath, albeit a little bemused, and rasped, "Beyond words, dearest, beyond words." 

Yuffie's grin dropped as she compelled herself to draw him close in a locking embrace. This man, no, this angel was certainly a godsend to her. She thanked whatever higher power besotted her with this delightful being. Vincent was certainly more than she expected and not enough for her to obtain. She realized he was certainly the other half she had been searching for. How ironic to find him when she least expected it. 

Reno was fading fast as Vincent filled her mind with images of euphoric bliss, underlined with sanguine pools of elation. Why had she been such the fool as to not see what lay in front of her? Vincent was everything that she made Reno out to be, a flawless god.

With her last drive of energy, Yuffie gently intertwined an ivory hand within his ebon locks. A small grin traced her rosy-lips as Vincent caressed a cheek. There was nothing to dread over a loathsome boat ride when Vincent was by her side holding a bucket. Yes, he was her lifesaver within the icy water, the wind in her sails, and the sense of purpose that sustained her life. Yes, how could she survive without his constant companionship? She dreaded to think of it. 

****  

_Author's Note: I know the chapter was a little too short. Sorry, but I would be adding my next chapter along with this one if I did not stop. As you can see, Reno is not out of the picture and I shall give him some life, I don't want him to be a static character. It would seem too cliché and flawed. Anyhoo, I should hopefully have Chapter Twelve up soon, God willing. Please let me know what you think! ^_^_


	12. Such a Pity Being Interrupted By Firewor...

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own Final Fantasy VII, characters, places, etc. All rights belong to Square and their respected owners._

The Flame of You…

Chapter 12

She reluctantly shifted from the railing and allowed strong beckoning arms to guide her back to the barge. The painful splendour of vomiting was indeed on her to-do-list today. Christ, would this torment of motion sickness ever stop? Yuffie jeered at the thought of another boat-ride back to the Eastern Continent. 

The ninja slightly smiled as her guardian dabbed a cold rag across her sweaty face in a feeble attempt of comforting her. She slightly smiled at his gentle ministrations as he pulled her soaked locks away from her cheeks. Vincent Valentine physically touching her was certainly a feat in itself. Not even a year ago he would not dare cast his gaze to her. The apparent change in him was certainly something to adore. Especially when, he was showing this new side only to her.

Yuffie reveled in the fact that Vincent had drastically altered his chilling personality to one of sheer kindness. He had indefinitely made her unswerving beliefs instantly change with the concern he had shown over the past week. Was it because of her selfless gesture of saving him in the mountains, or because she had not cringed from his constant companionship? 

His incessant touching and affectionate gestures made her feel almost needed. Yes, someone had actually shown a fleck of compassion to her, and she, basked in it with great appreciation. This man-no, angel had certainly rescued her from the dull prisons of her heart and made her believe in something more, something that she had only dreamt within her confused persona. Vincent opened a door for her, and she mindlessly walked through it. 

Her head gently leaned against his firm chest as he cradled her within his arms. He soothingly nuzzled her cheek with his and quietly began to rock her against him. The slight smile of contentment traced her lips when she felt him breathe upon the nape of her neck. Yes, this was certainly the way her journey should be, however not expecting it to turn out in such a dramatic way.

Her light voice finally took flight as she turned to him with a look of gratitude. "Vincent, did I ever tell you, you're my hero?"

The gunman subtly pushed his wayward bangs out of his fiery-eyes and stared at her with what could be considered admiration. Edging near her, he mumbled, "I'm quite glad I'm not the villain to you, Yuffie. I'm sorry I could not get you something better to lie upon. I understand that my chest is not very comfortable." 

She quietly shifted against his lap in quiet disagreement. "Vincent, I could be sitting on a throne and it not being as comfortable as you. I enjoy you sacrificing your comfort for a girl that may puke on you. It's me that should be sorry…"

His eyes glanced at hers as he placed his human hand to a cheek. "If I could, I would be the one with motion sickness, dear. It's not right for one such as you not to enjoy the sea…"

"I enjoy it, Vincent! Just, not on it!" She chortled before placing a hand over her mouth. "Ugh…"

"I promise this will be one of the last times you will have to ride a ship, my dear." He said with almost certainty within his dark voice. "If I have to converge the world together, I shall…"

Yuffie smiled at his meager attempt of going against nature. Yes, her guardian was certainly something she could never bring herself to part with. Not even, if she found Reno. Wait. Oh God, it was true…

It was not a dreaded thing to cast aside her last attempt of winning an unrequited love. Hell, it many expected that she would finally give up on the man she had dubbed as her one-true-love. The very image of Reno did not seem to bring those same shuddering chills.  A fleeting moment passed as she realized Reno could never fill the gap as he once had. No, the man under her was the one she felt affection for. 

She had grasped the fact of it last night. Christ, she actually considered Vincent more than a guardian; he was her missing half. The cold, dark, and very loveable part she had longed for within her dull life. Yes, the idea of her being the light, and he, the darkness, seemed to fuse and become something myths were made of. God, who ever said opposites did not attract? 

Finding her voice, she quietly murmured, "After this is over, I doubt I'll ever be sailing, flying, or any other means of traveling again."

"Not even cross-country with me?" his somber expression replacing his light smile. 

"That is something I could never give up!" she slightly chuckled. "I enjoy riding with you, Vincent! And besides, you don't drive like Cloud or Cid! I'm quite surprised they ever attained a license!"

"So, I do not upset you when I drive?" His crimson gaze gave her a questioning appeal. 

 "Vincent, I need to tell you something…" She murmured under her wretched breath. "Don't think I sound like some kind of airhead damsel, but I feel, well…" She abruptly held back with what she intended to say and reprised, "…I feel safe with you."

The gunman's rouge-like smile somewhat faltered, but kept shape. Brushing the sea-kissed locks from her eyes, he quietly pulled her close to him. The mechanical arm snaked around her stomach as the other rested within her sodden locks. Noticing her sincere visage, Vincent quietly whipped a tress across a gaunt cheek. "My dear," he uttered barely above a whisper, "do you feel safe with me right now?"

An automatic sigh and nestle of his shoulder gave him the answer he needed. "Yes," she rasped with true honesty. "Yes, I feel safe with you. I have always felt safe with you around me… Vincent, you are truly something to behold."

He let out a stifled moan. Yes, it was falling into place. Yuffie, slowly realizing his subtle offer of himself, would finally accept her feelings being mutual. Ah Isis, feeling her this close made his dead heart burn with desire, there was nothing in existence that could compare to this moment. No, nothing could dare be held equal to embracing an angel, and she, loving the touch. 

A primordial growl reverberated within his throat when he felt her tighten the encirclement. The soft nestling in his chest made innate sensations tremour throughout his body. God. He could barely sustain his inherent lust of just taking her now. Did she not realize what she was doing? The sensual little vixen was, in some sense, trying to drive his inborne longing far from the safe restraints of his conscience. Was she actually trying to render him to do what he craved and devour her?

Control. He had to stop this right now. This perfect moment of innocence had to wait for the correct time to be plucked. He could not claim her virtue until she willed it. No, he would wait. Even if he had to delay an eternity, he would bide his time for her. The very ideal of her giving in to him made his soul swell in pure ecstasy. God, this prudent approach was ripping his damned being, and he ironically, enjoying it. 

He noted the tiny breaths that flickered upon his chest, the very action arousing him. His soul screamed for her in the sense of finally becoming complete. Yes, oddly enough, this girl-no woman had successfully captured his dead heart and intertwined it with hers. Yuffie Kisaragi, the least likely female to ever be considered as a match for him, was now, his intended mate. Yes, she would be the only one he would bind himself to. No other being held such power and captivation over him. She, especially her eyes, mystified him.

Ah, the very tranquil pools that soothed his tattered persona. Indeed, the cool watery depths of her eyes would intrigue anyone, but to him, she had charmed a demon. The metaphysical level she had advanced to almost surprised him; she had viewed the dead basin of his soul and actually understood his silent plight. God, she was no more than amazing! Yuffie. His Yuffie. Yes, even if she did not realize it, she had a monster willing to end his very existence for her. The agape emotion he felt was no less than true untainted love. He would die for her.

 He, a besmirched demon, now held this fragile seraph that must have accidentally fallen from the illusive heavens. How strange for Fate to work in such fucked-up ways. Christ, this coupling was indeed anomalous and he could care less. 

This was his angel, his retribution for the torturous hell he had been through. Vincent Valentine, deadly assassin, marked man, and damned monster, was in love. The very concept seemed almost toxic. Oh yes, he would do a number of things for her. If need be, he would even kill for her, a trait he had long cast aside. The old Vincent was slowly returning…

Yuffie broke his dark contemplation when she nuzzled his shoulder. Closing her oceanic-eyes, she subconsciously breathed in the erotic scent. Wait. Erotic? Where in the holy hell did _that _come from? Good God, it was happening. Yuffie was indeed becoming a very naughty girl. The very idea of he and her…well, seemed thrilling actually. Yes, she could she him and her doing just _that._ Osiris, she was turning out to be a pervert.

What would he think if he knew she had just thought of them sleeping together? He would most likely run in fear. Yes, Vincent would not waste his time on a scrawny waif like her. He could have choice in women if he desired. The very thought of him laughing at her, made her heart shatter. Vincent could never accept or even love something like her; she didn't even have a woman's body. No, her damned genetics seemed to prevent the sensuous replica of her mother, thus leaving her the guise of an adolescent, a very unattractive adolescent. 

Even Reno was quick to comment upon her. Yes, Reno. Was it so hard to forget all of the unimaginable hell he had put her through? He had stolen her heart and crushed it with simple words. His harsh comments had shattered any attempt of her finding love. Now that she remembered, the point of being accepted for who she was seemed almost futile. Vincent Valentine would never love her in that respect.

She turned her head away from him in apparent sadness. The abrupt caress across the nape of her neck made her turn to him. Her eyes widened when she noticed the hurt expression within his crimson-orbs. Did it pain him to see her sadness? The slight stroke of his hand against her bare skin almost made her shudder, Vincent felt guilty. 

Was it because of her curt action? Was it not impossible that he could feel for her more than an acquaintance? God, the very thought frightened her. Actually frightened was not the correct term; surprise would be more fitting. The sheer possibility of her guardian loving her made small butterflies tease her stomach. Could he accept her, even endure her childish looks? Would he love her as a mate, an equal? The very idea of him loving her made her feel so…alive.  

Yes, she finally admitted it; she truly loved him. Even after a week, Yuffie realized her feelings for the former Turk was indeed past friendship. Reno was certainly out of the picture. How in the world could she have imagined herself with that ass? It didn't matter, not anymore. Yuffie had found someone else. The hopeful chance of Vincent returning her sentiment, made her heart soar. God, she needed him.

She placed a hand to his distraught face and smiled. "You're not getting seasick on me are you?" she teased with her trademark smirk. "I thought that was my job to puke everywhere!"

Vincent automatically returned her gesture as his face reflected her grin. "No, I'm not seasick, my dear. I just…cannot wait to get off of the ship and enjoy the celebration."

She mindlessly fell back into his warm embrace as she felt him rest his chin against her bare shoulder. Perfect. This was indeed the way it should be, the way he intended it to be. No, he could allow her to leave him now. Yuffie was his. And so help him God, he would erase Reno from her mind. There was no way in the burning depths of Hell; Reno would ever take her back. No, she was too precious for him to let go. And if he had to, he would murder anyone who dared to steal her away. Vincent had realized that thought was all too true. Yuffie was too dear to him… 

****                                

"And you're sure that is the only way we can go unnoticed?" she quirked a russet-brow in question.

He eyed her with burning-eyes and silently nodded. Without thought, he furtively hefted her into his arms and carried her by the tiny pagodas without leaving so much as a shadow. 

Vincent felt Yuffie become limber against stalwart hold. The sudden comfort of her touching him made his dead heart actually feel a tinge of excitement for the eve's celebration. It had been indeed a very long time since he had attended the Solarias Festival. He never expected to visit this region again, and certainly attend another celebration. The past memories of a younger version of himself watching the fireworks made his heart ache.

Lost innocence. Yes, it had almost seemed like an eternity, since he had actually enjoyed himself. Albeit, by himself. The superstitious belief of kissing a love during the birth of a star meant that simple action led to interminable love. No chains of steel, not even inevitable death could forbid this love, it was forever bound. Of course, he had never experienced such passion since his alleged love refused him. God, how cringed at the thought of ever wasting his life upon her. The kiss they had shared within the mansion was not even genuine. Such a fool he was for even believing she had truly loved him. Lucrecia got she wanted, his humanity.

When she died, all feeling and emotion fell from him as the last pulse quavered within her thin veins. She had never loved him. Not even after meeting her once more, did he notice any sentiment other than mere interrogation. The brilliant scientist was no more obsessed as her alleged lover. What a pair they made! Both parents intrigued with the evil intention of giving their child genes from an alien. What did he ever see in her? 

The maddening thoughts of Lucrecia brimming his mind with bittersweet memories breeched him to the point of anger. The sentiment of fury was embedded within his sordid heart, bubbling inside the very depths of his dark soul. The very name of her made him fume in irritation until the light-nuzzle against his chest broke his brooding concentration. What did it matter now? Had he not bided his time; he would have never had this angel that so trustingly placed her faith within him. 

Yuffie was far more beautiful to him, than Lucrecia could ever hope to be. A majority would most likely argue the concept of one being the more physically attractive, but to Vincent, she was far beyond beautiful, in soul and spirit. Realizing he would rather have this tiny pixie, than a revered goddess, he inwardly flaunted in triumph. 

She would never have to concern herself with physical looks; he would not allow her to. With her lavish milk-toned skin and lively eyes, she was certainly more captivating than the most acclaimed beauty. The mythical Helen of Troy and desired Aphrodite could never compare to her. Yuffie was truly the perfect example of beauty he had ever encountered. The very thought of her touching him, made his skin crawl with want.  

Vincent tightened his grip around her as he climbed the steep mountain. The warm breeze flailed his ebon bangs, the dying sun sinking within the ocean's horizon as if portraying him like a knight carrying his lady to a night true ecstasy. It would be quite nice to actually accomplish that thought. Soon. Yes, soon he would have the enjoyment of pleasing this angel. 

Yuffie watched him place the illustrious sable trench coat upon the dusty ground. She reveled in him gently cradling her against his resolute chest as he took a seat. Her smile widened when he lovingly pulled a stray lock from her face. The pulsing of her heart sounded like a maddening symphonic suite. God, could her body be any more out of place? The very touch of him, made her wreathe in elation. 

"Yuffie," he whispered with a lover's acute patience.

Her cobalt-blue-eyes glanced at him with curiousity, her embrace tightening around his waist. "Yes," she mumbled with clear contentment.

"I…I hope you enjoy the festival tonight. I understand you do not wish your village to notice you have returned to see them…"

"Daddy cannot see me here, Vincent!" she murmured with an almost pleading tone. "He would make me stay and not continue this journey. He was never actually crazy about me going in the first place… I know I want to come back…"

Vincent shifted underneath her lightweight, as if a great pain had fatally wounded his heart. Hesitating, he finally muttered, "Do you…want to stay, Yuffie?"

The young heiress locked onto his questioning-eyes that were brimming with solemnity. Oh God. Did he not want to be rid of her? Did Vincent Valentine truly wish this not to end either? The very possibility of him wanting to continue this mad quest made her heart soar. If it were so, then maybe, just maybe she could make him see she was certainly more than some punk kid that was branded as immature. If only, he would see her for more than a mere child…

Chiding, she answered, "No, I still haven't found what I was looking for-I cannot return until I have completed my quest, a ninja never turns away from a vow." Yuffie glanced up into his crimson-eyes and continued, "I know that may sound lame to a guy like you, Vincent. It is rather silly for the Wutainese to uphold such beliefs. I would understand you thinking my values as being…obtuse."

His eyes darkened to a bloodier shade, the slight embrace of his claw tightening around her shoulder. "I would never consider your ideas as being stupid, Yuffie. I actually…" he trailed off. Damn, almost caught. 

No, he would not tell her, not yet anyway. The reprises of such revelations were revealed only when the timing was right. Such careless utterance would indefinitely result in disaster. No, he would not go as far as confessing his entire life to her, unless she bluntly asked, but that was another story. Confession was never a good trait with him. Good God, the very ideal of him admitting his entire life's story seemed rather petty. Horus forbid, he received pity.

"Yes?" she interrupted his deepening thoughts.

Vincent automatically brushed her gaunt cheek with his as he lightly breathed upon his collarbone. "I cannot wait for the fireworks to begin." He added the feeble excuse. It was very well apparent he covered up what he intended to say. Actually, he was doing that quite a lot lately. Especially, when almost telling her his plans… God, he needed to bar his mouth shut.

"I like the fireworks as well," she mindlessly added. "Since, I was a little girl, I would always watch them from a window or outside. It was rather common I watched them by myself since Dad would never join me…" 

The former Turk noticed her frowning expression and mechanically pulled her closer. "May I ask why? That is, if you wish to speak of it?" His tone shifted from compelling appeasement to utter concern. 

The russet locks fell into her ivory face as her head bent in solemn shame. Closing her troubled-eyes, she quietly murmured, "It was a long time ago, Vincent. I don't believe you would like to hear about it."

Vincent read his hesitating remark with growing curiousity. He had to know what had addled her to the point of turning her head in disgrace. Did someone do something to her when she was a child? Oh, gods have mercy if that were the reason. It would be unwise to cause such heartache to her. Another surge of anger bubbled within altered form. There would be hell to pay if something had traumatized her, he would certainly see to it.

"Yuffie, listen," he chided in a comforting voice. "I would like to know what happened. I promise whatever it is I will not turn indifferent or become bored with your story. Please, Yuffie, tell me."

She reluctantly turned her head to meet his pleading gaze, finding the truth within his wine-coloured-eyes. "All right," she conceded in weak whisper, "It began right after my mother died…"

Every detail and action reflected within her sapphire-eyes as if playing a silent film. The remnants of a lovely young lady with hair that cascaded like heavy ripples of ebon against her back and a prideful, handsome man overlooking her with a loving glance. Heavy streams of elation filled the thoughtful scene with a sense of contentment, something that had not been felt for so long…

The brief picturesque setting faded and was dully replaced by a darker image. Brief crying and the shaking of heads could be felt as a child's screaming was heard from within the droning background. The man from the first scene now looked older; his once proud face paler and less lively. His resolute arms mechanically held the crying newborn with the thoughtless attempt of dropping it to the wooden floor. _'A boy…'_ he muttered under his breath. _'Take him and go. I wish not to speak to anyone right now…'_

The bleak crowd seemed to understand this man's plight and carefully took the child with open arms, never expecting a solemn plea as they left. What could they say when the flame of their bereaved lady's fire had gone out? Lady Kisaragi of the Wutainese throne was dead. The child they held, being the cause of their lady's early dismissal and the beginning of their lord's careless rule.

Ah yes, the paradoxical wish of having a son, ended the life another, one more precious than an heir could have ever meant to him. How anomalous Fate could manipulate the strings that held mortals in balance. All faith and love seemed to dwindle away with her last breath. Oh yes, not even their other child, could dare bring him out of this precipice of indifference, he was now dead.

The apathetic responses he cast to his 'beloved' children wore fine lines within his handsome brow. Further deconstruction of his mind began to wear upon his children as if watching them carelessly fall into oblivion, and he, not favoring the latter, turned to solitude for comfort. The absolution of glorification through seclusion seemed fitting for his lack of socialism. How could a couple of repressive brats redeem everything that was taken from him?

Not even after the disappointed looks his offspring shed, did he dare show a fleck of concern for them, a shame for the elder to become both mother and father to the younger. Not that it mattered anyway; they had guardians that would lead them to adulthood without his help. Such a misfortune for his daughter, once the fiery jewel of his eye, reluctantly slipped from his paternal touch. The subtle damnation of renouncing his fatherly title would make him regret it for what was left of his soulless existence. 

For so long, he sat in the secure arms of solace as the years passed, like a dimming flicker. The coddled wind seemed to echo wisps of her ethereal voice, as if beckoning broken promises to his demented mind. The aging leader stayed statue-like and unyielding. The careless consideration of his people seemed of no consequence, nor the opposing threats of war from a far off land. No, not even a death of a relative could dare bring him out of his depression; the loss had severed his sinewy heart.

Half a decade had passed. The wily crowned princess had grown into a fine version of her mother at that age. Her brother, being an impish, fiver-year-old idolized his older sibling with respect and admiration. Their infamous bond could not be broken, not even separation could attain their scandalous intrigues upon the quiet townsfolk.

Yes, sister and brother were like-comfort for one another, when their father proved less-than-adequate to fill his innate role. Nothing could separate them, until Fate had the unkind audacity to intervene, and change the views and perspectives of all within the tiny village.

The sea had always given the children a resolute solution for their incapable loneliness. However, according to some, the sea gives, and yet, it takes away. The tiny isle was not commonly known to have turbulent weather, nor have natural disasters. How strange for Nature to prove her fury upon the least expectant, or, more so, those undeserving…

It was imprudent to go against the wishes of their alleged 'guardians'. The elusive forbiddance of going against their command seemed quite fitting to the future leaders of Wutai. Actually, it was more alluring to the elder and thus, the younger pursued. What more could mere children get into and a tragedy arise from the action?

Oceanic gods seemed testy with their fickle waves, as if luring those watching into their murky depths of dissolution. Ah yes, the joyous pleasure of reaping another unsuspecting soul and its pure splendour flailing to the icy abyss below the foreboding sea. The lost hope and conscience fading from the mind, hence leaving an empty wraith to subside along with the other tangent souls of the chained deep.

The inherent ire of losing something so precious, yet taken for granted like the very grit below one's feet panged the dead man's heart as the solemn news of his children droned through his inaudible ears. His stony face stayed firm as a set of servants ushered a wet, limber figure in the adjacent room. Repercussions of heal and cure spells emitted a soft green light upon the drenched body, the latter not even attempting to move. 

Obsidian-eyes bore down onto the tiny feminine form then lingered upon the solemn, unmoving outline under the white-silken sheet. An unknown feeling of resentment flushed throughout his still veins like a surging river. The blame for his neglect probed his incredulous persona, and drifted to point the fault at someone else. What was to him that his children went out went forbidden? He did not force them to play when the waves abducted them from the sandy coast. No, it was his oldest child's idea. Thus, the charge fell upon her.

He eyed her with disdain as she finally came-to and gazed at him with a semi-loving expression. Perhaps, it was merely the concept of her surviving the god's apparent wrath. Yes, the tempest's waves were an omen, and she, the pawn. His darling daughter, the reflection of the woman he idolized now held the burden of her brother's death upon her shoulders. 

_'Papa?'_ her wavering speech broke him of the illicit trance. 

His bronze face slightly frowned at the recognition; this was not his daughter. The precious little sprite he treasured had died within the waves. No, this structure before him was nothing more than another living organism. His frown deepened, as his ragged breath lightly uttered, _'You are not my daughter and the son my wife bore is no more because of you.'_ His tone turned rapidly aloof with his next countenance, _'It is your burden that he is dead, and you shall no longer call me a father, Kisaragi Yuffie. Your title and name will be all you receive from me. Don't dare ask for more…'_

Her light-coloured face paled to a ghostly white from the firm discussion, this man, her former father gave. The weight of guilt embedded itself within the depths of her tiny heart, never shifting from its stalwart grip. She felt the frigid wave of cold hit her when he turned his back upon her, thus leaving her with the continual mention of her failure and subtle murder of her beloved brother. A saltine tear fell from a dry eye when she realized her father's words rang true…

"…And there you have it…" she muttered under her staggering breath. "I was the murderer of my brother and the burden to my father. You know, even though, I call him 'Daddy', it's not the same, as one would call their father. To him, I call him Godo out of arrogance, but to others, it's to prove I still have a biological father."

Vincent's silent glare softened when she finished her solemn tale. Why had she not mentioned this before? Had he known she carried this false obligation upon her tiny shoulders, he would have certainly placed that bastard of a father in an early grave. His hidden anger surged under his caring guise as he pulled her close to him. 

"Yuffie," he murmured with true sincerity. "I did not realize you held such an innate belief of your brother's death. It is certainly hard to believe that you were not the cause of their demise, I would know." Vincent leaned closer as Yuffie faced him with watery-eyes. "Now listen carefully, I want you to think back on that day and truthfully recant all that transpired. Be honest with yourself, and tell me if _you _believe it was your fault."

Her eyes darted from him to the ground and back with unsure resolution. The placid depths of sapphire seemed to reach an unspoken epiphany as she whispered, "No, no, I don't believe Nobuo's death was at my hands, he ran into the water…and I told him to come back…" she stopped as the fearful recollection came to mind. "…And I ran after him and I was pulled under…"

"And Godo blamed you for his error of not watching his children." He concluded with notable resentment. 

"Vincent, that was so long ago and he _is_ trying to redeem himself as my father, he even begged me not to come on this quest."

His anger fumed at the thought of this man wishing her not to pursue this journey. God, had she not, how would have ever had the chance to fall hopelessly in love with her? A new sensation seethed within his demonic soul. Yes, the neglecting father would feel regret once he became the son-in-law and lawfully rule the tiny tourist trap. The elder Kisaragi would indeed feel remorse once he reminded him of all the unnecessary hell he had put his daughter through, merely to ease his own troubled conscience.

Vincent gently pulled the sobbing girl against his chest, the tiny streetlights illuminating the village below and casting a shadow from their perspective. Light music echoed throughout the jagged cliffs of the stony mountain, where the apparent celebration deemed its annual oration. Ah Isis, it was such a wonderful tradition to make a history lesson before the fireworks. He inwardly dreaded to hear his love's paternal guardian make such a hypocritical speech. God have mercy it would be a brief lecture, although it was highly doubtful since the boastful Kisaragi line never made anything short and to the bloody point.

Yuffie's cradled head darted up when she heard the soft, rugged voice of her father. Her teary gaze focused upon the minuscule dot within the crowd, the prideful stride of aging leader giving the sense of forced will. Her uneven breathing came to a still once her target stood upon the obscure platform. Vincent felt her back tense against him when she finally spoke, "That's my father…" 

He noted the somber comment within her tone. Vincent inwardly surged at the thought of that man hurting her for years. How could a father turn his back upon his children and then cast a heavy cross upon one, knowing it was truly his sin to bear. Such men did not deserve the luxury of death. No, humans like his love's father merited a reckoning. The heavy injustice his angel had dealt since childhood would not go un-avenged. Even demons, at times, sought justice.

"Darling," he uttered softly. "If you wish to see him, then we shall…"

"No." 

The soft, yet pleading tone tore his aching heart. His lady was begging to him, a mere monster? God, the brash concept of her being as low to ask him not to see her father hurt him. He loathed hearing her apparent plea within his arms, as if wishing not to go to a public execution. He wanted nothing to hurt her, not even her alleged father. Another build of rage beat against him when he felt another shudder. Godo would rue the day her turned his back upon his family.

Ah yes, Vincent would never allow that sorry excuse for a human to go on and act as if his daughter was nothing more than a trivial object to be tossed aside. No, the arrogant bastard would regrettably realize that everything he had supposedly strove to build was nothing more than his own peak of demise. Everything that truly mattered was within Vincent's arm and he, refusing to let go. No, Godo would never have the chance to retain this beloved angel; Vincent would not allow it.

It was not over domination or mere jealousy that he refused to acknowledge Godo for more than a man, a disdainful human at that. No, the ethical principle of becoming responsible and taking the time to love his daughter was his fault. The ex-Turk repudiated to hand her over to someone as ungrateful as that below when all she had done was try to please him.

Even when he had first met her, Yuffie did nothing but try to restore her home, a feat, which subtly meant in pleasing her father. He scoffed at the thought of people believing her a selfish bitch that only went along for the ride. God, the very ideal of them casting harsh judgment upon her was the result of them not looking into their own heart of darkness. Yuffie was never the problem, others were.

His dark musings were regrettably interrupted by a light sob. "I tried to please him, Vincent. For so long, I did everything possible trying to make him acknowledge me as a daughter and not some other servant. It was the remote reason I joined in the first place, but all I see of it was being a tragic waste." She bent her head down in evident shame.

"My dear, had you not joined, you would have never met us, right? Think about those who appreciate what you do and forget those who don't. Godo is a fool for allowing you to run his errands." Vincent shook his ebony-hair in an atypical manner. "I for one am happy to have had the chance to fight beside of you and to be blessed with knowing there is still kindness within the world."

Yuffie tightened her embrace against his slender waist. "Thanks Vincent, but look at father's expression."

Indeed, even from afar, it was quite noticeable the aging lord could barely compose himself at the altar. His knitted brows creased the wrinkles from his eyes and forehead, as his dark-eyes seemed to concentrate upon something not visible. "My fellow countrymen, today marks the millennia in which, our ancestors brought the first generation of Wutainese upon these shores. We dedicate this day for their foundation upon which we proudly stand.

"I am fortunate to have the honour of presenting this special event. However, my daughter," he paused for a moment in which he seemed almost on the verge of tears. "My daughter is regrettably not here to present this day, in which sadly, I have to fill in. She is on a quest which all of you already know. Let us tribute her with this celebration and our blessings. I know I have been a terrible father," he choked back a sob. "And thus, I deem her Wutai's greatest heroine for her sacrifice of saving us, when her life deserves every ounce of happiness that I…could not give. 

"Let us pray for her safety and hope she finds her love." The greying man ended his speech with an abrupt bow and curtly left the platform with tears of regret in his eyes. 

Yuffie's eyes widened, as if sanding transfixed by her father's heartfelt speech. It was against Wutainese tradition to place personal conflict within public speech. Actually, it had never been done before. And now, her proud father finally shown a side she had not seen since a child, he exposed love mixed with sorrowful regret. Regret of his negligence, no doubt. A solemn tear fell from a crystalline-eye, feeling a sense of absolution.

She inadvertently shuddered with the ironic knowledge of all that had descended upon her life. The unfortunate deaths of her mother and brother, her father's coldness, her fetal attempt of pleasing of everyone, Reno's harsh rejection, and Vincent…

Oh, the last concept was the only comfort within her confused life. He had been here for her, as he was now. God, how she reveled in the fact that he was by her side! Her heart raced madly against her tiny chest at the sheer revelation of loving this man. Even though, it had barely been two weeks, she had somehow felt a sentience toward him.

However, she wished he would reveal more about his past and tell her of his childhood, he too had one. Yes, Vincent Valentine was not the monster he had made himself to be. How could he be when he was the opposite? With his selfless acts and true concern, the gunman had shown her a side in which he had hidden from the world, a side where his true soul reflected its radiant beauty and lusty passion. She briefly wondered if he would be so gentle if their relationship went further. 

Of course, it would be different with him. Vincent was far from any other man she had known. His style of passion would certainly be different from Reno or other men for that matter. Yes, her dark angel held a certain fire that other men could never hope to obtain. He had truly captured her heart within this short time, and she, freely giving it. Ah, how she ached to finally find release from her inner torment. The propitious thought of him actually loving her made her cold world seem a tad warmer.

As if reading her thoughts, Vincent gently pulled her against him and lightly moved the loose tendrils away from her eyes. She sighed nonchalantly feeling him nuzzle her shoulder and breathe like icy whispers upon her bare neck. The simple gesture made her stomach wreathe with fiery sensations of becoming closer. God, Vincent was truly a male tempest, a male tempest that could lull her to his will. How strange that only he could.  

With a smile, she mindlessly trailed her tiny fingers within his illustrious ebon-hair. The soft sigh of contentment reverberated within his chest, as he carefully caressed her lower back. Her light groan made him ease the pressure of his ministrations, giving a sense of a lover's ambulant touch. God, he wanted her. His blatant thought contradicted his speech, "Yuffie," he murmured with hesitation.

"Yes," she echoed within his dark locks. 

Vincent neared her face and lightly stroked it with his. "Are you happy? I mean here with me?"

Yuffie stared into his opulent-eyes with a sense of visible awe. Was he afraid she would answer with disappointment? Finding her voice, she whispered, "If I were with anyone else, this scene could never compare to the way I feel right now. I'm happy here, Vincent. Thank-you for bringing me here."

"I revel in the happiness you reap, dearest. I'm content when I know I have made you in the same." 

The former Turk edged closer, taking a hand in his, he uttered, "Yuffie, it's so beautiful here…as are you…"

A light smile traced her lips. "Vincent, I'm not that attractive. I mean Tifa and Aerith are legends in beauty, and I, am the girl that only came along for the ride…"

His dark brows knitted together, as if calculating a comeback. How could she deny her inner beauty? Christ, to him, she was beyond Aphrodite. Yuffie, his Yuffie, his angel of light, sound, and reason, certainly ranked above the normal populace. God forbid, she low wretch tried to emulate his love's style; she was certainly one of a kind. 

"No," he whispered with apparent sincerity. "Yuffie, you are far beautiful than any other woman I have ever met, and I mean that. Tifa and Aerith are indeed beautiful, but you are very different, and that's why people do not understand about you. The true beauty and innocence within your soul is beyond comparison and I cannot find the exact description for you."

"Vincent…" she rasped nearing his lusting face.

Their faces were merely a breadth's apart, their lips almost touching. Vincent's bloodstained-eyes gazed wantonly as his pallid moved closer. Her cerulean stare whispered the sweet innocence within her mind, as if desiring a forbidden kiss. Vincent closed in but stopped abruptly, the shrill burst of fireworks stopped him from making a mistake, a mistake that could possibly jeopardize his plans. Thank the gods the fireworks had stopped them!

With a rouge-like smile, he gently ruffled her short hair and quickly averted his gaze to the scenery. "They're starting, dearest…"

"Yes," she murmured under her sweet breath. "Yes, they are…"

She edged closer to him and tenderly nuzzled a shoulder. The subtle gratitude of an interruption was what she needed. Vincent seemed so genuine in wishing to steal a kiss. Perhaps. No, it was wishful thinking. And yet, she believed he wished for the same, the need in his eyes proved as much. Yes, Vincent tried to hide it, she could tell. Vincent wanted her, the yearning apparent within his actions. And yes, Yuffie would conform his desires, how could she not?

The spectacular foray of light made her heart rush as she felt his rhythm-like breathing against her back. Vincent enjoyed the celebration, especially when cradling her against his stalwart form. God, if only it could stay like this, perfect. Vincent was everything she had desired in a man, the true image of an eminent knight fighting for her honour. Yes, all she needed was for him to never leave her, and always be there, loving everything she was. But, could he endure a mere girl? God, she was an insignificant foreigner! No one married the Wutainese, even if she was more than a commoner; she was so different from him. And yet, it seemed so right. As if she were the missing piece to the complex puzzle of his life, Yuffie was his means of contentment.

And for that, she reveled in this man's innate soul.

The impending silence between them seemed unbearable but necessary. What could they say, when a second ago they had almost acted completely out-of-character? But, God, it felt good! Yes, the evident reciprocal feeling between them rang through the cliffs like a thundering high-note. Both woman and beast inwardly knew their affection ran deeper than friends. How in Hell could it not be so damned obvious than both were attracted to one another, direct opposites that found solace in the other, and both enjoying the simple fact of being wanted? The sheer fact of lust was apparent, but still held a compassionate side to it.

Vincent needed her, just as she, him. The grand finale of the light show made the awkward scene even more like a lovesick film. The strident bursts of powder dazzled the couple with angelic dust spread from the heavens, and they, not noticing. Yes, their attention was subtly focused upon the other in a longing gaze that the other seemed to fill. Osiris, this moment, even if it lasted only as such, would be in their memories for an eternity. The simple comfort of being accepted made their hearts beat furiously against still chests. The sheer denial of their devotion seemed almost paradoxical. 

With a sigh, Yuffie bent her tiny form against his in a loving embrace. His arms instinctively wrapped around her in a protective hold, thus insuring a silent vow to shield her from the unseen evils of the shadowy realm. The metaphorical sense of him protecting her like a lion, his mate held the insidious nature of what he would do if threatened. Vincent would murder all within his path if something dared harm his companion. 

Her light breath gently caressed his pulsing neck as she lightly smiled in gratification. "Vincent," she said under her lusty breath. "Thanks."

A gentle nuzzle reached her exposed neck. "No thanks are necessary, my dear, I quite enjoyed sharing this-with you…"

"Likewise. I never have enjoyed myself as much as having you here with me, this once."

Vincent read the somber wave within her dulcet tone. Was she worried that he would not accompany her again? His heart pounded at the tiny hope. Containing his trepidation, he whispered, "As I have you, angel. I have not had the freedom of actually thinking upon other things than my past sins. But now, I have other priorities within my life, and I have to thank you, Yuffie."

Her gentle smile warmed his dead heart; the sincerity within her jubilant expression stilled his aching mind with her angelic response. "Oh Vincent, you're so incredible. I cannot find the right words to tell you how much I have enjoyed your company. I will be eternally grateful for your selfless help and concern over me. Truly, you have replaced my views upon the world; there are good people still in it. And I am fortunate to have you here right now…"

"The feeling is mutual, dearest. I am glad that you found me in the mountains. The very thought of being alone frightens me. I understand that is not a trait I have, but I don't care to show you who I am, who I truly am…"

Tears welled within her placid-eyes. "Oh Vincent." She muttered before clinging against his broad chest. "And for that, I am glad I left for this pointless journey." She caught herself, "I mean-"

"I know." He concluded for her. The confession was enough for him to shout to the high heavens with glee. Yuffie admitted this quest being pointless. Gods, perhaps she knew. He could only pray for her realization, and she would, even if he had to show her physically. Oh, the very thought on mantling her tender body with his, my his body surge with electricity. 

"Vincent, before we leave, can we stop by my place and check something? I mean I just need to see if something came in for me? If not, we can leave."

"Of course, darling, we shall." 

Yuffie smiled in appreciation with his honey-toned words. God, how had she landed herself such a saint? The very idea of him like this permanently resounded within her pure heart. "Thanks, Vince."

The gentle laughter reverberating within his chest made the mountains swell with awe. Vincent Valentine, dark angel of the realms, and captivator of the Wutainese heiress, made the very foundations of the planet shake with utter tranquility. His tireless arms encircled her and carefully held her against him as he descended down the mountainside like a valiant knight carrying his beloved. 

With furtive grace, he slyly crept into her humble abode and cautiously stood by the closed window, a Turk trait. His burning gaze shifted to Yuffie as she ruffled through a stack of papers. Her careless tossing of unopened envelopes shown a brief sense of disappointment across her china-white face. The abrupt interlude of excitement was hesitantly replaced with pure displeasure; it had not came. 

Nor would it. What did she expect when she was merely the tagalong member of the group. Christ, stating the obvious everyone would have received their invitation and would propitiously go, not that she planned to attend in the first place. No, Yuffie Hikari Kiasaragi was not invited to a fancy appreciation held in their honour. What honour? The reflected cause of why she joined was for personal reasons, not some holy crusade to save the world. Actually, the others' did not have that motive either. No, Avalanche was not based upon principle or morality, it was merely chance they saved the world. 

Her broken pride was quickly replaced with a mask of indifference, her somber expression still visible. She turned to Vincent with a look of obscurity, even he, was invited, or at least that what she deduced. Finding her voice, she stated, "We can go now, Vincent. I have found what I needed."

"And what was that?"

The evident interrogation rang clear throughout the tiny room. Damn, he would could. It was as if he had read her mind. "No-nothing."

His crimson-eyes creased in evident disbelief. Yuffie was hiding something; he could distinguish hesitation within her shaky voice. "Something has troubled you, I wish to know what." his tone demanding.

Yuffie read the fine command with slight unease; he would not back off. Damn. What could she do, yell at him, the very thought of Vincent shirking from her bitching almost made her chuckle. No, she would tell him the truth. What would it matter anyway? 

"I was sort of expecting something and now I realize I'm not going to get it, that's all…"

"What were you expecting?" Vincent's questioning voice rang though the frigid air, as he neared her.

She cast her eyes to the wooden floor and muttered the barely audible words of an invitation under her breath. Vincent pulled her chin up and urged her to look into his eyes. "The high class' fetal attempt of becoming even more respected is certainly pitiful. It's disturbing they have gone as low as inviting us to their flaky parties." His fiery-eyes held a slight gleam in them when her continued. "However, I do find attending the alleged ranks of society quite amusing, would you care to join me on this masquerade?"

Yuffie bit her lower lip. "I understand you only want me to go because you know I did not get invited…"

"And that is to stop you? Why not make them regret their mistake in not inviting you? You should not allow people to berate you, rise above them and show the error of their idiotic nature." His voice reprimanded with sheer vengeance. 

Yuffie looked into his flaming-eyes, which held ardent passion. How could she deny him? However, a little test would prove her concerns true. "I understand you only wish to take me because you probably feel sorry for me-"

With a fluid movement, Vincent pulled her against his firm chest. "I'm not doing this because of pity. God, my intentions are far from that. If you do not go, I shall not. I have no desire to go alone and be harassed by everyone. I understand the reason why they invited me…" he muttered in disdain.

She somewhat dreaded to ask why, but found the courage to ask, "Why did they, Vincent…"

His scorching glare conceded from the simple reproach. "They wish to gawk at a monster, dearest. I shall not be made a laughing stock because of the simple naivety of being invited."

"Then why do you wish to go?"

Vincent caressed her back with the bronze claw. With hesitation, he answered, "Because, I thought we could show them who we truly are, but if you do not wish to go, I understand."

"And if I said yes?"

His flawless face turned to her with what appeared to be hope. "I would be would be the happiest man on Earth, angel. Would you, I mean, will you join me?"

A small smirk traced her rosy-lips. "Can you handle a blabbering girl for another week?"

The gunman made no attempt to hide his smile. Leaning in, he murmured, "I would not be content without it, darling."

"Then you have a date!"

Vincent's heart swelled with true elation. Oh, she accepted his offer of being his date! Another week. Yes, just a few more days until he would finally have all set into place for the brief moment of offering the world to her. Thank the Powers-That-Be; she consented to his request. He automatically pulled her against him and nuzzled his face in her silken hair. "You do not realize how happy you have made me, angel."

"Likewise, Vincent. Thanks for offering me to be your date, I know I'm not the perfect girl to dance with, but I'll try to not step on your toes too much."

"I would not mind it at all, Yuffie. I'm pleased we have the chance to enjoy each other's company a little longer…"

Yuffie's smile fell at the absolution of his grave words, he did not want to part, neither did she. She gently nestled her cheek against his chest and murmured, "You don't realize how much I'd like that."

"Then we shall, dearest. How about we pay a visit to Rocket Town tomorrow? I mean the ball is next week, and I believe it would be nice for you to see Cid again."

"You would go that far just because I haven't seen him?"

"I would do anything for you…"

And she realized the words he uttered we indeed true, he would move the stars for her. God, she so fortunate to have found in the Nibel Mountains! It was as if the gods had planned for her to find him and have him as a guardian, thus altering her quest and making something more of it. Her gentle sigh echoed throughout the dark room as he held her. The silent of comfort of his protective hold made her heart burst with optimism of this being a permanent arrangement.

She did not realize he was pondering the same thing. The invisible binds that tied them together were unbreakable. No, now she was stuck with this man, a dark lover that only desired to have her for himself. The utter concept of him being the sole lover in her life did not seem so bad. After tasting him, she would desire no one else. They were made for this binding, this subtle pact of love. And for that, both reveled in the pure release the other held.

Vincent gently watched his angel cling to him with a light embrace. The small smile of contentment lined his sinewy lips as he pulled her closer. She did not know he had desired this. Gods, after this ball, she would finally understand the fire she had ignited within him. Yuffie was his soul, his light, and refused to let her go. Not even certain redheaded Turks could tear her away from him now, Yuffie was his; he would make sure of it.

_Author's Note: I'm terribly sorry this has taken me quite some time to post. The first draft I wrote was butchered, so I had to start from scratch. Anyway, I shall hopefully have another chapter up by the weekend, (even if it kills me,) school can absolutely be the devil! Please let me know what you think. ^_^_


	13. Count the Stars or Rather Cigarette Butt...

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own Final Fantasy Seven, characters, places, etc. All rights belong to Square and their respected owners._

The Flame of You…

Chapter 13

The light caress of her skin touching him made what was left of his torn mind wonder within the depths of true ecstasy. With every stroke and movement, a new sense of pleasure entered his eternal memory. Angelic breaths whispered light connotations of love and intimacy, God, just the scent of her enthralled him. 

His human guise ached with the everlasting thought of love, the swelling passion within him yearning for more. With a light touch, he brought a lusty smile to her bruised lips, a little wound from kissing. Her sweaty arms encircled his slender waist with a lover's sense of fulfillment. Yes, the very pleasure of doing an act as old as time made both revel in content. 

With a pleasing sigh, his crimson-eyes burned into her, his need becoming more intent. Pulling her closer, the former Turk buried his clammy face within her damp hair, enlacing his mind with her feminine scent. Never in his tormented life, had he the sheer pleasure of obtaining a moment of true happiness. Gods, Yuffie was too good to be true. Like an angel too far out of his demonic grasp, Yuffie had madly dashed into his plaguing embrace. 

The very notion of her innocent touch made his heart shudder with impending thoughts of euphoric frenzy. The rapture of his soul became obsolete when her light caress infused something within his tainted being, something he had never hoped to have, love. The small trickle of delight filled him, teased him, with a myriad of desires, his mind returning from the bleak abyss of insanity. 

Yuffie was truly his fire, his passion, and his savior. Without her, how could he truly exist? The cold purgatory he had created seemed less dismal with her by his hideous side. Her subtle acceptance of who and what he was made his beastly heart pound against his cold chest. The thought of her leaving him seemed like an irreproachable nightmare that he dared not ponder upon, his fragile mind abstained the very consideration.

"Vincent!"

"What?" He asked, startled out of his sensual trance.

Yuffie shifted from the bike's leather seat. Eyeing him with a curved brow, she commented, "You have been drooling for the past the five minutes! My shirt is flooded with it! What in the world can be so interesting?"

His crimson-eyes revealed a confused glare as he dumbly noticed the saliva streaming from his pale lips. He had indeed been drooling. The embarrassment he felt inside did not compare to the gawking look his love gave. Good God, he prayed she did not catch on to what he was truly thinking of. The embarrassment alone was bad enough. He did not need her running away from him if she found out. Wait. How long had it been since he was humiliated?

The impending mortification rose within the bowels of his stomach. Finding his last fleck of courage, he muttered. "I'm sorry I drooled on you. If it is such a crime against you, I will make certain that I am punished."

Yuffie's unwavering glare revealed nothing, blinking at his inept stance. Her stoic face melted to one of laughter as she snorted at his apology, the light laughter seemed make the scene even more awkward. With a hearty chuckle, she murmured, "Vincent, that was classic! You said drool! I had no idea Vincent Valentine had that _one_ in his ever so wide range of perfect vocabulary!"

Vincent stiffened. "Ah!" he grunted under his breath. "I am not some perfect little schoolboy running around! I say offhand things and words that are not found in books. Like…" he hesitated, albeit briefly. "Like dude!" 

"That's a word!" Yuffie corrected under her laughter. 

"Damn. Well, what about _grossness_?"

"Hey! That's my word!"

A light smirk came to his ashen-lips, his claret-eyes burning. "They're mine now." He murmured seductively. _'As are you, my love, as are you…'_

The tiny Shinobi mock-grumbled at his comment, her pleasing grin showing. Leaning closer, she encircled her lean arms around his slender waist, praying this night would never be over. Ah yes, the true joy of Vincent driving across the landscape was her escape from the grim reality she subsided in. The sense of elation that resided within her frail form made her nuzzle his back. She gently chuckled as she felt him tense, then unwinding from her light touch. It was as if he enjoyed her flirtatious attempt and acknowledged it with acceptance. How strange.

The entire day was certainly one she would never forget. All day, Vincent fretted over her well-being and tried to prevent her from getting sick. His benevolent actions brought a small smile of gratitude to her ashen face. It was as if she actually felt needed, wanted. No one had ever extracted such sentiment to her, not even her father. Vincent, even though, she expected he would be the last to show her compassion, held a special place within her heart. Actually, he was her heart. The cliché feeling did not disturb her when she thought of her beloved guardian.

And that was what he was, her protector. Would he leave her after their journey came to an end? She prayed not. How could she move on if she did not see his perfectly sculpted smile or the simple fact of just having him near? The abrupt thought of a world without him seemed almost impossible. If only he felt the same for her…

As if reading her somber mind, Vincent gently tightened her grip around his waist and stopped in a nearby clearing. Shutting the engine off, he turned to her and with a smile and spoke, "Would you like to rest for a few minutes? We still have a ways to go before we reach Rocket Town."

Yuffie glanced off to the distant Nibel Mountains and quietly nodded. He carefully carried her within his strong embrace and placed her upon his lap. The wet field was certainly no place for a lady to sit down; Vincent understood it would more 'gentlemanly' if he endured the uncomfortable dampness. Besides, it gave him the excuse of holding her. 

He subtly breathed in the floral scent of her hair, savouring in its herbal delights. Christ, her very movement of breathing made him lust for more. Most would find his innate conduct of longing simple beastly instinct. To him, it was true appreciation of another being at ease with his dark presence. He knew Yuffie was far different from his cold, pitiless demeanor; even her smile seemed different from his. Not that it mattered. Actually, he was grateful she wasn't like him, dead inside. 

She was something he could never hope to be again, human. The monstrous appearance he had been dealt was his punishment for eternity. Even after his death, Vincent would always be cursed to exist within this horrible guise. Not even spirits of the Lifestream would dare go near him. No, not even other realms would welcome his plaguing continuation.            

And yet, this young innocent was laying her angelic face against him. Her lean arms were lightly wrapped around his waist, her tender voice humming a nameless tune, most likely Wutainese. Her dulcet voice echoed throughout the depths of his morose mind, enveloping him in a true sense of contentment. The hauntingly familiar tune recoiled within his memory, stirring up past encounters with this melody. Of course, why had he not noticed it before? It was…shit.

Vincent's crimson orbs widened, the song making him long for her more. Did she not realize that melody was only used between lovers? It was not something to play around with. Good God, was she actually serious about this, his heart burned at the thought of it. 

With an inward smile, he pulled her closer. The silent whispers within his heart murmured promises of such a bind. The intertwined knots that trussed their souls together would forever go unbroken. Right now, he could feel every breath, every pulse her tiny form consumed. The beast within him longed for her just as much as he. It was somewhat frightening his demons desired her as well. They could never have her. No, Yuffie was his to enjoy. No one would ever have the pleasure of obtaining her; he would be the only man in her life now.

With that thought in mind, the former Turk interlocked his hand with one of hers; the small smile upon her face reflecting his. When was the last time he had truly smiled? Before Yuffie, his visage never held the simple expression. But now, his lips could not seem to rest from them. His love had inextricably infiltrated his icy fortress and warmed his dead heart. How could he ever possibly thank her enough?

Of course, after next week, she would have no worries; he would be with her for the rest of their lives, even in the Lifestream. His soul could never unbind itself from hers. The silver threads that connected them were not easily broken; actually, it couldn't be done. 

His concentration focused upon the landscape. The verdant aura of the vast landscape of Rocket Town gave a sense of inspiration to its visitors. Rolling fields rocked against the breezy gusts of wind, seeming to breathe life into the emerald landscape. Ah yes, the gentle, yet somber fields held a sense of tranquility to those who actually noticed its whispering chatter. 

Closing her cobalt-eyes, Yuffie inhaled the fragrant surroundings. Her gentle laugh of apparent happiness echoed throughout the vast valley as her guardian cast a thoughtful gaze. It was quite odd to see someone appreciating the simplistic environs and smiling about it. Although, he had expected a reaction from her, quietly basking in his own personal paradise. The peaceful thought in knowing his beloved enjoyed the serene sights of the valley made his soul ache. 

Locking a hand in hers, he gently caressed the intertwined fingers with the claw. Her small smile of wonderment made him further his ministrations to the point of massaging the hand. The cold metal worked the visible veins back to their hidden alignment. His light touch of the sharp metal digits made her skin chill with a thousand burning sensations leaving her to desire more. The astute reactions of his caresses made her soul burn. 

As if realizing her innate longing, he wordlessly moved his hand to her tense shoulder. "You're tense," he murmured under his breath.

Yuffie edged closer as she felt him take her shoulders with both hand and claw. A slight groan of satisfaction escaped her throat, feeling the need of him touching her. Without thinking, she quietly placed a hand upon his shoulder and mimicked his pleasing comfort. "Vincent," she uttered under her breath.

God. That one mentioning of his name made him almost lose all control he still possessed. The demons inside of him raged against his conscience, tempting him to take her on the like ground like an impatient teenager. He fought back the enticing urge to follow his instincts and reveal to her the secrets he had planned for later. How could he deny the concept of her breathing against his sweaty form in sheer ecstasy? The mere thought seemed to be sacrilegious.

His bloody gaze held hers with liquid fire, the passion of acquiring her singeing his loins. He held back the inclination of his innate dreams, and murmured, "Yuffie-angel, I think our appreciating of nature will have to be put on hold, we need to make it to Rocket Town before sundown…"

"I know, I'm sorry for stalling and admiring the landscape, but I just remembered something…"

Vincent placed her hands into his and glanced at her with concern. "What does this remind you of, dearest?"

A small smile protruded from her rosy-lips. "Before I met you on this journey, I stopped here to look at the scenery. I did not imagine returning so soon. I had wanted to visit Cid, but the sole desire of finishing this journey seemed a little more important. I did not realize I would find…you so soon, Vincent. It was like I was driven to make it through the pass that night, you know?" she shook her dark mop in apparent confusion. "I don't know what I'm talking about! I'm crazy! You'll have to look over me!"

"Yuffie," he murmured, pulling her to meet his gaze. "Had you not went through that night, I would probably be dead or on the verge of it. I thank you for rushing, even though, it may have seemed silly at the time…"

"I'm glad too, Vincent. Seeing you again has made me feel grateful that I did hurry."

His marvelous scarlet-eyes gleamed with an appeased expression when he cradled her against him. His firm embrace held her, refusing her to ride behind him this time. He needed to see her when approaching another alleged friend. Cloud and Tifa were _very_ lenient as to not mention anything in front of Yuffie. Cid on the other hand, would certainly not keep his damned mouth shut. Oh well, he could always deny it or threaten the profane pilot with insidious glances. It was somewhat fun to intimidate one's acquaintances with looks alone. 

He felt her shift under his hold, noticing the lights in the distant town. Her light chuckle of impatience made his chest heave with slight tremours of dread. God, what if Cid said a little too much? He knew the blonde would try to wriggle Yuffie from his grasp the moment he laid eyes on them. What sane man wouldn't try to protect his surrogate niece from a hideous monster?     

Ah yes, Cid subtly deemed himself her proxy uncle, since she had no other relation of that sort. His profound habits of cursing taught her to speak them with eloquence and sheer sarcasm. Vincent would have to speak to Cid about his use of language in front of her; he did not wish his love to exemplify such profanity. A lady of her status should be held higher than a dirty-mouthed teenager. Of course, it was rather funny when she cursed at people who deserved it. Maybe he would not talk to Cid after all.   

Before he could come to a complete stop, Yuffie jumped from his lap and waited for him on the sidewalk. Mentally cursing himself for not restraining her careless action, Vincent parked the bike and pulled her close to him. His languid glare silently lectured her not to do that again. However, the frown melted when she began to nuzzle his chest. The light contact made him forget his worry and set him in a state appeasement.

His arms encircled her and massaged the small of her back in subtle comfort. The claw's metal digits began to rake through her short mop of hair, somewhat offering an aid to her disheveled locks. Yuffie teased a strand of ebon when a pair of men-no teenaged boys watched them with disgust. 

"Lord God, have you seen something as sick as that in your life, Adrian?" The tallest of the duo muttered under his scornful breath.

His blonde comrade looked up to him with baby-blue-eyes and nodded in agreement. To him, the couple across the street was certainly one of the most arcane sights he had imagined. "Indeed, dear brother," he nose snarled in disdain. "Look at that thing cling to her! It's almost revolting!"

"How old do you think she is? That girl can't be any older than seventeen and _thing_ is certainly older than that!" Shoving his russet bangs from his dirty-azure-eyes, he called, "Hey girl, you! Over here, what about you drop that vampire and come with us?" 

"What are you doing, Andrew?" The younger screeched under his breath.    

"Making trouble, little brother. Watch and learn!" he whispered and continued. "Come on, sexy! I'm sure your father, err, whoever he is, won't mind!"

She smiled with a mocking-sweet expression. "Boys, please find someone else to bother."

Adrian noticed the warning from the dark man across the street. Taking his brother's arm, he quietly pleaded him to follow. Andrew pulled away from Adrian and added, "Well, you see, little brother, how sluts can to turn out in such a young age? They prefer hideous things like _that_ to treat them horribly instead of normal men like us." 

Yuffie stared at them dumbfounded. Her happy mood quickly changed when she felt Vincent's light breathing fall short to a low growl, the gentle grip turning to a deep clinch. His bloodstained-eyes gleamed with pure malice at the two individuals across the dirt-paved street. His human hand left her side and found its way to the Quicksilver by his hip. 

Un-holstering it, he quietly pulled the safety off, ready for a chance to use it. Yuffie stared into his malicious-eyes and noticed a threatening warning within the bloody depths. Good God, Vincent would kill them. She quickly summoned her courage and violently shook her head. "Vincent," she warned under her breath. "Don't do this! Those boys are stupid and don't know any better! I'm fine, all right? Please, let's not cause trouble."

With emotionless-eyes, he quietly nodded and placed the silver gun in the holster. "All right," he angelically murmured, "I won't harm them." _'Not yet, anyway…'_

She breathed a sigh of relief and noticed the brothers had vanished from sight, most likely, because of Vincent's quiet threat. Christ, he was ready to murder them! And over the concept of them calling her a whore. He was about to do the same in Kalm. Gods, her dark guardian must have at least cared for her a little. Especially, to the point of someone hurting her pride. The subtle thought of him protecting her in all forms made little butterflies churn in her stomach. 

The light touch of his human hand made her escape; the iridescent trance. Gazing into his bloody-eyes, she noticed the malice replaced with his usual kind visage. The ruby orbs shimmered in the moonlight, as if beckoning her to commit a secret sin with him. Light seduction traced his indolent expression, his arms embracing her once more. "Yuffie," he softly murmured. "I'm sorry for scaring you. I understand my abrupt actions are certainly uncalled for. Especially when, threatening someone over petty matters." He cast his face aside in shame.

Yuffie placed a hand to his slanted cheek and turned his face to look at her. The fleeting gaze reflecting from her icy-eyes chilled his soul when she softly caressed the pallid cheek. Smiling, she whispered, "I understand you were trying to defend my honour. I do not see why people can be so cruel, even when they do not know who _we_ are, Vincent. Don't feel guilty over anything; I'm not."

"You can bear my monstrous outbursts, darling?" his Mako-eyes gleamed with despair. 

"You're not a monster, Vincent." She stated matter-of-factly. "I wouldn't trouble myself if you were an evil creature that prized itself in inflicting pain upon others. You're far from what you deem yourself to be."

His heart burst with shredded hope. Choosing his words carefully, he countered, "You are the only one who has considered me not to be inhuman, I thank you, my dear. However, don't believe I will turn mushy and not protect you."

She smirked from his subtle command. Well, well, well, Vincent placing authority over her life, how romantic! No one had ever concerned them selves enough to take control of her life, she somewhat liked the idea of being protected constantly. Isis, by a very handsome guardian at that!

She did not realize her guardian still fumed with inward malice. Those boys would not go unpunished; he would see to it they realized proper etiquette and good morals. The cruel remarks they made on his monstrous form did not affect him until they slandered his love. At that moment, both were dead in his eyes. No one would live to see another day and not regret it if they did anything to her, he would not allow it. 

The dormant demons raged against his angered form, the aspiration of being free seemed appealing to his innate selves. Truthfully, he would not mind one of them taking over and teaching those ingrates a lesson, actually, he would quite enjoy it. He cast his dark musings aside when he felt Yuffie caress a gaunt cheek. With a smile, he hefted her into his arms and spun her around in the middle of the sidewalk.

Her giggles and swinging arms made him spin faster until he began to feel dizzy, a trait he had not felt in ages. His staggering attempt of setting her on a nearby bench failed, as both fell to the concrete in melodic laughter. Vincent allowed her to fall on top of him when crashing to the hardened pavement below. His firm arms embraced her, and she, tightening the hold. 

Yuffie gazed into his wonderful dark-amber-eyes with admiration; Vincent was truly smiling. Her heart crashed against her tiny chest when she felt his hands gently massaging her shoulder blades. A light smile traced her rosy-lips, knowing she was successfully bringing his lively side back; the side she secretly loved. Actually, she loved everything about him even though she would never admit it. Yuffie even liked his other forms. The idea of a girl liking creatures of destruction would certainly brand her a lunatic and even more of a disgrace to her father and town. 

Did it truly matter though? When had anyone taken the time to teach her the morality of right and wrong? For a decade, no one had corrected her mistakes, nor took the time to teach her the proper style of being a lady. What did it matter if she loved a man who did not deserve such a harsh punishment? Even if she were the only one, Yuffie could never leave him in the cold; it would be a sin to. Vincent could not help who and what he was. To her, he was everything she imagined a man to be. 

He had courage, strength, good looks, well to her anyway, and undying loyalty. Vincent would never go back on his word, not even, if it meant forfeiting his life. Not only did his physical aspects intrigue her, but also the true soul he had kept hidden within his dark exterior enthralled her. He would even punish nameless vermin that called her names. No one had ever committed them selves to making her happy as he had. And in that, she knew could not leave him.

She also knew his soul haboured a dark side. Its shadowed half held his demons and the dangerous part of him. Yuffie could not lie to herself; she loved that part just as much as his light nature. How could she only love half of him, when everything about Vincent captivated her? From his murderous-eyes, to his shrouded soles, she adored everything he was and would ever be. 

With a sigh, she felt him pull her up and replaced her back into his firm hold. There was no reason now that he had to obligate himself with carrying her; the swollen ankle was almost healed. A small sense of content filled her in knowing that Vincent would carry her anyway. It was rather odd that he did not protest his actions; actually he seemed to rather enjoy holding her close. 

A faint sigh escaped her when she felt the deep rhythmic beats of his heart, the small proof he still had one. Yuffie inwardly smiled, the fluttery feeling refusing to subside, and she, wishing it not to. How could she think of a life without him now? Just having near made her feel something she never thought possible, she could finally dream without fear of it being shattered. Her dark knight chased away her nightmares and despair. Even now, he seemed to hold a prestige of unyielding protection. 

The young Shinobi gently nuzzled his felt chest, noting his heart beating faster. "Yuffie," he murmured, his startle apparent. 

She gazed into his widened-eyes and smiled. "Yes, Vincent?"

God, how could he tell her he was losing control? Just touching her made him fume with thirsting desire. The demons inside pleading him to stop this insane propriety and show her what he had planned. The inner battle between instinct and conscience stressed his tattered mind to the point of a metal collapse. No, he could not. Right now would indeed cause disaster, and he, would lose her. 

With a mundane tone he uttered, "Do you believe Cid would appreciate us calling upon him this late?"

"Um, well, I don't know. Shera's sort of in a delicate condition, as you very well know and both might be asleep now." She knitted her dark brows together. "I doubt Cid would turn in this early, it's not his nature to sleep before midnight."

Vincent pulled her closer. "Let's call on him. I would rather piss him off now than in the morning…"

Yuffie's mouth opened, albeit widely, "God, Vincent, you said 'piss'!" she snickered at his light profanity.

He cast an incredulous look at her, the crimson orbs lightly teasing her. "And what may I ask is wrong with me using that term? It appears you say far worse than that, dearest."  

"Is that supposed to be sarcastic, _Vinnie_?" She smirked at the light cringe when she called him by that atrocious nickname.

"You enjoy teasing me with that name, don't you?"

"Actually, I find that name bothersome. I only do it to piss you off!"

"See, you said piss. Now, what can't I?"

A deep chuckle escaped her. "I didn't say you couldn't, darling! I was only surprised you did. I mean I rarely heard you during Meteor and well, I never thought you to use such foul language."

"I never expected you either, angel. I have Cid to thank for indulging you in the fine arts of profanity, don't I?" He opposed with an evil grin.

"Hey, Vincent, I don't like that look you're giving. What are you planning?"

"Nothing, nothing at all, dearest." He murmured into an ear. "I'm not one to sneak around pulling pranks on unsuspecting team members."

She elbowed his chest and snorted. "You're incorrigible, Vincent!"

"But, you still love me, don't you?" He countered with a mock-grin. 

"You've got me there, lover!" she grinned at his blank expression. Wonderful. "What? Did you honestly think you could make me squirm with your mundane jests?"

A sable-brow rose in suspicion. "Darling, I've only begun to-"

"-What the holy fuck-"

"Cid!"

Vincent and Yuffie eyed each other in apparent confusion. Stating the obvious, their old friend being lectured by his wife. A small grin traced Vincent's lips as he watched the pregnant technician club her husband over the head with a wrench. 

"I told you not to curse like that at people! Jesus, Cid! I'm sorry Cid is using profanity, do come in." The brunette lightly ushered. 

The gruff pilot rubbed his aching head, wincing at the light touch. "I'm sorry, baby! It's just I was surprised and I didn't catch myself in time!"

Shera rolled her brown-eyes in disbelief. "I'm going back to work on that car! Please, show them in and get them something to drink."

Cid avidly watched his wife shut the door and turned back to the bemused couple. "You know," he muttered under his breath. "I never expected her to be so grouchy! I thought pregnant women were happy and nicer! Ugh, she yells at me cussing and smoking…"

"It shows what you know!" Yuffie cast a wayward smirk. 

"Hey, brat, if you weren't here, I would not have gotten yelled at!" 

"Shut-up, Cid!" 

Vincent gently placed his hands upon her squared shoulders, silently holding her back. The aging pilot noticed the former Turk's action with visible disdain. His smokey-grey-eyes glared at him with silent malice as he approached them. "Why are _you_ here?" he eyed the gunman with provocation.

"I'm with Yuffie, Cid."

Cid scratched a rough cheek and turned his attention to Yuffie. With an unreadable expression, he asked, "Why is _he_ with you, girl? Why aren't you home with your father? Does he even you're gone, Yuffie?"

Yuffie read the pilot's questioning glare, having an undertone of disappointment. With solemn-eyes, her voice cooled to an audible whisper. "He knows…"

"Then why did he not keep your ass home? God, Yuffie, I thought you would be smarter than to run around with your head chopped off! Didn't your father or whatever he is teach you any morals?" Cid cast his gaze to the dirty sidewalk. "I'm disappointed in you, kid."

A deep shudder coursed throughout her body, the innate sensation of guilt marring her mind of her past rendezvous with Vincent. What was happening? What was so wrong with her actually being happy? Didn't Cid wish to see her happy with something? Why did he detest Vincent so? Were they not on good terms during Meteor? Yuffie grunted at the concept.

Vincent pulled her against him in a comforting embrace. Seeing this, Cid glowered at the gunman. "Don't touch her, you asshole!" 

Whatever was left of her respect for Cid, now faded into the star-filled night. Tremours of hot anger surged through her tiny form, her hands clenching in a threatening grasp. How dare he! The abrupt response of her old friend degrading Vincent suddenly struck a nerve from within. 

"I don't give flying fuck what you think, Cid! I'm so sick of you reprimanding me for everything I do!" White fire raged in her tone. "Don't you dare say anything to him! Vincent has been the only kind person to sacrifice his time for me!" she cast her fiery gaze to the street. "You wouldn't understand if I explained to you. All of you are hypocrites! You never once shown a fleck of kindness to me on the Highwind! And now, you're acting like my surrogate uncle? Don't make me laugh!"

"But Yuffie-" Cid interjected, a slight plea echoed in his rough tone. 

"No! I will not hear it! Barret and Cloud have given me the _same_ damn speech! I don't care anymore! Now, if you actually wish to see me as much as you let on, you'll receive us as guests. If not, we'll leave."

The soon-to-be father crossed his dirty arms in mock-appeal. The apparent look he displayed showing his disagreement. Much to his bitter judgment, Cid conceded and allowed them in. 

His cloudy-eyes watched them with suspicion when the dark Turk took a seat by her. What in the hell compelled Vincent to sacrifice his time for Yuffie? Unless…oh no. It couldn't be. The very idea was upsetting! Vincent would not be illogical as to want…Yuffie. No…fucking…way! And yet, in a sweet morbid sense, it actually looked…right. Cid mentally slapped himself at the thought.

Yuffie couldn't possibly like him touching her. Well, hopefully not in _that_ way. Even now, they acted as if they were two hormonal teenagers newly discovering the wonderful joys of the opposite sex. Cid gagged at the thought. Wasn't Vincent _supposed_ to love that dead scientist anyway? Good God, what in the hell was wrong with him?

Finding his voice, Cid grunted, "Now that you two seem bloody well comfortable, tell me, why are you here?"

"I'm on journey, you dummy! And like, Vincent is here to watch me!" She snickered under breath, her immediate goal of the old pilot cursing taking affect.

"I'd figure you'd do some wild-ass idea. What is this time, Materia? If it is, I don't have any!"

"Actually, I'm not looking for Materia…"

Cid cocked a dirty-golden brow in wonder. "My God in Heaven! _You_ are not crusading for Materia? I think I'll die now, Yuffie has admitted not searching for Materia! Ho! Wait! What are you looking for then?"

Yuffie's smile faded to a blank expression. Noticing her sudden reluctance to speak, Vincent placed a comforting hand in hers, and murmured, "We're searching for Reno, Cid." His disdain for uttering that name was indeed apparent. 

"Don't tell me you're looking for that idiot! Yuffie, why are you searching for him?"

"Please, Cid I don't want to talk about it. Can we not just carry on happy conversation?" She pleaded under her breath. 

Her somber stare tore at his heart. Christ, Yuffie wasn't even concerned to find him; that was apparent. Good God, he couldn't be right. "Fine, I won't ask." He muttered with indifference. "Whatever you wanna do with your life is up to you. I just cannot see a smart girl like you wasting your time on him, Yuff."

"Thank-you, Cid."

He said nothing as he watched his guests sit before him. Their silent movements and wordless conversation created an undertone only for him to question. It seemed as if they were in love with each other and did not realize it. Christ, it was so obvious he even noticed. He would indeed have a talk with her alleged guardian the moment she was out of the room. 

The old pilot inwardly shook his head in disbelief. Right now, Vincent's actions did not reflect as to that a year prior. How could something so vile display sentiments of kindness and concern right now? Did Yuffie even know about it? He understood most of Avalanche gaining a bit of knowledge about the incident. It was such a shame he was proposing to Shera the moment it occurred. Actually, it was the implementation of a member, a member who was not even of their species.

But now, here he was, with Yuffie no less. How funny Fate can be with peoples' mortal lives. He scoffed at the thought. Perhaps, he had changed from what he was last year; the entire matter had been adjourned the moment he left, thus forfeiting his bond with them. Did it matter anyway? What was it to him if the creature across from him took a liking to her? She apparently like him comforting her whenever upset. 

It wasn't as if Cid hated him, it was just…hard for him to set aside old wounds. This battle was not even his to fight… Actually, Vincent had never wronged him in any aspect. If only it were so simple as to forget the bloody mess and pick up the pieces, hopefully reconstructing what was once a fellowship between them. Evidently, his old comrade seemed to be moving on, with or without them.

The profound pilot made idle chat until bidding Yuffie to accompany Shera into the baby's new room. His dreaded plans of having a civilized conversation with her so-called guardian could not wait, the suspense was tearing at his coddled mind. 

A harsh stillness enveloped the tiny kitchen as the two glanced at each other blankly, neither wishing to start conversation. Cid inwardly rolled his eyes knowing he would have to badger every sinful detail out of his ever so silent guest. It was rather annoying to stare at the man and he, not offering to ease the awkwardness between them. Of course, Vincent was never known to be a conversationalist, until Yuffie came into the picture.

"So," Cid turned his gaze to the unopened pack of cigarettes, the temptation of lighting one eating at his conscience. Turning his attention back to the tacit gunman he continued, "You're helping Yuffie on this quest, huh?"

"Yes." Vincent's demonic gaze burned into his Cid's skin. "Yes, I am 'helping' her as you call it." The silent contempt he held resided within his murderous-eyes. "Get to the point, Cid. I understand this is an interrogation."

"And how would you gather that? I haven't even-"

"I was a Turk once," he muttered in visible disdain, the contempt of his words dripping like languid blood. "Hurry with your lecture."

"Fine, Vincent," Cid rubbed a rough cheek. "I don't see why you're helping her. You were never known to take interest in her before. Why start now?"

His hollow dead eyes seemed to bore into his speaker's soul, as if silently warning him not to continue this fruitless query. With a quiet reply, Vincent murmured, "I was foolish not to notice her before. But now, I have been given this chance to and I will not have it to be taken from me, not even by you Cid." Vincent did not render the malicious threat he uttered. His former friend would be foolish not to understand his grave warning. 

"It doesn't look right and you know it!"

Vincent shifted within the tanned sofa with ominous infliction. "What is the morality of right and wrong, Cid? Who are _you_ to say what is appropriate or sinful? You could _never_ comprehend the hell I have went through for thirty-years! You could _never_ begin to imagine the pain I've had and the regret I have bore for so long. I understand that my entire being seems sinful and plaguing, but I take one comfort in knowing I am actually needed. Tell me, what I should feel when the only happiness I have ever had is beyond that door?" he turned his view to the wooden door then turned back to his addressor with an emotionless stare.

The rustic husband cast his eyes to the floor in shame. "I did not realize you felt so much pain, Vincent. You never spoke of it much to us, we could have helped you."

"No, I doubt you would have tried to aid a _monster_, my friend. After last year, I had sworn off all contact from all of you in order to protect everyone. But, _she_ came to me and refused to leave me when I should have died. From that moment, I knew something had changed between us and it has slowly developed into a feeling I cannot describe." Vincent eyed him with true sincerity. "Cid, don't take her away from me, she's the only joy that I have felt within my lonely existence… To be without her, would end my suffering continuation on this earth."        

He was dumbfounded. Christ in Heaven, this could not be right. None seemed right. The brooding man across him, having more power than he, was pleading not to take away his only happiness, ironic indeed. A slight pain entered his confused mind with the trepidation of what could happen in such a relationship. He knew Vincent's sanity teetered on the edge and very little would push the gunman to the brink.

It was certain after so long Vincent would finally long for comfort from another. It was a shame it had to be one so young, so innocent. Yuffie did not know what Vincent was truly capable of. How could she, when they had decided it best to hide it from her? The true blame lay upon them, all of them. The careless decision of finding it best not to her resulted in the climatic opposite. How funny Fate worked. 

And yet, he noticed the longing expression that traced the bloody orbs. He mentally scorned himself for thinking so ill of Vincent. Actually _it _was not his fault. The bitter contempt of that night had nothing to do with Vincent, only his erratic transformations. And now, he was pleading, no, begging for him not to enlighten her. How could he when he noticed that enigmatic spark between them? Some higher power was obviously at work here and he'd be damned to interfere. 

With a sigh of hesitation, he finally spoke, "You love her, don't you?" 

"…Yes. I know it's rather hard to believe but I cannot hide what I feel, Cid."

"You _will_ tell her, right?" 

"…Yes, Cid. She will know soon enough."

The old pilot allowed a jagged sigh to escape. Rubbing his bristly face, he muttered. "I'm not telling her, it's not my place to and besides it's in the past, Vincent. I know _you_ will take care of her, I can see it in your eyes. Don't let me catch you breaking her heart though, or you'll regret the day you set your eyes on her."

Vincent read Cid's undertone, it was a warning not a jest. Thank the gods he realized his need for her. All in all, he had feared Cid would pull her away from him and tell her. A slight ray of hope burned within his cold chest, radiating the possibility of her undying love for him. Yes, it would soon be revealed, everything. If she were to ever find out, he would not lie to her. Lies were despicable sins that he did not desire to taint himself with. He knew she cared for him…

With a slight smile, Vincent nodded in gratitude. "Thank-you, Cid, thank-you for understanding this."

Cid lightly chuckled, albeit sarcastically. "Just don't go popping kids out everywhere. I don't know if I can handle a mix of you two around. Gods, what a scary thought!" 

"It would be nice to finally have children, I have always wanted them…" He reflected with sincerity. "Maybe, I'll have my wish after so long."

"Yeah, and when you do, you'll wonder why you wanted them in the first place!"

Vincent eyed him incredulously. "You don't want them, Cid?"

"No, it's not that, Vince. It's just, I know Shera's gonna go through hell having it. It's my fault she's knocked-up, but we're glad and yes, I want kids. I want a brat to call my own, teach it to fly, cuss…" Cid gazed into an elated trance. "Yes, my little Highwind…"

The gunman watched his old friend reflect upon their days in Avalanche and caught him up on the past year he had missed. Everything seemed so simple now. Avalanche was still a team, but had parted ways and begun to start their own families, everyone, except he and Yuffie. That of course would soon change, he hoped anyway. 

Yes, he could see his love holding his hand and watching their children play in the distant sunset. Ah yes, if only his daydreams would only come to reality. He prayed for such joy in his life. Never had he the pleasure of actually seeing a fairytale ending. However, things had started to change in his life. He now had a purpose, a true devotion and a meaning to carry on. With Yuffie, he could finally see the end of the bright tunnel he had long been damned from. And by the gods he would walk through the end of it with her…

**** 

"Gawd, Shera, can this room be any more blue?" The young Shinobi snickered.

Shera cast her brown-eyes at the beaming girl. True, she was no model, but in a few years Yuffie would indeed be a sight. No wonder her so-called guardian eyed everyone warily when by chance glancing at her. She had noticed the gunman's affection for the Materia hunter ran more than just friendship or merely protecting her; he seemed to actually be smitten with her. 

She smiled at the thought of him settling down with someone. After so much hell he had been through, did he not deserve some comfort in his life? Cid and the others had been harsh in what they believed in doing the right thing, forgetting him. Even after arguing countless times with her husband, Shera had regrettably given upon reconciliation. It just wasn't possible for him, or actually, any of them to bury the hatchet and forgive an insignificant incident that was not even his fault.

Oh well, what could she do? Shera was not there and also, not a part of their little group. The senseless arguing and petty chatter was useless. Besides, tension was not a consideration when in her delicate state. Inwardly, she pitied Yuffie for having to cast the same speech and defy the others' reprimands. From what Cid mentioned, the poor girl did not have much of a father or any family that would offer a comforting shoulder.

Actually, from what she understood, Yuffie depended relatively upon herself and held everything she knew and understood by her standards. The technician silently cursed murrain upon her alleged father. What kind of man could leave his daughter to find useless Summons and Magic Materia? Did he honestly believe that would restore Wutai? Even a rocket scientist knew that to be a fallacy, well, actually she was. 

Finding her voice, she finally answered, "Cid believes it to be a boy, I keep telling him it's not. But, will he listen?"

Yuffie chortled at Shera's drawn-out sigh. "He's never been known to reason, Shera. That, I know!"

"You try living with him for fourteen-years and tell me that! For as long I have known the man, he has _never_ taken my advice! The poor baby burned himself a couple of days ago because I said the tea-kettle was hot and he didn't believe me."

"God almighty, the man's crazy!" She giggled with slight amusement, the scene of Cid cursing a thousand profanities was quite imaginable. "Are you coming to the ball next week?"

Shera rubbed her glasses with a white sleeve and eyed Yuffie with a solemn smile. "It's too close to the due date and the doctor has forbidden me extensive travel until the baby's here."

""I bet you're finally happy to have one to call your own? I know Tifa and Cloud are over the moon for theirs." A small smile escaped her lips. "I sometime wonder if I could ever settle down and have a few."

The older woman placed an ivory hand upon her shoulder in comfort. "I know you wish to have one, most girls your age think about settling down, but you know, you first need to find someone that loves you and then the children come next."

"I already have." Yuffie's eyes widened in alarm from the unintentional confession. She abruptly shut her mouth, but alas, it was too late, Shera's comforting gaze turned to a wry glare.

"Oh don't worry," she teased in apparent enjoyment. "I'm not going to tell the world who you like. It's obvious, my dear. But, are you going to tell him you do?"

Yuffie turned her gaze to the floor and sighed. "I want to but I'm…I'm-"

"Afraid? Don't be. I understand I have not gotten to the chance to know him, but you seem to be the only one who actually does. His other friends even my husband, does not seem to understand who he really is. Yuffie, don't turn your back on him." she quietly murmured with true sincerity. "He deserves someone that understands and loves him for him and nothing more."

The young heiress slowly digested the technician's kind words. Only Tifa or Aerith understood, when discussing serious matters. It was a shame she did not get better friends with her. Perhaps, she would be better acquainted with her in the future. Cid certainly had a wonderful woman that loved him. Such a pity, it had taken so long to realize it.

"Thank-you, Shera." She softly whispered. "I'm glad I could speak to you about this. I hate not being able to tell anyone, but I appreciate your kind words and I _will_ eventually tell him…"

"I'm glad of that. I know you would make him happy and finally give him the life he deserves. It's indeed rare to find love, but true love, is the greatest treasure within life and we, and must hold onto it for eternity. Without love, we are nothing but empty beings brought forth into existence."

"Gawd, Shera, you should be a writer or something."

She smiled at Yuffie's earnest comment. No wonder Vincent cherished her; she was truly enchanting. "Come on, I've kept you in here for hours, and I'm certain you to wish to rest."

Yuffie noticed the subtle hint within Shera's subtle words, damn her. However, she could not hide the fleck of satisfaction within her pounding heart. Yes, she would rather enjoy doing as the scientist hinted. Her mind briefly wondered if he would be good in bed. Damn. She did _not_ need to think on that right now! Actually, she shouldn't ever. 

"Yes, I suppose I am a little tired…" she quickly covered her excited tone with a faux sigh. "Besides, I know we have intruded upon you and Cid long enough."

"Nonsense, Yuffie, you are always welcome here. But, one thing," receiving Yuffie's attention, she continued, "You _must_ bring that handsome devil back the next time you visit. If I weren't married to Cid…" she lightly chuckled, "But he _is_ yours, lucky girl."

"I hope so," she quietly whispered. "I hope you're right about this, Shear. I don't know what I would do if he refused me…"

"Yuffie, you don't give yourself enough credit, you're amazing. Now, clear that grimace from your face and smile, Vincent will be sad if you don't."

The heiress converted a half-smile to her rosy-lips and entered the kitchen, seeing Cid and Vincent lightly chattering over some trivial concern. Vincent eyed Yuffie; a bright glimmer entranced his ruby-eyes. "Yuffie," he murmured standing up. 

Before moving another step, Vincent was by her side with an extended hand. Engrossed, Yuffie stared into his magnificent eyes with sheer admiration. She felt the light touch of his human hand upon her bare shoulder, feeling the light caress he emitted. His lovely smile widened as he noticed her entwine her fingers within the claw. Sighing from his elation, he faintly uttered, "Are you ready, dearest?"

"Yeah, I'm ready to turn in for the night."

"Hey, you can um, well, have the couch if you want." Cid interjected with his offer. Seeing the subtle decline, he slightly nodded in acknowledgement. "I suppose we'll see you again soon, right?"

"Of course, old man! How can I not come and harass you? Gawd, it's too fin to give up!"

He wrinkled his nose to the ninja in a playful manner. "Hopefully, not _that_ soon! Vincent, don't allow into mischief, I dread to know what she does on her spare time!"

Vincent urged his love out of the tiny house before she could utter another remark. He felt her nudge his lean chest with a haughty snort. "You, Mister Valentine, are extremely rude stealing my pleasure!"

"Tell me," he murmured with a hoarse reply, "Tell me, how am I rude?"

The light feel of his chest against her back made an innate tremour pulse through her heart. The fluttery feeling of a thousand butterflies erupting within her stomach tantalized her when hearing his sensual tone. Gods, could he be more tempting. With a chuckle, she muttered, "You enjoy taking my evil intentions away and make me behave. You're such a proper man, Vincent Valentine, I would love to make you as reckless as I."

_'You don't realize you already have, my love. Soon you shall see how improper I am, soon angel.' _Vincent cast a wry grin as he pulled her against his chest. The light sigh of relief echoed throughout the night when he felt her return the gesture and nuzzle his shoulder. His cold heart pounded heavily from within, feeling her smooth cheek grace the exposed skin. God, this was true tantalizing torture.

He carefully pulled her into his arms and led her to the nearby inn for the night. A slight pang of exultation entered his heart when feeling her encircle her arms around his neck; this was indeed Heaven to a monster. Ah yes, very soon he would have her, but not tonight. No, after the ball, he would consummate their subtle bond into permanence. Yuffie Kisaragi of the Wutainese throne would rule under a new name, one more suiting and worth merit. Godo would piss himself when he found out whom his darling daughter had married. The wonderful cries of the aging leader rang throughout his morose mind, an inward smile tracing his lips.

"You know, you didn't have threaten that clerk for my sake, Vincent." Yuffie chortled under her breath.

Vincent gingerly placed her suitcase by the queen-size bed, his intent returning with a silent opposition. "I know you wished to rest and it was not polite for him to hold back a vacant from us, my dear. Besides, I believe he has learned his lesson with pleasing the customers." He lightly chuckled at the memory of threatening the snooty clerk. It was such joy scaring the living hell out of the ingrate, especially when he eyed Yuffie with evident lust. 

Speaking of scaring, he had a little business to settle. Turning to Yuffie, he noticed her carelessly spread out upon the bead with a light smile upon her face. Oh, merciful Lord in Heaven, could she stop tempting him, he had unfinished affairs to settle. Focus. Yes, focus upon the objective. God, it was difficult to keep on task when the only thing he wished to do was lay with her. Shit, he needed to leave before his emotions got the better of him.

"Yuffie, I have to buy some ammunition for my gun, I'm almost out." 

She opened her tired eyes and grinned. "All right, would you like me to go with you?"

"No, I'll be back momentarily." He curtly nodded before opening the door. Gazing at her once more, he asked, "Will you be all right until I return?"

"Vincent, if you don't hurry your ass outta that door, the shop will close and you'll be kicking yourself for asking stupid questions. I'm a big girl, I can tie my own shoes and everything!" she chuckled throwing a pillow at him. "I'll be fine, Vincent."

Hesitantly nodding, he closed the door behind him and stormed out of the inn. His main objective was not too far from him. He had to at least appreciate his mad creator for gifting him with ability of sensing other creatures. The inner joy of hunting those ingrates down made him revel with sheer appeasement. Did they honestly believe he would not make them pay for their unpardonable crime? 

It was one thing to rebuke his hideous form, but to insult his love, breached dangerous upon ground. He knew Yuffie would not appreciate him chastising idiotic teenagers. However, she did not understand the inner torment he bore when they affronted her with cruel names. The audacity they held would not go unpunished. No, not even if Hell had frozen over and Hojo happily skated upon the Lake of Fire in a pink tutu, would he allow them to be unscathed. Such insubordination would not go without repentance.

His bloodstained-eyes glared at the young men smoking upon the corner of the street. With silent advance, he furtively glared at the unsuspecting boys. The inner rage of his demons tempted him to pull them within the shadows and end their sorry lives. Of course, conscience reigned over innate desire and thus reverted to simple retaliation. 

The demonic claw snaked around the elder and tersely tightened its piercing grip around his neck. Pulling him dangerously close to his him, Vincent uttered, "Don't dare scream, or I will not hesitate to drive my claws through your throat." He felt the boy stiffen and glared at the other for silence. Seeing his obedience, he continued, "I did not appreciate your petty game of calling my love vulgar names. You have no idea what a slut or whore actually is and you would very well abstain your comment about her…" He growled with an ominous tone. 

The dark-headed boys shivered within his tight grasp. "I- I'm sorry, sir. It-It will…nev- never happen again, I assure you." 

Vincent's frown melted to an insidious grin. "See that it doesn't, young man, you do not want a monster like myself teaching the correct way of treating a lady," he placed the Quicksilver to the boy's pulsing temple. "I would hate to regret something that was preventable. Listen to your brother the next time you have the wild hair to slander someone. The next time, someone may not be as lenient as I."

He wrenched the shivering boy from his brusque grasp and glared at the other. "Make sure your brother learns some manners before teasing people, it rather improper." He murmured with sweetened tones of spite, the devious glare echoing a subtle threat.

The blonde merely nodded as he drug his silent sibling away from him. The former Turk dissipated within the shadows, leaving only his vicious gaze and ominous grin. Ah yes, it was nice to protect her honour, even if she did not realize he done so. God, the very thought of her made him return to the inn without guilt from his recent activities. Shiva, it felt nice to finally put people back in their station. 

Vincent smiled softly when seeing her upon the soft bed, her angelic gaze indulging him to come to her side. Without thought, he slipped between the plaid sheets and pulled her against him. Her slight murmur made his heart race when feeling the warmth radiating from her body. He was at peace when noticing her heart beat at the same rhythm as his; they were one. Even if she did not realize it, Yuffie would soon know the intrinsic bond they shared. Gods, it was torturing him with her so close, yet so far from his grasp, he needed to tell her before his elated world fell to ruin. Yes, she would see what he had to offer her, love. The only possession no one could take from him, and he, giving it to her willingly. The very concept made his heart ache.

"Goodnight, Vincent." Yuffie murmured in her sleep. 

He gently traced his lips upon her smooth forehead, whispering sweet sentiments of resting peacefully, her soft nuzzle deepened his need for her. _'Yes, my love, have a sweet slumber, I will be here to watch you. I will always be here to protect you from nightmares and all unfathomable evils, this foul demon that holds you now, adores you, love. I could not bear to live without you now, Yuffie. I cannot and I will not… I love you too much to allow you to return to someone who does not appreciate you. If only you would return my love, then we could finally find happiness. And I know, you will meet me half way…'_

Vincent gazed at her once more before drifting into a peaceful sleep knowing the one joy within his wretched life was securely within his arms and would never leave him within the darkness as Lucrecia had. He now had his purpose to continue, the redemption he sought was within Yuffie and he would never allow harm befall her, not even if it meant his life…

_Author's Note: Terribly sorry this has taken longer than promised, I don't have a lot of time with school butting in the way. Anyhoo, I hope this chapter was not too dull to anyone. I'm shooting for another chapter to be up by next week. (Hopefully.) Well, please let me know what you think. ^_^_


	14. My Heart Dies Everytime I See You Cry

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own Final Fantasy VII, characters, places, etc. All rights belong to Square and their respected owners._

The Flame of You… Chapter 14 

The brimming sunlight burned his aqua-eyes with its dying rays. He loathed sunsets, the final absolution of a day's actions concluded all within its last moments before another entity reigned upon the void land. Ah Isis, he dreaded the darkness that crept along the bowels of the shadowed land, forever locking his clandestine crimes within its shaded cloak. In truth, the darkness did not suite him well; he had always feared its deathly embrace.

No, he was a child of light that cowered to its comforting visage with bleak hope of salvation. The tepid blood within his quivering veins pulsed with fiery ambition when a lovely vision came to mind. Yuffie. Yes, the seraphs within the elated heavens drew her name with sweet eloquence and dulcet tones of ecstasy. Yes, he knew he loved her. It was such a pity he did not realize it sooner. 

No matter, he would have her soon enough. His darling would not keep him waiting. Never when, he desired to see her, would she dare hesitate. Ah yes, the very complexity of her utter punctuality was indeed expected, well now anyway.

It wasn't that he was a prideful, prestigious man, but one of high anticipation. Blame his impoverished background for desiring all that life had to offer. The ruinous life he had before joining the Turks was never mentioned to anyone, well, save one. Yes, the dark secrets of his covert past were far from safe, she knew. Ah yes, one night in a drunken stupor, he had confessed everything from the abuse of his alcoholic father, to the painful neglect his mother dealt. The harsh beatings subsided, but the scars remained.

Scars healed, but were never forgotten, especially, the ones upon his face. It was indeed odd that onlookers would stare at his pale features, become amazed by the parallel marks and say they envied him. If they merely realized how he received them. Christ in Heaven, he would never disregard that night; the night where his miserable life changed…

He studied himself with a tiny vanity mirror and traced the smooth mars with an index finger. He scoffed at the idea of others desiring such markings. They did not realize the pain they still rot, his insides cringed when stroking the other. His aquatic-eyes gleamed with inner torment from his self-inspection. No one dared to touch the hideous evidence of his battered childhood, how could they? Well, no one except her. 

Yes, she was the only person who had the audacity to look upon his besieged face and smile. Why did he leave her? Of course, he wished to get away from her constant companionship. And yet, he truly missed her clinging to him. He admonished his validated motives, knowing full well they were bullshit. 

How could he have been so stupid as to leave her? Ah yes, he did not wish for a permanent relationship. But now, after much reflection in solace, he realized he could not live without the fiery ninja, she was the very air he breathed. The young heiress accepted his wayward actions with a gentle smile, while others looked upon him with utter disdain. In truth, Yuffie Kisaragi was the only genuine entity that gave him a reason to live.

Gods, how could he ever align things the way they were before, he was trying. God help him, he was doing every bloody thing possible to make himself the man she wished him to be, a man, he himself, desired to be. The benevolent acts she displayed brought him a step closer to actually playing the part of a concerned gentleman. 

Even now, he reluctantly relinquished his obsession of smoking and alcohol. The ardent Turk knew she had a strong conviction against his terrible habits; the visionary pain within her steely-plated orbs tore at the remnants of his wounded heart. How could he ever be so stupid as to leave her with the painful notion of it being her fault? He was indeed a selfish man whose only concern was his self. 

He never had the simple perception of what lay before him. Like a blind man in an irrefutable wasteland, he was trapped by his own pride. The blindness of his conceit veiled the beauty that lay before him, and he, turned his back upon her. He was not even courageous enough to see the disheartened look appear upon the ashen cheeks, despite his reasonable action. He was indeed a damned fool.

Rude had warned him not to leave her. Even the first time, his old friend suggested not abandoning the Wutainese heiress. If only, he had listened to him. The siege of regret inundated his coddled mind with penitent thoughts of what life would be without her. What if _someone_ else noticed this rare jewel and took her? The self-regret of such an action made him tremble. 

No, she would not abandon him for another; she was too loyal. How could she turn her back upon him when she vowed never to love anyone else? She pitied his horrid past with an angel's reflective sentiment. And for that, he would never luxuriate in cowering away from her again. God strike him dead if he gambled in such maudlin attributes of love, he would not lose her to another…

Staring at the idle pack of cigarettes that lay upon the wooden table, Reno quickly drew his attention to the window. White flakes fell from the grey sky with soundless intrigue. He hated the snow. The discreet coldness that the northern climate bore tended to addle his nerves. Well, at least the bar was an advantage. Icicle Village was notorious for its skiing and snow-bunnies. Ah yes, the lovely young ladies that come to enjoy the frosty atmosphere year-after-year, brought a light smile to his dry lips. Wait. He could not think of that. No, he only desired _her_. 

The forethought of Yuffie in a sleek sweater that covered more of her stomach than chest played with his tainted mind. It was true; he did habour fantasies of her in less but still, _every_ man dreamt of those things. What kind of man only thought of company being the only pleasure from a woman, well maybe that old Turk would have the prudent decency not to think of such carnal desires.

Now that he thought of it, where did that sorry excuse for an experiment reside? From what he understood, Valentine locked himself away again in order to never harm another being. Such a shame, he turned out to be a weak toleration that Avalanche pitied. He was truly the perfect example of everything a veritable Turk should have been. Even today, his model still set the way for all within the profession, well before ShinRa's collapse that is. 

He had it all; power, wealth, good looks, and adoring crowd of feminine pursuit. But yet, Fate seemed to fuck-up his life. Everything he possessed, gone within a flicker. The high rank he obtained was shattered, his handsome exterior, replaced with a monstrous visage. Wealth was certainly out of the picture, and women? Well, he knew the answer to that. Who could stand something that looked like a monster from a children's horror story? Thank God, Yuffie had enough sense to choose him over something that most likely did not have emotion left.

He smirked at the thought of her returning to his protective embrace. Indeed, he truly missed her so-called clinging and jester-like smile. Reno realized even the iridescent shimmer within her cerulean-eyes held a dynamism he could never hope to obtain. She was light. The pure elation he felt from her was incomparable to the less pleasures he had encountered.    

A slight knock broke his dark contemplation. Clearing his throat, he barked, "Who is it?"

The French door opened, albeit hesitantly and closed. Reno glanced at his apparent guest and faintly smiled. "Elena, what did you need?"

The blonde reflected his smile and seated herself upon the ruffled bed. She absently played with a tress of her curt hair and eyed the carpeted floor with a blank expression. Turning her russet gaze toward him, she murmured, "Reno, I understand you're trying to change, but you know you cannot remodel yourself to suite someone's needs. Please, don't make yourself out to be something you're not."  
Reno read the visible plea within her brown-eyes, she was so sincere with that appearance; he almost cradled her against him out of comfort. He once had after Tseng's sudden death. The poor dear was at a loss when hearing the news of their leader's tragic murder. Reno knew she felt a deep sentience for deceased leader. Christ, she took off a week to mourn without the others seeing her weak display of affection. A slight pang reached his heart when he thought of her in unnecessary pain. Tseng never returned the sentiment to her; his heart belonged to the departed Cetra.

"Elena," he began, his tone comforting, "I'm sorry you feel as if this is not the right way, but for so long, _I_ have wanted to change. Not just because of Yuffie, but also for myself. I don't want to be always known for whoring around and staying drunk. Elle, that's not who I want to be for the rest of my life…"

"But you're not!" her watery-eyes revealed her apparent concern. "Reno, you left her because you did not wish to hurt her and I believe you still want that. You know it will never work out between you." she placed a trembling hand upon his knee. "But, I know you won't listen to me and she'll break your heart, Reno. I know it."

Elena stood from the bed and turned to the door. "Yuffie does not have the loyalty you require, Reno. She could never possibly understand you. Even if, you have told her every detail of whatever past you hide, she could not stay by your side. I don't want to see that look of despair when she doesn't…" she wiped a wayward tear from a chocolate-eye. 

"Elle," he whispered almost pleadingly. 

"No, Reno, I'm sorry for disturbing you. I'll be at the bar with Rude if you need one of us."

His aqua-eyes watched her close the door with timid restraint. Elena was truly too delicate to be a Turk. The rarity of such a fragile being ending a life was indeed something to behold. Rufus never desired her to be a Turk. Actually, the blonde brat wanted her as a _personal_ secretary.

 He singed with hot anger when pondering upon the sick pleasantries Rufus would commit. Thank God, Tseng talked his father into allowing Elena to join. Otherwise, their sweet Elle would be a shadow of her former self from Rufus' dark delights in torture.

She struck a nerve when saying his love would not be loyal. How could she deduce something as irrelevant as Yuffie not staying by his side? What did she know? Was it another fantasized manifestation within her troubled mind? Sure, Elena was a little on the spiritual boundary, but God, she knew Yuffie would never betray him, she would never…

Reno shook the image of his love enveloped within another's embrace, the thought disturbed him more than he would care to admit. A small grin traced his dry-lips. Yes, she would be back with him. The slight feel of her tiny form against his made his heart shudder with a thousand desired sensations retained by her prudent wishes. It wasn't as if he wished to take advantage of her, far from it. He knew he cared for he deeply; it merely took some time to realize it.  

With a thoughtful sigh, he returned his attention to the window. Its darkened panes were encrusted with intricate patterns touched by the impending flakes. Snow. Such a simple element. The very touch could send chills down the strongest being, and yet, hold a metaphorical intrigue to all within its soundless audience. Yes, the falling flakes silently echoed its purity within the dismal atmosphere, forbearing its unrequited innocence from within. The pristine element was so much like her. Pure. 

He had never encountered another like her. Truth be told, no one would ever match her distinguished demeanor of caring. The very concept of others finding her to be no more than an ungrateful child, rubbed him the wrong way. What did they know of her anyway? Good God, she was the only one kind enough to ever sacrifice her time for him. 

He never imagined her visiting him within a bar to plead her gratitude of the Da Chao incident. The memory still resided freshly within his hazy memory as if it had occurred only moments before. The image of his fiery love burned his mind; even then, she looked hot with her infamous green tank. 

With her unyielding figure and brassy attitude, the young Shinobi certainly captivated all attendants within the smoke-filled room. Her mischievous eyes held an icy aura, chilling those who dared to look upon her exotic beauty. He admitted even then, she was emphatically different from other women he had encountered; her striking manner indefinitely enticed him.

He knew it was rather cruel of him to hurt her tender feelings, cruel wasn't even the word. How could he have been so heartless as to dare inflict pain upon her? Good God, the memory of his unpardonable acts resounded throughout his mind with the conscious approach of punishment; he did not deserve her. No, even now, he could not admit to himself that he was afraid, afraid if he allowed her to break down his defenses, she would maliciously trample upon what was left of his humanistic emotion. No, he knew her better than that.

How could he dare think her to commit such atrocities? Shiva, she was the only one who had not turned her back upon him. And for that, he knew they were meant to be. How could he be denied such freedom from his broken-down persona? 

Oh, how he remembered that interesting encounter. With unneeded contemplation, his troubled mind reflected upon the sentimental recollection of her standing within a crowded room praising him for an act he carelessly committed. The young brunette did not realize he had not saved her out of the goodness of his saint-like soul. No, he merely exonerated the perverse don out of pleasure and also contempt for harming Elena. 

Of course, he did accept the adoration the female Shinobi exerted. What was wrong with taking a little credit that he did not deserve? Good God, it was rare he was ever seen other than a whore's wealthy ride. Ah yes, he had too, had money to burn. Before the fall of his beloved employer, the Turks' income was more than generous. He never told Yuffie of his extensive prosperity and commission, what was it her business to know?

He knew it was rather cruel to keep her in the dark about his lifestyle, but how would she take it if she finally realized his fortune? True, it was not Rufus ShinRa's money mattress, but it would insure a comfortable life for whatever family he had. Yes, family. The simple word seemed to be a desire he had always dreamed of. Would it not be comforting to have a beautiful wife and adoring children? He believed so. He was, after all, twenty-six. It would be a little hard for him to acquire his innate needs if he loitered any longer.      

His mind shifted to the upcoming events of next week. The ball. Yes, there he would meet her and beg for her forgiveness. He felt a slight pain within his heart the moment he thought of her rejecting him. She couldn't, right? Yuffie was not prone to turn her back upon anyone. Much less, the man she clearly stated her love for. Yes, she would absolve his past transgressions and welcome him back to her loving embrace.  

Ah, the very image of him entwining his lean arms around her made his heart stutter. It was just like… Yes, just like the first time he held her against his sinewy form. 

The rainy day had smudged her newly applied mascara, creating a gothic-like affect. The caked composition created a strange aura about her, almost exotic. Even when she looked like some crack-whore from a dirty picture, she was still intriguingly beautiful. Tifa had nothing on this rare beauty, well maybe except for the extra size in breasts, but still, Yuffie was not a little girl either.

No, she had somehow grown into a sensual vixen overnight. Her complex nature and mysterious ninja-like grace made him desire her more. Yes, Yuffie was certainly the woman of his dreams. No one could match her angelic elegance or deep concern. No, not even when he had confessed his tragic life in a drunken stupor, did she turn her back upon him. 

Reno admonished himself for becoming so damned careless. Christ in Heaven, what had he done? Why did he leave her? Ifrite, he was so obtuse. He had everything within his pallid grasp, a permanent estate, a lord's duty, but most importantly, a woman who loved him. And he had recklessly strewn it aside for what, an innate ride with a slut? He did not deserve such innocence, something he was far from being.

Oh yes, he had murdered. A list of lives he had taken without thought played throughout his deluded mind. No, Reno Edwards was nothing more than a soulless beast, like the rest of them. Perhaps, Vincent would be a wonderful mentour in the arts of utilitarian acts of cruelty. The revered god would indeed be a wonderful example of what he would manifest into within years, a monster. 

And look had it done to him, a once venerated man, now grasping onto what was left of his bleak sanity. Reno did not wish to be that low. No, he needed something other than faded memories to hold on to. A ghost from the past was not enough to suffice his unmet requirements. Yuffie would fill everything he longed for; she was his light, his air. 

He briefly smiled at the concept of her running into his loving embrace. Yes, he knew redemption was within his rough reach; he only had to strive to obtain it. With that thought in mind, he rose from the wooden seat and examined his disheveled appearance. What did she see in his rustic visage; he would never know. What did it matter anyway? Yuffie was in love with his person, not his looks. Of course, that was what mattered mostly to him, approval. 

He needed counsel. Right now, he wished to discuss his latest ideas with Rude. Yes, his silent friend had always been there for him. Ever since meeting him in a random bar, Reno had come to trust the bald man as a brother. Joining the Turks had made their brother-like bond stronger. There was not secret between them, nor action the other was not aware of. Rude was certainly more family than he had ever known.

Even his bitch of a mother did not take consideration of her only child. Her feeble obsession with his drunken father had shamefully cut her appalling life short. He had not even shed a solitary tear for his mother's abrupt passing, neither jumped for joy when his father had taken his life after realizing the bloody murder at his calloused hands. All of the family he had known was taken away from him that terrible stormy night and he had not emitted one tear. Some might had considered him traumatized, not really, but at least the beatings stopped. 

He pinched the bridge of his nose from the harsh memory. No one knew, well except Rude and Yuffie. He did not wish for pity and that was what he received, actually, more from Yuffie than Rude. He could rely upon his quiet comrade when wishing for solace. His 'brother' respected what was left of his damaged pride and continued as if nothing had happened; Rude was truly a friend. And yet, he felt safe within Yuffie's comforting embrace, her dulcet voice echoed gentle tones of security with his tainted life. Truly, he knew she would be the only one to bring him out of this personal hell. 

Yes, the young ninja would succumb to his pleading cry and relieve him of the cross he bore. He would have her back within his strong embrace, shielding her from the evils of the world. It was a silent vow he made when realizing his unquenchable love for her. She, who had purposely brought life back within his dark life, was not going to slip from his unyielding grasp. 

With a smirk, he exited the rented room and made his way to the basement bar. His silent comfort from Rude would be enough to retain his impatience until he had her once more, and this time, he would not leave her…

****     

He felt a feathery sensation tease his upper lip. Opening his claret-eyes, he noticed sweet smile from his beloved, his heart beginning to race from the slight contact of her fingertips. His gentle gaze reflected the true contentment he felt with her, the inner ardour bursting with euphoric bliss. God, this was certainly no time to tease his broken mind. Did she not realize she was shattering all restraint he held? If she did not relent from these wanton games, he could not promise allowing leaving her still flowered, the inner demon aching for a physical bond.

"Good morning, my dear," he murmured, masking the self-want he obtained. "Did you sleep well?"

Yuffie cast an offside smirk. "Next to you, who wouldn't? I have not had such peaceful sleep since I was a child. It's like you chase my nightmares away. I know, I know, that sounded corny, didn't it?"

"Actually, no, dearest. I find your explanation quite fitting and truthful, since I have not felt such peace either. You could say; it is indeed interesting that we complement each other's dreams. I have enjoyed this vacation from my unending nightmares, I thank you, Yuffie."

Her heart raced. Did he actually…no way. There was certainly no possible means that he truly meant he found comfort within her presence. And yet, she felt him move closer to her tiny form, embracing her bare shoulders in a protective hold. Yes, Vincent never lied; he meant everything he uttered to her. And for that, Yuffie found absolution within his dark embrace. How could she ever survive without such tranquility? She couldn't. 

"I would like to say the same gratitude, Vincent. I honestly never believed my journey to lead me this way…"

Vincent shifted, pulling her against his firm chest. "Are you…glad it did?" 

She could almost swear she felt his heart race from the question. Siren, she reveled in the thought of him having feelings for her. With a smile, she answered, "What do you think, Vincent? I never expected it, but it came, and I don't know how it will turn out, but I trust it. Yes, I am happy my twisted ankle has gotten me where I am now."   

He inwardly smiled from her comment. "Forgive me for being morose, but I'm glad as well. Not about you being hurt, but because where here…together. I mean it's comforting to have someone to actually smile with. God knows, it's been so long that I've almost forgotten how to."

Yuffie nestled his chest with a contented sigh. "I'm glad you have, Vincent. I'm happy to have gotten to know how you truly are. I never expected you being so kind to me."

"Yuffie," he murmured, closing his bloodstained-eyes. He hesitated as if trying to find the correct phrase to say. "I could never hurt you. It would kill to know I had caused you unnecessary tears. You have been the only person kind enough to help me whenever I needed it and looked over my grotesque form. I understand I scare people, but you, you have never cringed for me. You do not understand how much that means to me, my dear. I will always be here for you."

Her heart pounded madly against her chest, the impending sensations torturing her with crazed ecstasy. "Oh Vincent," she whispered before taking comfort within his arms. 

God, the pain of her this close, tempting him to take her was becoming even more enticing. Within minutes, his barrier of self-control and conscience would be completely neglected and he would express what he truly desired. Oh yes, he wanted her; he wanted to make untainted, avid love to her. He wanted her to cry with pleasure from his monstrous touch. Ah, the undeniable satisfaction he could bestow. He knew after that moment of true elation, they would be forever linked, bound by the fated strands of anomalous love.

The shrill ring of the hotel telephone harshly interrupted his blissful thoughts. Reluctantly fumbling his good hand to the phone, he groggily muttered, "Valentine." 

Vincent's demented visage changed to an impassive expression. "When?" He asked with a slight sense of concern. Yuffie turned her questioning gaze to him, hoping for a silent answer. Vincent pulled her against him in quiet comfort, his silent remark making her shudder, "We'll be there shortly, Cid. I'm very sorry…"

"Wha-what happened, Vincent?" Yuffie gazed into his unwavering-eyes. 

"Shera went into labour last night, it was a girl…"

"That's great news! " Her abrupt smile of her friend's joy contracted to a frown. "What's wrong, Vince?"

He pulled her tightly against his chest. "There were complications with the pregnancy, they had to do a caesarian on her to save the baby's life…" he hesitated his grave comment. "She lost a lot of blood and the doctors could not stop the bleeding, they began to operate upon her…she's in serious condition, Yuffie. Cid is not doing very well right now. He could barely tell me what happened."

Vincent watched a hastened tear fall from her left-eye, his heart crumbled from the sight of it. "No, no, she'll be all right, Vincent! You'll see! Shera's a strong woman that is not going to allow some bleeding take her away from everyone."

"Oh Yuffie," he whispered within her stray locks. His beastly heart cried for her apparent pain. She was in denial. The harsh realization of death was indeed impossible to accept, especially for one her age. He inwardly swore he would not leave her with such pain. The concept of what Cid was going through was indeed unbearable; he knew that agony. 

With a jagged sigh, he gently massaged her sobbing back out of comfort. He could feel the warm tears soak his black shirt; the plaguing thought of her pain tore at his soul. Yuffie tightened her grasp upon his terse shoulder in subtle hope of elated succor. "Vincent," she mumbled between painful sobs. "I don't want her to die. This reminds me so much of my… God, no!"

"Yuffie, shh, it's all right. The doctors are doing everything possible to save her. Shera's a strong woman; she has been through worse than this. You must put your faith in that, angel. She _will_ live."

Yuffie gazed into his stern-eyes with visible hope. He was never wrong. No, Vincent could not be wrong about this, he knew she would survive. Perhaps, his demonic incarnations uttered such assurances to him. Without thought, she nestled his chest once more, the comforting warmth brining a melancholy smile to her ashen face. "I believe you, Vincent." She whispered under her breath. "Let's go to them now."

"Yes, dearest," he murmured and placed her within his firm hold. "Get ready, we'll leave when you're dressed."

"What about you?"

"It would be rather improper if I changed in front of you, would it not? I accidentley locked bathroom from the inside and maintenance is most likely not available at the moment…"

"Vincent, simple answer." Yuffie cast a somber smirk, her humour slightly returning. "You keep your back to me, and I shall do the same. It's not improper if we don't see each other, right?" 

Vincent studied her suggestion with harsh allowance. God, this was hard. Conceding, he merely shook his dark mane. "All right," he sighed with defeat. "I'll keep my eyes to myself and be a gentleman, you be a lady and do the same."

"You think I'm gonna stare at your butt, don't you? Are you a little self-conscious, Vincent?"

"Yuffie," he countered with a stern voice. "Turn around and get ready before I change my mind."

"Okay, Mister Pushy! I was merely joking. You know I'm not a pervert!"

"I would beg to differ." His visible grin appearing upon his pallid-lips. The slight snort emitting from her almost made him laugh. She was not a pervert, but she never said he wasn't either. He could not help to briefly glance over his shoulder and notice the beautiful curves she was gifted with, or her sensuous petite endowments. He had to think upon something else. Now wasn't the time to ponder upon such lustful visions, his other friends were in pain.

He quietly ushered her through the soundless halls of the newly constructed hospital, a small gift from Cid's vast donations. The old pilot never failed to bring a new look to the rustic home he loved. Yes, the smoking astronaut certainly desired to see his home to be as it was before ShinRa corrupted it. Rounding a sharp corner, they noticed a lifeless figure that looked as if it were solid stone.  

Her heart fell from the sight of him. Gone was the vigourous rough talking pilot she had known. His slouching figure portrayed him beyond his age. The deepening furrows of his forehead embedded telltale signs of stress and worry. Rough stubble seemed longer now and more distinct against his bronzed skin. Yes, Cid Highwind certainly looked like Hell warmed over. No doubt he had been through it with his beloved's life slipping from his grasp.

Good God, it was so apparent he loved her. Even after the years of verbal abuse and mockery, he merely kept his true feelings locked inside his mind. No one realized his love for her until finally displaying it by marrying her. No, Cedric Highwind was not a man of vanity; he had always placed Shera's needs before his.   

Hesitating, Yuffie gently placed a comforting hand upon a flaccid shoulder, the stony posture made her cringe inwardly. His dirty blue-eyes languidly cast a somber expression giving her the perception of his anxiety. The grey orbs almost had a chilling effect on her, the hollowness froze all compassion and warmth she obtained, they seemed almost, soulless. 

Vincent encircled his lean arms around her waste and beckoned her to sit upon his firm lap. His emotionless-eyes seemed to extract a fleck of sympathy for the broken pilot. Truly, he felt pity for the man slumped beside of him. It was indeed taxing to see a loved one waver upon the edge of death. He could not comprehend if his love where in such a position. If so, the moment of her demise, he too, would also die, thus accompanying her within death. Cid seemed to be pondering upon those lines. And for that, Vincent honestly empathized for him.

"Cid, how is she?" he spoke in a low voice.

"My wife's dying and you ask me how she is, Christ, Vincent!" Cid rose from his seat and glared at the tiled floor. "Go see her, the doctors say she may not last through the night." He turned to Yuffie. "She wanted to see you, Yuffie. It would please her greatly if you went." 

Yuffie placed an ivory hand upon his trembling arm; the very sentence was apparently hard for him to utter. "All right, Cid," she whispered with sympathy. "I'll see her now." Yuffie glanced at the closed door and then back to Vincent. "I'll be back as soon as I can, Vincent." 

He said nothing to her low assurance, giving her a brief nod, he urged her to continue. The incessant need to visit her ailing friend almost compelled her to run. Warm bile bubbled from the depths of her tiny stomach, almost threatening to erupt at any moment, her tension always got the better of her. 

She could not help but think of the reasons why or of all people, Shera had to die. Was it some perverse game the gods or Fates played upon mortals? What kind of morose satisfaction did they have out of causing pain to underlings? True, man, in the face of nature was held low and insignificant, thus, becoming a perfect pawn to control. Ah yes, superior beings had a grand time out of making humanity's strain even worse.

Yuffie inwardly cursed every god she knew, how could they take such an innocent person and cause grief to all whom adored her? She admonished her faith to whatever god she still felt sentience to. Was it not enough they interfered with her life, taking away her family, then a great woman who befriended her upon last year's quest, and now, a kind soul that she had yet the chance to know? What kind of merciful beings enjoyed fucking up her wretched life even more?

Her pessimistic thoughts were cast aside when reaching the intensive care unit. The constant ringing of telephones and bustling staff workers echoed throughout the brightly lit halls, as if having no time to stop and noticing her obtruding entrance. People were indeed too busy to observe anything other than what mainly concerned their pitiful lives.

With a sigh, she cautiously made her way past various kinds of hospital machinery and other obstacles standing in-between her and her hesitant destination. The slight prolonging made her even more timid to visit her ailing friend.          

She walked the marble floors like a man sentenced to death. The pallid walls screamed to her with pristine agony as if trying to draw her attention to their beckoning pleas. They, however, went unnoticed by her contemplating visage. Yuffie Kisaragi had other things to ponder upon other than personified figments of her imagination.

Her distraught journey reached its inevitable end when her sight focused upon the closed door with apathy. Even the wooden structure looked as if it would call for her service in its pained state. Inanimate objects actually pleading for her help; now she was off the deep end. It was quite humourous to find her finally ill within the mind; Cid would certainly have a field day with this great epiphany. 

With a hesitant sigh, she silently knocked upon the wooden door and allowed herself in without invitation. Her hollow face melted into a stark expression when noticing the slumped form upon the bed. Everything she thought this figure to be was now an inherent lie; this was not Shera Highwind.

The myriad of tubing impaled what was once flawless ivory skin, now created a grotesque display upon violet, tattered flesh. Ghost-like strands of russet-hair curved the gaunt cheeks with chilling beauty. No, this was not the lively scientist she had had a heartfelt conversion with on the previous eve. This appalling figure held almost ethereal-like qualities that no living being dared dreamt to obtain.

She gazed at the suspended form as if transfixed by the sheer denial she held within the recesses of her mind. No, she wasn't going to die, she couldn't. What kind of cruel joke could Fate deal with this family? The bonds that united this couple were too strong to break and fall into oblivion; there was so much to live for. How could Shera fall from the land of the living, leaving Cid to hold the bag? She couldn't.

However, she could not deny the thin mask of death enveloping the beautiful technician. No wonder Cid looked as if his soul was missing, Shera _was_ his soul, his entire being. By the gods, if it were not apparent now, then it would never be. Cid Highwind truly loved this thin wisp of inadequate splendour. This poor example of a human, much in feeble despair, had torn his heart asunder. Shera was his life. Without her, he would decay and fall to the frigid earth with the last utterance of her name upon his breath. 

Taking a step closer, Yuffie examined the other alien appendages intruding upon her tiny form. Shiva, she had never realized such procedures would take a toll upon one's body. The wiring and congealed tubing appeared to cause more conflict than helping sustain her fragile life. Christ, what had these wretched quacks done to her? The tiny Shinobi wished to cry her heart out within the room. 

Her oceanic-eyes stared at her with true despondency; she would not make it. No, not even Cures or potions could stop such inevitability. She would die. And with that, Yuffie held her head in despair. 

"Yuffie?" 

Her aching head shot up from the sudden acknowledgment. It was like staring at the face of death through her speaker's pained expression. Shera, although battle-worn and tired, still carried a small smile of apparent contentment. The clear tubes clanked against the metal bedrail when she tried to shift herself in a better position. Yuffie automatically halted her from causing any more damage to her feeble form. With a somber smile, she whispered, "Don't cause yourself any more pain, girl, Cid will kill me if he knows you've keeled over because of me!" 

"Cid…" she whispered above a solemn tone, her fleeting expression fell to one of true sorrow. Refusing to take her eyes away from the ruffled sheets, she mumbled, "He worries too much, Yuffie. I do not wish him to be upset about this. I could never be so happy as I am now."

"Shera…"

The aging technician gently nodded to her visitor's concern. "It's going to be fine for me. I have accepted what the doctors have diagnosed, and I'm all right with it. My main worry now is my husband and child. I heard she's beautiful, I have not had the chance to actually see her…yet."

Yuffie read the thin plea within her tone. It was a shame she had not seen what a lovely child she had brought into the world. With impending sympathy, she murmured, "When will they allow you to see it?"

"I don't know. The doctors said it would some time before bringing her here. Tests still need to be done since she almost died; they wish to keep close watch on any problem that may occur. I fear for her life, Yuffie. I could not bear it knowing that she died without having the chance to live. I fear that if I leave, Cid will never be the man I fell in love with, and I fear he too, will give up upon life and end his."

She could not counter her dark words; they rang all too true. With her death, Cid would go into an unreachable depression, never to recover or return to the life he had known. No, it was quite apparent her old friend would change into a decrepit hermit that shielded himself from the world, much like…Vincent. Yes, he had known that pain to lose someone dear. Perhaps, he could lend a bit of sympathy to the pilot. 

The concrete fact of Shera's fear struck a nerve within, she could not give up like this; there was so much to live for. With unhindered aspiration, she rebuked, "Don't think that, Shera! You cannot just cower and give up like this! You _will_ live and laugh about how frightened you were! This is nothing compared to what dangers you have faced before. Don't give into uncertainty, you have too much to leave behind."

"Yuffie," she expressed a comforting smile, "There is a certain time and place to be. There is a beginning and is always followed by an ending. Whether we approve of the outcome or not, we cannot change what paths we are dealt. We must face what stands upon that walkway and overcome it. If not, we will be destroyed by our own insecurity. Even when the tide appears to take us under, we must fight to survive." Shera's smile melted, morphing to a somber frown. 

"People die everyday, Yuffie. It is inevitable. However, what we do in life matters. If our actions lead us to prosperity or self-destruction, it is caused by our own ambition. Death is nothing, dear. Unless, you have regret, you must never leave this world with it, it will destroy your soul. 

"Please, don't believe this is anyone's fault. It is time for me, I know. I can feel the release from this pain right now. It's a peaceful sensation, Yuffie." She murmured under her light breath. "I used to be so afraid to die, but after meeting Cid, I could never feel it again. Even now, all I know is peace. Before I pass on however, all I wish to see is my daughter and husband. I want to be held before I rest in eternal slumber. The comfort of knowing they are with me brings true peace to my mind. If I did not say goodbye to them, I would hold that guilt for eternity."

Her pleading-eyes stared into Yuffie's tearstained ones with comfort. "I understand I have not had the chance to become friends with you as I would have liked. No wonder Tifa and Marlene are fond you, you light up a room filled with darkness. Cid once to told me that he considered you to be the niece he never had. I see why he cares for you in such a way. Never believe what others say about you, girl. It is quite redundant people can utter such lies to one so beautiful. 

"But promise me this, Yuffie." Her light voice rendered a grave warning. "Don't live your life without acknowledging that you are loved. The search of finding such euphoria is usually in front of you. Yuffie, you have _someone_ right now that would offer his soul for you; I know it. Don't allow him to slip through your grasp, you will forever question if it was worth it."

Yuffie tightened her grip upon the metal bar. Eyeing her ailing friend, she forced the warm tears from falling. How could she promise her something that was out of her hands? How could she allow this kind soul to leave before her time, she couldn't. But of course, Shera's fate was out of her control. Whatever gods existed had no heart. Their cruelty of letting this woman die brought forth a new hatred within her. She despised fate.

"I promise, but you are wrong, Shera. You give up too easily and I know you will see for yourself. Cid will not grieve over your loss, if you're with him. I trust you to survive, and you will. Don't rely upon other beings to pull you away from life. You are much too strong to allow such a petty end."

Her russet-eyes gleamed with what could be considered unaltered hope. Perhaps, she had struck a nerve in her. Yes, Shera's visage did seem more optimistic, her eyes proved as much. She would live; Yuffie had confidence in that. 

Without thought, she pulled a red orb from her bracelet. The gleaming sphere seemed to burn with a fiery passion from within. Her shaking hand gently placed it into the older woman's pallid palm. With a small smile, she gently spoke, "This is Leviathan, a Materia my father had once given me for my victory in defeating him. It has always brought me luck and somewhat happiness and I believe it should be passed on to you."

"But Yuffie-" Shera tried to protest.

"No, take it. I want you to have it because you are my friend and I want you to have something. It's a very _special_ Materia, handed down from generation to generation. I believe it should start anew as I have. May it always bring you luck and happiness."

Shera tightened her grasp upon the tiny Summon with gratitude. "Thank-you, Yuffie, thank-you for your kindness and consideration. I know we will future chats, whenever I am better, I trust in that now."

"Good, I know we will." She murmured with hope. 

The beautiful mother placed a comforting hand upon her forearm. "Indeed we shall. But, go and find my husband now, I must speak with him."

"All right, Shera, I'll be back in a few minutes…"

Shera watched the young heiress exit the dismal room with evident hope. A small frown replaced her once-smiling expression; she had lied to her. The possibilities of her surviving this were very slim, almost unfeasible. She hated to comfort Yuffie with lies of false hope but had no choice. The thin wish of the Shinobi finding happiness brought a small smile to her tired lips.

She was dying; she knew that. But the small desire to hold her daughter and wish her husband farewell weighed heavily upon her trouble mind. She hated to go, but had no control over the inevitable. The gods were indeed strange as to pull her away from the things she loved most. Shera knew her time would come, but she never expected it to be so soon.

The slight breeze from the open window gently kissed her pallid cheeks. Yes, she could let go after saying goodbye. Death was merely another stage in one's life, but why did it feel so dismal? Why could she not let go now and find peace? It was as if some unseen force kept her here in painful confinement of her weary form. She couldn't go, not right now. Yuffie was right there was too much to surrender. 

Her right hand tightly curled around the fragile orb. The tiny Summon seemed to calm her nerves with dulcet tones from the watery depths of elation. Its symphonic suite filled her with a drowsy tranquility that drugs could not even offer. Yes, right now, she felt at peace. The calming sense that resided within brought a new belief within her tired mind. Hope. The dreary conviction of fate seemed futile now. No, be it her destiny to live or die, she would always be with her family. 

Yuffie was right; she could not fade out like this. Her breathing slowly returned when fondling the tiny orb. Her reddened-eyes concentrated upon the fiery Summon with childlike fascination, realizing it being a great sacrifice to part with such a valuable sentiment. Shera could never thank the young ninja enough for her kindness. No wonder Vincent loved her. Everything about her radiated with blissful intrigue.

The opening of the hospital door halted the mental battle between what she knew and believed. Her small smile widened to see the love of her life filled with brimming hope. His cool-eyes showing slight relief within them, most likely, from Yuffie's positive influence. 

She felt him carefully wrap his arms around her sore shoulder; the trembling sensation of her husband's comfort was almost unbearable. With a jagged sigh, Cid gazed into her chocolate-eyes with a desperate expression, his cool hands gently caressing her tender arms. "I love you," she murmured barely above a whisper.

Cid stood with blank withdrawal, the silent shock of her love reaching his aching mind with longing confidence. Rubbing his bristly face, he chided, "And I love you too, woman. Don't die on me, I could not bear to not have you with me now."

Her tired heart burst with mutual exultation, this was bliss. "I don't plan on it, captain. I never intend to leave you, my love."

He pulled her closer, minding the fine machinery and tubing. "You know if you did, I would drag your sassy ass back to me! Girl, you do not realize how much trouble I have gone through for you! If I had to save your life from another rocket launch, I would do it without a second thought. Shera, if you left me, you would take everything with you. Screw what these quacks believe, you're staying here, with me."

"Hearing that from you, love, makes believe in living. Without you, I could never find purpose, captain. I'm happy here, with you."

"Shiana's beautiful, you will see her soon. The doctors say she's in perfect condition."

Shera's smile widened. "I'm relieved to hear that, captain."

Cid snorted with apparent disgust. "Shera, we're married now, call by my name. I would enjoy hearing you say my name from your lips."

"Cid Highwind…" she sweetly murmured. "The man who made life a living hell, and yet, I fully enjoyed each and every torturous moment!"

Her sweet voice intoxicated his mind with impending desire. God, this woman was dangerous to his sanity. And yet, he loved to hear her outspoken comments and advice. Shera was the calm, serene piece of his soul. Without her, how could he survive?

"Where are Yuffie and Vincent, I thought they would be here?"

He placed an assuring kiss upon her ashen cheek. Smiling, he murmured, "They're coming…with Shiana, love."

Her idle arms embraced her husband out of comfort. Yes, she could actually feel her strength somewhat returning. When did she even begin to feel her life return with such placation? It wasn't until her friend placed the tiny orb within her pallid palm, did she even begin to feel herself coming back from the invisible void that desired her soul. Lucky Summon, bah. This gift was a godsend from a sweet angel that took pity upon her wretched form. God, she was brilliant. 

"What's that?" Cid asked, uncurling her palm.

Shera lightly grinned. "A gift from an angel."

He said nothing; he didn't need to. He already knew who this angel was and secretly commended her for the kindness she bestowed. This young seraph certainly held a special place within his heart. Especially when, she had brought hope back into his life. Yes, he could see why Vincent would turn on any that tried to take her away; she was indeed precious.

"Gawd, Cid, I would think you wouldn't be doing that to her until you were home! Good God, I'm blinded! Vincent, hide me!" Yuffie chuckled, albeit loudly.

Cid cringed from her dirty comment. Countering, he muttered, "Shut-up, brat, if you know what's good for you."

Yuffie cast an insidious grin. "What's good for me," she remarked. "Hmm, well I guess I should take this little bundle of joy back to its crib, later Cid."

"Give me my daughter, thief."

She carefully handed the proud father his little girl. She could not help but smile from his beaming expression. Cid would indeed be a good father. Well, except his use of vocabulary and raucous habits. But still no one was perfect, least of all her smoking comrade. 

Vincent gently squeezed her arm in mutual appeasement. Yes, he too, enjoyed this picturesque moment of what a family should be. It was such a shame he would never discuss what his life was like as a child. She briefly wondered if his childhood was at all like his days as a Turk, she trembled from the thought. No, Vincent had shown too much of himself to extract anything relating to an abused childhood, like…Reno's. 

Yuffie briefly closed her eyes with unyielding sympathy toward the Turk. He too, had lived a hellish childhood, one she could never hope to understand. However, scars healed and remained as remnants from past wounds. His condition was light compared to the man beside of her. Vincent's scars were beyond the surface, his were inside the core of his soul. 

She basked in the belief of him finally healing from the pain Hojo had inflicted and finally starting to move on with his life. She had heard his laughter. The deep dulcet sound of his rich voice made her tremble with utter awe. Yes, she loved to hear him laugh, even if the simple gesture wasn't amusing, he still brought a smile to her face. Even now, she felt true comfort within his protective embrace. How could she ever go on without him? 

She couldn't. No, she could never affirm to leave his side. The brief questioning of him considering her more than a friend surged through her idyllic thoughts. His soft grasp clung to her like a second skin, as if being melded against her for eternity. Yes, she felt welcome within his demonic hold. The very sight was morbid, and yet, right. A life without him would not be life at all; she knew that. Reno could never compare to his need for her, their souls were the same. 

He lent his head upon her soft shoulder, gently nuzzling the exposed skin. His dark mane teased her smooth chin with chilling delights. God, he was so…wonderful. She almost moaned from his sensual contact. Good God, had he forgotten they were in the presence of others? Not to mention, people they knew? Cid would have a glorious time out of making their lives hell. Yes, she could see it now, she and Vincent making out in front of a family. Jolly good.

She quickly nudged his ribcage. However, her meager attempts to stop him furthered his opulent advance. God, Vincent could be an ass at times, a very nice ass that is. She tried to hold back the bottled sounds of pleasure, but failed. The questioning expressions she received made her face redden and sought shelter within his leather trench coat. 

Vincent shot the couple a glare not to question. Christ, it was bad enough he had embarrassed Yuffie, let alone, others making a mockery of it. Of course, she _did_ moan… He was not wrong about her explicit sound; yes, it was a moan. Gods, the waiting seemed almost too much. Ah yes, the sensual little vixen would be punished for torturing him like this. It was rather odd that he had not felt sentiment to anything like this until he met her. 

He could not decipher what happened in this scant of days, other than another need overrode his cautious actions. Yuffie brought out another part of him he had never known existed. And for that, she would pay. Ah yes, she would compensate for her audacity in making him fall completely in love with her…

Standing from his wife's side, Cid approached them with a half-smirk. "You two should get a room, you know? I'd appreciate my daughter not being corrupted at such a young age." He lightly chuckled from his jest. "I appreciate you coming to see us. Truly, you're very kind to stop by."

Vincent gently shook his hand in silent recognition. "It was no trouble, Cid. If you need us, I have my PHS."

The blonde slightly nodded and turned his icy attention to Yuffie. "Girl, you keep him in line for me. I cannot watch lover-boy all of the time."

"Cid!" she kicked his shin in fuming embarrassment. "Go to Hell and spawn demon children with Jenova! We all know you fantasized about her on the Highwind. I almost went insane hearing your constant moaning of the 'blue one'!" she chuckled before hiding behind her bemused guardian. 

"Still the same I see. You can forget my kind offer of heaving your sorry ass in my airship, girl."

Yuffie snickered from his mock-threat. "I'd rather roast in Hell than ride that accursed piece of junk again. Vincent's bike is much better than a rusted scrap of bolts that can barely fly!"

"Right…" he chortled with disbelief. "And I'm sure he adores you clinging to him for dear life as well?"

"Indeed. Vincent loves me grabbing him!" her expression grew stark. "Uh, I did _not_ mean that!"

"I'm sure you didn't! God, it's apparent you didn't mean _grabbing_ him in like manner."

Her face turned to a deeper shade of scarlet. God, this was hell. Before she could comment, Vincent whisked her into his arms and nodded a friendly good-bye to their perplexed friends. Her downcast-eyes focused upon the black buttons of his dark shirt, hoping to the gods he would not scold her. She felt him shift her chin to face him, his eyes void of expression. 

Yuffie felt the bile rise within her neck. God, he was pissed. Without thought, she began to apologize for her little jest with Cid. She did not realize it would be blown out of proportion. His crimson-eyes bore into her skin, setting her on fire. The sable-brows knitted together as if in deep contemplation. She knew he was angry; the silent response seemed to state the obvious. 

Yuffie closed her eyes, expecting to receive a piercing lecture. However, the laughter erupting from his chest brought shock to her cringing form. The glorious tone of his laughter made her soul quiver with a thousand burning sensations. Vincent Valentine was actually laughing at something that would seem humiliating to others? Isis, what was wrong with him?

"Vincent, are you all right?"

His jubilant expression did not need a verbal answer. With a quick sweep of his arms he gently shifted her close to his face. Yuffie could not help but absently stare into the bloodied depths of his eyes, his very soul shown throughout the ruby orbs with true gratification. He was happy with her. 

"That was what you would deem as humourous, is it not, my dear? And to think, you believed I was angry with you! It is quite enjoyable to return the joke!"

Yuffie punched his firm chest. "I hate you, Vincent Valentine! May you burn in Hell with Cid!"

"I'm sure you would enjoy seeing me in utter torment because of a jest, dearest. You would certainly be the one extracting the torture."

"No," she muttered slyly. "No, I would be the one driving a hot poker up your ass! I'm sure you would enjoy me doing that!"

Vincent leaned in, their lips barely an inch apart, and he, restlessly breathing upon her flawless face. Aw, the very beauty of her milk-toned skin made him ache to touch her. "I wouldn't be tormented any other way, angel. Even burning within the depths of Hell, I would be relieved just to hear your teasing voice."

"Vincent…" she murmured before being interrupted by Cid's mocking voice.

"Guys, can you please get a room! I can hear you with the door closed! Shera's actually doing better and you're making her ill with your teenaged fondling! For the love of God, go!"

Yuffie bit her lip as she felt Vincent tense. "Fine, Ciddy-poo, we'll go! But, don't expect us to be kind and drop by again!"

"I'm sure your presence will be greatly missed, brat." He ruffled her hair. "Shera said thanks for the gift, she'll always treasure it. I can't believe you gave that Summon up! But, thanks, for bringing her out of it. I know she was down and did not believe she would survive. You restored her faith and I am forever indebted."

"Oh, Cid," she tightly embraced the smiling pilot. "You're very welcome. I promise I'll visit you soon. Make sure Shera keeps that with her until she's fully well. It's sorta lucky."

The aging pilot briefly nodded and smiled with true appreciation. "I'll make sure she doesn't throw it in the toilet by accident. Behave yourself, kid." He turned his attention to her silent guardian. "Vincent, keep your hands to yourself! We all know you're curious!" He chuckled before cringing from his dark friend's admonishing glare. 

Yuffie giggled as she heard Cid lock the room door, Vincent certainly had a way with people. She mindlessly placed her head against his chest, the deepening roar of his heart made her shudder with unexplained elation. God, he was so nice.

Vincent carefully carried her to the bike and gently placed her in-between him and the controls. He tenderly pulled her against his chest and lightly nuzzled a shoulder. "Where to now, dear?" he randomly murmured. 

Yuffie groaned from his light ministrations. God, could he be any more enticing? With a breathless sigh, she whispered, "Wherever…you…are going, Vincent. That is where I want to be."

His heart ached with subtle desire. There was so much meaning behind her words and the tone of voice she applied. Ah yes, she meant more than just his sense of direction, she meant _staying_ with him. His soul melted from the sweet surrender of her apparent submission. This was paradise. Yes, she would soon know what it would be to stay with him. He could give her anything, as long as she settled for his flawed character. Gods, if she would give into her primal desires, she would realize this was right.

With that thought in mind, he gently traced a cheek over her bare shoulder. Her sense of style was indeed enticing. Her womanly class shown greatly through the elegant clothing and fashion she donned. He could not help but trace his fingers over the soft satin-like fabric. The myriad of blues melded into her top like a star-filled sky made her even more intriguing. God, she was so beautiful. 

"We still have a few days, Yuffie. Would you care to visit the City of the Ancients and pay our regards to Aerith? I'm sure you've not been there since Meteor. Would you like to go?"

Yuffie nuzzled his firm chest. "Yes," she murmured barely above a whisper. "It's as if you read my mind, Vincent. I have wanted to visit the Forgotten Capital for quite some time now."

Vincent gingerly smiled from her sweet acceptance. She was wonderful. He could not describe the emotion he felt when around her. Yes, Yuffie had painstakingly grown on him. He did not hide from the fact he loved her, nor that he would do anything for her. Yes, his angel would soon realize that being without her, would utterly destroy him. 

The very scent of her enthralled his animalistic senses. He knew she was the one. Lucrecia could never fill the void as Yuffie had. And for that, he refused to let her go. Even if he became an obsessive monster in the end, he would obtain her and the love she produced. His beastly heart beat with thundering reassurance of her requited love. All he had to do was wait. 

However, the process of patience was not one of his virtues. He deduced he would have to work on that. Well, at least his angel could help him through his incorrigible flaws. She was, of course, his answer. He could not be wrong about this. The indescribable feeling he experienced was true, unconditional love. And she; would notice her sentiments being the same. His heart and inner demons told him so.

_Author's Note: As promised, Chapter Fourteen. I actually had time to write! (Grins.) Hopefully, I'll have Chapter Fifteen up sometime soon. I must ponder upon how to approach it. I guess a repetitive song gets me through writing a chapter; it did for this one. ('Safe and Sound', by Sheryl Crow, lovely song!) Thank-you everyone who has taken time to read this thus far! I greatly appreciate your reviews, comments, etc! Truly, they have been quite motivating! ^_^ _

_Oh, and to the reviewer that asked if my name was related to the band, Kittie, it's actually not. I just thought the name was cute. Although, Brackish and Charlotte are indeed lovely songs! ^_^;_                


	15. And Thus, I Confessed My Soul

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own Final Fantasy Seven, characters, places, etc. All rights belong to Square and their respected owners._

The Flame of You… Chapter 15 

"Gawd, this blows," she muttered under her breath.

Her compatriot did not heed to her slight grumble, as he, himself was not in the greatest of moods. 

All day, the sky had shed a relentless downfall of rain, chilling every sensitive nerve within his foul being. It was not the incredible truth that he could have discomfort from the harsh elements; even monsters knew instinctual pain. 

The bloody orbs glared at the dirty worker with apparent disdain. What in the hell was the matter with humans these days? Did they not understand proper eidetic, or simply, to allow them passage? God, humanity could be the epitome of the world's downfall. No God's wonder his temper was on its edge. Dealing with cretins was indeed time consuming.  

"Sir," he murmured in a chilling, yet threatening tone. "I ask you again, allow us passage. You have no say over us," he glared ominously. 

The sneering digger rubbed his whiskered face with an oily hand. Mocking, "Aye, sir. But you see you _do_ have to answer to me. I do not permit civilians past this area; it's too dangerous. Besides, there's nothing there of importance." 

His piety was indeed growing very thin. This man would certainly be the second on his most hated list, of course after Hojo and Reno respectively. He noticed the ogling glance he cast to his love, his mate. How dare he! A lowlife such as this scum held merit to being categorized with parasites. No one had the entitlement to glance upon his intended. The very idea made his inhuman blood boil.

With a jagged whisper, Vincent uttered within his newly deemed foe's ear, "Do not make me regret something within the spur of the moment. You would not approve of a monster ending your pitiful existence with a single whim of my conscious mind. Allow us passage, old man, before I lose my patience."

The rugged man felt the sense of truth within his threatening words; this man would murder him. It was not a question as to how or why the intent glare alone, gave it away. The lovely lady beside him had to be out of her bloody mind as to tie herself with something that looked like a crazed monster. God, his very eyes scared the royal hell of him. Perhaps, he should not have given her that look of interest; her demon obviously caught the gesture and considered his death sentence.

Yes, there was something about this 'thing' that must have intrigued this girl, seeing as she lovingly placed a delicate hand within his boorish appendage, if it could even be called such. How could she stand the presence of this 'thing'? Good God, she must be in love or extremely insane. He debated the latter proved more efficient. Of course, that brief look of submission within his murderous-eyes proved a fleck of humanity within this odious creature. Oh yes, even he, could tell this foul animal held this girl highly within his beastly heart. He had to.

Closing his dark-eyes, he initiated a slight nod. "It appears that I cannot stop you and the lady. However, I cannot promise our aid should you find yourself in a bind. My team has not scouted the entire area. I know a certain spiky-headed fellow with a buxom beauty and a strange lion-creature went through here searching for a girl, they never returned afterward."

Vincent nodded with slim appreciation. Perhaps, humans could be reasonable individuals after all. Hefting Yuffie in a protective embrace, he trudged past the perplexed excavation boss, leaving only the scent of lavender and mixed cologne. Strange concoction indeed. Of course, this was not his matter to concern himself with. He was after all, merely a digger.

****             

Yuffie subtly nuzzled his broad shoulder; the light scent of him enticed her. Ah yes, Vincent was truly a man that could even charm something as horrid as her. Even before they separated to begin anew, she had always felt some sort of sentience toward this dark man. Be it his mysterious presence or the sorrowful soul within, she had always pitied him.

He did not want her pity. She realized Vincent was not one that wished for the sympathy of others. His beleaguered state pleaded for more than her kind comfort. No, he wanted _something_ more than her soulful care, his eyes proved as much. 

Ah, the bloody orbs that entranced its victims with lusting appeal. Some however, disdained to gaze within the crimson depths and see what lay beyond his abnormal guise, she could see his soul. And that, did more than draw her to his dangerous flame, it consumed her. Every element that made her being, burned within him. She had never felt so different, so complete. The very thought of it did not seem to have meaning. It was as if she placed a trusting hand in his and leapt to her impending death. The freedom and ostensible promise he gave kept her disquiet-eyes open.

With Vincent, she was not afraid anymore. Not only of self-conscious thoughts, but also, everything that created the uncomfortable feeling that rose within her tiny form. It was as if he chased away her nightmares, forever locking them within the bowels of the earth. This creature was not what he seemed. His demonic appearance did not frighten her. Actually, she could not see a monster but a man. Vincent was wrong to call himself a demon when he was far from being one. 

Would a monster show compassion? Would a demon sacrifice its time to an insignificant girl? She believed not. No, he was not a demon. Even if she were the only one to see him as such, that was all he needed. She knew he was not happy. Well, that was before he unexpectedly met her. She lightened his shadowed world, made him smile, laugh with true emotion. Vincent was happy. Even though he did not show it all of the time, she knew a level of darkness faded from his despondent form. 

A light nudge shattered her thoughts. Looking up, she noticed a light smile traced with mirthful intrigue. "What were you thinking, angel?" he asked softly, his voice holding slight curiosity. 

"Nothing really, just that I'm happy I guess." 

Vincent felt a light sigh escape her, he also feeling the same peace. Yes, he knew she wasn't lying, but she was certainly thinking on more than being happy. Perhaps, she was pondering upon him, he could only hope. 

Hope was something he had lost long ago and never believed he would have again. Every fleck of optimism he obtained, faded when his beloved creator placed him into the hell that was now his life. The thirty-year nightmare went beyond his suspended slumber, it continued until now. For over a week, he had a release from his unending pain. This fraction of days had returned his faith in full and the desire to continue with whatever was left of his life. A life with a content feeling of knowing there were brighter days, a life where he could love again, a life with her.

Yuffie. His Yuffie. The angel that delivered him from his unrelenting hell. She had brought release from his chained torture. How could he ever repay her kindness? He knew. Oh yes, he knew exactly how to reimburse her selfless benevolence. He would give her everything she desired. If only, she would accept his offer. She would. She had to. He could not handle her refusal. It was too late for her to back-out and leave him in the darkness. He needed her.

A small sense of trepidation pulsed through his inhuman veins. She was his compass, his light. He would be forever lost without her kind companionship. He knew this pining was rather unlike him. Of course, people changed. He could change like others had, live a life of semi-normalcy. Even monsters could shed their skins and evolve into something else. Whether it being a horrid appearance, or an ethereal apparition, they too, could amend themselves into something other than what they appeared to be.

He had already shown her his attempt to become someone of merit. Or, at least, something she could bear to be around. Now, if she only conceded into what other details he wished to share with her. Could she accept him for everything he was, his past, his beastly form, everything? He would not ponder upon the negative outcome. 

Decide. He could not put this inevitable confession off much longer. He needed to tell her, be honest with her, and he would. By the gods, he would spill every questioning detail out to her. His chances of her acceptance were slim, but he had to try, if not, he would no better than Reno. Well, except for the fact he loved her with his entire heart. And that weighted beyond being a selfish bastard she had claimed to love.

His soul ached to have her consent. He needed an answer and he would soon have one. Whether it be the one he desired or not, she would know his feelings for her. And that was certainly not something to play with. He knew this fluttery feeling was true, untainted love. How could it not be when everything he knew and understood collapsed within his sane mind? The only thing that seemed true was in his arms, and he, refusing to let go. Oh yes, she would soon come to terms with his impractical love. Because, it was certainly as hell not hate.

His divided attention caught view of the shell house within the distance. Yes, the lake. That was where Cloud had sorrowfully laid Aerith to eternal rest. The silly thoughts of her revival seemed hopeless and idealistic. The flower merchant's fate had lain with her murderer long before either came into existence. He was not a firm believer in changed destinies. However, he could see a slim possibility of truth within it. It, of course, happened to him. 

He felt Yuffie shift within his grasp when passing the pristine pond. The slight tension could be felt within their nerves; their friend's presence was innately noticed, even if, it were only a whisper upon the cool waters of the Ancient pool. This place was sacred.

It was not hard to notice the slight disturbance in the wind. Well, to his enhanced senses anyway. Vincent had never considered himself to be much of a religious man, nor a firm believer within the paranormal. The atheistic world had made his past beliefs rather hard to obtain loyal faith. Actually, he had not believed in much of anything until being kindly interrupted from his restless sleep. Thank whatever force gave Cloud the initiative to trespass into the insidious depths of the mansion's dark basement.

After Meteor, he returned with the desire to burn the dilapidated mansion to cinders. However, something inside of his damned soul stopped him from striking the idle match. The slight sense of beckoning echoed throughout his tattered mind, pleading for him to enter. Yes, the darkness enveloped him the moment he stepped through the worn threshold.

The shadows he had expected to see were there. Everything within the ominous household wreaked of past memories for him. Never in his life, had he felt a sense of despondency, his humane existence ended within the chilling halls of this purgatory. There was no escape from this hell he had unwillingly bound himself to. Even after Cloud and the others released him from the impenetrable chains, he still returned for more unending pain. 

Of course, he altered the hell he had been imprisoned in to something semi-livable. He wouldn't have remodeled had it not been from the silly cause that came to mind. He knew it to be rather insightful to tell anyone that within the darkness of the mansion held one small beam of light. The odd thing only being no light remained within the darkened sky. He had thought it to be another monster at first. Much to his avail, it wasn't.

He could not explain the small transcendence between himself the slant of light. His small amusement melted as the tiny ray faded within the darkness, leaving only the remnants of it being there. Was it a god, or perhaps his former beloved, he would never know. Did it matter anyway? 

No, it didn't. He had finally put it behind him, or so he prayed. He was such a fool to dwell upon the past. One could not alter what had already occurred; he understood that. However, he could change the probable future. A future where two people lost and just as lonely could find solace in one another. He knew it was rather petty of him to smile from such giddy beliefs. God, he was a man for crying out loud. And yet, he enjoyed changing his austere attitude to one of a hopeless romantic. Well, for Yuffie anyway.

His dark heart reveled within her happiness; fully knowing he was partially the cause. He never acted happy around the others. No one had ever caused a smile to flash across his leathery-lips as she had. This seraph he carried, had the power to pacify and overpower his unyielding darkness. She had cast part of his shadowed exterior away. Even now, she made his heart quiver with impending desire to become something like her, something pure. 

Ah yes, the very cloud lifted from his tainted heart and filled with an alien feeling. The sentiment was too precious to sacrifice. Even Lucrecia could never fill this gap as this tiny Shinobi had. Shinobi. The symbolic name all honoured ninjas within the Wutainese culture bore with unfaltering pride. Oh yes, even this tiny nymph of a girl held dignity for her family and land. Why should she not? It was better than having no home to return to. The dormant town of Nibelheim held no ties to him, he wasn't even from the region. Even in that respect, he was an outsider. 

Of course, he did come from somewhere; all things have a beginning. The trivial notion of spontaneous generation was certainly out of the question. He had wished to forget about his shameful introduction to this world. How could she begin to understand what lay beneath the surface of his complex life? She would have to. Yuffie was too strong to allow his past existence addle her brave soul.     

With a serrated sigh, he carefully carried her past the soothing pond, trespassing upon the crystalline staircase that Nanaki had spoken of. It was rather odd to see the steps constructed from pure crystal; the Cetran race was certainly ahead of their time. 

Through his cautious steps, the gunman made their descent to the revered sight when the flower girl drew her last breath. Vincent could barely sustain his beloved's actions when seeing the grand white-marble altar tainted with battle-worn residue. Oh yes, even the foul plague had left her mark upon this sacred place. The remnants of the blue life-flow stained the sanctified steps with an ominous reminder that a dear friend unknowingly sacrificed her life in order to save theirs. Aerith was truly a martyr. 

It had been a little over a year since their last visit, but the fresh memories of sorrow were forever imprinted within their minds. A statue within the marble-esque altar held Aerith's final pose before falling to the bloodless blade of Sephiroth. Yes, the grey effigy held the soulful smile only she could capture. Cloud had personally constructed the statue from memory, revering their esteemed memoriam for the dead Ancient. Every detail captured the flower girl in a frozen pose, her essence and spirit silently screaming from the shaded marble. She was timeless.

Just as the girl beside of him. The thoughtful gaze she cast made his soul mourn for her sadness. If only, he could take away her pain. His angel should not be troubled with heartache; he would not allow it. Yuffie was too precious to endure such agony as he had. No, she would never stumble upon the anguish he had bore for over half of his damned life. By the gods, he would not allow it.         

His dark reflection was abruptly interrupted by Yuffie's sudden repellent. She wriggled free from his protective hold and glanced at him with what appeared to be tears. The mere thought of rejection burnt his soul. Shiva, it was such a stupid mistake to bring her here. He mentally cursed himself for breaching the idea to have an excuse to be alone once again. Gods, could he not do anything right?

She cast him a somber look, the epitome of her mourning tore at his demonic heart. No, she did not turn from him in disgust, her cerulean-eyes still held their vacant glint of life. Of course, it was in a sense, his fault. Had he stopped Lucrecia and Hojo's cruel experiments, then Aerith might still reside among the living. On the other hand, the possibility of meeting Yuffie would be impossible. Damn him for being so selfish.

His companion said nothing as she hesitantly proceeded toward the silent altar, her eyes never leaving him. The defensive intuition pulsed through his dead veins, as if urging him to pull her away from an invisible enemy. He knew she would break the moment she graced the silent scene with her presence. The undesired wish to see tears stain her cheeks troubled the beast inside of him. No, he could not bear her to shed the saltine drops that made his heart ache. 

A solitary drop fell from an eye as she tore her gaze from Vincent to the altar. So, this was where her dear friend sacrificed her life and for what? The world? Good God, had she not, the possibility of her standing here was thin. Deep down she sincerely commended her brave friend for such nobility. She inwardly regretted her selfish actions; the disrespect of having someone and her friend losing her life was certainly     cruel. She wasn't even sure he felt the same way.

Oh yes, Aerith had tried to win Cloud's heart on their mad quest. It was a shame she did not realize Cloud did not even know who he actually was. The poor idiot had believed him self to be a dead man and convinced others of his illusive tales. She could fairly smile that Aerith had partially broken the icy shield around his heart he had created. However, it was Tifa who finally overrode his barricade and rescued Cloud from himself. No wonder Aerith never returned, she did not need to. Why mourn when subtly realizing her friend had found peace?

For so long, Yuffie had mourned Aerith's passing, to the point of hallucination. She never confessed her wild imaginings to anyone, even Tifa. Some things were made to stay hidden within the hearts of those who carry such pain. She never found it important to tell anyone that she imagined her friend comforting her the first time Reno left. It was of course, her subconscious imagination. 

She felt warm arms encircle her waist and a light breath gracing her bare neck. Her oceanic-eyes closed halfway, feeling him lightly caress one of her cheeks with his. God, Vincent had a knack for comforting when she needed it most. It was as if he read her conflicting mind. But, that was impractical, right? 

Vincent was many things, but a mind reader? Impossible, or was it? Perhaps, his demons had the ability and he never shared the information. Sure, he was never known to hide secrets from anyone, well nothing important anyway. His past, however, intrigued her. The slight sense of curiosity filled her to the point of bluntly asking him. Of course, that would represent itself as rude and she was certainly far from being the annoying teenager others had branded her as.

Her displaced thoughts touched upon another subject she had been meaning to discuss. The ring. Ah yes, the 'gift' she had bought for him out of appreciation. She had wanted to give it to him the day she purchased it, but something had stopped her. The sense of waiting reigned over her grateful intentions and thus, until this moment, she prolonged her gratitude. 

Gently sighing, Yuffie placed her hand her pant's pocket and grasped the tiny band. It was now or never. She summoned all of her courage and murmured, "Vincent, I have to tell you something."

"Yuffie, I'm sorry for bringing you here. I should-" he stuttered before she calmly placed a hands to his sorrowful-lips.

"Is that what you think is wrong, Vincent? You worry too much at times!" she gently smiled noticing his relief. "I'm glad you brought me here. Now, I have something for you."

Vincent eyed her with a fleck of curiosity. "Something for me? Yuffie, just your company is all I need. You did not have to-"

"Shh, I wanted to. Besides, I have been meaning to give this to you since Kalm." She murmured, holding the ring in her palm. "I hope you like it, Vincent. I wasn't certain if it was your taste."

He tenderly clasped her hand with his and smiled. "Whatever you have taken the time to give me, I will certainly treasure it."

Yuffie opened her palm and placed the silver band on his right ring finger. "It was a Wutainese general's from what I understand. It's very old, possibly belonging to a great lineage from long ago." She beamed proudly. Her fleeting grin abruptly melted when she noticed his concentrating gaze. He did not like it. Farore, how could she be so dense as to hope he would like something she had picked out? "I'm sorry. I should not have got it for you."

The former Turk wiped a warm tear from her eye. "Do not think that, my dear. It's just I never would have imagined seeing this ring again…"

A russet-brow suddenly rose. "What do you mean? Only someone Wutainese would be able to distinguish this ring as being part of their culture. Unless, you're very smart and read a lot about other countries."

Vincent fingered the ring thoughtfully and gently sat himself upon the stone floor. His human hand enclosed around hers and silently beckoned her to sit beside of him. His heart pounded heavily against his chest. God, his dreaded confession had finally come at last. Now, she would know who he was before having the pleasure of showing his hideous guise. He feared to see the look of disgust upon her face, but he would at least have the decency to be honest with her. 

"Yuffie," he quietly whispered. "There are a few things you should know, things you need to know. Please, allow me to explain this. I have needed to tell you for some time. Now seems to be the perfect time as any."

He hesitated for a moment, waiting for her silent consent to listen. Her cerulean orbs held his attention as he finally found the courage to speak. "You were half right about this ring. It did belong to a general but also a lord." He cast his red irises to the cooling waters. "There was once another family that resided within the sun-touched valleys of Wutai. 

This lineage was known as the Yoshijirou line. Great warriors and technological advancements derived from them. For centuries, the Yoshijirou reigned peacefully with another family, the Kisaragi. However, all things must come to an end and as a result, did their alliance. The innate desire of power plagued the minds of both families, thus corrupting them into a wretched feud. Allied friends turned to untrustworthy enemies, spreading conflict and hatred across the land. The future shame they reflected upon Wutai still remains unsaid. 

Their feud had reached a new climax when two members of the Kisaragi line murdered their adversary's spouse. This period was known as the Yoshijirou campaign. For years, members of both houses fought and made one lesser to the other's side. Paupers and merchants could only watch in horror as both leaders battled for superior dominance. Civil wars spread like a raging fire, fueled with the burning aspiration of putting an end to their enemy's line forever. 

Both families were not only known for physical combat, but also magical attacks. The myth of each family acquiring a god-like orb to summon has been handed down orally for centuries. It was deduced that the gods bestowed opposite entities to each household. Yoshijirou received the infamous, reviving Phoenix. The fiery properties and restoration skills opposed the watery deity of the Kisaragi. The Summon you gave Shera needs no glorious introduction. However, both lines loathed each other for attaining such power. This jealously was one of the main reasons the feud began. 

To prevent a bloody battle for the Summons, the Yoshijirou's oldest son sacrificed Phoenix, praying it would end their senseless grudge. Regrettably, it didn't.  

As the years passed, the number of relatives became less. Neighbouring families refused to intermarry with either side. It was said the peoples' vengeance was to see both families fade from their corrupted land; hoping peace would once more be restored to Wutai. If only, it were truly so." Vincent rubbed his temples with the brass claw.

He claret-eyes gently examined her with apparent anxiety. The remote questioning within the placid orbs made his heart burn with trepidation. She would hate him for this; he knew it. "You seem to have questions, my dear. I understand you wonder why I am explaining this, when it seems unimportant. However it is and I shall rationalize why."

Vincent did not wait for a countering comment. He knew she silently urged him to continue. With a jagged sigh, he murmured, "Where was I? Ah yes, the destruction of both lines. The commoner's plan did not work to their benefit. Instead, they began to place their faith upon on of the last remaining members of the Yoshijirou line. His name was Akira Yoshijirou, a harsh man with a stern sense of justice. His motives and ideologies of leadership won the hearts of many. 

He launched a seven-year campaign against the abominable Kisaragi lord, Yamato." He eyed her with an expressionless gaze. "Your grandfather, Yuffie.

The fathers of both houses fought in the Shao-kin form of martial arts. It was demanded that all be tutored within this style of self-defense. The deadly dispute between them seemed to last for hours, when in reality, it transpired for only a few minutes. Yoshijirou was on the verge of victory until Kisaragi pulled a tiny dagger from his robe and stabbed him. 

Nothing could be done for the fallen lord; Kisaragi became the final victor in the end. All remnants of the Yoshijirou line were mainly comprised of fading memories. Their grave markers only remembered the members of the illustrious household, until the new lord had them exhumed and cast into the sea. He found it a just punishment and disgrace to a dead line. Well, almost dead, anyway.

One survivor from the Yashijirou sadly watched their relatives and ancestors' resting corpses be shamefully tossed into the sea. The Kisaragi's certainty to completely wipe out the Yoshijirou line was obsolete. The remaining members united all families within Wutai by marriage. Thus, ensuing the end of the once-proud Yoshijirou."

Yuffie gazed into his saddened-eyes with utter concern. What compelled him to speak of a history that did not involve him? How could he know about her family's past conflicts with others? And how in the hell did he find out about that other family? In truth, Vincent was beginning to frighten her. He knew things that were kept secret, hidden from the world. Her docile-eyes watched him absently stroke the ring with obvious intrigue. There was something about that band that connected him to this story. 

"Vincent, how do you know all of this? How could you possibly learn about things the Wutainese have hidden for years? _No one_ knows about my family's feud with the Yoshijirou. The remaining history of them is long since gone. That relative you spoke of, he's dead from what father said."

"And how do you know that, Yuffie? Did he tell you that?" Vincent's somber tone melted to one of indifference. 

"He's never spoken of it to me, well, personally anyway. I had overheard him talking about it one night with Gorki and Staniv. It was a random mention until both of them began to shout at him to shut-up. It was as if he even mentioned them, it would bring a plague on us, or something. I don't even get why you're so concerned about this, Vincent. It has nothing to do with you."

He turned to her from silent shame. "Yes, it does," he muttered under his breath, the disgrace reigning heavily upon his tone. "It has _everything _to do with me, Yuffie."

The morose statement he uttered, mutely hit her in the gut. The impossible knowledge, the sudden reaction to the ring, his reluctance to use the Phoenix Summon on their journey, all of it began to thread itself together in an ironic tapestry of secrecy. Shiva, she almost dreaded to know the outcome. 

With her last ounce of courage, she placed a comforting hand upon a slumped shoulder; the soulful look he gave made her heart shatter. He was on the bloody verge of tears, and she, could not but help to join him in his silent pain. She felt his shuddering arms encircle her with hesitation. Gods, he was so ashamed, but of what? Was he afraid she would hate him? She could never bring herself to do so.

"Vincent, it's all right. If you do not wish to discuss it, I will not press further."

He silently reveled within her sincere comfort. He could only wish to stop at this point, but she had to know. "I want to finish this, Yuffie. Please, listen to the rest of it." 

His beastly heart could feel the concerned questioning his love obtained. God, help him get through this. With an aching mind, he regrettably continued. "The surviving Yoshijirou, angered and shamed, vowed to make the Kisaragi suffer. The damned teenager did not realize his pointless anger until too late. Already, his adversary's line had reconstructed the Wutainese Empire; their lavish taste seemed fitting during that tedious era. 

There was nothing he could do to avenge his family. The Yoshijirou's fate had long been sealed. However, revenge seems to see no reason when coming to the inevitable truth of defeat. The troubled youth had lost everything after his father fell, leaving him nothing but a ruined name, or so it seemed. Even though, the Yoshijirou had been defeated, their wealth landed in the lap of the last descendent. Of course, riches were not of importance to the grieving son, only retribution filled his soulless need for absolution.

He had tried to raise an army against the Kisaragi. It was rather droll how the new lord swiped this disturbed teenager away like an annoying insect. Everyone within Wutai deemed him an outcast, akin to a bastard son of a well-known whore. Nothing would change his family's fate and thus, he decided to escape from this hell that had once been his beloved home. 

Wutai soon forgot their insignificant threat like a case of terrible sickness. This survivor's name was Kafei Yoshijirou, only child of Akira Yoshijirou, and destined lord of this faded line." 

Yuffie's icy-eyes melted to warmed spheres of true apprehension. He appeared to be so desolate when discussing the fate of this dead man. Did he not realize this last descendent was no longer in existence? Good God, he needed to stop fretting over other peoples' lives and live his own. 

With a rough sigh, she gently exerted her grasp upon his metal forearm a little more, her smooth cheek stroking the cool exterior. "Kafei Yoshijirou is dead, Vincent. There has been no trace of him for years. Even my father made the comment of this guy, saying he was out of his damn mind most of the time. It was only revenge he was after, even to the point of trying to murder him and my grandfather. My father said he left in anger because of Wutai shaming him and vowed he would return to make them regret everything they had done to him."

Vincent's bloodstained-eyes held a new glow, one ominous and interrogative. "Is that what he told you, Yuffie? He knows nothing about Kafei Yoshijirou since he was the same damn age as he." He growled with apparent disdain. "Kafei left to get away from his past and the shame the Kisaragi had dealt. There were thoughts of payback but none were ever enforced, my dear."

"How do you know that? Have you talked to him? Ridiculous! You cannot even know about this!" she shook her head in denial. The impending revelation echoed the truth within the recesses of her confused mind. 

His faceless expression held nothing to her outburst. Shifting his apprehensive-eyes to hers, he muttered, "You're right, a person not from that region could never obtain such knowledge. But on the other hand, one from there would." He hesitated for a moment, noticing her confused glare. God, the climatic truth had finally come. "I understand to this point I have confused, mystified, and frightened you, Yuffie. Everything I have mentioned is the unbiased truth of Wutai's bloody past and someone such as myself should not know. But…I do because…" he exhaled a jagged sigh before finding the nerve to continue, "I am…Kafei Yoshijirou, Yuffie."

Yuffie watched him bend his head in apparent shame. Gods, this was not true. She had expected his past to be dark and mysterious, but never this. Vincent could not be this horrid name he spoke of. A Kisaragi had always loathed the Yoshijirou, and now, Vincent said he was one of them? How in hell did he expect her to believe this? 

"Impossible. Kafei Yoshijirou disappeared over thirty-years ago. You would have to be at least fifty-something…oh my God…" she mumbled under her breath. 

Everything. Everything added up, his unknown wealth, the truthful story, his reaction to the ring, even the slight possibility of him actually being…shit. This could not be! Vincent never said he was Wutainese, even though, she could now see several distinctions of him being so. Gods, how could she have been so blind? The slight revulsion of her stupidity pulsed through her being. Vincent was her enemy, how ironic. 

"You detest me now," he muttered in a somber tone. "I'm sorry to have hidden this from you, I knew your reaction would relate to one as this." Vincent rubbed his fiery-eyes in a rough manner. "This ring. Funny how my father lost it in battle and then it returning to my possession from the hands of my family's hailed enemy."

His soul ached with sheer desire to end his suffering. He knew she would hate him because of this, because of who he was. He could never change the name that had damned him in society, nor, the fact of altering his monstrous history. The Yoshijirou would forever be unfortunate to suffer. 

With hesitation, he murmured, "I changed my name because of the reputation my family held. I wanted no part to remember my past and thus, made a new alias, Vincent Valentine. You, of course, most likely found it silly. It, at least, shielded me from the impending humiliation of others." Vincent enclosed the metallic appendage around an ivory hand, his gaze pleading for her forgiveness. "I'm sorry for hiding this from you. You deserved to know everything because I did not wish to keep anything from you. Even if it meant you despising me in the end."

Yuffie tightened her grasp around his metallic arm; the cold touch gently sent pulsing waves of exultation throughout her soul. How could she hate him? He was everything she wanted. And now, he had shed his secrets and past to her, knowing she may hate him in the end. Her father was so wrong about Vincent, or rather Kafei. "Vincent, I do not despise you." She spoke softly under her sweet breath. "I don't care about your name or you past. I'm only concerned with _who_ you are now. I could never hate you because…" she hesitated. She would soon have to shed a few confessions as well. "I care for you too much to allow some stupid feud come between us."

Odin, he could almost swear he felt his heart burst the moment she accepted his confession. The revelations of his past had collided with a possible future; she was indeed different from the other Kisaragi and he, inactive of his vengeful duties. His cold heart warmed from her welcoming touch, knowing she spoke the truth of her indifference. Now, if only, she could accept his offer. From the looks of it, that possibility seemed even more positive with each passing moment. 

Nuzzling a cheek, he whispered, "I could never hurt you, Yuffie. If I wanted to, I would have long ago. I don't care about revenge or returning the Yoshijirou back to power. It seems, my family line has long since passed its glorious time of reign and I could care less. Thank-you for the ring, my angel, I shall always cherish it."

Yuffie nestled his firm chest with her smooth face. "I'm glad because I thought you hated it at first! I mentally kicked myself thinking you abhorred it!"

"Abhor? I think the correct word is adore, angel." He pulled her against him with a pleasing manner. "I adore this ring, as I adore you."

Her heart pulsed with sheer elation from his sensual voice. Gods, could he be even more enticing? Let's see, tall, dark, extremely handsome, check. Family enemy that adores you would certainly go well with an aging paternal unit. She smirked from the latter thought. Yes, Vincent emphatically fit everything within the 'bad boy' category, and he was hers. If only, he would accept a scrawny thing like her self. Could he love a descendent that caused him to lose everything? It almost sounded like an infamous tale of tragic love.

"Vincent, it is I who should apologize for my family's cruel actions. They should have never done that to your family."

With leathery fingers, Vincent gently caressed a cool cheek. "I don't care about it anymore. My family was everything the Kisaragi portrayed them as. I am shamed either way, my dear. It does not matter to me now. All I want from life is to find someone who will accept me for the monster I am and possibly settle down. God knows I've needed to for so long."

Yuffie smiled and teased a single lock of ebon-hair. Vincent watched her with intrigue; the mirthful interest gleamed within his burning-eyes. Without thinking, he pulled her under him and began to tickle her. The fetal attempts to thwart him off deemed impossible. Her beloved guardian was indeed the man she considered spending the rest of her days with. Juno, he was everything she wanted. 

"You enjoy messing my hair up, don't you?" he quirked his head in apparent pleasure. "Perhaps, I should ruffle that nicely brushed style of yours!" 

"You do and I'll so kick your cute ass!"

"Really now? And how would you do that, angel? I know every form of attack!"

"Ha! Well, how about this one!" she winked mischievously and pulled a strand of hair. In his apparent shock, Yuffie tackled his human arm, knocking it off balance, thus freeing herself from his dominating hold. Before she could make a snide remark, Vincent unexpectedly pulled her back in a locked hold. "Damn it!" she groaned in a jagged tone.

"Damn what?" Vincent countered, a sly grin tracing his pallid-lips. 

"Go to hell, Vincent! May demons stab you in the ass with pencils!"

"I believe we've already had this conversation before. And I would rather have you torturing me with your pencils than a demon. The pleasure would certainly be yours and…mine." He huskily whispered. 

"I'd like that, Vincent. If I were in hell screaming my head off, would you be holding my hand there?"  

Vincent teased her neck with a cheek. "Always," he murmured under his breath. "Always, my lady Kisaragi."

Both embraced each other in like comfort, the holy citadel gleaming with apparent consent. The grey figure beside of them seemed to smile in a perceptible blessing as a small droplet fell from a stony-eye. Of course, it was merely the morning dew. 

****

"What the fucking hell!" 

"Reno! What's wrong?" Elena burst through the conjoined door; her russet-eyes stared at him with obvious fright.

Bed-raddled, upset, and very confused, Reno glared at his concerned friend with dissuaded-eyes, the sweat running across his gaunt cheeks. "Nothing, Elle, go back to your room."

Elena shook her tiny flaxen mop and approached him with hesitant bravery. She knew he eyed her with disgust, the feral warning to back off danced with the Mako orbs. "I'm not," she answered in a mousy voice. 

A fiery-brow rose in discerned wonderment, the look of indifference made her slightly shiver. Yes, this man held the prominent aspect of torture within his cool-eyes, the beckoning aura enticed her to bask into their fiery hold and be consumed within them. Such thoughts were indeed suicidal, not to mention ludicrous and downright insane. Gods, metaphorical flames? Reno more than a man? What else could her whacked mind conjure up? 

"You're brave, Elle, very brave." He muttered in an indiscreet tone, the sarcasm dripping heavily from his chapped-lips. "You were always one to not back off from a situation."

"Reno," she broached adding another courageous step to the perched form. "I want to help you."

Raising a burning-brow, he questioned, "You want to help me? You really wish to help me, Elena?"

Elena faintly smiled. Perhaps, he would accept her sincere wish of aid. Her soul brimmed from the thought of making his cavalier smile return to his vacant lips. "Yes, Reno, that's why I came."

"Then get the hell out! I do not need you babying me, Elena! God knows I have enough of your pity already! I'm drowning in a sea of tears you shed for no reason. You cannot understand anything concerning my life. Only _she_ could see me for who I really am and that is all the comfort I need."

Angered, exhilarated, but mostly hurt, Elena conceded from his fuming side. She could not reach him. He was so blind not to see this figment of desire he had constructed into flawed love had deplorably torn his reasoning apart. Gone was the semi-thoughtful man she had admired during her Turk days. All that remained was this beleaguered form, an animal wounded from personal torment. 

Did he not see what this loveless pursuit was doing to him? Could he not find fault within this apparition of love? God in Heaven, this lie had robbed the man she had once held so much respect for. This coddled form of self-pity ached for completion, and she, wishing to give it. Unfortunately, her chances of making him see reason were impossible. The imperfect angel of his illustrious eye had his full attention. And for that, she loathed the simpleminded ninja.

The little brat would not hurt him again. No, not when she constantly tried to change who he was. How could such a bitch desire to change everything about someone because they hated their actions? Yes, the Wutainese heiress was nothing more than a pity-lusting little horror that reined her terror upon the world. She was no better than one of Vincent's horrid creatures. 

Now, that would be enticing to see the little bitch tie her-self down with a demon that would put her in place. Ah yes, the image of Yuffie breaking under the will of a demonic husband enticed her mind. She did not deserve such intrigue that Reno emitted. There was no feasible way in hell she could see the insignificant lady making her troubled friend happy. And by the gods, she would not allow her to try.

Biting her moistened lip, she shook her blonde mane in defiance. "I refuse to allow you to shut me out like this."

A semi-interested smile traced his lips. Eyeing her as a tiger would its unfortunate prey, he goaded, "Shut you out? Is that what I do to you?" the smirk faded from his playful tone. "Yes, brave little Elena Barton telling a worthless creature in front of her what to do! You're a fool of a girl, Elle. If you value your life, leave now."

Obstinate, Elena stood her ground, the impending anger raged heavily against her failing nerves. Snorting, she moved forward, "Arrogant to the last? I thought you were more than a whiny child. I believed you to be someone who should be respected, revered. But now I realize, you're nothing more than a pitiless drunkard, you're no better than…her."

Alas, she realized her mistake too late. The damage was done as she felt the consequences of wiling the dormant beast. Gods, she had not realized her disdainful opinion could cause such conflict. Mentioning Yuffie apparently struck a nerve within his besotted mind. Indeed, her fateful error would be her unfortunate undoing. 

Waiting for his clenched fist to come in contact with her, she abruptly shut her eyes. Her berated mind waited for the harsh impact of disciplining her insidious tongue, but much to her dismay, nothing came. The hesitation of seeing why brought forth a new fear within her tiny form. Why had he not hit her? By the gods, why did he not reflect his anger upon her, since she was at fault for his newfound misery? Christ, the man she respected was certainly out of his mind.

"Elena, look at me."

Chocolate-eyes stared into painful aqua-plated ones; the slight sense of pity enthralled her once more. She read the apparent torment within the Mako-enhanced orbs and slightly moved closer to his looming form. She felt the light touch of his rough hands upon her narrow shoulders as her tiny floral robe fell from them. The minor feeling of ineptness made her faintly shiver, the gentle contact distilling her last barrier of control.

"Elena, look at me," he murmured once more, the pain still present.

Her timid obedience created a new sense within her broken mind. Her uncertain glance made her feel uncomfortable when staring into his intense-eyes. It was as if she could drown within the very pools of the Lifestream and never wish for rescue. Her imminent doom was sealed the moment she locked eyes with his. Siren, if she did not avert her gaze elsewhere, she could never muster the courage to complete her objective of helping him and thus, fall into his apathetic design.

"I will not be tortured by you, Reno. I have only come to help you. And I see, that my kind intentions are not needed. I shall see myself to the door."

"Goodnight, Elena." He muttered.

She noticed the lack of emotion within his dry tone. God, this man could be such a self-asserted asshole at times. She pasted a fake smile upon her supple lips and nodded. "And to you, Reno." 

Turning halfway, she added, "I _do_ hope your loyal love comes to you as you anticipate. It would be a shame she disappointed you. Sweet dreams, Reno."

The oaken door shut with a curt semblance of resentment. Ah yes, Elena was angry. And why shouldn't she be when he nearly slapped her? Indeed, he had come close, very close, to imprinting his anger across a silken cheek. Praise Odin, he had found control in time. Had he inflicted a fleck of pain upon her, he would have cut his damned hand off. It was merely a stupid dream.

Why had he been so upset with her in the first place? All she wished to do was help him. Of course… Yuffie. Elena had been a fool to slander his love in such a way. Jesú, you'd think his nerves were not troubled enough and then becoming addled by an insignificant comment. Elena had hit below the belt when she added her rash criticism. What did she know anyway?

She had only known them for what, a year now? Christ, she had previously signed on as a Turk before all hell broke loose, thus ending their glorious empire. The poor blonde had fallen for a man who did not even acknowledge her existence until too late. Her entire world crashed down around her, as did his. At least, they had one thing in common, painful love.

However, Elena did not understand the concept of his need for Yuffie. She was everything that brought out the best in him. Without her overpowering purity, he would forever sink within the bowels of dissolution, forever locked in an eternity of utter torment. Yes, his young friend would soon see how much she had changed him. Not because she wished him to, but he also, wishing to be the man he knew himself to be.

Yuffie had accomplished his return to light thus far. But now, he needed to make the rest of this journey on his own. And he would. By the gods, he would or else, he would die trying. Failing the angelic apparition that saved him from himself was not on his agenda. 

Reno had failed everything else within his torn life, but he wouldn't her. She was the last chance for true happiness. And he would be damned if he allowed it to slip by.

_Author's Note: Sorry if this chapter was a little short. I wished to have gotten this up sooner. However, my schedule did not allow it. Anyhoo, I should have Chapter Sixteen up by next weekend, if the latest, the week after. Please tell me what you think. ^_^_       


	16. Falling Short of My Elusive Facade

_Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy Seven, characters, places, etc. All rights belong to Square and their respected owners._

The Flame of You

Chapter 16

Temptation: such a simple word. Ah yes, many succumbed to it like a demonic drug, luring them into a web of deep despair. It was the same for every mortal. Yes, the finer things of life dangling from a translucent rope, and once the desperate soul clasped onto such relief, they were trapped.

Humanity was the worst example for controlled lust. The utter denial of giving into worldly desires made them suffer into a desolate drive to escape such agony. Even the simplest item could become a crazed need. Like an addiction, such possessions were truly the downfall of men.

Aqua-eyes watched in apathy as the man across from him took another shot. Flicking away a loose strand of auburn, he spoke in a casual tone, "You know, I've been thinking…" his dry-lips curled into an amused smirk when his comrade cast a blank glare. "I believe I have just had an epiphany."

A dark brow rose in bemusement. "Epiphany? I did not realize that was in your vocabulary, Edwards." His silent friend chortled as he swallowed the last of the liquor. 

"Oh yes, dear friend, I do know what that means, but that's not what I wished to discuss." He paused until getting his inebriated comrade's rational attention. "It's rather hard to explain, but I find giving this shit up isn't so hard after all."

His intoxicated friend pulled off his dark lenses and stared at him with hazy green-eyes. "That's what you say, Reno. But you know I haven't met one legitimate being ever actually able to just quit. You say that now, but twenty-years down the road, or maybe even before that, you'll return to your comforts and become worse than you are now."

Reno glared at him with icy-eyes, his semi-humourous mood vacant from his ashen face. Rude had struck hard on that one. "Ah yes, you must be right, since you are the perfect example of true wisdom, Rude." His grinning gesture evolved to an ominous sneer. "You're right, I cannot fight such enticement, not even for true love could I dare turn my back upon the luring siren's call of sweet intoxication. Hell, I might as well join you on the alcohol, it seems I cannot win anyway."

Rude's verdant-eyes glared with visible contempt. "You twist my words, Reno. I did not say you could not fight it and win. I only said you could not just drop it as if it were nothing. You know as well as I the chances of such change are slim. Both of our families are notorious for drinking, thus our genetics are liable to hold that weak gene, causing us to be like the generation before."

"Fuck that, Rude!" Reno slammed his fist on the wooden table, the attentive audience watching him in awe. Ignoring their pitiful gazes he continued, "Well perhaps that_ gene _is not dormant in me! I have not wanted to drink or smoke for a week and you say I can't do it? Bullshit!"

He placed the empty shot-glass on the table and donned the sunglasses over his verdant-eyes once more. Sighing, he gently shook his baldhead in true submission. "I cannot argue with you, Reno. I am tired of having this conversation every minute her name comes up. God, man, get off of it! Don't you see after this is over and you have won her heart, you'll stray from your word? Men get tired of women. It's been proven since the beginning of time, Reno. True love? It's nothing but a figment of people's imaginations. Only a lucky few find it and hold on to such a treasure. The question is, are you and she compatible for such commitment?"

The fiery Turk glared at him as if he had interfered with something personal. His glowing-eyes seemed to hold a new perspective within their abnormal depths. "I do admit I have looked at other women on this journey, but every man does, you have as well. However, I very much doubt I will after what I propose to her." A fox-like grin covered his lips. 

Rude noticed the sadistic smirk his friend wore. Shiva, it was something foul and artful looming within Reno's coddled mind. Gods, what did he plan to do, force her to love him? Shaking his head, he quietly stood from his seat, "Whatever you plan to do, I want no part of it, Reno. I can tell by the look in your eyes that you're up to something dishonorable. I will not help you do something terrible to her."

His smirk melted from his friend's harsh blow. The cruel refusal to aid him indeed wounded his confidence. In all of their years of unyielding friendship, Rude had never refused to aid him. Why did he desert him now, when he needed him the most? The very thought stung his aching heart. However, he realized he did not need his Brutus-like friend anyway; he could win her trust on his own.

"I do not need you anyway, Rude." He spoke in monotone. "It appears I can do this on my own. I do not find winning her love a great task, I have it already."

"People's hearts do change, Reno. Have you ever thought that she would find someone else after your sudden dismissal?"

"And who would she love, a relative? God, Rude, everyone Yuffie knows is somehow related to her. No one would fall for someone with the same blood." He snorted a chuckle. "I doubt she would even look, since she is searching for me. I cannot imagine the controversy her and her father had over it. After all, the thing he hates most would be the next in line for leadership. I think I can see her loyalty with dishonoring his wishes. Now, is that a change of heart, friend?"

"All I wish to say is be careful, Reno. You never know when your plans may blow-up in your face."

"That's what Elena said-Hey where is she anyway?" 

Rude eyed Reno's questioning glare. Shaking his head he answered, "In her room, I believe. She told me she wanted to rest since she did not get a lot of sleep last night."

Reno cast his eyes to the floor like a man walking the last steps to his dreaded execution. He had hurt her. Not physically, but the cruel affect of his anger affected her fragile mentality. God strike him dead for such un-gentleman-like conduct. 

"And all she wanted to do was help." He mumbled under his breath.

"What did you say?"

Reno shook his flaming-hair and muttered, "Nothing. It was nothing, Rude."

With uncomfortable silence, Rude exerted a curt nod and turned from him. "Quite. If you need anything, Reno, I shall be in my room."

"You retire early anymore, Rude, why?"

The silent man cast a glance through the dark shades, the impending anxiety beginning to course through his friend's ragged nerves. Reno never told him that his opaque attention always made him awkward. It was like someone staring into your eyes, never blinking or looking off-ways. The slight discomfort made him feel insignificant to his friend, his equal, like his older comrade to be the more dominate of the duo. 

"I am tired, Reno." He answered curtly, leaving Reno with his unmentioned uneasiness.

**** 

He did not retire to his room; instead he stood in front of another door. Elena. The simple utterance, or even mental wondering of the blonde's name always made him feel awkward. Not the uncomfortable glare he always gave Reno, but more of a giddy, butterfly-in-the-stomach sensation that he had never obtained before. It almost felt…nice.

Sighing, he gently rapped upon the door. No answer. 

His eloquent courtesy was beginning to wear thin after the third try. He knew she was in there. It was not a heavenly gift of foresight but common sense that his comrade wished for no company. He could not blame her after her past heartaches and unfortunate mishaps after joining their little crew. It was rather ironic that Elena did not blend in with her fellow men; she stood out from their dark allure. 

From her chocolate-brown-eyes, to the wispy locks of flaxen, Elena was certainly better than them. Not so much as being the better physically, but her soul was incomparable to their tainted ones. Oh yes, even he had shed innocent blood, something Elena was alien to. 

He silently thanked the Turk god, if there was one, for her ambiguity of their dark actions. Little Elena did not realize the dirty undertakings they had committed over the years. Old Man ShinRa was indeed a fine example of a mentour. Before Heideggar, the former president had taken the liberty of exposing them to their new life as…monsters.

Valentine had been right about losing one's humanity within this dark line of work; he was living evidence. The elite Turk, now monster had every right to loath his former employer. Even before ShinRa's unfortunate collapse, Rude had pitied the dark man's plight. Odin, he had forcefully become a test subject for them, thus creating the abomination he was now. He did not even have a chance to love the woman that gave herself over to his crazed creator. 

It was rather cruel of Reno to make snide remarks of the fallen Turk; he had indeed been a prime example of class and elegance for all to look up to. Oh well, Vincent Valentine was his own man, and his actions and mistakes were his to make. It would be rather funny to see the supposedly dead ruin emerge from the forgotten depths of fame and become an idol once more. 

Casting the thought aside, Rude knocked upon the door once more. Receiving no answer, he forcefully allowed himself in only to hear a scream from his dearest Elena. 

"What the hell are doing barging through my door, Rude? God! I don't wish to be disturbed! Can you not see I'm busy?"

Rude noticed her bloodshot glare and the ruffled appearance. Apparently, she had been sleeping. "I'm sorry," he mumbled under his lowered gaze. "I thought something was wrong since you did not answer the door."

Elena crossed her arms; the slight huff of annoyance escaped her jagged breath. "Well, as you can see, I'm fine, Rude. Please leave me alone, go find Reno and drink or something."

"Is that all you believe I do, Elena?" he asked, the surprise notable within his deep voice. "I assure you, I do not revel in the false security of drinking as you would believe. I do not drink to drown my sorrows as many do. However, I can see my harsh visit is indeed unwanted, I will go and allow you to have your solace from Reno."   

Elena's delicate mouth fell as Rude made his silent exit. The harsh realization of her crude actions caused her friend, one of her only friends, to leave. Shaking her disheveled mane, she dashed after him. "Rude, wait!"

The silent man briefly turned to meet her frantic gaze, how she looked so beautiful… "Yes, Elena? Did you need something?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being impolite to you, Rude. Everything I do always end in catastrophe." A somber tear fell from a russet-eye. "I'm sorry for everything…"

Rude pulled her against his stalwart form; his imposing shades seemed to cast certain comfort when she stared into the obscure lenses. "Elena…" he quietly murmured under a silent breath. "It's all right, do not cry."

More tears fells from her reddened-eyes. "I cannot help it! I'm sorry, so sorry for being weak. I know a Turk is to never show emotion, and it shows I am weak, but I cannot help it…"

He gently breathed in the fruity scents of her blonde hair. Sighing, he gently tucked a loose strand behind a cold ear. "You are not weak, Elena. You could never be something that insignificant. Believe in yourself, for you are better than any of us, you still have emotion, Elena."

She read the silent discern within his stoic gaze. God, what pain he must have carried over the years. It was if he confessed his entire past within his simple collection of words. Oh, how her friend moved her with his silent tones of comfort. He was truly a poet of terminology.   

Elena melded against her silent comforter's form, the feeling extracting true peace within her addled soul. She had not told Rude how she felt, how could she? Blabbing about her love did not strike her as being polite, nor courteous. Besides, he probably heard enough about his best friend's ass to last a lifetime.

Rude rubbed her slumped back with a warm hand. "Cry if you need to, Elena, I will not tell." He whispered within earshot. "Reno is not here to hurt you again…"

The melodic words trickled through her confused mind, as if uttering his acknowledgement of her hidden secret. Eyes widening, she mumbled, "How-how did you-"

"It's not hard to notice the way you look at him, Elena. Even a blinded fool could see the way you care for him."

"I'm sorry." She muttered under her breath, her tone holding shame. 

She felt him stir from her simple apology. It was strange to feel her silent comrade act so unlike himself. He seemed so…withdrawn, as if they were the only ones within the world. The foreign sense of security between the bald assassin and herself was truly bizarre. Not that it was terrible or anything, in truth, it was more of a much needed release. The sense of relief emitting from him made her relax and enjoy the small amount of tasteful fantasy before regrettably returning to her harsh reality. 

He pulled her against his firm figure and gently wiped the unnoticed tears from her pale cheeks. Shaking his head, he gently whispered soothing words into an ear. Her shuddering had stopped the moment he began to rock her back and forth. Yes, Elena needed this, his dependable presence. And oddly enough, he enjoyed caring for her. If only… Oh, if only she would come to her senses and see what lay in front of her.

Rude had never told Elena that he had felt a certain weakness for her. No, he never even mentioned his true apprehension when she was tied to the Da Chao like some childish plaything. It angered him that Corneo could be so sick as to torture women for his appalling pleasure. Truly, the man was demented. His knuckles turned white from the thought of it.    

Elena felt the sudden shift of Rude's comfort; he was upset. Shaking her blonde mop, she whispered, "Rude, what's the matter? Is something bothering you?"

"No," he murmured barely above a whisper, the soft words gently gracing her collarbone. "Nothing is wrong, Elena. Do not trouble yourself over petty matters, all right?"

She nodded like a naïve child would; the blissful ignorance and trust within this man exceeded her self-indignation, she forgot her strife with him. Oddly in itself, Elena did not feel troubled when Rude was with her. The tenacious feeling she had of Reno did not come over her silent compatriot. How strange that both men were best friends and were different as night and day.

Closing her dark-eyes, she quietly murmured, "Thank you Rude."

A dark brow rose from her silent gesture. "What for, Elena?"

"For trying to cheer me up. I know you will sharply deny my gratitude, calling it senseless and such, but truly, thank-you."

"You are not the one who should be express gratitude, I should be." He ended his silent counter for a moment, the deep consideration hidden behind his darkened shades. "Thank you, Elena. Thank you for your kindness toward Reno and I. I will forever be indebted to you."  

Elena felt him wipe a warm tear from her cheek, a slight smiled appeared upon her ashen face. The slight comfort Rude emitted gave her mind a rest from her needless tension. Reno didn't need her, he never did. Yes, perhaps she too could move on and live a life worth something… Perhaps she and someone else… 

No, that was ludicrous, simply heinous! How could she even dare ponder upon such thoughts? Gods, she was losing it, or was she? The rhetorical questioning heavily pulsed against her aching cranium. This was crazy, well it was a tad more logical than her other thoughts. Oh well, at least this moment in time would last forever in her memories. Yes, comfort was indeed something she had longed to obtain. If only, it would last…

****    

The frosty wind bit at her wan face as she carelessly brushed a russet lock from her eyes. Mentally sighing, she gently lay against the firm chest from behind, feeling the deepening heartbeat touching her clothed skin. Her cerulean-eyes closed gently when feeling a gloved hand caress a frozen cheek. Yes, she could stay in this position for eternity. 

Her dark guardian extracted his ministrations even more, hearing her pleasing sigh. He silently reveled in his love's comforting pleasure. His dark heart pulsed madly against her fragile form; the subtle knowledge of wanting her closer made his mind ache. The dark blood that flowed through his visible veins desired the fusion of hers. His plagued body longed to be one with her, and by the gods, it should be very soon.

Like a hungering vampire, Vincent yearned for her touch, her taste, and her love. Holding her was not enough now; he needed more. This innocent display of morality was sadly failing. People noticed the passionate glare within his bloodstained-eyes. He had been on the verge of murdering whoever shot her a lustful glance; Yuffie was his. No other being had the right to even look at her, especially in the sickening way many men represented. He could only hold back the urge to pull her against him and leave the rest in a smoldering pile of ash.

He admitted being jealous without hesitation. Gods, he knew after having her like this, he could never return to his lonely existence. That, in its self would kill him. No, she could not leave him after this journey ended; he could not allow her to.

The un-abiding thoughts stung at his confused mind, his demonic entities eating at the remains of his sanity. He was so selfish. How could he not care with what she wanted? Yuffie's happiness was the most important thing to him. Even if finding Reno was her only desire, he could not bring himself to make her miserable. Of course, neither could he allow her to leave him within shadow once more. No, he would make her see that he was more adequate for her love than her alleged angel. He would make her see the man that lay behind the monster and notice the tortured soul that lay beneath the horrid guise.

His crimson-eyes noticed the setting sun within the snowy horizon. The unsettling realization of not making it to Icicle Village before nightfall did not settle too well with him. He knew what lay beneath the quiet snowy fields after dusk. Impending discerns gnawed at his persona, his other selves rocked against his better judgment.

However, petty things like mutated rabbits and carnivorous snow wolves did not agitate him. For he, himself was also a monster, the worst kind. Most violent creatures had the innate ability to murder without thought; Vincent at least had a mind. And now, his feral instinct was to pull this fragile seraph closer against his protective hold and ward off any that dared oppose them. 

Her light breath caught his apt attention; the featherlike sigh of relief escaped him. Yuffie was safe like this. Pulling her closer against him, Vincent gently nuzzled her left cheek with his. "Are you tired, my darling?" he purred within an ear.

A light smile traced her pallid-lips. "Yes, I admit I am a little. But, if you wish to-"

Vincent placed a finger to her frozen-lips. "No, I wish to rest as well, angel. We will have to stay out of an inn for the night. I assure you, it will be all right."

Yuffie nestled against his warm hold. "With you, Vincent, I know I will be safe."

His heart beat heavily when she leaned against him once more. It was like a vanished emotion slowly returning to his appalling soul. He knew this old feeling was something he had lost along with his humanity. Although, he would never be fully human again, he could still be something worth the love of this incredible seraph, a seraph that had somehow entwined his tainted soul with her purity.

The dirty appearance of his immortal spirit basked within her sheer essence. People were insane to just categorize her as some scrawny excuse of a girl. Yuffie was a perfect example of the mythical Psyche who snared the comely god of love within her travesty of beauty.

Vincent admitted he was far from being a god, or more importantly, a deity of love. God of darkness or demons suited his criteria better than some tacky recognition of weak emotion. However, love was not something weak. No, even demons wished to find a mate within their dark lifespan. Of course, there was more to mating than the instinctual lust. Love and commitment fit greatly into the picture. And he vowed never to falter from that role.

Shaking his ebon mane, Vincent stopped the bike and gently hefted Yuffie into his strong arms. Gently smiling, he pulled the makeshift tent from the bike's side compartment. His fast ability to install the shelter did not cease to amaze his solitary spectator. With a grin, he uttered, "It's done."

A russet brow rose in question. Quietly nodding, Yuffie examined the tiny tent and smiled. "It will do," she murmured. "However, I don't believe you'll like for me to sleep with you tonight." 

Yuffie felt his lean arms lock against her, pulling her in a tight embrace. It was indeed strange to remember him being the cold, heartless man he portrayed himself to be when she first had the pleasure of meeting him, but now he was somehow…different. Even his gentle touch was somewhat altered, like his icy exterior melted within the past week. Perhaps, it was her influence? But of course, it wasn't her. Vincent had always been the charming, caring gentleman. It only took an unfortunate obligation to make him revert back to it.

It was somewhat strange when he pulled a stray lock of russet away from her pallid face, as if knowing she enjoyed his gentle touch. Reno was never considerate to even show the slightest concern over her. Even his touch was different. Yes, she could not help but notice the strong divergence between them. 

Reno's smooth touch felt cold and somewhat devoid, while Vincent's callous contact felt warm and full of unspoken love. What had she ever seen in him anyway, the last resort of not being alone? She was so blind to believe he could love her like some captivating prince from a romance novel; this was reality. No, perhaps this wasn't, the man behind her was not exactly like a normal, handsome prince from an author's imagination, but he was no less, hers.

Everything fit his principle, the imperial title; his vast some of wealth, even his actions proved him to be no less than a man of domineering intrigue. His so-called hideous appearance added charm to his mysterious aura. In truth, Vincent was everything she had wanted in a man. Even though, he was her family's hated nemesis, she could not find fault within him.

No, he did not even wish to mention his past desire of making the Kisaragi line suffer. She could not help but hold back tears when he asked her forgiveness for being what he was. Did he not realize she did not hold such contempt for him? Shiva, she could never bring herself to hate him, despite his title. He had even renounced his name for her sake, asking her to still call him by the alias he had created.

It was somewhat easier to still say the forename she had previously known his as, but to fully cast aside his rightful name was truly saddening. It troubled her to understand what he had confessed to her, but her anxiety came more in the form of pity than hate. She disliked the prospect of his suffrage through his childhood. How could people be so cruel to deem him an outcast? He could not change who he was, nor did she want him to. 

Yuffie had long put aside her family's past grudge against the Yoshijirou, her inner love for the last descendent brought question to her own lineage. She was no better than Vincent. Truly, no one had the right to rule a kingdom just because of they're heredity. But now, the Kisaragi would end with her, if she ruled of course. It would be funny if she married Vincent…

She immediately cast the errant thought aside; Vincent could never love her, right? She was the cause of his pain, or rather, her family. And yet, he displayed anything but bête-noir to her. Even now, his firm grasp made her believe otherwise. The inner conscience of her mind screamed at her for this union. Of course, her psyche was sometimes wrong. But, why did this feel so…right? She and Vincent barely knew each other. 

Her conflicting thoughts abruptly subsided when she felt his cool cheek against hers. The slight contact of his human hand made her inwardly shiver. "You know," he murmured above a serene whisper. "I find your company desirable. Don't ever believe that I would not want you near me."

Vincent's heart stopped when she glanced at him with questioning-eyes. The inner belief of him not needing her crushed his self-control. Inattentively, he positioned her gaze to his; the close contact brought forth the innate need to crush his lips to hers. Not yet. He could not overplay his hand, even though the ace had yet to be revealed. 

"Yuffie, if it's because of what I told you, please tell me and I'll trouble you no more." He looked at her with an ashamed visage. Her heart shattered from the sudden change of emotion.

She almost exposed her poor control of emotion. A tear gracefully fell from an indigo-eye, proving her true sentiment. Vincent carefully withdrew the saltine droplet from her vacant cheek. Lightly frowning, she uttered, "How can you believe it's you I hate? The truth is actually the other way around, Vincent. How can you stand to be near me, when all I have done is cause you pain?"

Vincent pulled her against him and increased his hold on her. "Yuffie," he murmured in a soft, yet firm tone. "It wasn't you that caused me pain, I have gotten over my past. Now, all that I want from the Kisaragi line is to be forgiven, not for you to have guilt. I could never bring myself to detest you, angel." 

A small smile erupted from her lips. "You truly are wonderful, Vincent. I'm happy to have befriended you on this journey. I could not bear to know you hated me…"

"That would never happen, this I promise you. You're the only one who has shown me kindness after my awakening. And now, I wish to do the same." Vincent whispered softly, gently caressing her shoulders with his claw.

Her head fell against his secure shoulders, his scent enthralling her mind. "And now I can die in peace. I actually make someone happy. I never would have believed I could…"

"You make me…very happy, Yuffie. Even if others do not appreciate you, I will always. I don't regret meeting you that day when Cloud pulled the lid off of my coffin. Actually, I doubt I would be alive for another year in my suspended sleep. Yuffie, you have done the impossible, you gave a monster the belief of having a life. Do not berate yourself as you have, please? I care for you too much to allow guilt come between us."

His organic hand carefully squeezed hers, as if silently telling her he meant every word. "If you an accept me as a Yoshijirou, then I fully accept your family, Yuffie. I don't care about this feud. As I have said before, I only care about what's between us, not our ancestors' grudge. If you can put my past aside, then maybe, something will cause the future to be more promising, I have hope, Yuffie."

Hearing those words made her realize the evident change within his dark character. Not so long ago, she noticed the gloomy, almost suicidal attitude he bore. And now, he appeared to truly have hope. Something inside her confused mind told her it was partially her fault that his emotions had taken this strange, yet desirable turn. This new Vincent was so…innocent. He seemed almost childlike, and yet, he carried upon adult characteristics as a lover would.

Was this how he was before Lucrecia and Hojo changed his life? This true extraction of innocence was hidden behind a façade of indifference. But now, he fully shown his truer self, something she could never hope to acquire, Vincent was truly a man not the demonic creature people saw him as. Lucrecia was a fool to leave him for a crazed scientist. Men like Vincent were indeed rare to find. She never believed in finding someone that could actually treat with equal respect and love.

But now, she had and she would be damned if she hurt him. No, this subtle union between them was more than friendship, and somewhere deep inside of herself, she knew that. Closing her oceanic-eyes, she murmured, "Hearing you say that makes me happy, Vincent. I'm actually glad we can stop this senseless quarrel that consumed our ancestors. It's rather ironic the last of their lines are friends, you know? And for some strange reason I would not have it any other way."

"Nor I, angel, nor I." He whispered in an ear. "Being here with you is truly worth more than revenge. I cannot see any other way I would like to spend my days other than chatting and laughing with you. I know it sounds tacky, but I do enjoy smiling once again. You cannot imagine someone wishing for death for so long and now hoping to live life to the fullest."

"Oh, Vincent." She cried within his chest. "You are truly more than you seem. I wished this could last forever…"

"It will," he surprisingly murmured with certainty. "I promise you, it will."

Yuffie gazed deeply into the bloody orbs to see the truth within them. Her somber frown melted to a tiny smile as she placed a hand to his cheek. "And I gladly believe you, Vincent, I honestly do. I'm so…content."

"You cannot imagine my feelings being the same, my dear. I know this is rather odd but I feel peace now. I never imagined I could feel such release again. I suppose that it was your sweet influence. And for that, I will forever be grateful, Yuffie."

She could only smile; telling him her deepest sentiments in words could never be expressed. Her eyes gently shut halfway when feeling his warm arms encircle her. Vincent did not realize how empowering his hold had on her. The unsaid effects shouted greatly within her jittery nerves. This simple action of ecstasy was truly almost too much to lock inside. She needed to think clearly and Vincent's touch was not helping matters.

Finding her voice, she quickly wriggled out of his embrace and murmured, "Vincent, I'm going to look around for a few minutes while you finish putting our things away, if that's all right of course?"

Vincent read her pleading gaze and quietly nodded. "Don't wonder off too far, Yuffie. There are still rabid creatures that have not been exterminated yet, be careful."

Her trademark grin smoothly appeared upon her supple-lips. "You know me, full of carefulness." She gently patted a gaunt cheek and left him to finish making an area suitable for resting. 

Vincent did not utter his concern for her to be without him. The nagging desire to pull her against him and not allow her to wonder off tore at his innate mind. What was he thinking? Could he even be less considerate? God, it was as if he could not breathe without her ebullient presence. And that, in its self was frightening. 

Casting his thoughts aside, Vincent gently placed another woolen blanket over the tent's impermeable flooring. The tiny makeshift shelter was indeed tight, but that would not be a problem for them. No, not when she had already committed herself with sleeping against him. The small gesture would indeed be a sight taken as lightly with the feeble-minded populace. 

He could not help but admit he wanted more from the tiny Shinobi, much more. Not only did he desire the secrets of her body, but also her soul. Yuffie was truly the anti-drug for his unrelenting addiction. He knew it was a petty analogy to compare his love to, but he could not sum up the correct terminology of his veritable feelings. It was truly difficult to define love and he was excellent at clarification.

The demon within his frail form gently tremoured against him as if giving fretful warning. Vincent inwardly knew his other halves felt things, how could they not? It was common knowledge Hojo embedded artificial entities within him, but also, he seemed to create them with a mind. He never confessed to anyone that at times, he could feel them erupting with some sense of reason. What would the others think if they knew his other forms had a mind of they're own?

Closing his bloodstained-eyes, he gently finished laying the last blanket upon the mat. A brief smile etched itself upon his pallid-lips. Yes, Yuffie would be safe and warm tonight. Even though, the temperature would be quite unbearable outside, he would not allow her to feel the slightest discomfort. At least, his abnormal body was good for something. 

Would she be able to stand him with more than just a simple way to stay warm? His mind briefly wondered upon the thought. He knew the reiteration of his wondering thoughts always led to carnal desires. What was the sense of denying it? He could not go on like this. The mask of self-righteous chastity concealed his dark, primal thoughts of what he would do, or rather they would do. Having Yuffie joining him in a physical trial of need somewhat enticed him.

He had played this game before. Yes, but the fair prize was only an illusion that he so regretfully acknowledged too late. Lucrecia had been an enchanting player with men's hearts; she even intrigued her employer with her licentious actions. The simple sway of her long, russet-hair or the intentional movement of her curved hips made grown men salivate like mad wolves. Oh yes, Lucrecia was quite the attraction.  

Her sweet siren-like melody even leaked into the hardened ears of Vincent. Ah yes, her Aphrodite-like beauty also captivated the no-nonsense Leader of the Turks. The trivial gestures she induced brought assassins to their knees and made them worship her goddess-style charms with undying loyalty. It was also the same for him; the angelic apparition had also captured his heart.

There was no doubt among his fellow colleagues that the perfect example of a woman was his. Whether or not they're relationship was fully consummated was not officially known, well except to him of course. The brilliant scientist had been an exceptional conquest for his extrovert nature. She was even more surprising when she taught him a thing or to about physical love.

For a blissful year, their relationship blossomed into what can be considered true, untainted love. Of course, Vincent's joyful stay in paradise was abruptly broken. Another figure had forced itself into her, or rather, their lives. The azure-skinned specimen the ShinRa had recently discovered held her interest more than staying committed to him. 

Unorthodox tests upon the strange humanoid creature began to affect her straight thinking. No more would she join him on an evening at the park or mindlessly watch the shooting stars within the dynamic heavens. No, other people began to replace the group she usually conversed with and shamefully, a new man supplanted his rightful place.

Vincent could not see what his love could find within the scrawny, weak excuse of a man. From his greasy mop of hair to the shiny tips of his shoes, the scientist known as Amadeus Hojo had somehow stolen her from him. The wondrous name intrigued many, although the gaunt scientist did not fit the name's criteria. No, not even a man of proficient status could outmatch Vincent's charisma, or so he believed. 

It was common knowledge that both men would come to instantly despise one another. Yes, both had become infamous rivals of intriguing the lady in white. The masculine game of cat and mouse had unfortunately taken a toll upon both opponents and thus, the inopportune outcome presented its self. In a vile twist of luck, Vincent and Lucrecia's love was shattered, forever scattered into the breezy depths of eternal memory. Lucrecia had fallen for Hojo.

After her mindless choice, their fortunes took a turn for the worst and thus, brought forth the conclusion of such crazed actions. He could not go in depth with the resulting factors of what happened after Lucrecia's stabbing choice. No, he would not concentrate upon the painful memories and false beliefs of fault. The many years of suspended sleep did not alter his track of time.

Even now, he still considered himself to have the mind of a twenty-eight year old. The three-decade sleep only portrayed the nightmares he held within his mind. His first thoughts of Cloud and the others awakening him made he instantly believe he had only slept for a short time, not thirty years. After Cloud's précis story, he came to the harsh terms of sleeping for a lifetime, a lifetime in which he could have lived.

And yet, the harsh truth of his redeeming slumber did not alter his enraged desire for revenge. Killing Hojo for his crimes did not savour his unquenchable need for absolution, not until now. For the past year, he had not found any reason to continue his plaguing existence. Why live when so many wished to have his head on a silver platter?

Ah yes, Vincent had contemplated suicide a time or to, even on the day Yuffie had discovered him. He never fully admitted his need for an exit but he did not fully go out for a walk within the mountains that day. No, his purpose for such solace resided within the icy touch of death and the building need for it drove him deeper within the hoary mountain range. He had deduced a cold, painful death would satisfy his much-desired end.

He had fully embraced the charming beauty's friendly hold until something pulled him into reality and forced him to retreat from his chance of escape. The damned Nibel wolves never knew when to quit and when their attack became too fierce, Vincent reluctantly transformed. The worgs never even had a chance against Chaos' dynamic skill and thus scattered themselves from the violet beast. His crazed entity had everything under control until noticing something else within its territory. 

With its feral-eyes, Chaos glared at the frail life form with semi-wonder. Her frightened stare only made its curiosity grow until it felt danger once more. Oh yes, Nibel wolves were notorious for their cunning and agility, but never their wonderful reserve of sense. The obtuse creatures had planned to attack this tiny female and hurt its observer. Of course, that tactic was foolish and ill fated. 

The strange thought teased Vincent's mind. He sometimes had glimpses of what his other entities done, but never one so vivid, so emotional. It was as if he were there instead of Chaos. The thought of something trying to hurt Yuffie had breached a sentiment even then. Vincent had then also cared for the tiny Shinobi.

The shocking revelation coursed through his deepening persona. Yes, even during his days in Avalanche, he somewhat felt something for her. Be it pity or just friendly concern, Vincent did not cast too much negativity toward her. His fetal attempts of staying far away from her as possible proved his intensifying feelings. His utter denial had only blinded himself in the end. Yuffie would always be the main concern for him, well now anyway.

Ah yes, he would make up for his cruel side of indifference; he had proven so already. After the ball, the memory of neglect would be long forgotten from their minds. True, he had not expected this outcome, but now, he welcomed it fully. His love would be quite surprised by the chancing offer he was about to make. If only, she would accept it.

She would, she had to. With that blissful thought in mind, a small smile etched his pallid-lips. His fiery-eyes grew brightly, imaging the vivid images of him and her together. However, a shrill cry broke his enthused state as it became louder within his mind.

His instinctual incentive drove him out of the camouflaged tent to see the problem. To his horror, he noticed cracked ice and the center shown a struggling Yuffie. _'Damn! I parked upon a frozen lake! God help me, I'm such a fool! Yuffie, my love, hold on!'_ He thought, as he slid against the frozen surface.

Yuffie cried louder, noticing her guardian advancing to her struggling side. The dark water chilled her like a thousand piercing needles stabbing her body. Her mind ached in unrelenting pain as she tried to speak. The painful thoughts soon faded as she fell deeper within the icy lake, the churning water tugging at her heavy clothes, finally drawing her under even more as she felt her tight grasp on the cracked ice slip.

Her last sight above the chilling water was only the mortified face of her secret lover and the rational thought of not seeing him again… 

Yuffie's soul fell victim to the frigid hostility of the cold, liquid prison. Her keen eyesight blurred and finally closed to darkness. The last sane thought before true oblivion was not of her life, nor family, but only the ironic regret of never telling Vincent the truth. Her slender touch of reality collapsed as the icy water enthused her dank soul with bitter thoughts of lonely immortality. The brief thought of being alone drove her dejected soul downward to the bleak depths of her watery grave.

Her feeling had lost its edge not to even notice the strong pair of arms pulling her away from certain ruin. The chilling surface bit at her numb face as a mask of unconsciousness took her from veracity. Her only sight landed upon the face upon a troubled and very worried bodyguard. The comforting realization of her guardian angel pleased her frozen mind that everything would be all right with him be her side. Yes, Vincent would take care of her…

Of course, her dark lover did not hold the same views. Within his stalwart hold, lay his love, his meaning of existence. Invisible tears fell from his crimson orbs as he stealthy strode to the tent. His heart raced with each sinking step, trying to analyze what the next move would be. 

He felt the faint breath linger from her frozen-lips. The chilling revelation of her not breathing tore at his mind. The discomforting idea of Yuffie dying in his arms did not go with his mind too well. Closing his bloodstained-eyes, Vincent laid her upon the tope wooly blankets. He quickly cast a fire spell and watched the gentle flicker of the burning flames. 

Yuffie did not move as he placed her on the floor, ready to do anything to save her life. Deeply sighing, Vincent angled her body to his and in a brief moment, placed his deadened-lips against her frozen ones. _'My love, I must do this, please understand…'_ Vincent breathed into her stationary lungs, knowing this brief moment of proximity was nothing of true passion, but necessity. However, the subtle shock of need ran through his chilled body when their lips met. Even though, if it meant to only save her life.

After much anxiety, Vincent finally persuaded her weakened lungs to work. A brief sigh of relief escape his jagged breath as he eyed her shivering form in despair. His widened-eyes noticed the saturated clothing clung that to her like a second skin. The second phase in saving her would regrettably be to remove the soaked garments and allow warmth to envelope her frozen form.

Hesitantly, he began to pull the periwinkle sweater from her chilled limbs, bringing forth new worry. Her pallid skin had taken upon a deeper colour of sallow pigmentation. Her flesh almost looked like a light blue compared to his colourless palour. His eyes traced every detail of her body. Gods, she was beautiful.

His mind briefly stopped his gratuitous wondering as her felt her shuddering. Whispering into an ear, he murmured, "Yuffie, I have to take these clothes off of you. If not, you will have a greater chance of catching hypothermia. I will not allow you to have that, angel." 

Clenching his teeth, Vincent unbuttoned her tanned leather pants and hastily pulled a wool blanket over her quivering form. Yuffie still shuddered. Even with her undergarments and thick covering, it was not enough. Vincent knew the blanket would not be enough to prevent her from exposure. With much disinclination, he spoke once more. 

"Yuffie, I have to do this, all right? Don't think I'm trying to take…advantage of you. This is only to save you…love." He murmured in a cold ear.

With his human hand, Vincent tore the dark top from his self and hesitantly began to undo his pants. Nothing remained on his disfigured body except for a dark pair of boxer shorts. A jagged sigh escaped him as he tentatively pulled himself against her chilled body. The frail seraph beneath shivered when he touched her with his warm chest. Her chattering teeth echoed within his pained mind when he placed his cheek adjacent to hers. His soul cried when feeling another painful breath she halfheartedly drew.

Vincent cradled her against his oddly warm body, his heat emitted to her needful figure. Water began to fill his bloody-eyes as he rocked her. Yes, he truly felt her chilling pain. 

It seemed like an eon had passed but relatively it was only a matter of minutes when he noticed her shivering had not receded. Gods, the exposure to the frozen lake had truly done a number on her. Well, actually, to both of them. He too, was in need of warmth. With their combined heat, both would hopefully survive the ill-timed incident. 

"So-so cold!" Yuffie muttered under her quivering breath.

That one remark tore at his demonic heart. No, he could not allow her to feel more pain. The only alternative was at the back of his inundated mind. She would hate him for this and shamefully his last option would be the only way to save her. The tiny fire spell he cast would not be enough to keep her warm, nor would his body-heat. 

With a sigh of defeat, Vincent gently pulled her against him. "Yuffie, listen to me very carefully, all right?"

He watched her sapphire-eyes partially open to stare at his concerned visage. Granting that he had her attention, he continued, "Yuffie, whatever form that is beside of you, know that it will not harm you and that _I _am here with you. I will not leave you, my angel, I promise you. Trust in that, Yuffie, trust in me."

Yuffie slowly nodded as if understanding his firm instructions. With a moan of regret, Vincent sadly closed his eyes and began to call forth his de rigueur relief. _'Creature, once I allow you to surface, know that I have full control over your actions and that you will do all in your power to protect and aid this angel. No harm shall come to her, unless you wish for your untimely end at my whim.' _Vincent inwardly addressed a silent individual.

With true hesitation, Vincent squinted his eyes shut and allowed his self-control fall from his mind. The agonizing pain he felt when the duel set of sharp horns and rigged fangs exploding from his weak form made him almost regret his cautious decision. The violet fur covered his nearly nude outline completely as his humanistic features evolved into something more primal. 

A scarlet-coloured mane replaced his ebon hair as claws retracted from his newly formed paws. His elongated snout gently nuzzled her shivering shoulder in silent comfort. Even within this damning guise, Vincent still had great control over the Galian Beast. The in-depth look of his other selves proved much useful now. At least, he knew he had more control in this weaker form than the others.

The Galian Beast, would a majority of the time, fall to his command. The weak form was much easier to control than say, Chaos. Vincent gently pulled Yuffie against his furry chest as he began to caress her neck with his dark muzzle. Yes, even in this shape, he could still enjoy the pleasures of touching her. God forbid, she would see him like this…

With that though in mind, Vincent gently moved a damp strand of russet away from her pale face, the small, content smile that crossed her lips soothed his tortured soul. At least, she stopped shivering. His exotic fur would in any case, ensure her existence and give her the chance to live her life, a possible life with him. He could only pray she would look over his hideous appearance and accept such repugnance. If not, he would be doomed to end his life without thought… 

_Author's Note: I'm terribly sorry this taken a while, I've been quite busy. As you can see, my finals are merely a week away and shamefully I must 'try' (keyword there) to pass them. (Sighs) I hate school; it drains my soul. But anyway, I hope this chapter was not too dull, I realize it is a little short but I don't wish to give anything away until the next chapter. I hope that tidbit is a little suspenseful! (Maybe I can get this fic done before Christmas, who knows?) Well, anyhoo, please let me know what you think. I truly hope my tale is not sucking too much! (LOL!) ^_^;   _


	17. Everthing Is Falling Into Place

_Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy Seven, characters, places, etc. All rights belong to Square and their respected owners._

The Flame of You

Chapter 17

The chilling wind bit at her pallid face, slightly emitting a shiver from her. Her head throbbed from the painful recollection of what happened on the previous eve. The gathering thoughts of being in the icy water made her shudder. The disoriented ninja emanated a slight groan as she tried to focus her sore eyes. 

Much to her dismay, Yuffie lost the metal battle of consciousness and closed the blurred orbs. The single comfort of the warmth beside of her brought a tiny smile to her pale-lips. In her mind, she knew exactly what it was giving her total placation, Vincent. 

"Vincent," she gently murmured above a whisper, knowing he would not hear her silent calling. 

Oh, how she remembered his strength when he hauled her out of the icy arms of death. His stalwart hold eluded her weak form away from her watery demise, showing her how much he truly cared. The tiny gesture in itself made her disrupted soul ease with the tranquility of hope. Vincent could have left her to die; she was technically his enemy…

But, he didn't. Her dark guardian rescued her and troubled himself with saving her piteous life. He did not have to save her, why did he? Why would Vincent care if she fell into death's firm grasp? He would be free of his contract to her. Besides, he had a life that was unfortunately interrupted by her impromptu appearance. Vincent did not need a troublesome teenager tailing his life. And yet, she knew that was not the reason he saved her. 

Her heart ached with the integral thoughts with why he did. Perhaps, it was something more than a debt he owed, or the obligation of protecting her. However, she could not decipher what drove him to be so considerate. He could never love her. That, in its self, was impossible.

A solemn tear fell from an eye with her pained thoughts. How could he even begin to love someone such as herself? Vincent was and would always be in love with Lucrecia, a lady that never loved him. Anger filled her saddened heart with the thoughts of the dead scientist turning her back on him. She never deserved someone like Vincent. No wonder she chose Hojo over him, reckless hearts always chose the foolish path.

Just like her. Yuffie was reckless with her alleged love toward Reno. It was so simplistic that she could chain herself to someone who never even gave her the time of day. Foolish that she was, without her stubborn drive to find him, she would have never met Vincent. Perhaps, her irrational infatuation led her to him. Maybe…  No, she could not set her hopes so high.

Yuffie felt the gentle stroke of something warm and furry. She could barely remember Vincent telling her to trust him. Vincent… Ah yes, her mind gently rolled out the name like dripping honey. The wonton desire to taste such sugary pleasure induced her clouded mind. Yuffie rubbed her eyes with a bare hand, noticing the naked flesh. Her cerulean gaze slightly widened as she noticed other inapt aspects. 

Her bare skin lightly graced against something soft and furry. The gentle feel of the warm texture somehow gave her true comfort, as if this was almost…natural. Turning her watery gaze, she noticed a giant violet form with its massive arms secured around her tiny waist, its tail gently wrapped around her right leg. Good God, this giant creature was nothing short of unnerving. And yet, comforting at the same time.

Yuffie watched the slow, rhythmic breathing the enormous form took, its deep breaths gently caressing her neck. She faintly smiled at the imposing beast with true appreciation. This was no beast; this was Vincent. Somehow, even within this arcane form, Vincent was still there. The succor he emitted was truly appreciated as she reflected upon why he sacrificed his dignity and revealed his other side.

Oh, how it must have pained him to transform in order to save her. She never imagined someone showing such kindness toward her. It was a pity no one could see him for what he truly was, an angel. She could not help but emit tears of appreciation for his kind gesture. 

She courageously stared into his demonic visage, seeing only the torn regret and self-hatred of him self. Her heart reached out for him with the inconstancy of fighting this solitary battle by himself. Vincent was so alone. He had no one to rely upon, not even family. The world would merely turn their backs on him for what he was. Yufie refused to call him what the others dared to say with cruel humour. Vincent was far from being a heartless monster.

Her prolonged denial of the love she accumulated for him shown with her pristine tears of heartache. She could not help but love him for who and what he was. Even if she stared at the face of an inhuman creature, she could still only see Vincent. This guise of an alleged monster was nothing more than a façade of what he truly was. 

The man she loved was hidden beneath this layer of fur and claws. Even within the Galian Beast, Vincent still resided within it. She inwardly knew he could never harm her. Her mind briefly wondered if this moment would last, her heart praying it would be so. She knew there would be no other that could make her feel this way. Even though, she was barely a woman, it was apparent she could not find this love again. Vincent was the one; she knew it.

A triumphant smile breached her lips from the enlightening realization that her search had somehow led to him, and thus, shaping itself into something she could only wish for. Vincent was not a knight in shining armour, but he was far from the ordinary men she seen every day. This man was truly a rarity among the normal populace. And yet, she could not see anything wrong with his domineering aura. Truly, he was anything but plain, and that was what she needed.

Vincent had delivered her from the hell she had known as her life. Even now, he was putting aside his aspirations of faceting his guise and revealing his true self. How could he hate what, or actually, who he was? She almost cried from the thought of him loathing his other sides. Her shadowed guardian was not a horrid creature that kidnapped children during the night; no, he was still himself. 

He had tried to hide his beastly forms during Meteor. The frail idea of Avalanche cringing from his grotesque form always troubled him. It was haunting to remember his ashamed retreat from them after he transformed. She never realized the pain he must have bore when mending the torn garments and shielding himself from them. Gods, no one ever shown him comfort when he needed it the most, not even her. And for that, she felt guilty.

Vincent was not the monster, she was. How could she have not noticed his evident pain and done something? Like an orphan child, he was alone. No one ever visited him or even shown the fleck of concern to call him. It was almost disturbing to think of Avalanche and the others not attempting to keep in contact with him. How could they not confide in him, when he wanted nothing from them? No, he would not be alone anymore. 

She, too, was like an abandoned child. Except, she had a home and family to return to, Vincent had no one. Within his torn life, the dark man had lost everyone he cared for. His family, his tragic love; all gone, all gone down in the fiery flames of death. Not this time. No, she refused to leave him as the others had. He needed someone to guide him away from the darkness and she would be the one to do so. Vincent would no longer wonder alone through the icy depths of his heart, she would be there to assure him that she would not abandon him.

He deserved so much, after the harsh cruelty the world had inflicted upon him. Could he finally accept what he was and love her, knowing that this was right? If only fairy stories were true…

Closing her oceanic-eyes, she gently nestled the silken fur, knowing this massive beast was truly the man she longed to be with. A warm paw gently caressed her bare back, the sharp claws stroking her soft skin. Staring at his love with amber orbs, Vincent carefully stroked her smooth form with his great paw, knowing she somewhat enjoyed his cautious touch.

He did not dare try to wake her. The shameful knowledge of her staring at him with horror tore at his beastly heart. A low groan echoed within his throat, the harsh realization of her hating him pained him. He needed leave before she did see him like this… Like the true abomination he was. 

He felt guilty for being in this accursed form, but he could not feel shame for loving her. Even with feral-eyes, he could see the tempestuous beauty beside of him. It was selfish to covet her. And yet, he could not give her up. Not even in this monstrous guise, could he dare cast her aside like an unneeded source of pleasure. 

Her warm breath graced his furry chest and teased his mind. Yuffie did not realise her simple actions were tearing him apart. Of course, he rather enjoyed her sweet, subtle attempts of driving him into a lover's phantasmagoric insanity. Gods, this melodious torture was truly comforting to his angst-ridden mind. His angel certainly had a way for calming the beast inside of him; she was truly his compass. 

However, his berated thoughts led him into another precipice of conflict. Yuffie could never love something that looked like monster from a child's horror story; he could not have her see him with this grotesque guise. How could she accept what he was, when he couldn't himself? Gods, she needed a man, not something that tried to be one. His dark heart pounded wildly against his indigo chest, regretting to move away from her. 

He needed to however. Closing his feral-eyes, Vincent gently pulled away from her, only to notice her holding on to his retreating form. Yuffie stared at him with her vibrant sapphire orbs, with what could considered love. No, it could not be. She could never love such an abomination. 

With a groan of shame, Vincent pulled himself free of her angelic grasp and fled from the tiny tent. The clouded sky greeted him with cold indifference as he forced himself to transform back into his former semblance. The painful recoil of his horns and claws broke his tender skin, allowing a flow of crimson to escape. The soft fur retreated from his body, leaving only bare flesh. Gods, it was painful enough to transform, but the reversion was unbearable. 

His crimson-eyes adjusted to the poor light, noticing his torn garments. No doubt, Yuffie would scream once he entered the tent. She had seen him; he knew it. The subtle relationship they obtained would certainly be changed after this moment, and the regret he bore was almost too much. 

His shoulders convulsed in the cold air, the apparent heartache extracting from his movements. He barely felt a pair of soft, warm hands gently caress his slumped shoulders, replacing his agony with semi-assurance. The warming comfort melted his heart as he felt the soft palms stroke his bare shoulders with sincerity. If only this were real…

Turning from the grey atmosphere, he noticed a pair of starlit-eyes gleaming back at him, the soft smile upon the rosy-lips silently telling him this was not a dream. Vincent held his head in shame from her encounter with his beastly appearance.

"Vincent," she murmured with an angelic tone, "don't hide your face from me…"

His bloodied-eyes locked onto her cerulean ones, the apparent regret held heavily within them. "Yuffie," he uttered barely above a whisper. "Yuffie, I'm sorry, so sorry…I-"

"Vincent, there's nothing you should be sorry for. It's all right."

If only it were. God, here she was, his angel, telling him everything was fine when it truly wasn't. Could she not see what others noticed? Could she not understand that he was nothing more than a monster pretending to be a man? The concept of her rebuking his touch made him shudder. She could not love him when he was nothing more than a damned creature. 

"Yuffie," he muttered under his breath, the regret hanging heavily within his tone. "I want you to see me as a man, not a creature. I don't want you to be frightened of me like the others…were…"

Her heart shattered from his somber voice. No, he could not think she would despise him for his other forms; she would not have it. Shaking her head in defiance, Yuffie pulled his bloody gaze to meet hers. "Vincent, I'm not like the others. I will never be like them because, I'm not afraid, Vincent, I'm not afraid." She murmured with firmness. "Nor, am I ashamed to be with you. I don't care about what you look like; you'll always be who you are to me. You _will_ forever be the man that has shown me kindness when others left me to fend for myself. Vincent, don't believe yourself to be anything other than what you are. You're too beautiful to be something so monstrous. Even in your others forms, you'll always be the man I see before me…"

Vincent cupped her face with his hands, knowing she spoke the truth. His heart cried out from the sudden realization, he could not be without her now. He knew this was meant to be. How else would they be at this point in time? She had accepted everything… His love endured his imposing form, his shameful past, and his other selves. No one else would be able to tolerate such a burden. 

"Oh Yuffie," he gasped, before pulling her against him. "You do not realize how much you mean to me."

"Vincent, the feeling is the same. I care so much for you…I don't to want this to end…"

A wavering smile crossed his pallid-lips, as he gently nuzzled her waist with his disheveled mane. "As long as there's breath within this corrupted body, I will not allow it to." 

Her heart raced from his sweet words. Gods, Vincent was truly an angel that had somehow fallen from the heavens. Well, a demonic angel to be more accurate. A contented smile crossed her lips as she lowered herself to meet his crimson gaze. 

Her soul ached with satisfaction when noticing the beautiful smile he wore. She never realized Vincent could be so beautiful when revealing emotion. Shiva, he was truly handsome. 

Vincent gazed at her tiny form, noticing she was merely holding onto a thin sheet around her chest. He did not wish to think what lay underneath the dark sheet, fully knowing the concealed sight harboured a beautiful body. It made his essence ache from the thought of it.

Oh, he longed to touch her. And, right now, the temptation of doing such a wanton action wreathed within his plagued form; he needed her as she needed him. In his innate mind, he knew this was right. Even though, many would believe him to be a perverse monster only desiring to deflower this young seraph. He fumed from the disgusted stares people gave when seeing them together. What was it their business to judge right from wrong?

Most were hypocritical wretches anyway. At least, this unspoken relationship between them was real and not a façade to cover-up the marred visage of a shamed existence. Whatever existed between he and Yuffie was more than friendship and far beyond simple acquaintance. This was love; he could feel it. Somewhere, deep inside his demonic heart, he knew she felt the same. Just looking into her starlit-eyes gave away the true emotion she felt, and it shown to be more than appreciation.

His human hand found its way to her mid-back, gently stroking the smooth surface. He read her cerulean gaze with spiritual contentment. The knowledge of her enjoying his ministrations eased his mind; the regret of her chastisement against him no longer plagued his tortured soul. He felt a light groan of what appeared to be pleasure, emit from her tiny form. 

"Yuffie," he whispered within her hair. 

Looking into his beautiful bloodstained-eyes, Yuffie gently nestled his broad chest. "Vincent," she murmured under her sweet breath. "Vincent, I know we need to get inside, but can we just stay like this for a few more minutes?"

He gazed into her pleading-eyes and exerted a gentle smile. "Of course, my angel, of course." 

She felt his arms tighten around her, noticing the abundant warmth emitting from him. The ecstatic implement of his masculine strength embracing her tiny form, and she, fully allowing tranquil peace ease her troubled mind. Gods, if she had died, finding herself within his arms, she would be in paradise. To her, Vincent was Heaven. 

A light smile traced her lips when she felt his light-breathing caress the nape of her neck. She shuttered slightly, feeling the male ruggedness he extracted. In her innate mind, Vincent was the perfect example of an aficionado model on the inside of trashy romance novels. The sense of perversity filled her, when she remembered ogling the models in the pictures. 

Her smile widened, imaging Vincent replacing the shirtless male, clutching onto his love in a sexual stance, the breathless woman melting into her insignificant form, her expression full of desire. Yuffie's eyes widened, albeit slowly, the vivid, mental image burning into her mind. If only, this was not just a thought from her wondering imagination… If only, it were real…

She abruptly cast the lustful thought aside, noticing Vincent's hand was gently stroking the small of her back. She inwardly moaned, feeling the electrifying energy emitting from his broad form. Her soul screamed for more of the generous exchange of power. She briefly wondered if she would like this if they were in a more intimate position. Like… No, she could not think on that. 

What would he believe if he knew she imagined him sweat-stained, naked, and inside of her? He would die from the prospect of it. And yet, right now, it did not seem that way. Perhaps, Vincent felt the same way about her. If only, he could see the woman inside her childlike body. 

Yuffie knew she would not mature beyond this point; she would always stay trapped within the guise of a child. The cruelty of her family's genetics doomed her to be petite, childish. She tried to exceed her height and look more feminine. She could cheat by a physician's help, but appearance was not everything. Besides, who would want her after altering herself? Reno sure as hell denied her. Vincent would find the same justifications to leave her.

Why had he not after seeing what lay under the clothing? Did he not notice the myriad of scars and fine lines caused from battles? Did he not see the markings from her countrymen? Odin, the scars alone were enough to turn away in disgust. She was nothing more that a marred piece of flesh that many held with antipathy.

A warm tear fell from a cerulean orb, extending evidence of sadness. The cooling droplet was smoothed away with a warm finger, the tender grace of contact made her look at him. Even within those crimson-eyes, she could lose herself within their bloody depths. The compassion within them evoked her to do something relatively stupid, like telling him her true thoughts and feelings. She knew, in the end, he would leave her. And that thought, hurt terribly. 

He promised her this would not end, and Vincent never broke his word. Inwardly, she knew he would stay by her side, never leaving her to stumble within the darkness. Vincent was her light, her life now. She was so foolish not to realize he had always been the man for her. Like the missing piece to a complicated puzzle, Vincent was the key. His eternal flame would forever burn every fiber of her being. Within an eternal blaze of passion, they would consume each other, wanting more. Yes, within her soul, she knew Vincent was the other half of her; she just had to find him. 

She briefly noticed his light nestle. The smooth texture of his pallid cheek caused goose bumps to overrun her tender flesh. Even his lightest of touches brought forth the Valkyrie-like woman within her. Her fettered soul was released by his mere touch. Did he not realise how much she loved him? Did he not see the burning desire inflaming within her? Gods, this was beyond madness.

It was a pity she did not realise he felt the same way. Even now, his dark mind thought upon the tenderness of her silken body under his. Oh, how his mind briefly traced upon the image of her flawless, perspired skin gently colliding with his. The idea brought him on the brink of insanity.

Right now, he desired her. This was more than mere lust. Vincent knew this joining was right. Something within his inborne mind gently murmured assuring thoughts upon his concerns. The simple thought of he and her sharing something that only the truest of lovers could obtain, tore at his heart. He needed this; she needed this. God, how could he make her see this was natural, right? Soon, yes soon, he would show her his demonic heart and take the chance of becoming one with this seraph.

This was more than a way for true redemption, this was the possibility for happiness; something he never dreamt of having. Yuffie brought him this far, and she would take him the rest of the way. She did not understand how much impact she had on him. He would make her see, oh yes, he would make her believe in her dreams. 

He inwardly knew, she would settle for a demon like him, the impenetrable bond between them shown brightly within the darkening void of eternity; the golden strand standing out like a great epiphany. Vincent felt as if wings burst from his back, allowing him to take a chance to fly into the unknown. With Yuffie, he could finally face the cruel glares people gave. 

His greying skies were turning to a bright shade a blue, the sunlight within his dark soul shining brightly. The angel within his demonic grasp had done this, all of it. Damn her, for being so pure. She had truly enchanted a demon with her mystical foray of fascination. She would soon realise her mistake in making an abomination fall for her. Oh yes, she would regret having a monster for a lover. 

A wolfish smile came to his lips. Yuffie would want no other for a mate, he would make sure of it. He inwardly knew he could make her happy, far better than any man could. It wasn't lust that linked him to her, but more. Vincent was in love with his family's enemy, and he could care less. He would give her anything she could possibly desire, even, wings to help her fly.

He bravely placed warm lips upon her exposed neck; feeling a light moan came deep within her throat. "Yuffie, angel," he hoarsely murmured, "we must leave soon."

He felt a light groan of reluctance within her dulcet voice. "All right," she whispered in a light breath. "I'm ready to go with you, Vincent."

His heart raced, seeing the warm smile upon her rosy-lips. He gently cradled his hand against her face and brushed back an unruly strand of russet. "Yuffie, we will rent us a room and enjoy what Icicle Village has to offer. Maybe even," he hesitated, "snowboard…"

Her oceanic-eyes lit up from his last word. "Really? Do you mean you would, with me? Oh, Vincent!" She tightened her arms around his lean waist. "I cannot believe you would do that to…please me! You're truly an angel!" 

He lightly nuzzled the top of her head. "I want to make you happy, Yuffie. Besides, I want to start doing things again…I want to enjoy life…again."

The former Turk felt the light nestle around his firm chest. Sighing with content, Vincent gently lifted her into his arms and retreated within the minute tent. He noticed the sheet hanging loosely around her shoulders. His brief thought of what lay under the makeshift garb teased his mind. Shaking his ebon mane, Vincent kindly turned for her to find something more suitable.

He did not see her sincere smile when he turned around. Vincent was truly a gentleman to consider being discreet. She knew men would try to gawk at what lay under the sheet. Even Cloud would probably take the chance to see her Hydra-like form. Well, he probably would until donning a leg-shackle to Tifa. He had no need to stare since Tifa had the body of a goddess.

Yuffie dropped the dark, wrinkled sheet upon the ground and scavenged through her bags. A brief grin appeared upon her face as she pulled on a pair of black-leather pants and a red, backless top. She realised it was rather obtuse to go out in the blistering cold like this. Of course, she knew Vincent would _look_ at her with awe for a moment and buckle her down with his trench coat. The very thought brought an appeased smile to her rosy-lips.

She noticed him still in his nearly nude glory. Shaking her tangled mop, Yuffie turned from the ebullient sight and chortled, "Vincent, you change if you need to, I won't look…well try not to anyway!"

A light chuckle was heard from the background. She did not notice Vincent looming behind her back, his breath gently cascading against her bare back. In a huskily whisper, he murmured, "I appreciate your discreet consideration, angel. I'll be ready in a moment." 

The young Shinobi felt the tender breeze from his movements, the calming tranquility soothing her soul. Her heart skipped a beat when feeling his human hand gently gracing her bare shoulder. His very touch sent a thousand shocking sensations throughout her body. If only he could do more than merely touch her…

It seemed like he knew what she was thinking. In a raspy voice, he whispered her name with true sincerity. The simple utterance almost made her melt within his embrace. She burned within his angelic touch, desiring more.

"Vincent." She moaned when he stroked the nape of her neck. He knew…

With her last ounce of courage, Yuffie dared to look into his eyes. The demonic orbs held not hostility, but love. Within the crimson depths, shown the well of his soul. How could people not see the true beauty behind Vincent? The reflecting image held the burning passion that he longed to give. Perhaps, this was the remnant of his past love with Lucrecia. But, somewhere deep within the hollows of her soul, Yuffie knew that was a lie.

This new light within his eyes was not there on their insane journey a year prior. No, this wondrous change happened within this scant of days. She knew she had something to do with it. The question was, how she fit into it? Did she actually have the key to his heart? She could only dream… Vincent would, could never love her that way. He was a star out of her sphere…

She barely felt his hand caress a cool cheek. Looking up, she noticed the undying love within his eyes. "Yuffie," he murmured with tender tranquility. "I know something addles you, I can see it in your eyes. Whatever it is, do not allow it to trouble you further, angel. I'm here for you…"

An unwanted tear fell from an eye. "Vincent." She muttered before collapsing against his strong chest. "There's just so much that needs to be said and done. I cannot do this… I'm not strong enough…"

"Angel," he spoke with light reprimand, "I do not _ever_ desire to hear you say that again. You are the strongest person I know. Without you, I would most likely be dead in the mountains or worse…" Vincent looked deeply within her tear-filled eyes. "I would be lost within shadow without your light. Don't ever believe you are not strong enough, I can see that brilliant spark within your beautiful eyes."

"Do you really see that? How can you stand me, Vincent? I'm so unimportant…"

"You aren't to me, Yuffie." The former Turk shook his head with strong disagreement. "And if you are, so am I. We'll be irrelevant together, dearest. Does it matter what the world would think of us. I'm willing to take a chance, Yuffie. Will you dare to go into the unknown with me?"

Yuffie gazed into his hypnotic-eyes. Choking back a sob, she questioned, "Will you _never_ leave me?"

Vincent enclosed the space between their faces, almost touching. "On my life, angel, on my life."

****

"I see that you're trying to hide a smile and that will not do, Mister Valentine!" Yuffie teased him by pulling a small strand of his hair lightly. "Come on, Vincent, we've _finally_ made it!" 

The former Turk tried to emit a small smile to appease her. Inwardly, he was grinning like an idiot. Of course, he could not allow his happiness to show. Well, too much anyway. 

"I understand that you're excited about the ball, my dear. But really, we must get our rooms first." He tried to sound serious but failing at the attempt. Yuffie's ebullient happiness illuminated the tiny snow town in which, he, himself, could not escape from. Gently sighing, he continued. "The shops will still be open in the next couple of hours, angel. I promise we will not miss them."

Yuffie beamed up at him with her indigo-eyes, and with sheer bravery pecked him on the cheek with her glossy-lips. She immediately cast her eyes to the colourless ground, not noticing Vincent placing his gloved hand to the touched cheek. 

An immediate flicker burnt within his icy heart, the alien feeling of something long forgotten, yet so familiar, enticed its fiery flames within the dead muscle. He had almost disregarded to breathe, the abrupt reaction from his love had certainly caught him off guard, and that was never a good thing. Playing with a demon's heart was truly a fatal error. Of course, Yuffie was never known to be cautious.

She did not realise the lascivious mistake she was making. Good God, it was truly hard to hold back the innate intentions he bore, his self-restraint faltering. Very soon, she would be a victim of his passionate lust and melt within the euphoric whim of his burning desire. Yuffie would no longer be known as an innocent to the world, his mark would forever show that she was his, and he, hers.

A demon in love with an angel was truly something to behold, but the irony within itself was what fairy stories contrived of. It would be quite paradoxical if someone found such a perplexing tale intriguing. Vincent subtly smiled from the thought. 

His crimson orbs watched her with impending awe as she kicked the snowy dust out of her way. He could not help but clasp onto a gloved hand and escort her to the inn. His masculine sense almost overtook him as he gazed into her beautiful starlit-eyes. Such splendour and light shown within the twin set of sapphires, as if burning him with their liquidly gaze.

Vincent immediately focused his bloody-eyes toward their destination. He had to admit, Icicle Village did improve in building a more civilized place to live. The tiny resort town had expanded to almost twice the size it originally was. It was apparent many residents of Midgar had decided somewhere more dormant and altruistic would be a better place to thrive than the destroyed metropolis.

Children played within the snow-filled streets, while adults went about their daily routines. Vincent could not help but watch his companion's fleeting expression. Inwardly, she was a child at heart. It was foolish for Yuffie to grow-up before her time. She needed to stay as young as possible, and when she did have to stare at adulthood in the face; she could keep a sane mind. It was a timeless regret he did not follow that path.

The ex-Turk was far from having a commonsensical mind, the torment of a three-decade slumber had seeped true insanity within his rational persona, inducing him into teetering on the brink of madness. He did not disclose that he was sane anymore, inwardly knowing he wasn't. He realised if Yuffie were to leave him, he would go mad and most likely, add many lives to his list of sins. The demons within were always triggered by his failure to hold to sanity.

That was partially the reason he never corresponded to anyone; he could not risk harming them. Even now, he was taking a dire chance with Yuffie. Part of him screamed to let her go…back to the one she loved. The other half, pleaded not to release her, fully knowing this was meant to be. His agonized mind tore his heart in twain. 

Vincent knew his alleged 'rational' side would be thoroughly ignored, while he followed what was inside of his dark heart. He could not let her go if he wanted to. And somehow, the young Shinobi knew that. He felt a deep tremour within his soul as she led him to the newly constructed inn. 

He was not amazed to see the lavish elegance within the building. Midgar society certainly made their mark upon the tiny town with an aristocratic impact. People of high, social rank resided within the halls of this palace-like hotel.

Everything from the white-marble floors, to the domed ceilings held classy modishness and sheer style to this damaged league of wealth. A sardonic frown covered his pale-lips, noticing the mocking stares of the more fortunate. Oh yes, he had forgotten how fun it was to look up to his superiors, like he had done many times within his days as a Turk.

The constant brownnosing and forced respect he gave was not one of his favourite chores when attending such wasteful events of trivial enjoyment. He utterly loathed watching such godlike deities fling themselves into a foray of drunkard-ness and immoral acts. He refused to allow them to have their petty enjoyment on he and Yuffie. Their distinct relationship would be the center of gossip and the eve's cruel entertainment. He would not tolerate such deficient behaviour inflicted upon his love. Everyone within the room would die without realising their obtuse blasphemy.

His metallic arm snaked around Yuffie's slender waist, subtly showing his intrinsic possession of her. A mordant smirk crossed his lips as he stopped before the front desk. This pleasant stay would certainly be quite entertaining. People would be the center for teasing enjoyment, the demons inside gently chorused with his silent song of poetic torture.

"May…I help…you, sir?" A boyish desk clerk asked, clearing the apparent unease out of his throat.

Vincent eyed him with apparent disdain as the frail man glanced at his companion with visible interest. Clearing his voice of the rising contempt, he uttered, "I would like two rooms, for the next few nights." 

"Ah! I see!" The fleeting glint in his eyes aimed toward Yuffie. "One room for you and your daughter, then? Please, give me a moment to check the vacancy, sir." 

The gunman noticed Yuffie's jesting smile from the man's ignorance, a tinge of jealousy filled him as he glared daggers at the desk clerk's back. Vincent inwardly fumed at this _child's_ pitiful flirtations. Did he not realise she was out of his league and already taken? The poor child would soon learn not to shoot with his eye if he dared to interfere with his youthful gestures again. He would see to reprimanding the boy's education.

"Sir," Yuffie cut in with a sweet voice. "I hate to disappoint your fine judgment, but he's not my father. Really, you should try again!" She teased, her eyes giving away the slight sense of enjoyment from the young clerk's bewildered expression. 

"Um, um, "he quietly stuttered, "a thousand apologies upon my ignorance, my lady. I'm usually never wrong on telling my guests, it must be the light." He nervously muttered under his breath. 

Yuffie stared at Vincent's stoic expression. He really needed to lighten-up. Really, this act of jealousy… Wait, jealousy? Her smile faded from her lips from the thought. Vincent could not be jealous over her. Not with an awkward desk clerk anyway. And yet, the cold, foreboding expression proved her theory correct. Vincent _was_ jealous, and a part of her quietly reveled from the thought of it.

The anxious clerk cowardly gazed at Vincent's domineering glare. "Sir, I'm sorry, but there is no vacancy. Unless, you have been invited to the Enchanter's Ball, I cannot give you a room."

"Is there a list, young man?" He purred with silent menace. 

The brown-eyed deskman nodded with dread. "Yes, sir. If you're name is on the list, the room is yours."

"Valentine," Vincent uttered with cool distaste. "Vincent Valentine."

He watched a wave of relief cover the boy as he raked a hand through his unruly mop of russet-hair. "I am glad to say your room is still vacant, sir. You've come just in time to claim it since, it's the last and actually," he stopped and studied the list with apparent amazement, "one of the best rooms we have."

"Why is that?" He muttered under an annoyed tone. 

"Well, most of the guests that have already claimed their rooms decided to take the cheaper and more unfurnished ones. I understand such elegance can be too obnoxious for many. I hate to say that this will be the only room I can give you…"

He anxiously waited for the dark man to strike him with that arcane, metal arm he wore or burn him to cinders with his hypnotic, red-eyes. 

"All right, young man." He gave a silent nod and turned to Yuffie. "Darling, you can wait for me by the lobby, while I finish this boring paperwork. I seen an interesting fountain on our way in, and I know you wanted to look at it, enjoy yourself."

"You don't need to ask me twice, Vincent! Don't take too long, all right?" 

"I promise, I'll be as abrupt as possible. Then, we'll go to the shops." He quietly murmured in an angelic tone, perplexing the young deskman behind him. 

Turning, he glared into the man's widened-eyes. "And what does this room offer, young man?"

"Well, um, it, um, has, um, a nice king-sized bed with the best furnishings the hotel has to offer. This room is actually the preeminent here; it's the marriage suite, sir. Everything is top-notch and should hopefully be to your liking. If not, I can always try to exchange rooms with someone." He stuttered in an apologetic tone.

"If I am to pay an ungodly sum for this room, I want everything to be in its place, understand? When we return, I would like room service brought up. I do hope your hours are not trite or anything?"

"Sir, our service is unending. I will personally see to it that you and your…um lady-friend have everything you need."

"Good," he muttered, dropping the required quarter-million gil on the desk. "I will pay the rest when I return."

The edgy desk clerk watched his dark costumer turn with a dashing aura and exit like someone of royal descent. Gods, he inwardly knew this sinister man would certainly be an interesting person to watch, especially, with his taciturn nature and angelic mate. Hey, each to his own, he had no right to get in between something that did not concern him. What did it matter to a lovesick desk clerk anyway? 

**** 

"I so love that fountain, Vincent! I want one!" 

"Yes, and those naked gods did not appeal to you, either?" He uttered with a tinge of jesting envy. 

Yuffie gazed into his bloodstained-eyes, seeing the loving reflection within them. "You know, I prefer the real thing than something in stone, Vince." She subconsciously hinted with a smirk. "Besides, what does it matter to you that I gawk at naked statues anyway? I would have believed that you think me a sick pervert like everyone else…"

Vincent entwined his human fingers around her, giving her silent deviation. "I'm not like everyone else, Yuffie. I could never think something so horrid of you. You're too pure to be something as disdainful as a monster like…myself…"

"Vincent, I swear to Anubis, if you don't stop calling yourself a monster, I'll knock my Conformer up your ass and you _will_ enjoy it!"

A fox-like smirk crossed his lips as he hauled her into his arms. "I don't believe you can do anything when you're like this, angel!" He teased, noticing the slight glint of enjoyment in his love's eyes. "What do you say we finish up the day snowboarding?" 

"You would fall into the fathomless pits of an icy hell with me? God, I knew you were committed, but Vincent, I did not know you were crazy!"

"I'm crazy when it comes to you." Vincent smiled before it disappeared from his lips. Gods, he was so careless, so foolish to let that slip. Damn him, for being so reckless!

His remorseful visage melted away, noticing Yuffie's unending smile. "And for that reason," she gently murmured. "That's why I don't want this to end!"

"And it won't, I promise you, Yuffie." He uttered with true devotion. "Being with you on this journey has done something that I cannot fully explain. It's like walking on air and not caring if I fall to my death. I know it sounds rather out-of-character for me, but that's how I feel. I'm sorry if that changes your prospective of me being the big, dark, ugly demon, most people see me as. Oh, I see you're smiling now!"

Yuffie eyed him with a scandalous glare. "And who's to say you're not, hmm? I could very well be easy prey for you, Valentine, and you, being the master of deceit, would rapture me! I don't believe you're fully innocent, angel, just partly!"

He caught the subtle meaning behind her loaded words. There was more to what she said than just having a friendly jest, she meant more. Oh yes, she ingeniously hinted to an alleged sexual innuendo and he took the invitation without hesitation. Of course, he would have to wait. Ravishing a beautiful, young woman in the middle of a resort town did not seem moral, but when was he ever ethical? 

With an impious chuckle, Vincent snaked his human hand around the crook of her arm and gently ushered her to the snowboarding area. "The slopes will close within the next hour, Yuffie. If you would like to have a quick ride, we can before they shut down for eve. Would you like to?"

She said nothing as she obviously studied for a moment, silently debating whether or not to have an hour seeing Vincent fall on his ass. A one-sided grin etched her rosy-lips, her silent gesture giving him the answer. He gently sighed from her consent; her mellow laugh soothed whatever dismay he obtained. At least, she would be happy having him to tag along with her. It was such a pity he had no experience in this field of sports. 

"You're going enjoy seeing me fall on my ass, aren't you?" Vincent teased, pulling her closer to him.

An arched brow rose to his wistful comment. "You know it! It's not everyday one can see someone so serious as the man standing in front of me, falling from some teenager sport! I'm going to enjoy seeing you snowboard! I understand women love to see a man take to the air with style. And, I know you will certainly outfox a majority of them!"

"You have that much faith in me, Yuffie? I never believed someone would place something that priceless on someone who has the faintest idea of what we're planning to do. Please tell me you do, right?"

"You know very well I don't, Vincent! Why do you think I'm letting you go first? They say experience comes to those who watch others! You will be my mentour on this lesson and I have complete faith that you will teach me!"

Vincent rolled his eyes in a sarcastic manner. "You will be highly disappointed if I break something, won't you? That would be the irony of the evening, your alleged mentour breaking something while teaching you in the process. Of course, I could look forward to tending to me again!"

Yuffie noticed the glimmer in his eyes when he spoke. Her heart beat wildly against her chest when he mentioned her nursing him from the Zolom incident. Odin, that was when she partly realised her deepening feelings for him. And, when he began to act more like the man he used to be, the man she wanted him to be. 

"You enjoyed that?" She asked with partial disbelief. "I never believed I could help anyone like that…"

He cupped her chin with a pallid hand. "I would always be grateful for you being with me when I need help, when I need someone." His voice briefly stopped when he noticed the understanding gleam within her oceanic-eyes. She _knew_ what he meant. "I thank you, my dear. I cannot find the correct way to repay you for your kindness me."

Yuffie circled her hands around his claw, knowing he could not feel her gentle touch. "There's no need to repay me, Vincent. You already have by being with me! And for that, I am eternally indebted to you."

Vincent pulled her against him in a gentle embrace. "It's been wonderful accompanying you on this journey, my angel. I know we shall have more memorable endeavours before this is over." He tilted her head to meet his crimson gaze. "And perhaps we'll find what we're both looking for…"

Her racing heart would not question what he meant by that, already knowing his analogy. Vincent felt so warm against her cool skin. She inwardly imagined him tucking her into his protective embrace, beyond the infinite world and the next. Her conscience berated for conceding into such ideas, her heart telling her to fly. And, that's what she would do. Whether Vincent desired her for more than a friend was a chance she would, or rather, _had_ to take. 

Not now, though. She could not rush such matters, especially ones concerning the heart. Once she had, she would leave herself vulnerable to him and the chance of having her heart broken. Her destiny greatly depended upon his decision. The question was; could he accept someone like her for a lover? Would he love her like he had the lady in white or just leave her within her personal misery?

She silently set her conflicting thoughts aside as she noticed the snowboard instructor's interruption. "You do realise I will be closing within the hour. Be sure to return the boards beforehand and pay my assistant on your way out." The blonde curtly nodded before returning to the inside desk. 

Yuffie noticed Vincent's sincere gaze when he gently placed a warm hand in hers. He revealed a tender smile as he handed her an azure board with his claw. "I thought this colour matched the heavenly aura reflecting in your eyes."

The young Shinobi could not abstain from blushing, Vincent was so…enigmatic. She could not find the courage to comment upon his wonderful quotations, a simple nod of appreciation would have to suffice. "Thanks, Vincent."

Vincent gazed into her cerulean orbs, which could mirror one's soul. He could see the remorseful depths of his spirit and deepening love within her ethereal-eyes. The beastly heart within his chest raced with a maddening passion. He needed her. However, his desire would have to wait until the right moment. Besides, they needed to enjoy their time with this infernal new sport before it ran out. 

Stifling a lusty glare, Vincent cleared his throat. "Now, I know that you desire to see me make an ass of myself, Lady of Wutai. I shall not fail you." 

"Yes, but I do not find it fair for you to be alone in embarrassment." She lightly chuckled seeing his mock-bow. "Come on, I'm going with you!"

An ebon eyebrow rose in question. "So, my brave little ninja, you also wish to revel in humiliation, I feel honoured." He soothingly murmured within her left ear. "I will be beside you, even if you fall…" 

Yuffie felt the tightening grip around her palm, noticing his longing expression within his crimson-eyes. A tender small traced her lips as she squeezed his hand reassurance. "I will be thrilled to kiss snow with you by my side, Vincent! Let's go!" She giggled before pulling him down with her.

Vincent almost gasped, feeling the yielding earth under him. Gods, he had never felt such uncertainty since meeting Yuffie again, and it felt like a vast relief. He could finally breathe freely with the impending inertia plunging him toward the infinite void of euphoria. How could he ever thank the mortal seraph beside of him for such release? His demonic soul subtly knew…

He could feel her warm hand clinging to his as they slid toward the mountain's immense base. This was it. His bloodstained-eyes watched her fleeting expression when snow graced her sun-kissed cheeks like angel dust. Vincent felt her insecurity when loosing balance against the sallow sheet of ice. Shaking his dark mane, he pulled her against him. If she fell, he would as well.

Her confused-eyes watched him as he gracefully held her in a protective embrace. Even in the safety of falling within the soft snow, he would still guard her against any danger; he was truly a guardian to her, a guardian of more than just her protection, but also of her heart. She nuzzled his warm chest, feeling his rhythmic heartbeat. 

The sudden impact of the icy earth gave him an anomalous sensation as he allowed Yuffie to fall on top of him. The opposite effect like the previous one under the willow tree would indeed affect this eve's events. He would not be able to control his desire for her this time; it had developed greatly since that memorable day. 

The gunman knew her feelings were mutual, noticing her mirroring gleam. Yuffie was also reflecting upon that day they had shared one of their first steps of union. It seemed like so long ago he had found himself acting like the man he used to be. The very idea of regaining his lost innocence was more than remotely appealing; it was a delusional dream coming to reality.

Vincent knew this position was more than suggestive; it was completely alluring. So close, her flawless face was so close to his. Her warm breath gently teased his cheeks when he felt her shift closer to him. Yuffie's reddened-lips were very tempting at the moment. The evocative aura cast from their supple purity enticed him. Shiva, if she did not get off of him right now, he could not promise not taking her in the snow.

This would have to wait. His wondrous plans of seducing her would not be altered on a snowy field. Mentally shaking his ebony mane, Vincent gently caressed her back. "You know, I cannot feel you on me, angel." He murmured within earshot. "However, I can feel your shiver and it addles me to know you're cold."

A warm grin appeared upon her lips. "Is that an invitation for something to drink, or do you just want me to get off of you?"

"I wouldn't mind to be in such a vulnerable position by you, but I must say, we must continue this elsewhere…"

What exactly did he mean by _that_? Yuffie's mind could briefly wonder before he hefted her into his strong arms and scaled the mountain. She could barely control the myriad unanswered questioned racing through her confused persona. Did he actually mean? No, it couldn't be, could it? Vincent would never goes as far as saying something with a sexual underlining. That was not his character.

And yet, her mind would not put is past him doing so. Vincent had changed from being the cold, adherent beast she had known him as to a warm, compassionate man he had hidden for so long. Her demonic guardian's perspective on life had changed dramatically. Was it because she was with him, or did he want something she could only give him?

Yuffie scoffed at the thought of him only desiring her, since there were thousands of other more beautiful and esteemed ladies out there. Why should he tie himself down with someone who would never have the pleasure of looking partially like an attractive female? Could he settle for such low class? 

Sure, she was a lady of high rank. Her family once having influential power, but that was now gone. She had nothing to offer Vincent for a dowry if her were to wed her. Yes, she realised she was thinking a bit ahead, but still, her mind could not help but wonder whether or not he could endure such an insignificant wife? She wasn't even fit for child bearing, well healthy sons anyway. It was such a pity her father was right at times… She could never have the family she secretly yearned for. No one desired an unfit wife with no prospect of great abundance.

She did not realise that her guardian only desired her and nothing more. The dramatic irony of such a display was indeed rendering to anyone who desired such a match. Vincent knew she felt surprise from his affluent comment. She would have to be clueless not to see what he meant by his reproach. The question was, did she want that? Perhaps, it was a little too early to show signs of his want for her. On the other hand, maybe it was the right time to show his true colours and make her she was needed, wanted.

Vincent pulled her closer against him as he returned the snow-glistened boards. He quietly smirked at the young clerk who nodded in an all-knowing manner. Even such a young child could see the fiery attraction between them. 

"Come on, my dear, the night is young and we have all the time in the world to enjoy ourselves." He coaxed within her ear. "I would be happy to accompany you to a nice cup of coffee, or hot-chocolate, if you prefer?" He added with a mesmerising smirk. 

Yuffie instantly set her heartache and insecurities aside, somehow grasping that he knew her thoughts. How could he not when he noted her every move and breath. Perhaps, he did he did have a mind-reading capability. It wouldn't surprise her if he did. With an airy smile, she gently nodded. "You _were_ paying attention on our journey, weren't you?"

He cast her a knowing grin, "It was rather hard not see Cloud's, how shall we say it, exotic taste in raw squid, but hot chocolate is something that's not hard to forget. Besides, many can tell chocolate is your trademark, my dear."

"All right, you know my addiction, what's yours?" She smiled seeing his bashful headshake. "Come on," she urged, "You are at least _addicted_ to one thing, Vincent! Tell me!"

"You'll see, angel." He glanced at her with a promising nod. _My true addiction is you, but I'll let vanilla be the substitute until then…_

Vincent felt her grunt in disappointment. Oh, he did hate to make her anxious on one of his many surprises for her. Speaking of surprises, he still had a few in the room to reveal and not only material items… 

A devilish grin traced his pallid-lips as he pulled a leather-cushioned chair from the table. Yuffie took his genteel courtesy and sat across from him. Placing her elbows on the green-marble surface, she held her chin with her gloved hands. She would never know the silent enjoyment he got out of seeing her so seductive. Yuffie was truly beautiful when looking photogenic. 

A short, auburn-headed waitress smiled at them and placed a set of menus on the table. Vincent smiled at her as he covered her hand with his. Neither noticed the tiny coffee shop's picturesque atmosphere combined with the elements. 

The showery snow outside fell in silence, the orange glow of the hanging ceiling lamps holding an enchanting aura that the realist's eye could never learn to appreciate. The entire setting was truly romantic, even it if was just a simple coffee shop. This tender-taken moment would last the rest of their lives if Father Time would permit it. Unfortunately, not even celestial deities could stop their obligations for mortal's altruistic desires. 

Vincent stared deeply into her sapphire-eyes with unhidden intrigue. She was truly beautiful. Especially when, she carefully sipped her hot drink and quickly wiped away any remnants of a chocolate mustache. Yuffie was delightful when trying to act casual and abstain from being awkward. 

He gently blew on his coffee, cooling the scorching liquid with his minty breath. "How's your drink?" He asked offhandedly. 

Yuffie gazed into his playful-eyes with a thoughtful demeanor. "It's hot but good, and yours?"

"It's coffee, angel. I suppose you wouldn't like the taste of it, since it's only a stimulant to stay awake." He mechanically stirred the dark liquid with a plastic stirring rod. 

"Oh," she murmured with semi-interest. "I tried some of Cid's once, well before he put his filthy mouth on it. He never knew I spat in it!" She giggled from the memory, her faced melted to a serious expression. "You won't tell him, will you?"

The former Turk smirked at her silent question. "You know, I could use that little confession against you. Hmm, yes, I could get you to do what I want with that sweet little piece of truth! I wonder if Cid would like to be enlightened that his coffee was defiled by a ninja's saliva?" He chided from his jest. "No, angel, I won't tell him, even though, it would be nice to see the look of exhilaration on his face." 

"Thanks, Vincent. Truly, you are an angel!"

An ebon brow rose in question. "An angel? Darling, I'm certainly far from being one of those, no? Besides, the only angel that's even remotely close to me is sipping her chocolate and confessing of spitting in someone's coffee."

"You really know how to make a girl blush, Vincent! Do you have that affect on all the ladies?"

Vincent leaned forward, a forming smile breaching his lips. "I should, but apparently my charms have only rubbed off on you, dear. Tell me, are they working right now?"

"You know damn well they are! I'm trying to restrain myself from grabbing you!" She quietly teased.

_I wished you would, my love._ He thought with a noble smile. "I see you love to torture your victims before devouring them. I hope I'm sweet for your exotic taste."

"Vincent! Gawd! You really believe me to be some kind of spider or something? It's not like I find a mate and bite its head off!"

"That would be a preying mantis, my dear." Vincent corrected with a tone of slight amusement. 

Yuffie made a mock-growl as she took another drink of her chocolate. "Hmm, you know, this stuff is wonderful. I wonder why Wutai hasn't ever set up a coffee shop. I mean it's a stupid tourist trap. Surely, they'd get the idea of making more money because everyone loves this stuff." A smile widened from the sudden acknowledgement. "That might be one of the first things I do when I return. Perhaps, Shake could be good for something and manage one."

The silently amused gunman cast a broadening grin. "That would be something nice to see, wouldn't it? Wutai does need to get a little more modern, but still keep its history. No doubt your father would be against the idea, of course." He murmured with distaste.

She cocked a russet brow in discern. "Dad would most likely want the money out of it. Materia was merely an excuse for him to get me out of the house. Of course, I would have left without his consent. I needed to get out of there before I lost my sanity! I'm sure you know how Wutai can become boring after awhile."

He nodded in agreement. "Yes, it can be so if one stays at a certain place long enough. I suppose that's why people have vacations." A tender smile traced his lips. "This has been an interesting _vacation_, hasn't it?"

"It's been the best I've ever had. I cannot judge whether the one last year ranks higher than this one. I believe that answer would be no, since this has been more of a personal journey, one I've thoroughly enjoyed with you, Vincent."

"As I with you, Yuffie. Even having this simple drink with you, is truly paradise to me. Now you will think me pitiful! You're laughing again!" He teased, seeing her giggle from his comment. 

Yuffie squeezed his hand, and in a gentle nod, looked to the door. She was vaguely surprised when he carefully placed her into his protective embrace once more. Both knew her ankle was almost healed and there was no reason he had to obligate himself at going to extremities to ensure her comfort. Perhaps, he did not wish her to slip and re-sprain it again. Inside, she knew that wasn't the answer. Vincent did this because he _wanted_ to. And that, made her believe…

She was slightly perplexed when he did not go in the correct direction of the lavish hotel, but to the shops. Her smile widened when he carried her to a clothing portion of the long line of side shops. People would stare at the strangely suited couple, but that did not matter to her, not anymore. Vincent was just as normal as any man she would meet on the street or shop. 

His light release made her quietly sigh within the frostbitten air. She was partially surprised he had decided to accompany her into a clothing shop. Of course, he had been surprising her more and more lately; so much that she did not wish him to stop. 

As if reading her thoughts, Vincent sat himself in a salmon coloured Victorian-style chair and nodded for her to take her time. She gave a light smile before losing herself within a labyrinth of clothing. Yuffie did not realise her dark watcher sat with an unfathomable smile upon his pallid-lips. The mere thoughts of her dressing in an elegant style women would envy was truly one his many highlights of the eve.

Of course, he would pay for anything that seemed appealing to her eye; money was no object. Not when it concerned his love and the simple pleasures she could use to charm him more. He would greatly hand over his fortune just to know she would be grateful for his kindness and love. Vincent inwardly knew she was not like so many other women who flaunted about, making their husbands fall to bended knee.

No, Yuffie was different. She had greatly matured in the past year, and especially the last couple of weeks. The young Shinobi had no desire for trivial things; he saw the truth within her eyes. For most of her life, she had greatly wished to love and to have it returned. Her father was a fool to leave her alone with the senseless guilt he dealt her. 

Shaking his unruly mane, Vincent watched Yuffie examine a red, backless dress with chiffon trim. His vivid imagination gave him the sensuous view of wearing such an outfit. Gods, the mere thought of it almost made him fall out of his seat. 

Gritting his teeth, he silently restrained himself into a more suitable manner. He closed his eyes, seeing his love in less than the red dress he imagined a moment ago. A wolf-like grin came to his lips as he thought more upon her, concentrating his photographic memory of her firm body against his from the past eve. It was a shame the night had to end, but this journey was far from setting into the West, they still had a ways to go before it ended.

His blissful thoughts were interrupted when he heard a throng of women's voices awing at someone. His ruby-eyes gazed at the center of attention. To his surprise, the workers were commenting on Yuffie, his Yuffie. And from the sight, he could see why she impressed the stylish workers. Such beauty was indeed hard to find.

Instead of the red dress, she donned a dark indigo gown that sparkled within the night. The iridescent foray of rhinestones and beads only added to her vibrant beauty and charm. She was the incarnation of the mythical Psyche who made the lovely Aphrodite jealous. His beastly heart almost stopped from her alluring visage.

Yuffie shyly accepted the ladies comments as she returned to the dressing rooms. It was indeed strange to see people look at her with more than disgust, much less, comment on her. She briefly smiled from the impressed nods the ladies cast, and in the corner of her eye, she could swear she seen Vincent eye her with more than surprise. 

She examined the dress and noticed the demanded amount for it. A light frown traced her lips, knowing she would not have enough to pay for it. Vincent's ring had greatly depleted her currency to the point of only being able to purchase something extremely cheap. She never told him how much she spent on him, and she never would. Her life's savings seemed to be used for something productive. At least, she would not regret doing it, even if people thought her to be a lunatic. 

Besides, this dress was nice and elegant, but truthfully she would have rather had the white gown from Kalm. She knew it was a more common dress, but she adored it. Shaking her head, Yuffie left the minute dressing room and plastered a fake grin upon her face. She could pull something nice together before the ball, or at least she hoped.

Vincent eyed her with silent question as he took her hand in his. "Did you want anything, my dear? I noticed you liked the blue gown, did you want it?"

Yuffie knew what he was trying to suggest. And already, he had wasted enough on her. No, she could not allow him to get her any more. Shaking her russet bob, she smiled, "No, it's fine. I just wanted to see if I actually looked like one of the 'high class' ladies, you know? It was fun to pretend I was someone else for a minute."

He quietly nodded with respect. "Yes, but you are of high rank, my dear. You are technically royalty."

"Most don't see Wutai like that anymore, Vincent. Besides, the only concern the 'royalty' there have is to make sure the tourists are pleased." She shook her head with dismay. "I'm no more a lady than Cait is real."

His human hand cupped her face with concern. "You are to me, even if I'm the only one who notices it. Besides, wealth isn't everything. It can be easily taken away as it was bestowed. Don't fret over what others think or believe, because, in the end, it doesn't matter anyway. And, do you know who taught me that?" He questioned with slight amusement.

"Who?" She murmured with an uncertain tone.

"You. You were the one who taught me to not care, and don't try to deny your credit."  He gently stroked her warm cheek. "Come on, we'll return to our room and bother the room service staff!"

She noticed the look of playful menace in his claret-eyes. Shaking her head in pleasurable denial, she squeezed his hand and allowed him to lead them back to the cruel looks and stares of the luxurious inn. 

This eve was truly one of the most enchanting she ever had. Inwardly, she prayed that it would not end like the setting sun. No, if only something more would come out of this blissful night. And inwardly, she knew it would. Vincent never disappointed her…

_Author's Note: God, this chapter was very hard to end! I would have most likely kept going…like the Energizer Bunny! (Chuckles). David Bowie's 'Thursday's Child' is a wonderful song! It really enthused me to write the last part of this! Anyway, I may have the next chapter up sometime next year, since well, its almost next year! I want to thank everyone again for reading this and especially those of you, who wished, me luck on my finals, thanks, that really meant a lot! ^_^ Um… yeah, also have a great New Year! ^_^_


	18. And Thus, I Give Into Thee, Dark Angel

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own Final Fantasy VII, characters, places, etc. All rights belong to Square and their respected owners._

_Author's Note: This chapter contains some adult themes. Meaning, it's a bit citric, key-lime to be more exact--nothing too revealing. But please, if this subject offends you, wait until I post the next chapter! Thanks! ^_^_

The Flame of You

Chapter 18

Her cerulean gaze skimmed over the room. Every table, every window, right down to the wallpaper decorations, held an elegant aura. Truthfully, the young heiress was no less than astonished to encounter such luxurious taste. Gods, everything within this lavish room cried superlative dominance. Something--in which--she was not, nor would ever hope to be.

Looking down, she noticed Vincent's claw enclosed around her tiny hand. Even though he could not feel her nervous shudder, he inwardly knew what her sentiments were about this room. And, not all of them were the gauche feelings of being incongruous. No, a room with this sensuous appeal; would do more than thrill, but also hold pleasure as well.

Shaking her short strands of russet, Yuffie shyly gazed into his hypnotic-eyes. Oh, his claret orbs held a certain overshadowing sensation when he returned the glance. His intimate impression buried itself deep within her petite bosom, as if implanting intricate proposals, only he, could bequeath. And, that almost made her yearn for his silken touch upon her bare skin. If only it could be so…

Yuffie's cheek felt the immediate warmth from his organic hand; the tepid palm sent elated chills down her spine. If he did not stop this discreet foreplay, her mind would reel itself toward true insanity. Of course, this type of lunacy was greatly welcomed. She did not mind finding herself within a padded-room for the rest of her demented life, as long as she had at least once, felt his burning touch. Her sanity was worth such sacrifice. 

The light reflection was kindly interrupted by the elusive stroke of his ungloved hand. Gently smiling, Vincent caressed her smooth cheeks with a finger. Ah yes, merely staring into her beautiful, oceanic-eyes, made him lust for her even more. He knew this night would truly test his cautious restraint; the temptation was almost too much for him to bear.

His tainted mind briefly imagined them tangled within satiny sheets, their bodies en masse. The timid deskman was not wrong about the room; Vincent would not be displeased. Especially, when his dark fantasies lay within reality. Even, the ebon bed sheets were corporeal. Everything within his licentious imagination came alive, as if taunting him to take her. And without restraint, he would. Eventually anyway. 

Yes, her chaste innocence would be his. Not only her virginity would lay within his possession, but also, her heart. Her love was what he truly desired, not a trivial conquest. Yuffie was more than a pawn upon a chessboard; she was his soul. Even if that ingrate had taken her virtue, he would still love her. His commitment and eternal loyalty bound itself to her. Even if she were to leave him, he could never betray her; she was too precious for such infidelity.  

Closing his bloodstained-eyes, he silently considered the possibility of losing her; he could not. Nor, would he. Not when so much greatly depended upon her acceptance. If he lost her, he would also suffer the loss of everything he enjoyed, including his fragile sanity. And he knew it would be most likely be what Fate had planned all along. The twisted irony of rebuilding his shattered life actually, becoming his eternal demise.  

Vincent understood his mind dwelled upon the same thoughts, like an unending spiral of insecurity. Repetition was something he could not break a habit of. No, most humans always reiterated their thoughts over and over, like a growing madness eating away at their sanity. Such inactions were very difficult to escape. Even with paradise in the horizon, it was still hard to cast aside all self-uncertainty. Nothing could be taken for granted, as he had already discovered.

He mentally scorned at the flooding memories of his life thirty years prior. Oh, how it all seemed so important at that time, everything vital held within perfect balance. His life, his work, his immortal love, all of it was faded now… The assiduity he held was nothing more than a fabricated lie he unfortunately believed which, cost him greatly. Thirty years of self-torment was enough to drive anyone insane, but perhaps, it wasn't a total loss after all. Seeing his life now, compared to his discarded one, actually seemed more realistic.

The bittersweet incongruity was truly something he enjoyed. The fleeting prospect of what should have been mutated itself into a paradoxical condition of irony. He was truly a tragic character that had found his realizations a little too late, or so he believed. His fickle mind would change in due time, it usually did. What did it matter anyway? 

People greatly depended upon straightforward answers, never fully acknowledging the sheer joy of finding out in time. He realized that was the kind of person he used to be. Not anymore. Not after this journey, would he dare revert back to the way he was, the way people saw him. It was tiring to hide behind a mask of fallacy, as he had done in the past year. Why had he anyway?

Oh yes, for his alleged sins. He inwardly snorted at the bullshit he harboured into his deluded mind. Hojo was wonderful at breaking his spirit for three decades. However, the deceased scientist's little victory would prevail no further. In all reality, he failed to make his altered adversary break. Even now, Vincent was recovering from the ashes of his unnecessary torment.

His sedated time of penance was incredibly foolish. This would be the last time he would damn him self and remember his past. It held no meaning or importance, since all of it was a lie. Lucrecia never loved him, nor would she, seeing as she was dead. Hanging onto an ethereal apparition was meaningless. His quest to avenge their lives had been over since Sephiroth's unfortunate end. That would at least be one regret he would still carry.

The fallen general did not even have a chance to live. His soul purpose within life was merely based upon scientific research to go against every natural law enforced. His alleged parents were nothing but observers--crazed fanatics that wished to see if science could break faith. In this light, Lucrecia did not seem to be the angel she was perceived as, she was no better than Hojo. Like the mythical Eos, she locked him away in a damning prison for eternity. It was a pity they failed in their hopeful attempt.   

And with that, Vincent shut her out of his mind--completely. Her verdant-eyes and long-russet hair would no longer plague his mind with hopeless dreams and aspirations he once desired. The ghost she was, left the cavern long ago--never to return. Perhaps, she had found what she was looking for, he would never know. The only guilt left was never determining whether Sephiroth was actually his son…

It was a subject he never planned to share with anyone, especially Yuffie. He knew her anger for him spawning such an abomination would be unforgivable. Besides, he wasn't positive if Lucrecia's confession was true, she lied about so many things. Mainly, when it concerned their ill-fated affair. 

Shaking his dark mane, he silently watched the young heiress rummage through a pile of wrinkled clothes; she was truly the picture of childhood innocence--sweet and vibrant. Something he would never be. However, the differing status of traits balanced out fittingly. He was dark, cold, and at times, neurotic. She, on the other hand, was light, warm, and very amiable toward life. Well, on the exterior part anyway.

People always hid the true darkness dwelling within their hearts. Yes, everyone had the surreptitious intention of cloaking they're true nature. Like an innate action, one would veil a gossamer obscurity around the tainted fraction of their soul and present a beautiful bravado, fooling all, but themselves. It was truly the downfall of men and the degradation of losing all reason.

He was not innocent of such iniquity. His dark intentions shielded the portion of his immortal soul that held the intrinsic desire of violence. However, the rational side also spoke against the degrading impulse and won his need to fight the demon within, the demon that was him. The concept of casting aside his inauspicious intent and giving in to the joys of absolute purification was merely a dream. Demons never fully lost their evil side, nor, would he. 

It wasn't that he did not wish to see his dark nature fade away from his tattered soul, but the absence would seem almost out of joint. For so long, he held the wicked entity close, as if depending upon it to shield him from harm. Realizing, it was almost like a second skin to him now. He could never be like the common everyday Joe. And sadly, Yuffie would have to accept that.

The question was, could she? Sure, she fully accepted his past and imposing form, but would she dare endure the fact that he was partially evil? He would never be the ideal hero in which, many women often dreamt of. The cloaking darkness would prevent him from being as such, but he could never bring himself to ever harm her. Vincent was not that malicious.

The Yin and Yang conjecture equalized his soul--the good outweighing evil. The shred of ominous fixation merely contained his jealousy and anger. He could never go as far as murdering someone for the utter joy of seeing their blood staining his hands. No, he was not like Hojo. And inwardly, he thanked whatever god took mercy upon him for it. 

Shutting the offending thoughts aside, he noticed Yuffie's silhouette behind the screen curtain, the feminine contours of her hips ate at his vigilant temperance. Could she not wait until he left the room? Gods, it was like teasing a wolf with a piece of meat, and he, was a bad one. 

Closing his bloody orbs, Vincent instinctively approached the silken panel. Stopping short a step from what lay behind the screen, he cleared his throat. The unexpected gasp he heard almost made him chuckle--he surprised her. "Yuffie," he murmured with a hint of amusement.

"Y-Yes?" She asked in a hesitated tone.

He truly took pleasure in hearing her uncertainty; it expressed her to be more human. With a wolfish grin, he uttered, "I'll get the tickets, while you finish dressing. I cannot wait to see how you look, my dear." 

Yuffie did not hear the door shut when she picked her mouth up from the carpeted floor. Shaking her russet mop, she gazed at the door with an opaque expression, not fully understanding what he meant by that. Gods, did he actually insinuate? No, it could not be, could it?

Sure, she subtly admitted their cuddles and lover's chatter was on the grounds of excessive flirtation, but still. Not even a kiss came out of the deal. Of course, how could it when the situation proved itself as being awkward? She noticed the innumerable times when their lips almost met and the sudden restraint Vincent obtained as he pulled away from her.

She now realized the he _wanted_ to kiss her and maybe, a little more. It would not be a negative thing if he desired her for more than a friend, but at least hold her above a sexual consort. Shiva, she was not a whore. Not even, for one man. Although, a lady of noble blood turned mistress did seem to have a slight edge to it. But, she wanted to be more than that. Well, at least to him. 

Vincent had always treated her with respect. Even now, he had set his life aside and placed her priorities first. Those acts were not qualifications for a temporary mistress or a quick ride. No, Vincent would not berate her slow low as to tarnish her name. Even though, he had every right to. Kisaragis were an exception when it came to his personal life. She would not blame him if he wanted to ruin her and have his ultimate revenge upon her family. 

Sighing, she rubbed her tired eyes. The incessant ticking from the table-clock across the room seemed like a thundering metronome within her aching mind, the striking rod pounding into her muddled brain. Could this day just be over already? Was it so much to ask for a moment where her conflicting thoughts would not trouble her, where she could believe everything was all right? 

Yuffie wanted to believe in what her heart told her. The idea of Vincent continuing his charming cabaret of gentlemanly acts was almost too good to be true. Men never stayed the same when they finally had their prize within their lustful grasp. Vincent would be no exception; she had already noticed a tinge of his controlled jealousy seething from every pore of his body. He also, would threaten, if her interests were in held question.

It was somewhat unnerving to consider him beating the bloody hell out of a guy if he gave her the wrong look. The ominous glares he cast seemed to give away his darkening intent, maybe to the point of murdering. The very idea sent chills down her spine. Vincent would never habour such cruelty, would he? 

Right now, she was not so sure. He was in all respects, a trained assassin. Perhaps, the Turk blood still flowed heavily throughout those indigo veins. There was little remorse in his austere visage when he fired a fatal bullet in Sephiroth. The screaming echo of the deceased general resounded through her mind. It was a sound she could never forget. The haunting cry of agony would also visit her troubled mind, perhaps, mainly over her inability to help him.

She knew he never enjoyed whatever existence he obtained, his emotionless-eyes were explanation enough. Cloud was wrong to accuse Sephiroth for everything. Sure, he had committed many of the crimes, but still, it technically was not his fault. Why did everyone seem to forget that ShinRa and Jenova had a majour hand in all of it? Good God, they were the ones who drove the legendary general mad.

Yuffie rubbed her aching temple as she studied herself in the Victorian-style mirror. Her cerulean-eyes reflected uncertainty and pain as she wiped the smeared mascara away from her left eye. Shaking her tangled mop, she turned to the massive bed and gazed longingly at it. She briefly hesitated, silently commenting upon the lavish suite. Smiling, she gingerly touched the soft exterior of the comforter.

Her soft fingers traced the intricate designs of scarlet eiderdown. Vincent must have paid a fortune for this room. Yuffie could not help but smile at his thoughtful attempts to comfort her. Her dark musings over his animalistic actions melted when she considered his kindness to her. No matter how atrocious her mind reminded her of his dark side, she would always outweigh it with the side the side he desperately wanted her to see, the side she fell in love with.

To hell with him being dangerous. The only danger she was in was if he denied her. Of course, she would take that chance. She had to. Or else, she would forever regret if his answer had been yes. The only devastation he could do would, be to leave without a second thought, and that was something he couldn't do. She knew he cared. The question; was it more than a fickle desire of love?

Yuffie subtly bit her lower lip to the point of peeling a thin layer of skin off. It was decided. He would know tonight. She realized many relationships were ruined if a person hesitated too long. It would be better to finally come out with it and confess what she had buried deep within her soul--her love for him.

She briefly wondered if he would say yes, even though, he would not get much out of the package. Her mind always thought of the concept of him being disgusted if he saw what lay under her clothes. Wait, he had. 

Vincent would have most likely seen everything from the fang-aligned set of freckles upon her neck, to the small birthmark on her lower back. The innumerable amount of scars that cascading across her skin, especially from her shoulders down, was certainly noticeable, even the other markings… He _had_ to have seen everything. She was an idiot to believe he hadn't. Of course, there was a small possibility that he had briefly glanced at her when he tried to find a method to save her from dying.

She silently admitted that she wasn't perfect, but who was? The man she loved had the ability to change into powerful demons and people shirked from his domineering presence. A few scars were nothing compared the everlasting anxiety people bestowed. Would he accept a flawed girl for his bride? The simple question was the depending factor on her life now.

How odd it was to see it end like this. The irony of finding another to fill her empty life was something she had not planned. She slowly shook her head from the twisted paradox that made her life. Reno had been her everything the moment they met in that hazy bar. But now, the memory she held so closely to her heart was now, fading from it. 

She would always be grateful for meeting Reno, but forever regret falling in love with him. He was not meant for her, and deep down, she knew that. Even when, she deluded herself in the hopeful belief that he felt something, the inevitable knowledge was there. They were not destined to be.  

It was like saying farewell to a beloved ghost from her past, the light contentment of being laid to rest made her smile. Perhaps, her past could finally reside where it should, in memory. Her future, on the other hand, was something she needed to concern herself with. Was this what Vincent had done? Dwelling upon the past for thirty years, and now, breaking from the unending cycle, would certainly be difficult.

And yet, he had. Even, if he had not verbally admitted it, Vincent finally let Lucrecia go. The pain that resided within his bloodstained-eyes disappeared, leaving only a crimson gleam of ease. Vincent overcame the demons of his past, and deep down, she knew she had something to do with it. Her dark guardian acted differently now, and that was not a bad thing.

Her sudden enlightenment faded away the moment she felt warm arms encircle her slumped form. The warm breath upon her shoulder made her emit a slight moan, giving her silent intruder the edge he needed. Yuffie's stormy-eyes gazed into countering crimson ones, the silent ache shown within them.

"Are you ready," he asked with hesitation.

"Yes, Vincent. That was fast. I thought you would at least be a few more minutes."

An appeased smile traced his pallid-lips as he murmured, "You underestimate me, angel." Shaking his ebony mane, he continued. "The line thinned rather quickly when they noticed I was coming, hmm, I wonder why?" He cast a dumbfounded expression, causing her to laugh. "Anyway, are you ready?"

"Of course." 

Taking her ungloved hand, Vincent pulled her from the bed. "I am sorry my attire is not appropriate for such an occasion, but I had not planned on going to an opera."

Vincent cupped her face in his palm. Shaking his unruly mane, he chided, "Yuffie, you're beautiful. Your dress is very fitting for this event. I'm surprised you wish to be seen with me, since I'm not wearing a suit."

"But, you look nice without the tux, Vincent. Besides, you fit into this society perfectly…" She muttered as she cast her eyes to the floor. "Don't say you've never been to things like this before, because I know you have, Vincent. I can tell by the way you act around _them."_

"Yes, I admit I have been to factions like this before, but I've never been truly comfortable around _them_. My duties as a Turk always ranged from missions to attending the President's little parties. Damage control was not one of my favourite memories as a Turk, but it's fun, Yuffie. The opera may harbour most of the world's wealthiest snobs, but it's more than that."

Bending down to meet her cerulean gaze, he continued. "Music and drama are part of the human soul. Without such peace, it would weather away. That's why we pay homage to the arts; they express us when simple words cannot. I suppose, even the rich must survive, thus they are here as well. But, they do not own the essence of art, not even if they could offer a worldly sum, it's priceless. Because, it belongs to everyone, even us." 

The former Turk pulled her against him, showing his subtle meaning. "Now come on, we're going to enjoy the rest of the evening without regretting it."   

She said nothing as she felt him usher her to the door. Glancing at her, he silently questioned if she was ready. "I'm ready, Vincent. Even if, I pass out from the grand extravagance, I'm ready."

"I promise you will enjoy the opera." He pulled her hand to his lips and gently brushed against the smooth surface. "My lady, would you care to escort me to the show?" He asked with mock-formality.

"I would be honoured, my lord." She countered with a chuckle. 

****         

Vincent held her cool hand within his human one proudly as he caught the stares of some of their fellow music lovers. He felt their uneasy apprehension when they seen them enter the lobby. Even now, the scornful glares many cast caused a dangerous tension within his cold heart. 

However, he refused to cause a scene. Not now, anyway. 

The innate desire to rip the sardonic stares from their faces was truly tempting and his silent demonic occupants needed the exercise. A wry grin traced his lips from the ludicrous thought--such an unfortunate pity for them not to see how trite he could be from a moment's action. Oh well, perhaps he could engage in something more interesting, like pursuing Wutai's last heir.

Yuffie was enchanting tonight. The short ebon dress suspended itself around her petite hips-- the sheer material displaying her feminine curves. Black heels also accompanied the ladylike ensemble with true sophistication. Who said the impish ninja would never grow into such an exquisite treasure? Oh yes, Cid. He would probably piss himself when he saw her in this fashion.

He would not make it a secret in suggesting she wear more feminine apparel. Not that her short shorts and tank tops were not appealing to his gaping eye, but the sight of her in a sensual dress made his frail body go rock hard. It was unnerving to hide his bodily actions in front of public. Of course, people could watch if they desired, a couple making love in a crowd was nothing new.

It was rather odd his mind could contrive such immoral thoughts, especially at his age. Gods, he was old enough to be her father. Such attraction was scandalous, and a love even more forbidden. Society would cast its eyes away in utter disdain the moment their relationship was announced. Even now, the hinted glares coursed angered blood through his inhuman veins.

He had gone through this before. Really this thoughtful reiteration was beginning to wear upon his thinning nerves. However, he could not control the repetitious ponderings no more than discontinue breathing. He deduced, his troubled thoughts would not end until he finally possessed her--and what a lovely treasure she would make.

The young Shinobi was a rare jewel amidst the throng of blooming chits within society's eye. Even within the bustling lobby, Yuffie's shy composure outweighed the coquettish glances many young ladies cast. Their peevish stares were focused upon them with true disdain. Vincent shot a malevolent glare in their imposing direction, frightening them enough to look the other way.

Appeased with himself, Vincent squeezed Yuffie's hand in reassurance when he handed an usher the tickets. His graceful lead made her silently gape at his maneuvering capabilities between a throng of bodies, and she, blindly following him into a dark corridor. Her oceanic-eyes widened in question when he lead her to another set of circular steps. A brief glance of certainty crossed his features, the simple gesture silently easing her discomfort. 

She quietly thanked the deity of fluidity for preventing an untimely fall from her damned heels. Yuffie vowed after this night she would never attempt to wear the ungodly shoes in public again. Well, definitely after the ball. It would be rather odd to see her wearing a dress with her infamous orange sneakers. Yes, that would certainly be the gist of entertainment. 

A gentle caress against her palm broke her concentration. Her placid gaze held his loving one as he ushered her to a leather seat. Her eyes widened to see where Vincent had actually led her. Shiva, it was a private box seat. How on earth could he afford such expensive seats? 

"Yuffie," Vincent murmured, shattering her silent incredulity. 

"Yes?"

A hopeful smile breached his lips as he nodded for her to sit down. His sheepish glance made her heart melt, when he whispered, "I hope these seats are to your liking. I told the desk-clerk to get the best."

Yuffie pulled a loose tendril away from her face. "This must have cost you a fortune, Vincent. I know seats like this do not come cheap, especially on short notice. The room was enough. Are you sure you want to splurge like this?" 

Vincent read the uncertainty within her cerulean gaze. Shaking his head, he reproached, "Money is a trivial thing to spend your life attaining, Yuffie. It doesn't make people happy when they posses it, unless they put it to some use. I would rather waste it on something worthwhile then be miserable with it." He pulled her soft hand to his lips and gently brushed his lips against it. "In this case, my dear, I will not regret wasting it if you'll enjoy doing it with me."

Her ashen cheeks slightly reddened when she felt his warm, dulcet, leathery-lips upon her warm skin. She could not deny it any longer; the love was there. It shown brightly within his fiery-eyes as her heart stopped from the concrete realization. Yuffie automatically wrapped her loose fingers within the claw's sharp digits.

His eyes faintly widened, then softened to a loving manner. She finally noticed it. Thank God he almost believed a forward kiss would be the only way to make her see. With an automatic pull, Vincent managed to move Yuffie's seat closer to his. Smiling, he whispered, "You don't mind this close proximity, do you?"

Her subtle grunt made him chuckle with amusement. "I'll take that as a 'yes'?" 

"I should push you out of this booth right now! It sounds tempting, but I'd rather have a translator for the show. I guess you'll live a little longer!" 

Vincent caught her teasing jest, the feeling being mutual. Changing the subject, he turned his attention to the curtained stage. His red-eyes strangely matched the enormous curtain with a strange sort of clarity. It was assured no one other than the man beside of her had eyes like this. No one could _ever_ duplicate his radiance. 

His mechanical hand gently enclosed itself over hers as the chandeliers began to dim. Vincent absently placed his vacant arm over her chair's head, his pianist's fingers idly twisting her russet locks. His tacit gaze focused upon her flawless face within the shadows--her beauty melding with the darkness made her even more intriguing.

The lavish beauty the darkness cast over her silently compelled him. Odin, even within shadow, she was stunning. He silently wondered if she would be willing to sacrifice her life in the light to stay in darkness with him. The gunman silently admonished himself for the traitorous thought. Angels would--could never give up their life within the light, especially, for a demon of shadow. Oh well, even if it were unorthodox for a monster to bask in the luminosity that gave everything a heavenly quality, he would relinquish his shaded haven for her.

It was a hopeful fantasy to think she would at least stay within his darkened cloak of security temporarily. What would light be without its shady counterpart? Dull. The lackluster quality it would obtain would turn many from its radiant splendour. Perhaps, that's why there was a mythical heaven and hell. He did not know. Religion was something he had turned his back upon long ago. The belief in a god that cared seemed illogical. What kind of god would allow the hell that had become his life? And yet, had it not, he would most likely not be here with Yuffie tonight.

Perhaps, such a being did exist and found it necessary for him to wait; a wait he would endure another thirty years, as long as she ventured into his life. Lucrecia had been a wonderful temptation, but Yuffie was his saviour. 

His crimson stare vacated Yuffie's angelic face and focused upon the practicing orchestra. The light sound of flutes and cellos echoed throughout the massive room. A content feeling flowed throughout his being-- the familiarity of music eased his soul. It had indeed been some time since he listened to soothing the mantra of instruments. This was another portion of his soul Hojo had stolen. It was rather strange to have his love for music returned. The dead scientist was gradually losing his hold on Vincent, and the feeling was magnanimous.

Yuffie glanced at his peaceful expression, his claret-eyes expressing true tranquility. Her heart ached to see him so calm. Vincent needed this. His hellish life had almost been too much for anyone to bear. She was utterly surprised it hadn't taken his sanity. Oh, how the pain of believing Lucrecia and Sephiroth's deaths were his fault. The false burden was utterly senseless. How could Hojo do this to such a kind person? Of course, jealousy could fit into such a complicated equation.

She felt the cool metal caress her warm skin, the feel of it exhilarating. To anyone else, Vincent's claw could possibly cause an awkward stillness, but not to her. Truthfully, she was intrigued by it. The blunt curves that molded what appeared to be his wrist and hand felt perplexingly smooth. His exposed palm was merely a leathery covering for the intricate system of wires that allowed movement within his fingers. The light glint from the dimmed tapirs made the sharp metal digits glow with an eerie brilliance. How could anyone be appalled by this work of art? People were so blind to accept true beauty within physical oddities.

The young heiress admitted she felt a tinge of jealousy when she noticed some of the young women staring daggers in her direction, their accusing eyes expressing hatred for her holding the attention of such a comely male. Make no mistake even though, his appearance frightened many, to a teenage girl, he was a dark angel. Girls had a right to hate her. A lowly female such as herself had very little chance capturing the loving attention of such a godlike being. It was indeed an unexpected paradox.

Did he not realize he was beautiful? Not to mention, a true gentlemen. He even attempted to pull back the unruly raven strands of hair with a red band. Vincent's headband was sensual to any female, but this journey without if allowed her to see his prominent forehead--making her wonder why he actually wore it. Truthfully, she liked his wild mane without the crimson band. He looked even more corporeal with his hair pulled back in a stylish ponytail.

The loose strands from the band subtly tickled her bare neck. Gods, could he be even more captivating? Her heart fluttered when he turned to notice her stare. Pulling her next to him, Yuffie leaned against his broad chest with indebted security. 

Could she feel his heart beating madly against his chest? He never believed the dead muscle would ever function other than merely sustaining his life. But now, the massive core pumped for her. The actual will to live wildly coursed through his indigo veins. He could not die, not yet.

For so long, he dreamt of release. The unending torture of transforming into appalling demons--the ignominy of frightening so many never brought comfort to his tattered mind. Taking the gentlemen's way out now seemed cowardly--tedious even. Inwardly, he would rather spend one lifetime with her, than an endless eternity without. Death was relentless, unless there was someone to endure it with.

Clasping her hand within the claw, he inaudibly uttered his love to her. Even though, the words were not spoken, she knew where his sentiments lay. He felt her other hand cautiously caress his pallid face. The soft ministrations felt like an aphrodisiac, coursing madly throughout his hardening loins. Eros, it would certainly be hard to refrain from taking her right now. 

Such antics however, needed total privacy. Although, the thought of ravishing her in an opera house with hundreds of spectators gaping in shock seemed almost enticing. He absently swept a kiss against her soft hair--inattentively inhaling the scent of wild lavender. 

His attention turned toward the opening curtains, the music flowing passionately throughout the house. Paper-like dancers shifted gracefully across the darkened stage. Actors in Grecian garbs portrayed infamous characters from a forgotten myth. The choreography and setting gave the atmosphere a realistic-like quality, as if making the audience part of the story.

The masked company expressed humanistic qualities as the background music enhanced their actions. Ballet dancers added themselves to the various sets of props and columns. The lighting darkened as the heroine died within her lover's arms, making a forlorn emotion spread throughout the audience.

Ghostly apparitions and foggy emerald mist rose from above the stage as eerie music heightened into a brilliant symphonic suite. Violins and various woodwind instruments screeched, given the quality effect of supernatural dominance. The ambiance of death filled the viewers when staged moans echoed throughout the room. The impact was almost as strong as having a religious experience.

Shaded eyes glanced at the darkened box seat with silent interest. She was here, and also, their idol. _So Valentine, you have moved on. Good boy._ The bald man silently congratulated the former assassin. _It's a pity Reno will not be as accepting…_

Rude watched the distant couple from his row seat. So Valentine was the one responsible for causing the uproar of Icicle Village's new mayor to mysteriously lose his seat. God only knew how much the man had to bribe the hotel staff for such a lavish setting. The irony of a former Turk and Wutainese princess occupying the best in society was truly a one-time occurrence. And Rude quietly gloated at the wondrous scene.

"What's so funny, Rude?" Elena asked in a hushed whisper.

Glancing at his partner, he noticed her teary-eyes. Elena was crying. It almost made him reach out and wipe the vacant tears from her eyes. Stopping himself, he curtly answered, "Nothing, Elena. I merely thought of something humourous."

A blonde brow rose in question. "Something funny?" She asked in apparent disbelief. "You are so morbid! Here I am balling my eyes out over this show and you're smirking? Has something possessed you?"

Rude controlled his sudden laughter by muffling it into a cough. "A random thought, Elena, nothing more."

"If you say so." She murmured with partial belief. "It's a shame Reno would not join us. I honestly believed he would come out of his room and enjoy the night. You know? Like we used to do."

"He has a lot on his mind." He reprimanded. "Let him be, Elena. He needs to figure this out on his own."

"I thought he would forget _her_ for at least a few hours! I would not doubt she's clinging onto some other poor soul and spilling her sorrows to him! Does she not see she _is_ the cause of Reno's pain?" 

Rude deeply considered his partner's angered comment, but silently disagreed with part of it. It was partially correct, of course. Well, from what he had just seen, but Yuffie was _not_ the cause of his pain. Actually, she had tried to relieve him of it. But now, it was apparent she knew it was time to move on. Hopefully, his friend would also see sense and disregard it as well.  

It was true. Yuffie alleviated his pain somewhat, but could never fully extract it from him. Reno had to do that willingly. He silently pitied the star-crossed couple, knowing they were never meant to be. Both personalities were too alike. Sure, it was wise to have someone with the same characteristics as yourself, but not be an exact replica. Perhaps, this horoscope thing did have some truth in it.

The odd thing was, he agreed with her choice in Vincent. It was apparent that they were more than just friends. Gods, they were almost inseparable. It was actually hard to tell where one began and the other ended. She must have done a number upon his angst-ridden persona. Seeing his idol now, he mutely commended the man. His god was back.

Hojo failed in breaking the Turk deity. The perverse scientist was most likely rolling in his grave right now. Vincent was happy. And it was clear his consort's feelings were mutual. Who would have guessed a man who was a mere shadow of his former self had returned with a vengeance. Maybe, waking him from his dormant sleep was the best thing. Seeing him now, it was apparent he would never return to his previous life, but at least his personality returned. 

Valentine's unyielding spark received his silent admiration. At least, one loyal brother would still look up to their founding father. However, Vincent's glorious return also made him realize it was also time to move on. ShinRa was gone, as were his brothers in blue. It would be futile to dwell within the past, as shown by his icon. 

He decided not to tell Reno of his surprising observation. It would be best if he found out on his own. Besides, he deserved the shock for causing her unnecessary pain. That action was something he could never forgive him for. Reno had no right to hurt her the way he had. Especially, after all she had done for him; he did not deserve her forgiveness. And most likely, he would not receive it.

It was just as well. Perhaps, his friend would learn from this and salvage what he had left. He could only hope Reno would accept his loss with dignity. God forbid, both of them fight over her. And most likely, that would be the result. He did not need to place a bet over who would win either. 

His dark-eyes bravely stole another glance of the couple. The simple question of how in the hell they ever reunited in the first place--confused him. Oh well, it did not matter. The distinct fact of them being romantically involved was enough. And in truth, he would not have it any other way.

Besides, he had his own concerns to take care of. Elena. 

It was odd that he sought comfort in another, especially, from a woman. Not that he swung the other way or anything, but the thought of him actually finding an alleged girlfriend seemed impossible. He believed he would remain celibate the rest his life--only taking pleasure from a one night's stand. 

However, the petite blonde who sometimes forgot the phrase _silence is golden_, still intrigued him. She was truly the direct opposite of him. Short, fair-skinned, blonde, Elena was certainly a rare breed of woman. Most blondes were dark-skinned and had the distinct quality of being complete fools. Not Elena. She was smart--brilliant even. She had a quirky spark that made him almost envy her. Almost.

He knew of her hidden crush for Reno. It wasn't hard to catch the obvious gawking when the fiery Turk wasn't looking. Perhaps, it was love. However, he believed it to be mere infatuation, something to cling on to after Tseng's death. Elena did not love Reno. She only desired an outlet for her relentless pain. It was unnecessary for her to endure more heartache. He could remedy that.

She looked enticing tonight. The emerald dress she wore truly complemented her ruby-eyes. He was somewhat surprised she decided to cast aside her beloved Turk garb for something more feminine. That poor excuse for an outfit did not do her justice, compared to what she wore now, that is. Elena also needed to move on from her days with the ShinRa. 

Sure, their time as Turks was memorable--some memories good, others, almost too agonizing. But, those days were long gone. It was fruitless to linger a minute more in the past. ShinRa would never make a glorious return and Sephiroth would not rise from the grave this time. But, was that such a bad thing? He didn't think so.

It was almost a relief, actually. The frequent missions and lectures were merely a vague memory to him now. He honestly did not miss the numerous assassinations and terrorism he had a part in. Regrettably, those sins would stay with him. No wonder Valentine tried to atone for his. The guilt was nearly unbearable. 

Elena's instant grasp around his arm almost made him gasp. And that was something he never done. His veiled gaze secretly reflected sympathy for the younger female. How on earth did she ever align herself with becoming a hired assassin? Good God, she was practically still a child. Her childlike features were clearly visible when she dropped her guard.

The petite blonde must have had a rough childhood. However, that could not be held as fact since she spoke little of her past. Privacy was respected within their circle. Unlike other factions, the Turks revered one's discretion--it was part of their job. 

Perhaps, it was best he did not know. Of course, if the subject ever came up for discussion, he would not hesitate to ask. Over the past year, he had the pleasure of working with her. He had never seen someone just as determined, but timid. At least he could relate with her on that. It would be a thrill to dissect her mind and actually see what made her tick. 

And he would. Elena needed someone that understood where she was coming from. And he believed he could be the one to execute such a task. Why else would he feel this tremulous sensation in his knees and stomach? It certainly wasn't a bad case of nerves or gaseous indigestion. Rude was never notorious for eating spicy foods.

The darkness shielded a comforting smile as he absently wiped a tear from a reddened eye. His gentle voice soothed her apparent discomfort with the play. Truly, a lovesick tragedy would do that to any female, especially, if it were as dramatic as the one on stage. No wonder Elena cried over such a trivial show--the main actor was a vague resemblance to Tseng. Gods, he would have to comfort her after the production…

Of course, that actually wasn't a bad thing.

****  

Her tears fell like diminishing ashes from a funeral pyre. Never had she encountered something so emotional, so poignant--that it made her think upon what her life actually meant. Tales of true love overcoming all obstacles was virtually a lie. How could she believe in something she newly discovered when an age-old myth contradicted it?

Her watery gaze fell upon the small ivory leaflet--the painting of a woman holding a man's decapitated head on a lyre idly stared back. The rendered portrait portrayed that of a Thracian maiden glancing down at the somber severed globe of a male oracle. The dark tones and shadows gave the sensation of an unrequited grief the observer could only decipher. 

The small rendition held her unwavering attention, as if being transfixed by some unseen force. Truly, the artist was a master of light and shadow--even the facial expressions were captured perfectly. Her heart went out to the inanimate image. It was rather trivial to shed tears over a simple picture, but the melancholy lull of the play made her act otherwise.

She inattentively stroked the papyri's onionskin surface. A lot of work was placed into this minute pamphlet--the expensive paper proved as much. Of course, it was nothing compared to the redundant shows the wealthy often frequented. Unlike them, she would always treasure the insignificant leaflet. Not because of its lavish style, but mainly the person who helped her acquire it. Vincent.

Did the play also affect him like it did her? Gods, she was verge of tears--something she had being showing a lot of lately. Personally, she wanted to believe it at least touched him. Perhaps, he felt pity for the lover's unfortunate tragedy. Love _never_ prevailed. Maybe there was a purpose behind the act? Maybe Fate was trying to show her something? It was a feasible conclusion. 

Yuffie barely felt the warm hand wiping a tear from her right eye. Looking up, she met the concerned gaze of her companion. Vincent plastered an encouraging smile upon his pallid-lips and gently pulled a stray lock away from her watery-eyes. His claw clasped her hand reassuringly as he finally murmured, "What's wrong, angel?"

Another tear escaped her eye--only to be wiped away from his soft hand. "To be honest, the play got to me."

"How so?" He asked, his tone partially concerned. 

"It was sad. I thought that he would bring her soul back from the Underworld and live happily-ever-after, you know? I did not expect him to lose her and be dismembered by a group of angry women."

Vincent rubbed her shoulder supportively. "I know, my dear. But, that's what a tragedy usually is--a story where the hero or heroine dies or loses something very important. In this case, he lost his angelic tree nymph by his own doubt." A small smile breached his lips as he continued. "But, that's merely a story, Yuffie. It's not real. Which is why it's probably one of the most dramatic love stories known in ancient literature."

"I guess so." She replied, her voice full of dejection. "And here I thought it would be another thing to sleep through. Shiva, was I wrong."

"It's sometimes good to have the bitter along with the sweet. You cannot expect everything to be well all of the time, nor, be sorrowful either, its life, angel. The only thing to take comfort in is hope--hope in life and your loved ones. I know it's utter blasphemy coming out of the mouth of a condemned existentialist. But, I'm actually seeing more to life than I first believed."

Yuffie gazed into his reddening orbs, daring to fall into their sanguine depths. She knew her brave inquiry over what he meant by his comment may be her downfall, but she had to know. "What do you mean by that, Vincent?" She asked, partially afraid to know the answer.

A confident grin melded into his lips. Pulling her closer, he whispered, "I only meant that I have had a change of mind _and_ heart over life these past few days. I used to believe there was nothing within this world that needed my presence. My place in life was merely a mistake made by some false deity. But now, I am beginning to reconsider that, Yuffie…"

She felt his warm breath linger upon her bare neck as he reluctantly pulled away. Her cerulean-eyes stared longingly into his. It was like falling into a splendid dream--never to awaken from. The tremulous sensations coursing through her body made her secretly desire him in an intimate way. Did he not realize that just his eyes could make her knees go weak? 

The euphoric impression loitered like an elated drug within her system. It was a shame she had never experienced the effects of an aphrodisiac. Surely, it would have the same result as this. If not, people were wasting their time on a drug that did not suffice their needs. 

Yuffie felt his warm arm entwined around hers as he led her to the room--_their_ room. Yes, how could it be so obvious of what may come out of the night? Gods, most people would expect a night of passion to occur behind the elegant mahogany doors. And actually, that wasn't a bad idea. 

Her thoughts quickly evaporated when she heard the gentle click of the door behind her. They were _finally_ alone. The sudden loss of conformity almost felt alien to her as she watched Vincent switch on a lamp from a nearby nightstand. The warm illuminated glow cast orange fragments of light against the slate-coloured walls. 

A slight shudder came from her staggered breath, abruptly resulting in rubbing her bare arms. She did not notice Vincent's intense stare from behind. Like a hungry wolf eyeing its prey, the former Turk longed to sink his teeth into her fine ivory skin. The temptation was even more unbearable since their departure from the room a few hours before. He could not promise in fully succeeding against his innate wills as he had in the past…

She trusted him. The question was; could he trust himself? Could he look away from her fine figure and not hold a conscious thought of making love to her? He couldn't. Try as he may, he could never be a saint. And that fact proved he was more demon than man. Like an incubus seducing a virtuous angel, Vincent would take her purity in an animalistic urge of gratification.

And for that, he felt guilty. His inconsistent thoughts always breached him to this point. Should he or should he not continue this sensuous endeavor? Should he allow her to find a man rightful of taking her innocence? Or, shouldn't he be the one to show her the pleasures he had to offer? Gods, the difficult choice between right and wrong was almost excruciating. Of course, what was right and wrong?

For so long, he had seen the world in black and white. But now, shades of grey filled his vision with indecision. For all he knew, right could be black as sin, while, wrong was shielded behind a mask of purity. Perhaps, demons were not wholly evil, and angels were not as innocent. The enlightened conclusion finally dawned upon him. This _was_ right. 

Everything they had done in the eyes of natural law was appropriate. The concerned actions between them were civilized, just, and legitimate. Their unspoken relationship was no different as to those who voiced theirs to the world. Truthfully, their subtle acts of love were more concrete than those solidified in matrimony. But, that would soon change.

He watched her offhandedly cast aside her dark heels as she perched herself on the edge of the massive bed. Was this a subtle invitation, or did she not realize she was making him uncomfortable? Odin, she would later regret her careless actions if she did not stop this innocent approach. The demons inside already evoked him to take it as an initiative and possess her.

The beastly muscle within his chest almost stopped when she languidly placed her head against propped fingers. Her unruly strands of sepia wildly cascaded against her ashen face, showing the perfect image of an oblivious seraph. The licentious ache burning within his soul yearned for completion. And tonight, he would quench its undying thirst.

But first, he needed to practice his astute skills of seduction. Foreplay was always enticing, especially, when compromising the angel. Biting his lower lip, he concentrated upon how to approach her--casual or straightforward? Decisions. Decisions. A wry smirk accompanied the devious gleam within his demonic-eyes. It would be better to play the sheep first and then reveal his wolfish guise.

The muscles within his chest and abdomen tightened when he drew near the king-sized bed. Blood pounded heavily against his eardrums as he finally stood by bedside. _Come on Valentine, you can do this. Now is not the time to cower away from her. You've dreamt of this moment since meeting her again. Don't lose her as you did Lucrecia. She needs you…_

Vincent shook his conscience aside and situated himself upon the edge. Clearing his throat, he waited for her attention. A pleased smirk inwardly lined his stoic-lips when she glanced at him with her innocent-eyes. Odin, after this night he would kill to have her look at him the way she was doing now. Yes, he would show her what a boy could only dream of expressing. Her lackluster beau could never compare to his skill with gratified pleasure. At least his many acquaintances during his Turk career counted for something. 

However, it somewhat shamed him he wouldn't be new to the experience as she would be. Oh well, one could not change the past. Perhaps, she could forgive him for that transgression as well. His sins commenced well before becoming an assassin. But, sometimes, even demons, could seek redemption and hope for their tainted slates to be wiped away. 

Yuffie would be the one to rub the darkened stains of blood away. She was his only route for salvation. And tonight, he would be the angel she wanted him to be, albeit, a dark one, but an angel nonetheless. And that was enough.

"What are you doing, Vincent Valentine?" She eyed him with a semi-understanding glance. 

"Well, I'm in a room with an enchanting lady who appears to need a bit of company." His faux inquiry lingered throughout the room. 

A russet brow rose in apparent amusement. "Is that so? And who said I'm this lady? Surely, you don't think that highly of me."

A pale finger traced his lips in an enticing manner. "I wouldn't say that, my dear." He chided gently before moving closer. "Actually, I find you to be more of a woman then say, Tifa?"

"Liar!" She slapped his chest teasingly. "I thought you never told fibs, _Vinnie!_"

His jesting gaze suddenly melted to one of solemnity. "You…did not just call me that horrid name!" He growled; the humour deeply rooted within his criticism.     

Before she could utter an apology, he was already on top of her. She felt his strong arms pinning her against the sheets as he attacked her sides with relentless tickling. Her sudden laughter brought a smile to his face as held her down. She did not realize this was the beginning of her sweet, tantalizing torture. Oh, there would be much more to follow this harsh punishment. Much more.

"Vincent, stop! Okay! I give! I give! I'm sorry I called you _Vinnie_. It just sort of slipped out!" She giggled in-between breaths.

"Apology accepted, angel. But you know I must punish you for it. Otherwise, how will I know you will not slip and call me that again?"

"I promise I'll be a good girl! If you don't let me up, I'll--I'll"

"You'll what?" He asked in a teasing manner. "Will you bash in the head with your throws toys, or better yet, get your daddy on me?" 

"That's not such a bad idea! Once I get up, I'll teach you!" 

Vincent leaned closer to her face--almost touching her lips with his. His teasing expression shifted to one of visible longing. Freeing his unruly mane from its banded prison, he eyed her once more, the loose ebon tendrils enclosing their faces. He gazed into her shimmering oceanic-eyes, seeing the silent pleading within them. She wanted this too.

Deep breaths erupted from his lungs as watched her eyes flutter with questioning anticipation. The issue was ready to be broached. However, the words were like lead weights on his tongue. What if she if declined and left them in an awkward relationship afterwards? He could not handle that kind of rejection. She could _not_ say no. Not now, not like this. 

Breathing in, he finally uttered it. "Yuffie," he said breathlessly. "Would--would it be all right if I kissed you?" 

Fear rose within his soul--his heart pounding furiously. She blinked for a moment before revealing a soft smile. Her oceanic-eyes stared into his affectionately before caressing a cold cheek with her hand. "Yes. You don't realize how long I wanted--"

He broke her off in mid-sentence as he pressed his leathery-lips against her soft, supple ones. The ingrained passion from the act left them wanting--hungering to satisfy an undying need. Yuffie pressed her fingers to her swollen lips with minute surprise. It was more than a simple kiss. The invoked ardour behind it left a vivid impression of what her guardian truly wanted.

Shock filled her senses when she reflected upon his fervent gesture. It started out a sweet, chaste action, but melted into one full of zeal and unquenched satisfaction. She could not remember the last time she felt something so emotional, so…right. Reno never kissed her like this. No, his had been rough with a taste of cigarettes and expensive liquor, while Vincent's were soft, loving, and sweet.

She gazed into his burgundy-eyes as he lovingly stroked the side of her face. "Thank you, angel mine. Thank you."

Disappointment filled her when he did not attempt to steal or rather, ask for another kiss. Vincent must have sensed the discontent as he silently shook his head in silent reprove and this time, did not ask for it. His lips massaged hers in a soft, unspoken sentiment. "Yuffie," he whispered tenderly. 

"Yes?"

His bloodied orbs gazed into her cerulean ones in a doting manner, the staggered breath ejected from lips. "I care deeply for you. I want you to know that."

"I know." She murmured under her breath. "Somehow, I've always known that. And I want you to know I feel the same way. I cannot explain it, Vincent. I--"

"Shhh. It's all right, don't be confused by this."

"Vincent, would it be a sin to admit that I _wanted_ this?" 

A mollified smile came to his lips. "Then I suppose we're both sinners, Yuffie. You cannot imagine how long I've wanted to kiss you. How long I've wanted to--" He abruptly stopped himself from saying more. Would she accept a night of unending passion? Sure, a simple kiss was nothing compared to one sacrificing their virginity. 

"How long you want to what, Vincent? Was there something else?" Yuffie inquired, her tone no less than angelic.

Vincent blinked. "I don't want to pressure you into anything, Yuffie. Not unless, you're ready."

"Does this _anything_ have to do with staying up all night?"

God, she was blunt. Of course, that was one of the reasons he found her so appealing. Perhaps, she was ready for this. Perhaps, she was ready to offer her soul to a demon. The thought of her chaining herself to him enticed his mind enough to say, "It could be also be exercised in the day. But, I find it better done at night."

Her eyes widened, albeit slightly. "You're serious?"

"When it comes down to it, yes. Making love is something I rarely joke about." He enclosed her face with his.

"You joke about sex? That's something I've never heard! Did I ever tell you the joke about the voodoo--never mind!"

"No," he asked curiously, "What is this voodoo, joke, angel? Has someone been corrupting you with perverse jokes? I'll have to punish them!"

"Well, I doubt you would _punish_ Tifa since she told it to me a long time ago. Besides, it's nothing important to know."

"I will get it out of you before this night's over! Count on that!" 

"And how will you get it out of me? Are you going to _punish_ me?" She teased with a mocking grin.

"I was thinking about it. Do you mean that as an invitation, Lady Kisaragi?"

Her heart raced madly as she attempted to catch her breath. "You're invited, Vincent."

His soft smile changed to a lustful grin as he kissed her again. "Then I take the invitation fully, my dear."

The guttural growl escaped his pale lips as he graced his cheek against one of hers. The satiny feel of her skin brought forth a new inclination to make her, his. Oh, and she would be. By the gods, Lady Yuffie Hikari Kisaragi, daughter of Lord Godo, and the seventeenth descendent to claim the Kisaragi throne, would be his. And she would longer hold her precious title dear once his name was attached in the arrangement. She would no longer need to concern herself with the headaches of a capricious country--he would take the burden upon himself. As, he was destined to.

Yuffie was too beautiful to have frown lines taint her face in later years. Women of Wutainese descent hid their age very well, even in their ancient years. Yuffie would be no exception. Like a marble goddess, she would grace the world with her infrequent beauty and make men envy the monster that held her heart.

She would also be a wonderful mother; he inwardly knew that. The contradiction of a Kisaragi and a Yoshijirou having children sent elated chills down his spine. It was a wonderful concept greatly needing to be placed into effect. Godo would have a stroke once he found out his daughter would bear his enemy's child. Perhaps, this union would end the silly feud that had lasted for countless generations. Yes, the final descendents to two ancient lines would be the ones to join them in a blissful union. 

Kings from lands long forgotten joined their offspring with conflicting nations in a hopeful concord of peace. The thought did not strike him too well. He did not want Yuffie to acquire some sort of end to a dispute between their ancestors. No, he wanted her for who she was. The detail of her being a significant enemy was not the main aspect of his happiness. 

Shaking the thoughts aside, Vincent gently cradled her in his arms and began to lull soft whispers into her ear. "Yuffie, I want you to know that I could never harm you in any way. It would tear my soul apart to know I caused you pain. For so long, I wanted someone to accept me for whom I am. I never expected to actually find it after losing my soul…"

Yuffie gently nestled her cheek against his. "You've never lost your soul, Vincent, because--I can see it. You are probably one of the few people whom I fully trust with my life. I know you could never hurt me." _But, could I trust myself to never hurt you? I don't believe you would want me after you see…_ She immediately closed her eyes in shame. He would leave her once he saw… Yes, he could not want her after seeing her true frailty. 

"Yuffie, what's wrong?" 

She turned away him from apparent shame--a solitary tear falling from an icy-eye. "I can't do this." She muttered in a choked whisper. "I can't see you look away from me in disgust once you see me--the real me."

Carefully gracing her chin with sharp digits, Vincent softly murmured, "If you can stand this poor excuse for a hand touching you, then I have no problem seeing what's behind your dress. I could never be disgusted with you, Yuffie. I don't know who has made you think so little of yourself. Whoever they are, they're wrong. For what I see before me, can be no less than a flawless angel."

He caught the tear with the metal finger and placed it against his lips. "A lady such as yourself has no need to cry such sweet tears. Yuffie, I won't lie to you--I want you. I want you more than anything I have ever desired. If you wish to do this, I will be the happiest man in existence. If you don't, I understand completely. I have no desire to rush you."

Yuffie read the truth swirling deep within the crimson depths of his eyes. And the truth was, she wanted him as well. And now, she would finally give in to the silent whispers within her heart and take a chance that may cost her soul. However, such temptation was worthwhile for those who decided to gamble everything to acquire it. And Yuffie was no exception.

"Vincent, I want this. I want to do this right here, right now, with you." She stuttered under a shallow breath. "I won't regret it, because, you're the one I have always wanted… I know it sounds crazy but--"

"Shhh," he gently whispered. "It's far from crazy, my dear. I will show what it is to live and see the world through a pane of rose coloured glass. I regret there will be a little pain involved--inevitable and unavoidable. I will try to make it painless as I possibly can." He murmured, before placing a hand upon her upper bicep. "Yuffie, do you trust me?"

"Yes. Yes, I trust you." 

The gunman gently nodded before reluctantly unbuttoning the sheer muslin shirt. Ivory skin gleamed within the lamplight as he cast the garment to the floor. His eyes shown a fleck of uncertainty before, pulling the long, ebon strands away from his back. The dark tendrils hung loosely within the claw as if pleading for its dark captor for release. 

Vincent refrained from exposing his backside to her. His hesitant voice echoed visible insecurity. "Yuffie, I want you to see this before fully making your decision." He turned his back to her, revealing an almost intricate pattern of scars that crisscrossed against the pallid skin. Two diamond-shaped scars were evident on his mid-back, as were the small punctures where tubes had been. The horrid mass of marks did not appall her in the slightest. And here she believed her imperfections would frighten him.

Her cerulean gaze focused more upon something else. A different mark resided at the base of his neck. The dark symbol displayed two lines-one straight, the other slightly bent in a shape akin to the one of Saturn. It was accompanied with two smaller dots parallel to one another. Yes, it was the distinct mark of fire. But, why would he have such a strange tattoo _opposite_ to hers? 

Silence reigned supreme within the massive room. The expanse of soundless obscurity made her companion shudder with a staggered breath. "I understand you would not wish to touch them since they're so…hideous."

His head was lowered in evident disgrace--silently wishing he had not been afflicted with the garish mars. Yuffie watched his broad shoulder, once-proud, fall in irrefutable despondency. She did not trust her voice with this delicate matter. Instead, she bravely moved to his obscured side and gently stroked the deep trenches with her light touch.

The sudden action made his desperate-eyes widen with an immediate revelation. She was _touching_ them? Not only touching them, but her lips also began to trace the ghastly marks with a certain gentle feel he could not describe. So long had the scars resided upon his grotesque form--the sins of his past. Everyday, he would carry them as a reminder of all he had done within his life. Some crimes were trite and excusable, while others, would hark back his wayward actions.

He felt her fingers trace the diamond-shaped scars without trepidation. She _knew_ where those came from. He did not have to tell her when her cheek nestled the temperate flesh. "Vincent," she whispered with undeniable compassion. "These scars have caused you great pain. I now understand why you shielded yourself for so long. Even now, I see why. I cannot believe I did not notice them when I helped you down the Nibel Mountains."

"Yuffie, you were probably exasperated by my transformation, you did not look to see them. My pallor usually hides most of them. Besides, my hair always covers them. I'm glad you did not notice them until now… But, now that you know, can you see past them?"

With inquisitive hands, Yuffie stroked the marred flesh once more. "Your scars does not change who you are. I have a few as well. But, I would like to know how you got them. That is, if you want to tell me?"

Vincent closed his garnet-eyes, and kissed a bare shoulder. "I will tell you someday. Not here, not right now, not at this moment." He purred within her ear. "Do you still want to do this, Yuffie? I leave the choice entirely up to you."

Yuffie exerted a small smile. "If you can stand to see my scars, Vincent, then, I am yours." 

His unsure gaze softened--the amusement returning in full. "I promise with every fibre of my being, you will not regret this." His hands cautiously extended to the straps of her dress. 

With a look of hesitation, he watched her nod in silence. Smiling, the former Turk unzipped the dress adroitly and loosened the garb from her shoulders. His crimson orbs danced with visible delight as the pallid skin reflected within his eyes.

His cool breathed graced against her bare skin--where small Goosebumps rippled upon the exposed flesh. His demonic heart raced when he noticed her shiver from the cool contact. _Very soon, my love… Very soon you will not feel my frigid breath. You will not even remember what it's like to be cold._

His subtle movements melted to mechanical agility as he pulled the dress down further--until it settled upon her lap. His bloodied gaze beheld the feminine sight in front of him. Never had he viewed such beauty. It was as if the woman in front of him was a living Grecian statue brought to life for only his eyes to appreciate. Gods, this couldn't be real.

He waited a moment before touching the lacey fabric. His warm-eyes held hers as he lightly stroked her left strap with his index finger. A small smile reached his lips--showing his apparent contentment. Breathing in, he continued down the fastening with slow reverence. Now was not the time to rush things--they had all night. 

_Breathe_. She told herself diligently. _Just breathe._

But God; how could she when he was making her stomach lurch with a myriad of butterflies? Blood pumped madly against her eardrums-- making them feel as if they would explode. And then she felt it. The barrage of fervent, passionate kisses descending from her cheek to the indention of her chest. She let out a soft sigh followed by a gratified moan. 

Vincent reveled in this. A glint of satisfaction gleamed within his eye as he teased her neck with his skillful lips. "Vincent," he heard her murmur. 

"Yes, angel?" He questioned in-between kisses. 

"How? How God's name do you do that?"

Her question was innocent, but delightful nonetheless. An appeased grin traced his lips as he rested her back against the mattress. "I first place my mouth here," he indicated, placing his finger to the base of her neck. "And, I work my way down, here." His finger rested between her supple breasts.

Yuffie whimpered as he teased her once more with his soothing ministrations. A tinge of anxiety filled her. He had to have been experienced. Meaning, he had been with other women. Her heart stopped from the concept of not pleasing him. Virgins were always an uncertainty when it came to pleasing their partner. Shutting her eyes, she gathered the courage to speak. "Vincent, have you done this before?"

His kisses abruptly ended. A slight sense of guilt filled him. He should have waited. That way both could experience making love equally. "Yes, my dear. And, I regret it. I should have waited. I should have-" Shame filled his tone before being interrupted by her warm hand.

"No, I'm glad you didn't. Maybe you can show me what to do. I want to make you happy, Vincent."

Requited love filled him as he gently caressed a cheek. "You could _never_ displease me, Yuffie. Although, I regret not waiting, I will not disappoint you. Tonight, is ours and we _will_ enjoy it. I promise you." He whispered before nibbling on an earlobe. 

His hands traced down her back, as if reading it like an atlas. He felt her hands tremulously massage the intention between his broad shoulders--the un-calloused fingers touching where his tattoo was. Yuffie knew the arcane marking was there, and no doubt had questions. He did not want to speak of the scars Hojo and others had inflicted upon him, but he would at least confess how he received the fiery symbol.

Stopping his sweet ministrations, he gazed deeply, lovingly into her eyes. The beauty within the placid orbs instantly entranced him. Another realm existed within her beautiful orbs. He somewhat wished he could delve deeper into the minute world within them. Smiling, he finally gathered the courage to speak. "Yuffie, I will confess something to you now. The mark on my back, as you have already seen, is the symbol of fire.

"It is also my family's crest since our deity was the Phoenix. My ancestors found it mandatory that all heirs to the throne be branded with the emblem. However, as the years passed, many rulers did not find it vital to mark their successors with it. Perhaps, that is the reason my family fell. Ignorance of a powerful god can be somewhat lethal, especially to an entire household. It's a pity my _father_ and the rest before him did not consider this. 

"It was out of indifference that I received it. My _father_ said it was because of my eyes and actions that I should be identified with it. It was also a reminder, I suppose for my unconformity with my clan. That, and my appearance, of course."

Yuffie stared at him in obvious confusion, noticing how loosely the term _father_ was used. "What do you mean by you eyes and appearance?"

A sardonic grin melded into his lips. "My _father_ and the others believed I was a traitor mainly because of my genetics." He emitted a derisive chuckle. "It's a shame they did not realize it was their doing. Believe it or not, I once had eyes the colour of yours. Perhaps, they were a lighter blue, but still, I had the Kisaragi-eyes. My _father_ accused my mother for sleeping with the enemy. No matter how many times she tried to prove her loyalty, he would not believe her.

The bastard never cared for her. Not even, showing a fleck of remorse at her funeral." Vincent clenched the claw in apparent anger. "For so long, I tried to appease him in every way I possibly could. But, after seven years of attempting, I gave up. A seven-year-old grows rather tired of his alleged father shoving him to the side. I stopped caring about the glories of my family name and started to isolate myself from their purposes. My _father_ found these acts on the lines of insubordination and thus, taught me a lesson."

Vincent's eyes gleamed with a fiery hatred. "He placed the tattoo at the base of my neck as a reminder that I was still a part of them." He hesitated a moment. It would be better to accompany the rest with his confession. "The majourity of scars on my back were from him. It was 'purification'; he called it. To me, it was nothing but a senseless torture. I never forgot the pain from his constant thrashing. Oh, how I yearned to use that leather whip on him! He never got the satisfaction out of hearing me cry.

"I did not wish to tell you about the rest, seeing as this would put a hindrance in the evening, but I know you wish to understand the remainder. I want to be fully honest with you before you may regret something." He softly murmured with visible discontent. 

Yuffie shook her short mane in response. "No, you don't have to explain the rest to me. I know where the diamond-shaped ones come from, Vincent."

An ebon brow rose in dismay. "Hojo was a bastard for injecting me with a series of tubes and needles. No doubt, I have a number of them upon my back. But, I _was_ the fool for taking the vial that contained Chaos. I figured it to be another punishment that I deserved. I never realized the pain it would bring at the time. 

"Yes, I regret the foul entities within me. I have too many marks to count from their impromptu appearances. But Chaos' wings are probably the most significant. That flesh will always be tender as long as I draw breath, mainly because the skin is always disturbed by, its blasted wings. However, I've learned to control it more. I rarely transform as much. And, I also regret I do."

He muttered when he carefully grazed her jawbone with a human finger. "I understand I'm not the ideal man to be with. But, I cannot say I don't regret having feelings for you, Yuffie. During this journey, I actually found a reason to smile."

Tears filled her eyes when he spoke. How could he regret the inner beauty within himself? Did he not realize he saved her in the mountains? His chaotic state _saved_ her. How could she find his forms threatening when they did nothing but save her? Vincent would see, even though, she might be the only person to show him, she would always love the man behind the monster. 

Yuffie pulled his claw to towards her soft-lips and tenderly kissed the razor-sharp digits. His eyes slightly widened when she placed golden finger within her mouth. Was she? No, she could not accept this monstrosity openly, could she? 

"Yuffie, I can't-"

"Shh, I know you cannot feel it, but I want to show you I don't care about what you look like or your transformations. I only care about the man in front of me."

His heart shattered. Tears threatened to fall from his bloodstained-eyes when she delicately teased the inhuman fingers. "Yuffie, I could--I could replace this _thing_ with a more realistic hand. I know it is somewhat appalling in public."

An unspoken grin traced her lips when she shook her head. "No, I like your claw. For some reason, I've _always_ liked it. It shows that you're different from other people and that's what I like about you. Because, you are and that is what draws me to you. Like a flame, you know? Don't change yourself because you're different, Vincent. It's your individuality that makes you who you are. Please, don't discard it like an unnecessary aspect."

Her tender comment tugged at his heart as he looked deeply into her eyes--seeing the truth. "Then I won't, angel. I won't try to change myself. To be, normal…"

She said nothing when he attacked her once more with a foray of soft, sensual kisses. Her soul burned with an innate passion of completion. Her hands raked through his dark locks as her neck arched back. His muffled growl assaulted her collarbone when he felt a rumbled laughter echo within her throat. Oh yes, she would be doing more than giggling after this night was through.

His wondering hands found the slumped portion of her dress. No doubt, it was wrinkled, but he'd worry with that later. Vincent gently tugged the silken fabric lower, his eyes focused upon hers. 

She could tell him to stop right now and he would, albeit with much lament. His angel did not realize she was playing with fire. If she did not disperse from her carefree actions, she would walk away from this room deflowered. Of course, she already knew that. And besides, she already proclaimed her trust for him. He would not disappoint her.

He instantly felt the unbuckling of his duel set of belts. The silver bands flashed in the lamplight. Perhaps, he should turn the accursed light off. Making love in light was not as intriguing on the first run. Shaking his ebon mane, his human hand struggled to find the switch. With troubled success, he finally enclosed the room in complete darkness. 

His staggered breath melded with hers, knowing she was uncertain about this. It was easier to function in light, but it was not as stimulating. His crimson orbs bore into hers with subtle inquiry. "Yuffie, if you prefer this with the lamp on, I'll switch it back."

"No," she quietly murmured. "No, it just surprised me a little. I want to do this right, Vincent."

"All right," He whispered with apt certainty. "Let's do this."

He did not give her time to object when he peeled the dress away from her. His artful accuracy threw the garment to the side. His organic hand stroked her soft skin as the other entangled itself within her short hair. Yuffie shuddered when his lips teased an idle bra-strap. Gods, he was going to take his sweet time getting her clothes off. Perhaps, this was what the romantics meant at foreplay. And, Vincent was a master at it.

As if reading her mind, the former Turk searched for the clasp to the infernal brassiere. Odin, why did women always have to wear such grating garments? Sure they tantalized the male's inherent mind, but God, it was hard to maneuver them from their intended mate. Especially, with one that seemed to not have a damned clasp!

Vincent growled in frustration. "I swear I hate these things!" He muttered under his breath. 

Yuffie slightly giggled when her inept guardian blindly searched for the latch. Maybe, she should enlighten him that it was located in front. Of course, he would admit he knew it was there all along. It was a matter of her _thinking_ he did not know. "Vincent, darling, it's in the front!" She spoke in-between giggles.

"I knew that!" He said before searching once more.

"I bet! You were getting a bit, what is it? Frustrated? Admit it! You couldn't find it!"

A sensual rumble erupted from him when he clasped his hand over her mouth. "You win, I didn't! Happy, angel?"                                         

Yuffie nibbled at his hand before he released her mouth. "Very! The great Vincent Valentine admitted he was wrong? The world surely must be coming to an end!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm not always right, you know? Just like you are not always wrong."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" She tugged at his hair. 

"It means what it says it is. We're not perfect." He whispered in between breaths. "But, you're the closest thing to perfection."

"Vincent…" she murmured, feeling the sheer material fall away from her. 

He said nothing as he cautiously stroked the exposed skin. Even within the darkness, he could still make out the subtle mounds upon her chest. Yuffie's diminutive size was more than enough. Truth be told, he never wanted a woman with more cleavage than a body. Actually, he rather enjoyed seeing the rest than ogling a lady's chest all day. Not that, he didn't mind looking of course. 

Endless caresses were followed substantial kisses upon her neck, chest, and shoulders. God only knew how many marks he would leave after this night. Her father would not be very pleased to see his daughter engrossed in a legion of hickies, especially, from for the likes of his alleged enemy. 

 Yuffie's gentle touch upon his chest made him shudder with inaudible delight. Ifrite, just her touch set him on fire. His planned sweet introduction to the art of love would be cut short if she did not cease this innocent game. Refraining, Vincent whispered, "Darling, you're making me lose my edge to keeping this sweet and chaste. Do you want this tortuous overture or shall we cut to the chase?"

She knew he was merely jesting; he wanted this to last as long it possibly could. Cutting to the chase, as he deemed it, would be abrupt and almost, rash. No, she wanted this to last for an eternity, and perhaps, longer. Shaking her russet mop, she chortled, "No, I'll stop teasing, Vincent! I know you want to take your precious little time!"

Rich laughter erupted from him. "Trust me, darling, I'll make it worth your while! Would you care to help me out of these trousers? I mean it's a little hard to move in them, don't you think?"

Yuffie giggled. "I never expected you would crack a joke during something like this! Has the weather gotten to you?" 

An opulent growl echoed throughout the shaded room. "Only when I'm with you, Yuffie." He said in mock-reprimand. "What am I going to do with you, hmm? I mean your viperous tongue must be remedied. You should not tease your elders, dear."

"And what if I want to? What are you going to do? Spank me?"

She regretted saying the fiery comment the moment it slipped from her mouth. A victorious chuckle was heard before she felt him roll her upon her stomach. The chilling breath gracing her skin made her tremble with elated anticipation. His hands, one earthly and warm, while the other, cool and synthetic, began to tenderly massage her tense back. He stopped when noticing a vaguely familiar symbol upon her lower back. So, the Kisaragis also branded their heirs? How odd to see the emblem of water upon her. Indeed he would have to ask her about it. But, not right now.

"You're tense." He stated matter-of-factly before working a stiff shoulder with his warm fingers. 

The young heiress slightly shivered from the alien touch. No one had ever touched her in such a way. Except. She abruptly cast the thought aside. That was not something to think about, especially, now. Yuffie allowed herself to feel the gentle ministrations Vincent exerted. Nothing could compare to this tender moment not even, that disdainful memory. 

"Don't worry," Vincent whispered into an ear. "There's nothing to be afraid of." 

And, he was right, of course. There was _nothing_ to fret over. However, she would not tell him about the night before her alleged beloved found it insightful to depart. The derisive memory tasted like poison in her mouth. How could she have _ever_ loved him? Especially, after him trying to force his self upon her? That was it. That was the main reason he left… It was like a great epiphany finally knocking some sense into her empty skull.    

She admitted he was not evil, but when alcohol came into the picture, Reno was someone entirely different. It was as if another entity had taken possession of his body. His fickle mood-swings between being the perfect angel and spited devil were something she could not handle. Trying to abstain from an addiction was very hard to accomplish. She should have known it was ineffective for her to help him. Alone, that is. 

An unwanted tear fell from an eye--no others followed. She was done shedding tears and pity for him. Her quest of saving his soul was over. Now, she was on a new one. A journey where she could save someone else and perhaps, finally find happiness. She would think no more of Reno after this night, no, after this moment. Her debt to him had been paid in full.

And now, she would move on. She prayed he could find someone that would be able save his soul and find the perpetual love that was not meant for her. Reno deserved to be happy. And perhaps, he would find that happiness one day. As a friend, she could only hope for his success.

"Vincent," she murmured under her breath.

"Yes, angel?"

"I'm happy." 

A deep chuckle rumbled from his throat. "The night is far from over, Yuffie. You'll be more than happy by dawn."

"I'm certain I will be." 

There was no more talk after she closed her eyes and allowed him to attack her with his gentle caresses. He had successfully shed the incommodious trousers and pulled her against him. Both instantly shuddered from the alien warmth. The innate attraction between them did not go unnoticed when their gazes locked in an intrinsic bond. After this night, they would no longer separated… Spiritually anyway.

Yuffie felt his staggering breath grace upon her delicate skin. There was longing within it, along with buried passion. His hands explored ever curve, every crevice, her body contained. The pianist-like fingers teased the upper portion of her chest while the dexterous metal digits stroked her lower side with much sensitivity. He certainly preferred to make this a long--almost strenuous event. Of course, she could not desire any other method. 

After an extensive interlude of exploring their parallel forms, Vincent buried his face within the indention of her chest. His warm, sultry lips tantalized the shadowed flesh. The feral bout with his tongue almost made her scream in utter ecstasy. Before she realized it, her voice betrayed her with echoing soft, pleading whispers for him to continue. 

Vincent growled with evident pleasure when her soft voice resonated within his elated mind. He held back a desperate moan when her angelic fingers raked through his unruly mane--the gentle touch was almost too unbearable. Control. He had to control himself. But, how could he when she was driving him onto a lover's insanity? Gods, Yuffie was…wonderful.

Better than that, she was bravura. He could not find the correct word to compare her with. Actually, nothing _could_ compare to her. And he reveled in this. 

Her hands seemed to find their way to his lower abdomen, just above the waistband of his boxers. A guttural moan escaped him when she stroked the sensitive flesh. How in Osiris' name did she know where to touch him--where to please him? It was as if she were only made for him to entertain. No one would ever have Yuffie after this night. His claim on her had long since been stated. Pity, many lost out on such a mortal goddess.

He bit the nape of her neck in an instinctual entitlement. Ah yes, very soon she would fully be his. He somewhat wondered if she knew the Wutainese regulations of courtship. Once she gave herself to a male, he would be deemed by law to protect her. Even if, it meant forfeiting his life. Shaking his tangled mane, he smiled at the irony of it.

For years, he had snubbed society's rules and delegations; the modern world's views were more practical, or at least digestible. But now, he rather enjoyed the prospect of acquiring Yuffie. Perhaps, he could accept his long-forgotten duty of leading a country that had once forsaken him. The paradox within it was rather funny. It would be nice to show that he was still a _potential_ threat to their oh so peaceful community. Of course, he had been deemed a rakehell since he was a young adolescent. Yes, such a return would indeed be welcomed.

It was time. Not only to unite a divided kingdom, but also claim the other half of his soul. His sweet interval of making her comfortable was now over. Time was of the essence and he refused to allow it slip from his firm grasp. 

_"Carpe Noctem"_ He spoke in a sensual tone. Seeing the confusion trace her indigo orbs, he continued, "It means, Seize the Night, angel. I find it to be more appropriate than it's counterpart. Day can never reflect this moment as its dark sister can. Are you read to seize the night?"

"Yes, Vincent."

She did not question what he meant by the strange term, but inwardly knew it dealt with wanting to deepen their bond. Her breath almost caught in her throat when she felt him boldly tear away the remainder of her clothing. Gods, there was nothing to shield her from his crimson gaze--he would see _everything_. 

Yuffie did not see her lover's agape expression. His widened-eyes trailed over her shaded body with immense appreciation. Biting back the urge to topple her, he quietly murmured, "Yuffie, you're so…beautiful." He hesitated a moment before guiding her hands to the satin boxers and urged her to take them off. "You're turn." Vincent spoke with true amusement.

He wasn't jesting. Yuffie felt his pleased gaze upon her nervous form--he would not intimidate her! With a jerk, the dark garment found itself on the carpeted floor. Laughter filled the room as he tackled her on the mattress. _This time, love, you will not get away!_ Vincent smirked when he captured her lips once more. She was truly forbidden fruit. Forbidden fruit, in which, he took complete pleasure in. At least, this dire sin was worth it.

His skin set her on fire the moment flesh pressed against flesh. There were no barriers in-between themselves any longer. Within moments, they would be one. And that enticed her blissful mind. Oh yes, her dreams were finally happening. And it seemed they would last beyond the night to greet her everyday with subtle knowledge that this intrinsic union was eternal. 

Vincent hovered above her--making sure he did not place his full weight upon her delicate form. His wild locks fell against her skin and tickled her with their feathery tips. He felt her warm lips slide against his pallid cheek in a fluid movement. This was it, the point of no return. Yuffie would have to plead to him now if she prized her virginity. He could not promise abstaining from her siren-like body a second longer.

"Yuffie," he uttered with apparent restraint. "Are you sure about this? I mean once you say yes I cannot promise I'll stop at the last second. You _must_ tell me now. Otherwise, your pleas will fall upon deaf ears…"

The young heiress shook her head with silent delight. "Well, I suppose my screaming will only be in vain. I'm not one to change my mind about something like this. I want you to have it, Vincent, you're the only man I'll give it to…"

His heart screamed with true contentment. He softly stroked her smooth cheek his warm palm, assuring her it would be all right. "Yuffie, hold the kiss and do not let go, all right? I will try to make this as painless as possible… Do you trust me?"

"I trust you." She murmured before finding his lips once more and thus, ensuring her fate.

A stifled scream was heard as tears fell from her squinted-eyes. Vincent's soul cringed to see her in pain--the pain he was causing. But, it had to be done. No matter how much he desired not to hurt her. He stopped for a timid moment before he made the slightest movement. Her tears were evidence enough of his impromptu entry. 

He carefully brushed away a lock of russet from her face. Yuffie's pristine tears slid from the corner of her eyes as she felt him sweep them away. Kissing her bruised-lips, he gazed deeply into her eyes. His sorrowful expression seared her heart when he spoke in a remorseful voice, "Did…did I hurt you? I'm so sorry, Yuffie. But, it had to be done, my angel."

"It's all right, really. I'll be fine in a moment." She murmured before tentatively kissing his cheek. "You made it as painless as you possibly could, Vincent. Don't blame yourself."

"I just don't wish to see you hurt, angel. Especially, because of my rash actions."

Yuffie held his gaze. "You constantly asked if I was sure about this. Don't say you're actions were _rash;_ I wanted this."

Vincent revealed a wavering smile and gently nestled a cheek. "I promise there will be no more pain after this. Unless," He cast a wry smirk as a glint of impishness burned within his eyes. "I decide to bring out the cuffs…"

"You wouldn't! I could never imagine you cuffing me to the bed!"

"Oh? And, you could not imagine me making jokes about sex either? Darling, I've had much experience with cuffing people in the past. I'm certain my skills are not too rusty." He uttered in a husky whisper.

Their gazes locked in silent understanding. This was right in every way. Stormy cerulean met fiery crimson in a passionate stare before instinct kicked in. She felt his sultry arms embrace as they become one. Her mind ached, as well as her heart. The yearning need for completion tore at her being as he wrapped her in a blanket of pure ecstasy. Tonight, and all others that followed it, would hold a special meaning for her. 

To be in the loving embrace of a demon contradicted everything she knew. But gods, it felt so right. She had followed the stars since she could walk. Their constant dependency was the only thing she could believe in. But now, Vincent replaced the fiery spheres of dust. He was her star-- her saviour. 

Yuffie's pain receded as pleasure filled her soul. She could not grasp how wonderful life could be. Vincent was right about making love--it was like touching heaven. Their bodies found each other. Each flaw and imperfection was noted by simple touch. And, it did not matter. Acceptance for one's defects was the greatest way to prove trust. She trusted him with her life, but also her heart. 

However, she could not say the words to complete this bond. Vincent gazed lovingly into her eyes as he kissed the bridge of her nose. He noticed the love reflecting from her eyes. Words were useless when an expression could capture the full sentiment and his spoke of love as well.

"Yuffie," he murmured, placing her hand to his sweaty chest. "This heart beats for you, and it shall until the day I die. This I promise you."

Tears fell from her eyes as she kissed him. "Vincent, I'll _never_ leave you. On that, I vow."

His heart leapt from her assurance. She was his now. He did not need to obtain matrimonial deeds or papers of conformation. In spirit, they were one. Their life together was merely starting and looking promising by each passing moment. 

Vincent pulled her against him as he pulled the dark sheets over their damp bodies. Kissing her hair, he whispered, "Yuffie, get some sleep. We have plenty of time to catch up on this."

"Goodnight, Vincent. Thank you for such a wonderful evening."

A laugh rumbled within his chest. "That makes two of us, love."

Yuffie's eyes widened. "Love? When did you start calling me that?"

"Oh," he said a little bemused. Caught. "I've been calling you that mentally for quite some time. I suppose I should be honest about it."

"So," she stopped in hesitation. "So, are we still _friends_?"

Vincent's heart fell. "I was hoping we'd be a bit more than that." He answered indignantly. "That is, if you want to be."

Yuffie giggled with delight. "So, I'm your girl now?"

"You'll _always_ be my girl." He murmured as he kissed her gently. "Always."

Yuffie's heart swelled from his sweet conformation. She did not realize her newly acclaimed lover also felt the same temporal swell of elation. Yes, this night would begin their lives together. Their course was set, and now, they would follow it together. Fate was indeed strange to place them apart for so long. But, the blissful irony was truly beautiful. _Nothing_ would ever tear them apart…

_Author's Note: This was the longest and hardest chapter I have ever written! Going through three drafts of this chapter was a complete a bitch, I assure you. However, I must say, I probably enjoyed writing this chapter the most. I don't know, perhaps now everyone can say something along the lines of 'Thank God, they finally kissed!' Yeah, I found waiting eighteen chapters was a bit tedious, but suspenseful. Besides, I couldn't allow them to kiss and make love in the fifth chapter. That's going a little to fast, or at least, for my style. I hope I didn't damage any minds. Trust me, I could have made it worse. Pity, censorship kicks in. =( _

_Ah well, I may place a rougher version on my site when I have time. Carpe Noctem is actually a song I listened to while typing away at this beast! Really, it's awesome. That is, if you like rock and roll mixed with dark, classical music! The picture on the leaflet is actually a real painting done by Gustave Moreau, circa 1865. If anyone wishes me to e-mail them with the picture, please let me know! It's truly a work of art!  Oh and can anyone tell me what play they watched? Please, guess!  Au reviour!   _  


	19. Dancing With Fate

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own Final Fantasy VII, characters, places, etc. All rights belong to Square and their respected owners._

The Flame of You

Chapter 19

Hazy smoke filled the room like a nebulous fog. The dimly lit fixtures seemed to absorb the clouded vapor as a few pepper-coloured moths attached themselves to various bulbs. The foggy atmosphere of the crowded bar almost seemed…welcoming. 

Light chatter drifted throughout the massive tavern. The colourful tones of many intoxicated guests chanted very similar stories of why they drank their sorrows away. Yes, these poor specimens of human life could barely support themselves from falling into the floor. Much less, realize their senseless act of evasion was a poor choice to consider. 

Brilliant aquamarine-eyes surveyed the scene with total indifference. And to think, he was just like one of those poor excuses of moral beings. A light chuckled was caught within his dry throat as his partner glanced at him impassively with a shielded gaze. 

Raking back an unruly strand of amber, Reno silently drew a brow in question. "Rude, why don't you take those annoying shades off for once? I cannot stand it when you stare at me without the slightest emotion!"

Silence dominated the air with an iron fist, as his stoic partner said nothing. Instead, he briefly turned his attention toward the darkened window. "You know," he stated blandly. "I never realized how boring this place actually is."

Reno snickered. "Yeah, and just as soon as this ridiculous social gathering is over, we can leave and find a better place to crash."

"I doubt Yuffie will appreciate your idea of a _romantic_ 'place to crash', Reno." He cut in sharply.

Glowing aqua glared ominously. "Oh, you would know, Rude." Reno's words cut like a sharpened dagger. "When was the last time you actually had a girl, hmm? When have you ever been in love? You _never_ have! So, who are you to tell me about being romantic?"

The silent man fixed his interminable gaze upon his agitated friend once more. "Reno, I will not fight with you over this. You know nothing about my personal life and I would wish to keep it that way." He stated without a fleck emotion. "Furthermore, I think you should reflect upon your _marvelous_ plan to capture that girl's heart, because I refuse to help you take her forcefully." 

A snort ejected from him. Reno's eyes held a dangerous aura when provoked—even by alleged friends. It was foolish to feed his burning anger and indulge its existence further. Rude had seen this undaunted emotion haunt the eyes of his partner on more than one occasion. Even now, he felt a slight tinge of trepidation when broaching his comrade.

"Besides, there's more women in the world than her. In time, I'm certain you'll find someone else…" He muttered in a nonchalant tone.

Reno eyed him dangerously as he spoke in a malevolent whisper. "It almost seems you've seen her with someone else, my friend." A cynical smile breached his dry-lips when his bravado returned.  "But, of course, you would tell me if you saw her. I doubt you would keep such an important piece of information from me…"

Rude allowed the comment to hang upon the stale air between them. "I am a man of my word, Reno. I will do all in my power to help you." He evaded the almost-vital lie. 

"I know you would, Rude. I do not doubt your loyalty to me. And when this is over, you will have my eternal gratitude, my friend."

The bald man almost felt a dagger twist within his side. Reno's comment sounded both naïve and truthful. Was the desire to hide the truth from his right, or, did Yuffie's happiness with her newfound lover hold itself in the balance? Decisions. Decisions.

With a curt nod, he stood from his chair and gathered his discarded navy coat. Even now, he still could not fully get rid of his Turk's attire. Well, maybe except for the urge to threaten all that lay within his path, but that of course, was a different subject. One, he did not desire getting into at the moment. 

"I'm going to retire, Reno. It seems the night air has finally gotten to me this evening."

Reno lightly chuckled. "Are you sure it's not _something_ else, Rude? Have you got a lady-friend you're not telling me about?"

Rude shook his head with silent annoyance. "Goodnight, Reno." He said, turning. He stopped and glanced at him with an opaque stare. "And do try to keep your head out of the gutter for once. You may be surprised by how much rewarding being a gentlemen can be."

He slightly smiled when he heard the roar of rich laughter echo behind him as he left the room. It was a pity he did not feel the same way as his comrade apparently did. The worry and self-doubt ate at his core like a worm gorging itself upon a juicy apple. Darkness availed as his inner-defenses weakened from the consequences of his actions—or rather—Reno's. 

His dark musings continued to plague his aching mind as he closed the oaken behind him. His footsteps echoed a mute whisper across the replicated Turkish rug. Closing his eyes, albeit briefly, he relinquished his shades and set them aside. He glanced at the discarded lenses upon the lavish mahogany vanity. A silent consideration of donning the shades once more enticed his mind. He felt naked without them—almost incomplete. The idea, itself, was ridiculous. 

He cast the ludicrous thought aside and turned his attention toward the vanity's mirror. Cool glass reflected the being before it. Distinct features of a proud chin and austere cheekbones echoed the steely man before its glassy surface. Eyes of jade stared within the glass for an impassive moment before a sigh escaped into the still air. Shadows filed the burgundy walls, as if showing superior dominance over the silent space.

An uncomfortable air lingered throughout the room. The innate iniquity was in close proximity of its sole visitor. Its gnarled shadow-like hands grasped the edge of its victim's mind as if expressing a dire warning if it was not heeded. Rude shook his head in silent disdain when the wraith-like entity bore down upon his conscience. No.

No, this was not a physical battle against good and evil, this was a conflict of the mind. His thoughts betrayed him as he indulged the darkened depths of his persona. Bleak fetters of ebon seized his jaded sight, showing him another side of his plight. 

In one hand, he held precious information his friend desired and in the other, he grasped the faint smile of a girl he barely knew.

The choice was his to make. Whether, to allow an inexorable confrontation between the newly fledged couple and Reno, or allow Fate decide their course. He heavily sighed at the dilemma. Either way, someone would be hurt. And by the gods, he did not want either side to lose.

He did not desire to see his friend suffer from any more pain. The hellish torment he had endured so long ago was enough to drive a grown man mad. The subtle miracle of his partner surviving such an ordeal proved he was made of sterner stuff. Even now, he could see the endless pain linger within the depths of the glowing aquamarine orbs. One day, he would find what he sought, but not now and not with Yuffie.

For some arcane reason, Rude understood that. He could feel the intrinsic bond between the former Turk and princess, even from such a distance. And for that reason, he hesitated to share his encounter with anyone, especially Reno. He understood where Valentine was coming from in protecting her from other male interests.

Truthfully, he felt the same for Elena. It was rather difficult to explain, but he knew exactly how his idol felt. And for that reason, he decided to choose the road less taken. Even, if it meant in betraying his lifelong friend… How could he choose otherwise?

Rude admitted he was not perfect—far from it. But, he refused further harm come between them. Reno did not deserve her after what he had done. Had it been some other offense, he could have confessed his imperative secret. However, what was done could not be revoked. And for that, he placed his friendship on the line, for what he believed was right.

But was it? Who was he to judge the actions and crimes of others? He was no more perfect than the next man, and very far from being saintly. There was no gathering of angels that sung pious praises about him. The thought in itself was asinine. However, to the morose mind, it was rather funny, in an ironic sort of way, of course. 

He shifted the dark musings aside as he glanced at his reflection once more. How long had it been since he actually took the time to look at himself? Gods, it must have been at least a good decade. Rude was not known to actually care for the physical aspects of his appearance, even if some women were rather enchanted by the cold display of masculine power. He had never actually thought it anything more than mere curiosity of the feeble mind. But, who was he say for certain?

Shaking his head in silent dismay, he slipped the dark shades on once more. Impassive. Yes, this was the mask he wore and would always wear. Even Elena would have to see that. And yet, she made him laugh last night… He could not keep the frigid façade forever. One day, he would show others that he too, could also care. Even devils in blue could show altruism—or rather—love.

And tonight, he would rejoin the crazy, sentimental blonde that entranced him with her pixie-like smile and warm chocolate-eyes. _His_ crazy, sentimental Elena… Maybe something good would actually come out of this deadly gamble, even if someone were broken in the process. It was better to choose for the greater good, rather than, for selfish reasons. He could hope anyway…

****  

Water. Liquidly, shapeless, translucent and…cold. 

Staring into the bland drink was indeed something to occupy one's time with. Yes, especially without any company for the past hour. Cool aqua dissected every drop the small glass held. Small droplets were spread across the sheer surface like a myriad of hollow stars. Only the light illuminating from above gave them a single thread of unprecedented life. 

And that was how he felt—empty. He could not explain such longing since he was a child. Oh, how it felt like an eternity had passed since then. Even now, he could feel the slight wears of age. The guise of a twenty-five year old was nothing compared to how he felt inside. 

It had been almost two weeks since he decided to burn his bridges and start a real life. Trepidation had dominated his actions for too long. Even now, he hesitated with the torch that held the answer of ending this pitiful existence. Drinking, smoking, and drugs was only one way out of this existence and the other, he would not dare conceive.

He groaned inwardly as a pang twisted within his gut. Withdrawal. 

It was a fool's paradise to never consider the consequences of ending the interludes of drug abuse and alcohol binging. But, it was worth it. A philosopher once said, _'There is no coming to consciousness, except through pain'_ and by the gods, he was far from being wrong. Pain was all he felt the moment he actually considered what he left behind.

This lucent fabrication was clearly diaphanous. Everyone would think him some kind of asshole for his selfish actions. But, no one was perfect. Everyone made mistakes and maybe he could compensate for his. The tainted sins of his past were a far cry to some who had lived without the regret of theirs. People like his fallen idol were nothing more than belligerent beasts hidden behind human flesh. No God's wonder his god was nothing more than some creature that looked undead. 

He cast the thought aside as he swirled the remaining liquid within the crystal. The scattered droplets fused with the liquid once more—disappearing under the minute ripples. Somehow, the droplets reminded him of the years of innocence he lost, but then, returning to his soulless being. Perhaps, this crazed metaphorical analogy held reverence? Who knew? 

Certainly Reno would not consider it, no more than a mere thought gone awry from lack of sleep. Dark half moons lay under his brilliant orbs as lines of wear from impending age covered his proud brow and the corners of his eyes. Who was he fooling? He was beginning to look old.

He should be married now and have two or three children clinging to his waist and arms. It was what men his age did—a sign of normalcy. And of course, he was everything one considered to be normal. Well, maybe except for being an assassin for part of his life. But, one tended to look over the ugly parts of someone who left that behind. 

But inside, he knew he was ugly. Blood had permanently stained his insensitive hands. The many unnecessary deaths that he caused were something he could not escape. He could always change his name, identity, and lifestyle, but he never escape the faces of those he put under the nightstick, or whatever weapon was handy at the time. 

He was in the same boat as Sephiroth and Valentine—a cold, heartless murderer.  

It was a pity he could not change forms like them. Certainly, the fabled One-Winged Angel suite would have been a thrilling thing to do during the Holidays, or maybe Valentine's Chaos break would be a better thing to impress people. A rough smile etched itself upon his firm-lips; Valentine must have the ladies begging for him in that form.

What lady would want to tangle with a man who could transform into a hellish demon of utter fury? A treasonous thought crossed his mind when he thought of such a creature enticing Yuffie into a sensual dance as old as time. The thought was disturbing and aberrant. What possessed him to ever consider such a thing? Thank the gods Yuffie had very little contact with that soulless creature. And besides, Valentine was supposedly taking a dirt nap again. Maybe, he would fall into a sleep he would never awake from…

For some reason, he hated his fallen god with a passion now. Something within his being told him to be wary of the Turk's greatest leader. 

Reno knew he was a retired assassin with nothing to do at the moment. At any time, he could return to the Code and make a wonderful bodyguard/assassin if the price suited him. And by the looks of it, he needed it. Who in their right mind would stay in that musty mansion without anything but the junk it obtained? From what he understood, Vincent rarely left the residence for anything. Ever since the group's diffusion a year ago, he knew why the man would stay behind closed doors.

Who could want someone—or rather—something that caused such betrayal among his alleged allies? It was a marked sin to go against a group of so-called heroes who saved the world, especially the main leaders. Everyone who was anyone worshiped—or at least—respected the blonde swordsman and beautiful female fighter. Cloud and Tifa were household names now, and Valentine's act of sedition set most against him.

A rift supposedly developed between the remaining members. Valentine was the odd man. Even now, he was probably clawing at some vacant wall in that disdainful mansion, crying for the wrongs done to him.

Personally, Reno believed he deserved it. What fool would fall from grace and degrade his self to what he actually was? He could _at least_ hide it. Where as, Valentine could express it anytime the urge took him. And, that was where their similarities ended. His shamed idol may not have another chance, but he learned from Valentine's mistake. 

Yuffie hung within the balance of obtaining true happiness. And by the gods, he refused to let her go. He would sacrifice everything he was just to make her happy. Even though, he had almost…

He refused to think of that horrid night they last spoke. It was truly too painful to think he could actually play a monster that could ever force her into anything. Solidified regret filled him to the brim as a wave of weariness overcame him. He knew he was far from ever deserving her angelic forgiveness, but he had to try. Amending his wrongs and abiding by his vow was the most important thing at the moment.  He was a new man; inside, he knew that. And, he would prove that he could be the man she had fallen in love with. 

He refused to repeat Valentine's fatal error…

****                          

Darkness, it seemed, no longer obtained its impenetrable comfort upon him. The cloaked feeling of remote absolution no longer encompassed his soul into utter dissolution. No, he wanted no more to do with the shaded element that had been his life. No when, he finally had _her_. 

His enhanced sight trailed over her obscured face—noticing every curve and detail her visage held. Shiva, she was beautiful. Even within the darkness, he could still point out the veiled beauty she acquired. Her childlike features melded into the woman she had become. And silently, he prided himself in guiding her to that juncture. Truly, she was meant to rival what the world deemed as beautiful. 

His demonic heart ached from such euphoria. Thirty agonizing years in a box was welcomed, if he had this to look forward to. Shaking his dark mane, he silently nestled a cool cheek as his callous fingers carefully stroked the other. He could die happily this moment, only to avariciously bask within the self-assured eternity he would spend, if it were only by her side.  

Her tender-taken breath teased his pallid skin, causing him to further his tender ministrations. It soothed his beastly soul to feel the cool breathing grace against his horrid flesh. He somewhat believed this to be an elaborate fantasy his mind conjured up—even if this moment was merely a dream. This dream was truly too good last. And yet, it would.

Like lovers proclaiming faulty abstinence, so this dream would stay within consciousness. How could something so meant, so right be inexorably torn away? No, it could not be---he would not allow it. Not when he felt his soul would collapse from utter elation. Yuffie was now a part of him. Not only did she hold physical power over his damned soul, but also obtained his will to live—his will to be human.

It was a strange thought, but she _did_ bring out the human in him. How ironic that a mere child by the world's standards could turn his frigid existence upside down within such a short amount of time. Not only that, but also hold his torturing demons at bay.

For thirty years, he had lived with the hate and regret of these damning entities. His crimson orbs closed from the painful memory of how his crazed nemesis installed a newer and more deadly demon each time his voice betrayed him. 

Vincent was eminent in the prospect of speaking his mind, especially underlings like Hojo. In all truth, the scrawny scientist could never compare to someone who had everything. No, not when power, wealth, and devilish rakehell charms could empower any candidate of the fairer sex. And that was his crime. Well, that and calling him a _voracious asshole_ for hurting his spouse. 

He could still remember the ghastly room where the experiments had taken place. The setting was no short of being a lab for creating a repulsive monster, and he, was that foul creature. Hojo had been correct on one thing, he would never forget his punishment. But, what the poor bastard failed to see was, Vincent didn't have to suffer if he placed the painful past behind him.

Horrible regret and unending guilt was scattered to the wind the moment he was finally awakened from this nightmare. Well, not exactly the moment Cloud when sabotaged him out of his evasive slumber, but more along the lines of waking from his interminable guilt-trip. If it hadn't been for that impromptu first step of approaching humanity, he would most likely remain within his hellish nightmare.

And that, was more of a hell than facing each day with the knowledge of being a monster…

At least he had someone who accepted him for what he was. His angel did not care to share every waking moment with a creature that had the power to end a helpless creature's life when it suited him. Holding her at this moment proved her unfaltering loyalty to him, and that gave him the ability to fight the darkness inside—the darkness of his heart.

He would fight his nightmare. Not just for his self, but for her as well. She was the reason he was laying in this mottled bed right now, his contented smile being evidence of his apparent happiness. Yes, her petite little form was enough to enthrall him in a momentary see of ecstasy. How could such a minute vixen empower him so? Gods, he could not think of an appropriate answer. 

However, she was bound to him. Not by chains of physical steel, but by unbreakable chains of ethereal metal that linked her soul to his. The wispy entanglement would never be unraveled. Not when he held her so closely to his demonic heart. She could no longer elude the pact she had made with him just merely hours ago. She was _his_ now, as she would _always_ be.  

He reveled in this. Yes, this metaphorical intoxication of having the little pixy all to his self was something he could not afford to not take pride in. Gods, he would have to be mentally challenged not to. 

With this thought in mind, he began to pull a silken lock of russet through his pianist-like fingers. A small smile chiseled itself into his pallid-lips, displaying his all-to-keen masculine appeal. Shiva, how in the world could her hair remain so smooth after their passionate night together? Wait. Who said the night was even over? There were still a couple hours of darkness left to play around with. Besides, he _was_ supposed to make this night worth her while, was he not? How could he just leave her so…_unsatisfied_?

He couldn't. And with a wry grin, he gently nudged his resting companion. Selfish, he knew his desires were nothing less than that title, but she wouldn't be disappointed with his lust. Not when she had a sex-driven demon after her sweet essence. Any woman could not turn down a man who only had eyes for them. And that was where his loyalty lay—with her.

How could he even conceive the thought of wanting another woman? Really, how could he even look at the opposite gender without holding utter indifference to their sensuous appeals? Yuffie was enough for him, and she would always be. He was thoroughly appeased with the little heiress' charms that he could not even think straight. Every second he drew in a conscious breath—it was spent with her in mind. Gods, he could even have a single thought without her beauty gracing his deep contemplation. Well, it was not a bad thing, anyway.

He subtly placed a tender kiss upon her damp forehead. A small smile broadened when he felt her move closer against his chest. She was being a bit stubborn, wasn't she? Well, he would have to see about her obstinate will, wouldn't he? Really, how could she find sleep more appealing than, well…another wonderful interlude, suffice to say.

A light giggle was felt against the bare skin and he knew she was merely pretending to be asleep. The little vixen would have her fun for another blissful moment before he crashed upon her teasing world. His tongue graced against his sharp canines with sensual delight before he tackled the jesting princess, and held her sultry body down.

Yuffie's opossum-esque expression did not hold long before she gave into his sudden attack. With a trite giggle, she opened her teasing-eyes to find him returning the smile. An opulent growl reverberated from his throat before he engaged her sweet-lips in a kissing duel.

A dulcet moan filled the darkened room as their hands clasped together in a permanent hold. She lightly smiled when she felt his soft, sultry-lips graze against her bare neck. Gods, he _knew_ where to make her wreathe in true elation. It was almost touching Heaven before, falling to the damning void below. And he was certainly her condemnation—her dark angel.

"Vincent," she finally groaned before conceding from his sensual kisses.  

"Yes, love?" He asked in a bemused, husky tone. "Did I disturb your forged slumber? Sorry, but your faux innocence drove me to go against all propriety."

A light chuckle emitted from her silent voice. "You know damn well that I was trying to get your attention. And it seems I have it! See, darling, you give me not enough credit."

"Don't I?" He questioned in a teasing manner. "Well, let me reprise that action, my dear."

Yuffie closed her eyes as her head tilted back from the smooth ministrations he was inflicting upon her. And oh how, she enjoyed every moment of it! There would certainly be more to add to this wondrous moment. And inwardly, she knew this night was far from being over…

****

A light moan escaped her when she felt cool metal tease the skin around her naval. God, did he know she seethed in a fiery flame every time he touched her? Passion. His very touch evoked everything that term denoted. No, it was more than more that, it was…a release. A release where she could freely give everything she owned, even her soul. 

She gazed into the beautiful blood-red jewels and smiled to see her reflection within them. "Good morning," he murmured, kissing her left temple. "Sleep well?" 

"With you're snoring?" She gently teased. "I had to beg the gods for sleep!"

An unabashed grunt escaped him. "I don't snore _that_ loudly."

A russet brow rose in question. "Don't you? And how would you know, hmm? You're asleep!"

"And how do you know you don't, love? Or, is it the wonderful fact that ladies don't snore? Yours is rather cute, angel. I enjoy it, actually."

Vincent found a pillow in his face as Yuffie pulled away from his vise-like embrace. A wolfish grin traced his lips as he pulled her back against his bare chest. The young Shinobi lightly struck his chest when a girlish giggle escaped her. Vincent pulled her tighter against him. "So, you like to be a aggressive, princess? I suppose I will have to bend your ways."

"And how would you, fair prince? What will you do, throw me in a dungeon or cut to the chase and whip me?"

Desire danced dangerously within his bloody-eyes. His lips hovered a breadth's from hers before he answered her. "I'm a man that can wait for what I want, but being as the case is, I think 'cutting to the chase' might be the better exception, _cara_." 

"I love it when you talk foreign!" She murmured before pulling his lips to hers. "Now, punish me!"

"With pleasure, my love, with pleasure…" 

Yuffie felt a primal rush of vigor throughout his indigo veins as he lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bathroom. A brow rose slightly when he turned the hot water dial midway. She read the subtle smirk as she backed away from his imposing form like cowering prey. He wanted her—his eyes expressed as much. And gods, she wanted him. But, this illicit game was too enticing to pass up.

She did not notice the hot steam rising from the water since her focus remained upon the muscle-clad male in front of her. Especially nude, he could make her knees go rubbery and make her lose all reason. Her heart raced when he walked toward her—eyes full of equivocal intent. 

Her gaze rested upon the burning orbs as she backed away from his Adonis-like figure. _'Come to me, cara, come to me…'_ He spoke wordlessly. It was as if she could read his thoughts, but that was only her imagination. There was no special link or bond that joined them together. Paranormal occurrences and supernatural forces did not exist, or did they? 

"Vincent," she murmured breathlessly.

She gazed deeply into his ruby orbs—seeing his soul. What lay beneath the tensing exterior, took her breath away. Vincent was truly beautiful: inside and out. Monsters were never this beautiful. And yet, she had this alleged demon wrapped around her finger. A mental smile played itself across her ashen-lips, she could not ask for more than this. Just being there, with him, was everything she needed, or, ever would need. 

"Yuffie," he uttered without discomfiture. "Yuffie, did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?"

She flushed from the brusque compliment. "Yes…" she whispered sheepishly. 

Vincent pulled her against him and lowered his lips to her left shoulder. "Then I should remind you again…"

He did not give her time to respond as he placed her into his arms once more and guided her to the abandoned tub. He inhaled her scent---a scent, which was mixed with lavender soap and peach-scented shampoo. Gods, the combination was almost too alluring. Did she not realize how much he wanted her in that moment? Shiva, he could take her on the marble-tiled floor and not have an ounce of regret afterward. But first, he would tease her with a hot bath—where he—would be the one washing the scent of their passion from the previous evening off. 

Oh, how he almost regretted to do something so blasphemous. Really, their mixed sweat and saliva smelled sweet to his enhanced senses. The sign of his possession rested upon her soft skin. Oh well, there were more ways to prove his tenure of her. He was the only one to be gifted with her virtue but more importantly, trust.

Yuffie trusted him—he could read it within her oceanic-eyes. It had been so long since he felt totally complete. Ages ago, he would have scoffed to see himself berated this low. And yet, he wouldn't have it any other way. Yuffie was everything he needed. She was his purpose to continue this wretched existence. For without her, he would end his torture. 

Like music soothing a tormented beast's soul, she had quelled his primordial instincts and gave him a new view of the world. Through his feral-eyes, he saw everything more clearly. He noticed the difference in people and how he stood out from them. Even though, he was a monster, he could still feel like other humans, and that was the only thing that retained the shred of humanity he had left.

And it was all thanks to her.

Vincent gently placed her into the steaming bath, and added a number of herbal spices and oils into the hot liquid. His gaze never left hers as he customized the bath to his somewhat exotic liking. Lavender and other spices sent a heavenly aroma within the tepid air. He inhaled the scent with his animalistic enhancements. Odin, she was tempting at the moment.

Yuffie's body was obscured by a thin sheet of ivory bubbles, her partially damp hair stuck to the sides of her neck and face. Vincent pulled the restrained locks away from the smooth flesh as he graced his lips against it. His hand and claw found themselves under the hot water, at the base of her back. How they got there, he did not know—did not desire to know. 

Smelling the sweet scent of the oils mixed with her feminine fragrance of sweat and blood, bloody well tempted him to join her in the bath. He glanced at the inserted tub that was built for two and grinned wolfishly. Yuffie's eyes widened the moment she felt his hands push her forward as he stepped into the searing water.

Vincent hissed as he felt the alien liquid singe his pallid body. "Vincent, what are you—"

"Shh," he kissed the crevice of her lip. "Just relax, angel mine." 

She allowed her tensed muscles go lax the moment she felt his hands trace over her firm stomach. Her eyes closed inadvertently when his tongue teased the base of her neck. "Vincent," she murmured nervously.

He furthered his teasing ministrations when he felt her staggered breath. His soul burned in fiery flames when he felt her hands clutch his hidden thighs. "Yuffie," he groaned with innate satisfaction. "Yuffie, do you want _this_? Do you want _me?_" 

Yuffie gazed into his uncertain gaze and gently smiled. "If I didn't, you'd be in a wet heap on the tiles. Vincent, I want you here with me. I want you with me right now…" 

"Yuffie," he uttered through gritted teeth. He could not do this now; he could not give in to the sweet, succulent allure she emitted. Not yet, anyway. An abrupt, malevolent glint appeared within his eyes as he nibbled a damp shoulder. "Princess, hand me that sponge, I want to wash your back."

The mystified heiress did as commanded and handed him an actual sea sponge. Her perplexity deepened when she felt the course---yet smooth---sponge glide across her back. She inhaled the musty aroma of the oils and aromatic perfumes. However, there was also another scent lingering within the floral aroma. Something masculine. Something powerful. Yes, it was he. Vincent reminded her of warm sunset gently falling into the ocean's distant horizon.     

A tranquil moan escaped her when she felt papery kisses flit across her exposed shoulders. She was instantly lost in a sea of ecstasy when she felt his human hand assuage her tense muscles. Sponge in claw, she felt the gritty texture tease the lower base of her back with a hesitant sashay. Odin, he should really consider becoming a massage therapist.

The thought sounded tempting, but she would be his only patient. Now that she finally got to know his true self, she could not find it in herself to leave him. Not now. Not ever. Vincent had given her more than a night of elated passion; he had given her hope. And deep down, she knew she had contributed equally. Besides, she could not leave him after last night. Not when their souls were eternally entwined.

Her soul spoke in quiet murmurs, whispering of this innate link. This subtle knowledge made her feel at peace, tranquil. Even though one day they would pass away from this realm, they would still be bound to each other. Wherever Fate placed them, they would be together; she knew this. And, that thought was truly comforting.

How could she survive without him now? She knew she couldn't. Perhaps, she would have lived a carefree life without her dark lover, but that would be a lie. She would be miserable without a reason to walk the fine line. Falling from grace, she would delve into the depths of utter dissolution and give in to despair. Her soul would crumble to oblivion. And truthfully, she was on that very path. Until, a dark savior pulled her away from the bleak course. 

The gods smiled upon her that day when she found him in the mountains. Even now, she could somehow feel the power lurking inside him. The dormant demons intertwined within his soul were also a _part_ of him. Vincent would not be the man she loved without them. The darkened aura surrounding him made her even more enticed by his anomalous character. Even if he were demon-free, his darkness would remain. Vincent would not be himself without the dark element.

Yuffie felt his arms encircle her as his cheek nestled a damp shoulder, his comforting warmth enveloped her in a blanket of total placation. She sighed within his tight hold--she _belonged_ here. Not just physically, but also, spiritually. If what many said about two souls being one were true, then his was her other half.

Vincent caressed a tense shoulder with his leathery-lips. "Yuffie, do you enjoy this? I mean being here with me?"

Her eyes did not have to see his facial expression; already knowing it carried an uncertain frown. Shaking her damp hair she murmured, "If I didn't, then I wouldn't be here with you right now, Vincent." She sighed heavily and continued. "Do you hate being here with me? My weight must be killing you right now."

She smiled when she felt a deep rumbling convulse within his chest and heard the rich sound of resplendent laughter echoing throughout the room. "I can barely feel you, angel. No, I would love to stay with you in this position all day, if I knew the water wouldn't become cold."

"What's a little cold water to the magnanimous Vincent Valentine? I thought you were impervious to the elements, or was I mistaken when you skipped through the Great Glacier unaffected?"

"First off, I wasn't _skipping_ through the Great Glacier, and secondly, I _am_ affected by the elements. It just takes an excessive amount of time for them to impinge upon me." He shot her a knowing glance. "Even mundane men like myself can feel pain, Yuffie."

Yuffie splashed water against his chest in a playful manner. "You're not dull!" She argued as a smirk melded itself into her pallid-lips. "Well, in bed anyway!"

Now it was Vincent's turn to drench his companion with water. Only this time, he immersed her head in it. Getting a stuttering 'hey' in the process, he repeated his action. He chortled when she returned his _kind_ gesture by placing half a container of conditioner in his wet locks. 

Seeing his semi-blissful expression, she goaded, "Now, I would like to see if you can get that messy gob out of your hair before it embeds itself in your scalp! You'll have an oily look all day!"

Crimson broke her icy gaze when he grasped handful of the shampoo, and with a sudden flick of his human wrist, rubbed it on her dampened face. "Oily hair is better than an oily face, my sweet. Of course, an oily body…"

"Don't start that!" She giggled, a wicked smirk rising to her lips. "Two weeks with you and your an entirely different person. What's gotten into you?"

Vincent leaned closer, pressing against her sodden form. "You, my dear." He purred within earshot. "You are the one who's made me revert to my old, perverse habits. I fear that Cloud and the others will see this great change sooner or later…" He sighed in apparent desperation.

Seeing this, Yuffie placed a comforting hand against his chest. "And it is so bad that others can see you this way? I happen to like your light manner. But, of course, your dark side is…intriguing too."

He watched her moisten her rosy-lips with tip of her tongue. Everything with her was perfect, flawless. If only he could reflect his inner-self with the others. For so long, he had cast a foreboding shadow across his comrade's path. Giving cryptic advice and morbid answers was his trademark, his forte. Could he actually relinquish such a trait?

Of course, Avalanche had also seen his love as the little sister they never had. (Well, in the respects of Cloud and Tifa.) The others deemed her as the annoying niece they had also wanted. Scolding and calling her names was showing their _affection_ for the ninja princess. How else could they express their deepest sentiments toward her? Showing loving fondness was for the more, weak, more sentimental fool. No, they could not show weakness, not even for her.

Even he had failed to see what lay beneath the annoying façade she shielded herself with. Of course, he was making amends for past mistakes…and regrets. Making Yuffie happy was the only thing he was concerned with at the moment, and if the gods gave him the chance to make her such, he would gratefully take it. She deserved more, much more, and he would see to meeting all of her expectations. 

"Do you think so," he asked out of his trance. "I suppose it would be rather fun to see them on the verge of a heart attack, wouldn't it?"

"You know, I think that would be the perfect surprise for them! Vincent Valentine showing more than a frown! And to top it off, he has Yuffie Kisaragi as a girlfriend!" 

Vincent bit his lower lip in a failed attempt to hold his laughter. "Let's do it! I believe it's time that I show more of my _human_ side. It may prove that I'm not a vampire after all."

Yuffie kissed his pallid-lips, revealing her trademark grin. "I knew you wouldn't disappoint me, Vincent!" Her eyes fell from his and gazed at the murky water. "I fear though, girls will want to molest you, once you show your sweet side…"

His sharp, metal digits raised her chin to meet his gaze. Staring imposingly, he uttered, "Yuffie, I would _never_ abandon you for someone else…" He refrained from mentioning both of their past lovers. "I will beat them off with a rubber truncheon or revert to my darker side if they try, love."

"I believe you." A wavering smile breached her lips. "I could never be more fortunate to have someone like you, Vincent. I know you've heard me go on and on over this, but I can't help repeating myself."

Vincent kissed the side of her mouth. "I like the repetition, angel. I wouldn't mind hearing it a hundred times everyday."

She blushed a light shade of vermilion. "Do I really appeal that much to you? I never believed I could make someone happy."

"You make me." He gazed deeply into her sapphire orbs and gently pulled a wayward lock from her face. "I haven't had a nightmare since you came into my life. I know it's been only a couple of weeks, but I feel it's been years, Yuffie. I feel much more, closer to you than anyone that has been in my life. If I said I did not look forward to seeing your beautiful face every morning, I would be lying. And, I want it to stay that way, Yuffie. I want you to smile and laugh at the stupid things I do, and I want to hear your beautiful voice address me."

He glanced down into the bathwater, albeit briefly and continued. "I want to share sunsets by the ocean with you, and drink strawberries and champagne before falling asleep upon the warm sand. Do you think that you've _appealed_ that much to me now?" He questioned with his bloodstained-eyes. "You have, and I refuse to give it up for anything."

A tear traveled from her eye before she felt him remove it. "I've never felt so…happy. I promise I won't disappoint you, Vincent."

An earnest smile graced his masculine features. Kissing her, he murmured, "I know you won't and I think it's time for us to have a little fun in town. How about if we go out for a few ours and see what Icicle Village has to offer us?"

The young heiress sighed before nodding in consent. "All right, I'll take you up on that offer, Mister Valentine. Impress me!"

A deep, mirthful chuckle reverberated within his chest before pulling her into his damp, sultry arms. "You wish shall be granted, love. On that, I can assure you." He whispered and pulled her out of the tepid water. 

****     

The cool wind gently nibbled her cheeks, making them slightly redden to a lovely rose shade. She absently licked her lips, subtly knowing she would later regret such a rash action. It did not matter. Nothing mattered at the moment except sharing this evening with Vincent.

All day, they ventured throughout the resort town. Store after store, purchase after purchase, Icicle Village would sorely miss their subsequent business with the lovely couple. Even now, people ushered them to their boutiques, ready to do business. 

Owners merely glanced at their appearance and shrugged it off once they noticed the cash bestowed. Yes, money could buy almost anything, even the respect of employees on high commission. 

Yuffie's simple grey sweater and denim jeans were traded in for a fine white linen blouse, expanding with open cuffs and black dress-pants to contrast. Her hair was slightly trimmed, courtesy of the dressing boutique's head manager. Even her face had a light touch of cosmetics to compliment her outfit. Yes, everything about her looked different. 

She faintly smiled, remembering Vincent's semi-surprised gaze. It was wonderful to still surprise a man who expected everything; she would have to do this more often.

Everything was going perfect today… However, her mind expected something to ruin it and break her fleeting mood. Yuffie could not remember a perfect day. Well, that was until Vincent walked--or rather--barged into her life. It was wonderful that she was not alone at the moment. Even if it were only for a short time, she could hold onto this blissful temperance for an eternity. 

Things had changed since their reunion. Over a short period of time, Vincent had metamorphosed into something so touching, so genuine that she almost shed tears. It was strange to feel such concern and charity from someone she barely knew, and yet, she could read his soul. Everything could be seen within his eyes. The beautiful crimson orbs expressed everything he was, and would ever hope to be.

The austere coldness had melted from them, and was now, a faded memory. All she could see now, was the unending light burning deeply within the bloody pools of crimson. This was how she wanted him to be from now on, content, almost carefree. Damn Lucrecia for taking that from him. Thirty years was much too long for that cold, ungrateful bitch to take.

Even now, she could see the wears of such a senseless burden upon his face. Vincent's flawless features were not so flawless. Scars littered his back, while tiny lines of age gently graced the corners of his eyes---laugh lines. And she loved every single one of them. It proved even her love, was also blemished and imperfect. She briefly wondered what he would look like with a few silver streaks in his hair… Hmm…

That would have to wait, she wanted him not to age too much, even though, he was forty-one years her senior. Of course, what did his age matter? 

People married or lived with others generations apart from them. Besides, suspended animation had truly done wonders for keeping her dark gunslinger youthful and vibrant, until being awakened by Avalanche. Was it fate, though? Was he supposed to wait until she met him; she hoped so. Otherwise, he had wasted three decades for nothing. 

Vincent's arm encircled her waist as they walked down the icy sidewalk. Snowflakes gently cascaded against them, as if hoping to penetrate their shared warmth. Yuffie brushed away the gathering flurries in her lashes, careful not to smudge her make-up. It was rather strange to worry about her appearance, especially in this type of weather.

"It's a bit cold, don't you think?" She questioned, teeth chattering.

Vincent gazed into his love's placid-eyes and held them contently. "I noticed." He uttered under a vaporous breath. "Of course, I may have a solution for that, love."

Yuffie's crooked smile returned. "I love it when you call me that! Now, what do you propose we _do_?"

Rich laughter echoed throughout the street, which caused many to stare in their direction. "I wasn't alluding to _that, _but, now that you mention it-"

He received a pinch in his ribs before finishing. "Later. Right now, I want to do something out of the bed."

"Who said we had to have a bed?" He questioned before receiving a dirty look. "I was merely jesting, dear. No, I have _something_ else in mind."

"What is it? Come on tell me! It's not fair you that hide something from me, Vincent!"

Vincent smiled at his love's unending pleas. It was rather delightful to keep her in suspense, but her persuasive smile made him concede. "Let's just say it will be ruined if you knew. Trust me on this, Yuffie, you will enjoy what I have in mind."

He received a skeptical glance before she approved with a curt nod. The slight sensation of confusion emitted from his companion made him chuckle inwardly. She had no idea what he had in mind. Actually, he had not planned this sudden idea--it merely came to him. Yes, it was a wonderful way to end the evening with a sensational bang. Perhaps, his love would be surprised with his sudden idea of a romantic time.

This playing a lovesick Romeo was starting to feel almost…natural. Thirty years of celibacy had somewhat made him a trite rusty--or so he believed. This abrupt requisite sent his ideas of courtship off balance. This new era had somewhat more a carefree, devil-may-care style to it, that he felt a bit awkward when approaching his intended. Really, why did men have to flirt with a girl by hitting their friends in the male area? Adolescents. 

The former Turk inwardly sighed at the thought--he refused to degrade himself to that level. Yuffie would have to accept his classic approach. Otherwise, it would take time some time to devolve into such a primitive state. Besides, this fad, as one would call it, would soon go out of style like last season's fashions. 

Frosted snow crunched under every step as he guided her blindly into a hidden alley. Clasping her gloved hand, Vincent ushered her through the claustrophobic passage, dodging mounds of garbage and other foul decay of the city's waste. A faint smile traced her glossy-lips, even with the circumstantial scenery. Vincent's idea of a romantic evening was…different, to say the least. 

Her eyes bravely glanced into his demonic gaze. The burning orbs were facing forward, searing everything within their path. Like being drawn to the magnanimous rays of the sun, Yuffie could not cast her eyes away from his phaeton-like form. The god, Apollo, would easily come to a close second compared to Vincent's prone stature. Even now, within this icy hell, he was untouched by the frigid element.  

"What is so intriguing about my face, dear?" He asked with a tinge of hidden laughter.

"Nothing." She muttered under her breath. 

An ebon brow rose in question. "Nothing?" He questioned with slight disbelief. "If you say so, love."

Yuffie's eyes widened, albeit briefly. Wasn't he going to interrogate her or something? Vincent _never_ left anything untouched. Why was he doing this now? It reminded her of his more morose, no-nonsense attitude. Gods, he wasn't reverting back to that disdainful state was he? 

Vincent felt her sudden apprehension. He left something unsaid and it was killing her! His cool silence cut through the air like a frozen blade, cutting away their bonded understanding. Was she truly taking his little jest that seriously? Truly, she knew he was merely joking--he would never regress back to his former mannerisms. That, would defeat the purpose of what she successfully undone--overcoming his darkness. 

He gently clasped her hand and emitted a brilliant smile. "You know I don't believe you." He reassured her. "I only wanted to see if you caught it."

An unladylike snort was heard. "You are a complete ass sometimes, you know that?" 

Vincent countered her glare. "Now you have got the chance to know the _real_ me. Do you like what you've seen so far?"

She hesitated before giving her final verdict. "I think I can endure it, as long as my Conformer is handy. I'm certain there will be few problems with our relationship."

He raised her gloved hand to his lips and gently stroked the soft leather. "I wouldn't have it any other way." He eyed her with hidden desire. 

Yuffie thought of another creative retort, but before she could utter it, his lips were upon hers, fully impeding the sharp comment. Their kiss seemed to last an eternity within the shaded alleyway. Pristine snowflakes swirled around them as the wind whistled a beautiful nocturnal symphony, in which, no one, but they would understand. The irony of growing affections within a darkened alley seemed remotely enticing. Well, in a maudlin sort of way, of course.

The gunman cradled her safely against his chest, protecting her against the chilling elements. His tepid body-heat would not be enough to warm her fully. Even if he could bear the elements for an excessive amount of time, his love could not. Not even, if he covered her with his warmth. That was partially proven from the night before. Oh, that was a night he could never forget, or, would ever want to.

That night, she had seen his more innate, more dangerous side. The envisioned predator lay within her midst and she did not even bat an eyelash--she actually welcomed his beastly form. How could she stand his hideous forms? he would never know. And yet, it was nice to have her touch him when he was in such a condition. Even in such a state, he could still feel her gentle touch. Oh, how he yearned for it right now.

That would wait until later. Right now, he still had to pleasure his love with a little surprise. With much reluctance, he released her from his tight embrace and swiftly guided her to the end of the alley. "Where are we going, Vincent?" He heard her ask in evident confusion.

"That would ruin it, angel." He briefly paused. "Now, I want you to close your eyes and hold my hand. Don't open them, or I will not hesitate to blindfold you the rest of the way!"

She grunted in defeat. "All right, I'll play your little game--for now."

She received no verbal reply, except for the semi-chilling, masculine chuckle. _What_ did he have up his sleeve? She could only wonder.

With her sight obscured, she blindly followed his lead with a trusting grin. She felt his hand tighten around hers as he quickly escorted to what seemed like an empty corridor. Muffled voices and broken conversations were heard in the background, as if only fitting in with her blinded surroundings. This surprise must have been carefully plotted, or a damn good stroke of inspiration. Either way, her dark companion couldn't surprise her with his outdated attempts of chivalry. Really, knights in shining armour were a little cliché these days. 

Be it knight in tacky metal, or rather, a Byron-esque contemporary romantic, she couldn't ask more of a man. Ivory castles and happily-ever-afters only happened to the more fairer and beautiful of princesses. True, she was of royal decent (so was Vincent), but still, she was far from being the typical monarch. Blonde, pretty, and having a nice figure was not something passed from the exquisite beauty of her mother. Oh well, one could only dream.

Besides, she had Vincent, right? Even if this relationship did not last forever, she could always hold onto these precious moments before returning to reality and contemplating another attempt of suicide. Vincent would _never_ know about that. _No one_ would.

It was a regret she would always bear. The horrid secret of trying to kill herself was something she would keep hidden, locked safe within the depths of her mind and soul. Even now, she felt shame for even attempting it. What would her father do if he lost the last member of his minute family? she did not want to consider it, not that, she didn't concern herself with her father's affairs, but someone else. The man beside of her needed her more alive, than dead.

It was egotistical to even consider the notion. Killing herself would not solve anything--Vincent would have no one if she committed such a selfish act. It was would be a lie if someone said that he still had his friends. The others may tolerate him, but they did not hold total concern for his welfare. It was noticeable within their eyes whenever they saw Vincent enter a room. 

What _did_ happen anyway?

From what she understood, Cloud and Vincent had some sort of argument between them. The air between them was strained and quite noticeable to the naked eye, even a fool could see the animosity between them. Could Cloud have done something so horrid that he angered Vincent to point of murder? He couldn't have. Vincent was very hard to piss off, much less Cloud upsetting someone, especially a friend, to that point. On the other hand, Vincent could have been the guilty party…

Yuffie shook her russet locks in silent annoyance. Whatever happened, it was in the past, and that's where it would stay. Besides, it appeared that he and Cloud were on good terms again. Of course, if that was not a false bravado created for her oblivious benefit. She would not forgive them if it were merely a ploy to deceive her. 

Two could play at that game. But first, she would have to actually prove them guilty. Which, was something she had no intention of doing. It was time to bury the hatchet and forget about it, whatever _it_ was…

"Vincent darling, are we almost there yet? I fear I'm going to stumble on something!"

He gently chuckled at her cynicism. "Almost, just be patient."

"You know patience is not one of my virtues." She shot back with mocking pride.

"I know," he rasped, before placing a tender kiss upon her hand. "But, it's a quality--or lack of--I admire about you. Who would want a silent companion that agrees or disagrees with everything you say?"

"Cid? Barret?"

"Besides them. I'm somewhat surprised Shera and Elmyra have tolerated them for this long." He briefly paused. "What I mean is, I want someone real, not artificial. I want to have debates and arguments; it's more tangible, more realistic. I don't want to play a part that's false, Yuffie. I want reality."

Yuffie kept her eyes closed, not wanting to see his serious expression. She knew, not even by looking, he was far from joking. The boyish tone he often used was nonexistent at the moment. The old, more callous and stoic manner he used quite frequently on their journey came into full affect, daunting her confidence. Vincent treated this topic as if his life depended upon it. So much was held within his dark, palpable words, it was almost frightening.

As if reading her vexed thoughts, the disconcerted gunman gently clasped her hand in silent reassurance. He had not intended to upset her with his morose ravings. Truthfully, he wanted her to see that what he meant was the fact she _was_ real to him. And that _she_ was what he was searching for. God, could he be even more, maladroit in his meanings? It was like speaking Latin to someone deaf.

He mentally rolled his eyes at the silent reprimand--he needed a more…direct approach. Perhaps, this little regatta in the dance hall would express his meaning. It was bad enough fighting his conscience about his sudden plans. Let alone getting caught with this semi-illegal stunt. Restriction upon dance halls before lavish revelries always placed a damper upon one's sense of fun. Oh well, what could they do to them? Money and certain titles _always_ made the slightest semblance of discord nonexistent. 

Besides, it was well worth the sacrifice just to see her doting smile and the warm feel of her arms loosely draped around his rigid waist. Ah yes, just imaging it, made him want to quicken their pace. 

The entranceway held a semi-gothic aura as shadows overcast much of the vast room. Draperies of a darker shade hung like ominous specters as the dimming slant of light meekly bowed to its dark lord. Unlit tapers draped the indented foyers, showing a prospective offer of more illumination for the pitch room. 

Their footsteps echoed within the archways of the massive hall. The rotunda at the center, even with poor light, held true magnificence. Vivid, bright colours of stained glass painted unique pictures of an artificial sunset with darker shades of the night appearing at the pinnacle--white stars hanging loosely at its apex. 

Truly, this ballroom cost a pretty penny to whoever donated it. A king's ransom merely paid for the ceiling, let alone the accessories and other furnishings there were yet to be seen. Vincent's eyes carefully took in the unseen beauty as he selfishly concealed his love's view. 

Not yet. He could not allow her to see until he had at least one candle burning. A romantic evening without candles? The very act teetered along the lines of blasphemy. He might have been a monster, but certainly not one without eloquent manners and the highest sense of propriety.

"Stay here," he murmured, silently telling her to keep her eyes closed.

Yuffie stood within the center, feeling a tinge of trepidation as she heard Vincent's light footsteps echo within the distance. Her bunged eyes squinted from the long, strenuous task of keeping them closed. _What_ exactly was he doing?    

For some reason, she felt a tinge of trepidation travel up her spine. Vincent always seemed to have that unnerving affect upon her confidence. It reminded her of the old days. She inwardly smiled from the thoughtful memories of her keeping distance between the imposing gunman and herself. For the longest time, she thought he actually was a _vampire_, albeit a sexy, seductive one. 

Of course, he did not need the sensual, luring affects to capture his prey his looks could, alone. His bloodstained-eyes were also a wonderful addition to his godlike form. Adonis incarnate. No, Eros would be a better choice. Especially, after their rendezvous from the night before…

She inwardly moaned from the enigmatic practice. Perhaps, he was planning for another…immaculate night of ecstasy. A girl could dream, couldn't she? 

And right now, she was on the verge of ruining this somewhat secret surprise he had for her. Didn't he understand it was fruitless to tempt her with such suspense and keep her surprised? Of course, he had her right where he wanted her--vulnerable. 

With a shuddered sigh of impatience, Yuffie felt a cool hand stroke the small of her back. She held back a gasp as the uninvited appendage traveled vertically toward the base of her neck. Warm breath accompanied with a light kiss caressed her exposed neck as someone whispered, "Open your eyes, love."

She needed no further provocation. Opening her blurry eyes, they widened from the sight before them. An immense room stood before her, enveloping everything within its lavish darkness. A single taper burned with unadulterated brilliance as it contrasted its dark brother. Shadows from the flame danced upon the shaded walls, showing shadowy figures dancing like a maddened dervish. 

A hand rested upon her chest as she took in the magnanimous view. _He _had thought of this? Appreciation filled her when she turned and gazed lovingly within his burning-eyes. Surprise engulfed her soul when she seen the love reflected back. He wasn't doing this to appease her; he was doing this because he _loved_ her. 

That sweet revelation completed all doubts about him, this was the man she wanted to marry, have children with. And of course, he would be a suitable father. Well, with his titles and wealth, but most of all, the love and overprotection he harboured. 

"Would you care to dance, my sweet?" He asked, breaking her out of her immersed thoughts.

Yuffie placed a trusting hand within his as she maneuvered the brass claw around her supple waist. Raising a sable brow in a playful manner, she challenged, "You lead."

Appeased laughter echoed within the silent room, breaking its composed serenity. Vincent carefully lead her into the darkened center, his eyes fixed on her. "You know how to waltz?" He asked with hopeful assurance.

He received a half-smirk. "Vincent Valentine, do you honestly think I've neglected _all_ duties as an heir to the Wutainese throne? Come on, I _could_ dance circles around you!"

His wolfish grin countered hers. Leaning in, he murmured, "We'll see about that, _princess_. Don't forget, I've been dancing longer than you have…"

Was that a jest about his true age? Shiva, he was wicked. 

"I know. But, that would place you into the 'older gentlemen's' category, wouldn't it? I'm sorry, but I need a fast, graceful dance. Not one who waits five seconds and then begins the next move."

"Really?" He asked stoically. "Well, I suppose, you will _not_ be disappointed, angel mine. I happen to be an elite dancer and if you add a few new steps into the fray, I'm certain I won't step on your feet." 

"Bite me, Vincent!" She snorted from his subtle cynicism.

Perhaps, that was not the best comeback since he looked at her with lustful-eyes. "Is that an invitation, Miss Kisaragi? Because, if you were merely joking, back out now…"

"No. I will stand behind my words, Mister Valentine." She stated matter-of-factly, her petite nose extended within the air.

Vincent considered her insinuating invitation. Not until their dance was finished, would he actually accept her discreet offer. Oh, but tonight she would be eaten, by a _very_ hungry wolf. 

Breathing in, the former Turk pulled her closer. Chest to abdomen, he whisked her into an unprecedented frenzy of twists and turns. Her body corroborated with his as he made their dance less formal and more lascivious--Society would be appalled, by such innate dancing. Wonderful. 

Yes, this would be where he would bite the bullet and ask her. Tomorrow night, this silent room would be filled with rigmarole of high society. And they--would be the center of attention. Not just for outward appearance, but also, for what would transcend between them. Vincent Valentine, heir to the Yoshijirou throne, and guardian of the Phoenix god, would shackle himself to the alleged enemy, Yuffie Kisagragi.

His conflicting thoughts were set aside when he felt her head, rest against his chest. A light sigh was emitted from her tender-taken breath as she snuggled deeper into the firm torso. "Yuffie?" He questioned with concern. "What is it?"

Silken strands of russet cascaded against him. "Nothing, Vincent. I'm just happy."

Vincent brushed his lips against her silken tendrils. "As am I, love, as am I."

Darkness enveloped them when their waltz slowed to inaudible footsteps. Demon holding angel in a loving manner as the soundless symphony lingered throughout the pleasant air. The dimming taper cast shadows upon their lithe forms, showing an enriched version of the entwined lovers. Light and shadowed were the only attendants to watch the private dance. 

Tomorrow, the serene atmosphere would be broken by a mob of brainless humans that only basked in mindless socialism. The only pair unaffected by the mechanical association would be the silent couple entranced in the center. And they--would show the world how obtuse and hypocritical it truly was. Love would conquer this time. Even, if it were represented by two of the most unlike people--they would prove the world was not such a cold, dark, living hell, after all. Or else, martyr themselves to their chaste cause…

_Author's Note: Whew! I finally got a chapter out! (Smiles wearily.) I know, I know it has grammatical errors all throughout the chapter--I'll fix them later… Right now, I wanted to post this chapter before I went on Senior Trip and waited longer. Sinful, I know.  _

_This has got to be one of the worst chapters I've written. (It's fluffy, though. I'll give it that! ^_^) I've neglected, procrastinated, and hesitated long enough! Screw school and all its antics with unreasonable assignments! ACT is the devil incarnate and it has drained me! .; I'm completing this story before the year is over (at least, I hope so)! The next chapter will be better, I promise! Then it will become a bit more interesting! (Smirks evilly.) _

_Oh, and also to the reviewer that asked me about requests, please e-mail me! I tried to send you a message but my Hotmail sender said the address did not exist. I apologize for not being able to respond… _

_And, I want to thank everyone thus far with the reviews and death threats! ^_^ I believe I shall hurry and get the next chapter out. Motivation and the will to write have **finally** returned to me! (That's always a good thing!)_


	20. And Then I Realized

_Disclaimer:_ _I do not own Final Fantasy VII, characters, places, etc. All rights belong to Square and their respected owners._

The Flame of You

Chapter 20

Minute flecks of light darted across the darkened atmosphere, showing a wonderful contrast between neutral shades. Silence fell to deaf ears as more illumination penetrated the darkness like some heroic victor within a fairytale. Nothing within the ethereal-like surroundings held a comforting aura, it was more like a gradual dissipation of a foreboding presence yet to appear within the scattered sphere. 

Shadows fell, shielding themselves within the corners of the room like frightened children. The harsh rays of light beat against the opposing shade, as if it were nothing more than a useless, tattered rug. The damning touch burned away dark flesh, ceasing its strive for existence. 

Alleged sanctity echoed throughout the empty space as the final remnants of ebony burned away within the stale air. Light was the only occupant within the room. Its cruel dominance radiated throughout, seeking all to bend to its callous will. The effort---was not too hard to accomplish. 

And within this enclosed sphere, materialized two shadows that contrasted all else within the soundless void. White fury cascaded against the opposition, as if refusing to lose against something so insignificant. With pallid hands fiery ire, the illuminate sent another barrage of white fire. Alas, the shadows remained.

Perseverance fully remained with the lighter side. Offense was executed incessantly with the aspiration of absolute victory. The lonely barricade between the conflicting beings lingered until the final obstruction was broken. 

Light seemed…personified as it gained an expression of defeat. Aquatic orbs gazed impassively at the two shadows, silently cursing their damnable victory. This was not supposed to happen.

No, light---true righteousness---was _always_ the conqueror in the end---not the irrelevant enemy. Darkness was always the weaker of the two. How could it prevail when the final chapter was written? No, it could not. It could never find itself the true holder of balance, when light held that title since the primordial beginning of time. 

But, the shaded element conquered its embodied foe. Impossible, yes, but damn well desirable. Truly, the tables had turned, and for the greater good. If only it were to last… Peace between two conflicting beings was always hard to obtain.

If only…

Cerulean-eyes opened with apprehensive appeal. The burning orbs registered the slant of light entering the temperate room. A lavender scent lingered within the cool air, resting its lush fragrance under its occupants nose. Something felt…out of place, awkward. 

And yet, nothing was amiss. Except… 

The cold sheets next to her proved as much. Vincent. Where was he? She could not recall him leaving her side during her conflicted slumber. Even now, her arcane dream seemed to fade from her sharp memory. The strange meaning of her subtle reverie somewhat addled her. What exactly did it mean? Was there an underlying meaning behind the clouded vision? Or, was it merely a simple hallucination? 

Prophetic dreams were a little hard to comprehend when the world explained the existence of humans. Really, the idea of a living, thinking, breathing human being evolving from particles within a primordial soup, and into what he was today was easier to believe than in an invisible god.

Science was indeed the highlight of man's simple existence.

Yuffie cast aside the thought. One her age did not consider _boring_ topics such as the existence of man, and the breakthroughs in the scientific field---they merely accepted it as fact. And that was where many took everything they encountered for granted. Even she believed in the alleged truths that had all been but uttered. How foolish and naïve she still was…

Echoing footsteps within the hall interrupted the brief interlude of self-examination. The immense corridor, although built for complacent space, still had the unnerving affect of unnecessary sounds. Luxurious hotels were built for comfort, not for constant disturbances. Oh well, nothing was perfect.

She focused her sight upon the vacant bedside. Where was he? Did he have some early business to attend to? Surely not since he did not have any holdings in Icicle Village. Or, did he? Even though he had shared some painful secrets of his past, it did not constitute the others he might have. Were there other things he was hiding from her? Never. Vincent was too honest, too respectful to hide something.

Besides, there were other things one could occupy their morning with, like getting ready for… Oh God! 

Vincent's aloof expression quickly faded when he watched his beloved clamour out of the mass of tangled sheets and stumble to the wardrobe. Oaken doors were forced aside as a pair of ivory hands invaded the idle garbs. Neatly pressed clothes were tossed aside, wrinkling into a massive heap upon the wooden floor. The small pile abruptly melded into an enormous mound of sweaters, skirts, and other, various feminine attire. 

The gunman forced himself to stifle his humour from the frantic sight. Really, one would believe the great heiress of Wutai would not trouble herself over such feminine attributes. Yuffie was not another chit that favoured herself with luxurious outfits and intoxicating perfumes. However, it was still entertaining to see her excavate through her wardrobe. Women. 

"Did you need any help?" He asked, barely containing his laughter.

Yuffie looked into his amused-eyes, pulling a discarded blouse from her ruffled hair. "Would you?"

Vincent gently exhaled as he pulled the disheveled princess from the angered mass of garments. "What were you searching for anyway?"

The light quickly faded from her bright-eyes. Sooner or later she would have to confess her lack of a gown. Really, one did not think of brining formal attire when dragging someone home. Giving in, she muttered, "I was looking for…a dress. I thought I had one to fit the occasion, but…I don't."

Reality dimmed within his claret orbs. Of course, that was why she was turning their room into a twisted remake of Dante's _Inferno_. Vincent silently shook his ebon mane. Silly princess.

"Then, perhaps we should look for a suitable dress?" A sable brow rose in question.

Traceable hope died within her placid gaze. Shaking her unruly mop of russet, she murmured, "No, it's probably too late to purchase one…" Her mind trailed back to the lovely gown in Icicle Village. Most likely, it was already taken for the very purpose. "Besides, alterations and fitting take time, it cannot be done within a moment's notice."

"Very perceptive of you, Yuffie. However, do not always assume something is definite. Who knows _something_ may already be in your horizon."

The young heiress was not even going to ponder upon his strange analogy. Taking it as granted, she continued with, "And I suppose my 'horizon' is clear and vacant of storms?"

A curt nod answered her sardonic query. "Come." He uttered, his hand grasping hers. "Let us hence!"

"Vincent!" She tried to shout before being literally lugged out of the chaotic room. Alas, her protests were unheard by her oblivious captor as he hauled her down the tiled halls. In that prospect, Vincent appeared to be almost infantile, childlike. 

His blissful ignorance was a wonderful evasion from the harsh reality that had been her life. This elated prevarication would hopefully refrain from ending. Really, a sarcastic ex-assassin was certainly better than… 

Yuffie refused to dampen her mood with the thought. Besides, she had to focus upon what, or actually, where he was taking her. What was he planning now? Last night's escapade was certainly surprising. Vincent's idea of a romantic evening surely leveled itself upon old-fashioned, but romantic nonetheless. Last night was… She could not even find the correct word for it. 

Gods, if only she could turn back the hands of time and relive each torturing, tantalizing moment persistently, until time ceased to exist. Reviving each possible outcome was far too tempting. However, the vexing question that resided within the back of her mind troubled her. Would this last? Would everything she felt and experienced with Vincent endure after the ball?

She was straying from her mission to retrieve Reno and bring him home. Actually, she secretly ended her daunting task on the Eastern Continent. Not telling Vincent her considerations was somewhat dishonest, but in a subtle way, it appeared he knew her intentions. 

The demonic gunman never mentioned, Reno, actually, he dispersed from the subject. The cold, malicious glare when the fiery Turk was mentioned never emerged. Vincent's palled features remained calm and jubilant, except when people stared at them in mockery.

It didn't matter, though. People could mock and ridicule their company with interminable pleasure. Time stood still when they were together. Nothing within their sphere seemed to matter when their eyes locked and spoke silent, unending volumes of love and desire. Hearts palpitated rapidly as soundless words were exchanged. She knew he loved her. Even without it being uttered within earshot, she knew his feelings were mutual.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a gentle caress against her smooth cheek. Looking up, she noticed a slight glimmer of mischief within his bloody-eyes. Cocking a russet brow, she asked, "Vincent, what is going on in that disturbed mind of yours?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing, love." He whispered innocently, pecking the back of her hand with his leathery-lips. 

"And for some reason, I must doubt your word."

Vincent's cavalier smile faded as a mock frown took its place. "I'm hurt, truly." He replicated a sob before wiping a false tear from a crimson eye. "Your viperous words sting with fatal poison, my dear. Be sure to know what you're trying to destroy."

The subtle omen did not faze her. Instead, she locked her eyes with his, undaunted. "Don't profess to lecture me with your morose advice, Valentine. I can settle for tragic bards that hold more appeal."

"Really?" An unbelieving eyebrow lifted in apparent amusement. "Then why don't we read a few of those ancient excerpts? Surely, you can handle another display of tragedy on stage. Or, we could always… Yes, that seems to be more enticing, contrary to what I had in mind…"

His demonic-eyes retained a more malevolent gleam, opposed to the mischievous impression minute's prior. Yuffie's heart pounded against her chest as she gazed into the darkening orbs. Something akin to anticipation filled her, teased her, as his brazen claw wound itself around her bare arm. "Vincent?" She questioned before he guided her into an alien corridor.

Excitement coursed through his dead veins as he led her down another set of stairs. The winding case felt like an endless decent into an unknown void below its steel steps. Light clinging echoed within the enclosed area, when darkness enveloped the couple's plunge within its ebony embrace. 

Yuffie's desperate gaze into the obscure void failed when the last trace of light left her sight. Utter darkness. Temporary blindness clouded her daunted vision; the feeling was certainly unnerving. Even as a child, she was trained not to fear the darkness, but welcome it as a friend. 

Ninjas trained endless hours blindfolded--she was not an exception. However, the loss of sight was merely temporary when one pulled the obscurity from their aching-eyes. The very thought of losing her sight permanently was inconceivable. Without sight, she could---would---never fully enjoy the pleasures of life. She would be reverted to a useless pile of flesh and sinew without the natural sense. 

And yet, it did not feel so terrible when she felt Vincent's fingers entwine around hers. Perhaps she could survive without it if she could still sense him around her. Besides, this little venture within total darkness was provisional---he would not shut her in the deepening void permanently.

Her thoughts ended, albeit briefly when she noticed a slant of light ahead. The white beam increased with each of passing step. Darkness receded from their side as Vincent ushered her onward. The young heiress did not need a second invitation. 

Proceeding toward the blinding shaft of light, she tightened her grip around Vincent's enclosed hand. Her sudden gesture caused him to glance at her with apparent bemusement. Shaking her head, she revealed a wry grin. "What do you have planned, Vincent?"

She received not answer.

Instead, he turned his attention toward their perceptible destination and nodded his dark head in obvious consent. "We'll be there shortly. Remember my admiration of your undaunted _patience_? I do hope it lingers for a moment longer."

Biting back her comment, she conceded to his eccentric whim. What else could she do when his mute manner surfaced? Really, one would believe his austere personality would be obsolete when he smiled. Flawless features and smooth skin be damned. Before the end, she would destroy the last barrier of indifference with sheer pleasure. 

And that would be the end of the coldhearted ex-assassin she had once feared. In his place, would be the true owner of the body in front of her. And his cocky elegance; would be all the sweeter.

Her gratifying thoughts were interrupted by a gentle squeeze. "We're here." Her companion gently murmured.

The young Shinobi blindly followed the dark gunman like a sightless disciple in hope of an illicit miracle. Their footsteps echoed within the vast corridor, the darkness biting at their heels. With a gentle shove, Vincent ushered Yuffie to a set of slender, metal steps. Taking her hand, he gently guided her up the vertical ladder.

Yuffie ascended without question, feeling his firm hand grasp the side of her lithe waist, the claw clutching the metal bar before it. She silently questioned his sense of balance, but immediately cast it aside. This was Vincent. Explanation past that would be useless---it was better to take his abnormal agility for granted.

Her head came in contact with something firm, wooden, and hard. "Ouch! I swear to Odin! What in Materia's name was that?"

A quiet chuckle quickly ended when she elbowed her amused lover. "It's not _that_ funny! You did this on purpose, didn't you? You _wanted_ me to bump my head!" She accused with malicious intent.

"Actually, I didn't, Yuffie. I thought you would notice the closed trapdoor and open it. I didn't think you would have your eyes elsewhere, love."

She snorted with mock disdain. "Yeah, I was keeping my eyes on the next step so I wouldn't fall."

"You _know_ that I would have caught you if you did, my hand was on your waist."

"All the more reason I keep my eyes on the steps! If I fell, then your heroic save would have ended with a very heavy princess on top of you! I'm certain you could endure my weight and kiss concrete at the same time."

"First off, you're not that heavy, and secondly, the fall would be worth it. Besides, _kissing_ concrete is nothing, when you can endure sudden collisions. Being a demon has its advantages, I suppose…"

Yuffie read the sudden lament within his fiery orbs. Not again. Vincent would not berate himself again with this inner-conflict of good and evil. Not today. Not ever. 

Shaking her head in subtle defiance, she met his hypnotic gaze. "And I'm glad of it, Vincent. How else could you protect a clumsy idiot such as myself? It's good to know someone you care for has the ability to protect you."

Vincent silently expressed gratitude with a simple kiss on her palm. Her loving emendation was certainly appreciated. Without her persistent loyalty and understanding, he would not be able to survive, or rather, accept who he was. Even now, he struggled with the fact of sharing his body with mindless demons. And without her welcoming light, he would indulge himself once more in mindful, attempts of selfish oblivion. 

"Open the latch, Yuffie." He murmured within her ear.

Blindly, she obeyed, pushing the wooden access forward. Violet light crashed against her bare flesh as she pulled herself upon the upper level. Holding out a slender arm, she helped her compatriot from the claustrophobic shaft. 

Her eyes squinted briefly from the harsh, florescent beams of lilac, until finally adjusting to the semi-familiar surroundings. Her cerulean gaze focused upon the myriad of vacant seats, the vast space within the immense room, and finally, the wooden dais. Good God, it was the theatre. 

How did he know the layout of something so newly constructed? He couldn't possibly, could he? 

A moment of doubt filled her as she turned to meet his opulent gaze, seeing a light trace of contentment within the bloody orbs. "How did you…" was the only statement that escaped her bemused voice. She refused to speak her thoughts, knowing he depended upon more than mere intuition.

He quietly took her into his arms, embracing her like the tragic Odin before setting off to his inevitable demise. "You know how I did it, Yuffie. Say it…"

"Your inhuman senses…"

With a hesitant nod, he silently commended her. A brief smile broached his pallid-lips as he raked his human hand through sepia strands of locks. "Yes…" He whispered with ensured restraint. "I depended upon my animalistic sagacity to navigate through that darkened maze, considering it was my first time venturing through it."

She accredited him a curt smile. "Congratulations. You had me believing that you've been here before. You don't cease to surprise me, Vincent."

Bemusement masked his pallid features from her offhand acceptance of his abnormality. "And it does not hinder you that I used it?"

He received a sharp sigh and a pair of rolling eyes. "I have the sudden sensation of déjà vu! Vincent, I don't care about you using them! I only care about you knowing where we are going! Getting lost in a dark labyrinth with rats crawling over my feet is not my idea of fun. I'd rather have the instinctual knowledge, thank you very much!"

Vincent considered her semi-humourous charm and indulged her. "You're crazy. You do realize that, right?" 

"Not as crazy as someone who talks in their sleep?"

"What? I don't talk in my sleep!"

Yuffie smirked with obvious delight. "How do you know? You're asleep! It's just like Cloud and his 'cuddle bunny', but worse!" 

"I'm not that bad!" He amended.

"So you admit it! Vincent and his sleep talking! Maybe, I should tell Tifa? Yes, that would be interesting. I can find out if Cloud still lingers with the sleep-bunnies!" 

"No, you're not!" He stated with palpable authority. "I refuse for you to tattle on me and also pry into another man's life."

Yuffie read in-between the lines of his statement. This was not a joke. Something akin to jealousy---grave jealousy---haboured within his dark proclamation. Was he actually that protective of her? Was his possessiveness to the point of violence? It couldn't be, they barely knew each other. On the other hand, she knew more about him than she did herself, and vice versa. 

However, it was still unnerving to have someone become so serious over a simple joke. She did not mean to upset him with simple humour. Truly, she believed he would have laughed at the offhand comment. Jealous of Cloud? God, was he crazy? The blonde, former leader was nothing more than a mere crush and she was certain no one knew about it. Unless Vincent read minds, he wouldn't know about it either. Ever. 

"I was only joking, Vincent. You don't talk in your sleep; I was making that up… And Cloud…" She cast eyes from his quizzical glance, afraid to see what lay within them.

A warm hand gently tilted her chin, forcing her to look into his burning-eyes once more. Stormy-blue met crimson in silent confirmation. "You must believe I'm crazed with jealousy." He muttered under his breath. Catching her inquisitive gaze, he continued. "The truth is, I am. I cannot stand another man looking at you with lust, and not harbour the thought of ripping him to shreds. I cannot hold back the anger I feel when people scorn us, and I cannot let go of the belief that I will be left because of it…" He cupped her chin in a loving manner. "You must think I'm asinine over such trivial things…"

"No. I don't." An integral smile traced her lips. Laying her head against his chest, she quietly murmured, "Actually, I'm glad to know that I'm cared for that much. It's nice to know someone would be so dedicated to me, and truly want me in that respect." She gazed into his perplexed-eyes. "Vincent, thank you for being honest with me, my feelings are truly mutual." And they were, they truly were.

A gentle laugh escaped him when he tightened his embrace. "You know most women loathe men that are a little too overprotective when it concerns them?"

"I noticed." She grinned, remembering when her friend clobbered her future husband over the head for threatening a waiter. Really, one would not consider a maître d'hôtel being more than courteous to his guests. Cloud certainly needed to restrain that abrupt temper, before it caused serious damage.

Shaking her head, she countered his fiery gaze once more, her left brow lifting in apparent question. "With all joking aside, why did you bring me here?" 

His jovial expression melted to one of mock remorse. "It was more a spur-of-the-moment thing. You mentioned you'd rather read ancient bards than here my, what was it? A lecture?" 

"So, you drug me through Erebus and back just to intimidate me?" Her tone harboured sardonic irony, "I should have realized this was a ploy to get the better of me."

Vincent silently applauded her accurate conclusion. "Indeed, my dear. You are correct in that prospect. However, I also wanted to have the chance to view the stage from an actor's prospective."

Yuffie quirked a russet brow in question. "Are you interested in being a thespian, then? By Odin, I never would have believed it!"

"I meant that metaphorically, Yuffie." He corrected with hidden amusement. "And, no, I do not desire to be an actor---I would destroy the art."

Disbelief masked her features. "For some remote reason, I doubt that. I mean you're dark, tall, and handsome. I believe that fits in the drama category. Not to mention, you can very well deal without a stunt-devil. Of course, you would have to smile for the public eye…"

"And that's partly the reason I do not desire fame, dear. Besides, I've noticed Cloud and Tifa's reaction toward admiration, and I do not want people disturbing me every moment of my life for a simple autograph."

"Gives you the chills thinking about it, doesn't it?" She nodded in agreement. "Personally, I wouldn't want either. I'd rather just be noticed as one of the members, and not the star of the team. However, many have forgotten that I was part of the group…"

Vincent noticed her sudden change of mood. Ah yes, he knew exactly how it felt to be cast aside like a broken puppet. Of course, it would be best to be forgotten, than leave a notorious legend in the midst of your altruistic deed. If she only knew that he… 

Never mind. He would not confess something that was not relevant to their relationship. Acknowledging his crime would only taint the tiny hope he had for true happiness. Yes. After their union as husband and wife, he would dare tell her the gory truth. Besides, there was nothing he could do about it now---the damage was done, and it was time to move on from it. The others had, and he would as well. 

Shoving the imposing thought aside, Vincent carefully placed his arm around her sweet, supple waist, and quietly guided to the center portion of the stage. Eyeing her carefully, he nodded for her to look out into the imperceptible crowd. Dead applause commended them for their impromptu entry, the catcalls ringing inaudibly. 

"I think you have their undivided attention, my dear." He murmured barely above a whisper.

She elbowed his side. "You think so?" She asked, revealing a wry smirk. "I thought I had them gripping their seats in sweet anticipation!"

"Oh, how could I not notice?" Vincent glanced to his right. "And the gentlemen over there," he pointed to a vacant chair, "looks as if he's about to piss his pants for your wonderful oration."

"Vincent!" She nudged his side rock-hard side more intensely this time. 

The conniving marksman gave her a slight smile, before turning his attention to a door on the right side of the stage. Curiousity filled him, the feeble wonder with what lay behind the ebony-coloured door, most likely, the wardrobe room. Interesting.    

Without a word, he steered her toward the closed door. He knew she was silently questioning his sudden interest with a simple door--or rather, what was behind it, but decided to not ask. The future Kisaragi ruler was certainly learning. 

Vincent gave her a hesitant expression before opening the ominous door. Yuffie bit the lower portion of her lip when she felt a slight breeze from the door's opening hit her bare skin. Glaring into the nebulous void, she smelt a light scent of faded roses, or something close to the floral fragrance. Before she could decipher the scent, Vincent pushed her into the darkness.

Her dark companion shut the door, closing out the remaining light from the stage. The young heiress stifled a gasp from the sudden confrontation with the darkness, and bit back an angry shriek intended for the furtive gunman. What in God's name was he planning now?

As if reading her unnerved thoughts, a seductive chuckle echoed throughout the enclosed space. Setting her jaw, Yuffie bit back a threat to his apparent amusement. This despondent initiative of trying to antagonize her was beginning to wear upon her thinning nerves. Maybe the cold Vincent was the better of the two…

"This isn't funny, Vincent." She muttered under steely breath.

Vincent smirked within the darkness. "I know." 

"Then why are you trying to frighten me? I cannot stand it being so dark!" She whimpered pitifully. "Please, turn on a light, Vincent."

It was a pity she could not see the regret mold itself within his features. His teasing had caused fateful folly, and mainly because he wanted to play a joke. Guilt filled his conscience. This was not how a lover, much less, a gentleman would act. Where had his sense of integrity and morals gone? He felt just like the cruel, malevolent adolescent that caused pain among his adversaries long ago. 

All guilt aside, something was not right. Why was she so frightened with the dark element? Of course, she was a child of light who basked within its iridescent splendour, while he, willingly embraced the dark god's laminate cover. But, something was still inapt about the situation. Had some past wrong been done within the darkness' shaded touch?     

It didn't matter—he would not force her for a confession. There would be ample opportunity to question her phobia when the subject was brought up on more—friendlier terms. Besides, he somewhat felt some things—secrets—were at times, best kept hidden until the right time to confront them. Oh yes, he would unravel her unnerving discomfort with the darkness. If he could cross the restricted lines between man and monster, then she could meet him halfway. 

Biting back the urge to question her, he searched for a light-switch with his unnatural sight. Finding the off-white outlet to his right, Vincent mechanically turned the switch on.

Pale, lavender light flooded the room with dreary liberation—the darkness was a better comforting, opposed to this artificial security. He focused upon the female's lilac-tented skin; the poor illumination seemed to make her lifeless, like a porcelain doll. His bloody gaze elevated to meet her exhilarated one. She was unmoved by the sudden resuscitation of the synthetic illumination.

"Yuffie," he asked in true concern. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." The low mutter came from her dulcet voice, her chilled-eyes cast to the concrete floor. 

"No, you're not." He countered, taking a step closer. "I apologize for my rude behaviour. I did not realize my harsh action would cause distress for you. I meant to simply frighten you for a moment. Forgive me."

Yuffie dared to steal a glance at his prone form. Her bewildered gaze conceded to visible regret. No, it was her fault for this sudden awkwardness between them. The simple practical joke was harmlessly negligent—Vincent was only trying to beat her at their subtle game of trickery. No, the harm came from something else, or rather, _someone_ else. Vincent did not need to know. Not yet. Maybe not ever if the situation did not represent itself.

But, at the moment, all that was significant was to force this gauche tension aside and worry upon other things. Like… Oh God, the ball! Shit! How could that slip her mind so easily? Enough of that! She had to first assure her vexed lover that her sudden lapse in a personal chain spiral was not his fault. 

"It's my fault, Vincent. It's just I'm a little frightened of the dark. You know, a sudden introduction without light sort of bothers me—I lose some of my senses when it happens."

She noticed the slight disbelief within his claret-eyes—he didn't believe her. Not fully, anyway. However, he set whatever skepticism he harboured aside, and nodded in acceptance. "I'll take your word on that, Yuffie… For now." He ended in a curt tone.

She said nothing in defense, couldn't. If it was one thing she knew about the former assassin, it was he would never give ground for interrogation. Vincent would eventually obtain the truth from her, even if she refused to provide it. 

The uncomfortable silence developed like an unwanted child. Eyes of ruby watched her with unfaltering assiduity, caring even without a motive. With a stifled sigh, Vincent ended the awkward silence with an immediate smile, volatile—to say the least. 

"Yuffie," he murmured without a slight trace of indignation. "Let us enjoy the rest of the evening."

"What do you have in mind?" 

Eyeing the pregnant closets with semi-interest, he answered, "How about playing dress-up, then going out for ice-cream?"

Whatever was left of her fretful frown melted instantly, a questionable smile replacing the worry in her lips. "You want to play dress-up." 

It was more of a tentative statement than a question.

"I will—if and only if—you will. If you don't, we'll return to the room."

"And sit just there and do what? Twiddle our thumbs? We have a certain time restriction today, in case you have forgotten—"

"I know." He cut her interrogation abruptly. "But, there's much to do in a day, my dear. It will only take mere minutes for us to dress up and dance. That is, if you're not afraid to?"

He received an unladylike snort. "I'll take you up on that! And in case you have forgotten, women take longer than men to prepare. I have much to do."

"Indeed." He merely replied and turned his attention to the lighted vanity. "You know," he muttered informatively. "You could do your make-up here."

A rich laugh echoed throughout the room. Vincent was certainly charming in this naïve state. Costume cosmetics were just a bit different from what she would have preferred. Flamboyant colours brought out by a stage-light were a far cry with normal lighting. She would be deemed a gypsy or something from a gothic-like background if she favoured the actor's guise. 

"Vincent, you're charming—when you want to be." She nodded in consent. "All right, a few minutes, then I'll wipe it off!" She eyed him with icy-eyes. "_You_ better hold your part of the bargain!"

"I wouldn't dream of breaking it." He murmured, before focusing upon the massive wardrobe for male actors. Something black and concealing would be just right. Hopefully, Yuffie would find a very short, very sensual garb to wear, even if only for a few cherishing moments. 

His hands shifted through the mass of garments that were neatly hung on wire racks. His bloody gaze inspected each costume with utter dismay; most of these sizes would not correspond with his immense height. The pains of being a six-foot male were sometimes unbearable. 

He paid no heed to the constant shuffling behind him, most likely his fickle love shoving aside another unfitting outfit. His wayward mind slipped into an idle daydream. He imagined the ambivalent princess wearing the perfect gown for the reception tonight. White suited her quite well. Now, if only he could keep her occupied by not asking about purchasing a gown…

His sudden idea of playing dress-up was a true stroke of genius. He could kill two birds with one stone—keep Yuffie occupied, and also, suppress his desire to ravish her on the stage. The infamous quote: _'Thespians do it on stage'_ rang through his coddled mind. If only they had time to see if it were true… Oh well, they could do it after the ball. Who would stop them when everyone would most likely attend that extensive social event?

However, this would most likely be their last night here. After the clock struck twelve, and the magic pumpkin reverted back to its former state, it would time to leave, albeit, with more than a mere glass slipper. Yes. Tonight he would propose… Tonight he would offer everything his soul could give, sealed with a special promise…

Vincent gently clasped the precious item in his pocket; the relieving reassurance of its existence bided his unending anticipation. Yes, Yuffie would adore it. If not, he would keep it for their future daughter, since he had a hell of a time acquiring it. Of course, inwardly, he knew she would either cry in utter joy, or keel over in complete shock. Either option was exceptionally appealing.

Choosing a dark article from the vast array of atypical fashion, Vincent made his way to the vanity opposite of Yuffie's. A sly, yet concealed smirk traced his pallid-lips in a convinced state of surprising his beloved. Inwardly, he knew she had first believed him to be something that clambered its way of the torments of Hell---he seen it in here eyes. 

One of such enigmatic prestige was stereotyped to be gothic, bloodless, and brusquely clad in shades of ebony. Crack-whore would be a better fitting title. Shameful to say, not all creatures of such classification religiously followed the subtle label. His flawed, tragic angel was a prime example.

Vincent wiped the ascetic memory away as a layer of powdery, white paint was applied to his already ashen cheeks. The toneless spread made his bloodless face look more like a victim drained of its blood from a merciless vampire. However, his burning-eyes contradicted the plausible façade. Pity, he really wanted to look like a helpless casualty…

His next choice of cosmetics was simply a tube of black face-paint. The minute cylinder functioned as a lady's choice of lipstick. His human hand---artful at being precise---applied the ebon paint around his lips and finally, upon his colourless-lips. 

The reformed demon stared at his reflection with indifferent apathy---certainly a crack-whore, or gothic gigolo. Two, single slits were stressed in a vertical fashion across his fiery orbs, while his prominent lips contrasted the rest of his bloodless guise. 

An unspoken thought of what his future wife would think ran rampant throughout his mind.

Silently smiling, he asked if she was finished with her costume. "Just a second!" Her stuttered reply echoed throughout the claustrophobic room.  

A shuffling of material followed by staggered clicking of heels alerted his dawdling attention. Yuffie's silhouette dominated the wall adjacent to his prone form. Vincent's strategic gaze moved from the domineering shadow to the cause of its brief existence---his breath stilled within his throat.

Standing before him was not his practical princess, but an ethereal apparition derived from a lustful poet's poem. Oh Virgil, she was the muse of all beauty within the lyrical art. Bright stars and sweet morning breath could not even begin to compare their page-written efforts of beauty. Imagery was everything, but real-life was also captivating. Even a blind man could see that.

"You're…" he held his breath, the articulate comment not reaching his tongue.

"Ugly?" She finished for him. Her eyes scrutinized every inch of her gaudy form. The extravagant cascades of iridescent ribbon descending from her tight bodice made her feel like an inundated zeppelin. 

"I was thinking more along the longs of captivating, but even that cannot suffice your radiance."

Half a smile breached her lips. Unconvincingly, she approached him, careful not to trip in the weighted dress. Shards of glitter fell from the illustrious fabric, landing upon the gunman's dark ensemble. The sapphire hue matched the colour of her vibrant eyes to eloquent perfection. Titania reborn. The Wutainese heiress could very well replace the hailed queen of the fairies with her prominent presence alone. 

Vincent covetously encircled her bare shoulders in a lustful manner. Pulling her closer, he craned her lips to meets his. After what seemed an eternity, he freed them of their sated embrace. Yuffie gazed deeply into the bloody pools of his eyes, the face-paint making his appearance all the more enticing. 

"So, if I'm a fairy princess, what are you?" She teased a wayward lock of ebon.

Vincent seized a loose tendril of russet in remote defense. "A crack-whore…"

An amused laugh echoed within the room. "That was a good one, truly! I never thought you would paint yourself up like this! You remind of this one guy who painted himself up, and killed a number of drug addicts. Did you ever hear of that story? I believe it was made into a film, although I've not seen it since Wutai receives no television signal."

"Can't say that I have." He replied honestly, however, curious of her faint recollection. Perhaps, they could watch this alleged film. It sounded interesting, anyway.               

"Well, anyway, I wanted complement your ensemble. " She gave a wink of approval. "It suites you, my gothic gunslinger."

Vincent merely chuckled from the abstract complement. "Well, am I good enough to play the part of your otherworldly male interest, princess? Do you believe I could fit Oberon's standards?"

"Very funny!" She slapped his chest jokingly. "I never realized you would take literary characters so seriously."

"I'm certain that our portrayals of them could surpass the best of actors. Even---" Vincent was cut short when a harsh chime hailed from the ormolu clock behind them---already, five in the afternoon. God, time certainly was not on their side this night. Or perhaps, it was…

"Crap!" Yuffie swore under her breath. "I completely forgot about finding a dress, damn it!" 

Vincent watched her angrily scoff the floor with her loose heels. Smiling from the intriguing outburst, he seized whatever condemnation she was about to take upon the wooden floor and ushered her to the idle vanity. "Get dressed." He stated simply. "We'll return to the room and calculate what is to be done." 

The formidable gunman looked at her reassuringly. "Everything will be in its place, I promise. We _will_ have your dress, princess. On that I can assure you."

Yuffie did not counter his optimism. Setting all objections aside, she obeyed his neutral command. Removing the gaudy gown from her flesh was even more daunting than putting it on. Shiva, how could women stand these? Especially when they had to be worn with a corset? She perished the thought.

A full five minutes transcended into Time's hungry jaws as Yuffie came fact to face with a paint-less Vincent. "How did you…"She didn't finish her sudden question of how he removed all of that make-up; hers was bad enough.     

"I'm a fast dresser." He answered and quickly escorted her out of the room. His stride was abruptly quickened, urging Yuffie to comply with his speed. His pace ensured a few collisions with guests, but there was no major injury. Vincent ushered her through a throng of people already dressed for the occasion Time was of the essence, and there was certainly none to waste.  

A stifled breath escaped her knotted throat. Impending bile threatened to choke her as Vincent opened the door. Yuffie eyed the disarray of clothes across the wooden floor. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she bent down to make a semi-feasible pile of wrinkled garments in an idle corner.

She stared at the less-than-acceptable pile in total desperation, none of these outfits would suffice. Her moment of bleakness ended when a comforted hand graced her bare shoulder. Turning with a warred frown, she noticed deep placation within his opulent spheres. "Yuffie," he murmured, the comforting tones soothing her addled being.

"Have you found a dress?"

He received a forlorn headshake. Nodding in silent consent, he turned his gaze to his idle, neatly packed luggage. "I do believe you have not searched through _everything_." He gestured her to open the closed trunks.

Without dispute, Yuffie trudged her sullen form toward the massive bags. She adroitly opened the smaller of the two, and found nothing but a vast amount of boxers and other masculine apparel. Her hope faded as she closed the bag and opened the other massive bag. Cerulean-eyes glanced over the garments skeptically and gently settled upon the man behind her. 

"Keep searching." He encouraged with a childlike gleam in his eyes. 

Yuffie obeyed and quietly sieved through the neatly folded mass of trousers and shirts. Her incredulous gaze melted to one of visible shock---it was the white gown from Kalm. 

Disbelief clouded her vision as she gazed openly at the unwrinkled article. How in the world did he ever? She couldn't begin to piece together the perplexing puzzle. Ivory hands trailed over the satiny fabric, as if proving this was truly a tangible outfit. 

"Vincent, how did you---"

"Shh," he whispered within her ear. "Put it on, love. I want to see you in it, not just envision you since I purchased it."

Yuffie felt brimming happiness swell within her minute soul. Kissing his lips, she retreated to the bathroom to change. Her impatient benefactor did not have to wait an eternity to see her beautiful form grace across the wooden floor. Eyes of claret held her form while gratified desired ached within his soul. She was far more beautiful in the flesh compared to his poor, mental depiction.

"By Phoenix, were the stars to fall from the crying heavens, they could not compare to such beauty." He murmured under his breath. "Oh, fair maiden, of sepia hair and alabaster skin, I bid thee,  take all of me…"

"Vincent, does it look all right?" She asked in uncertainty.

"I could not perceive a goddess exceeding you." He admitted with true pride. "And you are _mine._"

Yuffie did not look into the powerful claim; she only shook her head in agreement. "As you are mine, my wayward guardian." Her eyes fell upon his casual attire. "Do you have a suit?"

Vincent nodded. "Yes, I purchased one not too long, actually." Considering, that was where he went this morning… "Yes, I believe I should not make us unfashionably late, don't you?"

"Go and get changed! I'll finish getting everything together."

An elated sigh escaped him. "Yuffie, bring some bandages, because when I finish, I'm whisking you onto the dance floor."

"I can take it!" She assured him as the bathroom door closed behind him. Tonight, was going to be enchanting; she could feel it.

****

Evening cloaked itself with its infamous dark cowl, as the twilight hours approached with chilling inevitability. Blanched snow covered the landscape, however dirtying its pristine purity near alleged civilization. The imperceptible cloud that loomed over the booming town reared its ominous head with vague hostility---the premonition of something foreboding seemed to lay within the nebulous fog. 

The sinister presence faded from the mind's eye and stars began to transcend through Nyx's dark veil. A cool breeze rustled through the weatherworn pines, causing a congregation of dead nettles to gracelessly fall from their place. Pity no one was there to witness their senseless fall from grace. 

Nature and the elements were not important to the superficial human, other than the concern of adequate weather conditions. Even then, Demeter, herself, could not ravage this icy hell with a thousand of her devastating plagues---humanity would not allow it. 

And so, gods were forgotten when frivolities of human desire and passion came into play. Religion and morality were cast aside for one evening of unending pleasure, or so a majority believed. Desire and chastity did not mix when set into a throng of mindless, intoxicated humans. It was like fusing oil and water---the effect having none. 

The deep introspective was unfortunately set aside when a light kiss graced the back of the intellectual's neck. Turning, ruby-eyes captured the impish vixen in ivory. An ebon eyebrow rose in amusement. "And what do I owe the honour of such close contact?"

The brunette revealed a wry grin. "I just wanted to wake you up. You know, considering the ball is going to start in oh say…thirteen minutes and twenty-one seconds…twenty…"

Vincent chuckled. "All right, I get the picture!" He extended his arm in a chivalrous manner. "Shall we?"

Yuffie gracefully accepted his arm and nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be…" _'That is, if I don't throw-up on the way there!'_

Her stomach churned on the way down the elevator, as a group of other guests crowded the tiny space. The tight area made her lose her focus and struggling breath---she was _extremely_ nervous. But why she could not explain.

Something in Vincent's manner made her feel a tinge of anticipation. Like he had something planned for this extravagant eve. Could he? Would he? No. He would never go that far---it was too soon. Or, was it? Would a certain proposition be made that she could not refuse? By the gods, she hoped so. Wait. Did she just consider that? Ah Lord, she was crazy, but crazy in a good way.

Artificial illumination made her visible flesh seem more ethereal than its original pallid colour---she could almost compare tones with Vincent. Funny to think of when her counterpart looked even less alive. Yes, the vampire cometh… Wonderful, sexy, seductive vampire at that… 

A faint smile traced her soft-lips, the warming thought teasing her contented soul. Whatever came out of this night would be the beginning of something she could only begin to perceive. Even now, the vague vision of what was to come made her inwardly anticipate it unprecedented arrival. God, give her strength to await such inevitable promise, for she could not endure it alone.  

The agile heiress' hearing honed the silent, symphonic suite the orchestra performed. The sweet, somber, yet hauntingly beautiful melodies played within her mind's eye, echoing the foreshadowing of something inopportune and inevitable within the present's midst. Perhaps, it was merely her chilled nerves…on the other hand, what if?

No, she would not let a bad case of nervous tension ruin this illustrious evening—she refused. 

And within that refusal, she set her quirky sixth-sense aside and focused upon the man beside of her. Vincent. Shiva, he was beautiful. No, beautiful was not the correct term—godlike would suite his enigmatic authority. 

Like the god of dreams, she affirmed he was the dark god himself; spinning dreams with the flick of his nimble hand and capturing her with undaunted assurance. The dark navy colour of his captain's coat complemented with his ebony trousers made his appearance obsolete, but still, the genteel quality of the illustrious past. Adonis incarnate with apparel. 

Yuffie gazed at her own attire, the seemingly hidden grin rematerializing. Darkness and light. Ebony and Ivory. Phantom and substantial mortal. Gods, how the contrasted each other! And, other victim's of their daunting presence seen it, noted it with silent disdain. 

Let them toss their opinionated cruelty. They would merely view their own horrid reflection within the indifferent mirrors of four orbs. Fire and ice gazed at the _adoring_ populace with an unconcerned, jaded amusement. The lackluster quality of staring at individuals who merely judged by appearance alone was truly getting tedious. After this evening, it would be bordering on the lines of being archaic. 

Her undivided attention brought her to a pair of familiar wooden doors. The dark oak opened automatically, beckoning them to enter. Yuffie her held sweet, breath as she felt the light breeze of the doors chill her skin. Her cerulean gaze shifted from the memories of the dimly lit room and shaded floor to the sight before her.

If only she could gasp at what she witnessed.

The massive ballroom seemed larger than its shaded appearance of last night's interlude. The alabaster floor held a remarkable luster of gold and tainted crème, the square golden designs holding an aristocratic style of size and width. Beyond the detailed pattern lay another barrage of intricate tiles, only dark navy. Her oceanic-eyes bore into the ground's floor with open awe—she could see her own reflection.

Columns made of the same yet duller alabaster stone held the massive ceiling in place. The streaked colours of grey and crème complemented the golden floor with impervious perfection. The etched statues of angels and demons were embedded at the pinnacle and base of each pillar, as if symbolizing some discreet metaphor only the perceptional could understand. Unfortunately, she was not one of them.

No matter, the Corinthian-style pillars still held a vivacious beauty to them, albeit an austere one, but beautiful nonetheless. Her interest shifted from the ascetic columns, to the magnificent sets of windows placed throughout the room. The oval ballroom held at least ten windows, thirteen to be exact—such an odd, and seemingly unlucky number. However, the room would be unbalanced without the critical integer. 

From the floor's base to the magnificent ceiling, the windows stretched in silent agony. Like the condemned Atlas, the windows upheld the metaphysical Heaven and Hell of the prominent ballroom. Nothing, it seemed, could withstand such implausible weight, but she was fooled. The thick, plated glass conveyed the night's snowy landscape with pristine awe. Beyond the ardent arms of the ballroom, lay a barren wasteland of frigid emotion. The icy hell stared into deeply within her soul, as if bearing some hidden contempt for her warm mood—the profound intimidation chilled her tender heart.

She forced herself to look away from the chilling sight; something within that unfathomable hell touched her. Not as in offering a comforting proposal, but something more sinister, more malevolent. The violence charred her core with icy fire. 

Her attention rested upon the beauteous rotunda. With its comforting arms of absolution, the inanimate being tore her away from the impervious grasp of the chilling wasteland. She felt her soul return to her as she focused upon the comforting images the warming rotunda offered.

She was not mistaken from last night's poor illumination; the image of the celestial heavens was there. Brilliant stained glass shimmered within the hanging chandelier's light, reflecting a myriad of brilliant colours—more dominant, the shades of reds and blues. The conflicting tones depicted the contradictory views of day and night.

On one side, the sun's resplendent brilliance radiated searing fire and immense heat, while the moon's cooling presence countered its burning combatant with chilling comfort. The consoling ease the beauteous icon emitted was truly a blessing. The intimidation melted from her being like snowflakes touching a burning flame. 

Intimidation was no longer a thought. Focusing her daunted attention, she eyed her perspective lover. Navy truly suited him—even if his bloodstained-eyes deeply opposed it. She could not help but wonder if his magnificent orbs were always that imposing shade. Truly, no one else within existence matched his elusive grandeur. Ruby was indeed a rarity among the myriad of jade, sapphire, obsidian, and even amber. 

"What?" He asked in a teasing manner.

Yuffie shook his teasing gaze off with a wave of her gloved hand. "Nothing. I was just thinking—"

"Thinking? Pray tell about?" he quirked an ebon brow in visible delight. "Come now, you're silence is torturing, love."

"I was only thinking about the variety of eye colour among people. I know, offhand and strange."

Vincent knitted his dark brows together. "Not strange, just rather…different. It suites you, my dear."

"Suits me?" 

"Yes, I like the oddity within one's thoughts. It's far better than say, talking about the weather or someone of distaste. Diversity among eye colour, very amusing!" He squeezed her hand in a refined manner. "And that, princess, is truly a compliment from the dark, ominous Valentine." 

Yuffie commended him with mock ovation. "Impressive. Most impressive, my dearest rake."

"Classic of you to malign me with churlish, untrue remarks! I, madam, do not seduce young women into bed."

"And what do you call last night, or the night before, huh?" She nodded all-knowingly. "If that is not considered within the ranks of a notorious rake, I don't know what is! Come now, you can't expect that I've survived for seventeen years and not be exposed to masculine procedures?"

Vincent sighed in apparent defeat. "Guilty as charged, I suppose." He gazed at her intensely. "Now, what will you do about it?"

The confident princess set her interest toward the dance floor, noticing many couples approaching the unoccupied space, then met his gaze once more. "I want to dance, Mister Valentine." She defied his hesitant expression. "That is, if you're not afraid." 

Without refrain, Vincent whisked the deeply confident heiress onto the dance floor without hesitation, knowing full-well people would witness their impromptu entrance into the lavish room. Perhaps, they would capture the attention of significant comrades he noticed moments earlier. Gods forbid they would, though. 

Inside, he felt this night was far from being over. If only, they could escape so he could ask her. If only, she would accept, and then he could whisk her away from everyone and have her to himself. If only, a set of aquatic orbs did not see them…

Cloud, despondent as ever, rolled his brilliant Mako-eyes from _another_ admirer—blind worshiper, to be exact. This was ninth prestigious male giving his condolences over Cloud's spoiled good looks and mooning over his well-endowed wife. Christ, did they not see the _wedding bands_ or their _daughter_? Infidels. All of them hopeless, bloody fools blind to what lay before them. If only he had his Ultima with him… Of course, Tifa would disapprove; she highly berated violence in public.

It did not matter what his wife censured, as long as he could protect his family from _these_ lunatics. Besides, he loathed it when another male looked at Tifa, or rather, her chest area. Didn't forbidden fruit mean anything? Of course not! Not when _he_ also looked in _that_ area. But, he was allowed to revel in such beauty—she was his.

Ah, such is the joy of being possessive—or rather—jealous. And he fully admitted he was. How could he not confess the innate emotion when it overcame his good judgment? How could he not when Tifa was the only being in existence that comforted his damned soul when he embellished himself within darkness? Odin, he would be a fool not to hold contempt for those who even eyed her with more than mere respect.

Clutching his gloved hand, he kindly cleared his throat the moment he noticed this new admirer dared himself to look at Tifa's restricted areas. "I believe it is time you made you leave, sir. My _wife_ and I need to converse with a few of our friends. Please, enjoy the rest of the evening." He gave a curt, yet warring smile, and ushered his toward Cid and Shera.

Gods be praised that he did not have to lie and make a complete ass of himself. Tifa's lavish right eyebrow rose in question. Shaking his unruly blonde locks, he quickly amended her with a silent "don't ask". 

The well-educated martial artist found it necessary not to argue—Cloud would certainly have a legitimate reason to rudely frighten a poor admirer off. Wait. Christ. Not again. She inwardly rolled her eyes at the senseless jealousy of men. 

Silent laughter filled from the thought of Cloud being a trite over-protective. Really, one would believe they had sense to notice the difference between genuine admiration and discernible lust. Didn't her brawny husband notice Imara was in _front_ of her chest? Men and their ideologies of _restricted areas,_ really!

In spite of this, she would allow her pensive husband remain oblivious—for the moment. It would be all too fun when she brought up the undaunted fact that their greatest fan was eyeing his daughter and not her mother's C-sized breast size, but enough of that. Right now, she wanted to say a few words and have the chance to hold the couple's newest Highwind.

Tifa handed Imara to her impassive father as she held the tiny infant. Ashen-grey lazily stared into her holder's red orbs with faint concern. Opening her tiny mouth, she allowed a faint yawn escape her before falling back into a dreaming abyss of carefree thoughts. 

"She's beautiful." Tifa murmured, carefully handing the sleeping child back to its loving mother.

Shera smiled in agreement. "She's quiet most of the time---unlike her father!" 

"Hey!" The father in question grumbled before receiving a jab in the left rib. "…Sorry, honey. I forgot..." He muttered in apology. 

The frail technician shook her head in dismay. "Men. They believe screaming is the only means to an end."

"Tell me about it!" A sable headed nodded vigorously before eyeing her husband's impish glare. "And they so love when we chase them with a wrought-iron frying pan! Pity, I left mine at home…"

"Thank Odin for that!" Cloud mumbled under his breath before getting a hard kick in the shin. "'Och, what was that for, Tifa? I was merely joking, luv."

Tifa only smiled coquettishly. "Nothing, darling. I'll tell you later."

The former Soldier grumbled another inaudible comment before handing his fussy daughter to her mother. Shaking his unruly mop of hair, he eyed his former employer coming to meet their small entourage. "Barret! Elmyra! Marlene! How are you guys?"

The rugged gunman gave a brief nod and slapped the lithe swordsman on the back. "Good, Spike and you?"

"Other than fighting this oppressive monkey-suit and not making a complete ass of myself, I would say I'm doing quite well."

A deep laugh erupted from the newly fledged mayor's chest. "Always like you to joke, boy." Turning his dark gaze to the others, he regarded them with the same humour. "I'm glad ta see the gang's all here!"

"Mostly." Cid corrected. "Everyone has not made it, yet."

Before the dark man could reply, a flamboyant mass of reddish-orange approached their small group. One golden-eye reputed their presence, sending comfort their way. The being took a susceptible seat on the cool navy tiles near Cloud and mouthed a "hello".

"Red, it's great to see you!" Tifa greeted with a warming smile.

The dog-like beast nodded in silent agreement. "Yes, I did not expect to come until the last minute. But, I'm glad I did. It's wonderful to see everyone again." He gazed at them with a solitary eye.

"It's been a while, cat. What have you been doin' in that desert hole of yours?" Barret inquired with slight curiousity.

"I've been working with studies my grandfather left behind before he…" he paused briefly, "Went on vacation."

All nodded in consent. No one opposed the beast's statement, holding respect for they're friend to affirm his grandfather's demise. Even after a year, it was still hard for the new leader of Cosmo Canyon to accept his grandfather's death. Perhaps, Time did not heal all wounds. However, there was hope that acceptance would still be perceivable. 

Cloud interrupted the gauche silence with a gentle chuckle. "It's a pity we don't have Cait Sith here with us. The gang would not be complete without him."

"I very much doubt Reeve would allow Cait anywhere without his guidance." His wife amended. "Even though, he has his own brain now, I doubt he would leave Reeve's side for a moment."

Red shook his fluorescent mane. "If it were Cait's choice, he would be telling untrue fortunes or gambling, the former and latter both being quite disdainful, but Cait-worthy nonetheless."

"Damn cat stole my deck of cards before leaving the group."  Cid grunted with visible irritation. "It was my best deck, too."

"What? The deck with the naked ladies on them?" Cloud asked with a naughty smile. 

"Cid!" Shera threatened under her breath. "What _naked ladies_?" 

"Um…they were um…a gift, angel! Really, one of my old crew friends from our days in ShinRa gave them to me. They were the best deck of cards I ever used…" Cid said, failing in his defense. 

His wife pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed something barely audible. The others glanced at the berated pilot with puckish smiles. Seeing Cid hang like a defenseless, wriggling worm on a hook was worth risking his wife's ire. Especially, when his witty excuses were faltered with stammered connotation. 

The warm, stifled gathering had truly been delayed long enough. Now, if only the rest were here to join in the jovial activities. Really, Avalanche would not be the same without three of their missing comrades. Unfortunately, one was seeking solace in the greener pastures of the Lifestream. Such a pity; Aerith would be missed.

But now was not the time to mourn her abrupt passing. Right now, it was time to celebrate being alive and remembering the struggle so many fought for. In the end, they won their right to live a life without the ShinRian Empire. Life was much more simple without the constraints of people with the I-am-God theology

It was truly wonderful to watch old friends talk about their lives, and how everything seemed to fall into place after their inevitable departure. Everyone looked as if they had aged, or rather, matured from a year of normalcy, even he, changed. 

Cloud merely shook his tangled spikes from his brief thoughts. Truly, one would say he was the one who had changed most, but that would be a lie. He admitted he lost a portion of his looks, but he also gained the long-lost belief within himself. Tifa had been so persistent with his inner struggle---she was the one who instigated this grand alteration.

But really, the honour of changing the most would go to his dark comrade. Who was evidently enjoying themselves at this very moment? Really, it was not all that surprising. One would see the unparalleled attraction between the Materia hunter and former Turk. Perfection within visible fault---amazing.       

The ex-Soldier watched the couple move strategically across the lighted dance floor in perfect coordination. Temporal jealousy coursed through his young veins from the sight. Why couldn't he sweep Tifa off her feet like that? Truly, Vincent was a skilled dancer. What other secrets could he possibly hide underneath that dark exterior? Perhaps, Yuffie would see to that.

Something more was going on between them. Friends? That was merely a cover-up. There was sexual attraction within their movement; he could see it all the way from his place. He briefly wondered what his dark comrade was doing on those nights alone with his petite protégé. Oh well, they could keep this father/daughter façade going before finally confessing their unpardonable sin.     

"Daddy!" 

Cloud abruptly turned to meet his daughter's wide-eyed gaze. His stoic expression quickly melted when he regarded her tiny smile. A father's heart would melt when their child called for them lovingly. Well, it did for this heartless soldier. 

"What is it, baby?"

Imara considered her words carefully. "Daddy, want wawa!"

"Water it is, angel!" 

"I think we'll fallow on this little endeavor, dear. I need something to drink too. This heat has gotten me parched!" Tifa favoured her dehydrated throat with a free hand. 

Nodding in consent, the regal blonde led the way through the throng of oblivious spectators. After a few collisions and forced apologies, they finally made it to the minute bar.

Drinks of various kinds were held in decanters on the shelf, crystal glasses hanging from tiny golden hooks. It sort reminded the couple of their beloved bar. A sudden sense of grief filled them when thinking of its closed doors. The people of Kalm were probably pissed over their absence at the moment. Oh well, they would return in a few days. Even bar owners needed a vacation.

Cloud carefully placed the newly filled bottle of water into his daughter's small hands. For being only a year old, Imara Strife certainly made for her tiny form with brains. Speaking and holding various objects certainly exceeded most physicians' expectations. Of course, it was not surprising for two proud parents.

Tifa gazed into her husband's clouded-eyes with true wonderment. He was certainly sweet when blissfully ignorant. "Cloud, are you going to come to Earth some time? I mean Imara and I are getting lonely!"

"Very funny, Tifa!" He countered her tease. "I was passing by the moon when I noticed a cosmic sight on my way to Uranus." He nodded toward the couple on the dance floor.

"Oh my God. Is that--"

"You bet it is!" He confirmed. "The illusive couple caught in the public's eye. Who would have imagined that?"

"I told you--"

"That I was sexy?" A slurred voice interjected.

Cool aqua considered the couple before biting back a nasty comment. "You know, I rather _enjoy_ seeing you guys again. I mean I've Cancer-Addict, Darky, even their overgrown hairball tonight! Who would have thought I would actually bump into their brainless leader and sexy bar girl!" 

"What are you doing here, Reno?" Cloud asked, his scar deeply creasing.

The sardonic Turk eyed the marred Soldier with sudden revulsion. "My God, Strife! I never believed the rumours _that_ much! I would have thought your face wasn't that mangled! It must have been a bitch to feel those razor-sharp claws ripping your pretty-boy flesh apart! I know I'd blow the bastard to Hell for just a tiny nick!"

Cloud heeded the raging entity within his soul. No, he refused to give in to something so pointless and trivial. Especially, when dealing with this idiot. No God's wonder Yuffie wonder; he was a fucking dumbass! "Yes, well I don't waste my friends over something they could not control. Unlike some killing mercilessly." Cloud spoke icily.   

Reno's cold gaze countered Cloud's in a silent visual battle. "He made a mistake in letting you live." He muttered vehemently. The frosty-eyes regarded Tifa. "Nice boobs, Tifa. Really, if you're tired of _Scar Face_, you know my number!"

"I hate to disappoint you, Reno, but I'm happily married, and have a family." 

The martial artist's low blow certainly hit him below the belt. Merely nodding, he mumbled, "Never mind, dear. It was _you_ who I was looking floor anyway." Turning from them he searched the crowd for something, or rather, _someone_. 

"You're a fool, Reno." Cloud spoke frigidly, ice freezing every word. 

"And you would know, Strife! I wouldn't be proud to admit I almost killed a friend, even if I was being possessed by a demigod!" 

The fuming soldier ignored the comment. "Pity, Reno. It's truly a pity not to let go, isn't it? Even Yuffie has moved on from you! May God have mercy on you for hurting her!"

"Who the fuck gives you the right to lecture me over morality? You are no better than me, or your monster friend for that matter!" He glared at him bitterly. "I bet that freak didn't even apologize for wasting your face. The cold bastard probably laughed and left you bleeding!"

Hostility coursed within his enhanced veins. Hate might have once fueled his thoughts on his redeemed friend, but no one would ever throw that condemnation in his face. No one would berate his friend without a valid reason, and Reno had none. 

"You know, and to think Vincent has everything _you_ could ever have, or _had_, that is." 

"What do you mean?" Aqua burned a frosty hole into Cloud's coat.

"Figure it out, smartass. The answer is _behind_ you." 

No sooner did he turn around to see what the hostile blonde was babbling about when he noticed a familiar laugh fill the air. Within the middle of the dance floor, danced his angel and…fuck. What in Hell was _he_ doing with her? What possessed that _thing_ to dance with her, make her laugh? What ungodly notion did that demon possess in dancing with Yuffie? 

By the gods, he would find out. And then, there would certainly be hell to pay…

The soothing suite and lights were a blur to her sated mind. Everything melded into a sophisticated state of euphoric delirium. The ending result; changing into an elated drug---ecstasy, true untainted ecstasy. Her evening could not delve deeper into the void of sheer exultation. Beauty and beast captivated all within their presence. 

She felt Vincent's burning gaze upon her, the intense stare setting her skin ablaze. Flames scorched her crying soul in the vast stillness. Her voice held no tone of protest when he examined her lithe form. Like a hungry demon eyeing its prey, Vincent dissected every inch of her. An inaudible, predatory growl erupted from his silent vocal cords after he felt staggered breath upon his human hand.

Glancing their clasped hands, the gunman noted how she held onto the claw with sheer accuracy. Not even the cold damning metal intimated her enclosure around its plaguing touch. Her bare finger gleamed with creamy radiance within the dimmed lights, matching his metallic luster. Yes, this would work, albeit he would have to substitute his right hand to fit the criteria.

On the other hand, certain specifications could be made to play the part and be traditional. Many skilled craftsmen could easily alter their expertise on such a special engagement. Uncertainty would be cast aside when a certain amount of payment fit the bill. Yes, it would be no trouble to encrust a band of gold around the artificial finger.

However, all would be void if she did not accept. And inwardly, part of him believed she would deny his offer. And with her unavoidable rejection, his resplendent world would shatter into oblivion, leaving only a hollow soul within dead flesh. Yuffie could not deny his offer---he would not allow it.

Even now, his demonic heart beat in agony. The very notion of a life without her tore at his damned soul. A slight wave of comfort filled him when he felt her eyes upon him. With a forced smile, Vincent returned her merry expression. 

Her face. Gods, how her face lit up with impish delight when he smiled! Her deep, oceanic-eyes sparkled with the luminosity of a thousand Pulsar stars. Blue diamonds replaced the carbonated flesh and gazed everlastingly into his archaic orbs. She truly put Aphrodite and Helen to shame.      

Impulsive desire filled his being with a new objective. It was now or never. Hesitating within this critical moment could possibly ensure his downfall. Then again, save him from a life of insecurity. Yes, he could do this. He had to. Otherwise, all hope would hang dangerously within a warring web of balance. One fatal tear, and all would fall to the Charybdis of deep despair.      

Vexation daunted his confidence as he nervously grasped the object within his pants pocket. His clammy hand tensely grasped the cool surface in waved poise. He _had_ to do this. If not, the Fates might find his hesitation unworthy enough to keep them eternally separated. A deepening feeling of something vile and destructive desiring to separate them, chilled his spine. 

Breathing in, Vincent closed his brilliant, bloodstained-eyes with silent irritation. Opening the bloody orbs, he looked deeply into her loving-eyes and let everything go. Concern was scattered the wind the moment he locked gazes with her. It was time. 

Within a moment's absurdity, Vincent pulled a hand against his leathery-lips. Bravely, he dared to kiss the tiny, white knuckles with his dry kiss. A mental expression of happiness invaded their minds as Vincent pulled a lock of russet away from her pallid face. Eyeing her with gathered courage, he finally found the nerve to speak.

"Yuffie," he said intrepidly.

"Yes, Vincent?" Her cerulean-eyes asked, reflecting slight contentment.

The former Turk briefly bit his lower lip and exhaled. "I need to ask you something, and I need you to be honest, all right?"

"All right, Vincent." She nodded earnestly. "What is it?"

He brushed her smooth knuckles against his rough-lips once more, praying this would not be the last time he done so. With a staggered breath he murmured, "Yuffie, you are the only thing in existence that matters to me. I would give you anything if it were my power, my soul is yours." He stared into her widening-eyes. "Yuffie, will you—"

"Get your fucking hands off of her!" A deep, ominous voice threatened behind them.

Vincent's claw, which was clasping her side, forcefully tore away from her delicate dress, the fragile satin ripping from its thin bindings. Vincent noticed small droplets of crimson escaping her tender side, and the anger seething within him when he noticed the masculine hand upon his claw. This male who dared to disrupt them was now doomed.

Turning, the bemused couple stared into the cold gaze of enhanced aqua. Yuffie gasped as Vincent protectively placed her behind him. Hate, rage, and true desire for murder swelled within the ex-Turk's veins. Oh, this _man_ would suffer greatly for interrupting their happiness. His soul would be torn in twain when Vincent inflicted force upon him.

Eyeing him with true malice, Vincent asked. "What do you want, Edwards?"

Reno's thin-lips revealed a malicious grin. "It's strange of you to ask, Valentine." He nodded to Yuffie. "You have something that doesn't belong to _you_."

A new shade of crimson filmed the gunman's eyes when Reno alluded to Yuffie. Even now, the putrid, little bastard was eyeing her like a luscious piece of meat. Oh, he would die for this crazed audacity. "_She_ does not _belong_ to you." He growled. 

"And you think she belongs to you, _Monster_?"

Monster. Oh, how that forename turned his deepening rage into true, undying hatred. This boy would die before the night was over. Blood and small fragments of tissue would line this wondrous room with a warning. Never cross a demon with blind impudence. 

"Reno!" Yuffie screeched behind her dark lover. "Stop it!"

"What?" He asked cynically. "I'm only calling him what he deserves!" 

Reno stopped his cruel accusation as a throng of curious eyes watched the scene. Smirking in spiteful gratitude, the fiery Turk welcomed this new audience with open arms. Yes, a crowd would be even more helpful with his cause. Turning back to the opposed couple, he stared at this with a cruel, calculating expression. "Let me tell you a story, _dear_."

"Reno, leave us alone!" She roared in defiance. 

"Listen." He spoke coldly. "Once upon a time on a night like this, there was a happy couple. This couple had just tied the knot and was residing within a new residence. Their friends," he stopped briefly, "gave them a celebration a king would be jealous of. Almost everyone was there, save one, who went to see they're _unloving_ father.

"The couple sadly missed their friend, but celebrated their union with an unending barrage of parties and fête. Admirers and distant family bestowed gifts and best wishes, hoping their lives would be blessed. Everything seemed perfect, until an alleged friend _betrayed_ them. 

"This was not any normal act of betrayal, but one of a more deeper, darker intent. You see this _friend_ lied to them about being, how shall we say, in control? This person deceived them under their own roof. The late night brought about more than a peaceful slumber for the oblivious couple. Their friend attacked and tried to murder them in cold blood. The motive: to simply kill them. 

"The brave soldier lost half his face, whilst his wife lost the use of her leg. Scarred face and a broken leg were minor casualties their demonic friend imparted. You see the others unfortunately stopped the man, or rather, demon. They succeeded in ending his vindictive torture, but failed to placate their altered friend. And like a bat out of Hell, the demon left without a single regret."

Reno eyed Vincent with true disdain. "Vincent, did I get that right? I cannot remember if Cid stabbed you with the Venus Gospel or not."

The man in question said nothing, as he stood like a statue, unmoving. Bloody-eyes stare impassively at the opposing man. How dare he confess that in front of everyone, most of all, Yuffie? Another wave of anger coursed through his veins, when he noticed Reno's apparent sneer. Holding hostility at bay, he muttered in dark tones, "You dare criticize me, when you are no better? You are no more a monster than I, Turk?" He spat the name out like venom.

"At least, I don't change into a monster."

A new expression etched into Vincent's impassive visage. "Oh, but this monster could at least rid the world of another!" He growled, pointing the wicked claw toward Reno's chest. "You're playing with fire, _boy_. Don't make yourself regret ever laying eyes on me…"

"Oh! So you would murder me to keep Yuffie? Come now, surely you know you cannot win her! Christ, you are sick." He revealed a horrified expression. "Her and a _thing_ like you? God, you're what, at least forty years older than her? I never relished the idea of you being that demented, Valentine. A pedophile and demon at the same time? I suppose that _does_ suit your exotic tastes."

"Reno, I said to stop it!" Yuffie screamed with true conviction. "Leave _us_ alone!"

The malicious Turk shook his head in certainty. "Oh, no, Yuffie, I cannot do that." Pointing to Vincent, he muttered, "Can you not see what he truly is? He _is_ the one who scarred Cloud and broke Tifa's leg! He _is_ the reason why there is such hostility wherever he goes! The others _begged_ me not to tell you when I found out!" Turning his belligerent gaze to Vincent, he concluded. "You cannot touch something without destroying it!" He said, pointing to Yuffie's torn dress. "You are nothing but a monster!"

Yuffie shook her head in denial. This could not be. Vincent would never. And yet, what Reno was proposing seemed all too true. There was hostility within the eyes of everyone who faced Vincent. There was that edge of fear and instance of uncertainty wherever they went. But, he was so kind, so gentle, and so affectionate. He could never be a demon. Not even, if what he did was true, the others forgave him. And inwardly, she knew that.

However, she had to hear the truth from his lips. She had to know before this festering secret corroded and destroyed their relationship. What he kept from her was wrong, but so did the others. _Everyone_ kept this secret from her. Why? Did they believe she would despise and fear him as well? Never. She would never fear the only man she truly knew---the only man she ever loved. 

Turning to her guilt-ridden lover, she asked in a quiet voice, "Is it true, Vincent?"

Vincent looked away from her in shame. "It's true."

"You see, he admits it! The beast admits his crime!" Reno chimed in with subtle merriment. 

"Oh, Vincent" she murmured with sadness. "Why didn't you tell me?" 

Her angelic voice tore his heart. Oh, fatal error. Now all was ruined. Reno would win, and he would lose the one thing that meant the most to him. And with this loss, he would fade into oblivion. But, she would at least know a black-hearted demon loved her with all of its soul. Shaking his head, he whispered, "Because, I did not want you to leave me like the others. I did not want you judge me in the respect I deserve. I wanted you to think of me as something more than a monster…"

Yuffie cast her eyes to the floor, wiping away stray saltine tears. "Vincent, you should have told me…"

"Yes, he should have." The curt remark cut through the chilling irony like a twisted knife. "But, at least you're safe." He amended, pushing Vincent aside. "Oh, Yuffie, I've missed you so much… You cannot imagine the regret I have born since I left you. Please, find it in your heart to forgive me."

Yuffie said nothing as he took her prone form into his cold arms. "I love you." He whispered viciously within her clogging ear. 

"Reno I---" Yuffie stopped, tears falling from her beautiful-eyes.

He stopped her before uttering another word. Sealing her uncertain lips with a kiss, he swept back a loose tendril of russet. "Yuffie, I've wanted to say this since the moment I realized how much you truly mean to me."

Stepping back, Reno knelt before her and clasped her hand. "Yuffie Hikari Kisaragi, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" The final words fell from his ashen-lips, as a princess-cut diamond enclosed her ring finger.

"Oh Reno," Yuffie gazed into his eyes, her expression opaque. "I…I…"

Vincent watched the scene before him. It was over. She would accept his invitation within a matter of moments and then she would be his. So cruel was Fate to tangle with his tortured life. Once more, the cruel being tormented him with the dreams and aspirations of hope and love, and for what, a cruel joke? Life was truly amazing. 

Unfortunately, he swiftly made his exit before hearing Yuffie's _loving_ acceptance. Her promise to Reno was more than his demonic heart could bear. The sealing words would forever doom him, even if his enhanced hearing were not exposed to them. With one last, heartfelt look, Vincent left the ballroom in defeat.  

The throng of awed spectators did not seem to notice Vincent's departure as their gazes held the couple before them. A kneeling man professing his faults and saving her from a sinister being was truly romantic. Deepening wonderment filled many as they beheld their position. Unfortunately, none realized they're elicit dream was nothing more than a perceptive façade. 

Brilliant aqua stared lovingly into chilled cerulean. Yuffie's controlled breathing beheld the doting male in front of her with growing disdain. What _was_ he doing? Reno was never this kind, nor was he this loving. If her memory served her, he was quite the opposite. Never had he given her this much attention since their impromptu encounter. Even now, looking at him made her ill.

"Yuffie," he chuckled with remote discomfort. "You're supposed to say something."

"No."

An auburn brow rose in question. "No? What do you mean 'no'?" He asked with rising incredulity.

"No." Her voiced echoed throughout the silent corridor.

"Give me a reason, Yuffie." Reno asked with controlled malice. 

Yuffie directed her gaze into his accusing-eyes. "I said, no, Reno. And I meant it! I will _never_ you!" Shaking her head in apparent anger she growled, "I don't want to have anything to do with you!"

He rose from his weak position and forced her to look at him. "It's because of him, isn't it?" He accused with disdain. "You _love_ that freak more than you do me!"

Yuffie violently pulled her hand from his. "Yes, I do! And, I will _never_ leave his side! On that, I can promise you!"

"You're nothing more than his little whore, aren't you? You've fucked around with him, haven't you? I bet you're knocked-up with his demon spawn!" He grasped her arm with indictment. 

Yuffie had always been a lady when it came to an argument. Curbing her anger had always been one of her greatest achievements. Regrettably, this was not one of those times to hold her resentment and turn the other cheek. Letting out a frustrated cry of annoyance, Yuffie pulled her arm free and slapped him. Pallid skin reddened as a visible handprint materialized. 

She would have most likely laughed at her wonderful handy work, had it not been for the need to jump into her dark angel's arms and tell him how much he meant to her. Eyeing the crowd, her eyes failed to point her angel out. 

He was gone.

Fear imbibed her tense body as she made her way through the coagulated crowd of bodies. Only one thing mattered to her at the moment, and that was getting to Vincent. Nothing else held significant importance, only the feel of Vincent's loving presence would ensure her aching heart. Nothing else could deter her from her mission, not even the sound of her former lover's protests of love and commitment.

Seething with unquenched fury, Reno began to pursue his wayward love. A firm grasp stopped his driven hunt. Eyeing his captor with unprecedented anger, he muttered, "Let…go…of…me, Rude."

"No." The bald man stated firmly.

"If you do not release me, I'll rip your fucking arm off!"

"Don't you see?" He confirmed with a stern voice. "She loves him! It's time to let her go, Reno! You cannot make her love you! And I'll be damned if I see you try!"

"Let me go!" He screeched.

"No." He muttered, holding his ground. _'Not until Yuffie has the chance to get to Valentine.'_

The others rounded him with true malice, warning him to stay in place. Eyes of Avalanche and his alleged comrades watched him carefully. For the moment, he would bide his time and appease them. Then, he would return to her…    

It was in that moment, another thought of someone. 

Darkness filled the room. The ceaseless of void of total dissolution beckoned all to join its macabre indulgences in selfish gratification. The deadened echoes of pain and trepidation resonated throughout the dense atmosphere, chilling all within their dismal path. And within the midst of these fettered voices, a solitary figure opposed their darkened chant.

Pianist-like fingers clenched into a rigid fist as veins rose from the pallid flesh. Betrayal, pain, and agony churned within the cold bold as the dead tissue revealed the violet veins in antipathy. The system of muscles and cells worked against their hosts desire to shove aside all care to survive. There was nothing to concern his aching heart now.

Everything was lost.                        

Everything he had hoped and dreamed of was now gone within a matter of minutes. The truth. Ah, the horrible, aching truth had viciously shattered everything he loved. The idea of a personal utopia with an angel was to no avail. He was forever damned to be tortured by the powers that be. And, within this harsh realization, he concluded its ending.

Fate truly abhors a twisted paradox. And, with doing this self-righteous blasphemy, he would laugh at the cynical being's disbelief, that he would go against its demented torture. His place in life had outlasted its usefulness. It was truly time to set things right and end this senseless masquerade one and for all.

And with that, Vincent Valentine grabbed the gun.

The Quicksilver's lustrous surface still held unparalleled beauty within its aging structure. For over thirty years, this gun had been his comrade, his guidance, and his conscience. The metal being gave life, an also, took it without a moment's notice. This archaic weapon represented the man who wielded it, cold and heartless. 

And yet, it was not too long ago that it helped save a life. The selfless act of preserving a young heiress' life was possibly the only occasion it fired something that was truly the enemy. And now, it would do one last errand for its master and ends its career in bloodshed.

Vincent pulled to the edge of his firm-lips and stared at the dark barrel with an impassive expression. Cool crimson dissected the intricate metal designs on the side. His initials, written in bold, gothic letter gleamed within the moonlight. It was time to end this. This senseless torture was only making his existence a little more unbearable. 

With one last look Vincent opened his lips and allowed the gun to lie dangerously upon the damp flesh. A human finger idly rested upon the trigger, waiting for the initiative to complete the final action. Moving closer to the trigger's switch, Vincent allowed a staggered breath to leave his tired lungs. It was time.

His finger moved within the moonlight.

And stopped.

At the last moment, he pulled the weapon away from his mouth and stared at the gun in growing horror. On the gun's left side was a thin streak of dirt. Heart-wrenching memories flooded his torn mind from the dirt's origin, the muddy quagmire beyond the Mythril Mine. Gods, being stopped by the very reason he wished to take his life. How ironic.

Pain seethed within his scarred chest as another memory, one more vivid and new, haunted his mind. A loving pair of sapphire orbs staring lovingly into his garnet ones besieged his mind in an endless barrage of torturing blows. Yuffie. Oh God, Yuffie. Why? Why did she have to stop him from ending his pain? Why?

Another severe convulsion throbbed within his chest. This unending pain would be the death of him if it didn't cease its attack. Letting out a cry of defeat, the torn gunslinger dropped the gun to the floor, also falling with it. 

Desperation filled his eyes as salty tears fell from them. His hands seized solace within his pants pockets, hoping to alleviate some pain. It did. Something cool and comforting calmed his left hand. Mindlessly, he seized the minute comfort to see brilliant bands of sapphire stones set in a fashionable bracelet. Oh gods… It couldn't be.

In a ditch-effort, Vincent dropped the bracelet and grasped his aching ribs. Something within him stirred, as if demanding to be set free. Only one thing could hold so much power within his weakened state. Chaos. Oh blessed Osiris, the demon could not come! Not now. Not like this. He couldn't allow the demon to ruin more lives tonight. 

Unfortunately, the mindless demon had other plans. With a scream of heartfelt woe, Vincent felt victim to his inner demon, allowing Chaos reign his beleaguered form. Dark, violet wings burst from his scarred back, as black blood oozed from the gaping wounds. His human hand, as the rest of his body began to turn a light shade of purple. Fangs already began to replace his normal, canine teeth. Chaos would exist within another moment.

All consciousness was already beginning to fade from his tired mind---it was time to give into the illicit demon and accept his demonic nature. With a last shred of consciousness, he felt a slight presence of something, or rather, someone else within the room.

"Vincent?"

Ah, the simple name echoed throughout the room like a thousand heralding demons screeching their sheer contempt for righteousness. And yet, that angelic voice tore through their screeching mantra like an ethereal blade. Within that moment, he gained a sense of perception and turned toward his saviour's origin. 

Smooth sapphire gazed deeply into his demonic ears as tears began to fall from them. Whatever shred of his other self was gone. For within that moment, he felt her cleansing touch penetrate his skin. Her comforting embrace stripped all pain away as she tightly held onto his frail body. "Oh, Vincent," her angelic tone soothed the chilling air. 

"Yuffie?" He asked, praying to the gods this was not a dream. 

"Vincent," she muttered in-between staggered sobs. "Don't leave me! Please, don't leave me!"

His demonic heart felt as if it would shatter. Was she actually begging him not to leave her? Oh gods, this had to be real. Otherwise, this heaven would truly be his hell. 

"Oh God, Yuffie." He cried into her hair. "Why did you come here?"

She shielded her expression within the torn shreds of his shirt and sobbed, "Because, I need you."

"Yuffie," Vincent bit his lip in mental pain. "You know what I've done, and yet, you return to me. Why would you waste your time with a monster?"

"You're not a monster, Vincent!" She said fiercely. "You'll never be something like that to me! I don't care about what the others think! I want you!" Another set of tears escaped her. "Please, don't leave me!"

"Yuffie, I could harm you, even kill you. I'm not able to control Chaos. I almost lost control just now."

"But you didn't!" Yuffie vented. "You didn't, Vincent! I don't know about the other times, but Chaos has _never_ harmed me! And I know, he never will! In the Nibelheim Mountains, I was face-to-face with your other form and shielded me from a pack of wolves, Vincent.

"I know how you despise being more than a normal man, but you have saved me with your enhanced abilities." She wiped away a stray tear. "Even now, you cannot feel the demon within you, can you? Vincent, Chaos is a part of you, and you must accept it," she hesitated. "I do."

"How can you tie yourself to a monster, though? How can you bear the idea of me changing into something grotesque and horrid, Yuffie? Can you bear to witness me tear something to shreds before your very eyes?"

"Yes." She said meekly. "Yes, I can, Vincent. Because, I know, deep down, it's a man I…" She hesitated, but he had to know. Right here, at this very moment, he had to know the truth. 

With true valor, Yuffie uttered the long-forbidden words. "Because, I love you, Vincent. I love you so much that it hurts me to know that I will be a lone without you… I know you probably don't feel the same, but I---"

"Shh," he murmured, placing a metal finger to her swollen-lips. 

His heart raced the moment he heard her endless conjectures of love. In that true untainted moment, all hopes of saving her from a life of bearing his presence was selfishly cast aside. Yuffie was his now. Her confession damned to an eternity by his side. No longer would he question her feelings toward him, he held all evidence of her infinite devotion. And now, it was time to bestow his.

Pulling her against his chest, Vincent nestled her tangled hair lovingly. "Shh, my angel, don't cry. I hate to see you cry, Yuffie." He wiped a string of tears away from her reddened orbs. 

"Vincent?" She asked with a hint of uncertainty. 

"Oh God, help me." He muttered. "Yuffie, I cannot let you go now. I cannot allow you to leave me, because it would shatter my soul if I lost you." He paused a moment before finally giving in to his damning confession. "I love you for eternity, Yuffie. I have loved you it seems since the beginning of time. I know it's sudden, but I know I cannot spend another moment here without you. Please, promise me you'll stay by my side."     

For the first time since their embrace, Yuffie gazed into his pleading-eyes and saw the love within the bloodied orbs. What her lover said was true---he honestly loved her. Biting her lip, she silently reached a decision. "Forever," she murmured with certainty. "I will give you the rest of my life, and what is beyond it."

Tears welled within his eyes, the quick affirmation soothing his soul. "You will not regret your decision, Yuffie."

"I know I won't. I'm with you!" Her wavering smile melded into a more confident, concrete one. Her eyes held him with assured love. However, something on the floor caught her attention.

Bending down, she picked up what seemed to be an intricate bracelet. The dark, azure stones gleamed radiantly within the silvery moonlight. Her questioning gaze sought her lover's guilty expression. Caught. 

A questioning grin touched her lips. "Vincent, where did you…"

"I think you know."

"The Gold Saucer. How? Why?" 

Vincent smiled at her pinched, eyebrows. Truly, she was quite beautiful when perplexed. "Dio made an offer. Thirteen battles for the bracelet, I accepted because, I wanted you to have it."

Yuffie pressed the fragile bracelet against her chest. "No wonder you were tired that night. And to think I dragged you on that Gondola Ride! I feel terrible!" She shook her head in guilt. "You didn't have to do this, Vincent. I don't deserve this…"

"You probably didn't then, but I think it fits a purpose now." He nodded with visible conceit. "Yuffie, before we were interrupted, I wanted to present this to you with a small proposal…" He watched her all-knowing smile and continued. "I think you know what I'm going to ask."

"If it is what I think it is, then I want to hear it!"

Vincent shook his ebon mane in defeat. "You realize you're taking all of the hesitation out of it, don't you?"

"I know, but I've never been impractical. You, of all people know that." 

"I know. Unfortunately, I won't heed them." He whispered with slight amusement. "My princess of Wutai, seventeenth descendent of the Wutainese throne of the Kisaragis," he greeted with a formal bow. "Will you marry the enemy of your family, and become my beloved wife?"

"Yes." She murmured, feeling the cool bracelet's embrace around her tiny wrist. 

"I apologize for it not being an engagement ring. Once, we get to a proper jeweler we can---"

"No, I want this, Vincent. It's far better than any diamond you could possibly give me."

Vincent noticed her bare finger, which had once held Reno's gaudy band. "You got rid of it?"

Yuffie glanced carelessly at her naked finger. "I had no need of false promises, Vincent." She said holding the bracelet in his sight. "_This_ is a true promise."

No words were said between them as he took her hand in his and kissed the tiny, milk-white knuckles. His scarlet-eyes trailed over her curved form, noticing every curve and indention. His impervious gaze noticed the torn portion of her sheer dress. Shame filled him when he noticed the slight trace of blood from four tiny lines. 

He glanced at his claw with new hatred---he caused this. "Your dress is ruined." He bent his dark head in shame. "I'm sorry for damaging it."

As if a ruined dress would make her hate him! "I don't care about the damage---it can be fixed. Chekhov is skilled seamstress. I don't doubt her ability to make it look just as it did. Besides, I sort of like the gaping hole, look. I believe it suits me!"

"It does." He murmured, not trying to hide his wolfish smile. "I can see some very attractive, very tender flesh, there." 

She giggled when he teased her tender side. "Stop it!" She warmed, laughter escaping her stern voice. 

"No. I believe I _will not_ stop it, dear."

"Hey, you better be nice to me, Vincent! I just agreed to spend the rest of my days putting up with you! Don't make me regret my decision!"

True, mirthful laughter escaped him. Taking her into his comforting arms, he nestled her smooth cheek with his, and whispered, "You'll _never_ regret staying with me. I will spend each second of my life trying to make you happy."

"Us, Vincent." She corrected with a smile. "_We_ will spend the rest of _our _live trying to a utopia for ourselves. That is, if you're willing to help me?"

The former Turk kissed her sweet-lips in conformation. "Yes, this is merely the beginning. On this I promise you."

Before she could answer, an ominous voice, followed by a loud pound came from the closed door. "Yuffie," the demented voice screeched. "I know you're in there with that animal! Open up!"

"Oh God…" Her voice choked the rest of her sentence. 

Vincent glanced at the door and then to Yuffie. Seizing her attention, he quickly uttered, "Yuffie, do you trust me?"

"With my life." There was no hesitation within her voice.

Nodding once, he quickly halted her into his strong arms and moved toward the glass windows. Eyeing her with concrete certainty, he let out a single breath and opened the locked panes. Yuffie glanced behind his beloved captor's back and noticed the chaotic wings. 

She had completely forgotten about the abnormal appendages when she dashed to embrace him. Even now, she gazed at them with sheer amazement. Vincent was truly beautiful---a sensual dark angel. Ah yes, and he was _finally_ hers. 

The strident knocking, or rather, banging came from the door once more. It would be a matter of time before the sturdy wood would give into Reno's harsh inflictions. And then, there would be hell to pay. If only, they could escape. If only, she did not have to stare into Reno's iniquitous gaze ever again. If only, Vincent could take her away…

And yet, why did she feel a slight sense of confidence from him? Looking deeply into the sanguine drops of crimson, she knew that was his intention. Escaping this cruel, manmade hell was the plan after all. Gods, great minds truly thought alike.

"Yuffie, hold on to me, and do not let go." He instructed sternly. "All right?"

She briefly nodded, before feeling a sudden wisp of cool wind slide against her warm face. Closing her eyes, she felt the warmth emitting from his chest and arms. The torn shirt would have to be replaced once they reached their destination. The question was, where were the going? Vincent would certainly have planned a place to stay, considering they only escaped with the clothing on their backs. Literally. 

Yuffie's thoughts were halted when she heard the door give and a final scream emitting from the voice of her former love. The cry of anger mixed with true desolation echoed throughout the dense atmosphere. Her heart suddenly felt heavy for the man she once felt pity for. No more. Reno did not deserve to be pitied for what he done this night. No. He would receive none from her. 

Someone else would have to sacrifice they're heart to placate that man---she refused. Her heart already surrendered itself to the man before her. His comforting presence brought upon a new feeling contentment and delight. Vincent was her future.

"Vincent?" She asked with undying devotion.

He glanced at her, eyes full of love. "Yes, Yuffie?"

"Where are we going?"

A smile of utter serenity reached his lips. His heart pounded when he whispered his answer. "Home, my love. Home."

Yuffie returned the smile, knowing exactly what he meant. Turning her face toward the dark horizon, she noticed the sky's canvas of stars. However, one more steadfast, more constant pointed toward their destination---and their future. Her heart beat at the same pace as his with the wondrous realization that this was forever, and their lives were only beginning, if they only seized that chance… 

And they would, because they found each other. Life seemed brighter, and more promising. And it would be, it truly would be. Angel and demon had finally found their place within Fate's intricate designs. And how blissfully ironic it was.

_Author's Note: Right…I don't believe I'll say anything._

_Other than, don't damn me just yet! There **will** be an epilogue, I promise you that! Please, bear with me, until it's posted! _

_Oracle Thunder, you were right in your last review. You read my mind---scary! I'm glad you picked up on it! I was trying to be subtle; I suppose I didn't fail after all! ^_^_

_Until next post, have a wonderful day! ^_^_


	21. The Flame of You

_Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy Seven, characters, places, etc. All rights belong to Square and their respected owners. _

The Flame of You

Epilogue

Brilliant beams of the dying sun cascaded against the mountainous land of Wutai. The languid, warm colours of bright red and fiery orange burnt the realm with its fiery touch. Within the distance, a solitary howl from a wild lupine creature was heard. Jubilant chirps from musical crickets, and the small illumination from fireflies gave the darkening atmosphere a warming reassurance.

The spacious sky's pale covering darkened as a myriad of bright stars revealed their ethereal radiance. All was quiet within the tiny town. Nothing disturbed the Night's silent symphony---it would be sheer blasphemy.

Unfortunately, the subtle commandment was unheeded by two observing shadows. Cool cerulean and fiery crimson stared into the distant horizon with mutual feeling. This was truly meant to be. Wutai's newest lord and lady held each other in a loving embrace than Klimt would envy---their souls were intertwined.

The new lord gentle nestled his wife's smooth cheek and placed a kiss upon her succulent-lips. Fire danced within her oceanic-orbs, promising of what was to come. Ah yes, tonight would truly be another moment spent in radiant splendour. Tonight would hold more than just sexual pleasure, but also another promise of undying passion.

Vincent's hands roved the curves and linings of Yuffie's body, until finally resting upon her swollen abdomen. He received a gentle smile, knowing their first night brought more than mere gratification. Somewhere, deep inside his heart, he knew they had created more than a memorable moment. Their child---a product of their love---would have two loving parents to love and take care of it.

It would have a life neither parent had, a life of true family and love. Even Godo was awaiting its arrival. Grandparents. Perhaps, a cold father could redeem himself and be a true grandfather. If a demon could compose an angel to fall for his illicit charms, than a human man could certainly learn to love, albeit their father/son relationship was a but rocky. Nothing was perfect.

"I still say it's a girl, love." He whispered teasingly.

"And _I_ say it's a boy, and I'm _never_ wrong!" Yuffie nipped his chin.

"_Never_, love?" A sable eyebrow questioned. "Never is a strong word."

"And so is, _I'm right_!"

"That's two!" He corrected before receiving a jab in the ribs.

"Smartass!"

"Yes, but I'm a wonderful smartass, you must agree on that!"

Her impish expression stayed firm. "I don't know. I remember that time you and Dad had that fight and---"

"We're not going to bring _him_ in this _again_, are we?" His face pouted. "I didn't sling him across the room _that_ hard!"

"Maybe not. But still, you pissed him off. He's still going to get you back. You realize that, right?"

"Of course." He whispered, pulling her closer. "But, I'm prepared to take a beating."

"Even from me?"

His expression melted to one of mock horror. "Oh no, dear, you're entirely too dangerous for my liking."

"Good." She said with conviction, and kissed his cheek. "Because, I love to see you below me!"

The sable brow rose once more. "Oh? And I suppose I shall be in this position, when?"

Yuffie pulled him closer, stormy-blue meeting deep crimson. "Tonight." She whispered, a trace of mischief within her voice.

He agreed. "Tonight, my love. Tonight, we'll renew our promise, and make it worthwhile."

"Yes." She murmured with content. "You know, I enjoy spending each moment life with…if only just to be with you."

Vincent read the truth within her eyes. God, she was beautiful. How in hell did he ever deserve such beauty? Fate was truly wonderful.

"You warm a demon's heart, Yuffie." He placed her hand over his chest. "And you soothe its soul."

A stray tear fell from an eye. "Oh, Vincent…" she whispered above a stifled whisper. "I love you so much."

"As do I, Yuffie, as do I."

She felt Vincent's lips capture her once more, proving the primal passion within his demonic heart. The innate knowledge of true love and the ancient fairytales of love and splendour from the old masters rang all too true. This was fate. This was destiny, and he found it with it with his blessed enemy. How sweet irony was.

"Vincent?"

"Yes?" He asked hazily.

"I want to name our son Kafei."

His heart stopped, albeit briefly. "Kafei? But, that's---"

"_I_ want to name him after his _father_." She held her ground.

Against his better judgment, Vincent conceded. "All right, Kafei is a good name. However, I doubt the others would approve of it."

"Screw them! We're the guardians of this land, are we not? No one else other than Dad knows about your identity. And besides, Kafei is a name of high-esteem. Please, Vincent, don't just agree because I want it. I want you to consider the honour."

Vincent kissed her forehead with assurance. "I would truly be happy if my child was named after me. It would give me another reason to love this existence even more." His eyes moved toward the open door of their bedroom. "I also want to give myself faith in another reason…"

Yuffie nodded in affirmation, fully knowing his dark intention. "Come, my love." He said with amusement. "I think it's for bed!"

**Fin : .**

**Author's Notes: First off, I want to say thank you for reading and reviewing my work! I will give a full list of my deepest thanks and gratitude at the end of my notes. Two hundred reviews…wow. I never believed I would receive that many! **

**Okay, where shall I begin with this? Ah yes, this fic was partially inspired by the desire to write a possible relationship between Vincent and Yuffie. Being as it is my favourite fanfiction couple in the world of Final Fantasy, I wrote this for a number of reasons. One: I was tired of working on _If the Gods Only Knew_. Two: I was tired of people slandering the possibility of this couple. And three: for personal reasons. **

**As you can see, my writing style changes a bit throughout this fic. I suppose it was mainly driven by my life outside of the Internet. I wrote this to get away from the reality of my existence. So much that you know, love, and understand can be altered within a short amount of time. You can say I was traumatized with the failed expectations of social life. Friendships and loyalty are questionable at times. I never realized how much pain, can be brought on by an alleged friend's betrayal. And so, this fic became an emotional punching bag for my frustration and anger. And what a wonderful punching bag it was!**

**For this past year, I have actually had the desire to complete something. I must admit this fic has also helped inspire me to choose my college major! I suppose writing has its benefits! **

**All right, enough of my personal ranting, I want to confess a few things. First, I was partially inspired by a song! Yes, the one posted at the beginning was what instigated me to do it! Flames by VAST is truly an inspirational and moving song. I suggest all to listen to it. Jon Crosby's voice is just…mind-blowing! Of course, some may not like rock mixed with classical, but each to his own. **

**Music has always been a major factor within my life, especially writing. Be it hardcore metal, or the sweet dulcet melodies of classical music, the moving notes has always conveyed me to be creative. (Art/writing.) Even a simple song can help me go on a writing tangent and actually make sense in what I have to say. Even titles to my works come from it. Listening to Flames is a prime an example for such wondrous support, thus _The Flame of You…_ was born. I know, strange title, but distinctive nonetheless.**

**God, I have so much to say about this, I fear I'll have a chapter written over it. So, allow me to be brief. There are _many_ topics within this. Love, betrayal, confused emotions; everything a normal human being endures everyday. I wanted to capture this flaw, and make the characters imperfect, because they are. (I'm starting to sound a bit freaky, no?) **

**Capturing the true beauty of being human is truly an achievement. I know I was a bit redundant throughout this fic, and I caught that, but I also wanted to express how the same flawed thoughts go through a person's confused persona. I wanted to give a real feeling for the reader to understand what I trying to conclude. Uncertainty can be detrimental if not stopped. Forgive me I'm a true romantic that wants to give light to existentialistic ideas. **

**Life is unfair, and that's a harsh fact all of us must realize. However, I wanted to make this story have a happy ending. Good God, they had already suffered through the first five chapters! I thought it time to give this story some closure on a more positive note! **

**Also, did anyone notice the date on this? It's exactly eleven months and eleven days since I started it. And yes, I've planned to do this for a very long time. Can anyone guess why? It's truly a silly reason, but please guess! If anyone gets it right, I will so admire your ability to read my insane mind! I may even dedicate my next fic to you! (Sounds remotely tempting, doesn't it?)**

**I know the chapters have _a lot_ of mistakes, but that's my fault. My beta reading skills suck, but the sheer desire to get my work posted usually outweighs to take time for corrections. Also, I was never very skilled in grammar more's the pity. Oh well, I suppose I'll fix my errors when I have time. Right now, I'm concerned with graduation and saying goodbye to everything I've known for the past eighteen years.**

**God, this is starting to sound like a pitiful personal narrative, so I'm going to get off of my soapbox and shut-up. I'm certain many of you have already stopped reading this by now. (I don't blame you!)**

**But anyway, I wanted to finalize everything and try to answer any questions some of you might have. I ask of you not to kill me for the abrupt ending. Truly, this fic was originally comprised of thirteen chapters! (Can you see I've sort of lengthened it a bit?) Also, I have left some loose ends within this fic. I'm sure most of you have caught them, and I am partially considering of writing a prequel to this. **

**Mainly because, I wanted to go in-depth with the fateful relationship of Reno and Yuffie. Also, Vincent's alleged betrayal was not too clear within this story. I also hinted more between Cloud and Tifa. (Chapter Twenty, hint, hint.) I find that couple also interesting to write about. Vincent's past could also be another thing to focus upon. Ah! So many tempting things to go into! Also, I envisioned Vincent's childhood form to look like Kafei from Majora's Mask in the Legend of Zelda series. It seems I've borrowed from various works, no?**

**Oh well.**

**Also, I'm deeply considering of adding an excerpt as well. As you can see, I mentioned an obvious fight between Godo and his irredeemable son-in-law. Whether I add it here, or on my site, is still in question. However, I am truly tempted to tie a few loose ends to this. And I know the part with Reno and Vincent should have been better, but it would have taken the ending into different path (which I did not want). I wanted Yuffie bitch-slapping Reno for some reason, and sadly I had to cut the part with Vincent going for his jugular. Even writers have to sacrifice their ides, I suppose…(**

**I promise there will be closure with Reno, and many questions may be answered within the excerpt. You can possibly expect it sometime in the near future. **

**Anyway, I guess this concludes everything I have to say. Unless, I forget something and have to mention it in another fic or something, I don't know. But, if anyone has questions, comments, or anything, please feel free to leave a review, or e-mail me. I truthfully enjoyed all comments, criticism, and complements throughout this writing odyssey. I guess I do have the ability to put an actual sentence together! **

**It's been wonderful! I'll truly miss writing on this…(Chokes back a sob.)**

**Thank you again:**

**---Reese---Sabacat---Quinctia---Vantia-Vantresque---Joy Blue---soldieroflightening-bliss---Kumori---Shayster---pink-lemonade-86---Crystal---Dark Angel666---Nuklear Firefly---Ryan---Yuffie-Girl---lovexfool---Crystalis---Michelle Coleman---Angel---Christina---Skittlez---Gen Masho Rajura---Heather Cat---Naracida Nayamashii---Sorceress Fujin---vincent valentine---Kohran Kurogane---kAyO---me---Demon Princess Ryu---Flamekaat---Guradian---FantasyMagick444---Voodoo Fyrefly---chibilinnet---Rhianwen---The-Dude---violettegal345---Vincent---princess Stareseed1987---FUGEO---Angelofdeath1985---Charles Xavier---Firestarter---Raven---Ruri-sugar---Topaz Lynz---FuuAlhpa---Slash The Ironman---Raija Darknight---lily---Leandra---NightAngel---Keladry---Moogleboy---Kitty---vincent---Zanzibar---slaveboy---Seph Lorraine---Dark avalanche13---L.K. Synthesis---dynast---Korisorva---KITTY KAT---Zero Schnieder---Yuko Hoon---No Style---G. Zan---LD---Lirena Suou---fggfg---Demon Star---Coda---Yuffsters---Oracle Thunder---shudder---colton baker---Natsumi---EvilCacklinHippieOverlord---Hyper-Yuffie---Lucifer Marque de Forcee---hyukie-luvr-48---Dark Phoenix---Efant de haine---And anybody else who has taken the time to read this, thank you! **

**Until my next work, **

**-Kittie**


End file.
